


Deadly Intentions

by LOTSlover



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Squee, Stalking, Surprises, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 180,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: When a fan grows obsessed with Wonder Woman, Batman becomes alarmed and more than a little jealous, causing him to act on his feelings for her. How will her fan react when they become a couple? BMWW / SMLL





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**_Boston, Massachusetts; May 16th, 17:57 EST_ **

Batman surveyed the destruction that surrounded him, shaking his head in utter disbelief. He was somewhat surprised there wasn’t far more of it after the battle they’d just been involved in. He bent over to pick up a couple of batarangs still lying on the ground, momentarily freezing as he grunted softly with the movement. He quickly swallowed back the sound, refusing to allow it to escape. He did not want anyone to know how sore he actually was.

It was bad enough that she would know.

No matter how hard he tried, he could never hide anything from her. She was the one person besides Alfred and Dick who seemed capable of reading him as if he was simply an open book instead of the obstinate, tight-lipped steel vault that he had always prided himself on being.

He stifled the second groan that rose in his throat as he straightened back up, trying to keep his movements as smooth and fluid as humanly possible. The muscles in his back seized painfully with the motion, locking up despite his best efforts.   
Still, he managed to keep his face emotionless as he tucked his batarangs into his utility belt, mentally taking inventory of the supplies he had left in his arsenal. He was already planning on a long soak in his hot tub when he returned home along with a handful of ibuprofen before needing to head out on patrol.

“Your back hurts,” she stated in that authoritative, knowing voice of hers.

Damn.

He attempted to force a frown to his face, but Bruce knew it was pointless when it came to her. She was never intimidated by him and never cowered away from him no matter how petrifying and forbidding he tried to be in her presence. She simply refused to be daunted by his icy exterior that could cut glass or his near brutal attempts to keep everyone at arms’ length.

She basically called him out on his bullshit and didn’t mince words about it either. She was a fierce force to be reckoned with in her own right…something that he only grudgingly admitted to.

Bruce smoothly turned to face the princess, his expression a mask of pure annoyance. Diana was nearly as observant as he was, forcing him to be at the top of his game at all times around her. The woman could get under his cowl faster and deeper than anyone he’d ever met or known.

“Remind me not to answer my commlink the next time Circe decides to turn Clark and John into charging rhinos,” Batman stated matter-of-factly, his cape draping around him. He hoped it would help hide any injuries he might have received while at the same time making him appear resilient and fearsome instead of weak.

Diana’s lips curved as her hands found her hips in that typical princess-like pose. “Look at the bright side,” she replied with a tilt of her head. “You didn’t get turned into a chimpanzee like Flash.”

“I’ll count my blessings later,” he grunted, although the thought of Flash having to pick fleas off himself did provide him a small measure of amusement.

“And you didn’t have to sing this time to get Circe to lift her spell off them,” she added with an affectionate grin, her blue eyes shining brightly with mirth as she stared at him.

The slits of Batman’s cowl narrowed dangerously as he attempted a threatening stance before her, using every bit of his forbidding height in order to terrorize her. “You’re never going to forget about that are you?”

“Nope…never,” she confirmed with a chuckle. “I’m just thankful Zatanna was able to make me a recording of the event.”

“What?” he growled, his muscles tensing with the thought that someone possessed proof of the cursed event that cost him his pride but won him Diana’s life in the end.

Diana’s lilting laughter filled the air around him as well as his ears before infiltrating the cracks and crevices of his heart. It caused his glower to lose a small measure of its fierceness. Who could possibly appear intimidating and fearsome in the wake of that melodic laughter?

“I have a personal copy of your performance,” she revealed. “I listen to it all the time. You really have a beautiful voice you know. You should sing more often.”

“Burn it,” he adamantly stated despite the flattering comment.

“No way,” she readily replied.

“Burn it or else, princess,” he growled, closing the distance between them in hopes of creating a frightening aura that would somehow manage to create even a tiny sliver of fear in the Amazon.

“Or else what?” she shot back, clearly amused by his threat. “I have never been scared of you, Batman. I’m certainly not going to start now. You threats are meaningless to me.”

The corner of his mouth ticked up in that eerie way that usually incited incontinent-inducing panic in most, but, in Diana, it only caused her smile to grow wider and her blue eyes brighter. “I will go to your quarters and destroy it myself,” he threatened in a low, rasping growl that was so incongruous with the slight smirk on his face.

“I should warn you then,” she said as she leaned in, her warm breath pulsating against the lower half of his face as her gaze left his eyes to focus on his lips. “I sleep in the nude.”

Bruce nearly swallowed his tongue, but somehow managed to keep his face set like granite—seemingly completely unaffected by her words. It was something that he had long suspected about her, but now that he had confirmation he couldn’t stop the images that began assaulting his mind.

“I assure you, princess,” he countered, his smirk not wavering. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

She took a step back, her sapphire eyes darkening as she appraised him. She knew he had been with many women, but she was not just some ordinary woman and definitely not the dimwitted bimbos typically seen on the arm of the womanizing Bruce Wayne. “Maybe, but you’ve never seen anything like this before,” she flirted.

Bruce was stunned senseless by her flirtatious remark, knowing that truer words had never been spoken before. She really was unlike any other woman that he’d ever known or bedded, her curves defying gravity and her beauty unparalleled. It also didn’t hurt that she was blessed by Aphrodite herself.

“Hey, guys,” Superman said as he approached, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “Really sorry about attacking you two. I had no idea what I was doing.”

Batman glared at the Man of Steel, not particularly happy with Clark’s interruption in their conversation. “It’s not your fault Circe turned you into a raging rhino,” Batman flatly stated, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Yah, but I still feel bad…especially when I slammed you into that brick wall,” Superman said. “Hope I didn’t hurt you too bad.”

“Not at all,” Batman snapped, refusing to appear helpless. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“Good,” Clark said with a nod of his head. “Well, I gotta finish helping John and Flash with cleanup. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Bye, Kal,” Diana bid him farewell.

Kal. Bruce detested that pet name.

“I should probably head back to the Watchtower soon,” Diana told Bruce as news and television crews arrived, reporters capturing pictures while others videotaped the scene. “I need to grab something to eat before my monitor duty shift starts this evening.”

“I need to return to Gotham soon,” he agreed. “I was wondering if you would have some time to stop by the cave later this week.”

“Sure,” Diana replied, her forehead creasing with wonder. “What do you need help with?”

“I just finished upgrading a new Bat suit,” he informed her. “I’d like to take it for a test run.”

“So, you want to see if it can withstand meta strength,” she clarified.

He gave her a slightly crooked grin, one that was barely perceptible to others, but she noticed it nonetheless. “Exactly.”

“I’ll let you know when I’m free.”

Batman frowned. “Got a hot date, princess?”

Diana noted the trace of jealousy that lay hidden in his words. “Why? Does it matter if I do?”

“You’re not answering the question,” he pointed out.

“Neither are you,” she countered, refusing to back down.

Batman huffed in annoyance. “No, it doesn’t matter,” he ground out, trying to mask the jealousy in his voice despite how it coursed through his veins.

“Good,” she replied, “because I don’t have a date. I just promised Kal that I would help him with the yearly League member performance reviews.”

Bruce unconsciously bristled but kept a firm grip on the flare of resentment that he felt inside. “Don’t forget we still need to work on the next two months of scheduling monitor duty shifts.”

“I have time over lunch tomorrow if it works for you,” Diana offered.

“I’ll be there,” he promised her, turning on his heel and walking away without another word. He needed to head straight home, grab a quick dinner and begin preparations for patrol. He had caught some underground rumblings of trouble that could point to Killer Croc. He wanted to be prepared if Croc was on the move again. He loathed being caught unawares and had vowed long ago to never let it happen.

**_Watchtower; May 17th, 11:46 EST_ **

Stepping off the platform, Batman silently tipped his head to the civilian crewmen working the controls before stalking out of the transport room with his usual surly silence. His black cape softly swished behind him with his decisive steps as he made his way to the Monitor Womb to speak with J’onn.

He had some security upgrades that he wanted to review with the Martian Manhunter before heading towards the commissary to meet with Diana. There were a couple of meteor showers that he had detected coming their way in the next week or so. 

While they had encountered meteor showers before, these appeared to be larger and potentially far more devastating. He wanted the Watchtower fully prepared to handle the onslaught headed their way, reducing the chance of damage as much as possible and limiting any possible injuries to staff and Leaguers.

Entering the Monitor Womb, he spotted Flash doing monitor duty, J’onn standing a few feet behind him watching over the scarlet speedster’s shoulder. Bruce smiled to himself as he made his way towards the pair, remembering how Flash had looked yesterday as a small, chattering chimp. To say that he wouldn’t have minded if Flash had stayed a chimp a while longer was an understatement.

“Batman,” J’onn greeted him with a stoic nod of his head.

“J’onn…Curious George,” Batman responded, the barest of smirks attempting to form on his lips.

“Very funny…ha, ha, ha,” Flash drawled as he turned a sulking expression on the Dark Knight. “At least you didn’t get turned into a primate.”

“Or a rhino,” Batman added.

“Yah,” Flash said, turning his chair back around to the set of computer screens displayed before him. “How in the world did you not get turned into an animal like the three of us? I thought for sure Circe would’ve turned you into a—”

“Careful,” Batman interrupted with a low growl by Flash’s ear, nearly making the scarlet speedster jump right out of his skin.

“A cute little puppy,” Flash replied, amending his previously unspoken response. Sometimes discretion was the better part of valor, especially when it came to the Dark Knight of Gotham.

A slight smile formed on J’onn’s face at the banter between the two heroes. He didn’t need to read the Batman’s mind to know why his mood wasn’t quite as dark today as it usually was. He knew it had everything to do with the person that Bruce was supposed to be meeting for lunch soon.

“Let’s just say that Circe and I have an understanding of sorts,” Batman stated before turning his attention to the Martian Manhunter. “J’onn, I was hoping you had a chance to review the safety upgrades that I proposed for the Watchtower. I’d like to get moving on the changes as soon as possible. If my estimation is correct, that meteor shower will hit the Watchtower in about eight days.”

“I have reviewed them,” J’onn responded. “I also forwarded them to Mister Terrific to see if he had any input that would be helpful.”

“Good idea,” Batman responded with a nod. “Cyborg also added a couple of details that I think will help improve things. I’ll forward them to you and Mister Terrific later this afternoon. Right now, I have to meet wtih Diana.”

“Bats and Wondy sitting in a tree…k-i-s-s-i-n-g,” Flash began to sing as he clicked on a couple of different satellite views of a possible growing situation in Zimbabwe. “First comes love…then comes marriage…then comes a Wonderbat in a baby carriage…”

Batman’s eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare that practically seared holes into the back of Flash’s skull, but Wally was completely ignorant of that fact as he continued to sing without actually realizing what he was doing and in front of whom. A firm, gauntleted hand abruptly came to rest on his shoulder, squeezing tightly and causing Flash’s mouth to abruptly clamp shut.

“I’ll be sure to tell Fire to check you for any fleas that you still might be carrying,” Batman growled in Flash’s ear as he tightened his grip on the younger hero’s shoulder and causing him to cringe.

Flash yelped in response, his entire body tensing from both a sudden wave of fear as well as the pain that lanced through his shoulder. “Hey, I don’t have fleas!” he loudly insisted. “After Circe’s spell was lifted, I went back to my quarters and took a long, hot shower. I scrubbed every inch to make sure I—”

Flash turned around with a scowl on his face, prepared to continue his rant to find only J’onn standing there. “He left already didn’t he?”

“Right after you informed the entire staff in the Monitor Womb that you don’t have fleas,” J’onn informed him with a tiny smirk.

Flash grumbled under his breath as he turned back around, glancing around at the civilian crew that was chuckling to themselves. He had a bad feeling that he wasn’t going to be living the whole chimpanzee thing down any time soon when it came to Batman. He probably deserved it, though, after all the practical jokes he had played on the Dark Knight over the years.

Still…he didn’t have fleas.

Batman decided to make a quick stop by the mailroom before heading to the commissary. He had not been a fan of having a mailroom established on the Watchtower. It wasn’t like the floating satellite needed its own post office, but with the influx of new members and the amount of fan mail that arrived on a daily basis, it had turned into a necessity.

It made it easier for passing on information that wasn’t important enough to be sent out in a mass email. It unfortunately also gave their self-appointed moral officer an opportunity to promote his parties as evidenced by the colorful flier Batman found in his mail slot.

“Flash’s Luau Karaoke Party” this coming Friday night in the commissary.

Great.

He just had a Cinco de Mayo party the other week. Why he needed to have another one already was beyond him. The Watchtower was becoming a regular sorority house with constant parties and hook-ups between Leaguers. He was going to have to put a stop to this nonsense. 

Batman crumpled up the flier, pitching it into the recycling bin by the door. Thoughts of making Flash’s life miserable for the next several days began to take shape in the Dark Knight’s mind as he sorted through the other pieces of mail he’d received.

It wasn’t like he ever received much mail up on the Watchtower save for an occasional thank you card from a parent or a child’s handmade drawing of himself. Wonder Woman was the one who by far received the most amount of mail of any Leaguer, Superman following at a close second. Batman was fine with it being that way. The less people knew about him the better. It made his persona that much more terrifying and mysterious.

He took the large stack of mail and a box of Belgian chocolates from Diana’s box before turning and heading towards the commissary. He wasn’t one for snooping through people’s personal things, but he couldn’t help wondering what sort of mail she had received this time.

It was nothing out of the ordinary for her to receive large bouquets of flowers, designer clothes, or boxes of chocolates from admiring fans and famous designers to be delivered to the Watchtower. Once, she’d received an enormous four-foot bright pink teddy bear from an admirer which had then been discreetly donated to an orphanage in Gotham. 

It had gotten to the point where they’d had to hire three civilian staff members just to sort through all the mail and gifts that arrived up here on a daily basis, ensuring that there were no dangerous threats making their way onto the floating satellite. The last thing they needed were bombs to be delivered or Anthrax laced letters showing up here. 

So far, everything had been fairly benign, but Bruce knew they could never be too careful.

Stepping through the commissary doors at precisely noon, Batman spotted Diana waiting for him by the stacks of trays. She was talking with Green Arrow and Black Canary, laughing at something that the Emerald Archer had said to her. There was a faint blush that suffused her cheeks as she hooked a lock of hair behind her ear, telling him that it had likely been on the crude side knowing Ollie as well as he did.

Diana’s eyes brightened as she spotted him walking towards her, turning her full attention to her lunch companion. “You’re right on time,” she told him.

“Here…I brought you your daily mountain of fan mail,” he tightly replied, handing her the large pile of letters and the box of chocolates.

“Thanks,” she said taking it from him, tucking the stack under her arm. “I already got us a table over there in the far corner.”

“Perfect for a cozy lunch spent all alone…isn’t it, Bats?” Ollie chimed in, elbowing Bruce sharply in the ribs that were still sore from being attacked by two enraged rhinos yesterday.

Stifling a groan, Batman turned a menacing glower on the Emerald Archer who in turn grinned wickedly at him, unfazed by the infamous Batglare that could instantly melt a glacier. “Don’t you have some explosive arrows to play with?” Batman growled.

“Come on, pretty bird,” Ollie said with a smirk as he patted Batman on the back. He took Dinah’s hand in his as he began to lead her away. “Let’s go find a cozy spot just for the two of us.”

“See you later, guys,” Dinah uttered with a roll of her eyes as she followed her boyfriend.

“He’s incorrigible,” Diana murmured with a laugh.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Batman bit out. “Dinah has her hands more than full with that one.”

“I’m pretty sure the same could be said for you,” she teased as she picked up a couple of trays, handing him one.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, princess,” he evenly stated as he reached for a cup of coffee.

“I’m sure you don’t,” she replied with a shake of her head.

“Do you think you can handle me?” he challenged her.

“I know I can,” she told him. “In fact, I’m pretty sure I’m one of the very few who can and does.”

Batman’s lips twitched minutely as he continued to follow her through the line. She certainly wasn’t humble about her abilities but then again neither was he. It was a point of fact no matter how he chose to look at it. Besides Alfred, she was just about the only one who could handle him without trying to break his neck.

“I will neither confirm nor deny that statement,” he said as they made their way towards their table.

“So, pleading the fifth? I’ll take that as confirmation that I’m right,” she noted as she sat down, Batman sitting down next to her with their backs to the wall behind them.

He preferred sitting like this, not because he could sit beside the princess, but because he could see everyone who entered and exited the commissary at all times. There was no chance for a sneak attack…of course, not like anyone ever could sneak up on him. Still, he could never be too careful.

“So what fan mail did you receive this time?” he inquired.

“Probably the usual,” she replied, sorting through the various envelopes. “What did you receive?”

Batman snorted in amusement before taking a bite of his sandwich. “I don’t get much fan mail, princess. I’m not nearly as popular as you and Superman are.”

Diana tilted her head as she stared at him for a long moment, her brow thoughtfully furrowing. “You do as much good as the rest of us if not so much more with your constant watch over Gotham,” she pointed out to him. “You deserve far more than the rest of us.”

Bruce gazed into her eyes, somewhat taken aback by her heartfelt comment. He wasn’t certain what affected him more—the words that she had said or the fact that she truly meant and believed them. “I live and work in the shadows,” he countered with a shake of his head, his gaze falling to her pile of mail. “I do the dirty work that no one else can do or wants to do. I deal with the worst that the world could possibly offer, sometimes forced to delve to unspeakable depths in order to stop them. It’s not very glamorous or appealing and it definitely doesn’t garner very many fans, but someone has to do it.”

Diana placed a hand on his forearm, forcing him to meet her affectionate gaze. “You deserve all the accolades that the world could ever offer you, Bruce, but I know none of that ever really matters to you because you’re a selfless man…a noble knight in black Kevlar,” she softly said, a raven curl falling across her face. “Besides, you always have at least one fan in me.”

Bruce’s fingers itched to brush the offending curl back behind her ear, choosing instead to clench his hands into tight fists beneath the table. “Who are the chocolates from this time?” he asked, changing the subject. “Does this one come with another marriage proposal?”

She was a little taken aback by the sudden change in subject but took it all in stride. It was Bruce’s go-to way of dealing with unwanted emotions and praise that he didn’t feel he deserved. That alone made him more than worthy of her admiration.

“Let’s find out,” she suggested, picking up the box and reading the note that came with it. She looked up sharply at her lunch companion. “How did you know?”

“How did I know what?” he asked as he reached for his coffee.

“That it came with a marriage proposal?” she questioned him. “Did you read my mail?”

Batman nearly choked on his coffee, coughing violently as he set his cup down. “No, it was just an educated guess. I’d never read your mail, princess,” he choked out, wiping the coffee from his chin with his napkin. “Who’s it from?”

“Wally,” she informed him, handing him the card. “He does it every so often. It’s become a joke between us. He proposes, I refuse, and he tries again in a few weeks.”

That just cemented in his mind the fact that he needed to make the speedster’s life a living hell for the next week…maybe two. “It’s not funny.”

“He’s just goofing around,” she blew it off. “He’s completely harmless.”

“He’s a pain in the ass,” he grumbled under his breath.

“Okay, we need to get this schedule figured out,” she began, absentmindedly munching on her French fries as she looked over the papers that she had brought with her. “We have dozens of requests for time off. We obviously can’t accommodate everyone so we’re going to have to do the best we can.”

Finishing his sandwich, he leaned in to look at her paper, doing his best to ignore the heady jasmine scent that was just so Diana. “What’s the first request?”

“Canary and Arrow both want the first part of next month off,” she informed him. “Dinah told me that they’re going away for a romantic week away together to the Virgin Islands. I guess Ollie owns a house or an island down there.”

“Great,” Batman growled. “The League has turned into a regular dating service.”

Diana glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “I think it’s really sweet.”

“Of course, you do,” Bruce muttered under his breath. “He doesn’t know the first thing about romance.”

“I never imagined you to be much of a romantic, Bruce.”

The corner of his lips twitched with amusement. “You’ve obviously never read any of the tabloids about me have you, princess?”

She waved a dismissive hand in the air before picking up another request. “That’s not the real you with all those foolish women you go out with,” she stated with an unmistakable bite to her tone.

Batman’s smile turned into a smirk with the underlying current of jealousy in her voice. He leaned in a little closer to her ear, making sure no one was paying attention to them. “You sound jealous, your highness,” he said low in her ear.

She turned to find his mouth just inches away from her own, a shiver racing up her spine. A perfectly arched eyebrow of incredulity preceded her response. “Of those women?” she questioned him with a chuckle. “I think you need to raise your standards a bit and then we’ll see.”

Bruce’s gaze momentarily fell to her red lips before forcing himself to pull back. He didn’t want to generate any more rumors about the two of them then what currently circulated around the Watchtower on an almost hourly basis as it was. It was far better than the tabloids constantly assuming she was dating Superman.

“Are you suggesting that I, Bruce Wayne, am unable to seduce a woman of your prominent standing?”

Diana could feel her cheeks burn with the warmth that suffused her face, the sound of his deep baritone voice that was like velvet only adding to the flirtatious comment. She swallowed hard, finding it difficult to make her mouth or her voice work.

“Hey, guys,” John interrupted the sexually charged moment. “What’s going on?”

Batman pulled back to look at Green Lantern, wondering how his teammates always seemed to have such impeccable timing. “Working on the monitor duty shift assignments.”

John gave him a little smirk that said he didn’t believe it for one moment as he folded his arms against his chest. “Well, just make sure that I get off the last weekend in June. I’ve got plans for a romantic getaway with Vixen that weekend. We’re going to Hawaii.”

“Hera, everyone has a romantic getaway planned around here,” she huffed in annoyance as she stood to her feet. “I’ll be right back.”

Bruce watched as she headed towards the ice mocha machine, his heart thumping against his chest wall. “You’ve got it so bad,” John muttered as he stared at the Dark Knight. “I don’t know why you don’t just tell her instead of stringing her along like this. It’s not right, Bruce.”

Batman glared at his friend, his jaw clenched tightly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t,” he drawled in response as he turned and walked away, shaking his head in disbelief.

**_Location: [Redacted]; May 17th, 19:06 EST_ **

Sitting in a chair in a barely lit room, a lone figure stared at the television screen and the images that had been on replay for the last hour or so. The newsfeed from Circe’s attack in Boston yesterday played over and over again. Eyes narrowed at the scene that had been watched over a hundred times already.

Hitting the replay button once again, eyes followed as the camera swept across the scene. It settled on Batman and Wonder Woman standing off to the side talking quietly together as other League members began to assist with clean up. Wonder Woman smiled at the Dark Knight of Gotham as they possibly discussed their plans for later, another mission or maybe something far more intimate.

Picking up the newspaper, an intent gaze roamed over the color pictures of that same scene from yesterday, settling on the pair of heroes that had once again saved the city and the day. They were standing in rather close proximity to one another, displaying an unmistakable amount of comfort and ease with one another. It was apparent that they were quite close with one another.

Reaching for a pair of scissors, the picture slowly began to separate itself from the newspaper with every careful pass of the blades. Holding it up, a calculating stare scrutinized it before being added to the collage of other pictures adorning the large wall. 

Long fingers curled into tight fists, one of them finding purchase in the wall beside the extensive collage of collected pictures of the Princess of the Amazons. Pulling the fist from the hole in the wall, a forehead was pressed against a large picture of her, her red, smiling lips just millimeters away.

“This is only the beginning, my dear Amazon,” a whispered promise was made to no one in particular as a single finger traced over her perfect form.

“Well I'd rather see you dead, little girl…than to be with another man,” the words from a Beatles song began to fill the air. “You better keep your head, little girl…or I won't know where I am.”

Eyes roamed over every single picture that had been collected over the last several weeks, every single headline…every reference to the Amazon heroine. Some were of her during a mission, some with her kneeling down talking to a group of children, others of her at a charity event or a gala as she lent her fame to a noble cause.

In each picture, the purity of her spirit, her true essence seemed to shine through—so vibrant and bright. It was impossible not to notice it. It was obvious that her teammates were all enraptured with her to varying extents. Even the fearsome Batman didn’t appear to be immune to her charm or her compassionate heart. 

The tip of a red marker began to draw lines all over a large picture of Wonder Woman standing with her hands on her hips and dazzling smile on her face. Plans began taking shape in a mind that was hellbent on getting hands on the beautiful Amazon princess for reasons that couldn’t be expounded on just yet. Things would start out so sweet and innocent. Maybe a card here…a dozen roses there…a diamond bracelet appearing out of nowhere. It would all take place before ultimately building up to the big finale that she would never see coming.

There would be no escape from what was coming for her. She would be dead…Wonder Woman gone forever. No one could save her from her fate that had been sealed. Not even the great Batman. It would all play out just like a Shakespearian tragedy come to life and no one would ever see it coming…least of all the beautiful Princess of the Amazons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_Watchtower; May 19th, 14:49 EST_ **

Diana brought the straw of her iced mocha to her lips, her eyes momentarily fluttering closed in utter delight as she took a sip of her favorite guilty pleasure. A small, contented sigh escaped as the delicious treat slipped down her throat. She didn’t know who thought to put such a concoction like this together, but she was so happy they did. It definitely made her day a little better and lifted her spirits.

She stretched her neck from side to side in an effort to get the kinks out of it. A rather physical altercation with Cheetah and Blockbuster this afternoon had turned into an extensive fight that saved her a workout in the training room later today. While battling Cheetah, Blockbuster had gotten a lucky shot in, hitting her square between the shoulder blades and nearly taking her breath away.

What she wouldn’t give for one of Theophania’s wonderful massages right about now.

Taking another sip of her drink, Diana became acutely aware of a dark presence silently falling into step beside her. “You should know better than to turn your back on Blockbuster.”

Diana felt warmth creep up her neck and onto her cheeks, embarrassed that the Dark Knight had found out about that. Of course he would know, though. He knew everything that went on around here. Damn him to the Pits of Tartarus. 

“Blockbuster was still trying to figure out which end was up after I nearly knocked his teeth down his throat when I had to turn my attention to Cheetah,” she calmly informed him. “Besides, there wasn’t much I could do with a hissing Cheetah trying to tear my face to shreds with her enhanced claws.”

“Well, I guess better that nasty purple bruise on your back than a shredded face,” he told her, a corner of his lips twitching slightly. “Hearts all over the Watchtower would’ve shattered if that beautiful face had been maimed.”

Diana chuckled as she rolled her eyes in amusement. “Hera, Batman,” she replied. “That’s exaggerating a little bit, don’t you think? I’m sure Booster Gold would survive the trauma of seeing my face torn up.”

It was Batman’s turn to chuckle as they turned a corner. “There are far more Leaguers pining after you then just Booster Gold, princess.”

“Oh, really, Batman?” she questioned him with an impish grin and a sultry lilt to her voice. “Care to elaborate any further about who these particular League members might be?”

Batman kept his features emotionless as they entered the mail room. “You’ve been blessed by Athena, princess. I’m sure you can figure it out on your own.”

“Good afternoon, Wonder Woman,” Kyle formally greeted her with a shy smile. “You have quite a large stack of mail again today.”

Batman crossed his arms against his chest, leaning against the far wall as he glared at Kyle as he spoke with Diana. He waited as she gathered her mail, wishing Kyle a good day before turning to leave. “There was one admirer right there,” Batman pointed out as they walked out together.

“Who? Kyle?” she questioned him in stunned disbelief. “He was just being friendly.”

“I never get a greeting like that when I enter the mailroom,” he pointed out.

“Well, you have to admit that you’re not exactly the friendliest person in the world,” she reminded him as she handed him her drink to carry for her so she could sort through her stack of mail. “You have a tendency to scare people half to death.”

“You never seem intimidated by me.”

“Because I never am intimidated by you,” she replied with a lilting laugh. “Sorry, Bruce, but, despite your best efforts, you’ve never sacred me. Not even when I first laid eyes on you.”

“Please, princess,” he muttered. “You have to admit that you were a little intimidated by my presence when we first met.”

“Sorry, to bruise your ego, but I was not intimidated by you.”

“Then, what were you?”

“Curious…intrigued…a little fascinated,” she thoughtfully recounted, reading a postcard a child had sent to her.

He found himself amused with her impression of him as he looked down at the iced mocha in his hand as they walked down the corridor. He couldn’t help wondering how she had gotten him to carry her drink for her as she sorted through her mail. “I don’t know how you can drink this stuff,” he muttered with a frown, holding the cup up to inspect the contents. “It’s nothing but sugar and caffeine.”

“Says the man who downs an entire pot of coffee before even stepping foot out of his bed,” she smoothly shot back, her brow furrowing as she held up a blank envelope. She stopped in the middle of the corridor as she opened it, intrigued by it.

“And how would you know that fact, princess?” he said low in her ear. “You’ve never slept over.”

Diana’s head shot up, suddenly registering what he had just said as she turned to look at him. “I’ve never been invited,” she just as quickly uttered with a seductive smile gracing her lips.

Bruce swiftly pulled back, realizing their flirtatious banter was treading on very dangerous water. He glanced down at the envelope in her hand. “Another love letter from Flash?” he bit out with a disapproving scowl.

“No…at least I don’t think so,” she murmured with a frown. “I’m not exactly sure.”

“What is it?” he asked, leaning in close to her only to be met by her heavenly scent that always made it difficult to think straight.

“It’s just a letter from some fan,” she dismissed, shoving it back into the envelope.

“Let me see it,” he said, handing her back her drink before taking the envelope.

“It’s really nothing,” she attempted to reassure him. “It just caught me off guard because the envelope isn’t even addressed to anyone. I wasn’t certain it was even for me until I read the letter.”

The white lenses of his cowl narrowed as he studied the envelope, finding no markings whatsoever or anything to give away where it came from or who had sent it. Diana’s name wasn’t written on it, leading him to believe it had come from someone on the Watchtower. It instantly prickled his ire and heightened his paranoia.

“Last one to the meeting is a rotten egg,” Flash yelled as he zipped by.

“Hey!” Diana cried, finding her hand devoid of her iced mocha.

“Thanks, Wondy!” Flash hollered as he back-peddled before taking off around the corner.

She turned a glare on Batman who was currently inspecting the letter she had received. “He just stole my drink,” she ground out in annoyance.

“I’ll buy you another one,” he murmured as he read her fan letter, noting the plain pink paper it was written on as well as the unique block handwriting. It was definitely unusual and highly suspicious to say the least.

_Dear Wonder Woman,_

_I’m writing to tell you that I think you are the most amazing person I’ve ever seen. You are the heart and soul of the Justice League. I just had to tell you that I’m your biggest fan and I hope we can meet someday soon._

_Best wishes,  
Your Biggest Fan_

Bruce reread the letter a couple more times before handing it back to her. “What’s wrong?” she asked as they began walking again.

“I don’t like anonymous fan letters,” he darkly rasped, his good mood vanishing in the wake of this development.

“It’s no big deal, Bruce,” she attempted to reassure his paranoid mind. “Some fans are just too shy to sign their names. I’ve gotten anonymous letters before. It’s never led to anything.”

“Like this one?” he demanded to know, urgency lacing his voice as his head snapped up to stare at her.

“No, not quite like this one,” she admitted.

“I don’t like it,” he evenly stated.

“It’s just a harmless letter,” she insisted with growing exasperation. “I’ll probably never hear from them again.”

“Keep track of it, princess,” he told her. “You can never be too careful.”

Diana shook her head as they approached the conference room. “If you say so,” she muttered in annoyance.

“I do say so,” he stated as they entered the conference room in time to hear Flash slurp up the last of Diana’s iced mocha. He was kicked back in his chair with his red boots propped up on the conference table. “Get your feet down.”

The growl of Batman’s voice told Wally he was in no mood for games today, not that he ever really was though. He quickly sat up, his feet hitting the floor with a soft thud. “Sorry, Bats,” Wally said, saluting him.

“And get Diana a new drink,” Batman ordered him, leveling the scarlet speedster with his most terrifying glare.

“Yikes!” Flash muttered, taking off in a red blur.

Batman and Wonder Woman took their seats at the table, Diana frowning at him. “That really wasn’t necessary, Bruce,” she softly said.

John just grinned knowingly at the pair, earning a scowl from the Dark Knight. Clark looked oblivious to what had happened but had a sneaking feeling that he didn’t want to know since it probably involved Bruce and Diana. He wasn’t touching that subject with a ten-foot pole. That was a highly volatile situation that could either explode in a shower of flames and fury or a fiercely passionate exchange that would burn the Watchtower down if they ever did get together.

“All right,” Clark said. “Let’s go ahead and get started.”

“Sorry, Wondy,” Flash apologized as he dashed into the room, setting a new iced mocha on the table before her.

“It’s okay…thank you, Wally,” she told him.

Flash quickly took his seat opposite the table from Batman, feeling every single bit of the heat from his glare. He sank a little lower in his seat, making a mental note to never pick on Wondy when Bats was around. It was far too dangerous to his health.

Clark stood to his feet, a stack of papers in hand that he began passing out to the gathered founders. “I have recently become aware of a possible threat that I feel you all need to know about.”

“What’s going on?” Diana asked as she began to skim through the file he’d handed out.

“I have reason to believe that Lex Luthor is planning something,” he announced as he sat back down.

“When isn’t he planning something?” Batman sarcastically responded, tossing the file back on the table as he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms against his Kevlar covered chest. He was clearly unimpressed by the revelation as well as uninterested.

Clark sat back down in his seat, more than accustomed to Bruce’s overt skepticism. “I agree but this involves trying to replicate and reproduce Kryptonite.”

Batman sat up a little straighter in his chair but still appeared unconcerned. “It can’t be done,” he flatly stated. “Luthor has been trying it for years and it’s failed every time.”

“I know but I had a run in with one of Lex’s goons and he flashed a small, green rock at me last night,” Clark continued, undeterred.

“And?” Batman curtly responded with a frown.

“I felt lightheaded and a little weak, but nothing else,” Superman relayed. “I should’ve been curled up in a fetal position, but I wasn’t.”

“So, what makes you think that Luthor has created some sort of synthetic Kryptonite?” Diana questioned him, showing more concern for their friend’s welfare than Bruce had been.

Batman’s mind was already working through all the possibilities of the case despite the very distracting fact that a certain Amazon kept swinging her long leg beneath the table. It brushed against his on every third swing, sending tiny jolts of electricity shooting through him. He didn’t think she was even aware that she was doing it.

“The guy with the rock began spilling his guts when his fake Kryptonite didn’t work on me,” Clark replied. “He told me Lex had some scientist working to recreate Kryptonite.”

“Do you know the scientist’s name?” J’onn asked.

“No,” Superman said with a shake of his head. “This was a pretty low-level thug I apprehended. I’m not even certain how he got his hands on the Kryptonite unless Lex sent him out to test it on me.”

“It’s the most likely scenario,” Batman surmised as if it was totally obvious, his elbow resting on the table as he lightly ran his thumb over his bottom lip.

“What I handed out to you guys is everything that I’ve been able to track down on Luthor’s expenditures over the last six months,” he told them. “This is no doubt being done through LexCorp under the guise of research.”

“So, what would you like us to do?” Green Lantern asked.

“We’re going to need to set up surveillance on LexCorp as well as Luthor,” Superman decided. “In the meantime, we’re going to have to keep our ears open. If you hear anything about it from any of the other villains that Luthor has been known to associate with, report it immediately.”

“I can take the stakeout shift tonight if you want,” Diana readily volunteered.

Batman snorted with her willingness to do surveillance, causing her to turn a surprised look at him. A single raven eyebrow arched with an unspoken question. Before Bruce could say anything, Wally piped up. “I’ll take the shift tonight with Wondy!” he excitedly volunteered as well.

“You can’t,” Batman evenly stated. “You have monitor duty early in the morning.”

“I do?” he questioned him. “No, I don’t. I don’t have duty until the weekend.”

“You’ll need to cover for Diana since she’ll be doing surveillance all night,” Batman informed him. “I better come with you, princess. You’re not exactly known for your patience during a stakeout.”

“One time,” Diana nearly yelled in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air. “One time I got impatient during a stakeout and he’ll never let me live it down. Ten years from now he’ll still be bringing it up.”

“Is that the time you got turned into a chubby little piggy by Circe?” Wally asked with a grin.

It was Diana’s turn to level the scarlet speedster with an imperious glare that had him shrinking in his seat in an effort to just disappear. “That was not my fault,” she ground out. “It was all Circe.”

“All right,” Superman interjected. “Batman and Diana will take tonight. J’onn and I can take tomorrow night.”

“That will be fine,” J’onn agreed with a nod.

“John and I can take the night after that,” Wally added, clapping Green Lantern on the shoulder. “Right, ol’ buddy?”

“Sure,” John said with a frown, thinking of how he was going to break the news to Shayera that he wouldn’t be able to take her out that night. He was going to have to make it up to her tomorrow night instead.

“Okay, that sounds good for now,” Clark said. “We’ll meet up in a few days to decide our next step. If anyone comes across something of significance, report it right away. Now, next we need to discuss upcoming League member reviews.”

Batman’s focus shifted to the blank envelope resting on top of Diana’s stack of fan mail as Clark’s voice droned on like a distant hum. His eyes narrowed as he studied it, wondering who had sent her that letter. It caused a flicker of suspicion to awaken in him, one that he couldn’t quite shake. 

Diana having a secret admirer did not sit well with him in the least.

**_Metropolis; May 19th, 22:12 EST_ **

Diana stood on a nearby rooftop overlooking LexCorp, her hands on her hips as she stared down at the building as if silently willing it to give up its secrets. She didn’t like the fact that her best friend was being threatened like this. When one of her teammates was being threatened, they were threatening all of them.

If Lex Luthor was truly able to replicate Kryptonite, there was no telling the lengths that he would go to in taking Superman down. He could produce an unlimited supply, using it in multiple forms in order to kill Kal and try to destroy the Justice League.

It was no secret that Luthor hated Superman and would do whatever it took to remove him. Kal stood in the way of getting everything that Lex ever wanted. Little did he realize, though, the Justice League would never allow him to bring down the Man of Steel.

“What’s a beautiful woman like you doing on a rooftop like this?”

Diana’s lips instantly quirked with the familiar sound of that baritone voice. “That’s pretty cheesy even for a playboy like you,” she said as the Dark Knight came to stand beside her.

She looked over to see him offering her a cup of coffee. “Thought you could use something to occupy you,” he told her.

“I thought that’s what you were here for,” she flirted, taking the offered cup of coffee and trying not to notice the electricity that shot through her fingers as they touched his gauntleted hand.

“I guess my reputation precedes me,” he smoothly stated, pausing to take a sip of his coffee. “Hope I can live up to your expectations, princess.”

Diana nearly snorted in response, coughing to keep from choking on her coffee. “Hera, help me.”

“Any movement yet?” he asked.

“Lex is still in there as far as I can tell,” she replied. “I highly doubt he’s keeping the research on his Kryptonite project inside LexCorp. It would be far too obvious. He no doubt has a secret lab someplace.”

“I agree,” he decided, once again impressed by the princess’s intelligence and critical thinking skills. “He’s keeping his scientist and the lab in a discretely hidden place. We just have to figure out where that some place is located.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s keeping some information about it in his office or briefcase though,” she thoughtfully stated. “He’s just arrogant enough to do something foolish like that.”

“Let’s just keep watch for now before we start breaking into LexCorp.”

She cocked a raven eyebrow as she glanced at him. “Is the Batman chicken?”

Bruce chuckled in response, a smirk playing on his lips. “Hardly,” he said. “I just like to have a little more evidence before I start breaking laws.”

“You’re not taking Kal’s word for it?”

He picked up on the subtle surprise in her voice. The naïve princess was always so accepting of what she was told without seeing the proof. It was endearing, but it did absolutely nothing to settle his worry about her. “You know I don’t take anyone’s word as the gospel truth,” he evenly stated.

Diana shook her head in mild amusement, but there was a bit of sadness to her tone when she spoke. “You can’t even trust your best friend…or me?”

Her words gave him pause but not as much as the hurt that he could sense in her. “I trust you both, but it doesn’t mean that I still don’t want proof before believing in this replicated Kryptonite,” he replied. “You have to admit that it’s pretty far-fetched, princess. No one has been able to synthesize Kryptonite…not even me.”

“It still doesn’t mean that someone couldn’t—wait a minute,” she stopped herself mid-sentence, turning narrowed eyes on him. “Why are you trying to replicate Kryptonite? Are you planning on taking Kal down yourself someday?”

“Precautionary measures only I assure you,” Batman evenly stated, drinking his coffee as his eyes continued to scan the building across the street.

“I’m sure,” Diana murmured with a frown. “Do you think that Luthor is getting close to actually being able to synthesize Kryptonite?”

He took another long sip of his coffee as he considered her question, knowing that anything was possible. It was what kept him up at night and his paranoia running rampant. “It’s entirely possible,” he finally spoke. “It’s the reason that I’m up here on this roof with you instead of on patrol in Gotham.”

“Are Robin and Batgirl covering patrol for you?”

“Yes,” he answered her. “They’re supposed to contact me if an emergency arises. Otherwise, I’m all yours tonight, princess.”

“Wow…almost like a real date,” she lightly teased as she hooked a raven lock behind her ear. “I’m honored. If I had known, I would’ve gotten dressed up for such a special occasion.”

Bruce’s lips twitched slightly, the smallest of smirks tugging at the corner. “You’re fine just the way you are, princess…and you should be honored.”

“Oh, Hera, help me,” she muttered with a near snort of amusement as her lips touched the lip of the cup.

They spent the next several minutes in amicable silence, both lost in their own thoughts and neither of them willing to voice them at that moment. When they decided to speak again, they both did at the exact same time.

“Diana—”

“Bruce—”

“Go ahead,” Bruce insisted, pausing to collect his thoughts once more.

“I was just going to say that I feel guilty that you’re here with me when I know you probably have so much going on in Gotham,” she said. “I can handle this myself if you want to leave.”

“No,” he responded a little too quickly, pausing to check himself. “If something does go down here tonight, it’s good to have back up. Besides, Robin and Batgirl will call me if they cross paths with Killer Croc.”

“Is Croc on the hunt again?”

“Afraid so,” he confirmed. “Found a couple of bodies in the sewers a few days ago.”

“That’s not really unusual for Gotham is it?”

“No, but there’s no mistaking Croc’s handiwork,” he revealed. “It’s pretty gruesome.”

Diana could tell be the grimness of his voice that it was a truly horrifying sight to behold. “Still, I don’t mind finishing this alone,” she continued. “I don’t want to be the reason you’re not where you need to be.”

Bruce’s response was soft and filled with emotion, his voice devoid of the usual rasping grate or detached intonation that was typically so characteristic of him. “I appreciate that, Diana.”

She smiled to herself as she folded her arms against herself, her brow furrowing as she noticed movement below. “Luthor is on the move.”

Batman set his coffee cup down, adjusting the lenses in his cowl. It was definitely Luthor and, judging by the smirk on his face, he was up to something. He was carrying a briefcase as he talked on his cell phone, heading towards his car.

“Now what?” Diana asked. “Do we follow Luthor or do we stay here?”

“We follow Luthor,” Batman stated. “If he doesn’t lead us anywhere, then we can always come back here.”

“Sounds good to me,” she agreed, stepping up beside him and wrapping her arm around his waist. “Let’s go.”

“Diana, wait—”

“Too late,” she interrupted him as she lifted into the air. “We don’t have time for you to get your Batglider or whatever it is you came here in. He’s on the move.”

“I brought the Batplane,” he ground out in annoyance as they took off after Luthor, keeping high enough to not be noticed.

Bruce adjusted his hold on Diana’s waist, trying to keep his focus on the car below as it wound its way through Metropolis instead of the Amazon pressed against his side. He doubted that Luthor would be stupid enough to go to the secret lab where the fake Kryptonite was being produced especially after Clark’s run-in last night.

Luthor was not a stupid man. He had to assume that Superman was on to him now. Lex was one of the most intelligent criminal minds, but his arrogance occasionally got him into trouble. Hopefully, that would prove to be the case tonight, but he wasn’t holding his breath.

“He’s not going to lead us directly to the lab,” Diana told him. “He’s too smart for that.”

“No, but hopefully he’ll meet with someone who will lead us to what we want to know.”

“Do we ever get that lucky?” she asked.

“Patience, princess,” he replied.

She huffed in annoyance, tightening her hold on Batman’s waist and causing him to grunt in response. “My patience is fine, Dark Knight; however, you won’t be if you keep telling me that.”

Bruce smirked with her threat, relieved when she loosened her grip on him but not quite enough to drop him. It was definitely not a good idea to rile the Amazon princess when she was holding him this far above the Earth.

“He’s stopping…there,” he pointed out as Luthor parked his car in front of a bar.

“I see him,” she replied, landing on top of a rooftop across the street. “I think we’ll stand out too much if we follow him inside.”

“No doubt,” he told her. “We’ll just have to wait and see who he comes out with.”

“Too bad we didn’t bring our coffee with us…and if you dare say ‘patience, princess’, I’ll force you to eat your cape and cowl,” she threatened him.

“I’d like to see you try,” he shot back, crossing his arms against his chest as he studied the bar below.

“Careful what you wish for, Batman.”

Bruce looked at her in stunned disbelief but didn’t respond. He hoped that whatever Lex was doing here he’d make it fast. The sooner that they figured out what Lex was up to the sooner they could stop him and Superman would be safe once again.

“Have you received any more fan mail since this afternoon?” he asked.

“No, and I doubt I will,” she replied. “I’m sure it’s nothing, Bruce.”

“We’ll see,” he cryptically responded.

Diana looked at him, skepticism written on her beautiful face. “You really think this is something, don’t you?”

“Maybe,” he stated, refusing to meet her gaze. “Time will tell.”

“Why is that?” she asked. “I’ve gotten letters similar to them in the past.”

“But not from this particular individual.”

“Not that I know of.”

“Do you have any of the letters from other anonymous fans?”

“I’ve only kept some that have meant the most to me,” she softly revealed.

“I’m sure you don’t have room in your quarters to keep everything that you receive,” he teased. “I’d have to build onto the Watchtower to accommodate your fans.”

Diana chuckled softly as she shook her head. “It’s not that bad,” she claimed. “I don’t get as much fan mail as you think I do.”

“Princess, you receive the most fan mail and gifts than anyone in the entire League,” he informed her. “The second closest is Superman and he’s a very distant second.”

“Where do you rank?”

“I don’t,” he stated.

“You still didn’t answer my question,” she reminded him. “What is it about this letter than suddenly has you so suspicious?”

He drew a deep breath through his nose, releasing it slowly as he contemplated his answer. “I don’t know,” he reluctantly admitted, not liking the fact that he didn’t have a definitive reply that he could give her.

“You don’t know?”

“No,” he said. “It’s just a feeling I have.”

“A feeling?”

“Yah…a feeling,” he confirmed.

“So, your gut is telling you this?”

“Pretty much.”

“Right…” she muttered under her breath.

“My gut feeling is never wrong, Diana.”

“We’ll see,” she replied. “How are the plans coming for the Metro Tower you want to build?”

“It’s coming along,” he revealed. “I’d like your input on the plans when you come over to test my new Bat suit.”

“Wow,” Diana said with a shake of her head. “You certainly need my help quite a bit. I thought the Batman didn’t need anyone.”

Before Batman could respond, his commlink went off, interrupting their conversation. “What is it, Robin?” he asked, turning his head slightly. “Stay put…I’m on my way. Be there soon. Wait for me.”

“Princess…”

“Go, Bruce,” she told him as he began to punch buttons on his gauntlet to summon his Batplane. “I’m fine here alone.”

Batman stared at her a moment longer, words that he wanted to say to her trapped in his throat. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. “Keep me posted on what you find tonight. Call the ‘Tower if you need backup.”

“I will,” she reassured him, giving him an affectionate smile. “Be safe.”

He gave her a silent nod in response before he turned and fired his grappling gun, disappearing into the night.

**_Metropolis, May 20th, 01:58 EST_ **

Using his key, Clark unlocked the door before entering his apartment. It had been a long day to say the least and he was more than ready to relax a little before bed. Tossing his briefcase down on a nearby chair, he took off his glasses, laying them aside on the coffee table before making his way to the kitchen.

Flipping on the light, he found a note laying on the kitchen table for him, one that put a small smile on his face. Lois had left him a note to let him know she had put his dinner in the refrigerator for him. Heading to the fridge, he removed the plate, using his heat vision to warm it up. It was easier and quieter than using the microwave and possibly waking Lois up.

He sat down at the table to eat, flipping through the mail before reading the newspaper. He was rather proud of the front-page story about an embezzlement scam that he’d uncovered in Metropolis. There was already talk that he could win an award for his piece.

Turning the page, Clark came face to face with a picture of Lex Luthor standing proudly in front of LexCorp with a large smile on his face. He clenched his teeth at he glared at the picture, trying his best not to incinerate the newspaper with his heat vision.

Luthor was boasting about some new development project that his company was involved in that would bring hundreds of new jobs to Metropolis. It was more than difficult seeing Lex being praised when he knew the true heart of the man underneath.

He was a wolf in sheep’s clothing and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure everyone knew it. He just hoped that Bruce and Diana were able to find something out tonight that could help him prove that Luthor was up to no good with his latest plot to take him down.

He also hoped that Bruce and Diana didn’t kill each other before the night was over. They tended to fight like a married couple, their arguments on the Watchtower legendary. Of course, Diana was the only one besides Alfred who could really handle Bruce. 

He should’ve known it would take someone gifted by the gods to be able to deal with Bruce Wayne and handle his constantly shifting, brooding moods. On the other hand, it would take someone like Bruce to be able to combat Diana’s fierce obstinacy and fiery spirit.

Finishing his dinner, Clark took his plate to the sink, rinsing it off before leaving the kitchen. He made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, more than anxious to just curl up next to the woman he loved. Entering the bedroom, he found her fast asleep, lying on her side waiting for him.

He quickly removed his clothes, tossing them over a chair before silently sliding into bed next to her. Lois shifted in her sleep, snuggling closer to the warm, muscular body that had invaded her bed. She sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arm around her.

“Long night?” she murmured sleepily.

“Yah,” he admitted. “Just glad to be home with you.”

“No more fake Kryptonite attacks?”

“Thankfully no,” he replied, stifling a yawn. “Bruce and Diana are currently keeping watch on Luthor to see if they can figure out where he’s keeping his lab hidden.”

“Bruce and Diana?” Lois repeated, waking up a little more now with the unexpected revelation. “Isn’t it a little dangerous leaving them alone together like that?”

Clark chuckled softly as he buried his nose in her hair, pulling her flush against his naked body. He inhaled deeply, breathing in her sweet scent. “They’ll be fine, Lois,” he reassured her. “They don’t need a referee.”

“Are you sure about that?” she asked. “They’re both pretty passionate people.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard Bruce described as passionate,” he replied with amusement lacing his voice.

“He’s passionate in his own way,” Lois clarified. “He keeps it buried deep, but it’s still there. Diana’s is just far more obvious. Personally, I think they would be perfect together.”

“You do?” he questioned her, peering over at her in the darkness of their bedroom.

“They’re not as different as you might think,” Lois pointed out. “I think Diana may be the only one who can get through to Bruce.”

“They do seem to get pretty worked up around each other,” he confessed as he thought more about it.

“Like fireworks,” she said.

Clark rolled over onto his side to look at her, his fingers playing with a strand of chestnut hair. “Like us,” he teased.

“Yah…like us,” she agreed, leaning up to kiss him fully on the lips.

Clark buried his fingers in her hair, fully returning her kiss as he shifted over her. He braced himself on his forearms to keep from crushing her as he moved to kiss along her jaw to her ear, earning a throaty moan for his efforts. Lois ran her fingers through his hair before moving to settle on his back, her head tilting back against the pillows as pleasure began radiating through her entire body.

He entered her with a grunting gasp of satisfaction, his fingers curling into the sheets beneath her. It was like coming home all over again as he began to make love to her, fireworks exploding around them once more as they gave themselves over to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wish I could just tell you all what's going to be coming in this fic b/c I'm so excited about what I've got up my sleeve, but I can't ruin the surprises! Hope you're all enjoying this! :)
> 
> UP NEXT: Diana visits Bruce in the Batcave and Batman searches for Killer Croc.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_Batcave; May 20th, 18:48 EST_ **

Bruce descended into his domain with a cup of coffee gripped firmly in his hand and a determined expression fixed on his face. He was anxious to track down Killer Croc before anymore bodies showed up in the sewers, but he was also interested in reading Diana’s report from the stakeout.

He still felt a twinge of guilt about leaving Diana during the stakeout last night, but Robin had gotten a lead on Croc. He had needed to return to Gotham or there could have been more fatalities. They had followed his trail for hours only to lose Croc in the end.

When he had returned to the cave early this morning, he had checked the Watchtower logs to find out if Diana had needed backup after he had left. Thankfully, she hadn’t called for any, returning to her quarters on the ‘Tower around five in the morning.

He hadn’t been very happy that she had been called out for a mission in Bolivia an hour later. Even though blessed by the gods, even the Amazon princess needed sleep once in a while. He made a mental note to have a long talk with Flash about calling in Leaguers for a mission like that after going a night without sleep.

Bruce pulled up the report that Diana had filed earlier today from their stakeout. He quickly read through it, impressed once again with her concise yet detailed report. It appeared that Luthor had met with an unknown woman at the bar last night, but, according to Diana’s report, it didn’t appear to her to be a romantic meeting.

With Luthor, though, that didn’t necessarily mean that it wouldn’t turn into a romantic encounter later on down the road. He wondered if this woman was the scientist that Luthor had hired to replicate Kryptonite for him. He jotted down a few notes about the woman’s appearance that Diana had thankfully provided in great detail. It would certainly help him narrow down the search for this woman and the nature of her relationship with Luthor.

He was going to have to get Diana a small camera to carry with her at all times. The problem was where she was going to keep it while on missions. That posed a problem seeing how her uniform left very little to the imagination and yet just enough to be completely and utterly dangerous.

Bruce began running a cross check on all of Luthor’s known associates against the description that Diana had provided. So far, he was coming up with nothing. Hopefully, Clark and J’onn would be able to gather even further information tonight on their stakeout.

He decided that this latest situation with Luthor couldn’t have come at a worst time. He was already on a man hunt for Killer Croc before he amassed any more victims. On top of that, he was trying to oversee the construction of the new Metro Tower they were about to build in Metropolis.

He wanted to get it underway as soon as possible to help temper the fear that the Justice League was becoming far too powerful. He hoped that being more planet based than orbiting in outer space would help quell some of that fear and suspicion that Cadmus had only perpetuated.

Now, they had been forced into an offensive mode, forced to improve relations between the Justice League and the world. Public relations work was definitely not something that he enjoyed or even participated in. He didn’t have the patience for it. He preferred to let Clark or Diana handle the PR work while he worked in the shadows where he felt far more comfortable. 

Clark and Diana were the bright and shiny heroes that the world wanted to see, and he was more than happy to let them do it. Besides, he’d probably end up losing his temper and terrifying the reporters not to mention further damaging the reputation of the Justice League. It was just as well that he remained hidden behind the scenes.

“Whatcha doin’?”

“Working on a League case,” Bruce muttered as he pulled up other case files. There wasn’t much more he could do about finding the woman until he had more information on her.

Bruce suddenly felt a head lean over his right shoulder. “What kind of case is it?” Tim asked.

“Nothing you need to worry about right now,” Bruce informed him. “Did you get your school work done?”

“Report for history is written, math homework is done, and I read the first three chapters of Moby Dick,” he revealed with a proud grin as he hopped up to sit on the edge of Bruce’s desk.

Bruce smiled to himself at the smug grin that his young partner was giving him. Tim was clearly pleased with himself for being caught up with his homework. “Good,” he praised him. “Now, you can work on cleaning up the mess you made in the training room yesterday.”

Tim’s grin fell with the reminder of that event. “That wasn’t really my fault,” he adamantly swore. “I was trying out a new fighting move that I thought would work. It didn’t exactly turn out the way that I had anticipated.”

“Obviously,” Bruce drawled as he glanced at the boy. “Still, you need to clean it up. It’s not Alfred’s job to clean up after you down here.”

Tim’s shoulders sunk with the mention of Alfred, knowing that Bruce was right. “Fine,” he relented, slipping off the desk and onto his feet once more. “It’s not like you don’t leave stuff all over down here too.”

“It’s my cave,” he pointed out.

“Why do we even have to clean up down here then?” Tim questioned him, still hoping to get out of it. “It’s not like we get very many visitors down here and besides that it’s a freaking cave. Caves are supposed be messy and dirty.”

“Actually, we will be having a visitor this evening,” Bruce absentmindedly informed him as he continued to peruse files.

Tim paused to give him an incredulous look, his eyebrows furrowing with curiosity. “Really? Who is it?”

“Wonder Woman,” he revealed as he focused on the crime scene that Killer Croc had left for him to clean up the other night. It was a gruesome sight to behold, one that he knew would be haunting his dreams for weeks to come.

“So? She’s been here before,” Tim reminded him with an indifferent shrug of a shoulder. 

“Yes, but you still need to clean up the mess you made,” he told him. “Go get the broom and dustpan and clean up the broken mirror. Make sure you get all the pieces. I don’t want to find a shard of mirror in the bottom of my foot later on.”

“It’s not like she’s your girlfriend or anything,” Tim muttered under his breath, sulking as he stalked away. “She should be, though. It’s not like you don’t really like her.”

Bruce’s lips curled into a frown with Tim’s words, nearly causing him to miss a keystroke as he typed on his computer. He glanced at the clock at the bottom corner of his computer screen. He’d hoped to get a little more work done in the search for Croc before she got her, but he really needed her input on the construction of the Metro Tower.

He heard the transporter alarm at that moment, alerting him to the fact that he had a guest arriving. Leaving his computer system, he made his way down the platform steps to meet her. A bright glimmer of light preceded her appearance on the transporter pad in the cave, a smile gracing her face as she saw him approaching her.

“Sorry I’m late,” she apologized, dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt, and sandals. “I’ve been away on missions all day.”

Bruce frowned with the revelation, taking note of the fatigue that lined her eyes. “Diana, we could have rescheduled this,” he told her. “We didn’t have to review the plans right now.”

“No, it’s all right,” she reassured him as she descended the steps. “It’s a welcome reprieve from being sent out on another mission.”

“You never should’ve been sent out right after returning from an all-night stakeout,” he stated, angry with Flash for his thoughtlessness.

She held up a hand in an effort to stifle his anger. “It’s okay, Bruce…really,” she said. “They were shorthanded and needed the help this morning. I was more than happy to help out.”

“You’re always more than happy to help out. They take advantage of that fact,” he stated in annoyance. “You should have been taken off the schedule after returning from Bolivia.”

The corner of Diana’s red lips ticked up with his comment. Of course, he would know that she had gone to Bolivia. He knew everything that went on. “Well, I’m here now so let’s see the plans you have so far.”

“Follow me,” he told her, turning on his heel and leading her towards a large table in the cave where several blueprints were spread out.

“Hey, Diana,” Tim greeted her as he walked by with a broom and dustpan in his hands.

Diana chuckled softly at the sight, wondering what had happened down here this time that required clean up by a sullen-looking sidekick. “Hello, Tim,” she replied with a grin. “Tried another move that didn’t go so well?”

Tim drew a deep breath, releasing it through his nose. “You could sort of say that,” he replied.

“I’d be happy to teach you some Amazonian moves if you’d like,” she offered.

Tim’s face immediately brightened with the thought of learning Ancient Greek fighting skills. “Heck yah! That would be so badass!”

“Language, Tim,” Bruce warned him.

“Sorry,” Tim muttered.

“We’ll have to find time for me to teach you,” she said.

“Right now, though, she’s here to work with me,” Bruce clarified. “I believe you have more training to do before we head out on patrol.”

“Oh, yah…right,” Tim muttered, wrinkling his nose. “I hate practicing Tai Chi. It’s so boring.”

“It’s very important that you master those moves,” Diana encouraged him. “It’s one of the building blocks that many other martial art skills are based on.”

“Okay!” Tim excitedly responded, running off to start his exercises once he’d cleaned up the mess that he’d made.

Diana turned to Bruce, a warm smile lighting her face. “He is so sweet, Bruce,” she told him. “He has such a purity of heart.”

“He is a good boy,” he agreed. “He’s not hardheaded like Dick and he’s definitely not a troublemaker like Jason was. There’s a genuine goodness in him. I just fear that I’ll end up corrupting him one of these days, dampening his spirit.”

Diana laid a hand on Bruce’s forearm, squeezing it gently. “You could never do such a thing, Bruce,” she reassured him. “I know you think there is nothing but darkness and rage inside of you, but there’s far more to you than that.”

Bruce gave her a soft smile, momentarily losing himself in her blue eyes that always seemed to draw him in. Catching himself, he cleared his throat as he abruptly pulled away from her. “These are all the blueprints that I had drawn up for the new Metro Tower. I’d like to see what you think of them and if you have any other suggestions before construction starts in the next couple of weeks.”

Taking a seat at the table, Diana pulled one of the blueprints over to her to inspect it. She carefully studied the layout of the first floor, becoming acutely aware of a very muscular body leaning over her shoulder. “What is this going to be here?” she asked, tapping her fingernail on the blueprint.

“That is where the commissary will be…and this will be the monitor womb,” he pointed out for her. He grabbed a pencil lying on the desk. “These over here are going to be conference rooms.”

“Are there going to be quarters for the League members?” she asked as she looked over the plans with an intent gaze.

“Ah, yes…over here,” he thoughtfully murmured, reaching past her to retrieve a different blueprint. “It’s going to be on the upper floors. The founders will have quarters on the top floor and the rest of the League will be on floors beneath us.”

“I like that idea. It’ll make it easy access for departures and arrivals,” she decided. “Will there be a common gathering room?”

“I hadn’t considered it, but I guess we could make this area over here into an entertainment room,” he agreed, moving to slide into a chair right beside her.

She watched as he began writing down some notes on the blueprints, crossing out some things and adding in others. “Where will the transporter rooms be?”

“They will be…along here,” he said as he showed her another blueprint, leaning against her side as he reached past her. “The training rooms will be on the second floor…over…here. They’re going to be even more advanced then the ones on the Watchtower. Off the training rooms, I designed a room specifically with hot tubs and a sauna to help with relaxation after missions.”

“Bruce, this is amazing,” Diana said, glancing at him. “I’m never going to want to return to the Watchtower.”

The corner of Bruce’s lips curled with her compliment. “I think this is really going to help create a more approachable view of the Justice League.”

“I really like what you’ve done with this,” she told him. “You’ve put a lot of thought and planning into it.”

He sat back in his seat as he stared at the various blueprints on the table. “I fear that if we don’t do something to connect more with the world we could be in for a nasty battle.”

Diana frowned as she sat forward, her forearms coming to rest on top of the table. “What do you mean?”

“There’s been a lot of backlash against us, princess,” he replied. “All it’s going to take is one fight that injures civilians or one mission that causes an international incident and we’ll lose all backing from the United Nations. Our own government is questioning us, questioning our motives…assigning us a League liaison to keep tabs on us.”

“You think Cadmus was just the beginning, don’t you?” she inquired, sadness permeating her blue eyes.

He knew how much what had happened with Cadmus had affected her especially in regard to Long Shadow. She took the growing animosity against the League personally. It was her compassionate heart and her immense capacity to love that made the hurt that much harder to bear.

“I’m afraid so, Diana,” he confirmed. “I think there will be more distrust from the government. They’re going to start making demands, wanting us to make concessions…possibly disband the League.”

Diana’s gaze fell to the plans spread out on the table, the thought of the League being dissolved cutting her like a knife. This was her family. What would become of her and her mission? She couldn’t return to Themyscira. There was no place for her to go.

She swallowed hard at the thought of it. She’d already lost one home and family. She couldn’t bear to lose another. She saw a hand slip into her view, moving to cover hers. His fingers curled around hers, tightening and providing the comfort that she needed.

“I won’t let it come down to that, princess,” he assured her, her head lifting to meet his intense gaze. “It’s why I’m taking measures to build this Metro Tower. I’m keeping a close eye on Amanda Waller and what she’s been up to. I’m not going to let them shut down the Justice League.”

Diana drew a deep breath to calm her hammering heart, nodding in acknowledgement. “Thank you, Bruce,” she softly said, finding that his proximity was even closer to hers than it just had been. “I really appreciate that. I’ll do whatever it takes to help you keep the League together.”

“Diana…” he murmured his name, his eyes falling to her lips, her warm breath brushing against his face.

“Hey, Bruce!” Tim yelled as he ran towards them. “We got trouble!”

Bruce abruptly yanked his hand from Diana’s as if he’d just been burned by her, sitting up straighter as his surrogate son approached. “What’s wrong, Tim?”

“The Bat signal just went up,” he announced. “We got trouble.”

“Go get suited up,” Bruce told him as he stood to his feet. “Sorry, princess.”

“No apologies, Bruce,” she replied as she stood as well. “Do you want some help?”

She knew the answer to her question even as the words left her mouth. His hardening expression only added an exclamation point to the answer. “No, we’ve got this.”

“I’ll see later then,” she said as she began to make her way towards the transporters. “Just let me know when you want to test that new Bat suit.”

“I will,” he agreed as he made his way to the changing area.

Bruce momentarily paused to watch as Diana walked up the platform steps to the transporter pad, brushing a raven curl behind her ear as she keyed in her destination. Steeling himself, he stalked towards the changing area as she disappeared from sight.

**_Gotham; May 22nd, 01:36 EST_ **

Batman landed in the sewer with a splash, water and sewage spraying up around his black boots. It was one of his least favorite places to investigate, but circumstances were turning grimmer by the day. Another body had been discovered in Gotham’s network of sewers…or what was left of a body.

After being examined by the coroner, the remains had finally been determined to be that of a human—Caucasian male, early thirties, one hundred eighty-two centimeters, dead approximately a couple of days. It matched the description of a man reported missing two days ago by a woman whose husband never returned home from work.

He had seen some of the very worst of man during his years as Batman, more than anyone should ever have to witness, but he knew that nothing could compare to the carnage left behind by Killer Croc. It was something that followed him into his sleep.

Pulling out his flashlight, he began heading south in hopes of finding Croc. The body count was steadily building. He needed to put a stop to it before any more people lost their lives. The death toll wasn’t going to end any time soon if Killer Croc continued to run around free.

Batman repeatedly passed his light from one side of the sewer tunnel to the other in hopes of picking up Croc’s trail again. He had been hot on his trail for three nights now. He knew that he was closing in on him. It was just a matter of time before he finally found him. It was a fight that he almost relished, knowing that he would be removing a vicious killer from Gotham’s streets.

There was an overwhelming sense of foreboding and menace that seemed to permeate the air around him, pressing in on every side of him. The distant sound of rats skittering and squeaking as they ran through the tunnels filled his ears, the mournful meows of a lost cat accompanying the disturbing chorus.

He pushed the sounds from his mind as he methodically worked his way down the tunnel, ignoring the stench that he was walking through. It meant another uniform would need to be incinerated but it would be worth it if it meant catching a deadly killer in the end.

“Robin to Batman.”

“What is it?”

“Any luck?”

“Nothing yet,” Batman informed him, keeping his voice low as he came to a crossroads in the network of tunnels.

“Another person has gone missing,” Robin replied. “A construction worker was reported missing tonight near Broadmoor and Stanton Streets.”

“Great,” Batman grumbled under his breath. “I’m pretty close to there. I’ll head towards that vicinity. Keep me posted if you come across anything else.”

“Roger that,” Tim said. “Robin out.”

Keeping a steady sweep of his flashlight, Batman froze as his light shined on something. He spotted a pile of bones near a wall. Fearing the worse, he cautiously approached as he reached for a batarang. His senses were hyperaware of his murky surroundings, his muscles tense in anticipation of a possible attack from behind.

Crouching before the bones, he began to exam them, picking one up and holding it up to his light. It was quite large but didn’t appear to be human. If he had to venture a guess, he believed it to be a large dog, one that Croc had devoured. Whatever Croc hadn’t eaten, the sewer rats had certainly finished off.

He slowly ran a gauntleted thumb over the deep scratch marks left in the bone by Croc’s teeth. Removing an evidence bag from his utility belt, he took one of the smaller bones and put it inside, wanting to test it himself back in the cave.

Standing to his feet, Batman’s light swept the sewer tunnel, his stomach churning with the thought of what else Killer Croc could have gotten his hands on and dragged down here to feast on. He needed to find him and put him away before any more people lost their lives.

He paused to glance back over his shoulder to check behind him before continuing towards his intended destination. His boots softly sloshed through the ankle-deep water, his mind working through the case in hopes of figuring out what Croc was up to with all these murders.

There had to be more going on then just a simple feeding frenzy. He just needed to corner Croc and find out what was actually fueling this string of murders. With any luck, he’d be able to track him down tonight and put an end to this nightmare.

He paused to check his coordinates on the mini-computer on his gauntlet, his lips fixed with a frown. It was so easy to get lost down here. One wrong turn and he could be wandering down here for days on end in an effort to find his way out. Thankfully, he had his mini-computer to keep him on the right track.

The soft sound of a low growl caused Batman to instantly freeze in his tracks, his grip on his batarang tightening. He carefully continued walking, pretending as though he hadn’t heard the echoing growl that seemed to have built in intensity as it travelled along the sewer tunnel.

The acoustics of the labyrinth of tunnels made it difficult to pinpoint where the sounds were coming from, but the implants built into his cowl helped him to narrow it down. It was definitely coming from somewhere on his left. 

He had no doubt that Croc knew that he was down here. His sense of smell was unrivaled despite the fierce stench that permeated the sewer. Turning his flashlight off, Batman switched to his night vision lenses, the tunnels becoming awash in an eerie green glow that only seemed to add to the nagging apprehension he could feel building. Whatever he was about to find, it wasn’t going to be pretty.

He turned to the tunnel on his left, moving stealthily towards the rumbling growl. He couldn’t help wondering who was the predator and who was the prey at that moment, but he knew that he would be the victor when all was said and done.

Exchanging his batarang for a modified one, he pondered why Killer Croc hadn’t come after him yet. He had been down here for a couple of hours at least. Was the reptilian creature attempting to draw him into some sort of trap or was he just toying with him before attempting to make a meal out of him?

Something had triggered the feeding frenzy that Croc was on. The question was what.

A blood-curdling scream echoed through the tunnels causing Batman’s blood to run like ice water in his veins. He raced towards the sound of the scream, hoping to get there before Croc could finish the man off. Rounding a corner, he spotted what appeared to be Croc, his dark eyes glaring at him with a disconcerting glow. 

He had an arm wrapped firmly around a man who was screaming for help, a look of sheer terror on his face as he clawed futilely at the thick appendage around his neck. Blood ran down the side of his head from an open gash on his forehead, another one in his abdomen.

“Croc!” Batman growled, adjusting his grip on his batarang. “Let him go!”

Croc seemed to stare at him as if seeing him but not registering who it was, tilting his head slightly as if surprised Batman knew who he was. It was if he didn’t recognize the Dark Knight as he glared darkly at him. Croc growled low in his throat as if in warning to stay back, sneering at him as if taunting him to try to get him to release his hostage.

“Help me…please!” the man screamed, his breathing ragged.

Croc lowered his head, his eyes narrowing as he studied the Batman. “You don’t need to do this, Croc,” Batman told him. “Let him go!”

The reptilian tilted his head as if trying to comprehend what he was saying. He tightened his hold on the man as Batman slowly edged his way closer towards them. With a threatening growl, Croc suddenly pushed his hostage directly at Batman, throwing his hostage at him before turning and disappearing down the tunnel.

Batman caught the man who immediately crumpled to the ground in his arms. He looked up in search of Croc, gazing down the tunnel where he had taken off but saw nothing. He needed to go after him, but he knew that the man needed medical attention right away.

“Thank you…thank you,” the man breathlessly panted over and over again before finally passing out.

Bruce growled under his breath, grinding his teeth in frustration. He’d have to go after Croc later. Right now, he needed to get this man to the hospital right away. Lifting the man into a fireman’s hold, he began to make his way out of the network of tunnels, knowing that his search for Croc was nowhere near over. Something was definitely wrong with the reptilian, something very different about him.

He was going to have to go back to the cave to review all the evidence that he had collected so far and review the images from the camcorder in his cowl. If what he suspected was happening to Croc, then Gotham was in definite danger.

**_Watchtower; May 23rd, 14:13 EST_ **

Diana stretched her neck as she exited the Monitor Womb, anxious to get something to drink before heading to her quarters. She’d just pulled a double shift of monitor duty, something that she dreaded doing, but it had been an unavoidable necessity.

Batman was scheduled for the morning shift before her, but he’d had an emergency in Gotham that had required his attention. Evidently, Killer Croc was giving the Dark Knight of Gotham a run for his money. She had a bad feeling that the death count was rising, accounting for Batman’s horrible mood when he had contacted her to cover his shift for him.

She had been more than happy to help him out despite his rather rude behavior, but only because she knew the real reason behind it. It wasn’t often that she was aware of the cause of his dark moods or what cases he had going on in Gotham, but this time had been a unique situation.

Besides, she wasn’t beyond using it against him in the future, gently reminding him of the fact that she had been so nice as to do him a favor by covering his shift for him without question. She had to admit that it worried her how tired he had appeared. Despite the fact his cowl covered half his face, she could still tell that the case was weighing heavily on him.

She just hoped that Alfred forced him to get some much-needed sleep. If the British butler didn’t, she had no qualms about stepping in and forcing him to rest. Of course, she knew that particular mission was a dangerous one to undertake to say the least, one that would carry a fair bit of arguing and quite a lot of cursing on both their parts.

With a faint smile gracing her lips, Diana made her way to the mailroom, deciding to check her box before heading to the commissary and then her quarters to relax for a little bit before heading to the training room. It was her turn to stake out LexCorp again. Hopefully, tonight would be the night that Lex finally made some sort of move.

The last few nights had not produced anything helpful. It was almost as if Lex knew that they were following him. It was frustrating beyond measure to know that Luthor was trying to destroy her best friend and there wasn’t anything that she could do about it.

She wasn’t certain if Bruce was going to be able to join her tonight or not. It sounded as if things in Gotham were escalating. She definitely didn’t want to take him away from any important case especially with how dire it appeared to be.

It annoyed her to no end that Bruce refused to allow her to help him with some of his cases. Releasing a reluctant sigh, she knew that she just needed to be thankful that he allowed her to even be in Gotham as it was. Last year, he wouldn’t have even let her set one foot inside Gotham’s city limits. Now, he was inviting her into the Batcave.

Entering the mailroom, Diana gave Tyler a warm smile. “Do I have any mail today?” she asked.

“As always,” Tyler enthusiastically replied with a grin, handing over a large stack of mail. “You always get the most mail of anyone on the Watchtower.”

“I hardly think so,” Diana maintained as she took the stack from him.

“You’re the most popular superhero in the whole world, Wonder Woman,” Tyler told her. “Everyone loves you.”

Diana shook her head in disagreement. “I highly doubt that,” she said with a soft chuckle. “Thanks, Tyler. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you then,” he told her with a grin, a dreamy expression gracing his face.

“Dude, you’ve got it so bad for her,” Randy softly said as Diana exited. “You know you don’t stand a chance with her.”

“Not with Batman constantly hanging around her,” Tyler muttered dejectedly.

Hearing their conversation, Diana bit at her bottom lip in amusement as she left the mailroom. She began flipping through her mail, her thoughts wandering as she headed towards the comm. She tucked her mail under her arm, anxious to grab some lunch before heading to her quarters.

Taking a tray, she quickly made her way through the line before turning to leave, nearly plowing directly into Superman who had snuck up behind her. “Oh, hi, Kal,” she said, surprised with his presence.

“Hey, I wanted to let you know that I can help you tonight if Batman can’t make it,” he offered.

“I’ll be perfectly fine,” she told him, her pride instantly prickling with Kal and Bruce’s overprotectiveness. “How are you holding up?”

Superman exhaled deeply, his shoulders slumping slightly. “I’m worried,” he confided in her. “Every time I stop a criminal I can’t help wondering if they’re going to pull Kryptonite out to test it on me again.”

“We’ll find out where he’s hiding his lab and we’ll put a stop to it,” she reassured him. “Luthor is going to make a mistake and we’re going to be there to catch him when he does.”

“Thanks, Di,” Clark replied with a forced smile. “Call me if you run into anything tonight.”

“I will,” she promised him before leaving the comm with lunch and mail in hand.

Entering her quarters, Diana set her tray down on her desk, pausing to take a long sip of her iced mocha before grabbing her sandwich and mail. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she began sorting through her mail, a soft smile gracing her lips as she found herself staring at a brightly colored envelope with a drawing of herself on it from a child.

She was somewhat taken aback when she came across another pink envelope with nothing written on the front again, similar to the one that she had received the other day. Setting her sandwich aside, she frowned as she opened the envelope and removed the pink paper.

_Wonder Woman,  
I hope you liked my last letter I sent. I collect every article I can find about you in the newspapers and keep them in a book. You did a great job flying into that burning building to rescue those children yesterday.   
I hope that we can meet sometime soon. I’d really like to get to know the most beautiful woman in the world.  
Talk to you soon,  
Your Biggest Fan_

Diana reread the letter again before tucking it back inside the pink envelope, frowning with curiosity as she stared at it. She couldn’t help wondering who this person was that claimed to be her biggest fan or why her name was never on the envelope. Still, it always ended up in her mailbox.

Was it one of the civilian staff who also had mailboxes in the mailroom? They could very easily slip it into her box without notice. Setting the letter back into the pile with the rest of her mail, she carefully thought through her day to day routines and duties, who she spent time with or frequently spoke to.

“Batman to Wonder Woman.”

“What’s up, Batman.”

“I’m going to try my best to help you with surveillance tonight, but I won’t be able to stay the whole night,” he told her.

“Croc still on the loose?”

She heard an almost imperceptible sigh before he responded. “Afraid so,” he curtly responded, his tone clipped with reluctance to discuss the case any further.

“I’ll be perfectly fine watching Luthor by myself tonight,” she insisted. “Take care of Gotham, Bruce. It’s more important.”

“Princess…”

“I’m serious,” she firmly stated. “You worry about Gotham right now and I’ll handle Luthor. Divide and conquer, right? Just go find Croc and then you can help me.”

There was a long, tense pause, one that told her he was struggling with the decision. “Fine,” he finally responded. “Promise to call me if you need backup.”

“Bruce…”

“Promise me, princess,” he nearly growled.

“Fine,” she relented with a smirk.

“Good. Batman out.”

Diana shook her head in frustrated amazement as she picked up her sandwich to finish her lunch. The two most important men in her life were always so overprotective of her. While she appreciated their concern, it was highly unnecessary and definitely unwanted.

She was a thousand years older than them, training with a sword from the time she could pick one up. If anyone needed to be careful, it was Luthor. She swore when she got her hands on him he was going to curse the day he’d decided to go after Superman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hmmm...what is up with Killer Croc and is Bruce getting closer to letting Diana in? It certainly seems to be looking that way. :)
> 
> Just so you know I'm doing something different with this fic. There's going to be a lot less inner dialogue by the characters explaining their thoughts and feelings. I'm also skipping all the grunting and growling and pushing away by BM when it comes to Diana. I'm writing BM getting past all that and on the verge of actually letting her into his life so he's going to be more open with her, a little more flirty and more willing to let her be in Gotham and the cave. Hope that helps explain some things.
> 
> UP NEXT: Diana runs into interference while following Luthor, but ends up getting a lead in the end.
> 
> NOTICE: I started a poll about which fic you guys want to see after Deadly Intentions so please go to my profile on Fanfiction.Net and vote!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_Metropolis; May 23rd 22:02 EST_ **

Diana paced the length of the roof with arms crossed against her bust. A frown of annoyance was firmly fixed on her face as she studied LexCorp in hopes of spotting something that would help them. She was growing tired of this endless watching and waiting while Luthor was out there creating a bigger and better Kryptonite to take down her best friend.

There had to be a better way of going about this, one that didn’t include nightly surveillance watches on a rooftop waiting for Luthor to slip up. She was more than happy to help out and do whatever was necessary to save her friend and stop Luthor, but she was growing impatient and frustrated with every passing night.

She reached for her commlink to call Bruce, her sense of boredom beginning to gnaw at her sanity. She just as quickly lowered her hand, knowing that he was too busy trying to find Killer Croc to waste time talking to her. Besides, he’d only bring up her impatience again in future conversations in an effort to rile her up.

She had to admit that she was a little disappointed that he wasn’t here tonight with her, but she had been the one to insist that he stay in Gotham where he was most needed. Her lips twisted into a contemplative scowl, the desire to help him still lingering there right beneath the surface.

She swiftly tamped down on that desire as she turned on her heel to pace the length of the rooftop all over again, knowing he’d have a furious meltdown if she showed up to help him. Her mind began to sort through ways they could get the information they needed from Luthor before something horrible happened to Kal.

What Diana wanted to do and what she knew they should do were two completely different things. She had half a mind to find Luthor and force him to talk with the use of her Lasso of Truth. That would certainly get them the answers that they so desperately needed. It was also considered illegal in the eyes of the judicial system.

With a sigh, Diana paused to study the building before her, noticing Luthor finally leaving. He had certainly been keeping very late hours recently leaving her to wonder just what else he was possibly planning. She watched as he got into his car, lifting into the air to follow him.

Hopefully, tonight he would lead her where she wanted him to.

Staying high in the sky to avoid detection, she kept a close eye on Luthor’s car as he wound his way through the streets of Metropolis. She prayed that he wasn’t just heading home, but she knew that he was too smart to lead them straight to where the lab was located.

Batman had placed a tracer on his car the first night they had done surveillance together, but it hadn’t produced anything incriminating and definitely nothing that would indicate where the lab was hidden. Luthor had to know that they were on to him to some extent.

Kal wasn’t stupid and neither was Luthor. It would be easy to piece it together and link the fake Kryptonite attack all back to Luthor. The question was how long was Luthor going to let this play out before he finally slipped up. It was only a matter time before they caught him and stopped this insane plan of his.

She knew that she probably should be concerned about the fact that Bruce himself had tried to synthesize Kryptonite. It had been a little unsettling to find out about, but she knew Bruce and she understood his reasoning behind it to some extent even if she didn’t wholly agree with it.

She slowed to a stop as Luthor parked his car outside of the same bar that she and Bruce had followed him to that first night, giving her hope he was meeting the same woman. She was determined to find out the identity of this mysterious woman that he had been meeting with, feeling as though she was somehow at the center of all this.

Landing in an empty alley, Diana stayed back in the shadows, keeping a close watch on Luthor as he exited his car and entered the bar. Leaning her right shoulder against the brick building, she folded her arms against her chest and settled in for the long wait.

This went against everything that she’d ever been trained to do—staying in the shadows, waiting and watching, gathering intel in hopes of getting necessary information. She was a warrior at heart, always ready to throw herself headlong into a fight with fists primed and ready. While she knew that doing things Bruce’s way was better in this particular situation, it didn’t make the waiting any easier.

She watched the people as they passed by, couples holding hands…laughing and talking and sharing kisses. It reminded her of the night that she and Bruce had done surveillance on the rooftop across from the Iceberg Lounge only to run into Circe.

She softly shook her head in amused remembrance, recalling Bruce’s foolish reasons that he had listed off like a grocery list. The man had definitely been thinking about it if he had been able to rattle off those reasons like that. 

She couldn’t help wondering if this woman that Luthor was meeting with was someone of a romantic interest or not. She had a feeling it was more business than personal, but they had no definite proof either way. The only thing they had right now was her gut feeling that it was business.

The woman had exited the bar with him that night, but they hadn’t touched or kissed, hadn’t exchanged any fleeting glances or goodbyes. They had simply gone their own way after exiting the bar together, both sharing a silent nod of agreement about something.

Diana wished now that she had chosen to follow the woman that night instead of Luthor. Tonight, though, she was definitely going to follow her. She clearly held the key to whatever Luthor was planning with his desire to destroy Superman.

She quickly straightened up as she spotted Luthor and the unknown woman leaving the bar. They exited much the same way as they had the last time she had seen them, sharing a silent nod before parting ways. Luthor made his way to his car while the woman hailed a cab, neither sharing any fleeting glances.

Diana immediately took to the air, prepared to follow the cab wherever it led her. She hoped it took her to the hidden research lab. She was more than anxious to remove everything she could get her hands on in order to keep it someplace safely away from Kal.

The problem was they were going to have to make sure that every bit of the research was seized as well. They couldn’t afford to have Luthor trying to recreate his research from files that he’d secreted away someplace safe or one of the scientists trying to synthesize it later on his own.

She followed the mysterious woman for several blocks, hopeful that she was getting closer to finding some answers. The only thing that warned her of impending trouble was the subtle shift in wind. She suddenly flipped in the air, finding Bizzaro flying straight towards her with hands fisted and ready for a fight.

“Me going to save you,” Bizzaro said as he threw a fist at her.

Diana easily dodged his swing, wondering where in Hera he had come from. She didn’t have time to think too much about it as Bizzaro compensated, his hands going for her throat. His large hands wrapped around her neck, squeezing hard as he gritted his teeth.

“Batman to Wonder Woman.”

Diana attempted to get free from Bizzaro’s vice-like grip, struggling against his attempt to choke her. She pounded her fists against his arms to no avail. She hit her commlink as Batman called her name again, not wanting Bruce to show up here.

“Now…is…not…a good…time,” she choked out, wheezing as she tried to catch her breath.

“Diana, what’s going on?” he urgently demanded.

“Just…Bizzaro,” she ground out, her vision beginning to tunnel.

“I’m calling Superman to back you up,” Batman stated.

Lifting her boot, she kicked Bizzaro hard in the chest, forcing him to release his hold on her throat. “I’m fine,” she stated. “I can take care of him…myself.”

Diana hit her commlink, disconnecting the line as she blocked another swing by Bizzaro. She hit him with a right hook, sending him sailing back through the air and buying her a moment to regroup. She flew straight at him, her lips curled back into a sneer. She was more than prepared for a good fight.

“What are you doing here, Bizzaro?” she demanded to know, wondering if Luthor had sent him after her.

“Me going to tell you,” he said with a scowl.

Diana just shook her head at his backward speech pattern, worried about the reason for his presence. She was certain that Luthor had not seen her so how did Bizzaro find her? “What are you after?” she asked again.

She didn’t have to wait for an answer from Bizzaro as Star Sapphire appeared, attempting to blast her out of the sky. Diana used her bracers to block her shots, redirecting them back at Sapphire who ducked out of the way at the last moment.

Bizzaro grabbed Diana from behind, wrapping his arms around her and locking her in a death grip. Diana threw her head back, slamming into Bizzaro’s forehead and igniting his rage. He growled furiously, tightening his hold on the Amazon to the point of nearly fracturing her ribs.

“Your time is up, Wonder Woman,” Star Sapphire taunted her as she pointed her weapon at her.

“That’s what you think,” she countered as Star Sapphire fired her weapon at her.

Diana turned at the last moment, Bizzaro taking the full brunt of the blast. He cried out in shock as he released his hold on her, falling to the ground below and landing with a crash on top of a van. Glass exploded with the force of his landing, shattering into a million pieces.

Using her lasso, she caught Star Sapphire just as she was about to launch another attack at her. She yanked hard on her lasso, her fist slamming into Sapphire and knocking her out cold. Flying down to where Bizzaro lay unconscious on top of the van, she spotted Superman flying towards her with a limp Copperhead in hand.

“Found this one a couple of streets over trying to rob a bank,” Kal told her.

“I take it Batman called you to back me up,” Diana snapped with a scowl on her face as she hooked her lasso at her hip.

“Yah, he said you were being attacked,” he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as she glared darkly at him. He held up his hands in front of him in defense, knowing she was really mad at him and Bruce. “I tried to tell him you could handle it, but he insisted I at least check on you.”

Diana angrily growled as she pulled Bizzaro from the top of the van he’d landed on. “You two worry far too much,” she bit out. “I’m perfectly capable of handling these two and you know it.”

“I know you are…I know you are,” he readily replied in an effort to soothe her anger with them. “Batman really does know it too, but you know him, Diana. He’s always paranoid and worried about the ‘what if’s’ and the unseen variables. It was probably for the best that I came. Otherwise, you might not have known about Copperhead inside the bank.”

“Batman’s going to give himself an ulcer one of these days,” she grumbled.

Clark chuckled with her response, knowing truer words had never been spoken. “Probably so,” he agreed.

“Have you run into anymore synthetic Kryptonite?” she asked.

“No, not yet,” he said with a shake of his head. “I know he’s going to try again, though. It’s only a matter of time before they’ll need to test it out again.”

“We’ll shut him down, Kal,” she reassured him.

“Were you able to find out anything tonight?”

“Maybe,” she revealed with a frown. “Luthor went to meet that woman again at the same bar. I was following her cab from above when Bizzaro showed up out of nowhere. I thought maybe Luthor had figured out I was following him and sent Bizzaro after me, but with Star Sapphire and Copperhead here, I think it was just a coincidence.”

“I agree,” he said. “There were burn marks on the bank vault door that match her sapphire. Bizzaro was probably standing watch outside and caught sight of you.”

“That makes sense,” she decided.

“I’ll take these three in,” he told her. “Why don’t you go ahead and turn in for the night?”

“No, I want to see if I can find that woman again,” she said. “I’m going to head back to the bar to see if I can get any information about her.”

Kal looked her up and down, taking in her patriotic uniform. “Dressed like that?”

She gave him a smirk, spinning in a circle. A bright light encompassed her as she transformed into civilian clothing. “Better?”

“That’ll do,” he said with a grin. “Be careful.”

“Not you too,” she muttered with a roll of her eyes. “Between you and Batman, I have two mother roosters.”

Kal chuckled as he gathered up the still unconscious trio. “Hens, Di, not roosters. Sorry, but I’m afraid it won’t stop any time soon,” he warned her. “Just think of us as two big brothers looking out for their sister.”

“A sister who can turn a tank into a basketball,” she groused.

“I never said it made sense,” he defended himself and Bruce. “It is what it is so you better get used to it. It’s not going to stop anytime soon.”

“I’ll see you later,” she replied before taking to the air, still angry with the other two-thirds of the trinity.

Clark smiled to himself as he watched her leave, wondering what she would think if she knew that one of them didn’t look at her like a sister at all. He was sure she would eventually figure it out, though. That was, of course, if Bruce ever figured it out.

**_Metropolis; May 24th, 01:10 EST_ **

Clark returned to his apartment he shared with Lois to find her still up, typing furiously on her laptop. He knew that she had a deadline that was fast approaching, but he had thought she was further ahead with the article then what she was.

“Hey, Smallville,” she murmured without breaking her rhythm or missing a single keystroke.

“Are you still working on that article Perry wants by the end of the week?” he asked as he came to stand behind her, his hands falling to her shoulders as he leaned down to kiss the crown of her head.

“Yah, I finally had a great idea,” she absentmindedly replied. “Where did you go off to?”

“Diana needed backup,” he informed her as he settled into the chair beside her.

“When did Diana ever really need backup?” she asked, her voice filled with incredulity before finally looking up from her laptop.

“Exactly,” he said with a sigh, remembering how mad she’d been with him and Bruce. “She had it under control for the most part. It was just Bruce’s paranoia running at mock ten again.”

Lois rolled her eyes. “When is that man going to admit he’s madly in love with her and actually do something about it?”

“Probably not until hell freezes over or pigs become airborne,” Clark said as he reached over to steal some potato chips from her plate. “You know Bruce. Stubborn to the bitter end.”

“Seems to be a prerequisite for all superheroes,” she muttered with a frown and a furrowed brow.

“Hey, I’m not stubborn,” he countered. Lois raised her head, giving him an arched eyebrow that caused him to deflate slightly. “Okay, so I’m a little stubborn…but you have to admit I’m not as bad as Bruce and Diana. Those two have the market cornered on obstinacy.”

“Which is why they’re perfect for each other,” she told him as she continued typing.

“I think Diana is getting through Bruce’s walls without even really trying,” Clark thoughtfully revealed. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re together before the end of the year.”

Lois looked up at him at that remark. “Care to make it interesting, Smallville?”

“As in a bet?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Yes,” she confirmed with a wicked grin. “A hundred bucks says Bruce is still single by the time the New Year’s ball drops in Times’ Square.”

“I don’t know, Lois,” Clark sheepishly murmured, rubbing the back of his neck as he considered her offer.

She held up a single hand without even looking at him. “Don’t tell me,” she replied. “You already have a betting pool going on the Watchtower that says the same thing.”

“Five actually,” he confessed.

“Five?” she nearly yelled. “Don’t tell me that you’ve placed money in five different betting pools.”

“No…no, not all of them,” he declared. “Just two…okay, maybe three.”

“You should be ashamed for trying to profit on whether or not Bruce beds Diana instead of trying to help them get together,” she asked. “Don’t you feel the least bit guilty about betting on your best friends’ future together?”

“Well, no…not until you put it that way,” he muttered, feeling rather guilty until realization suddenly dawned on him. “Hey, you wanted to make a bet on their relationship with me. Don’t you feel guilty about it?”

“No, I’m not their teammate,” she uttered with a shrug of a shoulder.

“But you’re still friends with them,” he countered with a frown.

“Yah, but not as close as you are with them,” she shot back. “I mean I like them, but I don’t spend all my spare time with them.”

Clark’s forehead creased as he tried to process her logic. “You aren’t still jealous of Diana, are you?”

Lois’s head shot up, her eyes shooting daggers at her lover. “Why?” she demanded to know. “Is there something that I need to know about that I should be jealous?”

“What? No!” Clark exclaimed. “I just know that you had concerns in the past about something going on between me and Diana.”

Lois waved a dismissive hand as she focused on her computer screen. “That was in the past before we moved in together,” she said. “Besides, I fully trust you.”

“Well, that’s good to know,” he told her. “Because there’s nothing going on between me and Diana. I do love her, but she’s like my sister. There’s nothing romantic between us.”

“And what am I to you?” she asked with a sweet smile, her chin coming to rest in her hand as her elbow came to rest on the table.

Clark smiled back, leaning in close to her but not quite close enough for her liking. “I would think that you would know that by now,” he slyly replied.

“Maybe a girl likes to be reminded once in a while,” she flirted.

“Didn’t I just remind you last night?”

“Maybe my memory isn’t so good,” she murmured.

Clark chuckled with her rejoinder. “One thing your memory is not is bad, Lois.”

“Well then maybe I just want you,” she said with a sexy smirk. “Maybe I love the feel of you inside of me.”

“That is something that I love to hear because I want you too,” he agreed, his gaze falling to her lips. “My favorite place is being with you.”

“Well that is good to hear,” she whispered, his lips finding hers.

Her arms snaked around his neck, getting up out of her chair to straddle his lap. He deepened the kiss, his hands roaming over her back as he kissed her senseless. She abruptly pulled back, looking at him with concern in her eyes.

“You haven’t had any more run-ins with the fake Kryptonite, have you?” she asked, her lips grazing over his chin and jaw.

Clark groaned as she began to remove his shirt, her fingernails lightly raking over his chiseled chest. She was making it more than difficult for him to think straight let alone form a coherent response. “No…not yet,” he murmured with a breathless gasp.

“Have the others been able to find out any more from Luthor?”

She ground her hips against his, feeling just how badly he wanted her. “Diana thought…she was on to some—ah…”

“Hmmm…mmm…” Lois hummed appreciatively as Clark removed her shirt, picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom.

**_Metropolis; May 24th, 01:32 EST_ **

Diana entered the bar that Lex Luthor and the unknown woman had left just a little while ago, hoping to gain some useful information that would help them. It was only a matter of time before Luthor launched an all-out attack on Superman and the League and she wanted it stopped long before it got to that point.

She did her best to be inconspicuous but with the way that everyone was turning to take notice of her she didn’t feel that was working very well. She had tried to disguise her looks and she felt she was success for the most part. No one seemed to realize she was Wonder Woman, but it didn’t stop them from staring at her.

She released a frustrated sigh. This was going to add a whole other degree of difficulty to her task, but then again, maybe she could use it to her advantage. She made her way to the bar, doing her best to ignore the countless stares and ogling leers.

She hoped no one tried to approach her or make a move on her. She’d really hate to dislocate a wrist or two in order to complete her mission. That hope was fleeting as a large man with a goatee and greasy black hair abruptly grabbed her elbow.

“Hey, babe,” he greeted her with a toothy grin. “How about I buy you a drink?”

Diana calmly looked down at her elbow that was being held by him before looking back up at him. “I would appreciate it if you would please release me,” she ground out the words, her anger evident by the fierce scowl on her face.

“Well, hold on there, sweetheart,” he responded by tightening his hold on her elbow. “I’m just being polite. Let me buy you a drink.”

Diana reached for his hand, firmly removing it from her elbow. “No, thank you,” she snapped. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

The man cursed under his breath, leaving in a huff as Diana approached the bar. She sat down on one of the empty stools, a plan beginning to take shape in her mind. It was one that made her stomach churn, but it was the best way to get what she wanted.

A young man behind the bar smiled warmly at her as he approached. “What can I get for you, miss?”

“Actually, I was hoping you can help me,” she politely began. “I think my boyfriend is cheating on me. I believe that he was here tonight with the other woman that I think he’s seeing.”

The young man frowned with her story. “Why in the world would anyone in their right mind cheat on you?” he asked in stunned disbelief. “Your boyfriend must be crazy.”

“I’m beginning to believe so,” she replied. “He’s tall, bald, well dressed. I believe he was wearing a navy-blue suit tonight.”

The bartender’s eyes lit up with realization as he leaned his forearms on top of the bar, a conspiratorial expression on his face as he drew closer to her. “You know I think I know exactly who you’re talking about,” he told her. “Is your boyfriend Lex Luthor?”

Diana had to swallow back the bile that sudden rose in the back of her throat. The thought of Luthor being her boyfriend made her ill to her core. She seriously hated lying, but she knew that in this case it was a necessity in order to save a friend’s life.

“Actually, it is,” she confirmed with a nod. “I think he was here tonight in this bar.”

“He’s actually been here several times with some woman,” he revealed. “I don’t know her name, but he shows up here to meet her every few nights. They always sit back in that corner booth.”

Diana turned to look at the spot where the bartender was pointing. She saw the booth he was indicating, noticing that it was close to the back door of the bar. Maybe she could talk to Bruce about setting up some sort of listening device to find out what Luthor was up to with this woman.

She turned her attention back to the bartender. “Do you have any idea who the woman is?” she asked. “Maybe a name or anything that would tell me who she is?”

He shook his head, his expression one of anger. “Sorry,” he replied. “They’ve been meeting here for a few weeks…maybe two months. I never caught her name, but he did seem pretty interested in her…more so than she was in him if that makes any difference.”

“Not really,” Diana uttered with a frown.

“I’m really sorry,” he told her. “Here, let me get you a drink on the house.”

“You really don’t have to do that.”

“No, really…my treat,” he insisted. “You look like a wine drinker. How about a glass of red wine?”

“That would be lovely…thank you,” she replied.

“I’m Alex,” he said, shaking Diana’s hand.

“Diana,” she revealed with a smile as he handed her the glass of wine.

“Really sorry that your boyfriend is such a creep.”

“Yah, me too, but I guess I should have known better,” she muttered, pausing to take a sip of her wine.

“You know there are really good guys out there,” he said. “You just have to look for it sometimes.”

“I’ve met some, but they seem uninterested or unwilling to even try.”

Alex’s eyebrows rose in shock. “You have got to me kidding me. What man would not want to take a shot at dating you?”

“You don’t want to know,” she murmured with a frown as she lightly traced the rim of her wine glass with the tip of her forefinger.

Alex chuckled softly as he leaned on the bar once more. “Well, Diana, I know there is the right man for you out there somewhere,” he encouraged her. “You just have to be patient and keep your heart open.”

“Keeping my heart open is the easy part,” she replied with a chuckle of her own. “It’s the part about being patient that is not so easy to handle sometimes.”

“I hear you,” he agreed with a nod.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” she ventured, hoping that he did. She’d hate to hurt his feelings if he was interested in her.

“Actually, I do,” he confirmed, his hazel eyes taking on a dreamy quality. “Her name’s Sarah. She’s really amazing.”

“I’m happy for you, Alex,” she told him. “Everyone deserves to find someone.”

“That includes you too,” he insisted. “If you want, I can keep an eye out for the next time your boyfriend comes in here. I’ll see what I can find out about the woman he’s with.”

“You’d do that for me?” she asked, relieved.

“I’d be more than happy to help you nail that scumbag,” he confirmed. “Men like that deserve whatever comes to them.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” she said, raising her wine glass in agreement before taking another drink. “Thank you for your help, Alex. I really appreciate it.”

“Hey, no problem,” he reassured her. “Come back in a few nights and I’ll hopefully have more information for you.”

“I can’t thank you enough,” Diana told him. “I’ll be back. Thanks for the wine.”

“It was my pleasure,” Alex replied.

Diana got up from the bar feeling as though she’d finally gotten somewhere. It wasn’t much, but it was definitely more than what she had before. She just hoped that Bruce would be able to set up one of his techy gadgets in that booth in the corner that would allow them to get the information they needed.

Exiting the bar, Diana began to walk down the street, her hand discreetly hitting her commlink. “Wonder Woman to Batman.”

Only a handful of seconds passed before Bruce’s gruff voice filled her ear. “Can you finally talk now or are you still being strangled by Bizzaro?”

She didn’t miss anger and sarcasm in his voice or the directness of his question. “Yes, I can talk now,” she confirmed, “and there really was no need to call Kal.”

She could almost hear him bristle on the other end with her use of Clark’s Kryptonian name. She knew how it grated on his nerves that she chose to use it instead of Clark. “ _Kal_ believed otherwise,” Batman icily stated.

She rolled her eyes with the disdain that filled his voice with the way that he said Kal’s name. It was hard to believe that Bruce considered him to be his best friend. “You boys,” she tisked with a weary sigh. “You know you’re going to give yourself an ulcer one of these days with all your worrying.”

“Let me worry about that,” he said. 

“Very funny,” she drawled.

“What did you find out?”

“Luthor met with that mysterious woman again at the same bar,” she informed him. “I started to follow her cab when Bizzaro showed up with Star Sapphire. Evidently, they spotted me while they were attempting to rob a bank. Kal caught Copperhead inside the vault. After taking care of them, I decided to go back to the bar to see what I could find out.”

“Hopefully not dressed as Wonder Woman,” he responded, his tone admonishing.

“Give me credit, Bruce,” she snapped. “I changed my clothes.”

She swore she could hear his smirk through her commlink. Damn mortal man always trying to annoy her. One of these days, she was going to wipe that smirk right off his face with her fist. She’d give him a hands-on lesson in how well she could take care of herself, one that he wouldn’t soon forget.

“Did you learn anything?” he asked, interrupting the tempting thought that popped into her head.

“Actually, yes,” she revealed. “I had a talk with Alex who told me—”

“Who is Alex?” he interrupted her, his words laced with an unmistakable acidic burn.

“The bartender at the bar,” she continued. “Now, shush and let me talk.”

“Whatever, princess.”

“Anyway, I told Alex that Luthor was my boyfriend and I suspected him of cheating on me,” she explained.

“That’s just disgusting.”

“Tell me about it,” she agreed. “I asked him if he knew Luthor or the woman that he was meeting. Alex said that he knew Luthor, but he didn’t know the woman that he’d been meeting. They’ve been meeting here every few days for the last several weeks. Evidently, he’s more interested in her than she is in him.”

“Gotta give her bonus points for that.”

“That’s what I thought too,” she replied.

“So now what?”

“Alex’s going to keep his eyes open and let me know if he finds out anything,” she informed him. “There’s a back-corner booth that they always use. It’s right by the back door to the bar. I was thinking we could plant one of your techy gizmos there and—”

“Techy gizmos?” he repeated, amusement lacing his voice. “You mean a bug?”

“Yah, sure…whatever,” she said with an impatient wave of her hand that he couldn’t see. “A bug or video surveillance or whatever Bat bugging device thingy that you’ve got.”

“Bat bugging device thingy?” he said. “Really, princess, you’ve got to learn your equipment.”

“Well who but Hera knows what all you’ve got hidden down there in that miserable, gloomy cave of yours?” she responded with a huff of annoyance. “For all I know, you carry Bat mints in your utility belt.”

“I don’t have Bat mints,” he stated. “They’re Altoids and my cave is not miserable and gloomy.”

“Says the man who dresses in black and sits in bat guano.”

“I’ll have you know that Alfred keeps it very clean down here,” he countered. “I don’t sit in bat guano.”

“Fine…whatever,” she uttered in exasperation. “So, are we going to do this or not?”

“When does your boyfriend Alex think that Luthor and the woman will be back?”

“Alex is not my boyfriend,” she ground out in irritation, “and he thought that Luthor and the woman would be back in a few days.”

“That’s not very precise you know,” he deftly pointed out.

Diana cursed in Ancient Greek, doing her best not to just end the transmission and fly to Gotham just so she could pound him. “You are really pushing it, Bruce.”

“Language, princess,” he replied. “You’re going to color my perception of you if you continue to curse in Greek.”

“I’ll tell you what you can perceive and where you can stick it,” she snapped.

“Come to the cave tomorrow evening and we’ll work out a plan,” he told her.

“I can’t,” she informed him.

“Why not?”

“I have monitor duty in the afternoon and then a charity function I have to attend tomorrow night in Gotham.” She heard a muttered string of curses on the other end. “Language, Batman.”

“Bruce Wayne is supposed to give a speech at that function tomorrow night,” he informed her. 

“So, I guess I’ll see you there then.”

“Why are you going?” he demanded to know. “You know how I feel about Metas in my city, princess.”

“Hera, Bruce, I’m being auctioned off for a dance to raise money, not to spend the evening on the town with the Riddler,” she replied.

“It’s probably be a lot more fun.”

Diana couldn’t help but laugh in response. “You’re right about that.”

“Okay, the day after tomorrow then.”

“Fine,” she agreed. “I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“Batman out.”

Diana shook her head as the line went dead. That man made her head spin. How he could make her go from being furious with him to laughing at his stupid attempt at humor was beyond her. Taking a look around, she made sure no one was around before taking to the air.

It was time to return to her quarters and get some sleep. The next few days were going to be busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you loved this update as much as I did. I just love writing Bruce & Diana's flirty banter.
> 
> UP NEXT: Diana attends the charity event and has a run-in with Luthor. How will Bruce feel about that? Also, Lois and Clark try to nudge Bruce and Diana in the right direction towards each other. :)
> 
> NOTE: PLEASE join us for a huge Twitter even on 9/2. We're posting the hashtag #WhyIShipWonderbat to show DC why we love our favorite couple so much. We want to politely bring attention to our awesome couple and get DC's attention.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_Watchtower; May 24th, 15:16 EST_ **

“Vigilante, Cyborg, Fire and Ice,” Diana called. “Report to transport three. Disaster relief in Taiwan.”

Diana sat back in her seat, reviewing the other incoming satellite feeds that she was monitoring. She had two other teams still out that she was keeping track off. There was also a potential developing situation in Guam that might require League intervention if things didn’t settle on their own.

With a sigh of satisfaction on her lips, she sat back in her command chair, reaching for her iced mocha. She closed her eyes as she took a sip, savoring the cool caffeine as it slipped down her throat. It was something that she never grew tired of. In fact, she would go so far as to admit that she just might be addicted to them.

“Having drinks in the Monitor Womb is strictly prohibited.”

The dark, menacing growl of the Batman of Gotham invaded her moment of peace and pleasure. She slowly opened her eyes as she silently counted to ten before calmly setting her drink aside. “I have it in a spill-proof cup, secured with a lid,” she pointed out. “Therefore, you are unable to have me flogged or confine me to my quarters for such a blatantly horrendous infraction of the rules.”

“Nothing is spill-proof,” Batman evenly stated from his position beside her chair. “Do I need to remind you of the Flash incident last month involving a large chocolate milkshake and a very expensive computer system?”

Diana couldn’t contain the giggle that erupted as she tried to cover her mouth with her hand. She remembered all too clearly the incident that he was talking about and, while it was bad, it had been utterly hilarious…even legendary as far as the rookies were concerned.

“Not funny, princess,” he ground out. “Cost me nearly a million to replace the equipment.”

“Doesn’t that total around sixteen dollars and fifty-six cents to you?” she asked with an amused grin.

Bruce growled low in his throat. “Everyone thinks I’m made of money around here.”

“Actually, I thought you were made of snips and snails and puppy dog tails,” she countered with a smirk. “Oh wait…that’s little boys. The Batman is made of piss and vinegar.”

The corner of Batman’s lips twitched almost imperceptibly with her assessment of him. “I can guarantee you I’m made of much more than that, princess,” he told her, leaning in close as his hands came to rest on the arm rests of her chair. “More than you can begin to imagine.”

Diana swallowed hard, her throat a sudden desert. “Really?”

“Really,” he confirmed. “Who told you about piss and vinegar anyway? You did not come up with that all by yourself, princess.”

She placed a forefinger on her lips as she thought about it, Batman straightening up to his full, imposing height. “You know I think it was John…no, wait. It might have been Ollie.”

“I’ll be sure to have a conversation with them about filling your head with nonsense,” he gruffly stated.

“What are you doing up here anyway?” she asked, suddenly realizing that he was on the Watchtower in the middle of the afternoon instead of at Wayne Enterprises.

“Am I not allowed aboard my own satellite station?”

“No, it’s just I thought you’d be at work this time of day.”

“I do more than just work you know,” he replied.

“Really?” she questioned him again. “I thought it was all work and no play for the Batman. No dating, no smiling, no love, no fun, no singing…oh, wait. Sometimes you do sing for me.”

“Not funny,” he bit out with a frown. He leaned forward again, invading her personal space as the corner of his mouth ticked up slightly. “There is a lot of play for Bruce Wayne.”

Diana rolled her eyes. “Hera, don’t remind me,” she bit out. “So, which bimbo of the week are you bringing to the charity function tonight? Brittany, Buffy, or Muffy?”

“Brittany is last month’s news, Buffy eloped with her business manager, and there never was a Muffy,” he responded.

“Okay, then, what about Gidget or Cricket?” she tried.

“I don’t even know a Gidget,” he muttered with a frown. “I did go out with a Cricket once. She was a lot of fun. I’ll have to look her up again.”

Diana visibly bristled despite herself. “I’m sure she was. Glad you really enjoyed yourself,” she angrily grumbled as she whipped her chair back around to face the computer screens, her body rigid as she grabbed her drink.

Batman cleared his throat, realizing he needed to change the subject. “I came up here because I got a hold of the guest list for the charity function tonight,” he revealed. “Lex Luthor is supposed to be attending.”

Diana sat up straighter as she turned her chair back to face him once more. “Now that’s interesting,” she readily decided, suddenly forgetting her annoyance with him. “Do you know if he’s one of the guests that is supposed to be auctioned off for a dance?”

“No, he’s not,” he informed her. “Still, it’ll be a chance to gather some information.”

She folded her arms against her chest as she thought about it. “I highly doubt Lex Luthor will knowingly reveal anything about his plans to synthesize Kryptonite or to take down Kal.”

“I think you underestimate yourself, princess,” he replied, moving to sit on the edge of the desk to face her.

“What do you mean?”

“Just show a little cleavage or leg and he’ll be like putty in your hands.”

Diana’s nose crinkled up in disgust. “I am not debasing myself by dressing like one of your bimbos nor am I going to throw myself at that vile leech,” she ground out with disdain.

“I don’t want you to,” he insisted. “That’s not you. Luthor would know something was up if you did that. Just be your stunning self and see what you can find out.”

“Stunning?” she repeated with an interested tilt of her head.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Batman and Diana looked up to find Superman approaching. “We’re discussing our plans for tonight,” Diana replied.

“Like a date?” Clark asked, his face lighting up.

“No,” Batman growled. “As in the charity function we’re both going to be attending in Gotham tonight.”

“Lois and I will be there,” he revealed.

“As guests or reporters?” Diana asked.

“Reporters,” Clark replied with a frown. “Perry wants us to be there to promote the Daily Planet. He wants to increase sales in Gotham.”

“Luthor is going to be there tonight,” Batman informed him.

“Great,” Clark uttered with a scowl. “There goes my evening out with Lois.”

“At least you don’t have to try to get cozy with him,” Diana grumbled under her breath.

“What?” Clark nearly yelled.

“None of your business,” Batman stated, wanting to change the subject as Diana replied at the same time, “I have to get friendly with Luthor.” 

“What’s all that in your hand?” Batman asked.

“Diana’s fan mail,” Clark said, handing her the large stack. “Thought I’d drop it off to you so you have something to keep you occupied while you’re on monitor duty.”

“Extracurricular activities are not allowed during monitor duty,” Batman growled.

“Hera, help me,” Diana murmured as she took her mail and began sorting through it.

“I’ll see you both tonight,” Superman said before turning to leave.

Batman leaned over a little to see what mail she had received, spotting another pink envelope. “Another fan letter from your secret admirer?”

“This is the fourth one,” she said more to herself than to him, picking it out of the stack.

“Fourth?” he questioned her. “You received two others since the first one.”

“Yes, and this makes the fourth,” she confirmed, opening it up to read it.

She barely had a chance to finish it before Batman snatched it out of her hands to read for himself.

_Dearest Diana,_  
I hope this letter finds you well. You did a marvelous job breaking up that bank robbery in Metropolis. You really are a Wonder Woman.  
You are truly the most beautiful woman in the world and I can’t wait until we meet in person someday soon.  
Love,  
Your Biggest Admirer  
Charlie 

Batman reread it a couple more times before glaring at her over the top of the pink paper. “I don’t like this,” he spat out.

“I never for one moment dreamed that you would,” she uttered in exasperation. “It’s just a fan letter. I get them all the time…obviously.”

Bruce watched as she pointed at the large stack of mail before turning her attention back to him. “Yes, but all of these envelopes are addressed to you,” he pointed out. “These letters from Charlie never have your name on them. That’s not a good sign, princess.”

“It’s probably just someone on the Watchtower…a civilian staffer who has a little crush,” she tried to reassure him only for it to fall flat. “It’s meaningless.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better if it is someone on the Watchtower,” he ground out. “That means they could have access to you whenever they want.”

Diana snatched the letter out of his hands before sinking back in her chair. “I think you’re being paranoid.”

“And I think you’re being too naïve about this,” he shot back, undeterred by the fact that she was growing angry. “You’ve been off the island long enough now to know not everything is what it seems to be. You need to be more careful.”

“I am not having this conversation with you,” she snapped. “I can take care of myself and whoever this Charlie person is. I don’t need you hovering over me and getting all paranoid and I definitely don’t need you calling for backup for me when I run into Bizzaro.”

“Fine,” he growled with a sneer.

“Fine,” she nearly yelled.

Batman cursed under his breath before storming away, his gauntleted hands clenched tightly beneath his cape as he stalked out of the Monitor Womb. He muttered something about damn stubborn Amazon princesses as he headed for the transporter, more than determined to find out who this Charlie was.

**_Wayne Manor; May 24th, 17:06 EST_ **

Bruce growled as he fussed over his bowtie, finally pulling it loose to start all over again for what felt like the hundredth time. He had been in a foul mood ever since his argument with Diana over that stupid fan letter that she had received.

After returning from the Watchtower, he had spent the rest of the afternoon going through every single civilian staff member, re-vetting them and clearing others who could not be this Charlie person who was suddenly so interested in Diana.

By the time Alfred had come down to the cave to drag him upstairs to get changed, he’d narrowed his list of suspects down to a more manageable twenty-six names. While still lengthy, it was better than the hundreds of names he’d already been through.

Because of all the time he’d spent going through the staffing roster for the Watchtower, he hadn’t been able to do anymore research on what was going on with Killer Croc. Something had definitely changed in him, some genetic mutation or some experiment gone wrong.

He’d already run tests on the bone that he’d taken as well as the blood and saliva samples that he’d collected from the man that Croc had nearly killed. There was a definite change in the reptilian man’s DNA that caused Bruce’s worry to spike.

Trying to tie his bowtie again, he was met with failure once more. “Alfred!” he shouted at the top of his lungs. “Alfred!”

Bruce turned to storm out of his bedroom only to find his faithful British butler patiently standing in the doorway watching him. “May I assist you, Master Bruce?” he calmly inquired of his charge.

“I can’t tie this damn bowtie,” he growled.

Alfred began the task of making the perfect bowtie for him, a mild smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. “I do hope that you erase that terrible scowl from your face before your date arrives, sir,” he recommended. “You have been in the foulest of moods since returning from the Watchtower this afternoon. Did you have a run-in with someone in particular?”

“Just Diana,” he snapped.

“That explains it,” Alfred knowingly replied, his lips pursing in amusement.

“Explains what?” Bruce demanded to know with a narrowed gaze.

“Nothing, Master Bruce…nothing at all,” he replied as he finished his task. “There you are…all set.”

“Who am I taking this time?” he asked, annoyance permeating his voice as he tugged at his bowtie and collar.

“Miss Cricket is back in town,” Alfred revealed.

“Oh, good,” Bruce said, his expression brightening with the revelation. “Haven’t seen her since last year. I’m surprised she agreed to go out with me again.”

“It took a little coaxing, but Miss Cricket came around rather quickly once I explained that you were suffering from a nasty case of malaria the last time you two parted ways.”

“Malaria?” he repeated in stunned disbelief. “Couldn’t you have picked something a little…I don’t know…less dramatic.”

“I had to come up with something to explain a possible delirious spell,” he insisted. “Might I suggest next time you be the one to come up with the excuse and the disease.”

“No…no, it’s all right,” Bruce ultimately decided, holding up his hand to placate his surrogate father. “Malaria is fine. At least it’s not an STD.”

“We can’t completely destroy your nefarious, womanizing reputation now, can we?”

At that moment, the doorbell rang, alerting them to Cricket’s arrival. “I’ll greet her,” Bruce said. “Go ahead and bring the car around front.”

“As you wish, sir,” Alfred said with a bow of his head before departing.

Bruce drew a deep breath as he exited his bedroom. “Malaria,” he muttered his breath, running through all the symptoms of the disease in his mind, making sure he had it down pat by the time he answered the front door.

Opening it, he found Cricket standing there looking as beautiful as ever. “Cricket,” he warmly greeted her with his usual charm. “So good to see you again. Please, come in.”

“I have to say I was surprised to hear from your butler,” she replied, adjusting her wrap as she entered the manor. “After our last date, I didn’t think I’d hear from you again, but then Alfred said that you’d had Malaria and I just felt terrible for you. How are you feeling?”

“Much better,” he replied, appreciating the way she looked in her evening gown. “You look beautiful as ever.”

Cricket giggled in response, a faint blush suffusing her cheeks. “You’re always such a charmer, Bruce.”

“Shall we go?” he asked, offering her his arm.

Escorting her back outside, they found Alfred waiting with the limousine running and the rear passenger door open. Bruce allowed Cricket to slide in first, quickly following her inside. Settling in beside her, he captured her hand in his, holding it as they made small talk all the way into Gotham.

“I heard your film career has really taken off,” Bruce mentioned, trying not to notice the way her gown accentuated her cleavage, but it was next to impossible with the way that she kept leaning into him.

“Yes, it has,” she agreed. “In fact, I’m only in town for a few weeks before jetting off to Toronto to begin filming a new movie.”

Bruce gave her a disappointed look, pretending to be hurt that she would be leaving him so soon. “Well then, I guess we’ll just have to make the most of the little time that we still have together then.”

Alfred’s eye roll in the review mirror did not go unnoticed by Bruce who shot him a patented Batglare before raising the privacy window between them. Cricket seemed to get the hint, leaning even more into him and pressing her lips to his.

Bruce readily returned her kiss, his hand finding her hip as he pulled her closer to him. The abrupt slamming of the brakes forced them to part with a gasp, trying to keep from toppling over from the unexpected stop.

“I guess we’re here,” Bruce murmured with a grimace.

“Too bad,” Cricket replied as she adjusted her dress. “Things were just getting interesting.”

“We’ll just have to pick up where we left off after the charity function,” he promised with a suggestive leer as his hand snaked up her thigh.

“You’re so bad, Bruce,” she responded with a swat of his hand and a large smile on her face.

Alfred opened the back door at the moment, apologizing for the abrupt stop. Evidently traffic was a bit backed up due to press coverage of the event. There was also a celebrity who had held things up a bit, forcing them to exit the limo a half a block away from the function.

Bruce frowned as he exited, his arm snaking around her waist to guide his date for the evening towards the event. He couldn’t help wondering who had caused such a commotion until he got a good view of the who that clearly explained the why.

His breath hitched in his chest as his gaze fell on Diana standing before a group of reporters who were frantically bombarding her with questions and requests. Cameras were flashing at a dizzying pace that would take the most seasoned celebrity off balanced.

Diana, however, seemed to be taking it all in stride, handling it with her typical grace and charm. Her dazzling smile was nearly blinding as she turned at the request of one reporter with a camera, revealing a generous view of her leg.

Bruce swallowed hard, doing his best to put one foot in front of the other, but it was damn near impossible. Unfortunately, Cricket seemed to pick up on his difficulty, tightening her hold on his arm as she stared at him.

“Have you met Wonder Woman before?” she asked.

“I’m sorry,” Bruce muttered as if waking himself up from a dream. “What did you say?”

“You know her, don’t you?”

“Um, yes,” he truthfully responded. “We danced once in Paris.”

Cricket smiled, but there was no warmth to it. “She obviously made quite an impression on you.”

“Yah, I guess so,” he murmured as they approached.

“Bruce Wayne! Bruce Wayne!” a reporter yelled. “Get in the picture with Wonder Woman!”

“Yes!” another reporter yelled. “It’ll be just like Paris!”

Cricket scowled darkly as Bruce pulled her arm off his, making his way to Diana like a moth to a flame. “Mister Wayne,” Diana politely greeted him. “It is so good to see you again.”

“And you as well,” he replied with a gleam in his eye. “You look ravishing.”

Bruce slipped his arm around Diana’s waist, his heart stuttering in his chest as she leaned into him. Her intoxicating scent swirled around him, enveloping him and threatening to drown him as he smiled for the countless cameras. Diana turned towards him, giving him a stunning smile. 

“Maybe this time we’ll be able to finish our dance tonight,” she told him, kissing him on the cheek before drawing away from him, leaving him utterly speechless and dazed.

She looked positively deadly in that red dress that clung to her curves and left very little to the imagination. Her hips swayed as she walked away from him, mesmerizing him like the swing of a seductive pendulum and the fact that her dress was backless. He felt the cameras continuing to flash, no doubt capturing the stupefied expression on his face.

“Hey, remember me?” Cricket sarcastically snapped as she grabbed him by the arm.

“I’m sorry, Cricket,” he apologized, gazing down at her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into a heated kiss for the cameras. Moments later he finally released her, his kiss leaving her dazed and more than a little aroused. “That’s quite the apology.”

“I’ll make it up to you…I promise,” he whispered huskily in her ear, but thoughts of a certain Amazon continued to torment his mind, holding it hostage.

“You better, Mister Wayne,” she stated, trying to catch her breath as he escorted her inside.

Bruce smiled to himself as they entered the ballroom, more than a little pleased with himself. This was definitely going to cement his reputation for months to come, leaving him more time for Gotham and League duties. Having his picture taken with Diana only to kiss his own date senseless right after would no doubt fortify his status as a real cad for the rest of the year.

His gaze immediately went to work, scanning the room in search of Diana. With as crowded as the ballroom was, it took him a little time, but he finally spotted her dancing with a man that he didn’t know. He instinctively tightened his hold on Cricket’s hand only for her to jerk it away, shaking it and giving him a dirty look.

“Don’t break the merchandise, Bruce,” she warned him. “I make my living with this body.”

“I’m sorry, my dear,” he said, turning his attention back to her. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Champagne would be lovely,” she decided with a smile as she rubbed her hand.

“Two champagnes coming right up,” he replied, leaving her to head to the bar.

Making his way through the crowd towards the bar, his penetrating gaze settled on Diana again. She was still dancing with a man that he didn’t know. She seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself as the dance finished, her smile nearly blinding from where he stood.

“Two glasses of champagne please,” he bit out to the bartender.

“Right away, Mister Wayne,” the bartender said.

Bruce turned his back to the bar to see where Diana went next, watching as she mingled with one socialite after another. “If you stare at her like that any longer, you’re going to start to drool…either that or your date will slap you.”

“Maybe that’s what I’m going for,” Bruce nearly growled as he turned to face Clark in his tux.

“You brought Cricket again?” Clark asked, incredulous. “I thought your last date with her ended in a disaster.”

“Malaria,” Bruce murmured as he took his glass of champagne, bringing to his lips to take a small sip.

“Alfred is the best,” Clark readily decided with an amazed shake of his head. “You don’t pay that man nearly enough.”

“He gets plenty…don’t worry about him,” Bruce muttered. “Have you seen Luthor yet?”

“He just arrived,” Clark told him, nodding with his head in the direction of the mastermind criminal.

Bruce instantly tensed as Diana approached Luthor, anger shooting through his veins. “I don’t like this,” he muttered more to himself than to Clark.

“Which part—Luthor being here or the way that he’s leering at Diana?” Clark asked. “Remember it was your idea to use Diana to get information out of Lex.”

“Both…and don’t remind me,” he ground out.

“What’s taking you so long?” Cricket demanded to know as she approached. “Did they run out of champagne already?”

“Sorry, here you go,” he said, handing her the glass. “I ran into an old friend. Clark Kent, this is Cricket.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Clark replied, extending his hand to her. “I loved your last movie.”

“Thanks,” Cricket said with a smile as she shook his hand. “I’m going to be flying to Toronto in a few weeks to shoot the sequel.”

“If you’ll excuse me,” Bruce murmured, distracted by the sight of Diana talking with Luthor.

Clark and Cricket watched in stunned disbelief as Bruce walked away, leaving them standing there. “I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to another date with him,” Cricket spat out. “Malaria or not, he is still a playboy at heart with only one thing on his mind.”

“Sorry, but he has a history with Wonder Woman,” Clark revealed. “I don’t think he’s ever recovered from Paris.”

“Obviously not,” she muttered. “Well, I’m not going to let that stop me from having a good time tonight. I’m going to see if I can find me a handsome, rich bachelor whose last name isn’t Wayne.”

“That’s a very good idea,” Clark agreed, watching as she left, and Lois approached.

“What was that all about?” Lois asked, looking back over her shoulder at the scowling starlet.

“Just breaking up one of Bruce’s pointless relationships that’ll never go anywhere,” Clark replied, stuffing his hands into his pants’ pockets. “Saving him the trouble of having to ditch her later.”

“He found Diana I take it,” Lois said, turning to the bartender to order a drink.

“Yah, hasn’t been able to take his eyes off her since he arrived,” Clark confirmed.

“I swear that man needs his head examined,” Lois decided as she took her drink.

“You’re not the first one who thought that, and you definitely won’t be the last.”

Bruce pushed his way through the crowd, needing to make sure that Luthor didn’t try anything on Diana. He was rethinking his original plan, deciding now that it had been a terrible idea. He didn’t want Luthor anywhere near her. The man was a letch.

He heard her laugh at something that Luthor had just said, forcing him to keep the scowl he felt forming at bay. He couldn’t afford to allow his Batman persona to make a full appearance right here at the charity function.

He cringed as he watched Luthor’s hand come to rest on her elbow before leaning in close to whisper something in her ear. Diana smiled in response only for the pair to be interrupted by the woman who had organized the function. It was time to start the bidding for the dances.

Diana followed Annette towards the podium, shaking hands along the way before stepping up on the stage. “Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention,” Annette said. “We’re ready to start the bidding. Wonder Woman has graciously agreed to start out our evening. We’re going to start the bidding at five thousand dollars.”

“Ten thousand,” Luthor called out.

“Twenty thousand,” another man called out.

“I’ll bid thirty,” someone from the back yelled.

“Fifty,” Luthor upped his bid.

Diana felt her stomach drop with every single bid that was called, hoping against hope that Luthor didn’t win the bid. While she was anxious to try to get information from him, dancing with him was not something that she really wanted to do. The thought of that man’s arms around her made her skin crawl. It was bad enough that she had to pretend to be friendly with him and that she believed he was making a positive change in his life.

“Five hundred thousand,” Luthor bid again, his lecherous gaze raking over her.

She smiled at him despite the bile she felt rising in the back of her throat. Her gaze wandering over the crowd, desperately searching for Bruce to rescue her from this nightmare. Of course, he wasn’t exactly high on her list at this moment, not after the argument they’d had earlier today on the Watchtower.

“Five hundred thousand going once…going twice…” Lynette called out.

“One million,” Bruce Wayne announced, stepping out from the back of the crowd that had gathered.

“Are you surprised?” Lois asked Clark.

“Not in the least,” he murmured as they watched from the back of the ballroom.

Luthor shot Bruce an evil glare as Annette announced Bruce as the winner of the dance with Wonder Woman. Bruce just grinned back at him, more than pleased with himself as he approached Diana on the stage. He held out his hand to her, a charming smile on his face.

“Princess,” he suavely greeted her. “I believe you owe me a dance.”

“Took you long enough,” she muttered in annoyance as he led her off the stage and onto the dance floor.

“Looks like you’ll finally be able to finish that dance with me,” he told her as they walked through the crowd that had parted like the sea for them. “I know you’ve been dying to.”

“Lucky me,” she bit out with a forced smile on her face, tightening her hold on his hand.

“Easy, princess,” he replied. “You break my hand and I won’t be able to sign that check I just promised the cancer society.”

“You enjoy infuriating me every chance you get, don’t you?” she asked as he spun her around and back into his waiting arms.

“I don’t know if I’d go so far as to say that I enjoy it,” he thoughtfully replied.

“Right,” she uttered with a sigh.

He pulled her close against him, his hand settling low on her bare back. Her skin was warm and soft and did absolutely nothing to improve his self-control at that moment. “Were you able to get anything from Luthor?” he softly asked, his mouth next to her ear as they danced, their cheeks resting against each other.

“Actually, yes,” she replied, her eyes falling closed against her will as they danced.

“What did you find out?”

“He invited me to LexCorp to take a tour of his new robotics lab,” she revealed.

Diana could feel Bruce instantly tense against her, his hold on her tightening. “And what did you say?”

“I said yes,” she informed him. “It’s a prime opportunity to get inside LexCorp legally. We know he probably doesn’t have the research facility inside LexCorp, but I still might be able to find something useful.”

“No, I don’t like it,” he evenly stated.

“What do you mean no?” she asked, drawing back to gaze at him. “Bruce, this is a prime opportunity.”

“No,” he stated again, growing angrier by the second despite how amazing she felt in his arms. “We’ll find another way. We can still bug the bar that he goes to.”

“But that could be another three or four days,” she countered. “Luthor invited me to visit his robotics lab tomorrow.”

“Why did he invite you?”

“He wants it to be seen as a goodwill offering to the League to show us that he’s changed his ways.”

“He hasn’t though, Diana,” Bruce bit out.

“I know that, Bruce,” she snapped. “It would still be a good chance to find something to stop this before he kills Kal.”

Bruce ground his teeth, his jaw clenching tightly as his gaze roamed over the room. He spotted Cricket chatting with Greg Wilson, clearly enjoying each other’s company. He found he didn’t care, relieved that he didn’t have to find a way to ditch her later tonight.

He saw Lois and Clark watching them dance, smug grins on both of their faces that he so desperately wanted to erase. He glared at Clark who only chuckled in response. He spotted Luthor on the other side of the room, staring at them. He couldn’t help wondering what the criminal mastermind was thinking about.

Luthor couldn’t possibly be considering seducing Diana. It was ludicrous to think that he would even try something like that, knowing that Diana was a part of the Justice League…the very ones that he sought to destroy starting with Superman. He couldn’t be that stupid.

“Bruce, either you can go with me tomorrow and listen from outside or I’m going alone,” she stated in no uncertain terms. “It’s your choice.”

He thought about it for a prolonged moment, weighing his options and not liking any of them. “Fine,” he finally bit out. “I’ll go with you, but I’m going on record as saying this is a very bad idea.”

“Dually noted,” she murmured. “Now, could you at least pretend that you’re having a good time with me instead of looking like you were just sentenced to death. Some men would actually be thrilled to dance with me.”

His head snapped back to look at her, finding her lips far too close to his and yet not nearly close enough. “Just about every man on the planet,” he broodingly murmured.

She smiled broadly at him, trying to lighten his mood. “I never thought I’d see Batman wearing a tux, but I believe I just did.”

“Funny,” he grumbled.

“What happened to your date?” she asked.

“She found someone else to take home with her tonight,” he muttered.

“I’m sorry about that,” she softly apologized. “I hope it wasn’t because of the picture they wanted of us together.”

“No,” he replied with a sigh. “She wasn’t that committed to trying to date me again anyway.”

“Bruce, you’re a very good man,” she told him, sincerity filling her voice as she gazed into his eyes. “I hope someday you’ll find someone who realizes that and give you the love that you truly deserve. You just need to leave your heart open to it.”

Bruce was stunned by her words, his tongue sticking the roof of his mouth as he lost himself in the warmth of her sapphire eyes. Before he could form a response, the song was ending, and she was pulling out of his arms.

“I’ll be at LexCorp tomorrow at two,” she whispered as Clark decided that he wanted to dance with her.

“May I have this dance, Wonder Woman?” Clark asked.

Diana turned her attention to Kal, a grin on her lips. “Of course, Mister Kent,” she replied, allowing Clark to take her in his arms.

Bruce stood there dumfounded as Clark and Diana began to dance. Thankfully, Lois came to his rescue at that moment, saving his reputation before he royally destroyed it. “Let’s dance, Wayne,” she decided, pulling him away from them. “You look like you could use a distraction from your distraction.”

Bruce’s brow furrowed as he stared at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lois.”

“Of course you don’t,” she murmured. “And my boyfriend doesn’t wear blue tights and red underwear.”

He frowned at her as they began to dance, his attention still fixed on a certain Amazon. “Boy, you do have it bad,” she told him.

“I don’t—”

“I know…I know,” she interjected. “You have no idea what I’m talking about. I swear, Bruce Wayne. You’re the most clueless genius I’ve ever met on the face of the planet or the most stubbornly foolish. I haven’t quite decided which yet.”

“Lois, I’m not in the mood for this,” he snapped.

“Aren’t you just a bundle of fun tonight,” she drawled. “I’d say it’s been a pleasure dancing with you, but yah…you know how you are.”

Bruce released a ragged breath as his intent gaze settled on Luthor who was currently cutting in on Clark to dance with Diana. “I’m sorry, Lois, but it’s been a very long week and it’s about to get a lot longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I so hope you guys are liking this fic so far b/c I'm having so much fun writing Bruce & Diana's constant flirty banter. I know to some Bruce may seem OOC, but this how I picture Bruce being once he starts letting his walls down around Diana.
> 
> UP NEXT: Diana goes on a tour of Lex's new robotics lab much to Bruce's annoyance. :)
> 
> Don't forget to vote on my profile on Fanfiction.Net for the next fic you want written!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**_LexCorp; May 25th, 13:56 EST_ **

Batman studied the entrance of LexCorp from his perch on a neighboring rooftop, staying out of sight and yet making sure that she was still in his sights. He watched as Diana landed before the front doors of the company, her raven hair windblown as it settled on her back.

She gracefully walked to the front, not bothering to look for him. She knew that he was there watching her. She could feel his gaze on her with every step she took. It caused an unexpected shiver to course through her as she entered the building.

“Be careful, Diana.”

His gravelly voice filled her ear as she strode to the front desk, her fingers fiddling with the loop of her lasso that rested at her hip. She had to admit she was more than a little tempted to just use it on Luthor to find out everything they needed to know about the fake Kryptonite.

Damn government rules.

Ignoring Batman’s warning, she smiled warmly to the secretary who greeted her. “I’m here to meet with Lex Luthor.”

“Ah, yes…Wonder Woman,” the woman replied. “Mister Luthor told me you were coming. I’ll take you to him right away.”

“I know you’re ignoring me, princess,” Batman bit out. “I’ve got a good connection. I can hear everything perfectly. I also have a clear view from the camera I had you wear in your tiara.”

Diana gritted her teeth, wishing that she could just shut the connection down with him, but he might pick up on something that she wouldn’t. His mind worked differently from anyone that she’d ever known. It was fascinating and infuriating at the same time.

She was still mad at him for telling her that she couldn’t come here today to meet with Luthor. Who was he to tell her what she could and could not do? She was getting sick and tired of his paranoia, always trying to control every situation, constantly trying to protect her or tell her what to do. It was infuriating and demeaning to say the least.

If he didn’t back off a little, he was going to find himself in a very painful position…like a body cast.

The woman knocked on a set of double oak doors, Lex’s voice responding to her. “Come in,” he called.

The secretary opened the door, stepping aside to allow Diana entrance. Diana smiled as she spotted Luthor, putting on a pleasant façade that she was definitely not feeling at that moment as Lex got up from his chair before coming around his desk to greet her.

“Wonder Woman,” Luthor pleasantly greeted her, taking her hand in both of his. He lifted it to his lips as he bowed slightly, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. “It’s such a pleasure to have you here today.”

“Please, call me Diana,” she replied.

“Diana,” he drawled. “It’s such a beautiful name for an exquisite woman.”

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Batman hissed in her ear.

Diana kept the smile plastered on her face despite the fact she was gritting her teeth. She swore she was going to kill Bruce when she got her hands on him. “Thank you,” she said to Lex. “So, where is this robotics lab that you were telling me all about?”

Luthor kept a firm hold on her hand as he led her out of his office, his thumb continually caressing the back of it as he talked about how beautiful she looked yesterday at the charity event. Diana could hear Bruce growling in her ear, but she ignored it. 

“I’m so happy that you took me up on my offer,” he smoothly told her. “To tell you the truth, I’m actually surprised you agreed to come here today. You know that I’m not exactly the most favorite person of the Justice League.”

“I like to keep an open mind,” she stated, wishing he’d let go of her hand. “If you’re truly committed to making a change for the better, then I believe in giving you a second chance to prove it.”

“I really appreciate that, Diana,” he said with a false sincerity that made her want to vomit. “I assure you that I’m doing everything that I can to change my image. I want to leave a positive mark on the world.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” she replied, finally pulling her hand free to brush a raven curl behind her ear. “So, tell me more about this robotics program of yours. Maybe something you’re creating could be useful within the League.”

“I would love it if we could work out something between LexCorp and the League,” Lex readily agreed. “However, I’m sure that Bruce Wayne would have a lot to say about that.”

“Damn right,” Bruce muttered in her ear.

“Despite what he might think, Mister Wayne doesn’t have that much of a say among the Justice League,” Diana said, smiling to herself with the subtle jab at the man listening in on the conversation. “We may use some of Wayne Enterprises’ technology, but they don’t own us and neither does he.”

A lengthy string of curses followed her response, one that nearly made her blush with his choice of words. She was really getting him worked up into a frothy frenzy and she was enjoying every single moment of it. He deserved it after all.

Luthor leered at Diana, leaning in close in a conspiratorial manner. “I have to admit I’m very glad to hear that,” he confided in her. “I’d love nothing more than to get one up on Bruce Wayne. He’s been a pain in my ass for years.”

“And I’m about to become an even bigger one,” Bruce ground out.

Diana felt as if her head was spinning with the two conversations that were going on, one with Lex and the other with Bruce talking in her ear. “I tend to agree,” Diana responded. “Mister Wayne can be a very big pain in the ass at times.”

“You two seemed pretty cozy last night during that dance,” Luthor suggested.

“Mister Wayne has been begging me for a date, but I keep turning him down,” she informed him. “I’m afraid his ego doesn’t know how to handle being told no.”

Luthor chuckled. “That sounds like good ole’ Bruce.”

“I’m sure he already has his sights set on the next conquest he plans to take to his bed,” she said.

“Princess,” Bruce hissed, his anger mounting the longer this dragged on. “You are so going to pay for this.”

“I’m counting on it,” she replied to Bruce, knowing that Lex would hear her.

“Counting on what?” Lex asked, confused.

“Counting on a profitable meeting today,” she told Luthor as they approached the robotics lab. “Anything that might help us protect the world could prove to be very beneficial.”

“That’s all that I ask for, Diana,” Luthor said as they entered the lab. “I just want a chance to prove that I’ve turned over a new leaf. It seems that you’re the only member of the Justice League willing to give me that chance.”

“As a founder, I can present your research to the others and push to get it approved for use if I feel it could help save lives.”

Batman’s jaw was clenched tight enough to shatter teeth as he continued to listen to Luthor and Diana talk, Lex explaining the future of robotics and how his company was working towards that goal. Bruce already knew all his, his own company making great strides of its own in the area of robotics.

He was more than anxious for Diana to get out of there. The longer that she was there the greater the chances of something happening. He didn’t trust Luthor one bit. He was up to far more than just trying to synthesize Kryptonite to bring Superman down.

He could tell that Diana was interested in what Luthor was telling her about robotic surgery. He just hoped she didn’t get pulled in by Luthor’s charm and ability to sway people. Diana was highly intelligent, far more so than what people gave her credit for. Unfortunately, her compassionate heart tended to make her a little more willing to give people a second chance then he typically was.

“Is this the only research lab that you own?” Diana asked.

“Smooth move, princess,” Batman murmured in her ear with a pleased smirk.

“Actually, no,” Luthor truthfully replied much to her surprise. “I have a couple of research labs on the outskirts of Metropolis on the west side. I’m also looking to start a research lab in Gotham. Nothing better than edging in on your competition’s territory. Besides, I love nothing more than to get under Bruce’s skin.”

“Damn it,” Bruce grumbled, making a mental note to investigate Luthor’s plans for Gotham.

“What sort of research are they doing?” she asked.

“That is pretty top secret at this point,” he informed her as they exited the lab. “Maybe someday in the future I can take you on a tour there.”

“Well, I appreciate you taking the time to show me your research lab,” Diana told Luthor. “The advances that you’re making in robotics and robotic surgery could be very helpful on the Watchtower.”

“It’s been a pleasure spending time with you,” Luthor suavely said, taking her hand and kissing it again. “Hopefully, we’ll be able to speak again in the near future regarding a possible partnership with the League.”

“Send me the information and I’d be happy to present it to the League.”

Batman released a relieved breath as Diana finally exited LexCorp, more than happy that it was over. He still didn’t like that Luthor was going to be contacting her, but it was their best lead so far to finding out where the synthetic Kryptonite was being made and what Luthor was really up to.

It looked like they would be making a trip to visit these other research labs that Bruce had no idea even existed. It was highly suspicious that Luthor would have two research labs on the other side of Metropolis that was not public knowledge.

He was going to have to do some more digging into LexCorp and what Luthor was actually doing with his company. Right now, he needed to talk to Diana. They needed to plan out their next course of action. On top of that, he had some revenge that needed to be dished out on certain Amazon princess.

First, though, they had a Founders’ meeting to attend.

**_Watchtower; May 25th, 17:30 EST_ **

Taking her seat, Diana couldn’t help noticing that Bruce was fashionably late. She couldn’t help wondering what was keeping him. After she’d left LexCorp, she’d had been dispatched on a rescue mission, only returning to the Watchtower a half an hour ago. It had only given her enough time to get a quick shower and change her uniform.

“Okay, gang,” Superman said as he took his seat. “We’re going to go ahead and get started.”

“Where’s Bats?” Wally asked. At that moment, Batman stalked into the conference room, his black cape swirling around him. “Man, that’s just creepy. How does he do that?”

“He’s Batman,” John responded with a smirk. “No other explanation needed.”

“We were just about to discuss Luthor,” Superman told Bruce, bringing him up to speed. “Have we gotten anything yet?”

“John and I got nothing,” Flash informed them. “He leaves LexCorp and goes home. Pretty boring if you ask me.”

“He leads a pretty ordinary life for someone who’s planning on taking over the world,” John commented.

“He obviously has not felt the need to go to the research lab where they are attempting to synthesize the Kryptonite,” J’onn added.

“It makes no sense,” Superman stated. “I would’ve thought he’d want to be there to oversee things or at the very least, check up on their progress.”

“Diana went to LexCorp this afternoon and got a tour of his robotics division,” Batman revealed. “Evidently, he owns a couple of research labs in Metropolis that are off site.”

Diana frowned at him, her glare speaking volumes. She was more than capable of disclosing the events of her visit with Luthor today. “He seems to trust me,” she added.

“Probably because he wants to seduce you,” Batman muttered disdainfully under his breath.

A single arched raven eyebrow was his only response as Diana continued. “He would like to forge a partnership with the Justice League and his robotics division. He wants to help us better protect the world and our League members.”

“Yah, right he does,” Wally spouted. “All he’s ever wanted to do was to destroy Supes and us along with him.”

“So, what is the next step?” J’onn asked.

“Diana and I are going to check out these other two research labs tonight that Luthor told her about,” Batman informed them. 

“Sounds like it could be a trap,” John pointed out. “It would be just like Luthor to feed us false information just to lure us into a snare.”

“That’s what I’m counting on,” Batman replied with a smirk.

“So, you think he gave Diana false information just to throw us off his track?” Clark asked.

“Luthor isn’t stupid,” Bruce reminded them. “He wouldn’t just reveal something like that if he didn’t have something sinister up his sleeve.”

“He gave it up too easily,” Diana agreed with Bruce. “He wants us to go there for a reason.”

“I think we should back you up,” Superman decided.

“I’m pretty certain we can handle whatever it is,” Diana insisted.

“Let’s just make sure that we’re all on standby ready to back Bruce and Diana up if they need it,” Clark said.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine, Kal,” she attempted to reassure him. “You guys worry far too much.”

“It’s only because we love you, Wondy,” Flash said. 

“Some of us more than others,” John muttered under his breath with a smirk, giving Bruce a pointed look.

Batman gave him a terrifying Batglare that quickly silenced any further comments from the peanut gallery. “We’ll report in with what we find out,” he angrily rasped.

“Okay, then…on to other business,” Clark interjected. “While we still need to stay on Lex Luthor, we need to also focus on organizing more training sessions with the new recruits that have recently been added to the League.”

“Count me out,” Batman quickly informed them. “I’ve got trouble in Gotham I’m trying to rein in plus this thing with Luthor. The construction on the Metro Tower is going to be starting in the next week or two.”

“When don’t you have trouble in Gotham?” Flash commented, receiving a glare. “I mean…you’re doing a wonderful job, Bats. I’m sure you’ll have it solved in no time.”

“I won’t even ask if you need any assistance,” Clark told him.

“Don’t waste your breath, Kal,” Diana ground out. “He’s far too pig-headed to accept any help.”

Batman shot her a sidelong glance, scowling with her comment. “I can handle it myself,” he snapped.

“Just like I can handle Luthor myself,” she shot back.

“Anyway, don’t forget we also have the president’s ball coming up in a couple of weeks,” Clark reminded them. “All founders are expected to be there.”

“Can’t make it,” Batman flatly stated.

“You should at least try to make an effort, Bruce,” Clark attempted to encourage him. The President of the United States will be attending. The government wants to make an effort to show a united front with the League. Besides, we’ll be meeting our new government liaison that is being assigned to us.”

“Good for you,” Batman replied. “I still won’t be there.”

“Bruce…” Diana chided him.

“If that’s all, I’ve got work to do on the Watchtower before leaving for Metropolis,” Batman said, standing to his feet. “Princess, I’ll meet you in the commissary at eighteen hundred hours to discuss our plan for tonight.”

With that, Batman swiftly exited the conference room, leaving his teammates all sitting there. “Well, that actually went better than I’d anticipated,” Clark finally said.

“I’ll see if I can talk him into attending,” Diana volunteered.

“You’re the only one he’ll listen to besides Alfred,” John replied.

“Good luck, Wondy,” Flash told her. “You’ve got your work cut out for you.”

Diana sighed heavily as Clark droned on about setting up a training session schedule for the new recruits. While she enjoyed getting to know the new recruits and working on their skills, the thought of running training sessions with them right now was the last thing she wanted to do.

Right now, she had a very stubborn Dark Knight to coax into agreeing to attend a ball.

**_Watchtower; May 25th, 18:10 EST_ **

Diana entered the commissary with her mail tucked under arm, hoping that she wasn’t too late. She knew that she wouldn’t hear the end of it regardless if she was one minute late or fifteen. There was no difference in Bruce’s mind. He always had a way of pointing those things out, thickly laying on a guilt trip about how valuable his time was.

“You’re ten minutes late, princess,” he growled low in her ear, startling her as she reached for a tray.

“Hera, you nearly gave me a heart attack,” she hissed with a fierce scowl as she whirled around, Batman brushing it off.

“You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago,” he reiterated as he moved to refill his coffee cup. “I got a table over there.”

“Sorry, Black Canary stopped me on my way here and—”

“You’re still late,” he repeated as he walked past her towards the table where his supper already waited.

Diana growled a curse at him in Ancient Greek, fighting her every instinct that told her to make him a permanent decoration on the hull of the Watchtower. No man had ever had such an affect on her like this, pushing her sanity to its very limits. 

Taking a plate of lasagna, she added a salad to her tray along with her iced mocha before heading to the table where Batman was waiting for her. She set her tray and mail down before taking her seat across from him, a scowl still firmly fixed on her face. 

“You are just about the most infuriating man I have ever known,” she uttered with overt exasperation.

“And yet you still talk to me,” he pointed out, his cowled gaze falling on her stack of mail.

Despite the rather large pile, he easily spied the familiar pink envelope sticking out among the countless other fan letters. The muscles in his jaw automatically began to tense and relax as he clenched and unclenched his teeth. This was becoming absolutely ridiculous.

“Another fan letter from your secret admirer?” he questioned her with a grating rasp that signaled his feelings on the matter.

“Which one?” she asked, glancing at the pile on the table to her left.

“Your fan Charlie,” he stated, pointing at the corner of the pink envelope with the tines of his fork.

“Oh, no,” she said with a sigh as she sat back in her seat. “Wonder what this one has to say.”

“Read it and find out.”

“I don’t even care anymore,” she muttered. “You’re more interested than I am. Go ahead and read it if you’re so interested.”

Setting his fork down, he pulled the pink envelope free from the stack. He carefully opened it, not wanting to disrupt any possible evidence that could be on it. He pulled the letter free from the envelope, opening it up to read it.

_Dearest Diana,  
You looked gorgeous in that red dress last night you wore last night to the charity function. You should wear red more often. It’s very becoming on you.  
I was quite disappointed to see that Bruce Wayne won that dance with you. A word of warning—stay away from Wayne. He’s nothing more than a womanizer looking for an easy conquest and another notch on his bedpost. You deserve far better than a shallow playboy like him. You deserve a man who will treat you like the princess that you really are.  
We will be meeting soon, Diana. I anxiously await the moment.  
All my love,  
Charlie_

Batman bristled as he reread the letter, the white slits of his cowl constricting in anger. Things were beginning to escalate with this guy and he didn’t like it one bit. He had to find out who this Charlie was before he tried to meet her if he hadn’t already. That’s what worried him the most, fearing that it was someone already close to her…someone that she saw every day.

“What is it?” Diana questioned him, noticing the intensity of the anger rolling off him as well as his fierce grip on the letter.

“Your secret admirer is becoming more demanding,” he growled, tossing the letter to her.

Diana picked it up, a frown on her face as she read the letter. “Hera,” she murmured, her own anger flaring. “I can’t believe he said such horrible things about you.”

“That’s what has you upset?” he asked, stunned by her response.

She looked up at him, staring at him in disbelief. “Doesn’t it upset you?”

“No,” he replied. “That’s the persona that I’ve worked so hard to cultivate over the years. As distasteful as it is, it’s necessary to protect my identity.”

“I know that, Bruce, but it doesn’t give this guy the right to speak about you that way or for him to tell me to stay away from you,” she snapped.

“This is beginning to get out of hand,” he told her. “We need to figure out who this guy is before something happens.”

“It’s just a fan letter, Bruce,” she said with a shake of her head. “It’s…annoying, but he isn’t exactly threatening. It’s just some harmless fan who thinks we’re going to be best friends.”

“This is not harmless, princess,” he countered. “I think this is bigger than you believe and think friendship is the last thing on his mind.”

“Can we please just forget about this and discuss our plan for tonight?”

“If I can have the letter.”

Diana’s lips curled slightly in amusement. “If you want your own fan mail, Bruce, I’d be more than happy to write you a letter of your own,” she offered, batting her eyelashes at him as she cupped her chin with her hand, her elbow coming to rest on top of the table. “I’ll even put hearts and kisses all over it for you.”

“Funny,” he bit out as he pulled an evidence bag out of his utility belt, placing the letter and envelope inside of it and sealing it. “I want to dust it for prints…see if I can figure out who your admirer is.”

“It’s probably just one of the civilian staff workers,” she told him. “You’re making this into far more than what it is.”

“Somehow I don’t think so.”

“Fine,” she surrendered in exasperation. “Take it…dust it, microscope it, play with it, sleep with it, set it on fire, frame it…I don’t care what you do with it, Bruce.”

“Microscope it?” he asked with a slight twitch of his lips, an eyebrow arching in amusement.

“Whatever,” she grumbled in irritation. “What do you think we’re going to find tonight at Luthor’s research facilities?”

“More than likely it’s a trap,” he evenly replied before taking another bite of his dinner.

“And we’re still going in?”

“Yes,” he cryptically revealed.

“Bruce, what are you talking about?” she demanded to know, her annoyance skyrocketing. “Can you please stop being so enigmatic for two seconds and please talk to me like a real human being?”

“Real human being?” he repeated, his lips quirking slightly.

“You know what I mean,” she ground out between clenched teeth, her grip on her fork tightening.

“Just come tonight prepared for anything and you’ll be just fine.”

“You’re really pushing it, Bruce,” she grumbled.

“And you would expect anything less from me?”

“After the last three years of knowing you, I really shouldn’t,” she confessed.

Bruce gave her a small smirk as he glanced down at the envelope in his evidence bag. He couldn’t help the niggling feeling that this was the beginning of so much more than then either of them realized. It created a churning sense of dread in the pit of his stomach, one that refused to be ignored.

He had to get to the bottom of it one way or another.

**_Metropolis; May 25th, 22: 26 EST_ **

Diana flew towards Metropolis, savoring the feel of the warm wind against her skin as she soared through the air. While still annoyed with Bruce, she couldn’t help the curiosity that continued to nag at her, making her wonder just what he had up his sleeve for tonight’s investigation into Luthor’s research labs.

They both knew it was a test by Lex to see if he could truly trust Diana. Luthor wasn’t foolish, but then again neither were they. They would play his game and still conduct their investigation to stop him without Luthor catching on to them. They just needed to stay a couple of steps ahead of him…always keep him guessing.

Spotting their pre-determined meeting location, Diana silently descended from the sky, making sure that she wasn’t spotted by anyone. The toe of her red boot touched down first as she gracefully landed on the rooftop of the bank as she began to look around, finding herself all alone. There was no sign of Bruce anywhere.

Her hands found her hips as she peered through the darkness in search of the Dark Knight of Gotham. She began to wonder if maybe he was running late. She hoped that he was so she could lay a guilt trip on him like he had done to her earlier today.

Lost in her thoughts, she suddenly felt something brush against her bare arm, causing her to whirl around, her raven hair fanning out around her. She found no one there as she scanned the darkness. She frowned as she turned her attention back to the research facilities across the road, deciding that she must have just imagined it.

The feel of warm breath pulsating against her shoulder caused a shiver to race through her. Turning around, she found that there was no one there with her. A low growl escaped her throat, knowing that Bruce was playing games with her and she didn’t appreciate it one bit. She was not in the mood for it.

She knew that he was testing her, showing her that he was far superior at avoiding detection than she was. It was positively annoying at the best of times and infuriating as Hades when she was not in the mood to be played with. Of course, he found now to be a good time to rile her. She supposed it was his way of paying her back for talking about him with Luthor earlier today.

She gritted her teeth as she forced herself to focus on the labs, deciding to come up with her own plan for tonight. If Bruce wasn’t going to tell her what he had in mind for the facilities, then she was going to proceed with her own plan. 

Folding her arms across her chest, she listened very carefully for him, ready to catch him this time when he drew close to her. Once she got her hands on him, he was going to regret messing with her like this. He loved getting under her skin far too much.

Diana felt a subtle tug on her lasso, her hand shooting out in less than a blink of an eye and capturing the edge of a black cape. “Not so fast, Dark Knight,” she growled, tightening her grip and keeping him firmly planted where he was.

There was a faint chuckle that filled the air as she released her hold on his cape. “Took you long enough,” he murmured, clearly amused. “I’ve been here for twenty minutes.”

“And here I was all prepared to accuse you of being late,” she muttered, disappointed.

“I highly doubt you’ll ever get a chance to, princess,” he told her as he moved to stand beside her, assuming a similar position as the Princess of the Amazons. “I’m Batman.”

Diana gave him a fleeting glare before turning her attention to the facilities. “I swear your ego is bigger than your bank account. So, what’s this big secret plan of yours that you refuse to reveal to me?”

“I’m not refusing to reveal anything to you,” he told her. “I merely felt it was better to wait until we got here to tell you what we’re going to do.”

“Admit it, Bruce,” she stated. “You’re a control freak who enjoys keeping everyone else in the dark. You love to hold all the cards and keep the rest of us guessing.”

“I admit to nothing, princess,” he countered, his hand moving to his commlink. “Oracle…are you ready?”

“That’s the big plan you couldn’t tell me about?” Diana asked, incredulity coloring her voice. “Oracle is getting us in there undetected?”

Batman cast a sidelong glance at Diana. “Yes,” he simply stated.

“Why do I keep agreeing to team up with you on these missions?” Diana muttered more to herself than her partner.

“Because of my charming personality and warmth,” Batman told her, ignoring Oracle’s laughter that filled his ear.

“I need my head examined,” Diana said as she shook her.

“Oracle has hacked into the security system,” Batman relayed. “She has the security cameras running on a time loop. We’ll be able to get inside undetected. Luthor won’t even know that we were here.”

“Let’s just get this over with as quickly as possible.”

“Hot date with your secret admirer?” he questioned her.

“No,” she replied. “I just don’t want to spend any more time with Luthor than is absolutely necessary. He makes my skin crawl.”

“I have to agree with you there,” he muttered. “Let’s go.”

“Fine by me,” Diana said as she wrapped her arm around Batman’s waist and lifted into the air.

“Wait,” he growled as his arm automatically slipped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. “This is not what I had in mind.”

“No, but it’s faster.”

Bruce had to grant her that fact, but he refused to verbalize it as they approached the building. He pointed to a vent shaft on the roof where he wanted her to go, ignoring the feel of her curves pressed so firmly against his body.

Landing on the roof, Batman immediately released his hold on her, pulling out one of his devices and walking several feet away from her to put some much-needed distance between them. “What floor, Oracle?”

Diana waited with a very thin veil of patience as Bruce and Oracle talked back and forth, discussing the best place to start their search. She was rapidly growing edgier, wanting to get in there and find what they needed so they could stop Luthor before he hurt Kal.

Of course, knowing Bruce, it would probably be another hour before they reached their destination. “Are we going in or not?” Diana finally uttered in exasperation.

Batman turned an arched eyebrow on her though she couldn’t see it beneath his cowl. Still, it was obvious what his response was to her demand. “Patience, princess.”

“Don’t ‘patience princess’ me, Batman,” she hissed.

Batman scowled as Oracle’s laughter once again filled his ear. “I’m finding out where the security guards are located before go in.”

“I’m going in,” Diana told him. “You come when you’re ready.”

Batman’s scowl deepened as he glared at Diana who pulled the vent cover off before flying inside. “Damn stubborn Amazon,” he growled under his breath.

“You are so—” Oracle began with a snicker.

“Don’t even go there,” Batman snapped, cutting her off before she said something he didn’t want to think about let alone face.

Following her inside, they gradually worked their way through the vent system to the main research lab. Peering through the vent cover, they watched as a scientist worked on a computer, entering notes from a notebook. Batman adjusted the lens in his cowl to help him see what the scientist was working on.

Diana also used her enhanced vision to read what the man was typing on the computer. It appeared that he was working on something related to creating a cleaner fuel. It didn’t appear that it had anything to do with Superman or synthetic Kryptonite.

Batman laid a gauntleted hand on her forearm, tipping his head back. Whatever he was looking, it obviously wasn’t here. Diana silently made her way back through the vent shaft with Batman following her to the next lab. She felt ridiculous sneaking through the vent system like this, but she knew deep down that it was necessary.

She felt a warm flush suffuse her cheeks knowing that Bruce was right behind her. She forced it from her thoughts as they worked their way to one of the smaller labs in the same building. They found a couple of women in white lab coats running some sort of experiments on some lab rats which she found completely deplorable.

Glancing at Diana, Bruce knew what the princess was thinking. They needed to stay focused on their reason for being here and not get distracted. Focusing his lens, he was able to record what the scientists were working on to review it later.

Right now, it didn’t appear as though anyone was working on synthesizing Kryptonite. That still didn’t mean that something illegal couldn’t be going on here or that Luthor wasn’t up to something. He didn’t trust Luthor one bit. There was something bigger going on that Luthor didn’t want them to know about.

Working their way through the lab, they found themselves at the end of a vent shaft overlooking the security room. There were four security guards watching a large bank of computer screens, behind them were at least a dozen more security guards who were fully armed and ready for a break in. 

Off to the side stood Lex Luthor, his gaze focused on the computer screens waiting to see if Diana or her teammates would show up at his research lab in search of evidence to use against him. He had anticipated their visit to his lab tonight, the information he had fed Diana a definite trap.

Little did he know that they were already there watching his every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, now what is Luthor up to and what does this secret admirer of Diana's want? :)
> 
> UP NEXT: Diana receives a gift from her admirer, Superman falls into a trap set just for him, and Bruce & Diana go undercover to the bar looking for information about Luthor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**_Wayne Manor; May 26th, 11:37 EST_ **

Bruce sat back in his chair before his Cray computer system, his elbow resting on the arm of his chair as he thoughtfully dragged his forefinger back and forth along his bottom lip. He stared at the information that he and Diana had gathered into the wee hours of the morning at Luthor’s two research labs.

It had proven to be quite eye opening as to what Luthor has been up to, but their mission had accomplished little in uncovering anything about the synthesized Kryptonite or where he was working on developing it. Despite the fact that Luthor was there waiting to catch them, they had also managed to avoid detection, escaping without notice.

He would’ve loved to have seen Luthor’s face when no one seemingly appeared to break into his research labs. It made him wonder what he might try next. He had no doubt that Lex would be there again tonight, waiting and hoping to catch them in the act of breaking into his labs.

He wondered how long it would be before Luthor attempted to reach out to Diana again. It was obvious that he was anxious to form some sort of partnership with the Justice League, hopefully through a connection with Wonder Woman. The thought alone caused his stomach to churn with dread. Luthor would form a partnership with the Justice League over his dead body.

He and Diana had decided to meet tonight at the bar that Luthor was frequenting, planting a couple of bugs in hopes of finding out who this mysterious woman was that Lex was meeting with. With any luck, they would discover her identity soon and find out what part she played in all of this.

At the moment, though, he didn’t have time to really focus on it. He was still running analysis on the shard of Kryptonite that Clark had been able to give him, not to mention the research he was conducting on Killer Croc. He was definitely mutating, but the question was how or better yet why.

Bruce rubbed his face with his hands, feeling as though he was being pulled in a dozen different directions. All of them were highly important and required his careful attention, but Gotham had to come first. At least he had Diana’s help with the synthetic Kryptonite and Luthor. It allowed him more time to focus on Killer Croc and the construction of the Metro Tower.

On the periphery of his thoughts lingered the anonymous fan letters that Diana was receiving. It didn’t sit well with him that she had a fan out there who had yet to make himself known. After accumulating a list of all the Charlies working on the Watchtower, he had begun the tedious work of narrowing them down. It was turning out to be a slow process, one that he’d had very little time to devote to lately.

He wasn’t entirely convinced that Charlie was the person’s real name. His gut was telling him that it was a fake name used to cover their tracks. It was also very little comfort to him that Diana had only received letters from this fan. He had a distinct feeling it was only a matter of time before things began to escalate.

He knew that Diana didn’t take it seriously and that only made him worry more. Even though she was the strongest woman in the world as well as immortal, it didn’t mean that she was indestructible. Even she could be taken out by a well-placed bullet while she was occupied or a powerful enough bomb.

The thought alone made him shudder despite himself.

Right now, the fan letters were going to have a take a backseat until things started to escalate. He reminded himself that Diana was intelligent and highly skilled, almost his equal in those respects. She would just have to be more careful until he could devote more time to it.

An alarm sounded a moment before the transporter fired up, alerting him to the fact that he had a visitor. He knew that it had to be either Clark or Diana. They were the only two League members allowed to visit the Batcave without requesting permission first.

The click of heels against the cave floor grew louder as she approached, giving away her identity. He sat forward, pulling up plans for the Metro Tower that he still wanted to review. He wasn’t sure why Diana was here, but he wanted to run a couple of things past her about the plans for the planet side base.

“Okay, come clean, Bruce,” Diana demanded as she walked across the platform.

“About what?” he asked as he continued to type, not turning around to make eye contact.

“These,” she told him.

A large bouquet of red roses was unexpectedly shoved between his face and his computer screen, blocking his view and causing him to automatically jerk his head back. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he evenly stated.

“These are really from you, aren’t they?” she tried again, clearly growing exasperated.

“Have I ever sent you roses, princess?” he asked, folding his arms against his chest as he turned his head to look up at the annoyed Amazon to his left.

“Well, no…but…I…” she began, her voice trailing off with uncertainty about what their relationship actually was and where they stood.

“But what?” he questioned her, slightly amused with her sudden discomfort and yet irritated that someone had sent her roses.

“They were in the mailroom this morning,” she explained. “Kyle said they were for me, but my name wasn’t on it. Kyle swore they weren’t from him. He had no idea where they had come from.”

“There wasn’t a note?”

Diana looked through the roses, finding nothing. “No, I didn’t find any note.”

Bruce frowned as he held his hand out. “Give them here.”

Diana handed the bouquet to him, her hands finding her hips as she watched him examine the bouquet of roses wrapped in pink tissue paper. “Come on,” he muttered as he got up out of his chair, making his way to his work station.

Diana followed him, wondering what in Hera he was up to, but she knew better than to question him about it. The man was a genius. Of course, not so much when it came to affairs of the heart, but in every other matter under the sun, he was brilliant. Why did that have to be the one matter that he had no clue about?

Coming to stand beside him, she watched as he cautiously began to remove the bright pink ribbon before turning his attention to the pink tissue paper, treating it as if the entire bouquet was rigged to blow up. Her expression relaxed as she watched him work, intrigued with how he handled it.

He carefully set the ribbon aside, no doubt to dust it for prints later. He next began to pull away each layer of pink tissue paper one at a time before exposing the stem of the roses. A small notecard attached to the packet of flower food slipped out from between the stems.

“I thought so,” Bruce muttered to himself, his brow knitted with a combination of anger and concentration.

Taking a pair of tweezers, he carefully pulled the packet of flower food away from the small notecard. “Do you want to read it or shall I?” he asked, his voice rough with annoyance.

“Go ahead,” she told him. “I have nothing to hide.”

Bruce gave her a frown as he glanced at her very revealing uniform, thinking that truer words had never been spoken as he held the note up. “Red roses for the beautiful woman who looks amazing in red,” he read out loud. “All My Love, Charlie.”

Diana released a relieved sigh, one that caught Bruce’s attention. “You sound relieved it’s from your secret admirer,” Bruce pointed out with a scowl.

“I am,” she admitted, pulling a raven lock of hair behind her ear. “I’d rather have it be from this Charlie fellow instead of Lex Luthor. I’m trying to pick the lesser of the two evils here, Bruce. Work with me.”

“I guess you have a good point, but not by much,” he groused, his brow creasing. “I don’t like how this is escalating, princess. Charlie is getting to be obnoxious.”

“It’s just roses, Bruce,” she told him with a huff of frustration as she crossed her arms against her chest. “It’s not a marriage proposal or a bouquet of hand grenades.”

“You don’t know what he might try next,” he insisted. “He might try meeting you.”

“And if he does, I will handle him,” she evenly stated. “End of discussion.”

“But…”

“No, Bruce,” Diana interrupted him, holding her forefinger up right in front of his face. “No more talk of secret admirers.”

“Diana…”

Diana arched a single raven eyebrow as she pressed her forefinger against his lips to further silence him. They both momentarily tensed, Diana’s gaze falling to her fingers pressed against his lips while Bruce did his best to keep his breathing even despite the fact that his heart was fluttering uncontrollably. Diana finally pulled her finger away, both averting their eyes with the sudden tension that blanketed them.

Finally gathering himself, Bruce growled low in his throat, collecting her bouquet of roses and handing them back to her. “Fine,” he ground out. “Then, take your roses back. I don’t want them cluttering my cave.”

“You know flowers down here might actually brighten things up down here,” she thoughtfully said as she glanced around the dark domain, thankful for the sudden change in subject. “It would definitely add some color and they smell a lot better than the bat guano.”

“Don’t even think about it,” he bit out as he placed the notecard into an evidence bag to dust for prints later when he had more time.

“You’re impossible,” she decided with a frown.

“That’s certainly not the first time I’ve been called that, and it won’t be the last,” he responded as he set aside the ribbon and tissue paper to examine later as well. “Do you have time to look at the schematics for the Metro Tower?”

“Miss Diana, what a pleasant surprise,” Alfred greeted her as he approached them, his smile warm and welcoming, his eyes sparkling with mischief that only Bruce seemed to notice. “I was just coming down to see about lunch for Master Bruce. Might I interest you in something as well?”

“I’m afraid I can’t stay, Alfred,” Diana said, giving Bruce a mischievous grin. “I just came to thank Bruce for the beautiful red roses that he sent me on the Watchtower.”

Alfred’s expression clearly revealed his shock as his attention was quickly diverted to his surrogate son. “Excuse me?” he questioned her as he stared at Bruce.

Bruce’s head snapped to his right, stunned by her words. “I didn’t…” he began only for Diana to abruptly lean in and kiss him on the cheek, lingering there a moment longer than was absolutely necessary.

“Thanks again, Bruce,” she said. “I’ll see you at seven o’clock tonight for our date. Goodbye, Alfred.”

Both men stared in amazement as Diana stepped up on the transporter pad with the bouquet of roses in her hand. She entered the coordinates, kissing the palm of her hand and blowing it to Bruce before disappearing from site.

“What in bloody hell is going on?” Alfred nearly yelled.

“Nothing,” Bruce grumbled angrily, turning on his heel and stalking back to his computer system.

“You send Miss Diana flowers, ask her out on a date and you tell me nothing is going on?” Alfred questioned him as he followed him to his chair.

“Nothing is going on between Diana and me,” Bruce bit out the words as if he was chewing shards of glass. 

“Maybe there should be,” Alfred murmured under his breath, but Bruce caught every word.

“She was lying about the roses. She has a secret admirer that sent them to her. As for tonight, it’s not a date. We’re going on a mission to discover what Luthor is up to.”

Alfred’s excitement quickly dissipated in the wake of the truth. “Now, that makes far more sense,” he replied with a disappointed frown. “I thought maybe you had actually be possessed by Mister Boston Brand again.”

Bruce ground his teeth as he began to type on his computer, punching at the keys as if they deserved his anger. “It’s just Diana getting revenge,” he growled.

“Hmmm…and I wonder why she would need to do something like that to you,” Alfred coyly responded. “Could it be that you did something to rile her? Pray do tell what muck you have managed to step in this time concerning the Amazon princess.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he bluntly stated.

“Of course, you don’t,” Alfred calmly replied, wondering when his surrogate son would get his head out of his arse once and for all. “And I’m sure you have no idea why you love to rile her so much.”

“Did you come down here just to annoy me or did you really have my welfare in mind?” Bruce snapped.

“I always have your welfare in mind, Master Bruce,” Alfred reassured him. “It’s why I worry so about how you would ever fare without me around to make sure that you eat and occasionally spent some time out in the sunlight like a normal person.”

“Very funny,” Bruce groused. “You can just bring my lunch down here. I have a lot of work to do.”

“Like trying to find out who Miss Diana’s secret admirer is?”

“Yes, among other things,” he confirmed. “Diana isn’t taking this seriously, so someone has to.”

“And of course, that someone has to be you,” Alfred confirmed.

Bruce’s head snapped up to glare daggers at his British butler. “Of course, it has to be me,” he insisted. “No one else can do what I can do.”

“Whatever falsehood helps you get to sleep at night, Master Bruce,” Alfred murmured with a smirk as he walked away.

Bruce’s cell phone vibrated alerting him to an incoming message. Picking it up, he found a text message from Diana. “Never mess with an Amazon, Bruce.”

He scowled at his phone as he sent her a response. “You’re so going to pay. I’m going to take you down.”

“Whatever and what if.”

Bruce growled as he swiftly punched in his response. “Stop hanging around Wally!”

“Texting your girlfriend?” Tim asked as Bruce tossed his cell phone aside, concentrating his glare instead on the computer screens before him.

“No,” he ground out. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Sure you don’t,” Tim said with a grin as he rolled his blue eyes. “And I don’t wear yellow and red and jump across rooftops at night. So, what’s the plan for tonight for taking down Croc?”

“I’m going to hit the sewers again and try to track him down,” Bruce revealed, “but first I need to go to a bar with Diana.”

“Yah, your non-girlfriend,” Tim muttered under his breath. “You sure are blind as a bat.”

“I am not having this conversation with you,” Bruce snapped. “It’s for a mission to stop Lex Luthor.”

“Whatever,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

Bruce turned a fierce batglare on him, causing Tim to take a couple of steps back. “Sounds like a great plan,” he amended. “So, will Barb and I follow you so if Croc takes you we can catch him?”

“No, you too are going to do patrol as usual,” he informed him. “I’ll take care of Croc myself.”

“Are you kidding me?” Tim exclaimed. “If Croc gets his teeth into you, you’re as good as dead.”

“I can handle Croc,” Bruce firmly told him. “You two just need to focus on Gotham. There are many more villains in Gotham than just him. Two-Face and Penguin are going at it, Riddler has started making some noise recently, and Joker has been far too quiet lately to not be up to something.”

Tim flopped into a nearby chair, a look of pure agitation on his young face. “I still don’t like it,” he grumbled.

“You don’t have to like it,” Bruce curtly stated as he typed. “You just need to worry about Gotham right now.”

“What if Croc gets you and tries to eat you?” Tim objected, sitting forward in his seat. “You need to have back-up, Bruce. It’s too dangerous to go at it alone.”

“I’ll be fine, Tim,” Bruce insisted, his patience running thin. “I’ve handled him before. I know how he works. I’ll take him in myself.”

“But even you said he’s changed somehow,” Tim pointed out, refusing to back down. “He’s mutated. He might try something new or have some new ability that you don’t know about yet.”

“Tim!” Bruce sharply growled. “That’s enough.”

“Fine,” Tim groused as he stormed away. “Get eaten up! See if I care!”

Bruce released a frustrated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to ward off the headache he could feel building behind his eyes. He knew the boy meant well, but he didn’t have to sit here and explain things to him. He had too much work to do and the fact that Diana was getting roses now only added to his stress.

“You know that it’s only because he loves you and worries about you,” Alfred reminded him as he set his plate in front of him.

“I know, Alfred,” Bruce replied. “I’m trying to keep him safely away from Croc. I have no idea what has caused this mutation in him. I don’t want Tim or Barbara anywhere near him. I have to handle this myself.”

“Perhaps you might want to try to explain that to him,” Alfred suggested. “He’s just a young boy, Master Bruce. He doesn’t see things the way that you do. All he sees is that the closest person he has to a father is putting himself in danger.”

Bruce tilted his chair back to stare up into the darkness of the cave above him as Alfred walked away. He knew that he was right but talking about his feelings, telling Tim how much he truly cared about him and that he couldn’t possibly handle anything happen to him…that was beyond difficult.

Losing Jason at the hands of Joker had nearly destroyed him. He’d nearly killed Joker because of it. He was terrified to think of how he would react if someone that he cared so deeply for was endangered by one of his rogues yet again. He couldn’t go through something like that…not again.

Leaning forward in his chair once more, he knew that he couldn’t waste time thinking about this right now. He had too much he had to worry about without having to think about Tim’s feelings. He was just going to have to trust him whether he understood his reasons or not.

**_Metropolis; May 26th, 19:36 EST_ **

Superman flew like a rocket as he approached his destination, spotting the flames and the billowing columns of dark smoke long before he actually saw the building engulfed in the catastrophic blaze. He instantly picked up on the sound of a woman screaming for help. 

The Man of Steel flew straight through a window on the top floor of the apartment building, his hands curled into fists as he battled the smoke and the flames that licked at his skin and uniform. His eyes narrowed as he used his x-ray vision in search of any survivors.

Breathing deeply, he swiftly released a powerful blast of icy air, extinguishing some of the flames that roared like a blazing inferno. Focusing, he followed the woman’s cries for help, finally finding her huddled in the corner of a room with her young child clutched to her chest.

“Hold on,” he told her, using his breath to squelch the flames that blocked her exit.

Reaching them, he gently gathered her and her daughter up in his arms before flying them outside to safety. “Th…tha…thank you,” she choked out, coughing from smoke inhalation.

He gently rubbed her back as paramedics rushed to her side to check on her. “I’m just glad you’re safe,” Superman told her.

Picking up on the sound of a baby crying, he shot up into the air and back into the burning building, his jaw clenched with determination as he looked for the baby. Finding no one on the top floor, he punched a hole through the floor boards and dropped down to the next one.

Finding himself in a bathroom, Superman quickly exited it, flying through the apartment towards a back bedroom. Entering the nursery, he immediately went to the baby crib as flames shot up around him. The floor began to give way beneath him, forcing him to float a few inches off the ground.

Reaching into the baby crib, Superman tossed the blankets aside to find a tape recorder lying inside with a pierce of Kryptonite beside it. A wave of nausea swelled up inside of him, his head beginning to pound, but nothing more severe.

He picked up the small, green rock and tape recorder before flying out of the building. Someone was playing a very dangerous game in order to take him down. He knew that someone was Lex Luthor. He obviously didn’t realize who he was dealing with if Luthor thought this trap was going to stop him.

Flying out of the building, Clark landed on the ground outside to find Lois there. He did his best to keep his expression impassive despite the nausea and headache he felt. Whoever had set this up was no doubt watching him from some place out here to see how he reacted to the synthesized Kryptonite and he was not about to give them any information.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, surprised to see her at an apartment fire. She usually covered more prestigious stories than this.

“I was on my way home from my meeting with the mayor when I saw the burning building,” she told him. “Thought I might find you here. Is everyone okay?”

“Yes, except it was set up,” he bit out, his gaze sweeping the area for any signs of Luthor.

“What do you mean?” she asked, her brow furrowing in question as she quickly looked him over for any signs of injury.

“I found a piece of fake Kryptonite and a tape recorder of a baby crying in a crib,” he revealed.

It was obvious from the tight expression on his face that he was doing his best to contain his fury, but it was becoming more difficult with every passing moment. She knew how heavily this was weighing on him. This current ruse was only adding to his growing anger.

Luthor had no idea what he was doing by trying to provoke Superman like this. While he possessed a heart bigger than anyone she had every known, he also possessed an equal amount of righteous anger and resolve to stop people like Lex Luthor.

“We’ll get to the bottom of this together,” she softly told him. “I promise you Lex will not win.”

“I don’t want you getting involved in this, Lois,” he heatedly stated, but keeping his voice low. “There’s no telling what he’ll try next.”

“Which is why you need my help,” she stubbornly insisted. “I can pretend to be doing a story about LexCorp and investigate what he’s really up to.”

“No,” he angrily bit out. “Batman and Wonder Woman are already looking into it. Let the League handle it for now. I don’t want you getting hurt because of me.”

“And I’m just supposed to sit back and watch you being attacked…watch as Luthor tries to kill you?” Lois hissed. “It’s not fair.”

“I know, Lois…I know,” he conceded. “Please just trust me.”

Lois averted her eyes, her gaze falling on the woman and child that Clark had saved. She trusted him with every fiber of her being. She knew that he knew what he was doing and yet she couldn’t deny the fear that Luthor just might actually succeed this time in destroying the man that she loved.

She released a reluctant sigh, her heart heavy. “Fine…for now,” she relented, the fire returning to her eyes. “But if the League doesn’t find out something soon to stop this, I will.”

“And you know I’ll do everything I can to stop you,” he told her with a frown.

“Of course,” she said with a smirk. “That’s why we work so well together.”

Clark watched as she turned and walked away, shaking his head in amazement at the woman he loved with all his heart. He knew that she was true to her word. If they didn’t shut Luthor’s experiments down to recreate Kryptonite, she would find a way to get into LexCorp and do it herself.

And he would be there to save her.

**_Metropolis; May 26th, 20:06 EST_ **

Bruce Wayne walked hand in hand with the beautiful Amazon princess, pretending to be on a date in order to gather intel they could use against Luthor. Wearing a red, shoulder length wig did little to detract from her beauty and neither did the black, wire-rim glasses that she wore. She could still stop traffic even in disguise.

Still, he found he loved her long, raven tresses the best.

“You didn’t forget to bring the gizmos, did you?” she softly asked as they made their way towards the bar.

Bruce released an exasperated sigh, shaking his head in disbelief. “I really need to teach you detective skills and equipment lingo,” he groused, casting a sidelong glare at her. It had little effect when coupled with the playboy grin on his face “And yes, I remembered to bring the listening devices.”

Diana smirked at him, knowing that she was getting under his skin. It was an aspect of their relationship that she thoroughly enjoyed, mostly because he did it to her every chance he got. She considered it a personal success that she was able to get under his cowl like that, especially knowing that very few could ever truly succeed in doing it.

“Just playing the part of your thousands of vacuous girlfriends, Brucie,” she sweetly cooed, batting her eyelashes at him as she leaned in close to him.

Bruce’s lips thinned into a disapproving line of disgust. “Don’t,” he heatedly stated. “Just…don’t. Never again.”

“What’s the matter, Bruce?” she asked, pressing her body against his. Her warm breath tickled his ear, sending a shiver up his spine. She paused to flick the tip of her tongue across his earlobe. “Don’t you like seeing this playful, shallow side of me? I thought this is what you’re attracted to.”

Grinding his teeth, he took a moment to check himself before responding to her, making sure that he had full control of his body’s involuntary response to her. “Not one bit,” he snapped. “It’s not you, not the woman I’ve come to know.”

“So, I have absolutely no affect on you when I do this?” she whispered in his ear, her nose nuzzling his neck as her lips grazed his cheek.

He felt his stomach flip as they approached the entrance to the bar, his teeth near cracking with the tension he exerted on his jaw. “None whatsoever,” he somehow managed to smoothly utter in response.

How he’d been able to keep his voice somewhat even was beyond him as he released her hand to open the door for her. Giving her an aloof expression, he smirked to himself as she scowled darkly at him with her perceived failed attempt to get to him.

However, he still couldn’t stop his wandering gaze from following the deadly curves of her body in that form fitting red dress that granted him a generous view of her long legs that seemed to go on for miles. He took a moment to steel himself as he followed her inside towards the booth that she had told him about. This was going to be a very long evening.

Standing beside the table, he waited as she scooted in before sliding in right beside her. He didn’t waste any time slipping his arm around her shoulders, drawing her in close against him. He began nuzzling her throat with his nose and lips, handing out a little bit of payback all in the name of promoting his womanizing image of course.

He smiled as she tensed with his focused attention, his lips brushing along the expanse of smooth skin to plant butterfly kisses. He felt a tremble roll through her, her breath hitching as she slowly tilted her head to the side, offering more of herself to him.

“Bruce…” Diana breathily exhaled his name, her hand finding his thigh.

Bruce could deny almost anything in his life, but at that moment, there was no denying the fact that his pants had just grown uncomfortably tight as she uttered his name. This was becoming a very dangerous game they were playing, one that he needed to just walk away from.

“Can I get you something to drink?”

Bruce pulled away with a devious grin, planting one more kiss along her jaw for good measure. “Sure,” he suavely replied, flashing the waitress his best playboy smile. “I’ll take a scotch on the rocks and my beautiful girlfriend here will have a glass of your best red wine.”

“Coming right up,” the waitress said before turning and leaving.

Bruce’s mouth found her ear once more as his hand settled on her bare knee. “Would you mind removing your fingernails from my thigh, princess?” he murmured huskily in her ear. “You’re going to draw blood soon.”

“Sorry,” Diana murmured as she instantly retracted her hand from his leg, her cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment as she dipped her head slightly. “How did you know I wanted red wine? Maybe I wanted something else to drink.”

“I know you, Diana,” he replied as his intent gaze swept over the room, taking in every entrance and every patron in the establishment. “Would you like me to order you something else?”

“No, I’ve just never had a man order me a drink without asking me what I wanted first,” she told him.

He turned to look at her, his eyes narrowing as he studied her. “You’ve had men order you drinks before?”

“Maybe,” she coyly responded with a smirk. “Where are the bugs?”

“Already in place,” he informed her.

“How did you do that?” she asked, abruptly turning to look at him only to find their faces millimeters apart from one another.

His gaze fell to her lips before finally meeting her eyes again. “I’m the best, princess,” he told her, a small smirk forming on his face.

Diana chuckled softly despite herself. He never ceased to amaze her, his arrogance knowing no bounds. The problem was that it was completely true. He was the best at everything that he did. “Your humility amazes me, Bruce.”

“Just telling it like it is,” he replied as the waitress returned with their drinks.

“I can’t believe that Kal was targeted again already,” Diana thoughtfully voiced, her concern for their friend unmistakable in her tone.

Bruce turned to look at her, his drink in hand. He knew they were going to attempt to test their synthesized Kryptonite on Superman again. He hadn’t anticipated it happening quite this soon, but it certainly wasn’t an unexpected event. 

“It was only a matter of time before they tried again,” he said, keeping his voice low.

“I know, but we need to do something more to stop Luthor before he kills him,” she told him.

Bruce could hear the worry that permeated her voice as well as the fear. He tightened his grip on her hand as he drew closer to her. “We’ll get the information we need to stop Luthor before it comes to that, princes,” he reassured her. “We won’t let anything happen to him.”

Diana turned her head slightly, her nose brushing against his as she met his penetrating gaze. “I hope so,” she murmured.

“We will,” he assured her, his voice barely above a whisper.

She smiled softly in response, thankful for his calm assurance and the overriding confidence that he always carried within himself. He was like a steady anchor when things seemed so stormy and treacherous, the silent sentinel that they could always count on.

Several moments passed before Bruce finally looked away, finding it difficult to draw a breath. His attention was captured by a man coming out from a back room behind the bar. “Is that your friend Alex?” he asked her.

“Yes, that’s him,” she confirmed, taking a long sip of her wine. She found it was getting rather warm in the bar.

“I think we can trust him,” he told her.

Diana looked at him, her forehead creasing as she pursed her lips. “You did a background check on him, didn’t you?”

Bruce turned to look at her again, the corner of his lips quirking slightly. “Of course.”

She shook her head in amazement, hooking a red lock behind her ear. “You’re incorrigible.”

“You can never be too careful, princess,” he reminded her. “I wanted to make sure that he was someone that you could deal with without having to worry about him being in Luthor’s back pocket.”

“You suspect everyone of deceit, don’t you?”

“Not always,” he defended himself.

“What did you think of me when we first met?”

Bruce stiffened beside her, readily deciding this was not a conversation that he wanted to be having with her especially in public. “I think we better leave,” he responded instead.

Her hand on his forearm kept him from leaving their booth. “No, I really want to know, Bruce,” she insisted, curiosity lighting her eyes. “What did you think of me when we first met? Did you suspect me of evil intentions?”

Bruce released a heavy sigh, knowing he was in a no-win situation. He hated lying to her, but he knew he couldn’t tell her the truth of what he thought. Thankfully, he didn’t have to. “Steel to Batman. We’ve got trouble in New York City.”

He discreetly tapped his commlink. “On my way.”

“Steel to Wonder Woman.”

“What is it?” she asked.

“You’re needed with Batman and Green Arrow in New York City.”

“Got it,” she confirmed, following Bruce who had already exited the booth. “This conversation is not over by the way.”

Bruce attempted to ignore her as he dropped a couple of bills on the table, but it was nearly impossible as she took his hand in hers, lacing her fingers with his. She pressed against him as they exited the bar, her lips lingering close to his ear.

“I’m sure you’d be interested to hear my first thoughts about you, Dark Knight,” she uttered softly in his ear.

Bruce nearly stumbled in his step as they made a quick escape to his waiting Lamborghini. He had been right. This was going to be a very long evening indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bruce and Diana are just the cutest together! Thank you so much for all the love and support on my fic. You guys make my day! :)
> 
> UP NEXT: Batman investigates Diana's secret admirer, the Batclan encounter Killer Croc, and Diana's admirer makes more plans.
> 
> If you haven't voted yet for the next fic, please go to my profile page on Fanfiction.Net and vote. I'm going to be closing the poll soon and start working on the next fic. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**_Watchtower; May 28th, 19:02 EST_ **

Batman stepped off the transport pad aboard the Watchtower, his surly mood fully on display for all to witness. He gave a barely perceptible nod of acknowledgement to the civilian staff at the transport controls who nervously greeted him with a murmured “good afternoon” and averted gazes.

He was never in the mood for pleasantries and today was definitely no different. Ever since finding out about the roses that Diana had received, his mood had only grown more churlish than ever, his mind trying to work through the possibilities of who could possibly be behind it.

He glared at every single person that he passed by, both teammates and civilian staff alike, wondering if they were the one behind the anonymous attention being showered upon the Princess of the Amazons. He knew that just about every person in the world loved Wonder Woman, all the male Leaguers and civilian staff possessing some degree of a crush on her.

This, however, was something else and he didn’t like it…at all. Someone was trying to get closer to her and he wanted to know who that someone was and what their motives were. While Diana didn’t view this secret admirer as anything dangerous, he most certainly did.

His mind kept replaying all the countless possibilities of how this could turn out, none of them good. If this person didn’t get what they wanted from her, he shuddered to think of what could actually happen. He had no idea what their end game was which only added to his churlish mood.

The outside possibility of Diana actually falling for this Charlie person also did not sit very well with him. Neither outcome was acceptable in his mind which was why he was so determined to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

He set a direct course for the mailroom, wanting to find out just how those roses had gotten to the Watchtower and into Diana’s hands. When they had decided a mailroom was necessary, he had chosen a large storage room for the conversion but had not felt the need to install any security cameras. Now, he was mentally kicking himself for not doing it. It was the next thing on his list of things that needed to be done on the Watchtower.

The door slid open upon his approach, allowing him entrance into the mailroom. He immediately spotted Kyle and Randy standing behind the desk, Tyler no doubt somewhere in the back or on break. He watched with satisfaction as Kyle and Randy immediately grew rigid with his appearance, their expressions revealing their fear and apprehension.

Batman thought they just might faint dead away as he strode towards the counter, but then Randy actually found the courage to speak despite the fact his face was as white as a sheet. “Uh…hello, Bat…Batman,” he managed to utter. “Wh…what can we do for you…Batman…sir?”

The Dark Knight smirked to himself with their intimidation but kept his expression stern and his voice the dark, ominous grate that caused criminals to weep for their mothers. “Who gave Wonder Woman roses the day before yesterday?”

Randy and Kyle both looked at each other, their eyes wide like deer caught in the headlights of oncoming traffic. “I…uh…I have no idea, Batman…sir,” Kyle muttered, finally turning away from his friend to face the Dark Knight standing before him. He visibly swallowed hard before responding as if trying to make his voice cooperate with his brain. “I…I was actually off two days ago. Tyler and Kyle were here working though.”

Randy looked at Kyle in stunned disbelief, glancing at Batman and giving him a nervous little smile before glaring daggers at Kyle for throwing him directly under the proverbial bus. “I was here, but I…I have no idea where the roses came from. I was just told to make sure that Wonder Woman got them.”

“And who told you to make sure that she got the roses?” Batman demanded to know with a patience that he did not feel at that moment.

“I…I don’t really…uh…remember, sir…I mean Batman…sir,” Kyle softly sputtered, hoping that he didn’t hang him from the ceiling with his Batarangs.

Batman placed his gauntleted hands on top of the counter, leaning towards Kyle until their faces were inches apart. “Think harder,” he ground out the words like broken glass.

Kyle instantly broke out into a cold sweat, a tremble of fear rolling through him as he visibly paled even further. He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Tyler walked out from the back room at that moment, finding Batman glaring at Kyle and Randy.

“Ah, what’s going on?” Tyler asked, nearly dropping the box in his hands.

“Wonder Woman received a dozen red roses two days ago,” Batman rasped. “I want to know who sent them to her.”

“Wasn’t there a note with them?” Tyler inquired, trying to tamp down on the trepidation he could feel building inside of him. He decided the best and fastest way to get Batman out of here was to give him what he wanted as quickly as possible and hope that they lived through the encounter.

“Just answer the question,” Batman bit out.

“I left to get my lunch and when I returned, they were laying on the counter,” Tyler replied, keeping his voice even. “There was a sticky note next to them that said WW. I figured that meant Wonder Woman.”

“Do you have the note?”

“No, I threw it away,” Tyler told him. “I didn’t think it was important.”

Batman gave him a curt nod before abruptly whirling on his heel and stalking out of the mailroom. All three young men released the collective breath they’d been holding, shoulders sagging with relief as the door slid closed behind the exiting Caped Crusader.

“I nearly had a heart attack,” Randy said, his hand on his chest in an effort to calm his hammering heart.

“I know, right?” Kyle agreed, plopping down into a nearby chair and holding his head in his hands. “I thought I was going to puke right on the counter.”

“It really wasn’t that bad,” Tyler tried to tell them. 

“Weren’t you afraid?” Randy asked, his expression incredulous.

“Well, yah…I mean he’s terrifying and all, but he’s just doing his job,” Tyler said with a shrug of a shoulder as he put the small box in Black Canary’s mail slot.

“What job?” Randy questioned him. “Wonder Woman receiving roses requires investigating? She receives flowers and gifts all the time.”

“Yah, but everyone knows he has a huge crush on her,” Tyler said. “He probably doesn’t like someone else going after her.”

“You have a huge crush on her, Ty,” Kyle reminded him.

“So does every single Leaguer and staff member on the Watchtower including you, Kyle,” Randy pointed out.

“Yah, but I know better than to go after Batman’s woman,” Kyle countered. “He could make you disappear and no one would ever be able to find you again. It’s be just like you never existed, dude.”

“They’re not actually a couple you know,” Tyler clarified.

“And you know this how?” Randy asked, sitting up a little straighter with interest.

“Well, I don’t know for sure, but they don’t exactly act like they’re a couple,” Tyler said. “Besides, Flash hasn’t notified any of us in the betting pool that they’re officially a couple yet. I’ve got a hundred bucks that says they’ll be together by Thanksgiving.”

“Christmas,” Randy replied, raising his hand.

“New Year’s,” Kyler added, raising his hand as well.

Tyler shook his head with a laugh as he made his way towards the back to retrieve the other packages that had just arrived. It was amazing how much money everyone had riding on the romantic life of two superheroes who were so obviously in love, but couldn’t even admit it to anyone let alone each other.

**_Metropolis; May 28th, 21:13 EST_ **

Diana flew to the hidden location that Bruce had set up for them to eavesdrop on the booth in the bar that Luthor frequented. Only Bruce would swoop in and buy the empty building across the street from the bar, using it as a base before renovating it later and turning it into a real estate investment.

Landing in the back alley, she carefully looked around before entering, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention. Entering the code, she slipped inside to find it dark and quiet inside. With a frown, she made her way towards the front of the former diner.

She spotted Flash seated in a chair with his feet propped up on a table. He had the chair tilted back as far as it could go, his hands laced behind his head. It was obvious that he wasn’t paying any attention to the conversations going on across the street. In fact, she was pretty certain that he was sleeping.

The soft, rhythmic rumble confirmed her suspicion as she drew closer. Deciding she couldn’t pass up the opportunity for a little payback for stealing her iced mocha, she softly approached, coming to a stop beside him. She knelt down next to him, her fingers gently tracing the curve of his face and along his jaw.

“Wally,” she softly cooed, continuing her light caress. “You are just so very sexy.”

His lips curled into a wide grin, his soft snores falling out of rhythm. “So are you babe…so are you,” he mumbled in his sleep.

“Oh, but you are so fast…and I love your red hair,” she continued to tease him, keeping her voice low, airy and utterly sexy. “You’re the sexiest superhero in the whole League.”

“What can I say? I am a lady’s man,” he murmured, his words followed by a snorting snore.

“I have good news for you, Wally,” she cooed sexily in his ear.

“You do?”

With her lips close to his ear, Diana whispered. “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Flash yelled, sitting upright in his chair so fast it tipped over and threw him onto the floor in a heap of red.

Diana put her hand to her mouth in an effort to stifle her laughter but failed miserably as she stood to her feet. It was too hysterical seeing Wally’s reaction. Flash looked up at her from his position on all fours on the floor, his stunned expression only causing her to laugh harder.

“That was so not funny, Wondy,” he grumbled as he picked himself up off the floor. He bent over and picked the chair up, setting it upright before taking his seat once more and plopping down in it. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Diana bit at her bottom lip as her hands fell to her hips. “You deserved it and you know it,” she reminded him, her head tilting slightly to the side as she looked at him. “That’s what you get for stealing my iced mocha last week. Besides, you should be glad it was me and not Batman who found you sleeping or you would’ve really been in trouble.”

“I wasn’t asleep,” he maintained. “I was just…resting my eyes.”

“Right,” she said with a frown, clearing not believing him. “You’re supposed to be listening for Luthor.”

“He hasn’t shown up yet,” he claimed.

“Where’s John?” she asked, looking around for any sign that he’d even been there.

“He got called out for a mission in Haiti,” he informed her. “There’s no need for both of us to be holed up here waiting for something that might not even happen tonight.”

Pulling up a chair beside Wally, Diana sat forward, turning the volume up on the listening device. “I wish we could get the information we need. I hate this waiting game.”

“We’ll find out where this secret lab is and shut it down in no time,” he reassured her, reaching for his super-sized ninety-six-ounce drink. “No one is taking out our Supes on our watch. We won’t allow it.”

“I hope not,” she confessed, her elbow coming to rest on the table as she leaned her temple against her fist. “This last attempt was extreme, Wally. I hate to think of what they’ll try to do to him next time.”

“It’ll be okay, Wondy,” he tried to comfort her. “Is that what brings you here tonight? You’re worried about Supes?”

“I was just hoping that tonight would be the night that Luthor and his lady friend showed up,” she confessed with a sigh.

“Nah, it’s mostly been quiet so far,” Flash told her. “There was a noisy couple in the booth a little while ago. They were having one doozy of a fight. Something about her not liking his flirty coworker or something like that. It was actually very entertaining.”

“Great,” she murmured with a sigh. “That’s not exactly what we’re looking for.”

“Don’t feel like you have to hang around here, Di,” he told her. “You already have the shift tomorrow night. I’d hate to have you spend two nights in a row in here.”

“I don’t mind,” she replied, reaching out to play with one of the cords lying on the table. “I didn’t have anything else going on this evening.”

Flash smiled mischievously at her as he kicked back in his chair once more. “No hot date with Bats tonight?”

Diana rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Wally…”

“I know…I know,” he interrupted her, holding up his hand to stop her. “You guys are just good friends…and I’m the Queen of England.”

“There is nothing going on between us,” she maintained.

“Sure…” he drawled with a frown. “And Bats doesn’t act differently when he’s around you. He doesn’t treat you nicer than everyone else and he actually seems kind of happy…or at least less gloomy when you’re there.”

“Wally,” Diana chided him as she sat up straighter in her chair. “Batman doesn’t treat me any differently than anyone else.”

“Yah, and Da Nile is not just a river in Egypt, sweetheart,” he countered with a grin. “So where is big, dark and ugly tonight?”

“He’s probably starting patrol early in Gotham,” she informed him. She settled back in her chair, picking up the cord again. She wrapped it around her finger only to release it and start all over again. “He has an open case that he’s trying to solve and of course, he won’t let me help him.”

“He gives the term workaholic a whole new meaning,” Wally readily decided.

“He’s the most honorable man I’ve ever known,” she replied, an affectionate expression gracing her face. “He gives everything he has to his city both as Bruce and as Batman and never asks anything in return. I believe it’s very commendable.”

“You would,” Wally murmured.

“That’s pretty high praise, princess.” 

Both superheroes froze with the unexpected sound of Batman’s baritone voice, the pair looking up to find the Dark Knight walking towards them. Wally immediately removed his boots from the table, sitting up straight in the chair like a student who had just been caught by the school principle.

“Bats!” Wally excitedly greeted him. “Didn’t expect you to visit here tonight. I’m just working away…paying attention to every conversation.”

“Obviously,” Batman stated, glancing at Diana. He couldn’t help but notice the faint pink hue that colored her cheeks as she tucked a raven curl behind her ear, finding the cord in her hand very fascinating. “I just wanted to make sure the listening device was working correctly before I started my patrol in Gotham.”

“It’s coming in loud and clear,” Wally reassured him. “I’ve been listening all evening and there’s been no sign of Luthor yet.”

“If he follows his usual pattern, he should be stopping by any night now,” Batman stated, folding his arms against his chest. “Contact me immediately if he appears.”

Wally saluted him before reaching for his super-sized drink once more. “You can count on me. I won’t let you down.”

“Right,” Batman muttered with a frown, obviously unconvinced as he turned his attention towards Wonder Woman. His tone took on a slightly lighter tone than the dangerous rasp he had used on Wally. “I’ll do my best to be here tomorrow night, princess, but I can’t guarantee anything.”

“It’s all right,” she told him as she stood to her feet. “I know you have a lot going on right now. I really don’t mind being here by myself. I am fully capable of handling Luthor alone.”

“I’ll see how it goes, but I would like to be here to see who this woman is that he’s been meeting with and why,” Batman responded. “There’s definitely more going on beneath the surface that we don’t know about yet and I want to find out what it is before it’s too late to stop it.”

“I can always contact you right away if Luthor shows,” she offered.

“I’ll let you know, princess,” Batman replied.

“You know I’m always willing to help you in Gotham…that is if you ever change that Bat mind of yours,” she sweetly reminded him.

“Dually noted,” he said with a slight uptick of the corner of his lips.

Wally sat there loudly slurping his drink, his one arm casually slung over the back of his chair as he looked from Batman to Diana and back again as they talked. It was like watching a tennis match as they both tried to say what they wanted to say without giving away too much. 

It was really rather amusing to witness and, at the same time, so very exasperating. It took every bit of self-control that he had not to yell at them to just admit that they were madly in love with each other and to get a room already. The hot sparks that flew every time they were anywhere near each other were sweltering.

“This is just painful,” Wally muttered more to himself than to them.

“What?” Diana asked him, cocking her head in curiosity.

“Oh, nothing…don’t mind me,” he replied, waving at them. “Please, continue.”

Batman glared at him before addressing Diana again. “Anymore roses or fan mail that I should know about?”

Diana rolled her eyes, her expression growing exasperated. “No,” she told him. “I’m sure nothing more is going to come of it.”

“Don’t be so sure, princess,” Batman grumbled, clearly unconvinced. “Something is off about all of this.”

“Whoa…wait,” Flash interrupted, sitting up straight once more. “Wondy has a secret admirer?”

“Yes—”

“No—”

Bruce and Diana both responded at the same time, glaring at one another for their answers. “Well, which is it?” Wally demanded to know. “Someone has to tell me what’s going on!”

“It’s nothing, but he’s convinced it’s something,” she groused, her arms crossing against her chest in obvious irritation as she glared at Bruce.

“It’s something to be concerned about,” Bruce maintained, mirroring Diana’s stance.

“Are you sure it’s not you, Bats?” Wally asked, immediately regretting the words the moment they left his big mouth.

Batman growled at him, a sneer forming on his face. “No, it’s not me,” he ground out. “If I were to woo a woman, I wouldn’t be doing it anonymously.”

“Oh, so you’re just jealous then?” Wally pressed on.

Batman’s jaw clenched tightly as he appraised the scarlet speedster, silently determining the best way to harm him with the least amount of effort. “I am not jealous,” he maintained. “I couldn’t care less that Diana has a secret admirer.”

“And yet, you sounded pretty peeved about it a few minutes ago,” Wally pointed out, turning around in his chair as he took another loud slurp of his drink.

Diana did her best to keep her smile hidden, but it managed to sneak through despite her best efforts. “It’s nothing…I promise,” she told them. “Even if it does turn out to be something, I can handle it.”

“Tell me about it,” Wally grumbled. “I ask you to marry me all the time and all I get for an answer is a laugh and a no thank you.”

Batman laid a firm hand on Flash’s shoulder, squeezing it. “And I wonder why, Cheetah.”

“Hey, now!” Flash exclaimed. “Enough with the chimpanzee jokes. It wasn’t my fault that Circe—”

Turning around, Flash found himself all alone with Wonder Woman once more. “He’s gone already, isn’t he?”

“Yep,” she confirmed with a giggle. “I’ll see you later, Wally.”

“Yah…right,” Flash muttered as he kicked back in his chair once more, thinking of ways to get revenge on Batman.

**_Gotham; May 29th, 01:15 EST_ **

Batman’s boots hit the roof of the building with an almost imperceptible thud. His boots had barely touched down on the solid surface before taking off again, racing across the expanse of rooftop. He paused long enough to fire his grappling line again as he approached the ledge, leaping off the edge with complete confidence that his hook would find purchase.

He swung through the air, the thin cable the only thing keeping him plummeting to his death below. It was the last thing on his mind as he hurtled through the night sky towards his next landing point. All he could think about at that moment was getting to Killer Croc and putting him in Arkham where he belonged.

“Batman, we’ve got him cornered,” Batgirl informed him.

“Where at?”

“Fifth and Lincoln,” Batgirl responded. “He went down an alley. It’s a dead-end.”

“Do not engage him,” Batman heatedly ordered, his tone sharp.

“But…”

“Do not engage him,” Batman barked. “Keep him cornered. I’m on my way.”

Batman ended the transmission without another word, his jaw clenched and his body rigid as he raced across Gotham to his destination. He needed to get there before Batgirl and Robin tried to detain him. There was no telling how this unexplained mutation had affected Croc or what capabilities that he had gained, making him that much more dangerous to deal with.

Releasing his grappling line, he used his cape to descend to the street below, racing towards the alley as soon as his boots touched the asphalt. His cape whipped behind him like a black death shroud as he approached the entrance to the alley.

He spotted Batgirl and Robin waiting like he had ordered them to, neither looking very happy with him at that moment. He couldn’t have cared less if they were angry with him as long as they were alive and unharmed to be mad at him. They just didn’t understand the depths of the danger this situation could spiral into.

“Is he still down there?” Batman asked as he came to a stop at the entrance to the alley.

“As far as we know,” Robin snapped. “We weren’t allowed to go down there.”

Ignoring Robin’s angry statement, he drew a special electrified Batarang from his utility belt. “Stay behind me,” he stated as he cautiously began to make his way down the darkened alleyway.

His sidekicks followed behind him, watching his back as well as any place that Killer Croc might be hiding. There were large dumpsters placed sporadically along the alley, trash littering the ground. The toe of Robin’s boot accidently kicked a glass bottle, causing it to roll loudly along the asphalt.

Batman glanced over his shoulder at him, shooting him an admonishing glare. Robin shrunk back slightly under his penetrating glower, clearly contrite about his rookie mistake. The mournful cry of an alley cat filled the air thick with tension and apprehension, annoyed with the intrusion into his sanctuary.

Bruce swore he could hear Croc’s heavy breathing coming from somewhere down at the end of the passageway. They definitely had him cornered. Croc would no doubt come out swinging before being taken down by them. He would not go down easy. It would be like trying to stop a Mack truck.

A chubby rat ran across their path that caused Batman to stop short, its tail whipping around as it darted away from him before ducking behind a large metal barrel. Using his night vision lenses, his gaze swept over the wide alley, trying to capture some sign of Croc. He knew he was here but finding him was proving more difficult than he had anticipated.

He spotted a pair of eyes glowing bright red in the darkness like a set of headlights. They were lower to the ground, telling him that Croc was crouching low a corner, hiding like a frightened animal. It was so unlike the reptilian monster that had been terrorizing Gotham lately, dragging people down into the sewer and feasting on them.

“Come out, Croc,” Batman rasped.

A low growl was his response, the red glowing eyes rising as Croc slowly rose to his feet. Batman froze where he stood, Batgirl and Robin stopping a few feet behind him. They were all prepared to attack the second Croc began to make a move.

“You’re not yourself,” Batman tried again as he inched closer. “You’re mutating.”

Another menacing growl issued from Croc’s throat, causing all three heroes to stop dead in their tracks once more. Croc suddenly lunged at them, Batman throwing his electrified Batarang. Croc screamed in rage as the Batarang hit its target, sparks lighting up the darkened alley.

Batman rushed at him, plowing directly into his mid-section and causing the reptilian monster to stagger backwards. Croc wildly swung his arm out at Batman, sending him backwards into a brick wall. With a fierce roar, he yanked the Batarang out of his chest and tossed it aside before turning his full attention on the Dark Knight.

Batgirl and Robin rushed towards Croc only for Batman to suddenly stand in their way, holding his hand up to them. “Wait!” he barked, breathing heavily.

Batgirl and Robin froze, torn between following Batman’s orders and the overwhelming need to help take down a killer. Croc didn’t give them much of a choice as he suddenly charged forward, slamming into all three of them and knocking them out of his way. Batgirl was slammed against a dumpster, Robin into a brick wall, and Batman thrown into a collection of trashcans.

Batman quickly picked himself up off the ground, chasing after him with Batgirl and Robin hot on his heels. Reaching the end of the alley, he spotted Croc shoving a sewer cover aside before swiftly disappearing under the street below.

The Dark Knight quickly followed him, slipping down the sewer hole in pursuit. He heard the splash of Batgirl and Robin following him much to his dismay. With a scowl on his face, he began searching for Croc, knowing he couldn’t do anything about his two partners right now. He couldn’t lose this chance to capture Croc.

They began to work their way down the sewer, the telltale splashing of the sewer water as someone ran through it echoing through the tunnel. They came to a crossroads of tunnels, one that turned to the right while the other went straight.

“You two stay here,” he growled. “If you see Croc, call me immediately, but don’t—”

“We know…we know,” Robin huffed in annoyance, one hand gripping a batarang and the other rubbing his ribs. “Don’t engage.”

With a sneer fixed on his lips, Batman raced down the tunnel to the right, the enhanced listening device in his cowl allowing him to better track Croc’s location. He just hoped that Killer Croc didn’t manage to double back and run into Barbara and Tim.

He spotted another pile of bones on his left, appearing human, but he didn’t have time to stop and investigate it. “Batgirl…Robin,” he called. “Got a body down here. Follow my location and begin investigation.”

“Roger that,” Batgirl replied.

Knowing that they would handle the body, he was able to fully focus again on finding Croc. He hated to think that the newly discovered body was Killer Croc’s doing, but he couldn’t think about that either. Finding him and stopping him was all that he needed to concentrate on right now.

He needed information, needed to find out why Croc was undergoing this transformation. Until he could physically get his hands on him, though, those answers would remain a mystery.

**_Location: [Redacted]; May 29th, 03:03 EST_ **

An intent gaze was focused solely on the newspapers lying spread out on a table, filing away the details of an upcoming event involving the Justice League attending the special Presidential Ball being thrown in their honor in a week or so. All the founders were expected to be in attendance, though Batman’s appearance at the event still remained in question.

Lips curled with that revelation. Wonder Woman would be there, but the Dark Knight most likely wouldn’t be in attendance. That opened up a whole host of possibilities for the plans that had already been made, moving up the time table for their very first meeting.

While plans for meeting her were still a couple of weeks away according to the schedule, moving that meeting up to the President’s Ball now seemed rather appealing. A single finger traced the picture of the Amazon Princess, following the delicate curve of her face, the toned lines of her arms and legs, the beautiful smile that lit her entire expression.

“Such a beauty…” 

Scissors slowly began to cut Diana’s picture out of the newspaper, the words of an Everly Brothers song filling the air as the picture was held up to the light to study. Lips curled and eyes danced with glee.

“Yet you wait with mourning in your hair,

And now I need good reason but I’ve none to spare.

You are just a leaf that I have turned

And I am like a match that slowly burns.

A beggar me a count of empty boxes

That is all I own in this world,

Oh, Diana…sweet Diana.”

Standing from the chair, the picture was taken to the massive collage taped to the entire length of the wall, adding it to the thousands of others that had been collected. Fingers tightened their grip on the scissors, holding them up to the picture next to the newest addition. It was a picture of Diana and Batman in action fighting against Gorilla Grodd, Copperhead, and Shade in Central City.

The duo was always teamed up together, one hardly ever responding to a disaster or an emergency without the other being nearby or en route. Was it something that they even realized…something that was requested or demanded by either of them?

Anger burned through veins filled with indignation and an overwhelming thirst for retribution as the tip of the scissors were suddenly imbedded in Batman’s face, making a hole in the wall behind it. Plans that had been laid out over the last several weeks required patience…patience to see those plans through to the end game. 

And it definitely was a game, one that they would be forced to play whether they liked it or not.

It was going to be quite an end game too, one that neither Batman nor Wonder Woman would ever see coming. It was intricate and detailed, one that had been painstakingly planned out and would play out over a great deal of time. In the end, it would all be worth it.

The scissors were yanked out of the wall with a growl, anger consuming a soul that was hollow…dead. Everything was so messed up, the world turned upside by the revelation made several weeks ago. It started out as nothing, something that had simply piqued an interest.

Over time, though, that piqued interest had led to observations, observations that aroused resentment and fury…a deep-seated jealousy that had only grown and morphed into something more, something dark and insidious. A scheme for revenge and reprisal had been born in that moment of realization, one that would ensure success.

Success was the only outcome that was acceptable. Going for broke was what it was called, was it not? All or nothing…to choose to risk everything, to succeed against great odds. The odds this time around were probably the greatest ever encountered, but it would be worth it when Batman and Wonder Woman finally realized they were powerless to escape, nothing more than pawns in a game.

Returning to the table, a hand reached for a sheet of pink paper and a black ink pen, needing to compose another letter. It was time to take things up a notch, to begin to shed light on the path that she had no idea that she was being led down. 

Finishing the note, the paper was set aside as attention was turned to the laptop and the gift that Diana was about to receive. It had been purchased yesterday and would be sent to the Watchtower this morning, arriving in the Amazon Princess’s hands later today.

Lips curved into a wicked smirk as fingers danced across the laptop’s keyboard, beginning the search for the next gift that would be bestowed on the beautiful Wonder Woman. It had to be absolutely perfect in every way in order to woo her and draw her into the intricate web that was being spun.

“Come into my web said the deadly spider to the beautiful fly…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay things are starting to get creepy...and they're about to get even more so down the road...
> 
> UP NEXT: Lois goes behind Clark's back and Batman finds out about Diana's newest gift from her secret admirer which leads to an argument.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**_Watchtower; May 29th, 10:32 EST_ **

Diana flipped through the large stack of papers in her hand, realizing that she and Bruce had more work to do when it came to the monitor duty shift schedule. A stack of requests for July had been misplaced only to be found in her mailbox this morning.

She released an annoyed sigh, wishing they would hurry up and get the online vacation process up and running sooner rather than later. Unfortunately, it was rather low on the list of things that needed to be taken care of around here, other things holding a far higher priority.

Things like the meteor shower that was supposed to hit the Watchtower soon had taken up quite a bit of time and preparation to make sure the floating satellite could withstand the treacherous assault. Having helped place reinforced panels on the exterior of the Watchtower for the last week, she was certain they would be fine.

Still, she knew that Bruce was concerned. They had made certain all transporters were fully operational in case they needed to perform an emergency evacuation. They’d also scaled down on the number of civilian staff members and Leaguers that were on the ‘Tower for the twenty-four-hour window in which the meteor shower was supposed to hit.

She had volunteered to be one of the founders on board the Watchtower to ensure that everything went well. She wouldn’t be surprised if Bruce showed up here despite her and Kal’s repeated reassurances that everything would be fine. His paranoia would not let him rest unless he was here as well.

“Wondy!”

Diana looked to her left to find Flash suddenly appearing at her side. “Hey, Wally.”

“So, do you think we’ll see some action today with the meteor shower?”

“Let’s hope not,” she replied. “I’d hate to have to replace all those panels on the outside of the Watchtower again.”

“Wonder Woman!”

Wally and Diana turned to find Tyler running down the corridor towards them with a box in his hand. “What is it?” Diana asked, concern causing her brow to wrinkle. “Is everything all right?”

“Yah, this box just came for you,” Tyler informed her as he came to a stop before them, trying to catch his breath as he handed her the box. “Hey, Flash.”

“What’s up, Ty?” he asked, clapping him on the back. “Are we still on for our racquetball game tomorrow in training room three?”

“As long as you don’t use your super speed again,” Tyler told him.

“It was purely an accident…I swear!” Flash exclaimed.

“Right,” Tyler said with a laugh before turning his attention to Diana. “Reena told me it was very important that you get this right away.”

“Reena at the planet-side processing base?” Flash asked.

“Yah, she made it a point of bringing it with her when she came up to see Randy,” Tyler revealed.

“Are they finally dating now?” Wally questioned him, his elbow resting on Diana’s shoulder as he chatted with Tyler.

“Yah, they just got together last week,” he informed him.

“Really? Thought it’d be at least another two months before that happened,” Flash responded with an incredulous shake of his head. “Did you hear that Hawk finally asked Ice out?”

“No way!” Tyler exclaimed.

Diana looked between the Flash and Tyler as they gossiped, wondering how in the world Wally managed to keep up with every single staff member’s personal life. She knew the names of most of the staff on the Watchtower, but she didn’t think she knew the names of anyone at the planet-side base or really anything about their personal lives.

“Thank you, Tyler,” Diana finally interrupted. “I’ll talk you two later.”

“See you, Di,” Flash called to her as she walked away.

Entering the Monitor Womb, Diana made her way to J’onn, wanting to check in with him with the meteor shower lingering so close. “How are things going?”

J’onn smiled slightly as he turned towards the Amazon princess. “Quiet so far,” he replied. “The meteor shower is supposed to hit very soon, though.”

“I’m going to start making rounds to ensure that everything is secure,” she informed him. “Call me if you need me.”

“I will,” he agreed, his gaze falling on the present in her hand. “I see you received a gift.”

“I’m afraid I have a secret admirer,” she revealed with a sigh.

“Do you have any idea about this admirer’s identity?”

“No, I have no clue,” she told him as she looked at the wrapped gift in her hand.

Diana looked at the rectangular box wrapped in silver paper. She couldn’t help wondering what her secret admirer had sent her this time. While flattering to be paid such attention, it was rather unnerving to be sent gifts by someone that she didn’t even know for certain. She wished this person would make themselves known. She certainly didn’t appreciate all this secrecy.

“Maybe it could turn out to be someone special,” he suggested.

Diana released a sigh. “Bruce thinks it’s dangerous and wants it to stop.”

A small smirk adorned the Martian Manhunter’s face as he gave her a knowing look. “What do you think?”

“I’m not worried about it, but you know how paranoid Batman can be,” she said as she ripped open the wrapping paper. “He swears this is dangerous. Why can’t he just trust me to handle myself?”

“Because he’s Batman,” J’onn simply stated, knowing that no more explanation was necessary.

“That is ridiculous and we both know it.”

“It’s not that he doesn’t trust you, Diana,” J’onn explained. “He doesn’t trust anyone else or what they could be capable of doing.”

Removing the lid, she discovered another piece of pink paper. Setting it aside, she pushed aside the tissue paper to find a beautiful diamond necklace inside. She lifted it from the box, holding it up to the light. “Sweet Aphrodite,” she murmured in shock as she watched it glisten and sparkle in the light of the Monitor Womb.

“That’s an extremely generous gift,” J’onn commented. “What does the letter say?”

Diana opened the pink piece of paper, finding the same familiar neat, block handwriting as all the other letters.

_My Dearest Diana,  
I hope you loved the roses that I sent you. I know it isn’t nearly enough for an amazing woman like you, but it was the least that I could do.  
I saw this necklace and thought of you. Wear it to the President’s Ball in June. I’ll see you there.  
All my love,  
Charlie_

Diana reread the letter, her anger soaring with every passing second. This Charlie was becoming rather demanding and she didn’t like it one bit. If she could, she’d send the diamond necklace back to him and tell him exactly what she thought of all of this, but she had no way of knowing where to send it to or who this Charlie even was.

“My secret admirer wants me to wear the necklace to the President’s Ball in June,” she revealed, her anger flaring with righteous indignation.

“This doesn’t sound good, Diana,” J’onn stoically responded. “Perhaps Batman is right about this being dangerous. Your admirer sounds quite insistent. There’s no telling how much further he or she may go.”

“I’ll be more than happy to put an end to this ridiculous game myself if they try anything at the ball,” she told him as she turned on her heel and stormed away.

**_The Daily Planet; May 29th, 15:03 EST_ **

Clark frowned as he typed on his laptop, pulling up more research that he could use for his latest article. This particular assignment he had undertaken had turned out to be far more in-depth than he had first thought, but he was more than up to the task. It helped somewhat to get his mind off Lex Luthor and his synthetic Kryptonite.

He pulled up another file about chemical dumping by a factory similar to one in Metropolis, hoping to gain more insight into the illegal practice. Maybe it would help him find what he was looking for and give him the insider perspective he needed to write a thorough article.

Hearing a muttered curse from the beautiful woman sitting across from him, he glanced up to find out what was irritating her this time. “What’s the matter, Lois?”

Lois looked up over the top of her laptop screen, her violet eyes revealing the fact that she had forgotten all about the super-powered Kryptonian sitting right there across from her. “Oh…um, nothing,” she lied, ducking back down to hide behind the laptop screen.

Clark stared in her direction for a long moment, knowing she was hiding something. “Lois, what are you up to?” he asked her, his blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Just working…nothing important,” she coyly replied with a sweet smile that was incongruous with the determination that pervaded her gaze.

“Right,” he drawled, leaning forward on his desk with his forearms. “I know that look, Lois. You’re up to something you shouldn’t be.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she maintained, pausing to take a drink of her coffee.

“That’s Bruce’s line and it never works,” he told her, a frown forming the longer he thought about it. “Well, actually, it works sometimes, but it’s not going to work for you so spill it.”

“It’s just an article I’m thinking of doing,” she cryptically admitted.

“And this article wouldn’t happen to be LexCorp or Lex Luthor related, would it?”

“Lois!” Perry yelled as he approached their desks.

“Yes, boss?” Lois asked, gracing him with her warmest smile as she batted her eyelashes at him.

“Great story idea,” Perry told her. “You have my full approval to pursue your research into LexCorp.”

Lois cast a sidelong glance at Clark, trying to appear sheepish, but, truth be told, she didn’t really care at that moment. Clark was in trouble and she was going to put a stop to it. “Thanks, boss,” she brightly replied. “I’ll get right to work on it.”

Clark glared at his girlfriend, adjusting his glasses on his nose. “LexCorp?” he ground out with utter irritation. “We talked about this, Lois.”

“We did,” she innocently agreed as she leaned forward, keeping her voice low so as not to draw unwanted attention to them. “I promised not to investigate the synthetic Kryptonite. I’m just doing an article about LexCorp’s newly announced robotics division.”

Clark scowled as he sat back in his chair, his hands clasped on the desk before him. “I don’t want you involved in this.”

“I’m not,” she claimed. “Lex is going to let me tour his robotics lab, Jimmy will snap some pictures, and that’s it. We’ll be out of there in no time.”

“Somehow that’s never it,” Clark grumbled crossly. “Things never end that neatly when you’re involved, Lois. It always turns into a catastrophic event.”

“Are you saying that I’m accident prone?”

“Lois, your middle name should be disaster because it follows you everywhere you go,” he told her.

“That’s not true,” Lois maintained, her annoyance turning into resentment. “It’s not my fault that I’m a good reporter who always follows the story no matter the risks.”

“Face it, Lois,” Clark said. “You’re a magnet for danger. If there’s trouble within a hundred-mile radius of you, you will find it.”

“That’s not fair, Clark,” she countered, getting up from her chair and walking around their desks. “You know some of that was because of my association with you know who.”

To emphasize her point, Lois poked him directly in the chest right where the symbol on his uniform was beneath his shirt. Clark looked away with a sheepish expression on his face, knowing that she was partially right. It was one of the things that was still a constant worry for him.

“That’s only partially true,” he corrected her. “Not all the trouble has been directly related to me and you know it.”

“Okay, fine,” she reluctantly relented with a frown. “I’m a disaster magnet, but you still love me, Smallville.”

Clark’s gaze narrowed suspiciously again. “Yes, but don’t change the subject. I still don’t want you anywhere near Luthor especially now that he’s up to something again.”

“I wish I was rich and looked like a supermodel, but we all can’t have what we want, Clark,” she told him, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. “I promise to be careful.”

“Famous last words,” he muttered.

“Did you know that Luthor is going to be at the Presidential Ball June eighth?” she asked.

Clark’s expression darkened, the jovial light that usually pervaded his gaze vanishing. “I’m not going to be able to get through the evening without strangling him.”

“I’ll be there to help you get through it,” she reassured him, patting his arm. “Perry wants us there to cover the story.”

Clark shook his head, his eyes growing distant. “He better not try anything during the event or I just might take him out myself.”

**_Metropolis; May 29th, 21:14 EST_ **

Diana silently slipped inside the building across the street from the bar, anxious to sneak up on Batman for once in her life. She knew that he was here already. He’d contacted her when he had arrived, letting her know that he was there, but would likely have to leave before midnight.

She floated a couple of inches above the flooring to avoid causing it to creak and give away her presence. She stole through the back room and kitchen like a ghostly specter, making her way towards the front room where she knew he was awaiting Luthor’s arrival at the bar.

She spotted him sitting at the large table before all the listening equipment that he had set up, his shoulders slightly hunched. He appeared so at home among the shadows of the room, so at ease…so…

“Diana.”

The Amazon cursed in Greek as her boots touched down on the floor, more than annoyed with him. “How in the name of Hera did you know that I was even here?” she demanded to know, irritation lacing her voice.

“Because I’m Batman,” he flatly responded.

Diana huffed in annoyance as she sat down in the chair next to him. He glanced over at her, a smirk playing on his lips that she so desperately wanted to erase. “That is not a real answer and you know it.”

“Yes, it is…because I’m Batman,” he told her, knowing he was pushing her buttons again, but he just enjoyed it so much.

“You have to be the most infuriating man I have ever met.”

Bruce decided to give her a break, not wanting her completely furious with him so early in the evening. They would be here for a few hours. “I knew you were here because I could smell the food you brought with you,” he clarified for her.

“Oh…right,” she sheepishly replied as she looked down at the drinks and bag of hamburgers in her hands. “I didn’t get any supper yet and I thought you might be hungry too.”

Bruce smiled to himself as Diana handed him a soft drink, hamburger, and French fries. “Not exactly healthy, princess,” he lightly teased her. “I can hear my arteries hardening already.”

“Hey, I was starving and pushed for time, so I didn’t really have a lot of choices,” she informed him as she picked up a French fry, her lips quirking with amusement. “Besides, I thought you might like something that Alfred never makes you.”

“I’m sure he’d make it if I asked for it, but I tend to eat a lot healthier than this,” he replied as he picked up his hamburger.

“Hera, Bruce,” she murmured with a roll of her blue eyes. “Let go and live a little once in a while.”

“Easy for you to say,” he told her. “You can eat this every day and it has no effect on your weight or your arteries.”

Diana chuckled softly, pausing to take a sip of her drink. “I’ll remember to bring you a tofu burger and a side of broccoli next time.”

“Hell no,” he readily decided. “I’ll take the risk.”

“You’re welcome,” she said with a devious grin. “Anything yet?”

“Not yet,” he muttered. “J’onn said the Watchtower survived the meteor shower.”

“There was some damage, but nothing we can’t fix,” she informed him. “I’m surprised you didn’t show up to oversee things.”

“I was going to, but there was an emergency meeting at Wayne Enterprises that required my attendance,” he revealed. “It couldn’t be helped.”

“And here I thought you were finally beginning to let go of some of your control issues,” she teased.

“Keep dreaming, princess.”

Diana frowned as she studied him, noticing how fatigued he was. Despite his cowl, she could tell that he was tired, the way that he carried himself revealing that he was sore though he did his best to conceal that fact from her. Silly, silly man.

“What happened to you?” she asked, her forehead creasing with concern.

“Nothing,” he insisted, his clipped tone telling her that he didn’t want to talk about it.

She refused to give up, deciding to press the issue though she risked annoying him further. “Did you find Croc…or did he find you?”

“He found us,” he ground out, annoyed that she could tell that he was sore.

“When was the last time that you actually slept?”

“Sleep is overrated, princess.”

“That’s not an answer,” she pressed. “Did you get any sleep after returning from patrol this morning?”

“When’s the last time you slept?” he countered.

“Answering a question with a question is an evasion tactic, Batman,” she pointed out, earning a sharp glower from him. She responded with a smug grin. “And here you think that I never listen to you.”

“I’ll sleep when Killer Croc is back in Arkham, Luthor is no longer trying to kill Superman with fake Kryptonite, the Metro Tower is completed, and your secret admirer is caught,” he replied. “There…are you happy now?”

A firm hand on his forearm forced him to meet her worried gaze. “No, that’s not good enough,” she told him with a frown. “You are far too valuable to Gotham and the League for you to be going without sleep. We can’t afford for you to have an accident or get injured because your reaction time is too slow and you know it.”

“Diana…”

“No,” she firmly stated, her expression one of pure resolve. “Don’t Diana me. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you, Bruce.”

He drew a deep breath, releasing it slowly through his nose as he glanced down at her hand still resting on his forearm. He could feel his resolve beginning to waver in the wake of her concern and determination. She was the only person who was just as stubborn as he was.

“I have too much to do right now, Diana, but I promise I’ll try to get some sleep after patrol tonight,” he promised with a reluctant sigh, hoping it would satisfy her, but knowing deep down he wasn’t going to win this one. 

He was suddenly annoyed to realize that besides Alfred, she was the only other person that he tried to reason with like this. Typically, he blew people off with a grunt or a dissuasive growl, not even wasting his time or his breath to explain or to try to compromise his way out of it. She was always the exception to the rule. She seemed to be the exception to almost all his rules.

“Why don’t you go get a couple of hours of sleep in the back room and I’ll come wake you if Luthor shows up,” she suggested. “Unless of course you want me to hogtie you with my lasso and drag you to the Batcave myself. I’m more than happy to do that too if you’d rather.”

Batman growled low in his throat as he glowered at her, the lenses of his cowl constricting into threatening white slits that practically dared her to try something. “I’d like to see you try, princess,” he bit out.

Diana rolled her eyes as she shook her head. “Bruce, that glower has never worked on me before and it certainly won’t work on me now,” she responded. “Now, go get a couple of hours of sleep. I’ll let you know if Luthor shows up at the bar with the woman.”

Bruce ground his teeth in annoyance, deciding that a couple of hours of sleep actually sounded very good at that moment. Tangling with Killer Croc and chasing him through the sewer system for hours on end last night had been draining to say the least. Losing him had only added to his fatigue as well as his anger.

Then, things had gone downhill at Wayne Enterprises today, forcing him to spend hours trying to save a multi-billion dollar merger deal that had been on the verge of blowing up in their faces. It had been stressful to say the least.

“Have you received any more roses from your secret admirer?” he inquired, trying to change the subject even though it was one that only seemed to prickle his ire every time he thought about it.

Diana drew a deep breath, releasing it slowly. She knew this conversation wasn’t going to end well. “Actually…I kind of received a letter and a diamond necklace.”

His head snapped up and to the side, the lens of his cowl white, angry slashes. “A diamond necklace?”

“He wants me to wear it to the President’s Ball in June,” she continued as she picked at her French fries, knowing Bruce wasn’t going to handle any of this well. His paranoia was about to skyrocket.

Batman’s scowl returned in full, furious force. He didn’t know who this person was, but he hated this whole scenario nonetheless. Someone was going to great lengths to get her attention and he wanted to know who this person was and what they wanted with her.

She couldn’t help but feel the furious scowl that adorned Bruce’s face or the way his hands were balled into fists on top of the table. The tension that blanketed the room was almost smothering until Diana finally spoke, hoping to diffuse it.

“I’m not going to wear the necklace to the ball,” she adamantly declared.

A thousand thoughts and feelings began to fly through his mind at one time and none of them were good. This attraction or perceived connection with Diana was intensifying with every day that passed by. Was it someone who already saw her on a daily basis on the Watchtower? Someone that she was in contact with that she didn’t even realize?

“What exactly did the letter say?”

“The usual flattery and then just that I had to wear the necklace because he’s going to be there at the ball,” she replied, watching Bruce’s face. She couldn’t help but notice how the muscles in his jaw seemed to draw even tighter if that was possible. 

“So, he’s going to be at the ball,” Bruce muttered, more to himself than to her as his mind mulled over the ramifications.

“Bruce…” she began in an effort to calm him only to be cut off.

“Don’t tell me this is nothing, Diana,” he heatedly stated as he finally turned to look at her again. “I don’t think like this. He’s escalating things…making demands of you. He’s trying to get close to you…to control you.”

“I’m not going to wear the necklace, Bruce,” Diana said as she stood to her feet. “I’d send it back if I could, but I have no idea where to send it back to.”

Bruce thought for a long moment, not liking what his mind came up with, but knowing it would be their best chance at ending this. To end this, they were unfortunately going to have to play his game. “I think you should wear the necklace to the ball.”

Diana looked at him as if he had just lost his mind. “You can’t be serious, Bruce,” she responded with a look of pure incredulity. “I will not bow to his demands like some weak-minded fool. I don’t know who this guy thinks that he is, but he cannot tell me what to do or dictate my life.”

“It could be our best shot at finding out who he is and what it is he really wants with you,” he explained. “It’s obvious that he’s in love with you, but we don’t know how far he’s willing to take this in order to get to you.”

“He can’t have me,” Diana furiously ground out. “I’m not some prize to be won and I will not be enticed with gifts in order to play his silly games.”

“I know that, but he said he’s going to be at this ball,” he told her. “If he sees that you’re not wearing the necklace, there’s no telling what he could do. It could end up endangering everyone at the ball. If you wear the necklace, he’ll be more apt to contact you. He’ll think that you’re interested in what he could possibly offer.”

“I thought you didn’t want him contacting me!” she exclaimed with a frown. “Make up your mind, Bruce. Which is it?”

“I don’t want him contacting you, but I have a feeling that if we don’t do something to find out who this guy is and what his end game could be, it could become very dangerous.”

“Yes, for him,” she muttered in irritation. “Wouldn’t it make more sense not to wear it? It seems it would upset him more and force him to confront me.”

“I don’t want him confronting you, princess,” he heatedly spat out. “We don’t know who it is or how dangerous he could be. He could be a Meta with powers we’ve never encountered before for all we know.”

“Then, I will handle it,” she insisted, refusing to back down. “I will not cower or hide from anyone. This isn’t your concern anyway. It’s mine to deal with.”

Batman stood to his feet, trying to find a way to get her to understand that this was most definitely his concern. He was going to find out the identity of this mysterious admirer one way or another. And when he did, they were going to regret the day they had ever set their sights on her.

If something ever happened to her…

“I’m not about to stand aside and let my teammate be put in senseless danger,” he countered. “Trust me, Diana. I know what I’m talking about.”

Diana took a moment to try to calm her temper, knowing that none of this was Bruce’s fault and therefore didn’t deserve the brunt of her anger. “I don’t like this,” she snapped as she began to pace the length of the room. “Lex Luthor is trying to kill our friend and all we can do is wait and watch and hope to get even a shred of information before it’s too late. On top of that, I have a secret admirer who is trying to dictate my life from the shadows. I will not stand for this, Bruce. Something has got to give here.”

She turned on her heel and abruptly stopped short, finding Bruce standing right there before her. His gauntleted hands grasped her upper arms, his expression one of concern. “Hey, we’ll get to the bottom of this,” he told her, his voice so strong and confident that she couldn’t help but believe him. “We’ll find what we need to put Luthor away and we’ll find out who is sending you these gifts.”

Diana released a ragged breath, her shoulders falling. “I know,” she replied with a frustrated sigh. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried about Kal and this sneaking around trying to trap Luthor is driving me crazy. It’s not how I was raised to handle a threat, Bruce. I fight, and I take down—end of story.”

“I know this is difficult for you,” he agreed with a patient understanding that was not typical for him. It was one that only she was able to bring out in him. The corner of his mouth ticked up as an idea came to him, his blue eyes full of mischief. “Want to spar tomorrow? You can pour some of that aggression out on me for a while. I’ll even let you take a free swing at me.”

Diana chuckled in response, her smile returning in full force. “As tempting as that sounds, you’re trying to make me forget the fact that you need to get some sleep, but I’ll definitely take a rain check on that offer. I still owe you for sending Kal to check up on me when Bizzaro attacked me in Metropolis.”

Bruce smirked in response. “Protocol book section two, paragraph six clearly dictates that when a teammate is being attacked, back up from the closest Justice League member is required.”

Diana rolled her eyes as she shook her head in exasperation. “Hera, Bruce,” she groused. “You of all people are going to start quoting the protocol book at me? And just how many times have you engaged in a fight without back up this week alone?”

Realizing he was still holding her arms, he quickly released her, but didn’t step away from her just yet. “We’re talking about you, not me, princess.”

Diana’s gaze narrowed, her blue eyes becoming matching firestorms of blue fury. “So, you’re telling me it’s different for me just because I’m a woman?”

Bruce folded his arms across his chest as he stared her down, unfazed by her anger. “That’s not it at all and you know it,” he flatly stated. “I had no other information other than the fact that you were being attacked by Bizzaro, no clue as to what the actual situation was or the possible risks to civilian life. The entire Injustice Gang could have been there for all I knew. 

“I felt it was better to call in the nearest League member, which happened to be Clark, and have it been unnecessary than to have a potentially catastrophic event take place. We can’t afford to have a vitally important member of the League recovering in the infirmary with Lex Luthor planning God only knows what right now.”

Diana’s glare faltered with his explanation, her pride prickling knowing that he was right. He really had no other intel except that Bizzaro was trying to choke the life out of her. If the situation had been reversed, she would have done the exact same thing or fly directly to Gotham to help him herself regardless of his stupid rules about Metas in his city.

“Fine,” she reluctantly conceded. “You were right.”

His annoying little smirk returned as he cocked an eyebrow at her, one that she couldn’t see but knew it was there nonetheless. “Can you repeat that so I can record it?”

“You’re just lucky you got to hear it the first time,” she told him. “There will not be a second time.”

Bruce’s playboy grin surfaced against his will, realizing a lot of things happened against his will when it came to her. “We’ll see about that, princess.”

She watched as he returned to his chair at the table, turning up the volume on the listening device. “Right now, you need to be sleeping. Do you need me to sing you a lullaby? I do owe you a song since you sang for me,” she sweetly offered.

“Definitely not,” he adamantly stated. “I’ll sleep later. Right now, I need to find out what Luthor is planning.”

“You think there’s more to it than just the synthetic Kryptonite?” she asked, taking her seat beside him once more.

“There’s far more going on than just that,” he confirmed as they returned to the table. “The Kryptonite is just the surface. This goes deeper than either of us can begin to imagine.”

“That’s not making me feel any better,” she groused, taking a drink of her soda.

Batman glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. “It’s not supposed to,” he flatly stated. “Just stating the facts. We need to be prepared for anything. Besides, I’ve never been one to make things all warm and fuzzy.”

Diana chuckled softly with his words. “Come on,” she said with a giggle. “I bet there’s a big squishy teddy bear hidden there beneath all the Kevlar and Nomex just waiting for the right moment to show himself.”

The corner of his lips curled slightly in amusement. “More like a scary grizzly bear.”

“I don’t believe that,” she countered. “I think your bark is far worse than your bite.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” he replied. “I think some of the criminals in Gotham would have something to say about that.”

“Well, I for one—”

Batman suddenly held up a hand to silence her as a familiar voice was heard over the listening device. It was Lex Luthor in the bar across the street from him. With any luck, he’d have the company they were so desperate to identify.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bruce and Diana are just too adorable together. They just need to stop this dancing around each other and kiss!
> 
> UP NEXT: Bruce & Diana learn the identity of Luthor's partner & the secret admirer decides to up his game.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**_Metropolis; May 29th, 22:10 EST_ **

Batman leaned forward as Lex Luthor spoke, quickly hitting the record button to ensure they didn’t miss a single thing. Diana leaned closer as well, her shoulder pressing against his as they waited in anxious anticipation for the words that would come next out of Luthor’s mouth.

“Nadia, my dear,” Luthor’s deep voice greeted the woman. “You look ravishing as ever.”

Batman immediately began typing the name “Nadia” into the search engine that he’d set up on his laptop. He still needed more to go on, but at least they finally had a first name to help narrow down their search for this mysterious woman.

“Lex, it’s always a pleasure,” she replied with a thick accent, causing Bruce and Diana to look at each other.

The thinly veiled disdain that dripped from her voice was unmistakable. She obviously felt the same contempt for Lex Luthor as many other people did but was forced to swallow it in order to get what she wanted from him. Definitely not a romantic liaison. This was all business as far as Diana was concerned.

“Accent?” Diana softly questioned Bruce with a frown, not wanting to miss anything in their conversation that could prove useful.

“Russian…possibly Ukrainian,” he murmured, narrowing his search window with the new sliver of information. There was a possible combination of both.

“How are things coming along?” Luthor casually inquired.

They waited with bated breath for Nadia to answer only for them to be interrupted by someone asking for their drink order. “Alex,” Diana whispered, her brow furrowed in concentration.

“It’s been slow and tedious, but I think that we’re making a little more progress again,” she divulged once Alex had left.

“The last test failed,” Luthor darkly replied, an ominous tone infiltrating his voice. It was obvious that he was angered by that fact.

“I heard,” she simply stated, seemingly unfazed by the failure. “It’s completely meaningless.”

“What do you mean that it’s meaningless?” Luthor demanded to know. “Every single test should be considered highly important. Every bit of information that we can gather should be considered beneficial in some way, shape, or form.”

“I told you before that it’s far too early yet, but you insisted on doing these ridiculous tests of yours,” she countered with her thick accent. “It’ll still be a little while before we’ll know the full potential.”

“I don’t want to wait any longer than I have to, and you know it,” he heatedly insisted, trying to keep his voice low as to not attract any attention.

“You’re impatient will be your undoing, Lex,” she hissed, clearly annoyed by his dogged determination to rush things. “You told me when we first formed this alliance that you understood that these things take time. You assured me that you’d be able to handle the fact that this was going to be a marathon undertaking.”

“I do understand, but that was five months ago and still I have nothing to truly show for it,” Luthor stated.

“Five months?” Diana mouthed to Bruce, irritated by the fact that this had been going on for so long without their knowledge.

Batman frowned with the knowledge but said nothing as he continued to type on his laptop. This was definitely bigger than they had initially thought, reaching far deeper than just Kryptonite to eliminate Superman. They were planning something that could possibly take out the whole Justice League.

“Can I get you two anything else?” Alex asked. “Maybe an appetizer to share or a dessert?”

“No, we’re fine with the drinks,” Luthor dryly stated in a dismissive tone.

“You look familiar to me, miss,” Alex said. “I’m Alex.”

“I’m Nadia,” she introduced herself.

“Nadia,” he repeated. “That’s a very beautiful name, Nadia. Where are you from?”

Diana smiled to herself, knowing that Alex was trying to get some information for her. “He’s good,” she murmured.

“Ukraine,” Nadia replied.

“Wow,” Alex said. “Metropolis is pretty far removed from Ukraine. What brings you here?”

“Okay, that’s enough of the idle chatter,” Luthor crossly cut in. “We have some very important business to discuss if you don’t mind.”

“Sorry,” Alex meekly apologized. “Let me know if I can get either of you anything else.”

“You didn’t need to be so harsh with him,” Nadia chided him.

“We have work to discuss,” Lex countered. “If you want to stay behind after we’re done to chat with the bartender then be my guest. Besides, I don’t like people asking questions.”

“Paranoid?”

“No, just nervous and rightfully so I might add,” he snapped. “This thing is far too big to have it all go up in smoke.”

“Stop worrying so much,” she told him. “Every is running according to schedule.”

“Maybe your schedule, but not mine.”

“You continue to push the timetable and you risk ruining everything we’ve worked for,” she ground out. “Superman and the Justice League have got to be getting suspicious with this ridiculous Kryptonite attacks you’ve staged so far. Besides that, it didn’t help matters when you extended an invitation to Wonder Woman to tour the robotics lab.”

There was a pause before Luthor finally spoke again making Diana wonder what he was going to say next. “Just trying to build good relations with the Justice League,” he smoothly responded with his typical smugness. “Besides, Wonder Woman is a gorgeous woman, incredibly smart and charming. Why wouldn’t I find a reason to spend some time with her?”

Batman’s hands clenched beneath the table again, but he forced them to relax. He was beginning to suspect that maybe Lex Luthor was Diana’s secret admirer. It would make sense that he could be behind it. He’d be able to afford to send her roses and a diamond necklace. He also would most likely be attending the President’s Ball.

The more he thought about it the angrier he grew. He glanced over at Diana who was listening intently to Luthor. She tucked a raven curl behind her ear before reaching for her soda as Luthor babbled on about his robotics lab. It was bad enough that Luthor was gunning for Clark, but the thought of him going after Diana stole his breath away.

“You cannot trust the Amazon,” Nadia said. “She’ll side with Superman over you.”

“I’m sure she can be trusted. I set a trap for her and she didn’t take the bait.”

“What did you do?”

“I told her about my other two research labs to see if she or her cohorts would break in to search them,” he informed her. “They never showed up.”

“As far as you know,” she countered.

“I have the best technology and security system in the world,” Luthor smugly informed her. “There’s no way they could have beaten it without me knowing about it.”

“Either way, we need to be more careful and you need to stay away from Wonder Woman.”

“You are not in charge of this operation,” Luthor stated. “I’m paying you, so I make the rules.”

“And I can walk away anytime I want.”

“Do not cross my, Nadia,” Luthor growled. “I promise you will find it to be a very unpleasant experience.”

“And I believe that you underestimate me,” Nadia stated. “Just because I’m a doctor doesn’t mean that I won’t cut your heart out if you double-cross me.”

“Never really embraced the notion of the Hippocratic Oath, have you?”

“I’m done here.”

“See you in a few days,” Luthor told her. “Hopefully, you’ll have far more to give me than you did tonight.”

They listened as the pair slid out of the booth, signaling the end of the meeting. Batman switched over to the security camera freed that he’d set up outside of the building. It was only a couple of minutes before Luthor and Nadia were seen exiting the bar together.

Diana immediately stood to her feet, prepared to follow Nadia when a gauntleted hand wrapped around her forearm, halting her departure. “Shouldn’t I follow her?”

“No need,” he stated as Diana took her seat again.

“Why not?”

Bruce turned his laptop screen, allowing Diana to see what he’d discovered. “Because I know exactly who she is.”

**_Metropolis; May 29th, 23:01 EST_ **

Lex Luthor glanced at Nadia as they departed the bar, pausing to pull his cell phone out to check his messages. Looking up, he noticed the diner across the street that had been for sale had been sold. He was somewhat surprised to see that someone had already swept in and bought it.

The diner had been there since the nineteen thirties, just going up for sale last week after the owner had unexpectedly passed away. He’d considered buying the property as a real estate investment. It looked now like someone had beat him to the punch, prickling his ire that someone had swooped in under his nose like that.

Looking both ways, Luthor crossed the street, heading straight towards the diner. He pulled on the door several times to find it locked. With a grunt of annoyance, he stepped to the side, trying to peer through the window, but the black paper that covered the glass afford him nothing.

He swore under his breath before turning with a huff and walking away. This area of Metropolis was becoming a prime development location and he wanted in on it. He was going to find out who had snuck in and brought the property. With any luck, he’d try to buy it out from under them and end up making a bundle in the process.

Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Nadia got into the back of a taxi cab before getting in his own car. Settling into the back seat, Nadia pulled out her cell phone and made a call, her anger with Luthor teeming inside of her. He always found a way to spark her anger every single time they met.

“Yes, it’s me,” she said to the person on the other end. “I just left him. He’s becoming more impatient. He wants results and he wants them now.”

Nadia peered out the window of her taxi cab as they made their way through the streets of Metropolis, listening as her partner rambled on about their plans. She was growing exasperated with the whole thing, more than ready to be done with it and move on.

Working closely with Lex Luthor had proven to be a very trying experience, one that she didn’t want to repeat any time soon. She wouldn’t put it past him to try something to hurry things along. It was bad enough that he was setting these ridiculous traps for the Kryptonian. They were no where near ready to experiment on him with their creation and yet Luthor kept pushing the bounds of their agreement.

She was on the verge of locking him out of the lab, but it was next to impossible when they were using his lab and equipment for their research. He was also funding their work which made them tied to Luthor whether they liked it or not. To her, it was like having a cement block chained around her neck while trying to stay afloat in the ocean.

“Yes…I understand,” she finally cut in, growing weary of the discussion that had been reiterated more times than she cared to think about. “Once we are fully functional, we can cut our ties with him permanently and move on with our own plans.”

She released a frustrated sigh, rubbing her forehead to ward off the headache she could feel surfacing. Being around Luthor had a tendency to do that to her. “Listen, I’ll be home shortly,” she interrupted. “We can discuss it more when I get home. Yes…yes, I’ll call you in a few minutes.”

She shut her phone off before her partner could respond, deciding the ride home in silence was much more preferable at this moment. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as her mind began to drift. Things were going well, far better than she had originally planned, but keeping Luthor on a tight lease was going to prove very difficult.

The man was highly intelligent and wealthy. He wasn’t going to be easily placated nor would he just sit back and wait patiently for the results that he had been demanding for the last five months. These things took time but trying to convince him of that was next to impossible.

No, they were going to have go about this very carefully if they were going to be successful, achieving their own personal goals apart from Luthor and his foolish obsession with taking down Superman and the Justice League. While it was a goal they would like to see achieved, their plans were far grander.

Having the Justice League out of the way would be an added bonus, opening the door for them to accomplish their own goals. She felt a measure of the tension leave her shoulders as she thought of the various ways that she could so easily dispose of Luthor, a slight smile curling her lips.

**_Watchtower; May 30th, 16:05 EST_ **

“Dr. Nadia Karros,” Batman introduced as her picture appeared on the viewscreen in the conference room.

“Whoa!” Flash exclaimed, sitting up a little straighter in his chair as he stared at her picture, a wolfish howl emanating from his throat. “She can examine me any time.”

“She’s not that kind of doctor,” Batman curtly stated.

“Sorry, but she’s still hot even if she is working with Luthor,” Flash responded with a smirk.

Superman glared at Flash to silence him, a rarity in and of itself coming from the usual jovial Man of Steel, but it was understandable with all that had been going on. This woman could be at the very heart of the synthetic Kryptonite. They needed to get to her to find out though.

“Nadia Karros was born in Russia,” Batman continued. “At the age of ten, Nadia’s family moved to the Ukraine. She studied chemistry, biology, and physics at Taras Shevchenko National University of Kyiv.”

“Sounds like she’s super intelligent,” John interjected.

“Very intelligent,” Batman confirmed. “She’s definitely not someone to trifle with. Her intelligence surpasses Luthor’s.”

“Is she as smart as you?” Wally asked.

“No,” Bruce flatly stated as he turned back to the information he was presenting on the screen for all of them to view. “She moved to Metropolis two years ago, has been flying under the radar so to speak ever since then. She has incurred no debt, has established very little credit history and pays cash for almost everything.”

“What has she been doing for the last two years?” Diana questioned him.

“Nothing that I have been able to track down yet,” Batman informed them. “She lives in a very expensive house that she paid for in cash but does not own a car or have a driver’s license.”

“This is very weird,” Superman said, shaking his head in disbelief. “Where did she get all this money?”

“That is still a mystery,” Batman replied. “Her family is not wealthy. Her mother is a school teacher and her father a security guard for a company.”

“She had to have stolen it from somewhere,” J’onn thoughtfully added. “What did she do in the Ukraine after graduating from the university?”

“She did extensive work in a research lab,” Bruce informed them. “She had a well-established career there and has written several papers on various research topics.”

Diana felt a niggling in the back of her mind, telling her this was not good. “What kind of research?”

“Interestingly enough it was mostly medical robotics as well as some work in biologic advancements,” Batman told her.

“Why would someone go from a robotics background to working on synthesizing Kryptonite?” Clark thought out loud.

“That’s what we need to find out,” Batman answered him. “Diana and I will go to her home tonight to see what we can uncover.”

“I’m free if you need me to—ow!” Flash began only to stop abruptly, rubbing the back of his head where John smacked him. Wally turned to glare at John, grumbling under his breath before changing his story. “Actually…now that I think of it, I do have plans…lots of plans. I’m so busy…very, very busy.”

“Call us if you need backup,” Superman told him. “J’onn and I can stake out LexCorp tonight just in case Luthor does decide to go visit the facility where they’re creating the Kryptonite.”

“And John and I will be on standby just in case either of you need help…of course, that is I’ll try to be on standby since I’ll be busy…you know…with the plans that I have tonight. Very, very busy,” Flash babbled on, sinking lower in his seat with every word that poured from his mouth. “Lots of work and all…you know.”

John smacked him upside the head again, muttering for him to shut up. Diana hid her amusement as she took a drink of her coffee while Batman completely ignored them as he took his seat next to Diana. J’onn’s lips curled ever so slightly, knowing what everyone was thinking but no one was willing to say, least of all the two Leaguers that everyone was focused on at that moment. 

Hopefully, his two friends would stop dancing around their feelings for each other and actually do something about it. He somehow had a distinct feeling that this particular mission they were undertaking would end up drawing them closer to that point.

“Meet me at the cave at nine and we can head out from there,” Batman leaned over and told Diana as Clark moved on to the next item on the agenda to discuss.

“Would you like me to wear anything in particular?” she flirted with a quirk of her red lips.

“Your uniform will suffice,” he evenly stated, refusing to rise to the bait.

“You’re no fun,” she murmured under her breath.

“I have a fun side,” Batman muttered in response, the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement. 

“Too bad you won’t let him come out to play with me sometimes,” she teased back, turning her attention back to Clark.

The lenses of Batman’s cowl constricted as he glared at her, but she paid little attention to him now. He could be fun if he chose to be, but he’d had little reason to have fun since losing his parents. Somehow, though, she managed to give him the reason that he’d been missing for over twenty-five years.

**_Location [Redacted]; May 30th, 17:35 EST_ **

Something had to be done…something far more than what had already been done so far. The letters and gifts were only part of the ultimate plan, but now it was time to up the game. It was time to include the Batman, to draw him into the web along with the Amazon princess.

Looking over the pictures that had been collected over the last several months, it was easy to see the comradery and comfort that the two heroes shared. There was a certain bond that they drew them together, something that came through in the captured images of them.

It wasn’t something that was obvious to everyone. It was something that had originally been speculated upon, researched and followed closely for the last six months. Over that time, a pattern had been observed, a discovery made that had led to the current plan.

Fury blazed in dark eyes that refused to be deterred from the present course of action. It was time to up the stakes, to pull the strings and make them do their bidding. A test was going to be set up and if everything went according to plan, Batman would show up to assist the Amazonian Princess just as suspected.

Things would have to be laid out perfectly in order to ensnare Wonder Woman, to make sure that Batman was the one who came and not one of the other Leaguers. This wasn’t about them. This was all about Diana and the Batman.

They both would pay for what they had done, but Diana would pay the ultimate price.

She was the one that he ultimately wanted when all was said and done with.

**_Batcave; May 30th, 21:00 EST_ **

Diana appeared on the transporter pad of the Batcave precisely at nine o’clock on the nose, knowing that if she didn’t she’d never hear the end of it from Bruce. “Wow…right on time, princess. I’m surprised.”

The sound of Batman’s voice filtering through the cave only served to pique her annoyance. She drew a deep breath in an effort to retain her patience before stepping off the transporter pad and down the steps. “I’ve only been here for ten seconds and you’re already pushing my buttons,” she stated as she made her way towards his work bench where he was stocking his utility belt.

“They’re just so easy to push,” he muttered as he reached for a handful of Batbombs. “Not to mention, there are so many buttons to choose from.”

“And yet you still can’t seem to find the right one,” she countered with a sultry grin.

Bruce did his best to keep his breathing even despite her sexy comment. “Focus, princess,” he replied. “We have a scientist to find.”

Diana sighed heavily, knowing that it always came to down to business when it came to Bruce. Just once she wished that he’d let go. “We do this my way and we’ll still have plenty of time to find buttons to push.”

“Breaking down her front door and pummeling her for answers isn’t quite what I had in mind,” he replied, calmly turning to face her. “Besides, I personally like to take my time finding the right buttons to push.”

Diana rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips, a melodic chuckle escaping. “Hera, Bruce,” she said. “If you take any more time, I’ll be dead.”

“No…no you won’t,” he adamantly stated, his jaw clenching tightly. “You don’t get to die, Diana.”

“You know with the lives that we lead that it’s a definite possibility if not a likelihood, Bruce,” she told him, choosing to face the reality of what they did. “Even though I’m immortal, I have never believed that I would outlive my teammates.”

Bruce stared her as he closed the distance between them in two long strides, coming to stand directly in front of her. “You are not going to die,” he firmly reiterated his belief. “I won’t allow you to.”

Stunned, Diana swallowed hard, trying to find a way to make her voice work. “Some things are beyond our control, Bruce,” she tentatively told him, taken aback by the intensity of his emotions and how adamantly steadfast he was in his belief. “It’s a fact of life. People die. It’s not something that we can always prevent from happening. It doesn’t make it our fault, though.”

“Sometimes it is,” he stated, averting his eyes.

She fought against the urge to reach out and touch him, knowing that he wouldn’t necessarily appreciate it at this particular moment. “It wasn’t your fault,” she gently told him. “I know you believe it was…that there was something that should have or could have done, but you would have most likely been killed as well. I for one thank my gods that you survived. Knowing you has been the best part of coming to Man’s World.”

Bruce met her gaze in stunned disbelief, her words cutting through the overwhelming blanket of survivor’s guilt that he had wrapped himself up in for so very long. He found himself getting lost in intense blue orbs staring back at him, a very window to her soul and the purity of heart that resided within.

“Diana…”

“Hey, I’m heading out early,” Tim yelled as he bounded out of the changing room, coming to an abrupt stop when he found his surrogate father standing there with Wonder Woman. “Oh, hey, Diana. I forgot you were coming. Sorry to interrupt.”

Gathering herself, Diana turned to smile at the young protégé. “You’re fine, Tim,” she reassured him, walking towards him and squeezing his shoulder. “How are those training moves going that I sent you?”

“Awesome!” he excitedly told her. “They’ve really helped. I feel like I’m more in control of my movements and my balance has improved.”

“Yah, now he thinks he’s the first male version of an Amazon warrior,” Batman added, putting on his utility belt before grabbing his cowl and gauntlets from the desk.

Diana chuckled softly as she rubbed Tim’s back. “Hey, I’d be more than willing to fight alongside him.”

“Really?” Tim exclaimed. “Did you hear that, Bruce? Wonder Woman wants to fight with me!”

“Maybe someday when you’re older,” he told him.

“How much older?” Tim asked with a frown.

“Maybe when you start growing facial hair,” Bruce stated. “Be careful on patrol. Contact me or Barbara if you need backup. I’m going with Diana to Metropolis to investigate someone, but I should be back in Gotham before midnight.”

“Aye, aye, sir,” Tim muttered, giving him a weak salute before making his way to his motorbike.

“I meant it, Bruce,” she insisted. “He’s a good fighter. With time, he could possibly surpass you.”

“Not likely, but he might come close,” he told her. “Want to fly with me or meet me there?”

“I’ll fly with you,” she decided as she followed him to the Batwing. “I don’t feel like having to stand there waiting for you to arrive.”

“The Batwing is not that slow,” he told her, his lips curving into his customary frown. A single arched eyebrow was his only response as she stared at him in disbelief. “What? I made some modifications to the ‘Wing. It’s faster now than the Javelins.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” she replied, flying up and into the passenger seat behind Batman.

“Well, you’re about to see it, princess, so buckle up,” he encouraged her.

Batman took off from the cave in the Batwing at a high rate of speed, forcing Diana back in her seat. The rumble of the engine seemed to make the Batwing shake. Bruce couldn’t suppress the smirk that formed on his face as the princess grumbled something in Ancient Greek that seemed to be a cross between a curse and a plea.

They arrived at their destination in a matter of minutes, landing on the outskirts of Metropolis not far from Dr. Karros’s home. Exiting the Batwing, the duo landed on the ground with a soft thud. “Hang on,” Diana murmured as she abruptly wrapped her arm around his waist and took to the air.

“You know I hate this,” he groused as his arm hesitantly slipped around her waist and pressed his side flush against hers.

“That’s why I do it,” she replied. “Which way?”

“That way,” he told her as he pointed towards the north, checking his coordinates on his gauntlet computer system to make sure he had it right.

“As the Dark Knight commands.”

“Really?” he muttered with a snort of amusement. “That’s a first. I wonder what else I can order you to do.”

“Are you saying I’m not a team player?”

“I never said that,” he responded as he glanced at his mini-computer system again. “Your overt willingness to obey orders, though, is a rather refreshing change.”

“Obey orders?” she questioned him. “I am not one of your sidekicks you know. We are equals, _Batman_. You might also want to rethink the next words that are about to come out of your mouth since I’m the one keeping you from becoming roadkill right now.”

“Point taken, princess,” he said as he glanced at the road below. Spotting their destination, he pointed towards a lone house sitting at the end of a cul-de-sac. “That’s the house.”

They landed in the field behind the house, allowing the cover of darkness to cloak their arrival. “That’s a pretty nice house,” Diana noted. “I can’t believe she was able to pay outright for it.”

“One point one million dollars to be exact,” he clarified as they made their way towards the large home.

There was a light in a room on the first floor, presumably a living room or a den. They came to a stop before the window, Diana placing her hand on Batman’s shoulder. She pointed up, signaling that she was going to circle the top floor to see if she could find anything.

He nodded curtly in response as he pulled a handheld device out from his utility belt. He hit a button on his gauntlet, activating the video recording device in his cowl. He peered into the room with the light on, the semi-sheer curtains affording him a view of a woman sitting at a desk. It was Dr. Nadia Karros.

Dr. Karros was on her cell phone speaking with someone, but he couldn’t tell who that someone was. It was obvious that she was angry by the way her voice was rising. The cause of it, though, was still unknown, but hopefully not for long.

“I signed on to complete this project and I will do it,” Nadia spat out. “Have you so quickly forgotten our agreement? I want my money and I want it now. You can’t expect me to keep working for free. I will be compensated, or I will walk and take all of my research with me.”

Batman wasn’t certain that Nadia was necessarily speaking with Lex Luthor but wasn’t ruling it out either. There was no telling how many people were involved in this or just how deep this actually ran. There was definitely more going on than just synthetic Kryptonite.

He watched as Nadia stood up from her desk and began roaming about the room. “No, you will listen to me. I will get what I deserve from you or you will never see me ever again. I’m not above selling my research to the highest bidder and disappearing.”

Diana landed in the grass next to him, a frown adorning her face. Batman glanced at her, immediately noticing the frustration in her features. She shook her head in the negative, telling him that she wasn’t able to find anything useful.

She nodded towards the window, silently asking him if he’d been able to uncover anything yet. He nodded his head in the affirmative as he continued to listen to her conversation. She was making demands, but not getting very far with whoever she was speaking with.

“You are not the one who has to deal with Lex Luthor,” she bit out. “He’s an arrogant parasite that is making demands for results before we’re ready. He refused to even listen to reason.

“It could be another couple of weeks, possibly more before we’re even ready to try,” Nadia insisted. “Yes…I’m going back to the lab in a couple of days. No…I have other things that I need to deal with, supplies that I need procure. Besides, everything is under control at the lab. The team I’ve assembled is working well together. I can check on their progress from home.

“Just make sure I get my money and soon or you’ll regret it. I don’t have to do anything that I don’t want to no matter how much you try to threaten me.”

She ended the phone call with a huff of fury, slamming her cell phone down on her desk. She paused before the fireplace, her hands coming to rest on the mantle. She bowed her head, drawing a couple of deep breaths as she attempted to calm herself.

Batman and Wonder Woman watched her for several minutes, hoping to gain further information only for her to turn off the light and leave the den. She stopped by the kitchen to get a drink before heading upstairs and into the bathroom to take a bath.

Deciding they weren’t going to be able to gain anything further tonight, Diana grabbed Bruce by the waist before taking to the air once more. While they hadn’t been able to gather much, they’d been able to obtain more information than what they’d had before coming here tonight.

As they flew towards the Batwing, Diana couldn’t help wondering who all was involved in this. She doubted that Luthor knew he was possibly being double-crossed, but then again, Luthor wasn’t stupid. He was arrogant and vile, but he wasn’t a fool.

She wondered who was going to double-cross who first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hmmm...wonder who Dr. Karros is partnered up with. Bruce & Diana are getting closer! :)
> 
> UP NEXT: Lois visits Lex's robotics lab and Diana's secret admirer plots a trap for her.
> 
> Also, it looks like Family Reunion won out on the fic poll. I came up with another plot idea cased on the ep Once and Future Thing where Bruce and John come back from the future to find that Diana is not there and no one knows who she is. They are forced to go back in time to make sure that she is created and comes to Man's World. Which one would you like written? Family Reunion or this new time travel fic?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**_Metropolis; June 1st, 09:01 EST_ **

Lois was led to the large double oak doors of Lex Luthor’s executive suite office by the secretary who had greeted her. She was more than anxious to find out something about Luthor that could expose his real plans for destroying Superman. She knew that he wasn’t going to be forthcoming, but hopefully she would come across something useful.

While she had promised Clark on her life that she would be careful today, she wasn’t going to pass up any opportunities that might present itself. Even though he believed trouble followed her everywhere she went, she was more under the belief that she managed to just stumble into it.

“Come in,” Luthor called through the thick doors, the secretary opening them for her and Jimmy.

Lois heard a low whistle emitted from Jimmy as he followed close behind her, his camera in hand. Lois paid the extravagant office little mind, not impressed in the least by the billionaire’s opulent surroundings meant to amaze and astound his visitors. It was all just an act on Luthor’s part as far as she was concerned. He was a wolf in sheep’s clothing and she was determined to prove it before Clark got hurt.

“Lois,” Lex cheerfully greeted her, coming around his desk to grasp her hand in his. “Always a pleasure to see you.”

“Lex,” Lois coolly replied, watching as he brushed his lips against her knuckles. She swallowed back the bile that rose in the back of her throat. “Thank you for allowing us to tour your new robotics lab.”

“Anything for an old friend, Lois,” he told her.

Her stomach churned with how thickly he was laying on the charm. It was nauseating. “Well, I really appreciate the opportunity. I’m excited to see the projects that you’re developing.”

“And I’m hoping for a great article that reflects positively on myself as well as my company,” Luthor replied. “You know I’m trying desperately to recreate my image. I want to show everyone that I’ve turned over a new leaf. I’m a new person, Lois. No more secrets, no more plans to rule the world.”

“No trying to destroy Superman anymore?” she muttered with a forced smile.

“I have learned my lesson, Lois,” Luthor flatly stated. “Superman is a hero that should be lauded, not destroyed.”

Lois bit her tongue to keep the words that she wanted to say at bay. “You know Jimmy is anxious to get some great pictures of your lab so let’s get started.”

“Right this way,” he told her, offering her his arm.

She refused to take it, walking towards the door of Luthor’s office. She kept reminding herself that she was doing this for a good story as well as for Clark. She just hoped sacrificing her pride was going to be worth it in the end as Luthor followed her out of his office and down the long winding hallway with Jimmy in tow.

“You’re free to take pictures, Mister Olsen,” Luthor called back over his shoulder. “But once we get into the lab, I can only allow certain things to be photographed. I can’t afford to have my competition getting wind of what I’m doing.”

“Understandable, Mister Luthor,” Jimmy agreed. “I’ll only photograph what you tell me to.”

“Now, Lois, what are you doing running around with that hick reporter Kent?” Lex questioned her, giving her his most charming smile. “You know you could do so much better than Clark.”

“There’s no one better than Clark, Lex,” Lois insisted.

Lex chuckled with her response, a bitter sounding laugh that raked up her spine like fingernails. “I beg to differ, Lois.”

“Sorry, but you had your chance a long time ago,” she reminded him. “So, what makes this robotics lab stand apart from all the others especially the one at Wayne Enterprises?”

“If I told you my secret then everyone would be scrambling to duplicate our work,” he replied. “Can’t have that happen, now can we?”

“I have to say that I’m rather hurt, Lex,” Lois told him. “I heard Wonder Woman got to see your new robotics lab before me.”

“Well, that was a bit of a spur of the moment decision,” he said. “We were at this charity event and we got talking—”

“I was at the event too,” she pointed out with a frown.

“Really?” he said with feigned ignorance.

“We spoke, Lex,” she bit out.

Luthor cocked his head in thought, pretending to consider it. “Hmmm…I guess we did now that you mention it.”

“I want the exact tour you gave Wonder Woman, and don’t you dare leave anything out.”

“Fine,” Luthor conceded, knowing that she had him. “Right this way.”

Lois and Jimmy followed Luthor through the robotics lab, taking note of the droid they were working on assembling. It was almost lifelike, causing an eerie feeling to creep over Lois. She couldn’t help wondering just what he was planning on doing with these droids he was making.

Jimmy took several pictures of various aspects of the lab that Lex Luthor allowed him to capture. None of it, however, gave any hints about what was truly taking place here. As much as he wanted to get a picture of the droid they were building, Luthor refused to allow him to.

“What other projects are you developing here?” Lois pressed, hoping to gain more information.

The fine lines around Luthor’s eyes tightened as he studied her. “If you’re only here fishing for some ulterior motives, you’re not going to find it, Lois,” he icily stated. “I told you I’ve changed. I’m no longer the man that I was.”

“I was just asking a simple question, Lex,” she told him in an attempt to diffuse the situation. “LexCorp is known for its research and ventures into various areas of business, technology, and genetics.”

“Sorry,” he muttered with a frown. “I guess old habits die hard.”

“Forgiven,” she replied with a smile. “I guess we have everything we need then.”

“It’s been a pleasure, Lois,” he said, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. “I hope Clark knows what he has and doesn’t take you for granted like I did.”

Lois noticed a note of sincerity reflecting in his eyes, but she knew better than to fully trust anything that he had to say. “He does know what he has,” she reassured him. “I make sure to remind him every chance I get.”

Lex chuckled softly as he walked them towards the main entrance of LexCorp. “That’s the Lois Lane that I know and love.”

“If there’s anything else that you want me to add to the article, just let me know.”

“You’ll be the first one I’ll call.”

“Good,” she uttered with a smile. “Thank you, Lex.”

Lex tipped his head in acknowledgement, a small smile curling the corners of his lips. He intently watched her as she left with Jimmy Olsen, his mind racing with thoughts of regret over the past as well as what she could be up to by coming here.

There was more to this visit than just an article on his robotics division. She was here snooping for the synthetic Kryptonite that he was secretly trying to have created. His pleasant smile morphed into a smug smirk, knowing that no one was going to be able to figure out where his research was being conducted nor would they ever discover his ultimate plan until it was far too late.

**_Trenton, New Jersey; June 1st, 16:23 EST_ **

“Got it,” Diana responded, her hand on her commlink. “I’m close to it now. ETA three minutes.”

“Roger that, Wonder Woman,” Mister Terrific confirmed. “Batman is about ten minutes out, Lantern fifteen at least. He’s finishing up another mission nearby. Call if you need more back up.”

“Thanks, but we should be fine,” she replied. “I’ll keep you posted. Wonder Woman out.”

Diana pushed herself harder, flying with the gifted speed of Hermes towards her destination. Trenton, New Jersey was dead in her sights as she headed towards the collapsing Lower Trenton Bridge and the mass chaos that consumed it at that moment.

The sounds of people screaming, and horns honking filled the area as she drew closer to the scene, the bridge crumbling even further. Cars jammed the bridge, some teetering over the edge while three others were already sinking in the water. 

Police were swarming upon the area, their sirens blaming as they attempted to direct traffic away from the fractured bridge and out of harms’ way. Unfortunately, panic was running rampant as people abandoned their vehicles in order to get to safety. 

Rescue personnel found it difficult to get to those who needed medical attention, deserted vehicles as well as those caught in the cascade of rear-ending collisions clogged the parts of the bridge that were still intact. Another explosion rocked the bridge again, causing more pieces of it to break loose and crash into the water.

Diana flew like a missile beneath the bridge, ducking around large chunks of concrete and pieces of steel before plunging into the water to rescue a car that was on the verge of disappearing below the water’s surface. Holding her breath, she came up underneath it, bringing it up out of the Delaware River above her head.

She quickly set it down before going after a couple of others that had plunged into the water. Unable to carry two cars at once, she gathered up the three people who had escaped them, making sure that the child had a tight hold around her neck before flying them all to safety.

“Hold on to me,” she told the crying child as she flew towards land. “It’ll be all right, little one. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

She carefully set both adults down before crouching down to allow the child to climb off her back. She heard their cries of gratitude but didn’t have time to talk as she flew straight towards a bus that was teetering precariously on the edge. The concrete fractured even further beneath the weight of the bus, propelling it over the edge. She immediately braced herself as it impacted her, hefting the bus above her head before flying it back up towards safe ground.

Gently setting it down, she swiftly flew back towards a mini-van that was already dropping towards the water below, her wet hair clinging to her back and shoulders. She managed to get beneath it just before it could hit the water, carrying it safely back to dry land as well.

Parts of the truss exploded one after the other, causing the bridge to become even more unstable on one side. People screamed in terror as the bridge began to sway, running in every direction in an effort to escape before it fully gave way beneath them.

Gritting her teeth, Diana pushed herself harder, grabbing her lasso as a taxi cab gave way as more of the bridge collapsed. Looping the lasso around the cab, Diana forcefully arched her back and pulled on her magical rope with all her might as Batman arrived on the scene.

Putting the Batwing into hover mode, Batman immediately leapt into action, jumping off the nose of his Batwing and using his cape to guide him as he landed on the unstable bridge. He set to work helping the police evacuate as many people as possible, spotting a man trapped in his damaged car.

Batman raced towards him as smoke began to billow from the wrecked vehicle, knowing that it was about to go up in flames at any moment. The man’s car door was jammed, the entire side smashed in and blocked by the car that had hit him. Panic gripped the man as he struggled to get out the passenger side, but that side was blocked as well.

Batman leapt onto the hood of the car, his cape billowing around him. “Get down!” Batman yelled at him, lifting his boot and slamming it into the fractured windshield.

He immediately reached in, grabbing hold of the man by the front of his shirt and yanking him free from his car. They jumped off the hood of the vehicle, racing towards safety as the car abruptly burst into flames. Green Lantern arrived at that moment, encasing the burning vehicle in a green bubble to keep the fire from spreading to other cars. He quickly lowered it into the water, releasing it from the protective bubble.

Turning back to the chaos, Batman spied a small girl wandering among the abandoned cars towards the edge of the collapsed bridge. He instantly fired his grappling line, swinging towards her and scooping her up into his arms before she could topple over.

He felt his grappling line beginning to waver and grow slack, forcing him to release his hold on it in mid-air. He tucked into a protective roll just as the truss his line had been attached to exploded in two, propelling him into a freefall. He cradled the girl carefully in his arms as he rolled across the ground, coming up onto the balls of his feet.

Batman pulled his cape aside, revealing the little girl he’d rescued. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked up into his cowled face, sniffling and breathing hard. He gently held her up against his chest as he patted the toddler’s back. “Shhh…it’s all right,” he softly told her. “Let’s go find your mother.”

She wrapped her little arms around his neck as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, her tears wetting his uniform. His gauntleted hand nearly covered the entirety of her back as he held her in the safety of his embrace, his heart softened by her overt trust in him despite his fearsome appearance.

“Abby! Abby!”

Batman straightened up to his full height as he handed the little girl over to her mother. He acutely missed the feel of the child in his arms, the unfamiliar feeling somewhat startling to him. It was unexpected to say the least, blindsiding him with the sense of serenity it had provided him.

“Thank you…thank you so much, Batman,” the mother cried, tears streaming down her face as she cradled her daughter against her chest. “I…I was trying to get my son out of the car and when I turned around, she was gone.”

“Go with this police officer, ma’am,” Batman instructed her with a gentleness that would’ve surprised many. “He’ll get you all to safety.”

The police officer nodded his head at Batman before wrapping an arm around the terrified woman, guiding her and her children away from danger. Batman turned just in time to see another huge chunk of concrete and steel break free from the collapsing bridge, propelling a semitruck into a freefall.

Diana raced towards the semitruck that had been sitting on top of it, amazing him once again as she dove towards the falling truck. She effectively grabbed hold of the trailer, saving it just seconds before it hit the water. The semitruck dangled from her capable arms as she hovered several yards above the water, the cab of the truck thankfully empty.

Knowing that Diana could handle the situation, Batman was about to turn away when the semitruck violently exploded into a burst of flames. “Diana!” he yelled as he raced towards the edge of the bridge, watching in horror as she was thrown several yards away into the water.

His heart was hammering wildly in his chest as he waited with bated breath for her to surface. He had to fight against every single instinct to dive into the water to save her. He began to race towards his hovering Batwing to go after her, his hand going towards his commlink.

“Lantern!” he growled. “Do you see Diana?”

“No,” he replied, turning in a tight circle to search for her. “I saw the explosion, but she hasn’t come up yet.”

“Get her out of there…now!”

“I’m on it,” he said, flying towards the site of the explosion.

Just as he was about to dive into the water, Diana finally surfaced, breathing heavily as she took a moment to catch her breath. She pulled her wet hair out of her face, before finally rising up out of the water and flying towards the bridge.

Batman released the breath that he’d been holding, relieved to see that she appeared relatively okay, but he wouldn’t know for certain until he could see her and touch her. Of course, knowing her, she wouldn’t admit to it even if she were injured.

Diana landed on the bridge next to Batman, leaning over and placing her hands on her knees. He put a hand on her back to help steady her as his worried gaze roamed over her. “Are you all right?” he asked, trying to keep the concern from his voice but knowing that he had failed.

“Yes…I just need a moment,” she replied, her voice somewhat shaky and breathless. “Was there anyone in the cab?”

“No, it was empty,” he reassured her as he watched the burning pieces of the semitruck as it floated on top of the water. 

There was something about this that did not sit well with him, something beyond the fact that Diana could have been killed by that explosion. That semitruck shouldn’t have exploded like that unless it had been specifically rigged to explode. 

“Why don’t you rest here for a little while?” he suggested it. “Lantern and I can finish up.”

“No, it’s all right,” she tried to tell him.

“Diana…” he ground out her name.

“I’m fine…really,” she insisted, hooking a wet raven strand behind her ear as she straightened up. “It just took my breath away.”

Batman glared darkly at her, unconvinced by her attempt to reassure him. His eyes roamed over her, not finding any visible signs of injury but that didn’t mean that there weren’t internal injuries. Needless to say, she was just as stubborn as he was when it came to being sent to the infirmary.

“Stay here, princess,” he practically ordered her. “You’ve done enough for one day.”

Diana’s hands found her hips as she returned his glare with one of her own. “You cannot order me around,” she informed him with all the haughty authority that she could muster. “Now, we can either stand here and argue or we can help Lantern finish this up. Which is it going to be?”

Batman growled a curse as he turned his back to her, knowing there was little he could right now to keep her out of this. “Just don’t—”

Before he could finish, Diana was flying past him, throwing herself right back into danger. Despite the fact that he greatly admired her tenacity and resolve, he wished that she’d listen to reason for just once in her life. It would give his paranoid mind a break from worrying about what trouble she found herself in next.

The trio worked quickly, freeing people still trapped in their cars and getting them to safety while John used his ring to stabilize the bridge until Batman and Wonder Woman were finished. None of them had any idea that they were being carefully watched as they worked.

Actually, it was Batman and Wonder Woman who were carefully being studied, their every single move being scrutinized. He had planned out all of this just for them, wanting to see what would happen. The bombs on the bridge had done the job, but it was the semi-truck fully loaded with explosives that had provided him the most information.

His last three attempts to get Batman and Wonder Woman to answer the call for help had resulted in other Justice League members arriving on the scene much to his disappointment and anger. This time, though, he had gotten exactly what he had wanted…the two superheroes he was most interested in and the woman who had become his current obsession.

He couldn’t help wondering what she had thought of the gift that he had sent her, if she would wear the diamond necklace to the President’s Ball. His lips curled slightly as he thought about their first meeting. He had great plans in mind for her when he finally had her all to himself.

He watched as Batman and Wonder Woman stood off to the side on the bridge talking, wondering what was being said between them. Was Batman still showing concern for his fellow teammate…worried about her possible injuries from the explosion?

His jaw tightened and clenched as Batman placed his hand on her shoulder, leaving it there far longer than what was necessary. He only removed it when Green Lantern landed on the bridge beside them, putting a little distance between him and Wonder Woman, but Batman’s attention was still clearly focused on her.

The more he watched them the more his suspicions were confirmed. Their feelings for each other were well outside the constraints of teammates, far beyond the bounds of friends. Batman and Wonder Woman were in love with one another.

He crushed the cup in his hand, its contents flowing over his hand and onto the ground as he watched through his binoculars. He can’t believe that he had never seen this coming in the beginning, never considered that something like this might happen. It had blindsided him when he had discovered the connection between them several months ago, but he would not be deterred.

He might not have seen this relationship coming, but he was determined to make sure it ended…permanently.

**_Metropolis; June 1st, 23:54 EST_ **

Lois entered her apartment, completely exhausted and more than relieved to finally be home. It had been a long day to begin with but had only been made longer by the catastrophic bridge attack in New Jersey. Perry had wanted her there on the scene as quickly as possible, getting a front-page article for the Daily Planet’s paper tomorrow morning.

She tossed her purse down on the chair by the door, kicking off her high heels before heading to the kitchen. Flipping on the light, she went to the refrigerator and opened the door, sighing in frustration at the rather empty shelves staring back at her.

She hadn’t had any time lately to go to the store and neither had Clark…hence their current bare cupboard predicament. She slammed the door closed with a grumbled curse, too tired to even think about going to the grocery store especially at this time of night.

At the same time, she was starving, and an expired jar of pickles was not very high on the list of things that she wanted to eat at that moment. She hadn’t had anything since lunch. She hadn’t had any time to grab something before she was being whisked away in a helicopter to New Jersey. The scene that she had descended upon had been chaotic to say the least, but the three Justice Leaguers had handled it with amazing skill and proficiency.

She heard the apartment door open as she reached for a box of stale crackers, glad that Clark was home. She looked up to see him enter with a couple of take-out bags from the Chinese restaurant down the street. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

Clark grinned at her as he set the bags down on the kitchen table. “I knew we were out of food and you probably wouldn’t get a chance to eat before coming home,” he replied as he took containers out of the bags.

Lois grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a heated kiss, expressing with her lips how much she loved and appreciated him. He readily returned her passion as he wrapped his arms around her waist, savoring the taste of her on his tongue.

“You are so thoughtful,” Lois breathlessly told him as she retreated, turning her attention to the food he’d brought home. “I told Lex that you were the best.”

“What did you find out?” he asked, grabbing a couple of plates and forks.

“You haven’t talked to Bruce yet?”

Clark shook his head as he sat down at the table. “No, I haven’t had a chance,” he confessed. “I’ve been busy myself. After doing some investigation into that factory for my article, I ended up in Taiwan helping with a landslide. What exactly happened to the bridge?”

Lois sighed heavily as she loaded up her plate, her eyebrows knitted with worry. “It was a bomb,” she revealed. “Actually, it was a series of bombs that caused the bridge to collapse.”

“Bombs?”

“Yah, there were several according to Bruce.”

“Any ideas about who was behind it?”

“None,” she stated with a shake of her head. “Bruce was still investigating it when I left there. I think he has some sort of an idea about it that he didn’t want to talk about.”

“That sounds like Bruce,” he agreed with a nod, pausing to take a bite. “What makes you think that?”

“He seemed pretty angry…more so than is usual for him,” she continued, getting up and going to the fridge to get a drink. “Something happened that really got under his skin. It might have to do with the fact that a semitruck exploded nearly killing Diana.”

“What?” Clark exclaimed in shock, his head snapping up from his plate to stare at Lois. “Is she all right?”

“Yah, she’s fine…at least from what I could tell,” Lois reassured him. “There was a semitruck that went over the edge of the bridge. It exploded when she caught it before it hit the water.”

“That’s odd,” he thoughtfully murmured. “The truck didn’t have any damage to it before it exploded?”

“None that Bruce could tell,” she replied with a frown. “It was as if someone was waiting for her to save it.”

“That’s probably what has Bruce all tied up in knots,” Clark said. “You know how he is when it comes to Diana.”

“When is he going to get his head on straight about her?”

Clark shook his head, releasing an exasperated huff of breath. “Lord only knows, Lois,” he told her. “He’s just so stubborn sometimes it almost blinds him to what is right in front of him.”

“What’s her excuse?” she asked. “She’s so fiery and forthright. I’m surprised she hasn’t shoved him up against a wall and had her way with him by now.”

Clark’s expression morphed from one of thoughtful introspection to a disgusted grimace. “Please, Lois,” he uttered with a groan. “Don’t put pictures in my head when it comes to my two best friends.”

Lois chuckled with his response, reaching for the container of sesame chicken. “Come on, Smallville,” she said. “Don’t be such a prude. You know they want each other. You can practically feel it every time they’re anywhere near each other. They just need to rip their clothes off and get down to business already.”

Clark put his hands over his ears as he squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m not listening to this.”

The feel of Lois’s lips against his forced him to open his eyes and lower his hands. “You want them together as much as everyone else does.”

“Yes, I do, but I don’t want to hear about them in that way.”

“What? Like us?”

Clark rolled his eyes as he lifted his forkful of rice to his mouth. “Can we please change the subject?”

“Only if you promise to help me get them together,” she sweetly replied, leaning in close and batting her eyelashes at him.

“I never pegged you as a romantic, Lois.”

She shrugged her shoulders as she sat back in her chair. “I’m not really, but I guess I want them to be as happy as we are,” she pensively replied. “If anyone deserves to be happy, it’s definitely Bruce. He’s just experienced so much sorrow and heartache in his life. It would be nice to see him actually find happiness and love. I think Diana is the perfect one to do that for him. Besides, Diana deserves to be happy too. She tries to hide it, but I think she gets pretty lonely at times.”

“I’m sure she does,” Clark agreed, feeling guilty about that fact. He knew that he really should make an attempt to be there for her more often, but it was difficult with how busy things were. It always felt like they were constantly running in opposite directions lately. “I know she really misses her home. Every since Shayera’s betrayal, she’s been a little more withdrawn and has been keeping more to herself.”

“See?” Lois said with a devilish grin. “Bruce could make her feel so much better and in more ways than just one.”

“Lois!” Clark yelled, his eyes wide. “Talk about something else.”

“Fine,” she agreed with a chuckle. “Were you able to find more information for your article on chemical dumping?”

“Some, but I still have a couple more processing plants to check out before I can really begin to write my article.”

“You know I heard this morning that everyone thinks that you’re the front runner for that award for your article on that embezzlement scam.”

“Really?” he asked with sudden interest. “It’s going to be a tough win, though. I’ve got some pretty strong competition.”

“You’ll win,” she reassured him, patting his forearm before standing to take her empty plate to the sink. “I have faith in you.”

Clark stood to his feet as well, his mind still going back to what had happened in New Jersey today. “Did Bruce tell you anything more about the bridge bombing?”

“Not really,” she replied with a frown. “You know how tight-lipped he can be. I was lucky to get out of him what I was able to. I ended up getting most of my information from the Chief of Police. Even that wasn’t very much. There were a lot of injuries, but thankfully no fatalities. Diana was able to get there in time to keep that from happening.”

“That’s good,” he softly muttered more to himself than to her.

“What’s the matter?” she asked, sensing that there was far more that bothered him about all of this.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as he followed her out of the kitchen towards their bedroom. “I just don’t like the idea that someone could possibly be targeting Diana.”

“Like Luthor is targeting you?”

“Yah…I guess,” he confessed. “I mean we know that Luthor is trying to find the right combination in order to reproduce Kryptonite, but this attack on Diana was something altogether different. Someone went to a lot of work to hurt her or possibly kill her.”

“They should’ve known that an explosion like that wouldn’t necessarily be enough to actually kill her,” Lois pointed out. “I mean it knocked her out enough to cause her to plunge into the water. She ended up coming up out of the water on her own, but it took a few minutes.”

“I don’t like this,” he grumbled as he stripped off his clothes. “What if it was Luthor and he’s trying to take out League members starting with the founders?”

Lois wrinkled up her nose as she considered it. “Blowing up a bridge seems a little extreme even for Luthor, but then again he set fire to an entire apartment building in order to test his synthetic Kryptonite on you, so I guess I wouldn’t put anything past him.”

“I just can’t help wondering what he’ll try next or who he might go after,” he said as he climbed into bed.

“The two incidents might not even be connected, Clark,” Lois pointed out as she climbed into bed next to him. “Let’s wait to make any assumptions until we have more information. You know Bruce won’t stop until he has it all figured out.”

“I know,” he reluctantly agreed. “I just can’t stand the thought of Diana being targeted. If it is Luthor, I will personally make him regret it.”

Lois cuddled up against Clark’s side, her hand coming to rest against his muscular chest. “I have a feeling you’ll have to get in line behind Bruce. There might not be anything left of him by the time he’s finished with him.”

Clark grunted his agreement as he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved. “That’s probably truer than either of us can ever begin to imagine.”

“See? No need to worry so much,” Lois told him with a yawn. “Bruce already has the market cornered on that.”

“You’re right.”

“I always am,” she murmured as she tilted her head to kiss his chest, both drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hmmm...things are not getting any clearer here, are they? Well, I'll give you a little hint. There are two sets of triangles going on here: Clark, Lois, and Luthor and then Bruce, Diana, and the secret admirer. They are kind of paralleling each other in a way.
> 
> UP NEXT: Bruce & Diana follow Dr. Karros, Bruce has a run in with Croc, and Diana finds an unexpected surprise in her quarters.
> 
> Thanks for the all the support! I hope you're enjoying this fic. I will be starting to work on Family Reunion soon. It looks like that's the one everyone wants most. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**_Metropolis; June 3rd, 04:56 EST_ **

Diana stayed hidden in the thick patch of woods, her steely gaze locked on Dr. Nadia Karros’s home. She was more than anxious to get her hands on this woman and find out exactly what her role in all of this was. It was obvious that she was working with someone other than Lex Luthor, but who that person was still remained a mystery to them.

Tracking down her phone records had ended-up being a futile endeavor. There were countless calls between her and one number, but that number was blocked. Deciphering anything more about who this mysterious person was at a standstill until they got more information.

“Any movement yet?”

Diana almost jumped out of her skin as she whirled on her heel with fists primed for a fight. “Hera, Bruce,” she hissed in response to his sneak attack.

Batman merely smirked as he came to stand beside her, his cape draping around him and further concealing his presence in the darkness that encompassed them. “Anything yet?”

“No, there’s been nothing,” she crossly replied. “This is a complete waste of time. We should just go in there and force her to talk.”

The corner of his lip twitched in amusement as he glanced at her. “That’ll go over really well,” he countered, his words dripping with sarcasm. “What do you think she’ll do when she sees the two of us standing at the end of her bed?”

“Hopefully she’ll tell us everything we want to know.”

“Always the optimist, aren’t you, princess?” he said with an underlying affection to his tone despite his best effort to conceal it.

Diana tilted her head as she appraised him with a frown. “What do you think, Batman?” she just as sarcastically questioned him, her hands finding the curve of her hips.

“I think that she’s a secret Russian spy, but who am I to be making guesses?”

Diana shook her head in amazement as a chuckle escaped. “Really, World’s Greatest Detective?”

“It’s just a gut feeling I have.”

“I’m very familiar with your guts and the feelings that you have there,” she told him.

“Then, you know they’re always right,” he pointed out.

“Annoyingly…yes, they are,” she conceded with a huff. “It’s a good thing your arrogance is part of your charm or I’d have to take you down a notch or two.”

“You can certainly try,” he countered. “Maybe you’ll get lucky someday.”

“Hera help me,” Diana muttered as she gave him an incredulous look. “I swear…I don’t think your ego can possibly get any bigger, Bruce.”

“Just stating the facts, princess,” he evenly stated. “With your eternal optimism, though, I doubt you’ll believe me.”

She couldn’t help laughing in response at his piety. “I’d take you down right here and teach you a lesson in humility if it wasn’t so important we figure out what Nadia is really up to.”

“Like you could.”

“I took you down the last time we sparred,” she snapped. “Or have you so quickly forgotten how I had you pinned face-down on the mat with your arms behind your back.”

“I managed to flip out of it, so it doesn’t count,” he reminded her.

“Yes, it does count,” she insisted. “Want me to show you the move again? I’d be more than happy to pin your arrogant face to the dirt right here.”

“There’s that sweet optimism showing itself again,” he said with a smirk as he stared straight ahead of him.

“I’ll show you my sweet optimism with my fist,” she grumbled under her breath, her gaze narrowing.

A light turned on in a top floor room, capturing their attention. They watched as a shadow passed by the window. It looked as though Nadia was on the move. They continued to watch for several long minutes, nothing more happening that they could see.

“Any more surprises from your secret admirer?” Bruce asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. He definitely didn’t like the direction things were headed.

“A pair of diamond earrings to go with the diamond necklace,” she revealed with a sigh.

“Great,” Batman groused. “What did the letter say this time?”

“Same thing as usual,” she replied. “He can’t wait to finally meet me at the President’s Ball. He’s also anxious to see me in the diamond necklace and earrings that he sent me.”

“You need to wear them.”

“If one more person tries to tell me what to do, I swear I will jettison the necklace and earrings out the nearest airlock on the Watchtower,” she ground out, fists balled at her sides in frustration.

“Don’t you dare,” he bit out. “I still have to dust the earrings for prints.”

“Why in Hera’s name?” she exclaimed in exasperation, throwing up her hands. “You have dusted, microscoped, scanned, analyzed, and scrutinized every single thing I’ve been sent, and you’ve come up with absolutely nothing. I highly doubt that you’re going to be able to find any evidence on the earrings.”

Batman slowly turned his head to look at her, an eyebrow obviously cocked in question at her outburst despite the fact he was wearing his cowl. “Microscoped?”

“You know what I mean,” she spat out.

“He is going to make a mistake one of these times, Diana, and when he does, I’m going to be there to find it and stop him,” Batman adamantly stated, his voice broking no room for debate on the matter.

“Who knows how long this could go on, Bruce,” she pointed out, a measure of her anger dissipating in the wake of his determination.

“I’ll always be there, Diana,” he resolutely confessed.

“You will…won’t you?” she softly said as she stared into the white lenses of his cowl.

“Always,” he promised.

She smiled softly back at him when the sound of an approaching car forced them to look away from each other. It was a taxi cab arriving to pick her up. They watched as Nadia exited the house with purse and briefcase in hand, quickly getting into the cab before speeding away.

“Show time,” Batman told her.

“Let’s go,” she agreed as she wrapped an arm around his waist and took to the sky.

“What? Wait!” he growled.

“Too late, Dark Knight,” she sweetly said.

“We could have just taken my Batwing,” he grumbled, once again struggling to ignore the feel of her feminine curves pressed against his side.

“This is faster, and you know it,” she reminded him. “Besides, by the time we get to the Batwing, we could lose her.”

“That’s not very optimistic, princess,” he said with a barely suppressed smirk.

“I swear by all that is good and holy I will drop you right here and now, Bruce Wayne,” she hissed with deadly intent. “You’ll be nothing more than a smudge on the road.”

Bruce turned his head to look at her, finding her lips were well within his reach if only he leaned in a little more. Her sapphire eyes were aflame with indignation that only made her that much more beautiful. He was the source of that ire, though. He found himself wanting to create a flame of a different kind in her eyes.

“Then, I wouldn’t be around to antagonize you any longer,” he calmly pointed out, his hand slipping from her waist to slowly caress her hip. “I think you’d miss me.”

He watched as hurt invaded her eyes, replacing the anger that had just been there. “Far more than you can begin to imagine,” she softly said, averting her gaze to make sure she didn’t lose sight of Nadia’s cab.

It was impossible to miss the anguish that filled her voice. He swallowed hard, feeling bad that he had upset her. “I promise I’m not going anywhere, Diana,” he swore to her with such confidence and resolve it was difficult not to believe him.

“And I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure you keep that promise,” she resolutely stated, her attention fixed on the car below as she tried to ignore the feel of his hand on her hip.

“Diana,” he sternly growled her name and effectively captured her attention. “Don’t you dare put yourself in harm’s way for me.”

She stared at him in stunned disbelief. “You actually expect me to just sit back and let you get yourself killed?”

“Yes,” he bluntly stated, looking away from the pained anger that filled her face.

“So, it’s okay if you throw yourself into danger to protect me, but I can’t do the same for you?”

Bruce knew that he was treading on very thin ice and he was doing it while flying over downtown Metropolis. The next words that he chose would determine his life span. He could already feel her tightening her grip on him to the point it was becoming a little more difficult to breathe.

“Never mind,” she bit out. “I already know what your answer is. If I hear it spoken out loud, I just might make you a permanent fixture on top of the Daily Planet globe.”

“You may know my answer, but you don’t know my reasons behind it,” he cryptically told her.

“Why don’t you enlighten me for a change instead of always leaving me in the dark to fume and speculate?”

“There,” he abruptly said, pointing at her cab. “She’s getting out in front of that building beside the Daily Planet.”

“Pretty ingenious to try to create Kryptonite right beside the Daily Planet,” she commented. “Close to home and in plain sight where no one would think to look.”

“Little does Luthor know that Superman is working right next door to him,” Batman added. “Put us on the roof of the building.”

Diana quickly flew them to the roof, releasing her hold on him as soon as she set them down. Batman turned away from her, feeling as though too many things had been exposed…to many thoughts and feelings that he didn’t want to discuss.

The feel of a firm hand grasping his wrist forced him to stop. “This conversation isn’t over yet,” she told him, the tone of her voice resolute and yet held an underlying current of hurt in it.

He didn’t respond at first, knowing that it was conversation that he wasn’t going to escape any time soon no matter how he plotted and schemed to avoid it. Things had been steadily building towards it for some time now and she deserved to know where she stood with him.

“Fine,” he reluctantly responded, knowing she deserved far better than this.

She nodded her head in response, allowing her hand to slip from his wrist and down to his hand. She squeezed his gauntleted hand, holding it briefly. He squeezed back before finally releasing her. It was an unspoken truce of sorts, a draw that would have to hold them over until they could finally talk…or talk as much as Bruce ever talked.

“What’s the plan now?” she asked, snapping the thick tendrils of suppressed tension that had wrapped its way around them.

Batman cleared his throat as he walked towards the ledge of the roof to peer over the edge. “Sun will be rising soon,” he replied, his voice all business again. “We aren’t going to want to be seen around here or we’ll draw unwanted attention.”

“Agreed,” Diana said as she came to stand beside him. “So, what do we do now?”

“Go home and get some sleep,” he told her.

A single raven eyebrow cocked in disbelief as she turned an irritated glare at him. “Leave?” she repeated. “We can’t leave now. This is the closest that we’ve been to shutting this down.”

Batman calmly turned to look at her, his gauntleted hand stretching out from beneath his cape to point over the edge of the building. “We are standing on a forty-story office building filled with numerous companies occupying various floors. There is no way to figure out which one Nadia is working on until I do some research into this,” he explained with patience that was atypical for him. “Besides, I have been up all-night chasing Croc with no success. I’m going home now and getting some sleep before my ten o’clock meeting at Wayne Enterprises.”

Diana blew out a huff of frustration, her hands on her hips. She didn’t know what made her madder—the fact that they were so close to Nadia and still couldn’t get their hands on her or the fact that Bruce was right once again. Either one was infuriating as Hades to say the least.

“Fine,” she relented. “What do you want me to do?”

“Get some sleep, princess,” he told her with a gentleness that surprised them both. “There’s nothing more we can do right now. Furthermore, the likelihood that they’ll try something on Superman today is very low.”

Diana turned her attention back to the streets below and the city that was beginning to rise for the day. “There has to be something I can do,” she insisted.

“We will,” he reassured her. “Let me see what I can find out about the companies housed here and then I’ll come up with a new game plan.”

“Is there anything I can do to help you with Croc?”

“You didn’t want my answer before about you trying to protect me,” he said. “Do you really want me to answer you this time?”

“No,” she replied with a sigh, shaking her head. “The offer still stands nonetheless.”

“I’ll remember that,” he responded with a frown, his hand moving to punch in coordinates on his gauntlet.

“Hey, I thought you came in the Batwing?”

“You assumed I did,” he pointed out with a tiny smirk. “I transported from the Batcave to your location as soon as I returned from patrol.”

Diana shook her head in amazement. “You never cease to amaze me.”

“It’s part of my charm,” he quipped before disappearing from view.

“I swear that man is going to be the death of me,” she muttered as she hit her commlink for transport to the Watchtower.

**_Gotham; June 4th, 01:26 EST_ **

Bruce made his way down the dimly lit street, walking with a very pronounced limp. His intent gaze continually darted, sweeping from side to side in an attempt to catch sight of Killer Croc before he caught sight of him. He knew he was close to finding him. He could feel it in his bones, the fine hairs on the back of his neck prickling.

He adjusted his tattered coat a bit, wanting to make sure that his utility belt underneath remained discreetly hidden from view and yet ready for use. He pulled his Gotham baseball cape further down over his eyes, making certain that his identity remained a secret. While he wanted to capture Croc, he didn’t want to sacrifice his identity to do it.

“I still can’t believe you’re doing this.”

The sound of Robin’s voice in his ear did little to distract him or dissuade him from his present course of action. His razor-sharp focus remained on his surroundings, knowing that Croc could pounce at any moment. He would only have seconds to defend himself before he sank his teeth into him.

“We’ve been chasing him for over three weeks without any success,” Bruce softly muttered in response. “This is our best shot at finding him.”

“Well, I don’t like it,” Robin grumbled. 

“I never expected you to.”

“You’re like a sitting duck out there.”

“I’m fine,” Bruce insisted. “Just keep an eye out for any movement.”

“I know…I know,” Robin groused. “And don’t get involved unless you call for backup.”

“Croc is more dangerous now than ever,” he reminded him. “There’s no telling the extent of this mutation or how much further it will advance. I don’t want to take any chances.”

“So, it’s okay for you to risk your neck, but I’m not allowed to.”

Bruce growled in annoyance, remembering how he’d almost had this very same argument with Diana the day before. He’d had this conversation with Tim more than once over the last few weeks and he was not about to go down this path again. It was bad enough having to battle an obstinate Amazon princess without having to hear it in his own home.

“You know why,” Bruce bit out.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“Then return home,” Bruce sharply stated, his anger seeping through. “I’m not having this argument again.”

He caught a few more choice, grumbled words before Robin finally relented and confirmed he’d stay. The young teenager was growing a little more vocal about his role as Robin and the decisions that Bruce made while out on patrol. He swore that Dick and Jason hadn’t started giving him trouble like this until they were a couple of years older than Tim.

Deep down, he knew it was only because Tim, Dick and Jason had cared so much about him. It still wasn’t something that he was very good at accepting in his life. Didn’t they understand that he needed to protect them, to do everything in his power to keep them safe? He’d already failed Jason and it had cost him his life. He refused to fail Tim too…or Diana for that matter.

“Are you even sure this is the right area?” Robin asked. “He could be clear across town for all we know.”

“I triangulated his attacks to this area,” Bruce quietly informed him. “He’s here…I can feel it.”

“Great,” Robin muttered under his breath.

“Don’t even think about engaging,” Bruce reminded him. “Just be ready with that tranquilizer gun when he attacks.”

“I know,” Robin bit out.

“And don’t hit me with it.”

Bruce heard a snicker on the other end of the commlink. He was sure that the teenager would thoroughly enjoy it if he did, but he knew better than to screw this up. He’d be benched from being Robin for the rest of his life. Tim wouldn’t risk that.

“You know I’m a good shot,” Robin said.

“You’re a good shot,” Bruce confirmed, “but Batgirl’s a little better.”

“Whatever,” Robin disagreed. “She’s got her hands full on the other side of Gotham following Joker’s lackies like you wanted so you’re stuck with me.”

“Just don’t make me regret my decision.”

Bruce slowed his pace as he neared the end of the street, wanting to make sure that he was in plain sight for Croc. Of course, with his enhanced abilities thanks to the mutations, he had a feeling that Croc could pick him out in the bottom of a black cavern on a stormy night.

Everything seemed to be enhanced in Killer Croc starting with his hunter’s instincts that were even more primal than ever before and ending with his unknown amount of strength. He had no idea what he was dealing with now and that was what struck fear in him. 

It wasn’t fear of facing Croc or fear that he wouldn’t be able to stop him. It was fear of the unknown that he had to face. He loathed not knowing all the variables that he had to go up against. Croc could’ve developed a whole new set of Metahuman abilities that had never been documented. That was why he had to be prepared for every eventuality. He literally had no idea what he was going up against.

“Are you sure you put enough drugs in this tranquilizer gun?” Robin asked, peering through the scope at Bruce.

“Enough to take down a six-ton elephant,” Batman told him.

A low whistle was Robin’s response as Bruce crossed the street, his hands stuffed inside his coat pockets. He was getting hot with the coat on over his uniform, but it couldn’t be helped. He had a bad feeling that Croc would be able to smell it was him long before he saw him.

He hunched his shoulders a little as he limped down the other side of the street, hoping that Croc would show himself sooner rather than later. He knew he was being watched, but how long was he going to wait before he finally decided to attack?

He felt like a wounded animal just waiting for death to come, the injured prey being stalked by the deadly predator. He knew that was what he was going for, but it still felt strangely ominous. His every muscle was taut and primed for a fight that could very easily be to the death… at least for him.

And he would readily do it all over again even if it meant his death. He would always do whatever was necessary to protect his city and its people, willingly taking the hard, dangerous road that no one else would take or could take except for him because it was necessary to curtail the ever-growing tide of evil and injustice.

Bruce was aware of the attack a couple of seconds before it actually happened. He wasn’t certain if it was the subtle shift in the air around him, the smell of the reptilian man or the sound of Robin’s shriek in his ear, but he had just enough time to brace himself before he found himself on his back on the concrete sidewalk staring up into the enraged face of Killer Croc.

His eyes gleamed an eerie shade of red, his lips curled back into a snarl. Saliva mingled with blood dripped from his teeth that were like daggers threatening to tear him to shreds. His chest was heaving as he blew hot air in Bruce’s face, the stench of death filing the air.

Bruce immediately raised his arms, his hands going for Croc’s throat to keep his mouth from sinking into his throat like a steel trap eager to be sprung. Bruce gritted his teeth as he struggled with Croc, doing his best to keep his snapping jaw away from his face.

“Ro…bin…” Batman ground out, his muscles beginning to tremble under the fierce strain being placed upon them.

Croc shifted his weight, further pinning Batman on the concrete sidewalk beneath him. Bruce felt the chunks of broken concrete digging into his back as they struggled and wrestled for control. He couldn’t help wondering where Robin was and what was taking him so long to shoot Croc.

“Robin!” he barked again.

“I shot him with the dart, but it’s not doing anything!” Robin yelled.

Sweat broke out across Bruce’s brow and trickled down the sides of face as he did his best to hold Croc’s teeth at bay. His arms continued to tremble, his breathing ragged as fought for his life. Killer Croc roared his fury as bloody saliva dripped onto Bruce’s partially obscured face, Croc’s teeth getting dangerously closer.

Bruce turned his head to try to keep from vomiting from the stench of his breath. It was obvious he’d feasted on something or someone but was still hungry for more. He wasn’t about to become Croc’s dessert for the night.

He used his legs to try to gain better leverage to heave the beast off him, but to no avail. Seconds ticked by as he fought and struggled, hoping the tranquilizer would kick in before he became the second course. His arms were quivering, his muscles burning with the extreme amount of strain he was putting on them, but he wasn’t about to give up.

Croc leaned in even closer, hot breath blasting against Bruce’s face. “He…he…lp,” Croc managed to growl. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, a batarang connected with the back of Killer Croc’s head, causing him to look away and distracting him long enough for Bruce to get a solid kick in. Unfortunately, it did little to move the beast of a man even a fraction of an inch off of him.

A series of batarangs rained down on Croc who growled in fury, batting them away like pesky flies. He finally leapt to his feet, determined to stop the attack on him so he could eat in peace. Bruce immediately scrambled to his feet as Croc began to charge towards Robin. He reached for an electrified bola with a shaky hand, praying that he could get Croc’s attention off Robin and back on him.

Croc threw his head back and bellowed in response as the electrified bola wrapped around its intended target. His shriek was bone-chilling…animalistic in its rage as he clenched his fists. With a howl of contempt, he ripped the bola off and threw it aside before running off into the night.

Batman raced after him, but lost sight of him as he disappeared back down into the sewers. He stood over the manhole, his hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath. His muscles felt like jelly, his head pounding in perfect unison with his heart as he sucked in the air that he’d been denied.

Robin ran towards him, a batarang tightly gripped in his hand in preparation for another attack. “Are you all right?” he asked, somewhat shaken by what he had witnessed.

“I told you not to engage,” Batman ground out as he swiftly whipped his ball cape off and pulled his cowl over his head to better disguise his identity.

Robin scowled in response as he stared at the claw marks in Bruce’s jacket. “Yah, you’re welcome,” he sarcastically snapped.

“You disobeyed my order,” Batman angrily growled. “I don’t want you involved.”

“Then you shouldn’t have brought me with you tonight,” he just as angrily countered. “Besides, what was I supposed to do? Sit there and watch him devour you? Tear you to pieces and watch him pick your bones clean?”

“I had him,” Batman maintained as he straightened to his full foreboding height.

“You did not,” Robin shot back. “The tranquilizer wasn’t working. He was about to eat you alive.”

“I’m not having this argument here,” Batman spat out. “Go back to the cave. You’re done for the night.”

“You can’t do that!” he yelled.

“I just did,” he growled.

Robin cursed as he threw his batarang down on the ground, reaching for his grappling line and shooting it. He was quickly swallowed up by the shadows, leaving Batman standing there all alone. Releasing a ragged breath, his chin fell to his chest as fear continued to course through his veins.

Croc could’ve attacked Robin had he not thrown that electrified bola when he had. He would’ve torn Robin to shreds in seconds. They had come too close…he had come to close to possibly losing another Robin, another person who meant so much to him.

He couldn’t allow that to happen again.

**_Watchtower; June 5th, 16:44 EST_ **

He walked down the corridor of the Watchtower with an easy smile gracing his face. He nodded at a fellow civilian staff member that passed by, uttering a “good afternoon” to Stargirl and Supergirl who were chatting excitedly about some handsome teammate one of them had a crush on.

His appearance was a complete contrast to what he was actually feeling on the inside. He did his best to suppress the nervous flutter that had erupted inside of him, but it was proving quite difficult. Each footfall grew a little heavier, every breath he drew becoming just a little more labored.

It felt as though his heart was trying to beat its way right out of his chest, his blood rushing in his ears. He knew he couldn’t turn back now. He was almost to his destination. His hands felt clammy, forcing him to readjust his hold on the bag in his hand. He drew a deep breath to steady his nerves, rubbing the palm of his free hand on his pant leg as he reached his destination.

Entering transport room two, he smiled at the person he was replacing. “Hey, Allie,” he greeted her. “How’s it going?”

“Hey,” she replied, glancing up from her computer terminal. “It’s been pretty busy today. Lots of ongoing missions.”

“Anything important?” he asked as he set his bag down in a chair.

“There are three teams out now,” Allie informed him. “Flash is leading a team in Pakistan, Green Arrow has a team in Los Angles, and Wonder Woman’s team is in Egypt.”

“Sounds good,” he said with a nod. “I’ll keep a look out for their return.”

“Have a good shift,” she replied. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Allie,” he said as she logged out and left the transport room.

He quickly logged himself in, setting himself up at his work station. He glanced at the bag resting in the chair next to him, the nervous tangle of knots that sat like a rock in the pit of his stomach tightening. He needed to get this over with before she returned.

He set to work diverting the security camera in the room, creating a time loop that would hide his activities before pulling the box from the bag that he had brought with him. He made his way to the transport pad, setting it down on it before returning to his station.

His fingers flew across the keyboard as he typed with expert skill, his eyes darting back and forth across the computer screen as he worked. He occasionally glanced at the box on the transport pad as well as the door, worried that someone would come in. He couldn’t afford to get caught now.

He drew a deep breath as he hit the transport button, watching with bated breath as the box shimmered before disappearing from view. He released a ragged breath as he sank back in his chair, his lips curving into a grin.

He did it. Now, he just had to wait and see.

“Wonder Woman to Watchtower,” she hailed a few minutes later. “Requesting a transport for my team.”

“Locking on coordinates now, Wonder Woman,” he replied, his heart racing with the sound of her voice.

He watched with rapt attention as Wonder Woman, Vigilante, and Atom-Smasher appeared on the transport platform. Diana smiled warmly at him as she stepped down off the pad followed by her teammates. “Thanks, Josh,” she said as she headed for the exit.

All Josh could do was grin from ear to ear as she left the room as she chatted with her teammates. She readily decided that she needed an iced mocha before heading to her quarters. She was more than pleased that their mission has gone so well. She hoped to get some training in before supper.

With any luck, Bruce had been able to narrow down which floor Dr. Karros was working on. She was growing more than impatient with every passing day to stop this nightmare before it got any worse…before they lost their friend.

The commissary doors slid upon as she approached, Diana nearly colliding with Green Lantern. “Whoa!” John said with a laugh as he grabbed hold of Diana’s arms to keep her from falling. “What’s up, Rookie?”

“Just returned from a mission,” she replied, John turning and falling into step with her as she headed for the iced mocha machine. “What are you up to?”

“Just about to head out to meet up with Vixen,” he told her.

“So, I take it things are going well between the two of you.”

“Very well,” he told her with a grin as he leaned his back against the counter, his arms crossing as he watched her fill her glass with her favorite addiction. “I swear you’re going to turn into an iced mocha one of these days.”

Diana chuckled softly as she grabbed a straw. “It definitely wouldn’t be the worse thing to happen,” she agreed.

“So, Flash told me you have a secret admirer,” John revealed. “Any ideas about who it could be?”

“No idea,” she confessed with a frown as she shook her head. “It’s getting a little… weird, but I’m sure it’s harmless.”

“Are you sure it isn’t Bruce?” he quietly questioned her, keeping his voice low to avoid being overheard.

“Why does everyone ask me that?” she demanded to know. “We’re just good friends—nothing more.”

“Right…whatever you say,” John said as he began to walk with her towards the door. “You can say whatever you want, recite all the rehearsed lines, but you can’t fool me or yourself.”

Diana drew a deep breath, releasing it slowly through her nose. “There’s nothing to talk about, John,” she softly replied. “Friendship is all that it can ever be.”

“Nothing is ever written in stone, Rookie,” he reminded her. “Minds and hearts can change…even if they do belong to a stubborn-ass Bat and an equally obstinate princess.”

Diana laughed as they exited the commissary with her drink in hand. “See you later, John.”

“See ya, Rookie,” he said with a devious smirk.

Diana considered his words as she made her way to her quarters, thoughts running rampant as she sipped on her drink. Stopping before the door to her quarters, she punched in her code before entering only to stop short when she noticed the box resting on her bed.

She stepped inside, the door sliding closed behind her as she made her way to her bed. Setting her drink down, she turned her full attention to the unexpected white box sitting on her bed with pink ribbon wrapped around it. She hit her commlink, hoping she knew where it came from.

“Wonder Woman to Batman.”

Several moments passed before her responded. “What’s up, princess?”

“Please tell me you left a box on my bed.”

“No, I didn’t,” he stated. 

“I just returned from a mission and found a box lying on my bed in my quarters.”

“Don’t touch it,” he growled, his tense voice filled with urgency. “I’m on my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WHOA!! Did things just get clearer or murkier here? You guys are going to love the next five chapters I've gone done. Wish I could post them all at once, but then I'd be way behind instead of way ahead and that would be just too stressful for me. :)
> 
> UP NEXT: Bruce and Diana share a moment, Alfred gives advice and Bruce takes it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**_Watchtower; June 5th, 17:42_ **

Batman appeared on the transport pad in a matter of seconds, instantly creating a foreboding darkness in the room with his unexpected presence. He didn’t bother acknowledging Josh at the controls as he stormed out of the transporter room. His mind was racing with theories that only caused his gut to tighten even more than it already was at that moment.

He arrived at Diana’s quarters in a record four minutes. He knew he could have just transported straight into her quarters, but he didn’t want to scare her…at least not until he had more information. He knew she was going to be furious. There was no sense making her more upset then she already was despite the panic that he could feel bubbling up inside of him like lava in a volcano about to erupt.

He angrily punched in her code, the door sliding open with a soft hiss. Entering, he found Diana standing next to her bed glaring at the box that sat neatly near her pillows. Her one arm was wrapped across her torso, the elbow of her other arm resting on top of it and her hand cupping her chin.

She didn’t even flinch when he entered and made no attempt to acknowledge his sudden arrival as he burst through the door with black cape sweeping around him like a wraith. He thought for a moment that she was paralyzed in that position until he noticed the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

“Diana,” he tentatively called her name, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

She finally turned her head to look at him. The intense fire of anger burning in her eyes was nearly enough to make him retract his hand, but he held it there nonetheless in hopes of providing her a measure of comfort and calm.

“He was in my quarters,” she hissed with a deadly calm air that he had only ever seen in battle.

“We don’t know that for certain yet,” he evenly pointed out as he squeezed her shoulder.

“If you don’t get it out of here right now, I swear I will—”

“Let me check it out first and then I’ll remove it,” he promised her, his hand falling from her shoulder.

He gently moved past her as he pulled his cowl off to rest against his back. He sat down on the edge of her bed as he intently studied the box. It was a large white box tied with pink ribbon similar to the pink colored paper Diana’s letters had been written on. There were nothing on the box, nothing to indicate it was for her or who it was from. 

Diana moved to sit down on the bed beside him, turning to face him as she bent her knee to lay on the bed to watch him do what he always did best. The man had an amazing amount of patience in situations like this but was definitely lacking at other times. She, on the other hand, would’ve jettisoned it the second she found it.

Bruce carefully lifted the box, looking beneath it for any markings or clues as to what it could be. He was fairly confidence that it wasn’t a bomb, but he wasn’t about to take any chances with her life or the lives of all those on the Watchtower.

Setting it back down, he pulled the ribbon apart as Diana leaned in closer to get a better look, her curiosity overshadowing her anger at that moment. A raven curl slipped over her shoulder, dangling over the box that Bruce was inspecting. It was slightly distracting, but he knew he didn’t dare touch it.

“Do you know what it is?” she asked.

“I have an idea,” he murmured as he carefully lifted the lid to find a pink envelope inside.

He handed her the envelope before brushing aside the white tissue paper only to find another box a little smaller than the original. Bruce’s frown deepened as he removed the second box and set it aside. He removed all of the tissue paper, making sure that he didn’t miss anything before turning his attention to the smaller box.

He carefully removed the ribbon before lifting the lid off the box. “It’s what I thought,” he grumbled. “Chocolates.”

Diana shook her head as she stared at the box of chocolates. “I’m so sorry, Bruce,” she apologized. “If I had known this was all that it was I never would have bothered you.”

“Don’t be,” he sternly stated. “I want you to call me, Diana. This is definitely not right. He’s escalating things. I’m going to go through the security system to see how he got this in here. It’s obvious now that he works on the Watchtower.”

Diana looked down at the envelope in her hand, giving it to Bruce to read. She didn’t want to deal with this right now. She was far too angry. Bruce pulled the letter free, opening it to find the familiar neat, block handwriting that had always been used. Very nondescript and next to impossible to track.

_My lovely Diana,  
I grow anxious to lay eyes on your beautiful face in person.  
We will meet very soon. I will finally get to touch you and taste your red lips.  
Love always,  
Charlie_

The fury that burned in his core had him seeing red as he reread the letter. Getting to his feet, he began to pace, his thoughts running rampant. No one was ever going to touch her, no one except for him. His chin momentarily fell to his chest with that last thought, knowing that he couldn’t go there.

“Bruce, what is it?” Diana asked, coming to stand behind him, her hand resting on his back and immediately feeling the rigidity of his muscles beneath the Kevlar.

“I have a very bad feeling about this, Diana,” he said with a low voice choked with fear and rage. It was the voice of that Bat as well as the man.

Diana moved to stand in front of him, taking the letter clutched in his hand. She read it, her own anger returning with a fierce vengeance. “Why that egotistical piece of Cerberus dung,” she ground out. “He’s going to meet my fist is what he’s going to meet.”

“I’m sure I can’t talk you out of going to the President’s Ball,” he stated, a scowl fixed firmly on his face.

Her lips quirked into a partial smirk, amusement dancing in her eyes. “I guess you really are the World’s Greatest Detective.”

His cobalt blue eyes narrowed in irritation as he glared at her. “Cute, princess,” he snapped. “This is serious. This guy obviously wants you for himself and will likely go to any lengths to get you.”

“I know, Bruce,” she replied. “I am taking this seriously. The man was in my room or had that box transported in here. I’m still not going to run away or hide from this. If he approaches me at the ball, I will deal with him, but I will not cower away like some frail woman.”

“I still don’t like this,” he spat out. “It’s becoming more dangerous with every passing day. It’s obvious he wants you physically, Diana. There’s no telling what measures he’ll go to in order to get you.”

“He can’t have me,” she snapped.

“Diana, we don’t know for sure who we’re even dealing with,” he shot back. “This guy may have Meta abilities of his own that we don’t know anything about.”

“I deal with danger every single time I leave the Watchtower,” she countered. “This is no different.”

“Yes, it is because you could avoid this whole situation altogether and not go to the ball,” he ground out. “You would be avoiding a possibly deadly encounter with this maniac.”

Diana’s blue eyes flared darkly as if warning him to back off. “And I will handle whatever happens.”

“So damn stubborn,” he angrily grumbled.

“That’s a kettle calling a pot,” she groused with equal frustration.

“It’s pot calling the kettle black,” he corrected her. “If you still insist on going then we need to let the Founders know so they can all be prepared for him.”

“Does that mean you’re coming?” she asked, her voice filled with an undercurrent of hope that didn’t go unnoticed by him.

“Can’t,” he gruffly stated, not willing to go into further detail. “The others will have to keep an eye on you and your stalker.”

“I don’t need someone to keep an eye on me, Bruce!” Diana exclaimed, getting up in his face. “Just because you don’t trust me—”

“I trust you more than anyone, but I’m not going to just stand aside and let someone take you away from me!” he nearly yelled at her, suddenly realizing what he’d just let slip. “I mean away from us…the League…we need you…the world needs you. If something were to happen to you and—”

Bruce’s voice abruptly broke off as his throat constricted painfully. He turned his back to her, not wanting to have this conversation he’d been avoiding for months. It was going to come whether he was ready or not and it scared him senseless.

He felt her hand on his back again, slowly moving down along his arm before finding his face. He found himself gazing into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. “If you trust me more than anyone…trust me to watch your back in battle, then you can trust me to take care of myself,” she gently told him as she caressed his cheek. “You can trust me with everything you have, Bruce.”

He knew that she was talking about his heart. He swallowed hard as he felt himself falling, sinking beneath the surface and finding it more than difficult to breathe. Her lips lingered so very close, begging to be kissed as her warm breath fanned across his face. He needed to go…needed to get out of here. 

This was far too dangerous. 

Without a second though, Bruce swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her hard against him, his lips searching out and finding hers in a heated kiss that he swore he could feel clear down to his very soul. His blood rushed in his ears as he deepened the kiss, his hand on her back moving up into her hair to grasp it tightly. 

He silently cursed the fact his gauntlets were still on, wishing he could feel her silky hair in between his fingers as he wrapped his hand up in it. Her taste danced on his tongue as he thoroughly explored her mouth, further fueling his simmering desire for this woman.

The feel of her hands roaming over his Kevlar-covered chest was driving him crazy, wishing that he could feel her hands and body against his skin. Breaking the kiss, he gasped sharply, the need for air forcing them apart. Staring into her eyes dark with desire as they both struggled to catch their breath, he suddenly realized what he had just done.

He quickly let go of her, taking a couple of steps back. He ran his hand over his mouth, silently cursing himself and the crushing desire that was pounding through his body. It had been the most passionate kiss that he’d ever experienced in his whole life, his lips tingling and his pulse racing.

“I…I’m sorry,” he murmured, quickly pulling his cowl back over his head once more.

Diana watched as the cowl slipped back in place, his walls being thrown up right in front of her. “Bruce, don’t…please,” she softly pleaded.

“I’ll let you know what I find out about the box,” he evenly stated before turning and leaving her standing there all alone in her quarters hurt and confused.

**_Batcave; June 5th, 20:22 EST_ **

Bruce sat before his Cray computer system, his bottom lip caught between thumb and forefinger as he stared at the computer screens spread out before him. He was looking at them and yet not, seeing the files and yet not. His thoughts were distant, far from here…lingering up on the Watchtower in the quarters of a certain Amazon princess.

He had gone through the computer systems, checking the security cameras and coming up with absolutely nothing. Whoever had been behind transporting that box into Diana’s quarters had covered their tracks very well and obviously knew what he was doing when it came to technology. 

He was good…very good.

He wasn’t certain what bothered him the most—the fact this man was determined to get close to Diana or the fact that this whole situation was forcing him to make a decision about his future that he wasn’t certain he was ready to make. Either way, he was going to have to whether he was ready or not.

Closing his eyes, Bruce swore he could still taste her on his tongue, feel the pressure of her against his lips, remembered the weakness he felt in his knees. It had been all so overwhelming and then he had fled…ran away from her like a coward, refusing to acknowledge what had just happened.

What was worse was the fact that he had hurt her deeply in the process.

He rubbed his forehead, feeling the telltale signs of a migraine coming on. He was furious with himself for being so weak and somehow angry at her for being his weakness. On top of everything else going on right now, Tim was still mad at him for the other night. They were barely talking and when they did it was clipped and angry and ripe with tension.

He knew he needed to talk to him, to explain his actions, but he couldn’t worry about that now. He had bigger problems he needed to deal with like what to do about Diana and her secret admirer who was turning into a stalker…possibly a deadly one at that.

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Bruce stood to his feet, deciding he needed to spend some time burning off the tension that was teeming inside of him. His entire body was still keyed up from that heated kiss with Diana and was in need of some sort of release. It just wasn’t the one he desperately wanted.

Heading towards the training room, he spotted Tim coming out, a scowl still adorning his young face. It struck him in that moment how young he really was and how much that scowl reminded him of himself at that age. He had been so mad at the whole world, filled with such bitter resentment and a burning flame of undying rage that could never be extinguished no matter how hard he tried.

He didn’t want Tim headed down that same path, becoming so broken and emotionally crippled that he couldn’t allow himself to be with the woman that he loved and wanted. Dick already resented him though things were slightly better than they had been and Jason…Jason was dead because of him.

How many more casualties was he going to accumulate in his life?

“Are you finished with the exercises that Diana gave you?” Bruce asked.

“Yes,” Tim icily replied. “Homework is done too so don’t bother asking.”

Bruce drew a deep breath in an effort to gain some much-needed patience right now. “Tim…” he began.

“May I start getting ready for patrol now or must I wait in my room until you’re ready to begin?” he formally inquired.

Bruce growled low in his throat, a warning to Tim that he was really pushing it. He turned his back to him as he reached for the tape to tape up his hands. “No…go ahead,” he finally relented.

“Thank you for your permission, Batman,” Tim stated before heading to the changing rooms.

Bruce hung his head, rubbing his tired eyes for a moment before heading to the training room. He set his sights on the punching bag, stalking straight towards it and slamming his fist into it with a loud cry of rage that echoed throughout the room.

He swiftly began pouring all of his emotions into that poor leather bag—all his anger at the unfairness of life, his frustrations and jealousy, his hurt and his pain. Sweat poured down his back, running along the chiseled grooves of his muscled chest and abdomen.

“Might I suggest giving that poor bag a break?” Alfred interjected between violent blows.

Bruce placed a steadying hand on the swaying bag, struggling to catch his breath. He looked over at Alfred who threw him a towel and a bottle of water. He wiped his face with the towel, trying to capture the sweat that was stinging his eyes and preparing himself for the coming lecture.

“Might I inquire what has put you into such a jolly good mood this evening?”

Bruce glared at him as he unscrewed the cap on his bottle of water, downing half of it in one swallow. “You mean Tim hasn’t told you yet?”

“Oh, I got a rather lengthy earful the other night when you sent Master Timothy home early from patrol,” he divulged, clasping his hands behind his back.

“Then there’s nothing more to tell,” Bruce curtly responded before turning his attention to the smaller punching bag suspended above him, repeatedly beating it with little mercy.

“I believe otherwise,” Alfred boldly and loudly proclaimed over the sound of his surrogate son’s punches.

That caught Bruce’s attention, his Batglare coming on in full force as he paused to glower at Alfred. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t even try that glare on me,” Alfred sternly retorted. “I used to change your diapers and powder your bottom, young man.”

Bruce immediately wilted under the scrutiny of the master of all glares. “What, Alfred?” he wearily asked, moving to sit on a bench.

“Something happened with Miss Diana, did it not?”

Bruce’s head snapped up in shock, knowing that he really shouldn’t be surprised. He had learned many of his skills from his surrogate father. He quickly schooled his features, knowing that he’d already given far too much away in that one look. He silently cursed himself for his lack of control.

“Ah,” Alfred replied with a nod and a knowing smile. “Let me guess—you accidently let your feelings for her show through and now you’re beating yourself up for being so bloody weak and swearing that you don’t deserve her.”

“I don’t deserve her, Alfred,” Bruce snapped. “We both know that.”

“You’re bloody straight you don’t deserve her,” Alfred told him, stunning him into silence. “There isn’t a man on Earth deserving of that beautiful young woman. It’s a good thing love isn’t about what we deserve. It’s about what we truly want in our lives…opening our hearts up to another who obviously wants to open her heart to you.”

“But, Alfred—”

“Don’t you but Alfred me, Master Bruce,” he firmly interjected. “You bloody well better get your head on straight. You have a son who needs to understand why the father figure he loves sent him away the other night. You have a woman who obviously cares for you who needs to understand why you continually draw her in only to shut her out.”

“I don’t know what to do, Alfred,” Bruce softly confessed, staring up at the ceiling above him.

“Well, you better figure it out before you drive both of them away for good,” he told him. “I’m not going to be around forever to take care of you.” 

Bruce watched Alfred turned and walked away, knowing that everything he said had been true. He released a ragged breath as he leaned forward, his elbows coming to rest on his knees as he held his head in hands. There was just too much going on. Between Luthor, Croc, the Metro Tower, the secret admirer, Tim, and Diana, he swore he was going to lose his mind one of these days.

**_Metropolis; June 7th, 13:04 EST_ **

Diana stood before the three-way mirror with her hands on her hips. She turned from side to side, carefully scrutinizing her appearance. She couldn’t decide whether the aquamarine gown she had on was the right one that she wanted to wear to the President’s Ball tomorrow evening.

She’d been trying on one dress after another all morning, her growling stomach reminding her that she hadn’t had any lunch yet. She had already bought three dresses, but she wanted to make sure that she had a good variety to choose from when she made her final decision tomorrow afternoon. There would be plenty of other galas and charity functions that she could wear the other dresses to.

She frowned as she turned to look at her backside in the dress, pulling her long raven tresses over one shoulder to get a better look at the thin crisscrossing straps that held the dress to her body. It wasn’t a color that she often chose, but she rather liked the way it draped over her backside and clung to her curves.

“You look amazing in that color,” a low baritone voice filled her left ear. “You should wear it more often.”

Diana gasped as she released her hair from her grasp, her head snapping up to find none other than the dashing Bruce Wayne standing right beside. He was wearing a deep blue Armani suit that only seemed to make his eyes that much bluer and a smug smirk that told her he knew he looked good in it.

“Bruce!” she exclaimed, suddenly feeling very flustered by his unexpected appearance. “What are you doing here?”

Bruce allowed his gaze to slowly travel from nose to toes before finally meeting her perplexed gaze again. “I was in the area for business and discovered you were here too.”

She knew he wasn’t fully telling the truth. There was only one way that he could’ve known where she was and that was by tracking her commlink. She gave him a look that told him that she didn’t believe him. “So, you secretly shop in women’s stores?”

Bruce chuckled softly, shoving his hands into his pants’ pockets. “Don’t believe everything you hear, princess,” he replied with an easy smile that was completely disarming. “Those rumors about me being a crossdresser are completely untrue.”

“I don’t know, Bruce,” she replied with a smile of her own, more than pleased that he was here. “I bet some of the rumors I’ve heard about you are true.”

“Wouldn’t you like to find out which ones?” he flirted, his piercing gaze causing her insides to tremble.

She hadn’t been able to forget about that passionate kiss they had shared in her quarters the other day. It infiltrated her thoughts when she least expected it and followed her into her dreams at night. “Maybe…as long as you don’t run away,” she softly said, unmistakable hurt flitting through her eyes.

“I wish I could guarantee that, princess,” he just as softly responded, his tone filled with regret as he averted his eyes. “You know relationships are the one thing in my life I’m not very good at. I’m afraid those rumors are actually true.”

“I’ve never been in a relationship so maybe we could work at it together.”

The corner of his lips curled slightly, his eyes softening. “Care to get some lunch?” he asked.

It wasn’t a yes, but it also wasn’t a no either. It was more than she had hoped for, though. “I’m starving,” she confessed. “Just let me change out of this dress.”

Bruce waved to a store employee, summoning her over. “Please wrap up all of Miss Prince’s purchases and charge them to me.”

“Yes, Mister Wayne,” the woman obediently responded.

“Bruce!” Diana exclaimed in shock.

“I want to, Diana,” he told her, his expression pleading. “Please…let me do this.”

“Fine,” she relented with a smile that seemed to light up the entire department store. “Thank you, Bruce.”

“My pleasure,” he told her as he watched her disappear into the dressing room, a million thoughts racing through his mind. The majority of them were salacious in nature especially after that kiss they’d shared. Seeing her in that dress had done very little to help the situation.

He turned his back to the dressing room and the powerful temptation that was undressing behind that door. He tried to focus his mind on other things as he waited for her, doing his best to calm the subtle flutter of nerves that had settled over him. He couldn’t believe that he was actually do this.

“I’m ready,” she announced as she exited.

Bruce turned around to find her wearing a yellow sundress, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She adjusted the glasses on her nose as she approached. He offered her his elbow which she tentatively took. “Alfred will be in to pay and to collect her packages,” he told the woman.

“Very good, Mister Wayne,” she replied.

Bruce escorted Diana out of the store and into the warm afternoon sunlight. Alfred stood beside the limo patiently waiting for them. “Hello, Alfred,” she greeted him with a hug.

Alfred returned her embrace with a smile. “It’s such a pleasure to see you again, Miss Diana.”

“I must say it is quite a surprise,” she revealed, casting a glance at Bruce was looking rather sheepish at the moment.

“Enjoy your lunch, miss,” he told her. “I’ll be here waiting when you are done.”

“Would you mind going inside and paying for Diana’s purchases?” Bruce asked. “I told the sales woman that you would hold onto them for us while we go to lunch.”

“I would be most pleased to hold them for you, Miss Diana.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” she beamed.

“We’re going down the street for lunch,” he revealed. “I’ll let you know when we’re ready.”

Alfred nodded his agreement before heading inside the department store as Bruce escorted Diana down the sidewalk. They walked in silence towards their intended destination, neither really knowing what to say at that moment despite the fact there was so much that needed to be said.

“So, why are you really here, Bruce?” Diana tentatively asked, fearing his response.

He released an almost imperceptible breath as if weighing his words carefully, knowing that she could break his arm with a flick of her hand that was resting on his forearm. “I think I’ve figured out what floor Dr. Karros is conducting her research on.”

“Oh,” she softly murmured, pulling her arm from his.

He swiftly captured her hand in his, refusing to let her go in more ways than one. “And I really wanted to take you to lunch,” he confessed.

“Two birds, one arrow,” she stated.

He interlaced their fingers, tightening his hold on her hand. “You could say that,” he decided. “I thought you’d want to come with me when we went to meet her.”

Diana considered his words for a moment, deciding that he was right. She did want to go with him. She had to admit this was essentially a big step for him. Normally, he would’ve tried to go without her. “I do,” she admitted. “Thank you.”

“We started this together,” he told her. “We’ll finish it together.”

She smiled at him, more than a little relieved. “Thank you,” she murmured as he held the door of the restaurant open for her.

He took her hand again in his as they approached the maitre’d who greeted them with a welcoming smile. “Ah, Mister Wayne,” he greeted him. “I have your table all ready for you.”

“Thank you, Pierre,” Bruce replied with a nod.

Diana gave him a curious look as they followed the maitre’d to their table. “How did you know I’d say yes?”

He flashed her his patented playboy smile that made women weak in the knees and ovaries quiver. “I’m Bruce Wayne,” he simply said.

Diana rolled her eyes as he helped her into her seat, pushing her chair in for her before taking his own right next to her. She took the offered menu as Bruce ordered a bottle of their finest wine. She still couldn’t believe the unexpected turn of events. She never would’ve guessed her day off would’ve included having lunch with Bruce.

After placing their orders, Diana turned her attention to her lunch companion. “Have you had any luck with your other endeavor?” she cryptically asked.

Thankfully, he knew exactly what she was asking him. “Had an up close and personal meeting with him the other night,” he just as enigmatically answered her.

Her hand immediately moved to cover his resting on the table, worry permeating her sapphire eyes. “You weren’t hurt, were you?”

“No,” he reassured her. “Something has definitely happened to him, though. He’s far stronger than he ever was.”

Diana frowned as she reached for her wine glass. “I wish you’d let me help you.”

“There are a lot of things we all wish for, princess, but it doesn’t necessarily make it right,” he cynically replied.

She felt a wave of apprehension and sadness wash over her with his response, knowing that it held more than just one meaning. She removed her hand from his, placing both in her lap as she stared at the table. She felt very conflicted at that moment, growing angry with the mixed signals he was sending her. She was beginning to think that this was a big mistake.

“Maybe it would be best if I left,” she softly said as she began to stand to her feet.

Bruce instantly realized his mistake and how she took it. He silently cursed himself, knowing that he was not very good at this at all. No matter how hard he tried he always managed to screw everything up. “No, please…don’t go, Diana,” he stated with a beseeching note as he took her hand in his. He gently pulled her back down into her seat. “I didn’t mean—”

“It’s okay, Bruce,” she murmured.

The feel of his fingers beneath her chin forced her to look at him. What she saw permeating in his intense gaze nearly stole her breath. He leaned in close to her, caressing her lips with his own. It wasn’t like the heated kiss they had shared the other day in her quarters, but it was sweet and tender and hinted at promises of more.

The subtle clearing of a throat forced them to break the kiss, both sitting back in their seats. The waitress set their plates down in front of them, a faint blush on her cheeks as she scurried away to leave the couple alone once more.

“This looks fabulous,” she said, hoping to break the nervous tension that had somehow wrapped itself around them.

“I like to come here when I’m in town on business,” he replied as he picked up his fork.

“Did you really have business in Metropolis or was that just a cover story?”

“I really did have an important business meeting this morning in Metropolis,” he revealed. “I finished a little after twelve thirty, checked your position and saw that you were still in town.”

“How did you know that I was even in Metropolis today?” she coyly prodded him, wanting to see just how much work he had actually put into this lunch.

“I may or may not have checked in with J’onn early this morning before I left Gotham,” he found himself confessing.

“Hmmm…is that why J’onn suggested that I try shopping in Metropolis today?”

“Could be,” he ambiguously responded with a small shrug of a shoulder, but his sheepish expression gave it all away. “Or it might be that J’onn just knows that Metropolis has some of the best women’s stores.”

Diana’s melodic laughter filled the air and warmed his heart. “I’m sure J’onn knows all the best stores to shop for women’s formal dresses.”

“Well, I’m not normally one to gossip, but I’ve heard a few rumors about J’onn that would probably shock you,” he teased her.

She laughed again, more than pleased to see this easy-going side of him. He so rarely let it show. “I should’ve known,” she replied with a shake of her head. “It’s always the quiet ones you have to be worried about the most.”

“He is a shape-shifter you know,” he pointed out, “and we really know very little about what he does when he actually takes a little time off.”

Diana couldn’t contain her tears of laughter as she pictured J’onn in a women’s dressing room. “Bruce, that’s just horrible,” she said, trying to catch her breath.

Bruce chuckled, wondering how in the world she always managed to put him so at ease. “I’m just saying, princess,” he warned her. “How well do we really know our teammates or what they do on their days off?”

“So, you’re telling me I should be worried about you being a crossdresser.”

“Not me…maybe John, but not me.”

Diana laughed as she brought her fork to her mouth, picturing the former Marine in a dress. She lowered her fork as her gaze settled on the patron who had just entered the restaurant, her eyes narrowing. Bruce instantly noticed the change in her demeanor, his eyes following her gaze.

Dr. Nadia Karros was escorted to a spot several tables away from theirs, giving them a good view of her, but not close enough to hear anything she might say. Diana looked over at Bruce to find him glaring at the female scientist. She had to admit she felt the same way.

“Did you know she was going to be here?” she asked.

“I had my suspicions,” he darkly revealed. “I was able to track a few of her habits so far and she comes here a couple of times a week at least.”

“So, I’m just here for show,” she icily surmised.

“No, you’re here because I want you here, Diana,” he adamantly insisted.

“So, what do we do now?”

“We enjoy our lunch and wait,” he told her as he reached for his glass of wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WHOOT!! We're getting a little closer to Wonderbat! Will it stay that way?
> 
> UP NEXT: Bruce and Diana discover who Nadia is working with and Lois and Clark get ready to go to Washington, DC.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**_Metropolis; June 7th, 13:54 EST_ **

“You know far more than you’re telling me, Bruce,” she readily decided as she glanced at Dr. Karros who was placing her order with the waiter. 

Diana turned a suspicious eye on her handsome yet very elusive lunch date. Her instincts had never let her down in the past. She was certain now wasn’t going to be any different…that and she knew Bruce almost as well as Alfred. He was hiding something.

Bruce gave her a little smirk, reminded once again how extremely intelligent and perceptive she truly was. It was something that he had learned long ago never to dismiss or discount about her. “I guess we’ll see just how much I really know.”

“Fine, don’t tell me,” she told him with a haughty gleam in her eye and an indifferent shrug of a shoulder. “You know I’ll just figure it out for myself.”

“I have absolutely no doubt that you will,” he agreed, pausing to take a bite of his lunch before moving on to the information that he really wanted to know. “Will you be staying at the hotel in Washington DC tomorrow night after the ball or returning to your quarters on the Watchtower?”

“I was going to return to my quarters, but Wally insisted that we all stay,” she revealed. “He wants it to be like a slumber party even though we’ll all be in different rooms. Mari is going as John’s date and she really wanted to stay as well so John agreed. Lois talked Kal into staying too. J’onn is going to return to the Watchtower.

“It does make sense to just stay at the hotel in Washington DC since we have a meeting the next morning with our government liaison and other key government officials. Have you changed your mind yet about going?”

“I can’t make it, princess,” he told her with a definitive shake of his head. “I’ve got too much going on right now with Gotham. I’m certain I won’t be missed.”

“You know that’s not true,” she said with a bewildered crease in her brow, disappointed by his refusal to attend.

“We both know that no one is coming to see Batman,” he pointed out, his cynicism rising to the surface. “They’re coming to see you and the others…the bright beacons of hope. Batman is the night…the gritty, unspeakable side of the world we live in that no one wants to acknowledge or deal with but knows that it exists anyway.”

Diana’s hand moved to cover his, her fingers shifting to lace with his. “I wish you could see yourself the way that I see you, Bruce. The League and the world would be so lost without you…and so would I.”

He smiled softly at her, clearly affected by her words and faith in him. He swiftly tucked his emotions safely away, hiding them behind his flirty playboy veneer. It was a knee-jerk reaction he always used when he didn’t know how to deal with his emotions, his safety net that saved him from having to face things he didn’t want to deal with. 

“And just how do you see me, princess?” he asked with a leer as he leaned in, his elbow coming to rest on top of the table as he cupped his chin in his hand.

Diana knew exactly what he was doing by bringing the playboy to the forefront. “You’ll find out when you finally tell me what your thoughts were when we first met,” she smoothly shot back with a sultry purr.

Bruce chuckled with her response, sitting back in his seat once more. “Touché, princess.”

“I’m surprised that you don’t want to meet our new government liaison to the League tomorrow evening,” she commented, trying to get the conversation back on track. “I would’ve thought that you of all people would want to know everything about him.”

“Special Agent King Faraday,” he began. “Six feet tall, approximately one-hundred eighty-five pounds, white hair and blue eyes.”

“Hera, Bruce,” she responded with an incredulous shake of her head. “You probably know what his favorite food is.”

“Mexican, but pizza tends to run a very close second.”

She rolled her eyes as she sat back in her seat. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I can think of several things just off the top of my head,” he told her with his trademark grin.

She countered with a sexy smirk of her own, one that caused his breath to hitch. “So can I, Bruce.”

The playboy billionaire averted his gaze as lustful thoughts filled his mind, but he just as quickly tamped down on them. “Have you received any more gifts from your stalker?” he asked, quickly changing the subject before things could get any more sensual.

Diana smiled to herself with the change in subject, taking it in stride. “He’s a stalker now? I thought he was just a secret admirer.”

“He was until he started transporting gifts into your quarters and cunningly covered his tracks,” Bruce angrily bit out. “That makes him a stalker, Diana…and a dangerous one at that.”

“I don’t think you really want me to answer that question then.”

Bruce looked up from his plate with a growing sense of panic, his cobalt eyes narrowing dangerously as the playboy façade was quickly forgotten. “What did he send you now?”

“Clive Christian Number One,” she informed him.

“That’s very expensive perfume,” he thoughtfully murmured.

“It really smells amazing,” she told him, offering her wrist to him. “See?”

Frowning, he leaned over and sniffed her wrist, his eyes lifting to meet her gaze. It did smell amazing especially on her, awakening his desire once more. He didn’t like the idea that Diana was actually appreciating the gifts that she was receiving from this stalker of hers. 

“It ought to smell amazing. It sells for over two thousand dollars a bottle, princess.”

She turned an arched eyebrow on him, her lips pursing with obvious displeasure. “I take it you bought it for someone special?” she caustically inquired.

Bruce couldn’t help but notice the jealousy that flashed in her sapphire eyes as she turned her attention to her plate of pasta, tucking a raven curl behind her ear. “No,” he gently told her. “I’m rich and I’m Bruce Wayne. I’m supposed to know how much things like that cost.”

A faint blush rose to Diana’s cheeks, feeling embarrassed for being jealous. She knew that he’d been with several women, involved in more than a few relationships that never lasted. It was something that was a little intimidating to her since she’d never really been in one before. It left her typical confidence a little shaken at times.

Reaching for her glass, Diana spotted a man entering the restaurant, capturing her attention. “Someone is meeting Dr. Karros for lunch,” she said, nodding in the direction of the other table as Karros waved at the new arrival. “He looks familiar to me, but I can’t quite place him.”

Bruce watched as the maitre’d escorted a tall man with graying hair to Dr. Karros’s table. The man leaned over and kissed Karros on the cheek before taking a seat across from her. Diana looked at Bruce for clues to the man’s identity. If Bruce was surprised by the man’s unexpected arrival, he didn’t show it save for the almost imperceptible tightening of his jaw.

From his research, Bruce had an inkling that she was meeting someone here for lunch. It was a pattern that he’d been able to pick up during his investigation into her, but he never could’ve predicted this was the person that she had been meeting with.

This changed everything.

“Who is it?” she softly asked.

“It’s Dr. Emil Hamilton,” he informed her, his voice tight as his mind worked through the ramifications of such an alliance. The fallout could be horrendous.

“Dr. Hamilton?” she softly gasped, her worried gaze settling on the scientist once more. “He’s supposed to be a close friend of Kal’s. What is he doing here with Nadia Karros?”

“He was a good friend, but I don’t think he is any longer if he’s meeting with her.”

“This is not good, Bruce,” she bit out, her worry simmering just beneath the surface.

“No, it’s not,” he agreed with her.

“Do you think he would really give her everything that he knows about Kal?”

“I wouldn’t have thought so, but now I’m not so sure,” he replied. “They appear to be quite familiar with each other.”

Diana’s blue eyes burned with indignation as she watched them talk. “I would bet my tiara that he is the blocked phone number that she’s been talking to.”

“I have a feeling you would win that bet,” he murmured as he studied them. “I’m not ruling out the possibility that there are more players involved.”

The pair of scientists appeared to be completely lost in conversation, oblivious to those around them. It seemed as though they had been familiar with one another for quite some time if the way they acted with each other was any indication. They were clearly at ease, unconcerned with the fact that they were being seen together.

Diana hands fisted in her lap as her desire to get answers grew far more demanding by the moment especially now that they knew that Dr. Hamilton was possibly involved in this. She was angered over Luthor’s plans to recreate Kryptonite and hurt her friend. Now that Kal’s trusted friend was possibly involved, her ire burned even hotter.

She felt a strong hand take one of hers resting in her lap, gently prying her fingers open before intertwining his fingers with hers. She looked up at him, her anger beginning to ease in the wake of the confident man sitting next to her. He always somehow managed to calm her when her emotions threatened to get the best of her.

“Don’t worry,” he told her. “We don’t know anything for certain yet. Let me do some research into Hamilton to see what I can find before we condemn the man. He might not know what Karros and Luthor are actually up to. They might have deceived him into getting what they want.”

She released a breath, the tension in her body dissipating somewhat. “You’re right,” she reluctantly admitted with a nod.

“What was that, princess?” he teased, hoping to ease her anger as he leaned in closer. “Did you just say that I’m right again?”

“Don’t push it, Bruce,” she threatened him with a steely glare. “So, what do we do now?”

“If you’re finished with your lunch, I think it’s time to make an introduction, don’t you?” he asked, standing to his feet and buttoning his suit jacket before offering her his hand.

Her lips curled into a smile as she took his hand and stood to her feet. “I would love nothing more,” she agreed. “Can I also introduce them both to my lasso?”

“Down, tiger,” he replied. “Let’s start out slow and work our way up.”

“You’re no fun,” she grumbled.

“Wait and see, princess.”

Holding her hand, Bruce led her towards Dr. Karros’s table, anxious to see what trouble he could stir up. Anytime that he could get one over on Luthor was a personal victory that he greatly reveled in. It was an added bonus to taking him down as Batman.

“Dr. Hamilton?” Bruce said as he approached the table.

Dr. Hamilton’s head snapped up in surprise, his eyes darkening with suspicion. “Yes?”

“Bruce Wayne,” he introduced himself as he extended his hand. “I’ve heard great things about you and your work. It’s a real pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Thank you very much,” Dr. Hamilton cautiously responded, shaking his hand. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you too.”

“I assure you not all of it is true,” Bruce told him with an easy smile. “I’m afraid the tabloids like to have a field day at my expense.”

“Some things appear to be true,” Dr. Hamilton said with a smirk as his gaze fell appreciatingly on the statuesque beauty standing beside the billionaire playboy.

“I assure you I’m not like the shallow women that Bruce used to date in the past,” Diana tightly replied as she extended her hand with every bit of the grace and confidence that she possessed. “I’m Diana Prince.”

“I assure you I didn’t mean anything by it,” Hamilton amended as he shook her hand. “It’s just that Bruce Wayne is always seen with a gorgeous woman on his arm. You bypass them all.”

“Thank you,” Diana coolly said with a smile.

“And who is this?” Bruce asked, changing the subject as he turned his attention to the female scientist. “I’m Bruce Wayne.”

“Nadia Karros,” she responded, accepting his handshake.

“Dr. Nadia Karros?” Bruce clarified with great interest.

“Yes, do we know each other?”

“No, but I’ve read quite a bit of your work,” he replied. “I had been thinking about contacting you at some point to see if you’d be interested in coming to work at Wayne Enterprises in our research and development department.”

“I’m very flattered, but I’m quite busy with my own research at the moment,” she informed him.

“Anything I might be interested in for my company?”

Nadia cast a fleeting glance at Dr. Hamilton, one that did not go unnoticed by Bruce or Diana. She appeared quite hesitant to reveal any details. “Actually, that is quite confidential at the moment,” she cautiously revealed.

Bruce could feel Diana tightening her grip on his hand, trying to ignore the way his fingers were beginning to tingle with the lack of blood flow. “That’s a shame,” he told her with a frown. “Whoever you’re working for, you can be sure that I’ll pay you more…much more.”

Nadia’s eyes momentarily widened with his offer, clearly intrigued with the proposal. “I don’t believe it is possible at this time, but if I find myself free in the near future I will be sure to let you know.”

“I’d appreciate that,” Bruce said, thankfully pulling his hand free from Diana’s too firm grip to remove a business card from his suit jacket pocket. “Here’s my card. I’d love to bring you in for a tour of our research department. I think you’d be quite impressed with what we’ve been able to build.”

“I’ll definitely keep that in mind,” she responded with a smile as she glanced down at the card in her hand. “Thank you, Mister Wayne.”

Bruce nodded to her and to Dr. Hamilton, taking Diana’s hand again. “Enjoy your lunch.”

The infamous billionaire led Diana from the restaurant and out into the afternoon sunlight, pausing to put his sunglasses on. “Smooth move, Mister Wayne,” Diana purred in his ear, causing a shiver to race up his spine as she kissed him on the cheek.

He turned and gave her a little smirk as they began to walk down the sidewalk towards Alfred and the waiting limo. “They’re definitely up to something together,” he readily decided.

“I agree,” she murmured with a frown. “They seemed a little too attached not to be.”

“I thought so too.”

“So, now what?”

“We wait.”

Diana stopped abruptly, pulling him to a stop as well. He was met with an indignant glare that would’ve frightened most, but not him. “We wait? Hera, we’ve been sneaking around in the shadows and waiting for weeks now, Bruce. Kal doesn’t have time for us to just wait and see what happens.”

“Patience, princess,” he reassured her. “Karros will be calling me sooner than you think.”

Her blue eyes narrowed incredulously, uncertain as to whether or not she should actually believe him. Reminding herself this was Bruce she was dealing with, she quickly decided that she should. “I hope you’re right. I don’t think we can afford for Luthor to pull anymore of his ridiculous tests on Kal with that fake Kryptonite.”

Resuming their walk, Bruce pulled out his cell phone. “Trust me, Diana,” he told her. “The way she was demanding her money when we staked out her house the other night tells me she will jump at the chance to get more of it.”

Diana remembered how furious Nadia had been on the phone when they had listened outside of her house. She was either money hungry or was desperate to get her hands on a large amount of it for some reason. Her eyes had gleamed rather brightly just now when Bruce had offered to pay her more than she was currently receiving. Perhaps he was right once again…damn him to Tartarus.

“Yes…Kayla,” Bruce spoke on his cell phone. “It’s Bruce. I just gave my business card to Dr. Nadia Karros…yes Karros. If she calls, I want her scheduled to come to my office to meet with me right away. Okay…yes…thanks.”

Slipping his cell phone back into his suit jacket pocket, he offered his arm to Diana once more who took it without hesitation. “You never cease to amaze me, Bruce Wayne.”

He smirked as they headed towards his waiting limo. “You have no idea, princess.”

“I’m sure you have things that you need to do,” Diana told him, suddenly feeling a little awkward. “I can take my packages and transport back to the Watchtower.”

“When will you be heading to the hotel?”

“Probably tomorrow afternoon,” she revealed. “It’ll give me time to get ready before heading downstairs for the ball.”

“Is that what everyone else is doing?”

“Everyone but you,” she pointedly said as they stopped beside the limo.

Her displeasure was unmistakable, but it couldn’t be helped. “You know I’d be there if I could.”

Diana nodded her head in response, folding her arms against her chest as her gaze settled on a couple walking hand-in-hand and obviously in love. She didn’t quite know what to do, didn’t know where exactly they stood with each other. In some ways, Bruce had been clear about his feelings and quite non-committal in others.

While it felt like there was a strengthening in the bond they shared and a new level of closeness, it seemed almost tenuous in a way…like it could crumble or slip through her fingers at any second. Maybe Bruce wasn’t completely certain about this or sure of what he really wanted.

It left her feeling uneasy and uncertain. She hated that feeling.

“I guess I’ll see you later,” he told her, the typical confident façade wavering in her presence.

“Thank you for lunch,” she told him, the corner of her lips quirking slightly. “It was really nice…even if it was a cover to spy on Karros.”

“It wasn’t just a cover, Diana,” he maintained with a sincerity that startled her, glancing down at his shoes as he uttered his next revelation. “I…wanted to see you.”

Diana felt her mouth responding to the happiness that overwhelmed her. She leaned in and kissed him softly only to retreat just as quickly. “I should go,” she told him. “I have monitor duty later this afternoon.”

He gave her a crooked smile, one that actually reflected in his eyes. “Here, let me help you,” he offered as he opened the back door of the limo to retrieve all of her packages.

She took her bags with a murmured thank you, kissing him on the cheek before waving goodbye to Alfred. “I’ll see you at the Founders’ meeting tomorrow morning.”

“I’ll be there,” he promised her.

She nodded with a smile as she turned and walked away, his gaze following her until she was no longer visible. He was broken free from his thoughts by the sound of Alfred’s voice, his tone carrying an unmistakable hint of pleasure.

“Well, I must say I’m quite happy with this recent turn of events.”

Bruce shoved his hands into his pants’ pockets as he turned an annoyed look on his surrogate father. “I have no doubt.”

Alfred’s brow knitted together as he studied him. “Are you unhappy with your decision to pursue Miss Diana?”

“Not unhappy,” he admitted with a contemplative air as he turned to get into the back of the limo. He paused, drawing a deep breath as he looked over the top of the car at his most trusted friend and confident. “Just…worried.”

**_Metropolis; June 7th, 19:34 EST_ **

Clark sat on the foot of their bed feeling somewhat uneasy about tomorrow night and all the possibilities that lay ahead of them. He didn’t know why, but he felt that something bad was going to happen tomorrow evening at the President’s Ball. He wasn’t certain if it was because Luthor was going to be there or some other unknown reason, but the unsettling feeling clung to him like a second skin nonetheless.

Luthor was no doubt going to do his best to cause some sort of trouble, something that they couldn’t begin to predict. He just hoped he didn’t try another synthetic Kryptonite attack. He highly doubted he would try something so audacious in such a high-profile location, but he didn’t put anything past Lex Luthor especially after what Bruce had told him.

Diana had a stalker and to be honest, Clark wasn’t the least bit happy about it either. He shared Bruce’s worry despite the fact that their best friend could take on the both of them and barely break a sweat. It was just that Diana was so sweet and innocent. They couldn’t help but be overprotective of her—Bruce because he was in love with her and refused to admit it and himself because she was like a sister to him.

The fact that this stalker was making demands of her and was anxious to meet her at the ball only put him that much more on edge. Between Luthor and the stalker, he was going to be on pins and needles all night, wondering who was going to strike first.

He heard a low growl of frustration coming from the direction of the closet a moment before a pink camisole was sent flying through the air and hitting him directly in the face. He pulled the offending piece of silk and lace from his head, holding it in his hand as he listened to his girlfriend complain about the lack of clothes in her closet.

The whole notion of her not having any clothes was completely lost on him since she occupied over eighty percent of the closet while his few meager belongings took up the remaining twenty. “What’s the matter?”

“I don’t have a thing to wear tomorrow night,” she heatedly insisted, a black pencil skirt flying out of the closet and landing on the floor at Clark’s feet.

He patiently bent over and picked it up, folding it and placing it on the bed next to the heap of clothes already piled on top of it. “I thought you already bought a dress for tomorrow night.”

“I did, but I don’t like it now,” Lois decided, a pair of black stiletto heels sailing through the air and forcing Clark to duck to keep from being hitting by the sharp flying objects.

“Why not?” he asked, confused. “I thought you looked very beautiful in it.”

Lois peeked her head out of the closet she’d been holed up in for the last half hour, her hair disheveled. She blew a dark lock of hair out of her line of sight as she stared at her boyfriend in utter disbelief. “Why not?” she repeated, disbelieving. “You do remember that Diana is going to be there, right?”

“Yes, but I don’t see what Diana being there has to do with the dress you bought to wear to the ball.”

“Men,” Lois muttered with a huff before ducking back inside the closet. “You know that Diana is going to look devastatingly gorgeous. I don’t want to look like something that just stumbled off the subway.”

“Lois,” Clark called to her. “You could never look like that. You’re very beautiful in your own right.”

“Thanks, Smallville, but I don’t want to just be beautiful,” she told him. “I want to look drop dead, jaw-dropping gorgeous.”

Clark’s face scrunched up in confusion. “You are whether you believe me or not,” he assured her. “Besides, I thought you liked Diana.”

“I do,” Lois confirmed, tossing an overnight bag out of the closet and onto the floor. “I consider her a good friend.”

“Then why are you so worried about looking so good around her?”

Lois poked her head back out, her brow knitted together in an expression that could only be described as pure exasperation. “You men really are clueless.”

“Please enlighten me,” he encouraged her. “I’m trying really hard to understand, but you’re making no sense.”

Releasing an irritated breath, Lois extricated herself from the closet, making her way to him. She came to stand between his legs, her arms coming to rest on his shoulders. “Okay, Smallville,” she began. “On a scale of one to ten, Diana is like a twenty-seven and I’m maybe a six.”

“Ten, Lois,” Clark firmly corrected her with a frown, his arms wrapping possessively around her petite waist. He leaned in and kissed her, hoping to prove his point. “You’re a definite ten.”

Lois rolled her eyes with a huff. “Okay, I’m a ten, but Diana is still a twenty-seven no matter how you look at it,” she continued on. “I want to at least look like a twelve. Make sense?”

“You don’t have to compete with Diana for anything, Lois,” he tried to assure her. “You’re perfect and confident and beautiful in your own right. No one could ever come close to comparing to you in my eyes.”

“I know,” she relented with a sigh, her expression softening as a sheepish look pervaded her face. “But when I’m around the leggy Amazon, I just want to make sure I look my absolute best. I don’t want to show up tomorrow night looking like a six. Understand?”

“Yah, I guess so,” he tentatively responded, his crinkled brow revealing his perpetual confusion with the whole matter. He had decided long ago that the subject of women was one that he would never truly understand despite his every effort to do so. Maybe he should talk to Bruce about it.

Lois kissed him lovingly on the lips, knowing that he was still lost, but she loved him anyway for trying to understand. It was really rather sweet of him. He was always good for her ego. “It’s okay, Smallville,” she reassured him, kissing him on the tip of his noise before pulling out of his embrace to return to the closet. “I love you anyway and you never know. Maybe someday you’ll understand women.”

“Not likely,” he muttered more to himself than to her as he looked around at the cyclone-like mess that she’d created in their bedroom.

“Have you packed your overnight bag yet?”

“Yah, it’s already to go.”

“Still haven’t been able to talk Batman into making an appearance, have you?”

Clark snorted in response, turning his head to glance out the window. “The only one who can talk Bruce into anything is Alfred or Diana and both of them struck out. My bet is that he’ll make his appearance as Bruce Wayne.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Diana will be there,” he simply stated as if it was plainly obvious.

“He’s like a little puppy the way that he follows her around.”

A black, lacy negligee flew out of the closet, landing directly in his lap. Clark picked it up by the tips of his fingers, his cheeks tinged pink as he held it up. He knew this was for him tomorrow night and he could hardly wait. “Well, if he doesn’t fall down on his knees and swear himself to her soon, I’m going to tie him up and force him to do it.”

Lois chuckled as a picture of a tied-up Batman kneeling at Diana’s feet popped into her head. “I’d like to see that, but I doubt you’ll even be able to get close enough to him to accomplish it,” she decided. “You know how stubborn and evasive he can be. We need to make sure they finally get together tomorrow night. It’s our personal mission as their friends.”

“Something has got to give,” Clark told her. “The tension is so strong when those two are around each other I swear it gets a hundred degrees hotter.”

“When they get together, it’s going to be like gasoline and fire colliding.”

“Just make sure we keep Luthor away from Diana,” Clark suggested. “Bruce still isn’t happy with the way that Luthor was drooling all over Diana at that last charity event or the fact that he invited her to LexCorp.”

“I’m still not very happy with Lex for inviting Diana to see his new robotics lab before me,” Lois commented. “I swear Bruce just needs to let go of his jealous anger and embrace the Amazon princess. He’d be so much happier. He might even crack a real smile for once in his miserable life.”

“You try telling him that,” he said as stared up at the ceiling of their bedroom, his head spinning with the number of attempts he’d already made trying to get Bruce to let Diana in. “I’ve tried until I’m blue in the face. He just blows me off with a threatening growl or he stalks away with a grumbling curse.”

“Just leave it me, honey,” she reassured him, a pair of lacy panties landing on the bed beside him.

Picking them up, he readily decided that tomorrow night could not come soon enough for more than one reason. Not only was he going to have an amazing night with the woman he loved but knowing that Bruce was in so much trouble with Lois on the warpath just made it that much better.

**_Washington DC; June 7th, 20:01 EST_ **

He hated dealing with traffic and Washington DC traffic was proving to be the absolute worse. He grumbled and cursed as he snaked his way along at a snail’s pace, shaking his fist at a little red sports car that abruptly cut him off. He laid on the horn, expressing his overt displeasure and earning a very angry finger in the process.

He had too much to do to be wasting time sitting in traffic like this. He had preparations that needed to be made before the big event tomorrow evening. He had an Amazon to impress and a Batman to make suffer. Tomorrow evening was definitely not the end game. If truth be told, it was just the beginning of something much bigger and better.

His lips curved into a grin as he recounted his plans. It was a rather complicated, intricate scheme that he had devised, but when all was said and done, Batman would be no more, and the Amazon would be…well, he’d just have to see how it all played out before finally deciding her fate. That was the thrill of it all—knowing that he held their fate in his hands.

Slamming his fist into the horn again, he was somewhat satisfied that they were finally beginning to move again. He had no idea why there was so much traffic at this time of night in DC, but it probably had something to do with a government function of some kind.

There was too much work to be done before tomorrow night’s event. He needed to get to the Ritz Charlton so that he could begin to get things set up. He wanted to be sure that he had everything in place before Diana arrived at the hotel.

He was fairly certain that Batman wouldn’t be at the President’s Ball. It was definitely not the type of event that the Dark Knight of Gotham would make an appearance at despite the fact that Wonder Woman would be in attendance. Gotham always came first no matter what.

It would give him a chance to have full access to her without worrying about Batman interfering in his plans. The problem was the other Justice League Founders would be in attendance not to mention the many other government officials who would be there vying for her attention and time.

His eyes gleamed darkly as he thought about it. He didn’t like to share with anyone and he was being forced to share now. Once everything began to play out the way that he had arranged it, he would no longer be forced to share with anyone.

Weaving through traffic, he finally reached his destination, parking the van behind the hotel near some dumpsters. Exiting, he made his way to the back of the van, opening the double doors. His eyes fell on the supplies that he’d brought with him, a wicked smile curling his lips.

Reaching in, he began removing his cargo, growing more and more anxious for the Amazon Princess’s arrival tomorrow night. It was going to be a memorable meeting that she would not soon forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: DR. EMIL HAMILTON?!? This isn't good...
> 
> UP NEXT: The President's Ball


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**_Washington DC; June 8th, 18:23 EST_ **

The door to the bathroom opened, large wisps of steam preceding her as Diana exited with a white towel wrapped around her body and one around her hair. She readily decided that she needed a large bathtub with jets installed in her bathroom in her quarters on the Watchtower as soon as possible.

While the shower was nice, she loved being able to take a long, hot bath once in a while. The only time she ever got to enjoy one was when she was away like this. She was going to take full advantage of it while she was here. Too bad they were leaving after the meeting tomorrow morning.

She made her way to the dressing table, pulling the towel free and allowing her wet tresses to tumble free. Grabbing her brush, she began to run the bristles through her thick hair, her thoughts consumed with one person in particular. He was never far from her thoughts, but even more so after yesterday’s unexpected events.

She knew that things were still very much in the air, a tenuous olive branch being extended by Bruce. What that olive branch actually entailed still remained somewhat of a mystery to her. She had her own hopes and ideas, but with Bruce, one could never truly know until he was good and ready.

Part of her believed that Bruce didn’t even know for sure what he was doing or just how much he was actually willing to open himself up to her. She knew that this was more than difficult for him, but she knew that she’d never hurt him. She just had to find a way to get him to believe that.

Standing up, she removed her towel, making her way to her closet and pulling out the aquamarine dress that she had gotten yesterday. She had considered wearing the ivory colored column dress that had also purchased yesterday, but she had noticed the look on Bruce’s face when he had seen her in it and knew that it had been a good choice. 

She pulled the formfitting dress on, feeling the way that it spilled over her curves like a silken waterfall of aquamarine. She smiled to herself as her right leg found the dangerous slit that ended near her hip. She didn’t think that Bruce hadn’t seen that part of the dress yesterday.

While he had sworn to her that Batman wasn’t going to be attending the ball tonight, she was confident that Bruce Wayne would be making an appearance. It would be far more suspect if Bruce Wayne failed to appear at such a high-profile function than the ever-allusive legend known as Batman.

Leaning over, she picked up her strappy silver high heels, walking over to sit on the edge of her bed. Putting them on, her thoughts went back to the founders’ meeting this morning and her irritation that had blossomed over Bruce and Kal’s overprotective nature.

To say that they could be smothering in that respect was an understatement. She had been very close to giving them both a piece of her mind but had ultimately held her tongue with a great deal of patience that she hadn’t realized she possessed until that moment. She knew their worry was well-intended even if it was unwarranted and unwanted.

What had annoyed her more than anything was the fact that Bruce had acted as if nothing had happened yesterday, nothing had changed between them. Of course, it wasn’t as if she had anticipated him acting all warm and fuzzy towards her. If he did, she would’ve believed him to be possessed or having received a brain injury during patrol the night before.

While he wasn’t icy or cruel to her, he definitely made no effort whatsoever to even acknowledge the fact that something had changed between them no matter how minute it might have been for him. All they had done was kissed and held hands, but for her that was a huge leap compared to the way things had been before.

Diana sighed as she rose to her feet, making her way to the dressing table once more. Sitting down, she began to apply a little makeup, just enough to enhance her sapphire eyes even more so than the aquamarine dress already managed to do. 

Finishing her look with lipstick, she turned her attention to the box holding the jewelry that she’d received from her admirer. It prickled her pride and aroused her ire as she opened the box that contained the diamond necklace. While beautiful, she wished that a certain Gotham billionaire had been the one to give it to her.

The fact that this man was practically ordering her to wear the necklace and earrings deeply angered her, her Amazonian pride insisting that she throw the gifts away and ignore his demands. She knew, though, that it could end up endangering those around her if her admirer didn’t get what he wanted.

Protecting others was first and foremost in her heart, knowing that she would need to sacrifice her pride for the safety of the guests. She’d much rather have this man’s attention solely on her and not on the president or anyone else for that matter. She didn’t want innocent bystanders being injured because of her and her foolish pride.

Picking up the diamond necklace, she lightly ran the pad of her thumb over the beautiful diamond solitaire, wondering who this Charlie actually was. Was it someone that she saw everyday in the commissary? Someone who worked in the Monitor Womb or maybe in the commissary?

It was rather unsettling to think that someone was secretly stalking her, watching her every move. It wasn’t fear that she felt because she feared no man or thing. It was the fact that she had no idea what this man’s true intentions were towards her, the fact that he hid in the shadows with plans that could affect those around her.

If he wanted her, then he could come after her. She would gladly face him and make him understand that he had crossed lines that never should have been crossed, making demands of her that were unacceptable. She was not a piece of property that he owned, and he never would.

Laying the necklace aside, Diana pulled her hair up into a simple twist, pinning it up before putting the gifts on. The necklace and earrings were stunning even though they had been given by a possible enemy. She wasn’t going to let that ruin her evening, though. She was going to enjoy tonight despite the danger that it potentially held.

**_Washington DC; June 8th, 19:01 EST_ **

Diana stepped into the elevator, turning and pushing the button that would take her to the ball. She vaguely caught someone yelling her name a second before a hand appeared between the closing elevator doors, causing her to gasp in surprise.

She quickly hit the button, the doors opening to reveal Wally dressed in a tuxedo with his uniform beneath to conceal his secret identity. Flash whistled as he looked Diana up and down, clearly appreciating what he saw wearing for the evening’s prestigious event.

“Wow, Wondy,” he said as he rapidly fanned himself with his hand. “You look so hot. You’ve going to set off all the smoke detectors.”

“Thanks, Flash,” she replied with a grin. “You look pretty handsome yourself.”

“Well, I don’t want to brag, but I’d look even more dashing if I didn’t have to wear my uniform,” he told her as he stepped inside the elevator with her. “Oh, and don’t worry about your secret admirer trying to get his hands on you tonight, Wondy. I’m going to keep a very close eye on you.”

Diana shook her head in frustration as the door slid closed. “There’s no need to worry about me. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Just relax and have fun tonight.”

“I don’t know, Di,” Flash uttered with a frown. “I don’t like the idea of someone stalking you or trying to get you. I mean you already have dark and creepy in love with you without having this other dude homing in on Bats’ territory.”

Diana bit her bottom lip as she dipped her head slightly. “I’m not with anyone, Flash,” she clarified. “I am my own person. I don’t belong to anyone.”

“Yah…yah,” he muttered, dismissively waving his hand as if it was nothing but a moot point not worth dwelling on. “It’s only a matter of time. Too bad Bats won’t see you in that dress. He’d be falling on his knees and begging for you to marry him.”

“I don’t think so,” she replied as the doors slid open at their floor.

“Just you wait and see,” he told her as they walked together towards their destination.

Spotting Lois and Superman ahead of them, Flash sped towards them, wrapping an arm around Lois’s waist. “Lois, been too long,” he flirted. “How’s it going?”

“Flash,” Lois acknowledged with a nod. “Nice tux.”

“Thanks,” he said with a grin, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. “Wondy could hardly keep her hands off me in the elevator just now. She was like an animal.”

Lois and Clark turned around to see Diana walking towards them. Lois immediately rolled her eyes, turning a glare at Clark. “Great,” she muttered in frustration. “I’m not even a six. I’m a two…definite two.”

Clark shook his head with a sigh. “Lois, you look gorgeous and you know it.”

“A two?” Flash questioned them. “Who’s a two?”

“Never mind,” Lois murmured. “Diana, you look amazing.”

“Thanks,” Diana replied. “I love your dress, Lois.”

Lois smiled in appreciation as she glanced down at the plum-colored dress that she just bought this morning. “Thanks, it’s just something I pulled out of the closet at the last minute.”

Clark rolled his eyes as he shook his head. Women. He’d never understand them no matter how hard he tried. “We should probably go in,” he suggested. “I’m sure the others are already in there by now.”

“Not quite,” Lantern informed them as he approached with a sexy looking Mari on his arm. “We, uh…we got…tied up.”

“Riiiight,” Wally said with a silly grin. “Tied up. Is that what young people are calling it these days, GL?”

Mari dipped her head in embarrassment as John glared darkly at Wally. “Can we just go in already?”

“I think that would be a good idea,” Clark agreed, trying to keep the blush he felt creeping up his neck from reaching his face.

Clark wrapped his arm around Lois’s waist as he escorted her in, pressing a kiss to her temple. He wanted to make sure everyone saw that Lois was here tonight with him and not Superman. He would make a brief appearance as Clark, ducking out with a sudden case of the flu so that Superman could spend the rest of the evening shaking hands, building bridges, and meeting important government officials all the while keeping a respectable distance from Lois Lane.

Diana followed behind the couple, smiling to herself as she watched Lois and Clark. She was so happy for them and what they had finally found together. At the same time, she couldn’t help wishing that she could have the same happiness with a certain billionaire.

Pushing him from her thoughts, she held her head high, her shoulders straight as she exuded every ounce of the royal grace and strength that she possessed. Entering the ball room, her blue-eyed gaze immediately began a sweep of those in attendance, wondering if her admirer was here yet.

It was a little disconcerting not knowing the identity of this man or how he was going to be approaching her. She was accustomed to facing things head-on, not dealing with all this secrecy and shadowing her like she was some prey to be pounced on.

“Don’t worry, Rookie,” John said low in her ear. “We’ll be keeping an eye out for your stalker.”

Diana’s eyes momentarily fell closed as she tried to keep a tight rein on her irritation. She was going to beat Bruce senseless the next time they sparred for announcing she had a stalker at the Founders’ meeting this morning. Now, he had her teammates all paranoid about it.

“I’m perfectly fine, John,” she attempted to reassure him. “I can handle him myself.”

“I know you can, but you can never be too careful,” he told her. “It’s always good to have back up even if you are an Amazon.”

She knew that he was right, but it did little to ease her frustration with the whole ordeal. This guy was really beginning to mess with her head and she hated it. “Just go have fun and don’t worry about me.”

John patted her on the shoulder before leading Mari towards a table laden with various o'dourves. She was glad that John had found love again with Mari, but she knew it had been difficult for him for quite some time after Shayera left. Her return to the League had been just as difficult for him though he tried to hide it.

Diana worked her way through the assembled guests as the evening rolled on, introducing herself and meeting several key government officials as well as military personnel. She did her best to display an air of honesty and openness, wanting everyone to know that they could trust the Justice League. It was highly important right now with all the suspicion and distrust that the government had been harboring against them.

Turning, Diana spotted a handsome man dressed in a tuxedo speaking with Amanda Waller. From Bruce’s description, she immediately recognized him as Special Agent King Faraday. His wandering gaze met hers, a smile forming on his face as he made a beeline straight towards her, leaving Waller standing there all alone.

“Wonder Woman,” King Faraday greeted her, extending his hand to her. 

“Hello,” she politely responded, shaking his hand.

He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles with a bow. “I’d recognize you anywhere even without your uniform on,” he told her. “I have to say that you’re even more beautiful in person. I’m Agent King Faraday. I’m your new government liaison.”

Diana felt her cheeks grow warm with the way he was staring at her, his thumb lightly stroking the back of her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Agent Faraday.”

“No, the pleasure is definitely all mine and please call me King,” he replied, refusing to release her hand just yet. “So, will I be dealing mostly with you or the Founders, Wonder Woman.”

“Call me Diana,” she told him, somewhat taken aback by the fact that he was taking such an overt interest in her. “It will be one of the Founders or it could be all six of us depending on the situation.”

“Well, I’m hoping it’ll be you that I’ll be dealing with most of the time,” he flirted. “You’re definitely far more attractive than Batman.”

Diana chuckled softly with his teasing as she hooked a raven curl behind her ear. She’d constantly garnered a great deal of attention everywhere she went since arriving in Man’s World, but she had always dismissed it. She unexpectedly found herself flattered by the spark of interest that Agent Faraday was showing in her. It was nice to be shown attention like this from someone who wasn’t afraid to display their intentions or show their feelings.

Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne stood away from the gathered guests watching as Agent King Faraday held Diana’s hand, clearly flirting with her. It was also apparent that she was affected by the attention he was showing her. It caused a flame of jealousy to sear through his veins, his grip on his champagne flute tightening considerably.

Diana looked even more beautiful in that dress than when he had first seen her yesterday, making his heart thump wildly in his chest. His jaw tensed enough to shatter teeth, but he didn’t care at that moment. What he cared about most was being pursued by another man and he hated it. His growing fury was abruptly interrupted by J’onn’s telepathic voice.

 _“Calm yourself, my friend,”_ J’onn mentally told him.

Bruce glanced to his right to find the Martian Manhunter standing several yards away by the punch table. _“I’m fine, J’onn,”_ he angrily snapped back in his mind.

 _“I beg to differ,”_ J’onn calmly responded. _“I can feel the shockwaves of your jealousy from here. Your fury is beginning to give me a migraine.”_

_“Let’s just say I’m not impressed with our new government liaison.”_

_“The evening is still young. You could still do something about it you know,”_ J’onn suggested. _“Hope is not yet lost, my friend.”_

 _“Maybe it is…maybe it should be,”_ he glumly replied.

_“I don’t believe that and neither do you.”_

_“Maybe…”_

J’onn smiled to himself as he watched Bruce resolutely set his glass of champagne down on a nearby table before making his way towards Diana and King Faraday. He was hopeful that tonight would prove to be favorable for the dynamic duo that had been dancing around their feelings for far too long.

Diana looked up to find Bruce approaching. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo, but that wasn’t what had captured her attention. It was the look of pure fire that burned in his cobalt blue eyes and the determined set of his jaw that made her stomach flip.

King turned to see what had captured Diana’s attention, taken aback to see Bruce Wayne coming towards them. “Do you two know each other?” he asked her.

“Our paths have crossed several times at various charity functions,” Diana absentmindedly revealed, her attention focused on the man coming to stand before her.

“Wonder Woman,” Bruce greeted her, his eyes darkening with a predatory gleam. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“Mister Wayne,” she politely responded with a smile. “This is Special Agent King Faraday. He is going to be our government liaison between the United States and the Justice League.”

Bruce looked at him long enough to shake his hand firmly, noticing the slight tightening around Faraday’s eyes as he released his hand. “Agent Faraday,” Bruce said. “If don’t mind, I’d like to steal Diana for a few moments.”

“Ah, no…not at all,” Faraday reluctantly agreed as he looked from Diana to Bruce and back again. “In fact, I should probably introduce myself to some of the other League members in attendance here tonight. Diana, it’s been a real pleasure. I’m really looking forward to working with you. Hopefully, I can steal a dance from you later tonight.”

Diana nodded with a smile. “I’d like that.”

Bruce stifled the low growl that he could feel threatening to rise from his chest as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He pulled her possessively into his arms, his expression still hard as they began to dance. It left Diana feeling a little unsettled by his actions.

“What was that all about?” Bruce growled low, trying to ignore the way her curves fit so perfectly against his muscles frame.

“What are you talking about?”

“Faraday,” he bit out.

“What about him?” she asked, confused. “We were just talking.”

“Come on, Diana,” he snapped. “It was obvious that he was flirting with you and you liked it.”

“Are you jealous?”

“No,” he tightly stated, refusing to meet her penetrating gaze. “I just don’t like the idea of him setting his sights on you. He’s supposed to be the League’s liaison, not Wonder Woman’s boyfriend.”

“Well, last I checked, I was still single and free to see whomever I please,” she angrily shot back.

Bruce’s head snapped back to glare at her. “So, yesterday meant so little to you?”

“That’s not fair and you know it,” she ground out. “You refuse to make any sort of commitment, evading any sense of emotional attachment. How am I supposed to know where we stand?”

“I thought it was obvious,” he said, his gaze roaming over the room in search of her stalker. He was hoping to catch sight of him before he could get anywhere near her.

“It may be to you, but it’s not to me,” she icily stated. “Sometimes it’s nice for someone to be a little more open with their feelings.”

“If you’re looking for someone like that, then maybe you should date Faraday, princess,” he snapped, regretting the words the moment they escaped his mouth. It was the last thing in this world that he wanted to happen.

Diana swallowed past the tightening in her throat with his words. “Maybe I will,” she softly agreed, pulling out of his arms and storming away from him before he could utter a response.

Bruce softly cursed to himself as he stalked away from the dance floor. He immediately grabbed a glass of champagne, downing half the glass in one gulp. “Put your foot in your mouth again?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Bruce angrily stated, turning to glare at Lois.

Lois folded her arms across her chest, letting him know that he couldn’t intimidate her with that glare of his. “You just need to tell her how you really feel,” she pressed, refusing to back down.

“Maybe this is for the best, Lois,” he tightly replied, his furious gaze falling on the Amazon princess once more. She was currently speaking with the Vice President of the United States and Agent Faraday. He could practically feel his blood begin to boil.

“Yah, because you look like it’s what’s best,” she said with an exasperated shake of her head. “You look like hell. I can only imagine how much worse you must feel on the inside right now.”

“She deserves better,” he countered, trying the tired excuse with a fleeting hope that it still held some measure of truth to it.

“You’re damn right she does,” she adamantly stated, causing Bruce’s head to snap to his left in shock. “The problem is that you refuse to give it to her.”

“But, I…”

“You do possess what she needs…what she deserves, but for some idiotic reason I can’t begin to fathom you refuse to give it to her,” Lois interrupted him. “What’s worse is that she still loves you despite that fact.”

“Diana is not in love with me,” Bruce said. “It’s just infatuation. It’ll pass.”

“Keep feeding yourself that load of crap,” she told him. “Maybe one day you’ll actually believe it. In the meantime, it looks like Agent Faraday is more than happy to give her exactly what she wants.”

Lois turned and walked away before Bruce could respond, leaving him standing there all alone with his thoughts as well as his misery. His gaze found Diana once more, Lois’s words parading through his mind as Faraday led her out onto the dance floor.

He swore that he had never wanted to smash someone’s face in as badly as he did at that moment. “You keep that look on your face much longer and no one will believe that Batman isn’t here tonight.”

“Don’t tell me you’re joining in too,” Bruce groused before downing the rest of his champagne.

Superman looked at his friend, his misery more than obvious. “No, just trying to keep you from blowing your secret identity…or pummeling our government liaison.”

Bruce released a frustrated sigh as he watched Diana and King dance, noticing the way that Diana laughed at something that Faraday said to her. “I tried yesterday,” he found himself confessing. “It was great, but then…”

His voice trailed off, but it didn’t take a genius to fill in the blanks. “You got scared.”

Bruce slowly nodded his head as King pulled Diana closer in his arms. “Any sign of Diana’s stalker?”

“No…nothing,” Superman replied with a frown. “Are you sure he’s going show up here?”

“He’s here,” he told him, his piercing gaze roaming over the guests in the ball room. “I just have to figure out who it is before he can get close to Diana.”

“You really think he’s going to do something drastic?”

“I don’t think,” Bruce ground out. “I know he is. It’s just a matter of time.”

“You’re not making me feel any better,” Superman uttered with a sigh. “Maybe we should get her to leave.”

“Yah…good luck with that,” Bruce bit out. “You know trying to get Diana to do anything that she doesn’t want to do is an impossible task.”

“Well, just don’t hurt Faraday,” he warned him. “He seems like a good guy and we need to build trust between the government and the League, not put him in a body cast.”

“Just keep him out of my way,” Bruce stated, “and keep your eyes open for anything suspicious.”

“Got it,” Superman agreed before walking over to speak with J’onn.

Bruce watched as the dance finally ended, Faraday being whisked away by Amanda Waller and Diana by the Chief of Staff. She stood talking to him for several minutes before a waiter approached her, offering her a glass of champagne. She took the glass with a polite smile, speaking with the waiter for a moment before making her way towards one of the tables of food.

Making his way towards her, Bruce watched as she finished her glass of champagne, setting the empty flute down and picking up a plate. “You look fabulous in that color,” he softly said in her left ear. “You should wear it more often.”

It was the exact same thing that he had said to her yesterday when she had tried it on. It caused her to smile yesterday in the store, but not this time. She was too angry with him to smile at his lame attempt to get back in her good graces. He was acting like an ass and she done with it.

She turned towards him, prepared to give him a piece of her mind only to be hit by a sudden wave of dizziness that had the whole room spinning violently. She instantly grabbed hold of his arms in an attempt to keep herself from falling over, her eyes slamming closed in response to the vicious assault.

Bruce immediately gripped her forearms in response, his forehead wrinkling with worry. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” she attempted to reassure him, but it fell flat. 

He wasn’t buying it for one second. Her face was pale, her breathing labored and erratic. She could barely stay upright on her feet. Something was definitely wrong. He didn’t like the possibilities that formed in his mind nor did he want to dwell on them at that moment.

“Come here,” he muttered, his arm slipping around her waist as he discreetly guided her out of the ballroom and into the hallway away from the crowds. He helped her into a large wingback chair, keeping a firm hold on her hand as he crouched down in front of her. “What happened?”

“I don’t…I don’t know,” she revealed, squeezing her eyes even tighter in an effort to make the spinning stop. She leaned forward a little, her elbow coming to rest on the arm of the chair as she rubbed her forehead. “I just got…really dizzy.”

Bruce placed a hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at him as he shifted into full Bat mode. “Where’s your glass, Diana?”

“I think I set it…on the…the food table,” she managed to respond.

“Stay right here,” he told her. “Don’t move.”

“No problem,” she murmured, closing her eyes once more as she tilted her head back against the headrest of the chair.

Getting to his feet, Bruce went to retrieve her glass, wanting to test it for any chance she was drugged and leaving Diana all alone. She took several deep breaths in an effort to regain some semblance of control over herself once more. She’d never had anything make her feel quite like this before.

“I’ve always heard that diamonds are a girl’s best friend.”

Diana frowned with the unexpected voice that met her ears, attempting to force her eyes open only to find that she couldn’t focus her vision. Everything was so dark and blurry. “Who are you?” she demanded to know, unable to place the voice. It sounded like she was in a tunnel.

“I told you we would meet, my sweet Diana.”

She shivered as she felt cold fingers lightly stroke along her cheek before tracing her lips. She attempted to pull away, further pressing the back of her head into the chair as she attempted to swat his hand away from her. “Do not touch me,” she threatened.

“I’ve always admired your fiery spirit. It was one of the things about you that caught my attention.”

“What do you want?” she ground out. “What did you do to me?”

“Just a little experiment,” he revealed, his icy touch tracing along her neck and across her collarbone, pausing to play with the strap of her dress. “As to what I want, you’ll find that out soon enough, princess.”

“What did you put in my drink?” she demanded to know.

She felt his lips against her ear, his breath warm against her skin. “This is just the very beginning for us. We will be reunited very soon.”

Diana pulled away from him, trying to get away from the feel of his lips against her skin. “I will not allow you to dictate my life, do you hear me?” she hissed. “You can’t have me.”

Diana growled in frustration, reaching forward out of the chair in an effort to grab hold of the man who had done this to her. She was met by an unexpected pair of strong yet gentle hands that kept her from falling face first out of her chair.

“I’ve got you,” Bruce reassured her, his lips brushing against her forehead as he gently helped her back into the chair. “I thought I told you not to move.”

“He was here, Bruce,” she said, trying to look about in search of him, but her eyes refused to cooperate.

“Your stalker?”

Despite not being able to see his expression, his fear and anger was unmistakable in his voice. “Yes, he was right here,” she revealed. “He spoke to me…he touched me.”

Bruce’s hands balled into fists as he glanced about, not seeing anyone. He kneeled down in front of her again, doing his best to calm his fury. “Diana, what did he say to you? Tell me everything that happened. I need to know exactly what he did to you.”

“He said that diamonds are a girl’s best friend,” she informed him. “He told me that this was far from over and that we were going to be reunited soon. He touched my face and along my neck…kissed my face, but I couldn’t see him. I tried to grab hold of him, but then you caught me before I could fall.”

“He drugged your champagne glass,” Bruce growled in fury.

“Why would he do that?”

“To show you that he can get to you whenever he wants…to make you think that he’s in charge and calling all the shots,” he stated. “Did it sound like the waiter who gave you the champagne glass?”

“No…I don’t think so,” she responded with a frown. “It was hard to hear him.”

Bruce straightened up to his full height, slipping an arm around her shoulders. “I need to get you out of here.”

“No, I’m okay,” she insisted as she studied his face, her vision beginning to clear. “It’s starting to pass. The dizziness is gone.”

“I don’t like this,” he ground out. “He somehow managed to get into a highly secured government function and drug you.”

“I know, but he can’t win,” she evenly stated. “I won’t let him. I won’t be taken down so easily.”

“He got to you just now, Diana,” he snapped. “I should’ve seen this coming.”

“Bruce, you can’t predict everything,” she heatedly replied, her hand coming to rest against his cheek. “I’m fine. Whatever it was that he drugged me with has been metabolized. I’m all right now.”

“The party is winding down,” Bruce told her. “Let me take you back to your hotel suite.”

“Fine,” she relented, deciding she wasn’t in the mood to argue with him right now anyway.

If truth be told, this stalker had rattled her a little bit. It wasn’t fear of him that she had felt, but undeniable fury over the fact that he had been able to get this close to her and there was absolutely nothing that she could have done to stop him. What’s worse was the fact that he knew it. She couldn’t let him gain the upper hand on her like that again.

“Come on,” Bruce urged her, taking her hand firmly in his. “Are you sure that you’re okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” she attempted to reassure him again, but knew it had fallen on deaf ears. Noticing the worry that had settled into the fine lines around his eyes, she gently squeezed his hand. “Really, Bruce, I’m okay.”

He nodded curtly before leading her away from the ball room, his intent gaze constantly checking their surroundings for any sign of trouble or her stalker. He wasn’t about to take any chances with her life. The fact this maniac had touched her was like a dagger’s blade to his gut.

Getting into the elevator, they took it to the floor just beneath the penthouse suite, tense silence enveloping them as they both stared at the numbers changing above the elevator doors. He continued to hold her hand, refusing to release it. Diana found she didn’t mind at that moment.

The elevator dinged just before the doors slid open to Diana’s floor, Bruce leading her towards her room. Diana gave him a questioning look as he glanced at her. “How did you know which room mine was?”

“Really, princess?”

“Fine,” she muttered with a huff, pulling her keycard out of her purse.

Bruce took it from her, revealed to see that the color had returned to her face once again. Sliding the keycard in, he opened the door, entering first to make sure everything was all right only to stop short. Diana nearly plowed into his back, stopping abruptly before stepping around him in irritation.

“Sweet Aphrodite,” she gasped in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!!! *insert evil laugh*
> 
> UP NEXT: Superman and Lex have a little run in at the ball and Bruce and Diana get busy in more ways than one. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**_Washington DC; June 8th, 22:31 EST_ **

Lois looked just like the cat who had eaten the proverbial canary, the mischievous grin plastered on her face not faltering in the least as she roamed around the ball room. She needed to talk to Clark right away but didn’t want to appear too obvious in seeking him out since he was in his uniform.

The whole world had linked her with Superman not long after his arrival in Metropolis and romance had blossomed, but she knew that a life built with Clark would be much easier to deal with than being Superman’s girlfriend. After revealing his real identity to her, Clark had wanted to distance her from Superman as much as possible in order to keep her safe. Now, Lois was nothing more than a good friend to Superman.

“Lo-Lo!” Flash yelled as he danced his way over to her, snapping his fingers at the upbeat music that filled the room. “Quite a bash, isn’t it?”

“It’s something else,” Lois replied. “Have you seen Superman?”

“Yah,” Flash said with a nod, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. “He’s over there somewhere talking to a couple of hot babes.”

A scowl swiftly formed on Lois’s face, not liking the idea of other women hitting on her man. She trusted Clark completely, knowing that the small-town farm boy had a pure moral compass and a heart of gold. It would never even cross his mind to cheat on her. These women, though, were another thing altogether. She knew how catty women could be.

“I’ll see you later, Flash,” she murmured with a frown, pushing past him.

Spotting the Man of Steel speaking to a couple of beautiful women, Lois began to weave her way through the crowd, more than anxious to talk to him and get him away from those women who kept touching him. Unfortunately, Lex Luthor had other ideas as he moved to intercept the famous reporter with a sly grin adorning his face.

“Lois,” Luthor greeted her with his usual natural charm. “You look ravishing as always.”

“Lex,” she coolly stated with a forced smile. She’d done well being able to avoid him for most of the evening, but her luck had just run out. “Are you enjoying yourself this evening?”

“I was,” he replied, glancing around at the people surrounding them. “Have you seen Wonder Woman? I was hoping to dance with her and talk her into coming in for another visit to LexCorp.”

“I don’t know,” Lois told him. “Maybe she stepped out for some fresh air. It’s quite overwhelming what with all the important people gathered here tonight.”

“Yah, I guess you’re right,” he muttered, unconvinced. “Care to dance with me?”

“Not really,” she uttered with a frown, wanting to get away from him so she could talk to Clark.

“Oh, come on, Lois,” he urged her, taking her hand. “One dance for old time’s sake won’t hurt. Besides, Kent ditched you already tonight.”

“It wasn’t his fault,” she bluntly said with a scowl. “He wasn’t feeling well so he went back to our hotel room.”

Lex smirked at her as he pulled her into his arms. “What is it? Can’t handle his liquor?”

“If your goal here is to bash Clark then I’m done,” she threatened him, pulling her hand out of his.

“Sorry,” he apologized without an ounce of sincerity as he pulled her back in towards him. “I enjoyed the article that you wrote about your visit to LexCorp. You put a very nice spotlight on our new robotics division.”

“Well, it was a very interesting tour,” she admitted. “You have some talented scientists on staff. I’d like to come back and do some interviews with your researchers for a follow up article.”

Luthor seemed to consider her suggestion, his lips finally curling at the corners. “I think that is a wonderful idea,” he decided with a nod. “The exposure would be phenomenal for LexCorp.”

“Great,” Lois said with a nod. “Get me the list of scientists I can talk to and we’ll set something up for me to come in again.”

“Excuse me…may I cut in?”

Luthor instantly stiffened at the sound of the all too familiar voice, his pride prickling with the intrusion by him of all people. “Superman,” he stiffly greeted him, his smile anything but warm. 

Superman looked defiantly at Luthor, neither shrinking away under the intense scrutinizing gaze of the other. The tension that abruptly snaked around them and slithered up their spines was nearly palpable. Lois grew rigid with worry, fearing what would happen between them. There was no love lost between the two men, especially knowing now that Luthor was secretly trying to end Superman.

“Lex,” Superman curtly responded, his eyes narrowing dangerously in silent warning.

“I’d say it’s a pleasure to see you, but we both know how you feel about me,” Luthor said, acting like the martyr.

“You can pretend to change and turn over as many new leaves as you’d like to, but I’ll never trust you…not even for one second, Lex,” Superman bluntly stated.

“I’m hoping I’ll be able to change your mind someday,” Lex said. “I would love nothing more than to form a partnership between the Justice League and LexCorp.”

“That will never happen as long as there is breath in my body,” Superman ground out.

A smug grin formed on Lex’s face as his hands slipped into his tux pants pockets, his dark eyes dancing with something that made Lois’s skin crawl. “Always a pleasure, Superman,” he replied, turning his attention to Lois Lane. “Lois, I’ll see what I can arrange, and I’ll be in contact with you.”

“Thank you, Lex,” she replied as Luthor walked away.

Superman watched as Luthor was swallowed up by the throngs of people surrounding them. “Come on,” Lois urged him, taking his hand in hers, tugging on it. “Let’s dance.”

“I’m sorry,” he muttered as he wrapped his arms around her.

Superman looked at her, once again overwhelmed with the well of emotions that always surged inside of him when he looked at her and tonight was no different. She looked breathtaking, making it more than difficult to take his eyes off her.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” he softly murmured so only she could hear as they danced.

“Yes, but I don’t mind hearing it again,” she said with a grin.

“You look so beautiful,” he told her with all the sincerity he felt, allowing the truth of his words to mirror in his blue eyes.

Lois felt a faint blush suffuse her cheeks. She wasn’t one to blush, but when it came to him, she couldn’t help it. He always made her feel so much better, so much more than she was. Yes, she was always confident and fierce and took no gruff from anyone, but he made her feel special and so loved.

“What was Lex talking about?” he asked. “You’re planning something again, aren’t you, Lois?”

“Just a follow up article to my visit to LexCorp,” she innocently revealed. “I’m going to interview some of his research staff.”

“And hopefully dig up something on whoever is trying to create this fake Kryptonite,” he quickly surmised.

“Well, if my interview does lead into the topic, I’m not going to shy away from it.”

“Of course not,” he dryly retorted. “I don’t like you going to LexCorp and snooping around, Lois. It’s too dangerous and you know it.”

“I know nothing of the sort and neither do you…well, technically we don’t know anything,” she corrected him. “Lex doesn’t know that we know and that’s all that matters right now, right?”

Clark’s blue eyes narrowed again, this time in mild confusion. Lois was trying to talk her away around, over, and under it just to get him to agree or at least not question her about it. He still didn’t like it. “I’m going with you.”

Lois shrugged a shoulder of indifference. “We’ll see.”

“We’ll see?”

“I know something you don’t know,” she taunted in a sing-song voice and bright gleam in her violet eyes, abruptly changing the subject on him.

Superman frowned as he studied her face, realizing that whatever she knew it was huge. “What is it?”

“Oh, I spotted a famous billionaire playboy discreetly escorting a certain Amazon princess from the ballroom about half an hour ago,” she revealed.

“No way,” Superman softly gasped. “Bruce and Diana snuck out together?”

“Yep,” she confirmed with a nod. “I believe we have finally completed our mission.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure!” she exclaimed, excitement still bubbling up inside of her. “Our two friends are probably ripping each other’s clothes off as we speak.”

Superman visibly grimaced with her words, momentarily squeezing his eyes closed to banish any mental images that might try to pop into his head. “Lois, please…they’re my best friends.”

“I’m telling you,” Lois continued. “They’re probably canoodling right now.”

“I believe you, Lois, but I still don’t want to think about what they may or may not be doing at this moment.”

“I know what I saw,” she insisted with a wicked grin. “There’s some wild bow-chick-a-wow-wow going on upstairs in the hotel at this moment.”

“Lois!” Clark hissed, wishing that she would change the subject.

“Don’t be such a prude,” she said with a chuckle, her expression turning thoughtful. “I wonder if Diana remembered to bring her lasso.”

Clark groaned, releasing Lois before turning and walking away from her. Diana was like his sister and Bruce his brother. While he was elated they were finally taking that next step, he did not now, nor did he ever want any details about their relationship, physical or otherwise.

Her lasso? He was never going to be able to get that image out of his head now.

**_Washington DC; June 8th, 22:46 EST_ **

Diana gasped sharply, hardly believing what she was seeing. She stood frozen as her stunned gaze travelled over her suite, taking everything in and trying to process it all. Glancing at Bruce, she could see that he was having as much difficulty as she was at that moment.

Deep red rose petals were scattered all over the cream-colored carpet like large drops of blood, a large bouquet of roses sitting on her nightstand. The covers of her bed had been drawn back, a dozen red roses resting on her pillow. The negligee she had brought to wear to bed was lying at the foot of the bed as if awaiting her arrival. A bottle of wine sat on a nearby table with two glasses and a plate of caviar.

It would’ve been very romantic if it hadn’t been done by a deranged stalker who had broken into her suite and invaded her privacy. She looked towards her closet to find he had gone through her things, her clothes and undergarments strewn all over the floor.

She slowly walked over to where her bag of toiletries was lying scattered all over the dressing table, a chill running straight through her. She reached out to pick up her hairbrush, her thumb repeatedly running over the bristles as her fury flamed hotter than the sun, her heart beginning to pound a little harder as she lost herself to her thoughts.

This was not something that she was used to dealing with. It left her feeling rattled, her privacy violated by some man. It stirred her resentment and ire as well as her determination to find this person and make him pay for his unsolicited invasion into her life.

She could feel Bruce moving behind her, probably looking for anything that might shed some light on the identity of her stalker. She began to gather up her toiletries to put them back in her bag, trying to get her mind off the fact that he had been in her suite and failing miserably.

It was next to impossible stopping the images of this unknown man touching her things from popping into her head. With those images came a bevy of emotions that assaulted her. She couldn’t help wondering what he had touched or caressed with his vile fingers, what he might have taken.

She wanted to burn everything that she had brought her, to forget that this night had even happened. What was supposed to have been a fun-filled weekend with her friends had been tainted and defiled by this arrogant excuse for a man who had invaded her life.

Bruce crouched down and gathered up her clothes from the floor, trying desperately to ignore the fact that he was holding Diana’s bra and panties in his hand. Diana was clearly affected by what this creep had done to her. She was trying her best to hide it, but he could see it in the way that she held herself.

It pained him to see what this madman had done to her. No one deserved this unwanted invasion into their privacy or their life, least of all her. “You’re not staying here tonight,” Bruce adamantly declared as he stood to his feet, his jaw clenched almost painfully with anger as he shoved her things into her overnight bag.

“Bruce, it’s okay,” she attempted to reassure him as she kept her focus on the dressing table, but it fell flat even to her ears. She didn’t sound the least bit convincing, forcing her to try again. “I’ll be fine here…I promise.”

“No, Diana,” he heatedly stated as he grabbed hold of her arms and forced her to look at him. The spark of ferocity permeated his cobalt glare, nearly scorching her with its heat. “This…this is not okay… _you_ …are not okay. You’re staying with me tonight.”

She pulled out of his grasp with a fierce scowl, taking a couple of steps back. “I’m not going to play your damsel in distress, Bruce,” she snapped, wrapping her arms around herself as if trying to hold herself together.

“I don’t want you to be,” he nearly yelled. “You are the strongest of all of us, Diana, but I’m not about to let you stay here tonight.”

Turning, he quickly threw the rest of her things into her overnight bag before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the suite. He wasn’t about to tell her that her admirer had written a message to her on her bathroom mirror with her own lipstick.

They took the elevator to the penthouse suite in tense silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Reaching their destination, Bruce led her inside, setting her bag down on one of the couches before turning and bolting the door. He never dreamed that her stalker would go to these lengths to get her attention, but it became all too real in that moment when he saw her room.

Diana folded her arms against her chest, her spine rigid as she turned to face him. “I’m not going to let this cretin win,” she growled. “I won’t run away from this by staying here with you tonight.”

Bruce pulled on his bowtie, letting it hang loosely around his neck as he stood with his back to the door. “You’re sure as hell not sleeping in your suite,” he countered. “There’s no predicting what else he might have done to your hotel room or the fact that he could try to break in again while you sleep.”

Diana swiftly closed the distance between them, seemingly carried on the wave of the fury simmering just beneath the surface. “And I will handle him if he does,” she shot back with a sneer. “I don’t need you to protect me, Bruce.”

“Someone has to because you seem dead set on getting yourself killed,” he angrily growled, refusing to back down in the face of her haughty anger.

“Are you saying that I’m needlessly reckless?” she demanded to know, blue eyes narrowing.

“If the shoe fits, princess,” he ground out.

“I’m not staying here with you,” she bit out, her hands balled into fists.

Bruce grabbed her arm as she attempted to walk past him towards the door right behind him, pulling her back into his arms. His mouth crashed into hers with a heated desire that refused to be ignored or silenced this time, his arms tightening their hold on her in a desperate attempt to keep her here with him.

Diana struggled against him but only briefly and not very hard. She could’ve easily broken free or broken him in two if she really wanted to, but she didn’t want to at that moment. She wanted him…all of him in every single way imaginable.

Bruce fingers found her hair as his other hand came to rest on the back of her head, holding her where he wanted her as he devoured her. He kissed her with a primal aggression…with a possessiveness that caused pleasure to course through her veins as sure as an electrical current.

She tilted her head, her lips separating and beckoning for more of him. He readily obeyed her request, his tongue sliding sensually against hers and eliciting a throaty groan from her. She nipped and teased his bottom lip as his fingers tangled deeper in her hair as if holding on for dear life.

Her hands slipped inside of his tux jacket, pushing it down his shoulders to his forearms and effectively trapping his arms inside of it as she pushed him against the door. She pressed her body against his as she kissed him with the same hunger that he had kissed her, desire that had been restrained for too long finally being unleashed.

He growled low in his throat as he lifted his head away from the door, his need for her skyrocketing with the way she had him trapped inside his jacket against the door as well as the amazing way she was kissing him. The feel of her body against his was driving him crazy. He needed to touch her…to lose himself deep inside of her and finally make her his.

Bruce made quick work of his tux jacket, effectively escaping it much to Diana’s surprise as his arms snaked around her. Diana suddenly found her back being pushed up against the door, her chest heaving against his. She tilted her head back with a gasp as he ground his hips against hers, his mouth finding hers again in a heated rush.

Her fingers raked through his hair as his lips found her jaw, kissing a heated path to her ear. “Diana,” he huskily breathed in her ear, pausing to nip at her earlobe as his hand skated down to the slit in her dress. “I can’t fight it anymore…I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“Bruce,” she breathlessly murmured as his fingers lightly teased her thigh as if waiting for her consent. “I’ve wanted you too…and if you stop now, I will break both your arms.”

He chuckled against her throat as he caressed her sensitive skin with lips and tongue, his analytical mind trying to process the fact that this was actually happening. This wasn’t another dream. It wasn’t a fantasy as he kissed and caressed her.

His fingers eagerly slipped inside the slit of her dress to stroke along the back of her smooth thigh as he pushed the thin strap off her shoulder, more than anxious to remove her dress and feast on every single inch of her. His hand wandered up to her backside, stunned to find that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath her dress. He groaned something dark and throaty, a cross between a moan and a growl of pure lust. He wasn’t about to let her out of this room anytime soon if ever.

They kissed their way towards his bedroom, a trail of clothing left on the floor along the way. A pair of silver high heels here, black tux pants there…her aquamarine dress followed by his shirt, socks, and shoes. His boxer briefs didn’t stand a chance in the wake of a very aroused, very determined Amazon.

Reaching his bed, Bruce’s hands settled on her hips as he kissed her with a sweet desperation that demanded satisfaction. She was the only one who could provide it, the only one that he wanted and had wanted her for far too long. He kissed along her slender throat, Diana’s fingers finding his hair once more as his hot mouth found her breast. 

She held him against her chest as he suckled and teased and nipped at her sensitive flesh, her pleasure intensifying. She tilted her head back, her mouth falling open with the ecstasy pulsating through her entire body. Her hand found his hard length, gently wrapping her fingers around him and earning a throaty growl that sent a shiver racing up her spine.

Breaking the intimate contact, Diana gently pushed Bruce backwards to sit on the edge of the bed before climbing onto his lap with a predatory gleam in her eyes. Straddling his hips, she began a tortuous exploration of his body with her lips and tongue and teeth, taking her time to kiss along his chin and jaw that had taunted her for the last three and a half years that she had known him as Batman. 

She gently nipped and sucked down the length of his neck, his hands roaming over her back as he struggled to hang on to his rapidly fraying thread of control. He had no idea how she knew so much about pleasuring a man so adeptly, but he didn’t want to think about it at that moment. For now, he’d chalk it up to her being blessed by Aphrodite.

He gasped as she pressed her full breasts against his chest, rubbing against him and further driving him crazy. He swore if he wasn’t inside of her soon…

As if sharing his desperate need, Diana lowered herself over him, his heart hammering wildly against his breastbone in response to her as his chest heaved. His fingers dug deeply into her hips, finding himself completely enveloped inside of her, overwhelmed by the powerful sensations bombarding him. He had wanted this for so very long with her and now they were finally here, sharing in desire that had been steadily building since that first meeting.

She paused to press her forehead against his, her hands gently caressing the back of his neck as she fought to control her erratic breathing. “Bruce…” she panted his name, swallowing hard against the sudden well of emotions that being with him like this created inside of her.

“My princess,” he murmured, tilting his head and slowly brushing his lips against hers, his hands taking their time to explore what he’d only been able to dream about these last three years.

His whole body was tense with the overwhelming need to move his hips, to push himself even deeper within her, but he wanted to give her time to adjust to his intrusion into her body, wanting her to be in control of her first time. He’d thoroughly ravish her later.

Diana slowly began to raise her hips, lowering herself in the same leisurely pace that was making his head spin. She was going to enjoy every single moment of this, imprinting every feeling, every moan and gasp, every caress of his hands on her body. 

The feel of him repeatedly stroking her was more amazing than anything she could’ve ever dreamed of experiencing. Knowing it was him that she was sharing this sensual intimacy with only made it that much more staggering to her.

She moaned his name like a pleading prayer, crying out her pleasure when he thrust up into her on her downward stroke. Her fingers pressed deeper into his shoulders as if holding onto him for dear life, his mouth trailing hot kisses along her throat and collarbone as she ground her hips against his.

A growl reverberated in Bruce’s chest as she rocked against him, increasing her tempo. Her head fell back as pleasure unlike anything she’d ever known before shot through her, her climax hitting her hard and fast. Her walls clamped down hard around him, a cry torn from his throat as he drove up into her a few more times.

She found herself being propelled into a second orgasm as he released himself deep inside of her, his hot seed filling her full. Gasping and panting, she slumped against him, her forehead coming to rest on his shoulder as she struggled to regain some measure of control over her body once more.

Bruce ran his fingers through her damp hair, pushing it off her shoulder to kiss along her collarbone as he rubbed her back. He only allowed her a few moments of reprieve before lifting her up and flipping her over onto her back on the bed, desperate to make love to her.

She smiled up at him, a warm afterglow encompassing every single inch of her. Her fingers lovingly brushed his hair from his forehead as he began to kiss down her chest and abdomen before kissing his way back up to her lips, showing her how much he wanted her. She arched her back, drawing her knees closer to her body, praying that this night with him would never end.

**_Washington DC; June 9th, 03:44 EST_ **

Diana began to stir in her sleep, sighing with a warm contentment that pervaded every inch of her. She sleepily stretched, acutely aware of the pleasant stiffness that consumed her body. It caused the corners of her lips to curl, more than thrilled with the unexpected change in her relationship with Bruce. 

She immediately curled up on her side with a drowsy smile, her hand instinctively reaching out for him only to find his side of the bed empty and the sheet cool to the touch. She opened her eyes with a frown, searching the darkness of the room for him.

She couldn’t help the pang of concern that instantly rose up inside of her, wondering where he had gone or what had taken him away from her in the middle of the night like this. She hoped that he hadn’t run away, finally giving themselves to each other only for him to end up regretting it. That wasn’t something that she could bear after experiencing such passion.

“Bruce?” she tentatively called as she sat up, holding the sheet against her chest.

Silence and darkness were her only response as she waited with growing impatience. She was about to get out of bed to look for him when she heard the door to the suite quietly open and close. “Bruce?” she called again, ready to attack if it wasn’t him. After what had happened in her suite, she wasn’t taking any chances.

“I’m right here, princess.”

The familiar baritone voice carried through to the bedroom like a soothing balm, his shadow drawing near to her. He paused beside his side of the bed, stripping off all of his clothes before climbing into bed beside her. She laid back in bed, instantly curling up against him as his arm wrapped around her and drew her closer to him.

“Where did you go?”

Her voice sounded small and worried and she hated it. He knowingly rubbed her back in response. “I went back to your suite to collect evidence and see if your stalker had returned.”

“Did he?”

“No, it doesn’t look like it,” he told her, tilting his head down to kiss her forehead as if sensing her apprehension. 

“Thank, Hera,” she whispered.

“Are you okay?” he asked, worry lacing his voice.

“Yah…I’m fine,” she thoughtfully murmured, lost in her conflicted thoughts.

Bruce stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, relishing the feel of her feminine frame pressed along the length of his body—her breasts pressed against his side, her leg hooked over his, her silken hair splayed over his shoulder and her fingers lightly caressing the scars that marred his chest.

“Were you able to find any clues?”

“I don’t know yet,” he confessed with a frown. “I’ll have to run tests on the evidence I collected, but I have a feeling it’s not going to reveal anything. He’s been very careful about covering his tracks up till now. I have a feeling he’s not going to reveal anything about himself until he’s absolutely ready. That’s why you have to be very careful, Diana. He’s going to continue to up his game. There’s no telling what he’ll try next. He’s already proven to be very bold.”

He felt her shiver against him, causing him to tighten his hold on her. He knew it wasn’t fear that she felt. Diana was not a fearful person by nature, especially when it came to herself or her own well-being. She always put everyone else’s safety far above her own.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I just keep thinking about this stranger breaking into my room and going through my things,” she confessed. “I know it sounds strange, but I feel so violated in a way.”

“No, it’s not strange at all,” he reassured her, rolling onto his side to face. He wanted to be able to see her face and to look into her eyes. “You have every right to feel that way, Diana. This man touched your things and violated your privacy. I’d be worried if you weren’t upset by it.”

“If he wants to come after me, let him,” she said. “What I don’t want is for him to hurt anyone else because of me.”

“I don’t want him going after you at all, Diana,” he stated with an angry growl to his voice.

She gave him a soft smile, her left hand coming to rest against his jaw as she lost herself in his piercing blue eyes. “I’m so glad I decided to stay here with you tonight,” she whispered.

He returned her smile with one of his own as he took her hand from his face to kiss her palm. “I’m not sure I gave you much of a choice,” he huskily admitted, his intense gaze never leaving her face as he continued to slowly plant kisses along her wrist and up her forearm.

Her eyes fluttered closed with a gasp as he released her arm, his hand coming rest on her backside. He pulled her body flush against him, allowing her to feel just how badly he wanted her again. Her breath caught in her throat as his hand slipped down to grip her thigh, pulling her knee up over his hip and further pressing his pelvis against hers.

“Bruce…” she groaned his name, taking on a pleading note as she ground her hips against his.

She gasped sharply as he repeatedly stroked the length of her thigh, his lips finding hers in a slow-burning kiss. He kissed her deeply, savoring the closeness and the taste of her that still danced on his tongue like honey and warm sunshine. Even though they had only been together a couple of times tonight, he already found he couldn’t get enough of her, his hunger for her only growing more demanding. 

Each time he touched her…kissed her…made love to her seemed better than the last if that was even possible. He’d never experienced anything quite like it before in his entire life. It left him wondering if this was what real love was actually like, the kind of love that his parents had shared. It made him want it even more, to hold on to it and never let it go…never let her go.

His hand slipped between them, wrapping around his member and guiding himself into her. Both gasped with gratification as he slowly began to work himself deeper and deeper inside of her, their union bringing them both more pleasure and contentment than either could ever begin to express with mere words.

“Please…Bruce,” Diana gasped, her voice taking on a breathy quality that he adored.

He moved his hips, rocking against her and pushing himself further within her warm, wet depths. Her hand settled on his backside, keeping him close to her as she kneaded his flesh. She could feel her pleasure steadily building in her core, her body pulsating, her heart racing, and blood singing.

His large hand found her breast, his thumb and forefinger tugging and pinching and earning a breathless cry. She begged him to never stop as they pressed their foreheads against each other, sharing the same breath as moist flesh stroked and caressed.

Pleasure soared as passion burned hotter and hotter, the slow steady build creating a hazy fog that consumed them. Neither knew where one ended and the other began as bodies moved of their own accord, rhythm lost as movements became instinctual… desperate and primal as they drove each other towards that pinnacle.

His hand came to rest on her thigh, holding it in a bruising grip as he moved his hips with wild abandon. He pushed her knee further up his body, opening more of her up for him. She responded with a rake of her fingernails over his back, causing him to arch with the pleasure mingled with pain that was dizzying and mind-blowing at the same time.

His entire body seized as he exploded inside of her, her body bowing as her release was finally realized. They clung to one another as they trembled, struggling to catch their breaths. He gently lowered her leg but didn’t pull out of her just yet.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck as he stroked her hair as they held one another close, neither of them wanting to ever leave this room or deal with what they knew awaited them outside of these walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, there you go, guys! They finally gave in. Let's hope it lasts... *insert evil laugh*
> 
> UP NEXT: Diana attends the government meeting, Bruce is interrogated by his sons, and Killer Croc runs into someone unexpected. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**_Washington, DC; June 9th, 08:03 EST_ **

Bruce and Diana laid curled up in the spacious bed of his penthouse suite, Bruce’s chest pressed against her back with their legs tangled. They’d gotten snatches of sleep here and there, but not nearly enough for the aggressive activity that they had participated in for a good portion of the night.

It had been better than either could have ever imagined, something that neither would ever forget no matter what the future held for them. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts, both unable to stop thinking about the dramatic turn of events that had radically changed everything for them. They knew there was no going back. A line had been crossed, one that could never be erased or forgotten.

“So…what do we do now?” Diana softly asked, staring at their joined hands lying on the bed before her. She didn’t want to leave this bed or this cocoon of happiness and contentment that they had made for themselves here, fearing that they’d never have it again.

There was a prolonged silence with no response from her lover that had Diana’s stomach churning with a sudden surge of dread. If he walked away from this now…away from her. She didn’t want to think about it. Thankfully, she didn’t have a chance to consider it as she suddenly found herself on her back, her lover’s muscular body hovering above her and trapping her against the mattress.

“I have no idea,” he admitted, “but I know that I can’t let you go.”

She gave him a dazzling smile, her blue eyes sparkling like diamonds as she gazed up at the very handsome man on top of her. “That’s good because I’d really hate to have to castrate you,” she replied with a wicked grin as her hand lazily traced down his chiseled abs to take him into her hand. “Last night was incredible in every way imaginable and the thought of you doing this with someone else is not acceptable.”

Bruce sucked in a breath as she deliberately stroked and squeezed him, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head with the current of desire coursing through him. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing that I kind of like you then,” he huskily uttered as his fingers curled into the sheets beneath them, clutching them with a growing need that demanded to be sated all over again.

Diana chuckled as she continued to stroke him, knowing exactly what she was doing to her lover. “I kind of like you too.”

“Good,” he murmured. “Glad we at least got that part figured out.”

His mouth crashed into hers, his hips bucking in response to her velvet touch. He began to devour her, kissing her with a desperate hunger that demanded to be satisfied. Releasing her hold on him, she lifted her legs and wrapped them high up around his rib cage, flipping him over onto his back and taking over.

His hands immediately threaded through her raven mane, holding her hair back away from her face. She was so breathtakingly beautiful it nearly made him ache inside. He still couldn’t believe that she was here with him. It made no sense at all and yet he couldn’t deny what he felt inside for her.

“I wish we could just stay here,” she softly said as she peered down at him.

“I know…me too,” he confessed. 

“What did he do in my bathroom in my suite?” she suddenly asked, taking him by surprise.

Bruce grew tense with her question, wishing that she hadn’t asked. “How do you know that he did something?” he tentatively questioned her.

“I could tell by the look on your face that you’d found something in my bathroom that had upset you,” she revealed. “You looked like you wanted to rip his head off. Besides that, my lipstick is missing.”

He released a sigh, knowing that he couldn’t hide anything from her. “He wrote a message on your mirror in your lipstick.”

“What was it?”

“We will meet again soon my beautiful princess,” he informed her.

Diana was silent for several moments, rubbing her thumb against his wrist. “I’m not going to run away from this and I’m not going to take a leave of absence so don’t bother asking me to.”

“I know,” he replied.

“Still, I wouldn’t mind staying here with you forever.”

Bruce chuckled softly, raising his head and his lips traveling along the length of her jaw. “Unfortunately, you have a meeting in an hour.”

“Me?” she repeated in shock. “You’re supposed to be there too, Bruce Wayne.”

“No, Batman is supposed to be there,” he corrected her as he lifted his head to kiss her again.

She pulled her head back, glaring at him and denying him what he wanted. “You aren’t coming?”

“No, I’ve got evidence from your suite that I need to sift through,” he revealed. “Besides, you don’t need me to be there. It’s just a meeting defining King Faraday’s duties as well as our responsibilities. You can fill me in on the details later. Right now, I’ve got a stalker to catch before he gets his hands on you.”

“I’ll break his hands before he can get a chance to touch me,” she told him.

“I know you will, but I can’t take the chance of him doing something to you to keep you from defending yourself,” he countered. “He already tried it last night. I’m not taking that risk again. No one gets to touch you but me.”

The corner of her lips quirked, her mouth finding his in a toe-curling kiss. “I appreciate that, but I can still handle him,” she reminded him, brushing her nose against his before climbing off him and out of bed, leaving him wanting more.

Bruce groaned with the loss of contact with her, not appreciating the state of arousal she had left him in. He climbed out of bed as well, deciding that he wasn’t done with her yet. He stalked towards her, coming up behind her and sweeping her up into his arms with a cry of surprise from his Amazon princess.

“Bruce!”

“You can’t turn me on and leave me anymore, Diana,” he growled as he stalked towards the bathroom with her in his arms. “You’ve done that to me far too many times in the past. It’s not going to happen again.”

Diana’s lilting laughter rang through the suite as he kicked the bathroom door closed with his foot. A throaty moan was heard coming from the bathroom, the sound of the shower starting up following. Before she could fully register what he had in mind, Diana found herself being pressed up against the glass wall of the shower, a very aroused and very determined Bruce pressed against her back.

He grabbed hold of her hips with a possessive growl, his mouth finding her ear. “I’m going to make certain that you have trouble concentrating during the meeting,” he murmured in her ear before sucking on the lobe.

**_Washington, DC; June 9th, 09:02 EST_ **

Diana rushed into the conference room of the hotel with a sheepish expression gracing her face. She hooked a raven curl behind her ear, hoping and praying to Aphrodite that Bruce hadn’t left any marks on her body that she’d have to explain. That was a conversation she was not looking forward to having with anyone, especially Kal.

She slipped into one of two empty chairs at the table, everyone’s eyes on her as she quickly reached for the pot of coffee sitting on the table before her. John leaned over, the back of his hand hiding his mouth. “Didn’t expect you to be the last one here, Rookie,” he teased.

Diana dipped her head in embarrassment, feeling an unwanted warmth suffusing her cheeks as she poured herself a cup of coffee. “I, uh, overslept,” she murmured, not making eye contact with anyone.

“Right,” John replied with a knowing grin.

She glanced over at him, noticing that he looked rather exhausted himself this morning. “Long night?”

He flashed her a cocky grin as he reached for his cup of coffee. “You got that right.”

Diana chuckled softly as she shook her head, relieved that everyone seemed to have settled into their own conversations around the table once more. She couldn’t help but notice that Kal had a goofy grin on his face, no doubt the result of a passionate night spent with a certain Daily Planet reporter. It seemed she wasn’t the only one who had had a rather eventful night.

She took a pastry from the platter before sitting back in her seat and taking a long sip of her coffee. The caffeine that assaulted her was a welcome effect that was most definitely needed. While she was disappointed that Bruce wasn’t here at the meeting, she understood his need to return to Gotham to continue his investigation.

Taking another sip, Diana turned her attention towards Kal. He glanced at her but didn’t fully meet her gaze. She could’ve sworn she saw a blush on the Kryptonian’s face as he rubbed the back of his neck. She couldn’t for the life of her figure out what was wrong with him that he wouldn’t fully look at her or acknowledge her presence.

“Kal, are you all right?” she softly asked.

“Um, yah…I’m great,” he attempted to assure her, averting his eyes. “How are you?”

“I’m wonderful…thanks,” she replied with a smile.

Superman rubbed his eyes, keeping his head tilted slightly away from her. “Glad to hear it,” he muttered, his tone completely unconvincing.

“Kal, are you sure you’re okay?” she pressed. “Did something happen last night that I missed?”

“Oh, no…not at all…not a thing,” he insisted, clearing his throat as he quickly reached for his glass of ice water. “It was a great party…went long into the night.”

“Did you stay for the whole event?”

“What? No…no,” he said, clearly nervous about something as he stared at the table. “I ended up calling it a night around eleven.”

“Is Lois okay?” she discreetly asked, making sure she kept her voice low so that no one else but he could hear her.

“Great…completely fine…better than ever,” he quickly reassured her.

Diana sat back in her seat with a frown, trying to figure out why Kal was acting so nervous. Before she could ask him anymore questions, King Faraday stood to his feet and called the meeting to order. “I’m going to assume that Batman isn’t going to grace us with his presence so let’s get this meeting started. I’m sure you all have more important things to attend to, so I’ll try to keep this meeting short and sweet.”

“Thank you,” Flash mumbled, kicked back in his chair with a platter of pastries on his lap. It was obvious that he wasn’t about to share his stash with anyone. Luckily there was another platter on the other end of the large conference table.

Diana shot him a glare that had Flash sitting up right in his seat like an obedient student. She turned to give Faraday her full attention, a smile lighting her face. “Please, proceed Agent Faraday.”

“Please, you can all forego the formalities,” he told them. “Call me King. I want you all to feel comfortable with me. Just consider me one of the team members.”

“Oh, yah?” Flash said between bites. “What powers do you bring to the table, big guy?”

King looked slightly taken aback by his directness, but quickly tucked it away. “Well, besides my military training and skills, I have a plethora of government intel and ties that could possibly be at your disposal depending on how we want to go about this, but we’re going to have to build a bridge of trust between us. I have to admit that is quite hard to do when Batman refuses to show up.”

Diana instantly bristled with his tone. “Batman had important business that he had to attend to in Gotham,” she curtly informed him. “He asked me to keep him appraised of the details of our meeting here today. He also plans on meeting with you personally in the near future to ensure a good working relationship between all of us.”

King stared at her for a long minute, neither looking away. “Ooo…kay…thank you for that,” he awkwardly replied with a nod. “Now that that is settled, why don’t I start by outlining what the government has asked me to do as your liaison.”

Diana glanced around the room, noticing on Flash was more interested in the pastries than the meeting. John was only half listening, his mind obviously still on Vixen. As a former Marine, he probably would be the best one to connect with Faraday out of all of them.

She looked over at Kal who was studying her. He quickly looked away, his cheeks tinged pink as he ducked his head. She frowned at him, her forehead wrinkling with confusion as well as frustration for the Kryptonian’s unusual behavior. She’d have to corner him later to get some answers from him about why he was acting so strangely.

J’onn was staring at King Faraday, attention solely on the agent, but she couldn’t help but notice the slight quirk at the corner of his lips. She had a strong feeling that he knew of the change in her relationship with Bruce last night. It caused her own cheeks to grow warm with the thought. It wasn’t something that they wanted to get out until they figured out how they were going to go about this.

“Your secret is safe with me, Diana.”

The unexpected sound of J’onn voice in her head caused a subtle smile to form on her lips. “Thank you, J’onn.”

No more words were necessary at that moment. She knew that he was happy for them as evidenced by the slight smirk on his face. She was beginning to wonder who else knew. Did John know? He obviously hadn’t believed her when she had said that she had overslept. She’d have to ask Bruce later to see what he thought.

Her stomach sunk as she began to wonder if maybe Kal knew about her and Bruce, but she quickly dismissed it. There was no way he could know. They had been very discreet when they had left the ballroom…at least she was pretty sure they had been. Her head had been spinning and she could barely see or make her body cooperate at that moment, so she probably wasn’t the best one to ask how discreet they had actually been.

They’d been careful when they had gone first to her suite and then to his penthouse suite, making sure that no one saw them. She was certain that Bruce had temporarily disabled the security cameras to make sure they weren’t recorded entering a suite together. He was too paranoid not to have done something like that.

She really needed to talk to Bruce, but first she had a certain Kryptonian to corner.

**_Batcave; June 9th, 13:10 EST_ **

Sitting before his Cray computer system, Bruce typed in the results of the tests that he had run on all the evidence that he had collected from Diana’s suite. As he had predicted, none of it had resulted in anything of importance or that could shed any light on who was behind this.

He had checked the security footage from the ball, finding nothing. Her stalker had obviously created some sort of loop to keep anyone from seeing his visit with Diana. He had even checked the entire list of staff that had served at the ball, all of them legitimate and unlikely to be her stalker. He must have been waiting and watching, inserting himself into the ball at the right moment.

He wished that he could’ve gotten a blood sample from Diana at the time that she had been drugged, but she had managed to metabolize the drug too quickly. It would’ve been a moot point by the time they had arrived at her suite to even bother getting one.

He was certain it had been some sort of paralyzing agent, one that had affected her vision and hearing enough that she hadn’t been able to give him very much information about the man who had touched her. He looked down to find his fingernails biting into the palms of his hands as he thought about this vile human being laying a single finger on her.

He had been right there, so very close to her. He had drugged her, touched her and talked to her. He could’ve done something else to her during that handful of minutes that he had left her. He was going to have to be more careful. He couldn’t let her be alone like that again, but he knew that was going to be next to impossible.

There was no way that she would ever consider taking a leave of absence or go on a mission with a teammate if it was something she could handle just as easily by herself. There was also no way that he could be by her side at every minute of every day until this guy was caught.

He had his hands full as it was with the Metro Tower’s construction as well as Killer Croc running rampant. On top of that, he had to find this stalker before he fully got his hands on Diana. He shuddered to think of what this maniac would try next.

It had been very brash of him to infiltrate a Presidential Ball full of government officials as well as the founding members of the Justice League. The security around there had been tight, making him wonder how this man had managed to get inside like he had.

Bruce was beginning to think that this stalker wasn’t necessarily part of the civilian staff on the Watchtower. While it was still a possibility that he wasn’t ruling out, he was starting to believe that this man was simply using one of the staff members as a means to an end.

He rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb as he considered this new theory. It was one that made more sense to him. He’d gone through the list of Charlies working on the Watchtower and none of them proved to be a suspect. Either they weren’t even on the Watchtower at the time of the incidences or they didn’t have the financial means.

He knew that Charlie was likely a fake name being used, but then again, he couldn’t rule anything out. He growled to himself, furious that he was no closer to finding this maniac then he had been since she first started receiving those mysterious notes that were becoming more demanding and threatening with every passing day.

“What are you working on?”

Bruce sat up in his chair with the sound of his son’s voice. “Diana has a stalker.”

“Are you sure it isn’t you?” Tim quipped with a laugh.

“No, it’s not me,” Bruce bit out. “This isn’t a laughing matter. There’s a man out there who wants her for himself.”

“Okay…” Tim drawled. “It still sounds like you but go on.”

“I don’t stalk women, Tim,” Bruce ground out.

“No, you just love them from afar and refuse to do anything about it.”

Bruce released a ragged breath of frustration. “Don’t you have homework to do or something?”

“No, I did it already,” he countered. “Let me help. Maybe I can help you find out who this stalker is.”

“Who has a stalker?”

Bruce rubbed his forehead as Dick walked up the platform steps. He didn’t want anything about him and Diana to get out, but he had a feeling it was about to especially since Dick had helped cover Gotham for him last night so he could be in Washington DC with Diana.

“Diana has a stalker,” Tim informed him.

“Isn’t it Bruce?” he asked.

“Funny,” Bruce growled. “You two clowns can leave now.”

“Whoa, hold on their o’ dad of mine,” Dick said, holding his hands up. “It was just a joke. Sounds like someone is a wee bit jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” Bruce maintained.

“Well, you’re definitely not happy about it,” Tim commented. “You’re all tense and scowly.”

“He always looks like that,” Dick added.

“Yah, but it’s worse today,” Tim decided. “He looks more intense and angrier. Did something happen?”

“Yes, but you’re not helping,” Bruce firmly replied. “I need to know what happened last night on patrol.”

“Didn’t you read the report I filed?” Dick asked.

“Yes, but I want to hear it from you,” Bruce told him. “No Killer Croc sighting?”

“None,” Tim said. “Not even a peep.”

“That’s strange,” Bruce murmured. “Something’s wrong. It’s been nearly five days since we last saw him.”

“Yah, since I kept him from nearly killing you and you sent me home for it,” Tim grumbled with a scowl.

Dick bit at his bottom lip, hoping to stay out of this argument. He’d been there far too many times himself with Bruce over the years. He wasn’t about to get into the middle of this one. It was something that Tim and Bruce were going to have to work out for themselves.

Tim looked to his older brother for support, but Dick merely shook his head. “Thanks a lot,” Tim groused.

“We have to find him soon,” Bruce stated, ignoring the boys. “There haven’t been anymore bodies found with Croc’s signature which means he’s either ramping up for a big kill or something has happened to him.”

“You almost sound worried about him,” Dick noticed.

“I am,” he confessed. “He’s been mutating for some reason and he can’t seem to help it or control it. When he attacked me this last time, I saw something in his eyes. It was almost like he was pleading with me to help him.”

“That does sound odd even for Croc,” Dick agreed.

“He’s not in his right mind…even more so than usual for him,” Bruce said. “He needs help and I intend to get it for him.”

“So, what do we do now?” Tim asked. “Are you going to go undercover again?”

Bruce’s cell phone went off at that moment, interrupting them. His lips twitched slightly when he saw who was contacting him. “Hi…how did it go?”

Dick and Tim looked at each other, both noticing how he immediately relaxed, an almost smile forming on his face. He actually appeared happy. To anyone else watching him, they probably wouldn’t have noticed the change in him, but to Dick and Tim it was monumental.

“You can fill me in on the details later,” he told her. “No, I didn’t find out anything new. There were no fingerprints or hair follicles left behind. I’m afraid this is far from over…I’ll find him.”

Bruce wished that he could talk to her in private or actually see her, but this was going to have to do for now. He cast a fleeting sidelong glance at his two sons who were listening intently, both with eyes wide with fascination. He knew he wasn’t going to get away without being fully interrogated about this. He had hoped to keep his relationship with Diana a secret for a while longer, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen.

“No, I’ll be busy trying to track down Killer Croc tonight,” he continued. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow morning at the meeting…yah, me too…bye.”

He set his phone down, returning to his typing and fully ignoring the two boys standing there gaping beside him. He was not about to answer any of their questions no matter what they did or said. He began pulling up all the pictures that he’d taken of Diana’s suite, putting them up side by side on all the screens before him in hopes of finding something that he had missed.

“So…you’re not going to say a word about it?” Dick prodded. “You’re just going to sit there like nothing happened, aren’t you?”

“Pretty much,” he bluntly stated, his scrutinizing gaze studying the picture he’d taken of Diana’s bathroom and the message her stalker had left on her mirror.

Dick couldn’t begin to contain his laughter at his father’s arrogance. “You and Wonder Woman,” he excitedly said. “All I have to say is that it’s about damn time.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Bruce stoically maintained as he enlarged the picture in hopes of finding something.

“Yah, I agree with Dick,” Tim chimed in. “It’s about time. You’re practically boyfriend and girlfriend already. Might as well make it official and reap the benefits.”

Bruce released an impatient breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose, counting down from ten in an effort to remain in control of the patience he was rapidly losing at that moment. “There is nothing to discuss—end of story.”

“Okay, fine…be that way then…deny it all you want,” Dick told him with an amused shake of his head, “but we know what we saw when you answered your phone, the way your whole expression shifted from angry to almost happy. It was very telling, Bruce…very telling indeed.”

“You don’t even know who I was talking to on the phone,” Bruce stated.

“Didn’t need to,” Dick responded. “Your whole demeanor told us everything we needed to know.”

“We have work to do or have you forgotten already,” he reminded them, his voice more Bat than Bruce at that moment. “If you’re going to help, then stay. If you’re just going to try to analyze my love life, then you both can leave.”

“Hey, we’re happy for you if you finally got your head on straight about Diana,” Dick said. “Just make sure you don’t do anything to screw it up. You’re be next to unbearable to be around…I mean more so than usual for you.”

“I won’t,” Bruce adamantly stated. “Now, let’s get to work.”

**_Gotham; June 10th, 01:02 EST_ **

A steady rain shower fell over Gotham, the heavy drops pounding mercilessly against the city. They splashed, bouncing off the asphalt and concrete, creating large puddles. Thunder rolled in the distance, rumbling that seemed to make the ground vibrate as lightning streaked across the sky.

In a dark alley, a sewer cover scraped across the asphalt as it slid out of place. A scaly hand with claws lifted up out of the sewer, pulling the rest of his body out of his dank home. He needed to feed again, his hunger becoming too overpowering to ignore any longer.

It had all started three months ago after wandering into an area of the sewer on the south side of Gotham, an area that he had never ventured into. Unfortunately, that particular area had been contaminated with toxic waste, dumped there by one of LexCorp’s research facilities.

Ever since he inhaled its fumes and drank from the contaminated cesspool, he’d been undergoing mutations that he couldn’t begin to control. Instead of evolving, he was regressing, becoming more animal…more reptilian than human. He was rapidly losing himself and he knew it.

He had tried to control his appetite, but it was proving too difficult to ignore, leading to horrific feeding frenzies that only seemed to be escalating by the week. He knew that he was losing that part of him that was human, the higher brain functions and thought processes that set humans apart from animals.

He was losing his very soul and it terrified him.

Climbing out of the sewer, Killer Croc glanced around, peering through the darkness that surrounded him with blood red eyes, his nostrils flaring as the rain poured down around him. Water trailed over his reptilian skin, down his snout and dripped from his chin.

He needed to eat, hungered and thirst for flesh and blood. He’d managed to gain somewhat of a foothold on his sanity the last few days, attempting to temper the beastly hunger within, but it had become too strong once again. His sanity was slipping through his grasp as the beast reemerged stronger than ever before.

His hands curled into fists as he began to stalk down the alley in search of his prey, nostrils continually flaring as his tongue slipped out to lick his lips. He’d gotten a sniff of the Batman the other night and he was anxious to feast on his bones. With any luck, he would find him tonight and finish what he had started.

Lightning streaked across the sky again, casting an eerie flash of light across his mutated scales, his tale scraping along the ground. He paused in his step as he raised his arm to cover his eyes, not liking the light that momentarily blinded him. He preferred the darkness, but the drive for food had brought him up out of his murky home.

Breathing heavily, Croc slowly worked his way down the street, his gleaming red eyes constantly sweeping the area for any sign of Batman. He was growing desperate to get his hands on him. Hunger gnawed at his insides, driving every single step he took.

He shook his head as he tried to remain focused on his task, but his thoughts were growing more jumbled with every passing day, making it more than difficult to form coherent thoughts. Deep down, he knew that he was transforming, becoming more animal than man. He was losing himself and he didn’t know how to stop it.

What little was left of the man inside of him wanted to find Batman to help him, to make him reverse what was happening to him. The animal in him wanted to feast on him and end him.

He needed to get away from here…find a way to save himself before he lost his humanity forever. If only he hadn’t gone to that part of the sewer system. He growled low in his throat, his chest heaving with anger over the changes that were taking place inside of him. It was all beyond his control and it infuriated him.

He stalked down the street, staying in the shadows as he searched for his next meal. He was still with it enough to know that trying to find Batman in a city as large as Gotham was going to be next to impossible, but he wasn’t going to give up.

If he was going down, he was taking Batman down with him.

He suddenly heard the sound of distant voices approaching, causing him to freeze in his steps. He drew further back into the shadows in order to conceal his presence as he waited for his next meal to arrive. It would hold him over until he could get his claws on Batman. 

He was going to take his time with the Dark Knight once he finally had him at his mercy, drawing out his suffering for as long as possible before finally ending him once and for all. It was going to be a meal that he was going to take his time relishing. 

He crouched low to the ground as he waited, the voices growing louder. His lips curled as he sniffed at the air, his stomach growling in response. This was going to be his best meal yet. He licked at his lips as he prepared to spring on the unsuspecting couple turning the corner now.

“Are you sure you don’t mind, Jay?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” he told her. “I can’t wait to meet your parents.”

She sighed in reluctant acceptance, tightening her hold on his arm as they made their way down the seemingly deserted street. “I just hope that you like them.”

“Don’t be so worried, Bridget,” he said. “I love you. I’m sure we’ll get along great.”

“If you say so,” she replied with a sigh, her voice filled with wariness. “I love you and I can’t wait to make a life with you.”

“Me too,” he said, leaning in and softly kissing her.

They were completely unaware of the deadly danger that waited for them several yards ahead as they continued to make plans for their future together. They laughed and kissed, trying to decide where they were going to live once they’d finally spoken with her parents about getting married.

Killer Croc lunged at them at that moment, causing the couple to cry out in fear. They stumbled backwards, Jay moving to stand in front of Bridget in order to protect her from the menacing beast looming before them. He was terrifying to behold, both of them frozen in place.

“Please…don’t…don’t hurt us,” Jay pleaded, holding his hand up in front of him.

Another growl rumbled in Croc’s chest as he stalked towards them with razor-sharp teeth bared. Just as he was about to attack his prey, an unexpected arrival stepped in, forcing him to stop. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Croc instantly froze with the familiar voice, turning towards the surprising arrival as the terrified couple ran away. Croc sneered, his chest heaving as he glowered at the newly arrived presence. “I’m going to tear you to shreds.”

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to pass on your offer,” he said. “I have other plans for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Who found Killer Croc? Me thinks there is definite trouble brewing for him!
> 
> UP NEXT: Bruce visits Diana in her quarters on the Watchtower; the stalker ups his game, and Bruce makes a decision about Luthor. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**_Batcave; June 10th, 04:03 EST_ **

Batman returned from patrol more than a little keyed up, fury and frustration teeming inside of him. He hadn’t been able to find any signs of Killer Croc anywhere in Gotham. It was as if he’d just disappeared off the face of the Earth and it deeply disturbed him. Something was seriously wrong here, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

He was still fuming over this stalker that was actively pursuing Diana. He was itching to get his hands on him and beat him senseless. This man had drugged her and spoken to her…touched her. God only knew what he would try next and yet he was no closer to discovering his identity. Going through all the computer and security systems at the ball and on the Watchtower had only proven this stalker’s intelligence and ability to cover his tracks.

He still wasn’t entirely convinced this man was working alone. At the moment, he needed to focus on those who had access to the transporter systems, but he couldn’t rule anything out as far as this stalker went. He couldn’t let his mind wander to those other possibilities right now. 

Heading to the changing area, Bruce began stripping off his uniform as his thoughts settled on the one person who always lingered in his mind despite his best efforts. Stepping into the shower, he found his need to see her growing stronger by the moment.

He didn’t like the idea of needing anyone…even her. Needing her meant relying on her which meant admitting that she had truly gained a foothold in his heart. If he lost her, it’d be just like losing his parents and his heart all over again. He knew that he couldn’t go through that for a second time.

He dipped his head as he allowed the hot water to sluice over him, considering going to the training room to burn off some of the tension that was coursing through him. He knew there was no way he was going to get much sleep tonight, not with the way that his brain refused to stop racing.

Getting out of the shower, Bruce quickly dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, heading to his Cray computer system to file his notes from patrol while it was still fresh in his mind. Settling into his chair, he brought up the computer system and began typing up his notes, but his thoughts were torn between patrol and Diana.

He had told Diana yesterday that he’d see her this morning at the Founders’ meeting, but he wasn’t sure that he could wait that long. He needed to see her now. He wanted to feel her feminine curves fully pressed along the length of his body, her soft skin against his.

He rubbed his face with his hands, a low growl escaping as he wrestled with what his body wanted and what his mind was demanding he do. He stared at his computer screens for several long moments before reaching forward and shutting his computer off.

Bruce quickly made his way to the changing area, donning a clean uniform as he did his best to ignore all the reasons why he shouldn’t go up there. By going to the Watchtower to see Diana, he could also investigate the transporter room staff to see what he could find out about the person who sent that box of chocolates to Diana’s quarters.

Appearing in Transport One, Batman stepped off the transporter pad to see Devan behind the controls. Batman nodded his head in acknowledgment, his white-lensed gaze boring straight into him as if trying to see inside of him to the secrets hidden within. 

Devan was one of a handful of civilian staff who had been on duty during the time frame that Diana was gone from her quarters, making him a definite suspect. He hadn’t had a chance to investigate all of those staff members yet, but now was as good a time as any. It gave his visit to the Watchtower a better purpose than just seeing Diana, one that his logical mind could more easily accept.

“Devan,” Batman rasped, causing the young man to instantly stiffen with sudden fear.

“Yes, sir,” Devan softly replied, afraid to move or breathe as he stared back into the cowled face of the terrifying Dark Knight of Gotham.

“Do you know anything about the anonymous letters and gifts that Wonder Woman has been receiving for the last couple of weeks from a secret admirer?”

“Nnn…no, sir,” Devan replied. “I didn’t even know she had a secret admirer.”

Batman studied him for a long moment, allowing his presence and proximity to have its desired effect on him as he closed the distance between them. “If you know anything about it, I need you to tell me.”

“I will…I swear…but I don’t know anything…honestly,” Devan stammered, breaking out into a cold sweat as his hands began to tremble.

Batman nodded again before turning and leaving without another word, Devan sinking back into his chair as he released a ragged breath. He was fairly certain that Devan wasn’t involved. He had clearly been stunned by the revelation that Diana had been receiving gifts from an anonymous admirer. He was going to have to talk to the others that were on duty during that time frame to ascertain who could’ve been behind it.

Batman silently made his way through the halls, passing a couple of civilian staff and a rookie Leaguer on his way up to the Founders’ personal floor. Getting into an elevator, he pushed a couple of buttons on the mini-computer on his gauntlet, shutting down the security feed on the restricted Founders’ floor.

Satisfied that he wouldn’t be seen, he quickly made his way to Diana’s quarters and punched in her secret code. He glanced down the hallway to make sure none of the other Founders were awake as the door slid open to allow him entrance. He immediately spotted her sleeping soundly in her bed as he stepped inside, the door silently sliding closed behind him.

She looked so beautiful as she slept, so peaceful and angelic. It was difficult to believe that she was really all his despite the vivid memories of making love with her the night before. It was something that he was still struggling to come to terms with. He felt such indescribable happiness being with her, a feeling that had escaped him for nearly thirty years. 

It wasn’t something that he was accustomed to experiencing. It caused dread to well inside of him, fear that she would be taken away from him. It was a feeling that he was always going to battle, something that he was going to have to learn to contend with.

Pulling his cowl and gauntlets off, Bruce silently made his way to her bed, carefully sitting down on the edge of it. He sat with his back to her, his head lowered and his hands between his knees as he stared at the floor, lost in his thoughts and the war being waged inside of him.

Diana stirred with the sudden shift of weight on the mattress. “Bruce?” Diana sleepily murmured in confusion, sitting up and running her fingers through her hair. “Are you all right?”

“Yah,” he softly muttered, not turning to face her. He never should’ve come here. It was pure weakness on his part to be so needy…to open himself up like this.

Diana leaned over, placing her hand on his back and pressing her forehead against his shoulder. “Something is obviously bothering you,” she pressed. “How was patrol?”

“Unsuccessful and infuriating,” he ground out, drawing a deep breath and releasing it slowly. “I didn’t know where to go so I came here.”

“Well, there’s plenty of room in here if you’d like to join me,” she offered as she gently caressed the nape of his neck.

She could feel how rigid his muscles were, his shoulders bunched with tension. There was far more going on than what he was telling her. She knew better than to push him too hard for answers, knowing that he would only open up so much and only when he was absolutely ready…which was sometimes never.

With a sigh, Bruce finally stood to his feet, making Diana worry that he was just going to walk out and not even look back. She was relieved when he began to strip off his uniform, leaving it scattered all over her floor. He stood nude beside her bed, gazing down at her with eyes darkened with a fierce storm of desire. She smiled softly at him as she scooted over, pulling the covers back for him. He slipped into bed next to her and laid on his back as he stared up at the ceiling, not touching her just yet. 

“What’s going on?” she asked him as she laid on her side studying him, a growing sense of apprehension tugging at the edges of her mind.

“I guess I…just had to see you,” he confessed, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with the truthful admission. He hated appearing vulnerable or weak even in front of the woman who had managed to capture his heart. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Diana smiled softly at him, her hand coming to rest against his jaw and forcing him to look at her. “I’m really glad you came,” she told him, leaning in and gently kissing him.

He felt a wave of contentment wash over him as he returned her kiss, savoring the feel of her next to him just like he’d imagined in the cave. It was something that he worried he’d become dependent on and yet he found that he craved even though they’d only been together one night. 

He knew it probably sounded ridiculous, but she had already managed to change something inside of him…something that he was struggling to understand. She had shown him love and acceptance unlike anything he’d ever experienced before, awakening things inside of him long thought dead and gone.

Turning to face her, Bruce pressed his forehead against hers as they just held one another, savoring the intimate contact they now shared. “Were you able to find Croc?” she gently prodded, knowing that something had him worked up inside…something that refused to let him rest.

“No,” he admitted. “He’s disappeared, and I have no idea where he went to.”

“Maybe he’s gone deeper underground,” she suggested. “That would be good for Gotham, wouldn’t it?”

“No, he’s mutating at an alarming rate, and I have no clue why,” he informed her. “Something is very wrong with him. I have to find him before he hurts anymore people or himself.”

“I know you’ll find him and stop him, Bruce,” she reassured him. “It’s what you do and you’re the very best at it.”

“I’m worried about what’s going on with him.”

Her lips curled softly with his confession. “It’s one of the many things that first drew me to you,” she admitted, her fingertips tracing over his chest. “You have such compassion even for the enemies that seek to harm you.”

“Whatever is going on with him, I don’t think he has any control over it,” he replied. “It’s like it’s happening against his will.”

“You know f you need my help, I’m always here for you no matter what it is.”

He released a breath, his mind and spirit restless with infuriation and his inability to find Croc, stop Luthor, or find Diana’s stalker. It was beginning to drive him crazy, causing his faith to waver. With her, though, he always seemed to find a renewed sense of strength, the hope that he felt slipping through his fingers when everything seemed so bleak.

“I know,” he replied, his mouth searching hers out once more. “I just need to do this myself. It’s my city, princess. I have to be the one to protect it.”

“I know, and you will,” she told him with a confidence in him that she felt in her soul. Her gaze softened, tenderness permeating her blue eyes. “You always carry so much weight on your shoulders…just like Atlas holding up the skies.”

“I don’t know if I’d go that far,” he said with a faint chuckle at the comparison to the Titan from Greek mythology.

“Yes, because you’re my strong Dark Knight,” she murmured as she covered his mouth with her own, needing to ease his worry and stress if but for only a little while.

His hand moved to settle on her left hip, pulling her more fully against him as he greedily returned her kiss. He began to roll her onto her back with a need he felt bone-deep, shifting his body on top of hers only for Diana to gently push him off of her. 

Bruce looked at her in confusion, hurt flitting through his eyes as he stared at her. His hurt swiftly turned to embarrassment and anger as he began to turn away from her, misreading her actions. He knew that he shouldn’t have come here to her like this, showing her his need for her, but he hadn’t been able to resist her.

Diana placed a hand on his forearm that kept him with her in her bed before he could leave. Before Bruce could utter a single word in response, Diana had him on his back and pinned between her and the mattress, her hot mouth hungrily devouring his until his head was spinning, and his lungs were beginning to burn.

His hands moved to grip her hips in a bruising hold, a futile attempt to keep her on top of him. His anger and discomfiture were quickly replaced with the deep-seated hunger for her that had brought him here to her quarters in the first place.

She pulled back enough to nuzzle her nose with his, her lips brushing against his. “It’s all right that you need me, Bruce,” she told him. “I want you to come to me…I want be here for you.”

He gently shook his head, savoring the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest. “I’m not…good…at dealing with my feelings, Diana,” he softly confessed, his voice rough and his breathing ragged as their mouths continually ghosted against each other’s, retreating briefly only to just as quickly reconnect.

Gazing down into his eyes, she saw the scared little boy that lived somewhere deep inside of him. It broke her heart and at the same time, it melted it knowing how truly difficult this was for him. His willingness to try to let her in and show her all his damaged pieces meant everything to her.

“It’ll be okay, Bruce. I promise…I won’t hurt you,” she whispered, her lips finding his again. “We’ll take it as slow as you want.”

She could see the hesitancy in his eyes, his fear nearly palpable. “Diana…” he murmured, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Just let me make love to you.”

His hands slid from her hips up her spine, spreading over her back as he held her firmly against him. She kissed him deeply with a tenderness that nearly caused tears to form behind his eyes, showing him such love that he’d never experienced like this with another woman before.

It was slow and simmering with her focused ministrations, smoldering and deliberate in the way she communicated her heart to him. It was intentional in each heated touch, every stroke and caress of her hands and lips on his body as she slowly drove him crazy, keeping his release just beyond his reach as she made love to him. 

This was definitely no less passionate or heated than it had been the other night in his penthouse suite. Their first night together had been more primal, underscored and punctuated with lust-filled desire that had been restrained for far too long…a desperate hunger to touch and to know and to have.

This time it was about what they felt in their hearts for each other, words that had yet to be spoken but were fully being expressed and demonstrated. 

His chest heaved as he fought to hold on to his control, his body betraying him as it began to move of its own volition as instinct and an intense need for relief took over. The image of her moving on top of him almost overloaded his senses as he struggled to keep his heavily-lidded eyes open. He didn’t want to miss one moment of watching her make love to him and yet he wanted to squeeze his eyes closed with the pleasure pulsating through his body.

“Diana…please…” he gasped sharply, trying to catch his breath as he arched his back.

He was holding back in order to let her come first, but she was refusing to cooperate with him. “Come for me…Bruce,” she encouraged him, her fingernails lightly raking over his chest in an effort to coax him into doing her bidding.

He growled as he clenched his jaw, his body responding to her as he clenched the sheets beneath him. He came hard, his body trembling as he panted heavily. He frowned as he gazed up at her, worried about her own pleasure. She quickly came with a whimpering cry, collapsing on top of him.

He held her close to him, his strong arms wrapping protectively around her. He brushed her raven curls away from her face, his lips finding hers in a searing kiss as he stroked her hair, his tongue continually sliding against hers. Her fingers tangled in his hair as they kissed and caressed, bodies and limbs tangled with one another.

“Thank you, Diana,” he softly murmured.

“You never have to thank me,” she assured him. She nuzzled his neck with her lips and nose before finding his ear. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

Bruce swallowed hard with her confession, his chest constricting with the flood of emotions that overwhelmed him. He turned his head, his lips capturing hers in a heated kiss as he suddenly rolled her over onto her back, the full weight of his body coming to rest on top of her. 

It suddenly didn’t seem like such a bad idea coming here as he kissed her deeply, more than desperate to show her the same love that she had just showered upon him as he began to make love to her. He found it much easier to speak to her with his body than with words, communicating emotions that he never thought he’d feel for someone again.

As they made love again, neither knew that her stalker was already working out plans for their next encounter.

**_Location [Redacted]; June 10th, 07:27 EST_ **

He sat staring at the various pictures from the President’s Ball, his focus on a certain statuesque Amazon Princess. He wasn’t the least bit surprised that Batman didn’t make an appearance at the important event. It wasn’t his style to rub elbows with bigwigs or to participate in public relation events.

Wonder Woman, however, was there in all her graceful splendor and beauty. She had been amazing to behold that night. Her radiant smile had seemed to light up the entire room, drawing and commanding the attention of everyone at the event.

He didn’t know why he hadn’t taken notice of her after she had first arrived in their world, but she had definitely arrested his attention since then and he was going to make sure that he got her. Batman was definitely not going to get in the way of what he wanted. Besides, he had plans for him too.

His experiment with Diana had proven quite beneficial, providing him some much-needed information. He knew he was going to have to make some adjustments in the dosing if he wanted his plans for the Amazon to work out the way that he wanted it to. She was the answer to all his problems.

Studying the pictures, he noticed the way that Bruce Wayne seemed to be enamored with her as well. He had seen him dancing with her that night but had been too caught up in preparing a special glass of champagne for her to see much more of their interactions.

He had seen Wayne assisting Diana from the ball room but had lost track of them after that. He wondered what had happened to Bruce Wayne. Had he escorted her to her room? His lips curled into a sadistic grin as he thought about the surprise that had awaited her inside of her suite.

Everything was going according to plan so far. He just had to make sure that Bruce Wayne didn’t set his sights on Wonder Woman as well. It was bad enough that he had to contend with Batman, but now he could have Bruce Wayne in the mix as well.

“Far too many suitors for you, my dear Diana,” he muttered to himself. “You are going to be mine very soon.”

He began to sing the words of a Smashing Pumpkins song as he began to work on his newest concoction to drug his favorite Amazon.

“And I’ll pull your crooked teeth,

You’ll be perfect just like me.

You’ll be a lover in my bed,

And a gun to my head.

We must never be apart,

We must never be apart."

“Let’s just see how well you synthesize this one, my beautiful little princess,” he said to himself. “With any luck, this one will do the trick permanently. Your Bat boyfriend won’t be able to do a damn thing about it.”

**_Watchtower; June 10th, 08:57 EST_ **

Diana entered the conference room with an iced mocha in her hand and a smile on her lips that refused to fade away. Bruce’s appearance in her quarters early this morning had been unexpected, but definitely not unwelcome. It had been amazing making love with him, seeing him open himself up a little more to her and allowing her to see even more of the real Bruce hiding inside.

She knew that he had struggled with his decision to come to her quarters, but she had been touched by his appearance inspite of the early hour. She wanted him to come to her with all his struggles and hurts, to share them with her and allow her to help him carry a measure of the load that he so willingly carried.

“Wondy!” Flash yelled as he zipped past her into the conference room, running in a circle around her before finally coming to a stop beside her. “That was some party the other night. What happened to you? You disappeared kind of early. I was hoping to dance with my favorite princess.”

“I’d had enough for one night,” she told him, dipping her head slightly as she hooked a raven curl behind her ear. She didn’t want to lie to him, but she certainly couldn’t tell him the truth that she had left with Bruce, sleeping with him in his penthouse suite.

“But it was such a blast,” Flash enthusiastically countered. “Those military and government people can really throw a party. I got the numbers of at least five very hot women.”

“Flash,” Diana chided him, shaking her head in amazement. She swore the scarlet speedster had only thing on his mind.

Diana took her seat, the door opening at that moment to reveal Batman entering with Superman close behind him. Neither of them was looking at each other, but it was obvious there was some sort of tension between them. She wished she could figure out what was wrong with Kal.

After the meeting with King Faraday, Kal had made a quick escape, not even giving her a chance to talk to him to see what was wrong. She wasn’t going to let him escape so easily after the meeting this morning. She was going to get to the bottom of it one way or another.

“Then, Mari and I went for a midnight walk along the Potomac River,” John told the Martian Manhunter as they entered the conference room. “It was absolutely perfect.”

“It sounds very nice,” J’onn replied.

“You need to get out more, J’onn,” Green Lantern said. “You’re missing out on so much by spending all your time on the Watchtower. You need to get out of here…find someone special to do things with.”

“He’s right, J’onn,” Diana agreed.

“Yah, you don’t want to end up like Bats,” Flash piped up. “All lonely and in desperate need of some lovin’.”

“Flash…” Superman groaned.

Clark rubbed his forehead in embarrassment as Diana stared straight ahead, neither of them making any eye contact with Batman who was sitting right beside her. Diana knew that Bruce was definitely not lacking in the love department especially after this morning. 

She couldn’t help thinking about how erotic it had been between them just a few hours ago. She could feel herself growing rather warm, remembering how Bruce couldn’t stop calling out her name, his hard, muscular body beneath her. She reached for her iced mocha, taking a sip of her drink to cool herself off. She couldn’t help wondering if Bruce was having the same thoughts as her.

“Batman, you missed a great party, but I’m sure Bruce Wayne had an awesome time,” Flash teased as he grinned at the Dark Knight. “What happened to you anyway? You just disappeared from the party.”

“I had something important that needed taken care of,” Batman evenly stated, not even acknowledging Diana. “It took all night.”

Clark choked on his coffee with Bruce’s response, coughing violently as he fought to catch his breath. He grabbed his napkin to wipe the remnants of coffee that was dripping off his chin. He could feel his face growing warm as every eye settled on him.

Diana’s brow furrowed as she looked at the Kryptonian. “Kal, are you all right?”

“Yah…yah, I’m fine,” he choked out, his hand on his chest as he cleared his throat. 

“What could be more important than rubbing elbows with government officials?” Flash cluelessly asked as he wrinkled up his nose. “Had an itch that needed to be scratched by one of the hot women at the party or what?”

Superman’s cup abruptly shattered in his hand, pieces of ceramic and coffee going everywhere. Everyone turned to look at the Man of Steel as he attempted to clean up the mess he’d just made. “What’s up, Supes?” John questioned him with a frown. “Having a rough morning?”

“You could say that,” Clark muttered as he wiped up the mess on the conference table.

The white lens of Batman’s cowl narrowed into barely perceptible lines as he stared at Clark, wondering what in the world was wrong with him. He was acting highly suspiciously. He was going to have to find out what was going on with him, but it would have to wait. He had too much going on right now as it was without having to worry about Superman too.

“Let’s just get this meeting started. We have a lot to discuss starting with the President’s Ball and King Faraday,” Clark said.

“Diana filled me in on the meeting you had with Agent Faraday,” Batman informed them. “I’ve already vetted him. He’s been cleared to come onto the Watchtower, but I want one of us must accompany him at all times when he’s on board.”

“Is that really necessary, Batman?” Diana asked with a frown as she looked at the man sitting next to her for the first time since he had entered the conference room.

“Yes,” he flatly stated. “Just because I’ve cleared him doesn’t mean that I trust him.”

“I think that he actually wants to help us build a bridge of trust between us and the government,” Diana countered. “I don’t believe that he’s out to bring us down.”

“We’ll see, princess,” Batman curtly responded.

“I’m with Batman on this one,” John commented with a frown. “He seems genuine, but we won’t know for certain for a while. Only time will tell. He does seem anxious to work with you, Diana.”

“I already told him that I would not necessarily be the one that worked with him,” Diana clarified, noticing how Batman’s gauntleted hands had moved to grip the arms of his chair. “I told him that any of the Founders could be his contact point at any given time.”

“Fine,” Superman interjected. “One of us will accompany Agent Faraday when he’s aboard the Watchtower until further notice. Now, did anyone notice anything suspicious about Lex Luthor during the ball?”

“No, he was just his usual slimy self,” Flash replied. “He didn’t seem to be up to anything in particular.”

“I did have a chance to talk to him,” J’onn announced. “His mind was most difficult to read. He was purposefully blocking me from being able to read his thoughts.”

“Not surprising,” Superman stated. “He had to be concerned about you discovering his plans.”

“I was unable to uncover anything from speaking with him,” J’onn regretfully informed them. “He was quite evasive with his answers, but he did inquire as to whether or not we had considered the robotics research program that he had discussed with Diana. I told him that we were still discussing it.”

“It’s okay, J’onn,” Batman reassured him. “I’ve discovered the location of his secret lab.”

“Where is it?” Superman demanded to know.

“In the building next door to the Daily Planet.”

“You’ve got to be kidding!” Flash exclaimed. “He’s right next door to Superman and he doesn’t even know it!”

“Let’s go in there and shut it down,” John adamantly stated, his hands balling into fists.

“We’re going to wait for now,” Batman stated, taking everyone by surprise.

“We’re going to wait?” Diana repeated in stunned disbelief. “Why in Hera would we wait?”

“Because Dr. Karros will be coming to me,” he informed them.

“What makes you think that?” Superman asked, his anger simmering just beneath the surface. He wanted Luthor stopped before he tried anything more. He feared it spilling over to involve Lois.

“Bruce Wayne made her an offer that she won’t be able to refuse,” Batman revealed.

“But…aren’t you Bruce Wayne?” Flash questioned him, scratching his head. “And just what kind of offer did you make her? I mean is it something that we’re allowed to discuss out loud or is something unspeakable?”

“He always talks about himself in the third person,” Clark muttered. 

“It wasn’t that kind of offer,” Batman growled. “It was a financial deal.”

“So, how long do we have to wait before she rises to the bait?” Clark asked.

“Yah, by the time Supes is six feet under it’ll be too late,” Flash added.

Superman glared at him, not appreciating his comment. “It won’t come to that,” Diana interjected.

Batman leaned forward, his forearms coming to rest on top of the conference table. “I know it’s difficult, but you need to trust me on this. I believe that Dr. Karros could be a Russian spy. If I can lure her into working at Wayne Enterprises, I’ll be able to get the information that we need to stop Luthor.”

A low whistle from John broke through the thick tension that permeated the conference room. “A Russian spy? Never saw that coming.”

“Yah, what makes you think that?” Clark asked.

“Gut feeling,” Bruce flatly stated.

“Trust his gut feelings,” Diana commented with a frown. “They’re always right…annoyingly so.”

Batman glanced at her from behind the safety of his lens, knowing no one could tell that he was looking at her. He could feel a smirk threatening to form on his lips, but he quickly stifled it. He couldn’t help thinking of the incredible morning that he had spent with her before the meeting. Going to her quarters after patrol had been the best decision since taking her to his penthouse suite the other night.

“It’s true,” Clark reluctantly agreed with Diana. “He knows what he’s doing.”

“Now that that’s settled, can we move on to the next item of business?” Batman asked.

“Now that we know where the synthetic Kryptonite is being made, I guess we don’t need to stake out LexCorp anymore,” Superman said.

“Yes!” Flash exclaimed with a fist pump. “I was getting tired of spending my nights on that rooftop. It was seriously putting a cramp in my dating life.”

“I’m sure Fire appreciated the time away from you,” John teased.

“So not funny, dude…so not funny,” Flash said with a shake of his head.

“Next on the agenda, we need to discuss the progress on the Metro Tower,” Superman announced, anxious to get this meeting over with. He was having a hard time seeing Bruce and Diana sitting next to each other without thinking about what Lois had said to him. 

He was never going to be able to survive their relationship at this rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, raise your hand if you think Bruce & Diana are the hottest couple in DC! *raises both hands*
> 
> UP NEXT: Diana encounters more trouble thanks to her stalker and Bruce is none too happy with what she finds. :)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**_Metropolis; June 11th, 11:04 EST_ **

Dr. Nadia Karros sat at her desk in her lab staring at the computer screen before her, her thoughts miles away from where she was and what she was supposed to be working on. Her eyes kept wandering to the business card lying on her desk next to her phone.

Bruce Wayne had offered her a job at Wayne Enterprises, one that would potentially pay her substantially more money than what Lex Luthor was paying her now. She had tried valiantly to forget about meeting him and the tantalizing offer he had made her, but it was growing harder with every passing day.

The idea of not having to work with Lex Luthor appealed greatly to her. It could also open up a whole world of possibilities to her, maybe even leading to something far bigger than what she could accomplish in Gotham. The thought alone caused her eyes to gleam.

Picking up her cell phone, she checked her messages to find one from her sister. It caused her heart to beat a little bit harder as worry rose up from somewhere in her chest. She could feel a tremble settle into her hands as she tapped on the message.

Nadia bit at her bottom lip, fighting back the well of tears she could feel building up behind her eyes as she read it. They were rapidly running out of time. Drawing a shuddering breath, she quickly typed a response, knowing that she had very little to offer yet.

Hitting the send button, she set her phone face down on her desk. Sitting back in her chair, she tilted her head back to stare up at the white ceiling. Things were progressing so fast…far more quickly than she had hoped and she was no further ahead than she was last week.

She found herself missing her family greatly. Memories of growing up in the Ukraine paraded through her mind unbidden. While it was under dire circumstances, she actually had a happy childhood. Despite growing up with very little, her family had been very close, doing their best to focus on the things that they had and not on what they didn’t.

She remembered going to bed hungry some nights, but she knew that she had been loved by her parents and her sister. Growing up with so little had put her on the path that she was currently on. It had given her strength, steeling her determination for an even better life not only for herself but for her family as well. It was what had brought here in the first place.

A knock at her door drew her from her thoughts, forcing her to shove her worries aside for later. “Come in,” she called, sitting up in her chair.

“Have you been able to read all the research that Dr. Hamilton sent us?”

“No…not yet,” she confessed with a frustrated sigh. “I’m only about a third of the way through it. He had quite a bit of information on Superman.”

Dr. Collins frowned, knowing how much they were struggling to create this synthetic Kryptonite that Lex Luthor wanted. They were rapidly running out of time. He feared what the consequences could be if they didn’t deliver on time like Luthor wanted.

“We’re pretty much at a standstill here unless Dr. Hamilton can shed some light on it,” he told her.

“I know,” she uttered with a frustrated sigh. “I was hoping to be able to figure it out on our own, but I guess I’m going to have to go through every single thing that Dr. Hamilton sent us.”

“You should know that Luthor called again,” Collins informed her. “He’s growing quite angry and demanding on getting this synthetic Kryptonite soon.”

Nadia sat forward in her chair, her eyes narrowing. “He can yell and stamp his feet all his wants,” she snapped. “He will get it when he gets it and not before then. I’ve repeatedly told him that this is not something that can be rushed.”

“He doesn’t seem to see it that way,” Collins replied with a shake of his head.

“Leave Luthor to me,” she stated, glancing at Bruce Wayne’s business card. “I will handle him.”

Collins nodded his head, happy that he wasn’t in her position. Dealing with Lex Luthor was not a very good prospect, especially when he was furious. He had a feeling, though, that Dr. Karros wasn’t someone to mess with either.

**_Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; June 11th, 14:17 EST_ **

Wonder Woman wound up her lasso, attaching it to her waist as she glared at Cheetah. The semi-conscious feline felon was currently being hauled away by the authorities along with Livewire and Copperhead for attempting to steal a transport truck filled with gold.

“Nice work, Wondy,” Flash praised her as he suddenly appeared at her side, his forearm coming to rest on her shoulder.

“You too,” she replied with a grin.

“I’m absolutely famished,” he announced, rubbing his stomach. “Want to grab a burger or a pizza?”

“Sounds good to me,” she decided.

“Steele to Wonder Woman.”

“What can I do for you, Steel?” she asked, her hand to her ear.

“You’ve been requested to help out with a warehouse fire in Blüdhaven.”

“On my way there now,” Diana responded, ending the transmission as she turned to Wally. “Have to take a raincheck, handsome.”

Flash put his hand over his heart, feigning overwhelming grief. “It’s another Leaguer, isn’t it? Tell me who it is, but break it to me gently, Wondy. No…wait! I don’t want to know. It’s better this way. It’s Batman…isn’t it? I know it’s him. He always gets all the hot girls. It’s so not fair!”

Diana chuckled with his exaggerated antics, patting him gently on the cheek before lifting up into the air. “You know you’ll always be my favorite speedster.”

“I’ll be sure to tell Barry you said that,” he yelled.

Diana grinned as she took off, catching Flash muttering something about Bruce ruining his life, but she didn’t stick around to hear the rest of his complaining. She wanted to get to Blüdhaven as quickly as possible if she was needed for back up on a mission.

She was a little surprised that she had been summoned to Blüdhaven. She wondered if Nightwing had requested her for some reason. She was fairly certain that Bruce hadn’t told his sons about them yet. The only person she thought probably knew about their relationship would be Alfred. She was more than fine with that, though. Alfred was like a vault when it came to information. On top of that, she adored the British butler.

Of course, Dick was highly intelligent like his father figure with the same impressive detective skills. It probably wouldn’t be too difficult for him to figure out there had been a change in his life despite how careful they were being about keeping it a secret.

Diana fists curled tighter as she pushed herself harder to get there, hoping that Bruce wasn’t somehow involved in the fire. It would be just like him to get himself right in the heart of trouble. It was one of the things that first attracted her to him. He was always so self-sacrificing, a true hero in every sense of the word.

She caught sight of the dark billowing smoke as Blüdhaven came into view. She hoped that no one was seriously injured as she descended on the chaotic scene below. There was no sign of Batman, Nightwing, or any other Leaguer, leaving her to wonder who had requested her for the mission.

She knew that she’d have to worry about that later as flames shot up out of the warehouse. A sudden explosion lit up the other half of the building that wasn’t already engulfed in flames, rocking the entire area. People were running in every direction in an attempt to escape the fire as police and fire rescue crews attempted to battle the raging inferno.

Diana didn’t waste any time, flying directly through a window and shattering it on impact. She peered through the thick haze of smoke, searching for anyone that could be trapped inside. She flew straight for the sound of people shouting and pounding on a door for help.

Drawing near, she caught sight of a steel beam that had fallen from the ceiling, blocking the door and preventing their escape. Tossing the steel beam aside, she ripped the door off its hinges to find two people trapped inside. “Wonder Woman!” the woman cried.

“Let’s get you out of here,” she said, wrapping her arm around each person’s waist before flying them out of the burning warehouse and to safety.

Setting them down, Diana raced back inside to search for more people, a niggling feeling tugging at the back of her mind. Something was definitely wrong about this whole scene. The bombs reminded her of what had happened to the bridge in New Jersey, making her wonder if it was the same bomber.

Bruce had feared it was her stalker involved in that bombing, but she had dismissed it as his typical paranoia running rampant. It was a pretty extreme measure to take in hopes that she would be the one to answer the call for help. Now, she was beginning to rethink that notion.

Another explosion rocked the burning warehouse, another steel beam breaking free. She just barely dodged out of the way of it, feeling the brush of it against her arm as she flew deeper into the heart of the building. Flames lapped at her skin, her eyes narrowed, and her mind focused on the task at hand.

There were no signs of any other Leaguers, no other people that were familiar to her that were here helping with the disaster. Someone had requested her presence here for a reason. It put her on guard against the possibility that this could be some sort of ploy by her stalker to try to get to her again.

A chilling shiver raced through her as memories of her first meeting with him at the President’s Ball invaded her mind and threatened to steal her focus. It wasn’t that she was afraid of him. It was the fact that he had gotten so close to her and she hadn’t been able to do anything about it. He had immobilized her, stripping her of her control and it infuriated her to no end.

He had been so audacious as to touch her face…spoken so personally to her as if they were close and familiar with one another. He had broken into her hotel room and invaded her privacy. He had touched her things and went through her clothes, leaving a message on her mirror just for her.

She was anxious to get her hands on him, to break his fingers and teach him a lesson that he wouldn’t soon forget about boundaries. She had a nagging feeling that she knew this person somehow, but not in a day-to-day basis. It was something else…some other connection that they shared. 

She feared what that connection might be. She didn’t want this obsession of his to extend past her or spill over onto anyone else in her life, especially Bruce. She would do whatever it took to keep the people that she cared about most safe from this lunatic.

Spotting someone trapped beneath some rubble, she raced towards him, throwing debris aside to get to the man lying unconscious on the ground. She carefully picked him up, flying out of the building to lay him down on a waiting stretcher. EMT’s immediately set to work, hooking him up to oxygen and assessing his injuries as Diana flew back into the heart of the blaze.

She began to cough as the smoke grew thicker, making it more difficult to see. She focused on every little sound in hopes of hearing anyone else that might be trapped inside. Unfortunately, it was more than difficult with how fierce the fire was becoming.

Making another round through the building, she made a quick exit, knowing that it was about to come down on top of her. Exiting, she found rain was beginning to fall, a faint rumble of thunder in the distance alerting them that a storm was approaching.

Landing near a firetruck, she ran her fingers through her hair, pieces of glass and debris falling free from her raven mane. She was anxious to return to her quarters and get a shower, but first she needed to find out who had called for her.

“Wonder Woman to Steel.”

“What do you need, Wonder Woman?”

“Do you know who requested my help in Blüdhaven?”

“Sorry, no,” he replied. “The message that came in was filled with static. I can have Mister Terrific look into tracing it.”

“That would be helpful…thank you,” she said. “Wonder Woman out.”

Diana’s hands found her hips, her lips pursing as her eyes wandered over the scene that still played out all around her. She wanted to make sure the fire crews had the fire under control before leaving, but couldn’t help the feeling that someone was here watching her. 

Turning, she spotted a man walking towards her. “Wonder Woman!”

She instantly stiffened, her every muscle tensing and prepared for a fight. “Can I help you?” she pointedly asked, noting the young man’s appearance. It was not someone that she knew or recognized.

“I was just asked to give you this,” the young man said.

Diana warily watched as he pulled a package out of his brown leather satchel and handing it to her. “What is it?” she demanded to know.

The young man shrugged his shoulders, appearing to be just as much in the dark as she was at that moment. “I have no idea,” he responded. “Some guy just paid me twenty bucks to give this box to you.”

“What man?” she questioned him, quickly looking about the crowds of people gathered there to watch the scene.

“Just some guy,” he told her. “He said to make sure Wonder Woman got this package.”

Diana tentatively took the box from the man’s outstretched hand, her heart beginning to pound against her breastbone. “Is the man still here?”

The young man looked around at the crowds, his eyebrows knitting together. “Nah, he’s long gone. He gave me the package and the money and then left.”

“What did he look like?” she questioned him.

He shrugged his shoulders, clearly not any help. “I don’t know,” he muttered. “He was just some guy…dark hair, goatee, about ten years older than me. I wasn’t really paying that much attention to what he looked like.”

“Thank you,” she murmured as he turned and left, her gaze falling on the package.

She took to the sky, hovering high above the fiery scene below as she stared down at the gathered crowds. She had a horrible feeling this whole warehouse fire was nothing more than a ruse to get her attention and draw her out in public where he could see her again.

Her anger flamed hotter than the inferno blazing below her as she flew towards Gotham, knowing that she had to see Bruce right away.

**_Gotham; June 11th, 16:42 EST_ **

The front door of Wayne Manor flew open as if a mighty gale had ripped through the area, Bruce stalking inside with a fierce scowl etched on his face. He tossed his keys and briefcase down before immediately tugging on his necktie to loosen it.

Alfred appeared out of seemingly thin air to take his suit jacket before it could find its way to the recently polished marble floor. “Good afternoon, Master Bruce,” he formally greeted him.

“Where is she?” he demanded to know without preamble.

“Miss Diana is upstairs in your bedroom ensuite taking a shower,” he informed him. “She was in a rather pitiful state when she arrived after her mission in Blüdhaven, so I suggested she get cleaned up.”

A grumbled thanks was all the response the British butler received as Bruce raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He needed to see her, to make sure that she was all right. Despite her reassurances on the phone, he needed to see her for himself before he’d truly believe her.

He entered his bedroom as Diana exited his bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. She was wearing one of his Gotham Knights t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants that were too big for her. She looked beautiful to say the least, angry as hell, but beautiful nonetheless. 

“Are you all right?” he asked as he made his way to her.

“Bruce, I’m fine,” she reassured him once more. “It was just a warehouse fire—nothing more.”

He didn’t look entirely convinced as his gaze roamed over her, his hands coming to rest on his hips as he drew a deep breath in a futile effort to release some of his own anger over the situation. He didn’t like Diana having a stalker let alone her being purposefully targeted like this, drawn into deadly situations. 

This deranged man was going to great lengths to get her attention, putting innocent people in danger. How much more was he willing to do in order to get his hands on Diana and have her all to himself? It was unnerving him to say the least.

“This is just crazy,” Bruce growled, raking his fingers through his hair as he tried to get a handle on the emotions storming inside of him. “What does this guy want with you?”

“I wish I knew,” she admitted, tossing her towel on the bed. “One minute he’s sending me expensive gifts and the next he’s trying to blow me up and putting people in danger.”

“How did you get called to the fire?”

“Steele contacted me,” she told him. “He said that I had been requested for backup in Blüdhaven. When I got there, I was the only League member there.”

“Who requested the backup?”

“Steele didn’t know,” she said with a shake of her head. “He said the call was broken up and filled with static. He was going to trace the call and get back to me once he found out something.”

He rubbed his face with his hands as he turned his back to her, hating how this stalker was targeting Diana. It was driving him to distraction with worry, making him constantly wonder what was going to happen next to her.

He opened his eyes as he felt Diana pulling his hands away from his face. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply in hopes of calming him down even a little bit. She knew this whole situation was only wreaking havoc on his paranoia and fears. She needed to keep him from teetering over into that dark void that he also feared, becoming the nightmare that terrified him.

His arms snaked around her, pulling her flush against him as he returned her kiss. Retreating several moments later, he tightened his hold on her, savoring the feel of her in his arms. “Where’s the package now?” he finally asked, releasing his hold on her.

“It’s down in the cave,” she revealed. “Alfred helped me put it in some containment thing.”

“Containment thing?” he repeated with an arched eyebrow. “We really need to review detective lingo if we’re going to continue to date.”

“Let’s just go see what he gave me this time,” she said as she exited his bedroom.

Bruce followed her, his mind working overtime to figure out who this stalker was and what his real intentions were with Diana. It didn’t make any sense, showering her with gifts only to continue to lure her into dangerous situations. The man was definitely unbalanced, but the question was just how much. He was afraid that they weren’t going to get any answers until the stalker’s identity was finally revealed. By then, it could be too late.

He had to admit that he was feeling apprehensive about what they were going to find when they opened the package she received today. There was no telling what her stalker sent her this time. The whole notion that he was there in Blüdhaven watching her caused dread to churn in his gut.

How many other times had he been there during her missions watching her every move and plotting only God knew what in order to get close to her?

“Bruce?”

He suddenly realized that Diana was talking to him as they made their way down the stairs into the cave, forcing him to tuck away his worrisome thoughts to dwell on later. “What?”

“I asked if you’d found Killer Croc yet,” she repeated.

“No, he’s vanished,” he told her with a definitive shake of his head. “I haven’t been able to find any trace of him.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to find him before it’s too late.”

“I hope so,” he muttered, leading her towards the containment unit and the box that waited inside.

Coming to stand before the containment unit, Bruce entered the code that unlocked it, releasing the lid. Reaching inside, he carefully removed the box, setting it on the table to begin the task of searching for clues. He wasn’t holding out much hope. None of the other gifts and letters that she had received had given up any information about her stalker’s identity and this time would probably prove to be no different.

One of these times, though, this predator was going to make a mistake and he was going to be there to catch him.

Diana silently stood beside him, arms folded firmly against her chest as she closely watched him work. Her ire was barely restrained as she thought about how close this stalker could have been to her, watching her as she worked to save lives that he put himself had put in danger.

She was fuming over the fact that this maniac was prisking innocent lives in order to get to her. She greatly feared what lengths this man would go to in order to get what he wanted. How much more did he have planned in order to get her…and would Bruce end up getting caught in the crossfire?

She visibly shuddered with the horrifying thought, capturing Bruce’s attention. “Cold, princess?” he murmured as he began to brush the box for prints.

“No,” she softly replied, her blue eyes narrowing as she watched him, but didn’t give him any explanation.

He glanced up at her face before turning his attention back to the task at hand. He could tell by the expression gracing her face that she was struggling deeply with all of this. As disturbed as he was with it, he could only imagine how much more upset she had to be though she tried her best to hide it.

“It’ll be okay, Diana,” he attempted to reassure her.

“No, it’s not, Bruce,” she angrily bit out. “Innocent people are getting hurt because of me.”

“Not because of you,” he corrected her as he turned to face her. “This is all on him—not you. You did not set these bombs or start that fire. It’s all on his head.”

“But he’s putting innocent bystanders’ lives in jeopardy in order to draw me out for his own sick pleasure,” she countered. “He’s manipulating situations and people in order to orchestrate some insane plan of his. I can’t just stand by and do nothing about it.”

“What can you do, Diana?” he demanded to know with a frown, worried about what extent she might go to in order to face off against this man. “It’s not like you can go public with it and demand a meeting with him. You’ll end up drawing out every lunatic and obsessed fan in the world.”

“I know, but there has to be something that I can do to find him and put a stop to this before someone gets killed because of me,” she stated. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if someone died because he was trying to get to me.”

“We’re going to find out who this guy is, and we’ll stop him,” he promised her.

“How, Bruce?” she cried. “This has been going on for a month and we don’t have the first clue who it is or where he’s even at.”

Bruce released a ragged breath, knowing that she was right, but knowing that he wasn’t going to give up no matter what. “I don’t know yet, but I’ll find out who is doing this to you and I’ll put him away for a long time.”

“I don’t want you involved in this anymore than you already are,” she adamantly stated, slowly shaking her head as fear clouded her eyes. “I can’t risk you getting caught in the crossfire.”

“It’s a risk I’m more than willing to take.”

“I’m not,” she firmly ground out. “You’re far too important to me to lose you.”

“And you think that I can just sit by and watch this maniac try to break you down just so he can get his hands on you to do God only knows what?”

“He’s not going to do that,” she shot back. “I won’t let him.”

“He’s already gotten to you once, Diana,” he bit out, his baritone voice rough with emotion. “He drugged you…temporarily paralyzed you. What if he does it again…or something far worse?”

Diana looked away, her pride still wounded by this madman’s attack at the President’s Ball. It made her that much more determined to find him and break him in two. She couldn’t let him get to her like that again or worse yet try to get to Bruce in any way.

“I won’t let it happen again,” she told him, her jaw set with resolution and stubborn pride.

“I will get to the bottom of this one way or another, Diana,” he swore to her. “I’m not about to let this guy hurt you.”

She didn’t bother trying to argue the point that she could handle this stalker herself or that she didn’t want him to get in the middle of this man’s delusional obsession with her any more than he already was. It was obvious that he was struggling with this as it was without pushing him any further. 

Besides, they were never going to agree on this point no matter how much they argued about it. It was always going to be a sticking point between them—her resolute independence to handle everything herself and his adamant determination to worry about her no matter what.

“Let’s just see what he sent me this time,” she suggested as she moved to sit on top of his work table, her worried gaze falling on the box.

Bruce turned back to the package, carefully removing the pink ribbon. It was rapidly becoming a color that he hated seeing. Setting it aside, he removed the lid to find another pink envelope inside. He removed it with growing irritation and handed it to Diana, finding a stack of pictures beneath it.

He picked them up and began looking through them one by one. His anger burned hotter with every single picture that he found. They were several pictures of Diana on various missions, the pictures clearly taken from a distance or at strange angles by someone who had been watching her every move. 

Several of them were taken while she was at the President’s Ball, a few of them of her dancing in the arms of Bruce Wayne. The words “cheating on me?” were written in red on the last picture of them dancing, a red “X” drawn through Bruce.

His throat clenched as he stared at the pictures of her hotel room that her stalker had broken into. He’d taken pictures of her things—her makeup, her clothes, the bed that she was supposed to have slept in that night covered with red rose petals.

There were pictures of her with Batman from different missions that they’d been on together causing his stomach to roil with a growing sense of sick dread. Did this maniac know that Bruce Wayne and Batman was the very same person or was he just jealous of her association with both men?

Bruce suddenly felt as if the air had just been sucked out of the cave. Diana couldn’t be linked with him like this. It could put her in even more danger than she was already in. If this stalker was connecting them together, how much more would his own enemies?

“Bruce, what’s wrong?” she asked as she placed a hand on his forearm, noticing the alarm that had gripped him.

He pulled away from her as if her touch alone had just burned him. “What did the letter say?” Bruce demanded, his voice carrying a haunting tone that sent a chill straight through her.

“Just the usual about how much he loves me,” she revealed with a frown of displeasure. “He did say that he didn’t like seeing me with Bruce Wayne at the President’s Ball and that I should stay away from him, but I really don’t care what he thinks or what he wants. He’s not going to dictate my life no matter what he does.”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose as he released a shuddering breath. “I can’t believe he’s doing this.”

“What is it?” she pressed, looking down at the photos in his hand.

She took the pictures from him, looking through them as Bruce began to pace like a caged lion. She frowned as she went through each one, trying to figure out which one had upset him the most. They all angered her on some level, some far more than others. She certainly didn’t appreciate the stalker taking pictures of her lingerie. She was itching to smash his face in when she got her hands on him.

“So, what, Bruce?” she flippantly stated with an angry edge to her voice, tossing the stack of photos on his work table.

Bruce turned on his heel, a dark glower on his face as he stared at her in stunned disbelief. “So, what?” he repeated, incredulous.

“Yes, Bruce,” she replied, her anger raw and hot and simmering just beneath the surface anxious for release. “These pictures don’t matter to me. He can’t intimidate me or tell me what to do and he definitely can’t have me for himself. I refuse to allow him to have any sort of hold over me.”

“He has linked you to both Bruce Wayne and Batman now,” he growled.

“We were eventually going to make our relationship public, Bruce,” she reminded him. “It’s not like he knows that we’re actually together. He’s just making assumptions…posturing to make himself look like he’s in control, but he’s not.”

“If he has figured out that you’re with Batman, how long will it be before others do and they come after you?”

Her blue eyes narrowed with fury as well as the hurt that was coalescing inside of her. “Don’t you want anyone to know about us…about me?”

“No…I mean…yes, but at least not until we figure out what we want,” he told her.

Diana immediately grew rigid with his words, her heart beginning to pound as realization began to wash over her. “You don’t know yet if you want me, do you?”

The heartache that laced her voice pierced his chest. He swallowed hard past the thick knot that suddenly lodged in his throat. This wasn’t going well at all, his foot finding his mouth at every turn. “That’s not what I meant, Diana,” he responded. “It’s about doing what is necessary for the good of everyone involved…especially you.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” she snapped.

He paused to draw a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts and rein in his emotions before this turned into a full-blown fight. “I’m just saying that we need to be very careful. We can’t let anyone know about us until we decide how we want to proceed.”

“Bruce, you make our relationship sound like a business merger,” she replied with a scowl.

He moved to stand before her, his hands falling on her thighs as he stood between her legs. “I just don’t want to do anything to mess this up,” he confessed. “I’d be lying if I said that I still didn’t have some lingering fears about us, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to walk away from you. I just want to make sure that when we do go public with our relationship that there’s no way that you will be put in more danger because of me.”

Diana’s eyes softened as she stared at him. “Fine,” she relented. “I’m willing to do whatever necessary in order for you to feel at ease about us.”

His lips pursed into a thin line as his hand moved to settle along her jaw. “It’s not about being at ease with you, Diana,” he attempted to explain, his hands moving to settle on her waist. “It’s about me needing to keep you safe.”

“You do remember I’m a Meta blessed by my goddesses, right?”

“I know, but it doesn’t help to ease my worry any,” he informed her, his head dipping to avoid her intense gaze. “I can’t help it. I somehow manage to think of all the things that could still happen to you even with all your gifted abilities.”

Her hands moved to cradle his face, lifting his head up to look at her. “There are no guarantees in life for any of us, but I can promise you that I’ll always fight my way back to you no matter what happens.”

The corner of his lips twitched, quirking slightly. “I guess that is better than nothing,” he begrudgingly decided.

“It’s the very best I can do,” she told him, her lips capturing his.

His hands moved from her waist to her back, pulling her flush against his body as he lost himself to the feel of her lips moving against his. He knew there were no guarantees in life. He’d already learned that lesson the hard way. He just hoped he didn’t have to learn it all over again with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So much going on in this fic. Hang with me and it'll all make sense! :)
> 
> UP NEXT: Bruce gets a visitor at work, Lois and Clark have a disagreement, and BM finally finds Croc.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**_Wayne Enterprises; June 13th, 13:12 EST_ **

Bruce sat back in his chair with his leg crossed on top of the other, his finger absentmindedly rubbing his bottom lip as he scrolled through several files regarding a very important proposal for a merger with an overseas company. It could prove to be beneficial for his company and quite lucrative, but there was a snag.

The problem was that he couldn’t concentrate long enough to determine if it was worth going for no matter how hard he tried. He had attempted running through various meditation exercises to help him regain focus, but nothing was working. He had too much going on right now in his life that was pulling him in too many directions at one time and vying for his attention.

The muscle in his jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth in utter frustration, his gaze falling on his cell phone that laid on his desk for the tenth time in the last half hour. He fought the overwhelming urge to pick it up, not wanting to become dependent on Diana despite wanting to hear her voice at that moment. She always seemed to create a sense of calm in him that made everything a little better.

He couldn’t shake the overwhelming feeling that something life-altering was about to happen. There was a sense of dread that clung to him no matter how hard he tried to shake it. He had no idea which direction this attack was going to be coming from and that’s what bothered him the most. He had to be prepared for anything.

Bruce momentarily closed his eyes, drawing a deep breath. Images of those pictures the stalker had sent Diana immediately invaded his thoughts, causing his muscles to grow tense. It caused a well of questions to fill his mind, wondering whether they should even be together or not. She was already in enough danger as it was with this stalker without adding to it with his own list of enemies.

This maniac was not going away any time soon, escalating with every single attempt to get close to her and endangering civilians’ lives in the process. If he didn’t get to the bottom of who it was soon, he feared her stalker was going to try something even more daring in order to get to her. He had to keep her safe even if it meant incurring her wrath over it. He’d much rather have her alive and angry with him than dead. 

Tilting his chair back, Bruce stared up at the ceiling, trying to quiet the storm brewing inside of him. He needed to focus on this stalker, but there was too much going on that required his attention. Killer Croc had been missing for days now, his trail turning ice cold. There had been no sign of him and no evidence of his feeding frenzy anywhere, causing Bruce to worry about what had become of him.

The Metro Tower was beginning construction this week and he still needed Diana’s input on a couple of things. Then there was the whole matter with Lex Luthor and whatever it was that he was up to with his synthetic Kryptonite. The fact Dr. Karros and Dr. Hamilton were involved did not sit with him. 

There was more going on then just trying to create his own version of the alien green rock. He was up to something far more disturbing that could possibly affect the whole Justice League if they weren’t careful. While Superman was his focus, the Justice League was still a source of great ire with Luthor.

“Mister Wayne.”

Bruce sat up in his chair as his secretary’s voice came over the intercom. “Yes, Kayla,” he answered.

“I have Dr. Nadia Karros here to see you,” she announced.

He immediately straightened up, relieved that at least one thing was going right in his life. “Show her in, please.”

He quickly stood from his chair, straightening his tie and buttoning his suit jacket. He had expected her a couple of days ago, but then again, he had left work early when Diana had contacted him after that warehouse fire in Blüdhaven. Nothing else had mattered to him at that moment but her.

The door opened to reveal Kayla who stepped aside to allow Dr. Nadia Karros entry into the expansive office of Bruce Wayne. “Dr. Karros,” he warmly greeted her as he came around his desk to meet her.

He instinctively put on his best façade for her as he greeted her despite the dread that he felt on the inside. He knew that he should be used to it by now. He’d been doing it for years, burying his emotions in order to promote his playboy image, but he found this time to be harder than before for some reason.

“Mister Wayne, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” she replied, shaking his hand. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything important. I appreciate you seeing me even though I didn’t have an appointment.”

Bruce led her to the leather couch in his office, sitting down next to her and gracing her with his patented charming smile. “Not a problem,” he reassured her. “Can I offer you anything to drink?”

“No, I’m fine thank you.”

“I must admit I’m a little surprised to see you here,” he lied. “I was under the impression you were heavily immersed in some very important work that would occupy you for quite some time.”

“I am, but I couldn’t pass up an opportunity to see just what you had to offer,” she confessed.

“Well, I’m very glad you came,” he assured her. “I’ve been fascinated with your work in bioengineering.”

“I must confess that I’m quite flattered that you even know me let alone my work.”

“Let’s just say that I like to do my research and keep informed on up and coming scientists in their various fields of study,” he told her. “I want Wayne Enterprises to be the front runner in scientific and technological advancements. I firmly believe that you can help us in that endeavor.”

“I’m honored that you feel I could help your company in those advancements.”

“So, tell me a little bit about what you’re working on now,” he pressed, hoping to get something from her that would prove useful. He knew, though, she wasn’t going to just come out and spill everything that she knew or how Dr. Emil Hamilton had come to be involved in it.

“I’m afraid that’s rather confidential, Mister Wayne,” she informed him. “I cannot divulge anything regarding my present research.”

“All right,” he said with a nod, allowing his disappointment to show. “Tell me a little about yourself. Do you still have family in the Ukraine?”

Bruce didn’t miss the sadness that momentarily clouded her eyes or the way that her hands curled into fists that rested in her lap. He knew he had definitely struck a very sensitive nerve. It might be part of the reason that she was here. With any luck, he could get her to trust him and open up a little more to him.

“Yes, my parents and sister are still living there,” she softly revealed, averting her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized with a frown. “I didn’t mean to bring up a painful subject.”

“No…no, it’s all right,” she attempted to reassure him, swallowing the knot of tears that had suddenly lodged in her throat. She visibly steeled herself, squaring her shoulders. “My father is dying.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that,” he said. “Is there anything that I can do to help?”

“I’m afraid that there’s nothing anyone can do,” she sadly informed him. “It’s a rare disease without a cure. It’s…only a matter of time now.”

“I know what it’s like to lose a parent,” he found himself revealing. “I lost both of mine at a young age.”

“I’m so sorry, Mister Wayne,” she replied. “It’s very hard to experience at any age.”

“If you need anything, please let me know,” he told her. “I’ll like to help.”

“I truly appreciate that,” she said with a forced smile. “Now, what kind of research are you doing here at Wayne Enterprises?”

“How about I introduce you to Lucius Fox? He’s my right hand here at Wayne Enterprises,” he told her, standing to his feet. “He actually knows this company better than I do. He can give you a tour of our Research and Development Department and then we can talk again once you’ve had a chance to see everything.”

“I’d like that very much,” she agreed as she stood. 

Nadia was more than relieved with how well this meeting with Bruce Wayne was going. With any luck, she’d be able to get what she wanted and then she could be rid of Lex Luthor forever.

**_Metropolis; June 13th, 18:16 EST_ **

“I can’t believe you’re going back there,” Clark groused, his expression sour.

“Really?” Lois questioned him, an eyebrow quirking in response. “I thought you knew me better than that by now.”

“I do, and I still don’t like it,” he grumbled. “I thought maybe you would be a little more reluctant to go knowing how strongly I feel about it.”

Lois thought about it for a moment as she looked over at him. “No, I’m not more reluctant to go,” she confessed with a frown. “I’m just more determined than ever to go to find out what Luthor is really up to before you get seriously hurt. If it helps at all, I’m more resolved not to get caught doing it.”

“That’s not very reassuring, Lois,” he muttered with a narrowed glare. “I just can’t believe that we’re having this argument again.”

Lois leaned over and patted his cheek affectionately. “I’m sorry, Smallville, but I’m not going to give up this story. I think Luthor really is up to something more than the Kryptonite and I’m going to find out what it is one way or another.”

“And I said that the Justice League was handling it,” he just as stubbornly countered. “You know Bruce will get to the bottom of it.”

“Just think of me as helping the Justice League,” she suggested with a grin.

Clark began to pace the length of the living room. “You are not making this any better, Lois,” he growled in frustration. “You are not a part of the Justice League.”

“I should be,” she grumbled. “I’m practically a member as much time as I spend with you guys.”

“But you’re not,” he uttered, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “Luthor is very dangerous. Leave him to us to handle.”

“He’s not even going to be there when I interview the scientists,” she revealed, coming to stand before him to stop his pacing. She rested her hands on his chest as she looked up into his blue eyes, feeling a little guilty about causing him so much worry. “I promise I’ll be extra careful just for you.”

“I’ve seen your careful, Lois,” he stated with a frown. “It’s not much different than your not careful.”

“Why don’t you come with me tomorrow?” she suggested. “That way you can make sure I don’t get into trouble.”

“You know very well that I can’t,” he reminded her as he glared down at her. “I have an appointment with a company in Gotham regarding their waste disposal process.”

“Oh, you do?” she sweetly responded, batting her eyelashes at him.

“You knew that,” he ground out each word as if chewing on broken glass.

“Hmmm…it must have slipped my mind,” she murmured, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him. “I’ll let you know how it goes.”

Lois pulled away from him only to find herself wrapped up in his muscular arms a couple of feet off the floor. “What am I going to do with you, Lois Lane?”

“I can think of several things off the top of my head,” she seductively murmured with a wicked grin as her arms slipped around his neck.

Clark released a sigh, setting his girlfriend back down on the floor. “So, can I, but dinner will be ready any minute now.”

“That never stopped us before,” she pointed out as she made her way to the kitchen. “Have you talked to Bruce or Diana since the last Founders’ meeting?”

Clark rubbed his forehead, not really wanting to talk about his two best friends and their love life. “I’ve been trying to avoid them,” he confessed as he followed her into the kitchen.

“Avoid them?” she repeated as she took the pan out of the oven. “They’re your best friends, Clark. They’re going to notice if you keep avoiding them.”

“I know…I know, but I can’t help it,” he said as he sank into his chair at the table. “It’s hard because I wanted them to get together, but now that they are, it feels really…awkward.”

Lois couldn’t contain her amusement as she set dinner on the table. “You’re so cute, Smallville,” she told him with a chuckle, kissing him on the cheek.

“Diana is getting suspicious though,” he told her. “She tried to corner me after the Founders’ meeting, but thankfully I got called to go on a mission.”

“Diana is tenacious,” she reminded him as she took her seat next to him. “She’s not going to give up.”

“I know,” he agreed. “It’s just that she’s like my sister and knowing that…”

“Bruce deflowered her?”

“Lois…” Clark groaned, sitting back in his chair as he dropped his fork.

“It’s okay, honey,” she told him, patting his hand in sympathy. “I love that you’re so sweet and honorable.”

“I worry about Diana sometimes,” he admitted. “She’s just so innocent and naïve. I don’t want Bruce to end up hurting her.”

“Despite his hang-ups and issues, Bruce is a very good man at heart, Clark,” she reminded him. “He loves Diana whether he has admitted it or not. He would never intentionally hurt her.”

“I know,” he agreed with a sigh as he picked at his dinner with the tines of his fork. “She’s just never been in a relationship before and she gets into one with Bruce of all men. I’m not sure he’s the best choice to learn about love. He’s so afraid of allowing himself to love and be loved as it is.”

“Well, then maybe they can learn about real love together,” Lois suggested, her hand coming to rest on top of Clark’s. “Besides, Diana is a big girl. I have a feeling that she’ll put Bruce in his place if he gets out of line.”

Clark chuckled at the thought as he turned his hand over to lace his fingers with hers. “You’re right about that,” he said. “Diana is tough as nails. I almost feel sorry for Bruce. I just hope that he doesn’t do something stupid or he’ll end up in a body cast.”

“Exactly,” she agreed. “You’re worrying about nothing.”

“I guess you’re right,” he replied. “I’m happy that they’re together. I think they’re really good for each other. I just hope they don’t end up breaking one another.”

“If they do, we’ll just have to put them back together again.”

“I never knew you were such a romantic, Lois.”

“I’m not usually, but no one deserves love and happiness more than Bruce,” she told him. “And I think Diana is the perfect person to give him that. She’s also just stubborn enough and compassionate enough to put up with all of his idiosyncrasies.”

“I’m so glad you didn’t end up with Bruce,” Clark said with a shake of his head. The notion of Lois and Bruce was not something that he particularly cared to dwell on.

Lois laughed with his remark. “I’d have killed him before we made it very far,” she reassured him. “The dark broodiness loses its appeal pretty quick.”

“Thank heavens for that,” he muttered.

“Once they go public with their relationship, we should go on a double date,” she suggested.

“That might be fun,” he thoughtfully agreed. “Just please…no more talk about what they could be doing with each other. I would rather not know.”

Lois shook her head in amusement. “What am I going to do with you, Smallville?”

“I can think of several things,” he told her with a grin.

“I don’t know,” she replied. “Am I allowed to talk about it?”

He leaned in close, his lips a breath away from hers. “I’d like it better if you just showed me.”

She readily closed the distance between them, her lips finding his. He abruptly lifted her up out of her chair, their dinner quickly forgotten as they began to lose themselves in one another and the things they were eager to show each other.

**_Gotham; June 14th, 00:18 EST_ **

Batman released his hold on his grappling line, landing in the middle of a gang fight. He immediately began pulling guys apart, knocking one out after another with a flurry of kicks and punches that would no doubt be felt for days after by the recipients.

One thug jumped on Batman’s back only to be immediately thrown to the ground and rendered unconscious. Before he could straighten up, a thug hit him across the back with a crowbar. Ignoring the pain, Batman threw an elbow, cracking the guy’s jaw as he wrenched the crowbar out of his hands and threw it onto the ground with a loud clank.

Robin swooped in at that moment, kicking a gang member squarely in the chest with his boots just he was about to stab Batman in the back with a knife. Batman grumbled a thank you, taking Robin by surprise as he came to stand next to him.

“Which gang is it?”

“Two-Face and Penguin’s men are at it again,” Batman informed him. “Things have been escalating between the two for weeks. It was only a matter of time before it finally exploded.”

“Let’s finish it then,” Robin readily decided, throwing himself into the fray.

The corner of Batman’s mouth ticked up as he followed his sidekick into the fight, somewhat relieved that they were getting along again. Melees like this were his favorite. It was a great way to burn off a measure of the aggression teeming within and the pent-up fury that was eating away at his insides.

His fist connected with a jaw before his boot slammed into the gut of another thug charging at him. He ducked as another charged at him, flipping him over his shoulder. His boot slammed down into his chest as he reached down and dislocated the thug’s shoulder, taking him out of the fight.

He raced towards a guy who had another in a choke hold. He released a batarang, hitting his target and forcing him to release his rival. The guy being choked sunk to the ground on his knees, struggling to catch his breath as Batman finished off his opponent.

Batman quickly cuffed him, straightening up and instantly releasing a bola that wrapped around the legs of a gang member who was racing towards Robin with a steel pipe in his hand. He dropped him like a sack of potatoes, the steel pipe slipping from his hand and rolling across the asphalt.

He stopped to take in the scene surrounding him, finding the majority of them were taken care of as Robin cuffed the last one. Bodies laid scattered on the ground in various states of hurt and levels of consciousness. He was relieved that they’d been able to avert a bigger catastrophe than they’d already had on their hands.

Police sirens blared loudly, racing to the scene, but the problem had already been taken care of thanks to the Dynamic Duo. “That’s our signal to run,” Robin said as he rubbed his hands together.

“Go finish your rounds,” Batman told him as he pulled out his grappling gun.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“I have an informant I need to check in with,” he stated before taking off without another word.

He was hoping his informant might have some intel about what had happened to Killer Croc or any other useful information about the other players in Gotham. Things had been a little too quiet around town for his liking, making him nervous about what could possibly be brewing.

Diana had offered to come with him on patrol tonight in order to help track down Killer Croc, but he had flatly turned her down. He didn’t want her involved in Gotham especially not with this unknown stalker out there somewhere. Drawing attention to her was the last thing that he wanted right now especially in Gotham.

Besides, he wasn’t ready to allow her into this part of his life yet. He was still trying to adjust to having her in his home and in his bed without having her involved in every single aspect of his life. Allowing her to accompany him on patrol was definitely not something he was prepared to consider.

She had ultimately settled on waiting at the manor for him to return from patrol. It was something that he found he was looking forward to. The thought brought an unexpected sense of contentment and excitement knowing that she was there in his bed waiting for him. It made him a little more anxious to return home.

Shoving aside thoughts of his lover, Batman focused instead on his reason for being here in the first place. This particular informant was typically quite reliable, but there was always a chance that misinformation could unintentionally be passed on. Still, it needed to be checked out regardless.

Landing in the back-parking lot of a rundown bar in the seedier side of town, Batman waited by a set of dumpsters. He hoped that his informant came through for him on Croc. His worry had been intensifying with every passing night that he was missing.

He was not only worried about the safety of the people of Gotham, but he was worried about what was happening to Killer Croc. He was mutating at a rapid rate, becoming more reptile than man. He had no idea why or how to begin to even try to stop it. He feared that it might be too late for him.

Batman slipped out from behind the dumpster as his informant exited the bar through the back door, pausing to light his cigarette. His nervous gaze roamed over the dimly lit parking lot as he shoved a hand into his front jeans pocket. He took a long drag, not noticing the Dark Knight coming to stand behind him.

“Those cigarettes are going to kill you, Paiyaso.”

Paiyaso nearly jumped out of his skin, dropping his cigarette in the process. He whipped around to find Batman standing menacingly behind him. He cursed under his breath, his hand coming to rest against his chest. “You nearly gave me a heart attack, Bats.”

“What do you have for me?”

Paiyaso struggled to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. “Word on the streets is that Joker is ramping up for something big, but his goons have been busy patrolling the streets for some reason,” he told him, glancing nervously about him.

“Ramping up for what?”

“Don’t know yet…don’t think anyone knows,” Paiyaso replied with a shrug as he watched a stray dog wander into the parking lot, making its way towards the dumpsters.

Batman tapped his cheek with his gauntleted hand, regaining his attention. “Hey, focus,” he growled. “If Joker is up to something, I need to know.”

“I don’t know,” he maintained, holding up his hands before him. “Honest!”

“What else?”

“There’s a rumor that Riddler has been hiring extra muscle,” he told him. “Not sure what for, but I’ll let you know if I hear anything.”

Batman released a frustrated breath. He wasn’t telling him anything that he already couldn’t have figured out for himself. Joker had been unusually quiet and the Riddler was always looking for extra muscle. He never could keep his flunkies for very long.

At that moment, the Bat signal appeared in the sky, indicating trouble. “Let me know if you find anything else out.”

“Yah…yah, you bet,” Paiyaso swore as he reached into his pocket to pull out another cigarette. “I promise I’ll get you more info next time.”

Looking up, Paiyaso found himself all alone with the stray dog, no sign of Batman anywhere. He released a ragged sigh, leaning against the back of the bar. Every meeting with Batman was intense no matter how long he’d been doing this, making him wonder why he did it.

**_Gotham; June 14th, 01:59 EST_ **

Batman landed on the roof of the headquarters of Gotham City Police Department, his scrutinizing gaze sweeping across the area and finding no one there. Commissioner Gordon was always standing next to it, either sipping bad coffee or smoking a cigarette. He was nowhere in sight tonight, putting the vigilante on guard.

He cautiously made his way towards the large projection lamp that cast the silhouetted shape of a bat across the sky of Gotham City. His every sense was on high alert, his hand surreptitiously pulling a Batarang from his utility belt, the movement hidden beneath his cape.

He came to stand at the edge of the roof, looking about for any sign of whoever had lit the signal. He had the feeling that he was being watched but from where or by who was unknown at that moment. Everything appeared to be in place, nothing disturbed until he reached his hand out to turn the signal off.

He found an envelope addressed to Batman lying by the switch. He carefully picked it up before looking around once more. There was still no sign of anyone around, but the fine hairs on the back of his neck prickled nonetheless. Someone was near, keeping a close eye on him.

Opening the envelope, Batman found directions to the other side of town, but nothing more. Pulling out an evidence bag, he placed the envelope and note inside to test later for prints. He knew that someone could be sending him into a deadly trap, but he couldn’t ignore the note. It could be vitally important to someone’s life.

Not wasting another moment, Batman turned off the signal before disappearing into the darkness and heading to his waiting Batmobile. Getting in, he tore off into the night, tearing through the streets of his beloved city in order to get to his destination.

Thoughts and suspicions of every kind raced through his mind as he drew closer to the place that he’d been told to go. He had no idea what sort of trouble that awaited him or what he was about to walk into, but it didn’t matter to him. If someone was in danger, he wasn’t about to back down or turn a blind eye. This was his city and he would protect it with his life if necessary.

He slowed to a stop several yards away from the chemical plant staring back at him. There was no one in sight, but that didn’t mean that someone wasn’t here. He didn’t hesitate to exit his car, a Batarang in one hand and an electrified bola in the other. He was prepared for anything and everything in that moment.

Approaching, he found a side door ajar as if telling him this was where he wanted to go, inviting him into God only knew what. He paused outside for a moment, looking around him to see if there was anyone there. Not seeing anyone, he silently pushed the door open with the tip of his Batarang.

Peering inside, Batman immediately noticed a light in the distance, one that was beckoning him to come and see and discover what awaited him. He listened carefully as he cautiously made his way towards the lit area, not hearing anything as he wove his way past machines towards the unknown.

Coming around a corner, he found a room with a door closed, light slipping out from beneath it. He stopped outside the door, listening for any sounds. Hearing none, he carefully inspected the door before testing the handle. It turned easily, the door swinging open.

Peering inside, Batman’s breath caught in his throat at what he found, a furious cry filling the air.

**_Wayne Manor; June 14th, 05:54 EST_ **

Diana shifted in her sleep, her hand coming to rest on the cool sheets beside her. She opened her eyes to find that Bruce still wasn’t there. He had promised to wake her when he returned home, but it was obvious that he either hadn’t returned home yet or he was still downstairs in the cave working.

She sighed sleepily as she wrestled with what to do next. She wanted to go down and check on him, but she didn’t want to disturb him if he was working on something important. He had been very adamant about her not helping him on patrol in Gotham. She wanted to respect those boundaries, knowing how important they were to him, but she couldn’t help being a concerned about him.

Deciding it wouldn’t hurt to at least go downstairs to check on him, Diana began to sit up as the bedroom door opened, Bruce entering. It was obvious from the expression on his face that he’d had a very rough night, one that had deeply disturbed him.

“Are you all right?” she softly asked as she sat up in bed, her brow furrowed with worry.

He made his way to his bed, sitting down on the edge of it and keeping his back to her as his chin fell to his chest. “Killer Croc is dead.”

“Bruce…I’m so sorry,” she murmured, her hand coming to rest against his bare back. “What happened?”

“I don’t know for sure yet,” he revealed, anger and frustration lacing his voice. “I still need to finish my investigation.”

Diana shifted her position, drawing closer to him as she rubbed his back. “How did you find him?”

“Someone left me directions to the chemical plant,” he replied. “When I got there, I found him strung up from a steel beam, a red bow on his chest and a note that said, ‘you’re welcome’.”

Diana couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Who could have done something like this?”

Bruce shook his head as he drew a ragged breath. “I don’t know, but I’m going to find out one way or another.”

“Bruce, this isn’t your fault,” she tried to tell him.

“Yes, it is,” he angrily snapped at her. “If I had found him first, this never would’ve happened.”

“You had no way of knowing that this was going to happen to him,” she reassured him. “It was obvious that he was very sick. Maybe he tried to attack someone and…”

“No, Diana,” he heatedly stated, finally turning to face her. “Someone targeted him for me. They took him out for some reason. He died because of me and I’m going to find out why.”

Diana pressed her forehead against his, her tongue darting out to wet her bottom lip as her eyes fell closed. “I’m so sorry, Bruce,” she murmured as she continued to stroke the nape of his neck. “I know how much things like this upset you. I promise I’ll always be here for you. I’ll help you in any way I can.”

Bruce tilted his head, his mouth finding hers in a heated kiss as his fingers tunneled into her hair. He quickly stole her breath as he laid her back in the bed, his muscular body settling over hers. She created a sense of peace in him that had been missing for so very long. He needed that…needed her now more than ever before.

He braced himself above her with his forearm as he reached for the tie of his pajama pants, pushing them down as his mouth created a sensuous trail along her throat to her breasts. He was more than anxious to ravish her, completely losing himself in his Diana.

Diana arched her back as he suckled and teased her, his fingers finding the apex between her thighs and earning a sharp gasp in response. She had wanted to be the one to comfort him, to make love to him and provide him solace in the midst of his turmoil, but she knew that he needed this right now.

He needed to be the one in control, to be allowed to release some of the emotions teeming within him. She was more than happy that she could be here for him, that he felt that he could open himself up like this to her. She wanted him to show her his anger and his pain…his perceived failure and frustration.

She cried out his name as he entered her in one hard thrust that stole her breath. Her lips captured his as her arms slipped around his back to pull him closer to her. He grunted his pleasure with every drive of his hips, his tongue tangling with hers as his hand roughly gripped her hip.

The realization that he needed her so greatly in his life hit him hard. He had feared becoming dependent on her…of needing someone in his life like this, but he found it no longer mattered to him anymore. All he cared about was her and keeping her here with him.

Pulling her leg up over his shoulder, Bruce knew that nothing else in the world mattered to him but her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: UGH! I JUST LOVE THESE TWO SOOOO MUCH! They're just so perfect for each other. I love how they're there for each other.
> 
> UP NEXT: Lois's visit to LexCorp does not go well and a mission goes very wrong for Diana.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**_Metropolis; June 14th, 11:00 EST_ **

Lois Lane entered the research lab at LexCorp, itching to see what she could uncover here. She knew that Lex Luthor was up to far more than just trying to synthesize Kryptonite. There was no way that he would limit himself to just Kryptonite, knowing that he’d bring down the wrath of the entire Justice League if he killed Superman. He would need to be prepared to take on the entire superhero community if he was gunning for Superman.

It infuriated her that Luthor was going after Clark again all the while purporting an innocent façade to the public. He was definitely not the reformed man that he wanted everyone to believe that he was, and she was going to do everything in her power to prove it.

She approached Dr. Chapple who was hunched over a microscope. He was the first scientist that she was going to interview. With any luck, she’d be able to get the information that she was looking for. She wasn’t holding out hope, though. It never seemed to be that easy especially when Luthor was involved.

“Dr. Chapple?”

The scientist in the white lab coat straightened up from his computer, turning his attention to the woman approaching him. “You must be Lois Lane,” he greeted her. “Mr. Luthor told me that you would be coming to interview us.”

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything important,” she politely said.

“No, now is as good a time as any,” he told her as he turned his back to his computer, his arms crossing against his chest. “What would you like to know?”

“Let’s just start with how you came to work at LexCorp,” she suggested as she pushed the record button on her recorder.

“I was actually lured away from Wayne Enterprises by Mr. Luthor himself,” he revealed, taking Lois by surprise.

“Really?” she questioned him. “Why would you leave Wayne Enterprises for LexCorp?”

“I felt that I would have more freedom to explore my research here,” he confessed. “Don’t get me wrong. Wayne Enterprises is a great company and I wouldn’t be where I’m at in my profession without them, but I felt that LexCorp gave me more liberties that I didn’t have at my previous employment.”

“Liberties like what?”

“Let’s just say that Mister Wayne is very rigid with his rules when it comes to research,” he cryptically replied, clearly not willing to divulge any more than that.

Lois stared at him for a long moment, contemplating whether to push for more information from him. Ultimately, she decided that she would follow up with Bruce to see what he had to say about Dr. Evan Chapple. It seemed to her there was a lot more than what the scientist was willing to discuss. Hopefully, Bruce would have the answers she needed to fill the blanks.

“All right,” she said, glancing down at her list of questions that she had wanted to ask. “Are you involved in other research besides robotics?”

“Not at the moment, but I do have quite a bit of interest in bioengineering,” he told her.

That particular comment sparked her interest, knowing that Dr. Nadia Karros specialized in bioengineering. “Is this the only research facility that you work at for LexCorp?”

“No,” he surprisingly admitted. “LexCorp owns a few research labs. I spend the majority of my time here, but I do go to the other labs to help out depending on the project.”

“What other projects are you working on besides the surgical robotics here?”

Dr. Chapple seemed to consider her question, his eyebrows knitting as if trying to decide just how much he should reveal. “I’m afraid that’s top secret, Miss Lane,” he responded. “Mr. Luthor wouldn’t appreciate me divulging all our secrets.”

Lois gave him a charming smile that she hoped would help unlock a few of his secrets. “Come on,” she sweetly prodded. “Just a little something about what you’re working on? It would really help draw attention to your work and LexCorp.”

Dr. Chapple glanced around him as if contemplating whether he should say anything or not. There was definitely something huge going on that he was anxious to discuss with someone. “I really cannot say at this point,” he finally said. “I’m sorry, but I’m sure you can understand there are some projects that we just can’t discuss.”

“Can you give a hint about an up and coming project that readers would be interested in?” she pressed.

He drew a deep breath, releasing it slowly through his nose. “Well, there is something rather huge that that will eventually be revealed.”

Lois perked up with his revelation, leaning forward slightly in a conspiratorial manner. “Oh, really?” she questioned him. “Can we have a hint about what that might be?”

“It has something to do with the robotics work that we’ve been doing,” Chapple cryptically replied. “We’ve made great strides that will revolutionize the world. I’m afraid that’s all I can tell you.”

Lois hid her disappointment with his abysmal answer. She wanted far more than that. Unfortunately, it didn’t appear as though she was going to get it from Chapple. “Can you show me what you’re working on now or is that off limits too?”

“No, Mr. Luthor said I could show you some of what I’m working on,” he told her.

Lois frowned as she began to follow him, anxious to talk to some of the other scientists in hopes that they would be a little more forthcoming. She politely listened to what Chapple had to say about his research, jotting down notes and pretending that she actually cared.

The day seemed to drone on at an excruciatingly slow pace as she interviewed one scientist after another. None of them willing to disclose anything about the synthetic Kryptonite or what they were really up to. They’d obviously been ordered by Luthor to keep their mouths shut or they had no clue at all about what their boss was actually up to.

Either way, Lois didn’t like it one bit. She decided it was time to get a little lost in LexCorp to see what she could uncover on her own. Glancing over her shoulder, she made sure that no one was paying attention to her as she quickly made her way down a side hallway.

She made her way down the lengthy corridor, hoping to find something that would put Luthor away for good this time. She knew that this wasn’t the main research lab for the Kryptonite, but hopefully she could find out what he was really up to this time. She had a feeling whatever it was Luthor was really up to he would want to keep it close to home.

Memories of promising Clark that she would be careful and not get into any trouble echoed in her mind, but she buried it just as swiftly as they had appeared. She was fully capable of handling herself and now would be no different. She’d been taking care of herself long before she’d met the man who had captured her heart.

Her cellphone rang at that moment. Pulling it out of her purse, she scowled as she noticed it was Clark calling her. It was as if he could tell that she was up to something. With a growl of annoyance, she stuffed her phone back into her purse, refusing to answer it right now. He would no doubt be mad at her for not answering, but she’d deal with that later.

Coming to a stop before a closed door, Lois looked both ways to find that she was still alone before testing the doorknob. Finding it unlocked, she silently pushed it open, poking her head inside to find it empty. It appeared to be another research lab, one that wasn’t in use at the moment. It didn’t mean that it hadn’t been recently, though.

She quickly entered, closing the door behind her before heading straight towards one of the computers. She glanced around the room, looking for any signs of a security camera, but didn’t see one. Of course, not seeing one didn’t mean that there wasn’t one there.

She already had her story ready just in case she got caught by someone or she was seen on the security feed. She was simply checking her messages for work. Nothing more. That was her story and she was sticking to it no matter what anyone said.

She clicked on a few keys of the computer, silently praying that whoever had been working in here had left their research notes on the screen for her to check out. Unfortunately, that did not seem to be the case. However, the computer hadn’t been locked which was good for her.

She went to work pulling up files only to shut them down when it wasn’t what she was looking for. Spotting a file titled “Meta”, she clicked on it to find schematics that made no sense to her, but it appeared to be some sort of robotics plans.

She pulled out her phone to take pictures of it only to hear voices coming down the hall. She quickly shut the computer down before going to the door, pausing and waiting with bated breath as she listened. It sounded like a couple of the scientists talking about the robotics program.

“Luthor wants this up and running by next week.”

“We still have too much to do before then.”

“I know, but he doesn’t care. He wants this done by next week. Dr. Karros received the same message.”

“I’m sure she didn’t take it well.”

“Not all,” he agreed. “It led to a pretty heated argument that ended with Karros hanging up on Luthor.”

“That’s not good,” he said. “No one hangs up on Luthor and lives to tell about it.”

The voices grew more distant, allowing Lois the chance to escape the room. Entering the hallway, she returned down the hall the way that she had come, turning a corner and running directly into a man in a white lab coat.

“Excuse me,” he apologized, bracing her from falling.

“Dr. Hamilton?” Lois uttered in shock.

“Lois,” he murmured, averting his eyes as if he’d just been caught red handed.

“What are you doing at LexCorp?” she demanded to know.

“I was just asked to review some research on a special project.”

Lois folded her arms against her chest, her eyes narrowing with growing suspicion. “So, you’re working for Lex Luthor now even though you know how much he hates Superman…the very person that you supposedly have a close friendship with?”

“Superman and I are still close friends,” he maintained, his chin lifting in defiance. “I am merely offering my services to Lex’s robotics program.”

“In what sort of capacity?”

“Advisory only I assure you,” he flatly claimed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Lois watched as he walked away, her anger burning through her veins. If Dr. Emil Hamilton was truly siding with Lex Luthor over Superman, she was going to prove it. She’d take both of them down if she had to in order to keep the man that she loved safe.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Dr. Hamilton pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed. “Yah…it’s me,” he said. “We have a problem.”

**_Batcave; June 14th, 19:06 EST_ **

Bruce sat back in his chair as he stared at the computer screens spread out before him. What he had learned had been nothing short of shocking. He was still reeling from the fact that Killer Croc was dead. The weight of his failure hung over him like a dark thundercloud.

He should have gotten to him sooner, worked harder to find him. He knew that he had not been himself, mutating at a rapid rate, and still he hadn’t been able to save him. It was something that he was going to have to carry with him for the rest of his life.

He swore to himself that he was going to do whatever it took to find out who had killed Croc. It just made no sense to him. The way that everything had gone down made it seem as though Croc had been targeted by someone. The perpetrator had wanted Batman to find Killer Croc, had staged the body in order to make some sort of statement. Now, he just had to figure out what that statement actually consisted of.

Bruce leaned back in his chair, staring up into the darkness of the dank cave that surrounded him. He knew the bats were there despite not being able to see them just like he knew the killer had been there last night watching him even though he hadn’t been able to see him—silent, watching, waiting.

He released a ragged breath as he reviewed the events of last night, allowing them to play over again in his mind’s eye in hopes of discovering something…some sort of clue that would point him in the right direction. There was something niggling at his brain at the edges of his awareness, refusing to make itself known just yet.

He felt as though he was reaching out in an effort to grasp hold of it only to find it just beyond his grasp. There was something more to all of this than just Killer Croc’s murder. Someone was trying to get his attention for some reason that he hadn’t been able to grab hold of yet and it was beginning to drive him crazy.

The autopsy had revealed the cause of death for Killer Croc had been from multiple gunshot wounds to his chest as well as several stab wounds. What was startling was the fact that he’d been tortured for some time before finally being killed. 

He’d been able to also get samples of his blood, allowing him to test it to see if he could discover the cause for the reptilian man’s mutation. The lab tests that he’d run had just come back, giving him the answers that he had needed.

Killer Croc had been exposed to deadly chemical waste that had polluted the sewers where he lived. One of the companies in Gotham had been illegally dumping their chemical waste in the sewer, infecting Croc and countless other animals that lived down there.

His jaw clenched and unclenched with this newly discovered information. He was going to do whatever it took to find out which company was polluting their sewer system and put a stop to it one way or another. There was no way he was going to let anyone else die because of this heinous atrocity.

Bruce turned his attention to the letter that had been left for him on top of the Gotham PD building. The letter had a familiarity to it that he didn’t like. It was cold and calculating, demanding in its information. It was as if it was a game that he was being dragged into playing against his will.

This didn’t fit with the Riddler, no riddles left for him to solve. It wasn’t the work of the Toyman or Two-Face. It definitely didn’t have the signature of Scarecrow or Penguin. It could be the Joker, but he would’ve been more overt about his intentions.

There could also be a new player in Gotham, one that was trying to gain his attention and make a name for himself. Could there be a new Meta criminal in his city, one that was taking out the worst Gotham had to offer in order to gain notoriety and become the sole player in town?

He shuddered to think of someone worse than the rogues that he had to deal with on a weekly basis. At the same time, he was determined to find this person and put them away. He wasn’t about to let this person run rampant through his city, taking lives without answering for their crimes.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, doing his best to ward off the migraine that was building behind his eyes. Dealing with Luthor, Diana’s stalker, and now Killer Croc’s murder was weighing heavily on him. He was getting nowhere fast, his sense of dread growing with every passing day.

“Superman to Batman.”

“I’m kind of busy here,” he snapped in response to the hail.

“Any luck with Dr. Karros yet?”

“Yes, she came to visit the company yesterday,” he informed him.

“And?”

“She’s interested in joining my research department.”

“Okay, but how does that help us?” Clark pressed.

“It’ll only be a matter of time before my offer to Dr. Karros creates chaos,” he told him. “She’ll come clean about everything.”

Clark released a reluctant sigh, grumbling, “I wish I shared your optimism.”

“Just be careful in the meantime,” Bruce stated. “Don’t make any stupid mistakes.”

“Really?”

“Well, if you want to go to the research lab next door to the Daily Planet to see what Dr. Karros is doing, then be my guest,” Bruce told him. “Just don’t come crying to me when you end up curled up on the floor in the fetal position because you found Luthor’s stash of Kryptonite.”

“Funny,” Clark snapped in irritation. “Anything else you have to say?”

“No, is Diana still on the ‘Tower?” he asked.

“Uh…I believe she’s in the training room with Black Canary,” he tentatively revealed. “So, um…why do you ask about her?”

“You know about Diana and me, don’t you?” Bruce bluntly asked him. There was a very prolonged silence on the other end, one that pretty much answered the question for him. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Well, I…uh…you see…” Clark stumbled over his words.

“You’re blushing right now, aren’t you?” 

“No, I’m not,” Clark adamantly stated. “I’m just not sure I want to talk about this with you.”

“How did you find out?”

“It was Lois who actually figured it out,” Clark confessed, knowing he was busted. “She saw you and Diana making a discreet exit from the ball the other night. When Diana arrived at the meeting the next morning, there was no missing the way she practically glowed. I’ve never seen her look so happy.”

The corner of Bruce’s mouth ticked up with the revelation. “If you breathe one word of it to—”

“I know…I know,” Superman interjected. “Don’t worry, Bruce. Your secret is safe with us.”

“It had better be,” he simply stated. “You can stop acting all modest Kansas farm boy now. Diana’s highly suspicious about why you’ve been acting so weird around us lately.”

“I’m not,” he swore. “It’s just that…well, she’s like my sister and you’re my best friend. Knowing what you two are doing together is really awkward.”

“Then don’t think about it,” Bruce told him. “Besides, it’s not like I seduced her or anything. We’re both consenting adults involved in a serious relationship.”

“I know and I’m really happy for both of you…really,” he replied. “In fact, Lois and I have been trying to figure out a way to get you two together. Just don’t hurt her, Bruce. I won’t be able to handle Diana’s heart being broken.”

“I don’t plan on it, Clark,” he growled.

“I know you don’t,” he acknowledged. “You just seem to have a way of inadvertently getting yourself into trouble when it comes to women. It never seems to end well for anyone.”

“I’m not having this conversation with you,” he threatened him. 

“But, I—”

“Keep talking and I’ll tell you how Diana and I rocked each other’s world the other night.”

“Superman out.”

Smirking to himself, Bruce turned his attention back to his research into Diana’s stalker, knowing that he was only going to continue to escalate things with her. He looked over all the pictures that the stalker had taken of her, hoping to spot some sort of anomaly in them that might point him in the right direction. 

He’d read and reread all of the letters that she’d received only to find himself still sitting at a dead end. It only served to ignite his ire over the situation all over again. He didn’t like Diana being targeted in any way especially by some lunatic who obviously wanted her for his own sick pleasure.

He’d spent countless sleepless hours beating training bags as he tried to think through every single thing that stalker had done so far. It had done little to help him predict what he would try to do next. He’d gone through five training bags since this whole thing had started.

Sitting back in his chair, he continued the arduous task of going through the list of transportation staff aboard the Watchtower. He’d gone through over half of them already, completely clearing them as possible suspects. He hoped that the answer laid somewhere the second half of the list of civilian staff.

He absentmindedly reached for his cup of coffee, downing the last of it to find it cold. He frowned as he set his cup down, reading through the background check he’d done before on Devan. He appeared to be clean as well. He wasn’t even aboard the Watchtower the day the gift had been transported to Diana’s quarters. Still, he could’ve had someone else do it.

Next, was Allie Vincent. She was working her shift in the transporter room while Diana was on that mission. Allie didn’t strike him as the stalker type. Besides that, he was fairly certain that the admirer was a man and not a woman, but he wasn’t ruling anything out just yet.

Josh Newman was another member of the civilian staff he wanted to look into. He had been working on the Watchtower during the time frame that Diana was gone from her quarters. He reviewed Josh’s financial background and family life. 

First, he discovered that Josh didn’t have the financial means to buy those gifts for Diana. Josh could be stealing money or keeping it hidden, but it was still a stretch for him to buy an expensive diamond necklace and earrings or perfume. 

That left him with another scenario, one that he didn’t like, but knew that he had to consider it nonetheless. Diana’s stalker was using Josh or another member of the civilian staff to deliver those gifts to her. He loathed the notion of their staff being threatened in any way or coerced into partaking in illegal activity. The stalker could have targeted Josh into doing his bidding.

It looked as though Josh had incurred quite a bit of debt that he was trying to pay off, but not very successfully. Perhaps their unknown suspect had singled Josh out to be his means of getting gifts to Diana without being caught.

He’d already cleared Kyle, Randy, and Tyler in the mailroom. They didn’t seem to have anything to do with it save for delivering gifts which they did for all the League members. The more he looked at it the more it seemed as though Josh was his best suspect.

Bruce decided it was time to pay Josh a visit tonight. 

**_Watchtower; June 14th, 19:52 EST_ **

Black Canary ducked at the last second, narrowly missing a right hook to the jaw that would’ve put her down for the count. She wasn’t about to go down that easily. They’d been sparring together for the last twenty-five minutes or so. She was pretty proud of herself for holding out for so long against the Amazon warrior.

Dinah spun on her heel, driving her elbow into the Amazon’s back only to find that she was no longer there. Wonder Woman had dropped to her knees, coming up with a move that Batman had no doubt taught her. It momentarily took her by surprise, giving Diana the slight opening that she needed to get the upper hand on her opponent.

Diana gritted her teeth as she spun around, flipping Black Canary on her back. Dinah hit the mat hard, knocking the wind from her lungs. She opened her eyes to find Diana leaning over her with a smirk on her lips. “My point,” Diana told her.

Black Canary groaned as she sat up, her hands coming to rest on the mat behind her as she studied the Amazon princess before her. “Okay…spill it,” she stated.

A single raven eyebrow arched curiously as she stared at Dinah, her hands coming to rest on her hips. “Spill what?” Diana asked, confused.

“What’s going on between you and Batman?”

Diana instantly felt heat rise up from her chest, spreading up her neck to her face. She hooked a curly lock of hair behind her ear as she turned and made her way to where her bottle of water waited for her. She used the time she was trying to buy for herself to come up with an acceptable answer that wouldn’t reveal too much. She also didn’t want to lie to her friend either.

Grabbing water, Diana turned to face Dinah. “What do you mean?” she coyly asked.

Dinah’s head fell back as laughter spilled from her lips. “Come on, Diana,” she replied as she studied her. “It’s obvious that there’s something going on between the two of you.”

“It is?” she questioned her pausing to take a drink of her water. “How so?”

Dinah stood to her feet, walking over to grab her own water. “You can’t tell me that you don’t notice the sexual attraction whenever you two are within half a mile of each other.”

“We’re just really close friends,” Diana innocently responded, shrugging a shoulder as she sat down on the bench. “We’ve also spent quite a bit of time sparring together. I think that has caused a sort of bond to form.”

“Oh, honey, this goes far beyond any sort of friendship or warrior bonding rituals,” Black Canary told her as she sat down on the bench next to her. “This is more like ripping each other clothes’ off and going at it like wild animals type tension.”

Diana averted her eyes, knowing she needed to give her a little something or she wasn’t going to let this go anytime soon. “Well, I do have feelings for him, but you know how Batman can be,” she ventured, hoping Dinah wouldn’t push for anymore.

Dinah rolled her eyes, releasing a huff of frustration. “Do I ever,” she grumbled. “That man is the most infuriating human being on the face of the planet, but if there is anyone who can get through to him, it’s definitely you, Diana.”

“Really?”

“I’ve seen how he reacts when you’re around,” she revealed. “No one else would probably notice, but it’s there if you really look.”

“I guess I never noticed,” she told her, her gaze falling on the bottle of water in her hands.

“I’ve caught him staring at you a couple of times,” Dinah informed her, her tone conspiratorial. “Not to mention, he always pairs himself with you on missions.”

“Do you think anyone else notices it?”

“Are you kidding?” Dinah asked, surprised. “There are at least five different betting pools going on at any given time on the Watchtower about when you two are going to finally hook up.”

Diana couldn’t help laughing with the revelation. “I never knew my life was so interesting to other people.”

“Come on…you’re Wonder Woman,” Dinah reminded her. “Everyone wants to know what’s going on in your life. Add Batman to the mix and you have just become the hottest news in the world.”

Diana stood to her feet. “Well, thanks for the sparring session,” she told her. “We’ll have to do it again some time.”

“No problem,” Black Canary said as she stood as well. “Just don’t give up on Batman. Your feelings are definitely returned. It just takes him a lot longer to actually do something about it. He’s a stubborn pain in the ass, but he’s worth the effort.”

“We’ll see what happens,” Diana cryptically replied before leaving the training room to find Green Arrow heading her way.

“Black Canary in there?” he asked.

“Yes, I believe she was looking for someone else to spar with,” she told him with a grin.

Ollie didn’t hesitate as he hurried towards the training room, clearly anxious to see the blond bombshell. Diana’s smile fell away as she headed towards her quarters. The conversation with Dinah had done absolutely nothing to help ease the worry that Diana had about her stalker possibly going after Batman just for being connected to her. 

Even though no one knew that they were sleeping together, it was obvious from her conversation with Black Canary that her close friendship with Batman had generated quite a bit of attention and speculation. They were going to have to be more careful about being seen together if they wanted to keep their relationship a secret for now.

“Mister Terrific to Wonder Woman.”

“What can I do for you?” she asked.

“Police could use some backup in Blüdhaven,” he revealed. “It looks like a shootout with a gang.”

“I’m on my way,” she said with a sigh of resignation.

She had wanted to get cleaned up and go to Wayne Manor to spend a little time with Bruce before he headed out on patrol. Thankfully, it was Blüdhaven which was close to Gotham. With any luck, she could end the stand-off quickly and still catch Bruce before he left for patrol. 

She quickened her pace to the transporter room, wondering if she would run into Nightwing while she was in Blüdhaven. She was sure that Dick had to know about her and Bruce, but she wasn’t certain just how much he knew. Bruce wasn’t exactly a fountain of information even on a good day.

Appearing in Blüdhaven, Diana was able to pick up on the sound of gunfire being exchanged. She flew directly to the scene, finding several policemen engaged in a shootout with over two dozen gang members. She quickly scanned the area for any signs of Nightwing, not seeing him anywhere. That, of course, meant nothing.

She felt bad encroaching in on his area, knowing how protective he was of Blüdhaven. It was just like Bruce with Gotham, but it was obvious that she was needed as she swooped in upon the gang members. She took out two of them with her fists, disarming two more and crushing their weapons in less than a heartbeat.

Gang members didn’t seem the least big fazed to see Wonder Woman entering their fight, turning their guns on her. She readily blocked the hail of bullets that rained down on her, the bullets ricocheting off her bracers as she pushed her way deeper into the fray, more than determined to put an end to this before someone lost their life.

“Stop this now!” she ordered with a growl.

They blatantly ignored the furious Amazon, opening fire on her all over again. With a warrior’s cry, she lifted into the air to physically knock them out when a Shuriken suddenly came out of nowhere, connecting with its target and knocking the gun out of a thug’s hand.

Diana looked up to see Nightwing entering the fight, escrima sticks drawn and ready to do battle. Before either of them could do anything, a volley of gunfire erupted out of nowhere, completely rocking the area. Gang members rapidly began dropping one after another. Someone was picking them off in rapid succession without pause.

“Where is that gunfire coming from?” Diana yelled, looking around and finding that the police were standing down, allowing her and Nightwing to handle the situation.

“Somewhere over there,” Nightwing yelled back, pointing to the roof of a building to the right.

“I’m going up there to stop them before anymore people get hurt,” she told him as Nightwing went to work taking down gang members before they got shot.

Diana blocked the shower of bullets as she flew straight towards the roof the building, her teeth clenched tightly as she pushed through the fray. Drawing closer, the gunfire abruptly ceased altogether, allowing her to get there without anymore trouble. Landing on the roof, she quickly began scanning the area, looking for any signs of the gunman and finding nothing.

Walking over to the ledge of the building, she found several gun casings lying on the roof as well as a pink envelope addressed to her. “Hera, help me,” she murmured in shock as she knelt down to pick it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Things are getting worse for poor Diana!
> 
> UP NEXT: BM corners Josh, Bruce & Diana argue while Nadia threatens Lex.
> 
> Merry Christmas to all of you! Hope you have a wonderful day. I'm so thankful for each of you and your continued support for the Wonderbat fandom! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**_Blüdhaven; June 14th, 21:00 EST_ **

Standing on the roof of a building across the street, Batman stood in the shadows with narrowed lenses watching and waiting and biding his time…time that he didn’t really have at that moment. He was anxious to get in there and start questioning Josh Newman, but he knew he needed to be patient. There was no telling who could be showing up that might blow this case wide open for him.

After several long minutes of nothing, he decided it was time to go in there and get the information that he so desperately needed. He didn’t have all night to be waiting here for someone who might not even be stopping by. He still needed to find Croc’s killer before they disappeared underground.

Reaching for his grappling gun, he fired it across the street, allowing the cable to pull him up and away under the dark cover of night. His black cape snapped behind him like a sail before he landed on the roof of Josh’s apartment building with a soft thud. 

Retracting his grappling line, he made his way to the edge of the roof and jumped off. Using his cape to guide his descent, he landed on the balcony outside of Josh’s apartment, peering inside to see his prime suspect working on his laptop. A basketball game was playing on the television on the other side of the dimly lit room.

Testing the sliding door, Batman silently slid it open and stepped inside, allowing his cape drape around him. Josh mumbled something to himself as he typed on his laptop, deeply engrossed in whatever it was that he was working on. Reaching for his drink, Josh looked up to find Batman standing right there in his living—tall, dark, and absolutely terrifying in every sense of the word.

Batman watched with great satisfaction as Josh’s drink went flying, a startled cry escaping as he shot up out of his chair and onto his feet. “Ba…Bat…Batman,” Josh stuttered. “What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk,” Batman flatly stated. “I need to know who paid you to transport that gift into Wonder Woman’s quarters on June the fifth.”

Josh noticeably grew pale with the question, his legs suddenly boneless. He had pretty much given away the fact that he was the guilty party with his visible response. He swallowed hard as he dropped into the chair that he’d just shot out of a few moments ago. “So, you figured out it was me?”

Batman crossed his arms against his emblemed chest, the white lenses of his cowl narrowing dangerously. “Who paid you?”

Josh slowly shook his head, breaking out in a cold sweat. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees as he held his head in his hands. “I’m so dead…I’m so dead,” he repeated over and over again. “I’m going to die.”

Bruce had had a feeling that Josh wasn’t the mastermind behind the letters and gifts, more than likely a pawn being used in the cat and mouse game and he had been right. “Josh,” he sternly called to him, causing the young man to visibly jump. “I need you to focus. Who paid you to transport that gift into Wonder Woman’s quarters?”

“I don’t even know,” Josh confessed, shaking his head as his breathing grew ragged.

“Josh, you’re not in trouble,” Batman attempted to reassure him…or at least as much as he could standing in the young man’s quarters in his uniform. “But I need you to tell me everything you know. This is very important.”

“I don’t know that much,” he swore, his eyes wide with fear. “I was approached by this guy about two weeks ago when I was walking home from meeting my friends at the bar down the street.”

“What did he look like?”

“He had dark hair and a goatee,” Josh told him. “He seemed nice…a down to earth guy. He said that he knew that I worked on the Watchtower. He said he was a huge fan of Wonder Woman and that he wanted me to make sure she got his gift.”

“Weren’t you the least bit suspicious?”

“Not really,” Josh said with an innocent shrug. “He really seemed genuine like he just wanted me to make sure that she got his gift.”

“Did he tell you to transport it into her quarters?”

“Yah,” Josh replied, finding his level of panic beginning to diminish a little the more they talked. Batman hadn’t tried to kill him yet or pin him up against a wall with his batarangs. That had to be a good sign. “He showed me what was inside. It was just a box of chocolates, so I was positive that it wasn’t anything dangerous that would hurt her.”

“And it didn’t hurt when this guy paid you five thousand dollars to do it for him,” Batman icily added.

Josh felt his chest clench tightly with a renewed wave of panic that suddenly stole his breath. He reached for his inhaler lying on his desk, using it before facing the fearsome Batman once more. He swore this encounter had been the most frightening experience of his entire life.

“Yah, I’m really sorry, but I was way behind on paying back my student loans,” Josh admitted. “I know I shouldn’t have done it, but it seemed pretty harmless and I really needed the money.”

“Do you know how to get in touch with this man?”

“No,” he said with a shake of his head. “Never gave me a name or contact number. He just gave me the cash and the box. Haven’t seen him since.”

Batman didn’t even bother asking him where the money was so he could dust for prints. He already knew that Josh had used the money to help pay off a portion of his student loans. It was gone and so was his best lead to catching Diana’s stalker.

He closed the distance between them, standing over him and allowing his proximity to instill the worst kind of fear in him. “If you ever do anything like this again, I’ll know about it,” he rasped with a dark, menacing growl that made Josh wilt beneath his looming presence. “You do not want me to come back here for a second visit with you.”

“Ye…yes, sir…Mr. Batman sir,” Josh stuttered. “I’m sorry…truly. I wouldn’t have done it if I hadn’t needed the money so bad. I thought it was just a harmless gift…wasn’t it?”

“If you need financial assistance, there are other avenues you can take instead of resorting to breaking the rules,” Batman stated with a sneer. “This gift may have been harmless, but the next might not be.”

“I promise it won’t happen again,” he swore, holding his hands up before.

Batman leaned in close to him, his nose just millimeters from the younger man’s. “Make sure it doesn’t.”

Batman held his terrified gaze a couple of heartbeats longer before finally drawing back. Turning around, he strode towards the balcony door, the sound of Josh retching his dinner into the trashcan filling the room as Batman exited the apartment.

He was confident that he’d gotten his point across to the young man. Josh wouldn’t be trying anything so stupid ever again. While this particular offense had been rather innocuous for the most part, it could have been so much worse had it been something other than a simple box of chocolates.

Firing his grappling line, Batman headed towards his waiting Batmobile, needing to return to Gotham to continue the search for Croc’s murderer. “Nightwing to Batman.”

“What do you need?”

“You’re needed in Blüdhaven right away.”

“I’m already here,” Batman informed him as he came to a stop outside of his car, his stomach clenching with apprehension. “What is it?”

“It’s Diana,” Nightwing informed him. “There’s been another incident.”

“I’m on my way to your coordinates now,” he ground out as he quickly climbed into his car. “Don’t let her leave.”

“Got it,” Nightwing replied, ending the communication.

Batman shuddered to even think about what could have happened this time. His stomach was twisted into a painful knot as he sped towards Nightwing’s coordinates, his fingers wrapped tightly around the steering wheel of the Batmobile as it tore through Blüdhaven.

What was Diana doing in Blüdhaven and why was Dick with her?

The myriad of questions that bombarded him at the moment would have to wait until he had a chance to talk to her and find out what exactly had happened. It was getting to the point that he was becoming fearful every time she went out on a mission, not knowing what she was being dragged into by her stalker…not knowing whether it was a legitimate mission or one orchestrated by the stalker.

Trying to talk her into taking a leave of absence from the Justice League would be a futile argument that would only end with her furious and resentful of him. At the same time, they were going to have to come up with some sort of compromise on this, one that they could both agree upon.

Pulling the Batmobile to a stop in a dark alley, Batman quickly exited before shooting his grappling line. He landed on a rooftop overlooking a deadly crime scene below. An overabundance of police cars and ambulances littered the entire area, sirens flashing as personnel crawled over the scene like ants at a picnic.

Yellow tarps covered seven bodies lying on the ground below, causing Batman’s heart to hammer like a drum in his chest. His frantic gaze swept over the rooftop, finally spotting Diana and Nightwing standing on the other side of the building. He released the breath that he hadn’t realized that he’d been holding as he made his way towards them, his boots falling with a determined purpose.

“What happened?” he demanded as he approached them.

Nightwing turned to look at him, clearly upset by what had taken place here tonight. Diana didn’t acknowledge his presence, staring down at the scene below with her arms wrapped around her torso as if trying to hold herself together at that moment.

Whatever had happened here had rattled her deeply.

“The BPD and a warring gang were in a shoot-out when Diana and I arrived on the scene,” he told him. “The police stood down to allow us time to stop the gang when someone on this rooftop began opening fire, dropping gang members left and right. The sniper killed seven gang members before Diana was able to get up here to stop him.”

“Where is the sniper now?” Batman asked, looking about.

“He’s gone,” Nightwing answered. “There’s no sign of him anywhere. I can’t help wondering if it was Deadshot with the way that he was mowing them down.” 

“Any clues left behind?”

“The only thing she found was this,” Nightwing informed him, handing him the clue.

Batman took the all too familiar pink envelope from Dick’s outstretched hand, internally seething with the words “my dearest Diana” written on the front of it. “Are you two all right?”

“Yah,” Nightwing said with a nod, glancing at Diana’s back. “I’m going to go down there and see what I can do to help the police. Let me know if you guys need anything.”

“Thank you,” Batman softly said, taking Dick by surprise. His father rarely if ever expressed gratitude.

“Any time, Bats,” Dick told him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he walked past him.

Batman tucked the letter into his utility to study later, knowing that now was not about the mission or the investigation into her stalker. It also wasn’t the time to be Batman. Right now, it was about her. He silently made his way towards her, coming to stand beside her as he folded his arms against his chest.

He stood beside her for several long moments, just giving her some time. He didn’t want to push her, knowing how volatile her emotions had to be at that moment. She had taken all of these deaths…all of these murders personally despite knowing it wasn’t her fault. She was going to blame herself for it no matter what he tried to tell her. He knew it because he would do the very same thing if he was in her shoes. They were so much alike, far more than anyone could begin to imagine.

Batman finally spoke, hoping that he could get through to her. “Diana, I know you think this is your fault, but it’s not.”

“It is my fault,” she angrily bit out. “Those men died because this maniac wanted to get my attention. That makes it my fault.”

“You didn’t shoot them, Diana,” he tried again.

“I might as well have,” she ground out, her intense blue eyes narrowed with simmering fury. “They died because there is a psychopath out there who wants to torment me. I will not stand for it.”

“We will find the person responsible for this and make them pay,” he assured her.

Diana turned her inflamed glower on her lover, her chest beginning to heave as her emotions took over. “We have no idea who this man is,” she snapped. “He’s going to keep calling me into missions, killing people and trying to get my attention until he finally decides he’s tired of me. Then what? Will he go after you? Try to kill me then?”

“Don’t say that,” he rasped with a razor-sharp edge. “He’s not going to kill you. I won’t let him.”

“I am not surrendering,” she spat out with a resolute determination that bespoke of her Amazon warrior heritage.

“Let’s go home,” he softly said. “There’s nothing more we can do here now. Besides, he’s probably here watching us at this moment.”

“I want to find him and put his head on a pike for what he has done here today,” she uttered with a sneer.

“I know you do, but there’s no way we’ll be able to find him now,” he evenly replied. “He’s not going to be out in the open where we can find him. We need to go back to the cave and look at everything all over again.”

Diana stared at him for a long moment, releasing a huff. “Fine,” she bit out, taking to the air and leaving him standing there all alone.

Batman released a low growl as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He glanced over the edge of the roof at the horrifying scene below. It caused his heart clench that so many people had lost their lives tonight and that Diana had been at the very heart of it.

He knew what this was doing to her inside. It pained him deeply to see her struggling like this. There had to be an answer somewhere in all of this evidence. He was just going to have to go back over it again to see what he had missed.

**_Batcave; June 14th, 22:47 EST_ **

Batman pulled his car onto the platform, turning the Batmobile off. He sat there for a long moment, doing his best to contain his own emotions before trying to help Diana. He knew that if he tried to talk to her while he was still dealing with his own sense of outrage and fear for her safety it would only end up in a volatile argument.

Exiting his car, he immediately took off his cowl and gauntlets, his worried gaze quickly searching the cave for any signs of Diana. Not seeing her anywhere, he began to make his way towards the changing area to find her exiting the showers dressed in his t-shirt and sports shorts, towel drying her long raven hair.

He sighed as she came to a stop, unsure what to say to try to make it better and yet knowing there was absolutely nothing that he could say or do to make it better. He felt utterly helpless and he hated it with every fiber of his being. He was failing her, and it scared him.

Diana tossed the towel into a nearby laundry bin before making her way towards him. She threw herself into his arms, burying herself into his chest and her face in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

He tilted his head, pressing his lips to the crown of her head as he held her. He wanted more than anything to take away her pain but knew he couldn’t. All he could do was to be there for her and try to help her through this the best that he could.

“Why is he doing this to me?” she asked, her voice choked with such raw emotion.

He tightened his hold on her, wishing he had all the answers that they both needed right now. “I don’t know,” he confessed, hating to admit that he didn’t know. He was the Batman. He was supposed to know, supposed to have this figured out by now.

This…this, however, made absolutely no sense to him. There didn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason to any of this. The stalker was sending her expensive gifts, going to great lengths to woe her one minute only to target her in dangerous missions the next.

“I’m sorry,” Diana murmured as she retreated from Bruce’s comforting embrace. She turned away from him as she attempted to gather herself once more. “I never want anyone to be hurt or killed because of me and now sev…seven men…are dead because of me.”

The crack in her voice was unmistakable, causing Bruce to close the distance between them. “I know, Diana, but you need to channel that anger and hurt into helping to find the monster behind all of this,” he reassured her. “You and I will find him, and we will make him pay for the pain and suffering that he has caused.”

Diana’s chin fell to her chest, her eyes falling closed. She couldn’t get the images of those bodies lying on the ground out of her head. It didn’t matter if they were criminals or not. Not one of them deserved what had happened to them…to be executed in such a heinous way.

“I have to find him,” she bit out. “I have to find a way to track him down and stop him before he hurts anyone else.”

“I’m going to go through the evidence again,” he told her. “In the meantime, I want you to consider staying here at the manor with me until we find this monster.”

Diana whirled on her heel, blue eyes glowing with fury boring into him. “I will not cower or hide, Bruce.”

“You wouldn’t be hiding here,” he insisted. “You’d be laying low until we can draw this lunatic out.”

“But he wants me!” she exclaimed. “There’s no telling what he could do if he doesn’t see me or can’t find me. He may try something even worse.”

“He’s already taking lives now as it is,” he reminded her. “I don’t want you out there as a target.”

“How much worse is it going to get, Bruce?” she demanded to know, her voice rising. “How much further will he go? He has already associated us with one another. Will he try to come after you when he can’t find me anymore?”

“I want him to come after me,” he nearly yelled, nostrils flaring. “If he’s coming after me then I know you’re safe.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” she ground out. “I already have the deaths of those seven men hanging over me. It’s something that I’ll have to carry with me for the rest of my life. I can’t live with the thought of you being added to that list, Bruce. I just…I can’t…I won’t.”

Her words touched him, igniting something deep inside of him that always burned for her. He reached out and grabbed hold of her, roughly pulling her in for a heated kiss that quickly stole both their breaths. He tilted his head as his tongue found hers with a determined possessiveness that lit her desire for this man all over again.

Breaking the kiss, her pressed his forehead to hers. “You really think it’ll be any easier for me if I were to lose you?” he breathlessly asked, his voice rough with emotion that he usually kept a tight hold on.

Diana’s tongue slipped out to slowly drag along her bottom lip as she struggled to catch her breath. “I promise…I’ll be careful.”

“That does absolutely nothing to settle my fear,” he stated, releasing his hold on her.

“Oh, hey, guys,” Tim told them, sensing that he had interrupted something very personal. “Sorry, but I just needed to get…never mind. You know I’m just going to head out on patrol.”

“It’s okay, Tim,” Diana reassured him, folding her arms against her chest. “I should be getting back to the Watchtower.”

“Wait,” Bruce said, grabbing hold of her wrist as she began to move past him. “Tim, go ahead and start. I’ll be right behind you.”

Tim looked first at Bruce and then Diana before nodding in agreement. “Okay…see ya, Diana.”

“Bye, Tim,” she replied with a forced smile, trying to ignore the feel of Bruce’s thumb caressing the inside of her wrist and the tingles that were shooting up her arm.

Bruce waited until Tim’s motorbike started up before turning his attention back to the Amazon princess. “You don’t have to return to the Watchtower,” he softly told her. “You’re more than welcome to stay here tonight.”

It was obvious that Bruce wanted her to stay the night with him, waiting for his return from patrol to spend some time alone with her, but was having a difficult time vocalizing that need. He never wanted to appear needy or vulnerable. It was something that she knew he loathed.

Her lips curled slightly with his unspoken request. Despite her frustration with him, she longed to curl up in his bed, to feel his muscular arms and hard body wrapped around her especially after what had happened this evening. She needed him, and he needed her. She could hardly refuse him or what she wanted with him.

Diana nodded her head in agreement as her lips softly curled, her hand shifting to grasp his fingers to squeeze them. “I’ll be here when you get home.”

The corner of Bruce’s mouth ticked up in relief, needing her to be here when he returned in the morning. Seeing those yellow tarps lying on the ground and not knowing what had happened to Diana had affected him far deeper than he cared to think about. “I hopefully won’t be long.”

“Be careful,” she murmured.

“Always, princess,” he said with a smirk before releasing her hand and pulling his cowl on.

She watched him as he stalked towards his waiting Batmobile, an unsettling feeling washing over her. She didn’t know what was coming, but she had a horrible feeling it could turn out to be their worst nightmare. She shivered involuntarily with the thought, slowly releasing a breath before turning towards the stairs that would take her up into the manor.

As she ascended the stairs, she suddenly remembered the letter her stalker had left for her tonight on the roof of that building. They hadn’t even looked at it to see what it had said. It was still tucked into Bruce’s utility belt. She banished it from her thoughts, refusing to give her stalker another moment of consideration.

He had already wasted enough of her time, had stolen a measure of her happiness and replaced it with anguish. She swore when she got her hands on him, she was going to beat him within an inch of his life for the all the misery and loss of life that he had caused.

**_Metropolis; June 14th, 23:03 EST_ **

Lex Luthor entered the bar, adjusting his tie as he made his way towards the back-corner booth where he always met with her. He wanted results and he wanted them now. If she didn’t tell him what he wanted to hear tonight, he was going to have to take matters into his own hands.

He saw Nadia Karros already there waiting for him, a dark expression veiling her face. It didn’t give him any hope that she was going to give him good news tonight. He’d been waiting far too long to bring Superman down. Now that he was so close to finally having his dream realized, he found it more than difficult to wait any longer.

Sliding into the booth next to her, Luthor waved down a waitress, placing his drink order before turning his attention to his scientist that was going to make synthetic Kryptonite a reality instead of just a pipe dream that he’d been holding on to for so very long. 

“So, what have you got for me?” he asked, suddenly holding his hand up to stop her response. “And before you begin, I must tell you that it had better be news that I want to hear. I’m sick and tired of the delays and excuses you keep giving. I want what I hired you for and I want it now.”

“I believe that we have finally accomplished the impossible,” she stiffly informed him, pausing to take a sip of her drink.

“You had better be telling me the truth or I will make your life a living hell,” he stated with a scowl.

The waitress returned with the drink that he had ordered before leaving them alone once more. “I’m telling you the truth,” she insisted in a low voice. “I feel we have finally made a break through in our research and testing.”

“What changed?”

“Dr. Hamilton’s research notes on Superman were invaluable,” she revealed. “They held the answers that we were seeking.”

“This is incredible,” Luthor murmured in utter wonderment. He had been more than prepared to threaten her tonight if she hadn’t come through with what he needed. Instead, she had given him what he had wanted most. “How soon can I have it?”

“I need a couple more days,” she informed him. “I need to try to stabilize it to make sure that it doesn’t weaken over time.”

“Well done, my dear…well done indeed,” he uttered with a wicked grin as he picked up his glass. “And here I had come prepared to threaten your family in the Ukraine if you didn’t come through for me tonight.”

Nadia sneered at him, her eyes narrowed with fury. “How dare you threaten my family,” she seethed with a deadly fury. “I should cut out your heart right here for making such a vile threat.”

Luthor shrugged a shoulder of obvious indifference as he took a sip of his drink, clearly unfazed by her indignation. He swirled the alcohol in his glass, the ice clinking softly as it shifted. “You can try, but I own you, Nadia. You can’t escape me no matter how much you might loathe me.”

“We’ll see about that,” she countered with a smug grin.

“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked, his dark eyes narrowing with growing suspicion.

“Let’s just say that I’ve been offered something far better than anything you could ever begin to offer me,” she shot back with a victorious gleam in her eye.

Luthor studied her for a long moment, appraising her to see if she was just playing games or if she was being honest with him. “And what sort of deal have you managed to strike?”

“Bruce Wayne has offered me a very lucrative position in his research and development department at Wayne Enterprises,” she revealed. “I have accepted the offer. I start next week.”

“But you’re not done with what I’ve hired you to do,” he angrily growled.

“I have fulfilled my contract,” she maintained with cool indifference. “You will have the synthetic Kryptonite that you so desperately want, and I’ll be rid of you. We’ll both get what we want.”

“You can’t leave me,” he ground out. “I have other plans for you.”

“Too bad,” she replied, pausing to down the last of her drink. “I am terminating our association.”

Luthor got an arrogant look on his face that Nadia was more than anxious to erase for him, making her wonder what he was up to now. “Well, I guess there’s nothing I can do if you want to leave me for Bruce Wayne.”

“That’s right, Lex,” she confirmed. “There’s nothing you could say or do that would make me want to stay.”

“Can I at least ask you what Wayne has offered to pay you?”

“I’ll only say it’s far more than what you are paying me.”

Luthor silently seethed inside, furious that Wayne had once again swooped in and stolen something that was his. It was becoming a regular occurrence that Luthor was growing sick of happening. He was going to have to deal with Wayne at some point, but he had bigger problems to deal with right now.

“As long as I get what I hired you for you are free to leave,” he told her.

Nadia was somewhat taken aback by his response, knowing better than to actually trust him. “I must say that I’m rather surprised,” she confessed. “I thought you’d throw more a fit.”

“Well, you really haven’t given me much a choice,” he admitted. “Besides, it’s not like there’s much I can do out in public like this.”

Nadia chuckled softly as she reached for her purse. “I have a feeling that’s never really stopped you before, Lex.”

“Let’s just say that I’m working on turning over a new leaf, remember?”

“Somehow I have a very hard time believing that to be true,” she commented. “I think you’re a man who is very focused on what he wants no matter the consequences or who gets hurt along the way. I don’t see you changing your colors any time soon if ever.”

“Believe whatever you want, Nadia,” he coolly stated, tossing some bills down on the table before sliding out of the booth and standing to his feet. Nadia began to slide out of the booth only to be stopped by Luthor who was suddenly leaning over her, his nose nearly touching hers. “Just don’t ever cross me or I promise I’ll make you live to regret it.”

Nadia involuntarily shrunk back away from him, a glower on her face. “Don’t threaten me,” she spat out. “You’re not the only one who can carry out a threat.”

“We’ll just see about that,” he stated as he straightened up, buttoning his suit jacket. “I want those results in two days or you and I will be having a meeting that I promise you will not enjoy.”

With that, Luthor turned and left the bar, exiting into the night. He paused on the sidewalk to pull his cellphone from his pocket, quickly scrolling through his messages before hitting the speed dial button. He began to make his way to his waiting car, not the least bit happy about how things were going despite Nadia’s promise of success with the synthetic Kryptonite.

Yah…it’s me,” he said, glancing back over his shoulder to see Nadia Karros leaving the bar. “We have more trouble. We’re going to have to step up our plans.”

Getting into his Lexus, Luthor slammed the door closed before starting up his car. “I don’t care if you think you’re not quite ready yet. We have to move forward now whether you’re ready or not. It’s bad enough we have Lois Lane sneaking around looking for information to hang me. Now, Nadia is jumping ship. Yah…she’s going to Wayne Enterprises. We can’t let that happen no matter what it takes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Things are ramping up for something big!
> 
> UP NEXT: Lois tells Clark what she discovered at LexCorp, Bruce figures out who Diana's stalker is and Diana comes face to face with her stalker!
> 
> So sorry for the delay in updating. Ran out of time yesterday to post. I have one more update to post for the Wonderbat Holiday Event and then I'm going to start working on Family Reunion. Also, working on a Suspicious Minds Update.
> 
> Wishing you all a Happy New Year! Maybe this will be the year we finally get the Wonderbat that we've all been waiting for! :)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**_Metropolis; June 15th, 17:21 EST_ **

“Okay, so let’s go through all of this from the very beginning and don’t leave anything out this time,” Clark told her, a determined expression gracing his face.

Lois released a sigh, knowing that it was important, but she was in the middle of working on her article on the scientists that she had met with at LexCorp. She’d already outlined how she wanted to approach the various interviews that she had taken. It was just a matter of getting the article written.

She sat back in her chair to look at her boyfriend. “What makes you think I left anything out the last time?” she demanded to know. “I already told you everything I know yesterday when I got home from LexCorp.”

“I know…I know, but I just want to make sure that we haven’t missed anything important,” he replied, sliding into a chair at the table with her. “There could be something that you forgot to tell me that you might remember now.”

She folded her arms against her chest as she appraised him. “You want to find out just how much trouble I got myself into while I was there, don’t you?”

“Well, yah…there’s always that, but I also want to make sure that we don’t miss something important that you might have stumbled across while you were getting yourself into trouble.”

“I thought you said Bruce was working on figuring out what Lex was up to?”

“He is, but he’s really got his hands full right now,” he revealed. “I think there’s something really bad going on in Gotham. On top of that, Diana has a stalker.”

“First of all, when is there not something bad going on in Gotham,” she replied. “Secondly, I have a feeling that Diana has thousands of stalkers that Bruce just doesn’t know about yet. Thirdly, I’m positive that Diana can handle herself in any given situation.”

“Try telling that to Bruce,” Clark said with a roll of his eyes. “You know how his paranoia runs rampant.”

“Speaking of which…how are Bruce and Diana doing?” Lois asked, purposefully changing the subject. Yes, she wanted to keep herself out of trouble with Clark, but she was seriously interested in hearing how their little pet project was getting along.

“Well, Bruce knows that we know about him and Diana,” he said with a frown.

“You told him?” she demanded to know.

“No, Bruce figured it out on his own,” he confessed. “Evidently, I’ve been giving off signals that I knew what was happening between them.”

Lois bit back a smirk, noticing how pink the tips of his ears were turning. “You have the worst poker face, Smallville. You seriously need to work on that.”

“I know, but it’s all your fault,” he readily decided, exasperation filling his voice. “If you hadn’t been making all those vivid comments about what they were doing, I would’ve been fine with it. I was pleasantly unaware until you started in.”

“Oh, come on, Clark,” she said with a chuckle. “You had to know that once they got together, they’d fornicate like wild animals. I mean the sexual tension between those two is suffocating. It was really only a matter of time.”

“Lois…” Clark groaned, holding his head in his hands. “We have to change the subject.”

Lois leaned over and rubbed Clark’s back. “You don’t get all embarrassed when we talk about us getting down and dirty,” she pointed out. “Why does it bother you so much when it comes to Bruce and Diana?”

“Think of it this way—you know that your parents have sex, but you don’t want to hear about it,” he told her. “I’m happy that they’re together, but it’s like my brother violating my sister.”

“Oh, they’re not related, but they’re definitely having relations and I bet it’s earth-shattering,” she confirmed with a wicked grin, knowing that she was only making it worse for him.

“Stop…just stop!” Clark adamantly insisted. “You’re changing the subject. I thought you said before that you didn’t care who was investigating Luthor. You’ve been pretty bent on getting to the bottom of it yourself no matter what the Justice League does.”

“I know, but I also know how worried you get about me, and I decided I didn’t want to put you through that,” she said as she turned her attention back to her laptop.

Clark stared at her, his blue eyes narrowing suspiciously. “That’s never stopped you before, Lois. You haven’t given up on this. You’re just trying to make me not worry about you.”

“Fine,” she bit out with a huff. “What do you want to know?”

“When you interviewed the scientists, did you pick up on anything important or top secret in those conversations?” he drilled her, his forearms coming to rest on top of the table as he leaned forward.

Lois glanced at him over the top of her laptop. “Nothing that I could tell,” she revealed. “They were all pretty tight-lipped about their research. It was like pulling teeth just to get any information out of them. I was close to getting something out of Dr. Chapple, but he wouldn’t cave. I’m sure Lex drilled them good on what they were allowed and not allowed to talk about.”

Clark’s expression grew tight as he thought about it. It was obvious that Luthor had ordered his research team not to reveal anything vital about the research they were working. Whatever the project was, they were determined to keep it completely under wraps until Lex was ready to reveal it. 

By then, it could be far too late to stop him.

“All right…so after you were finished with your interviews, what do you do next?”

Lois shifted in her seat, reaching for her drink to buy her a little time to come up with a good excuse for what happened next. She was positive that Clark would hit the ceiling if he really knew what she had gotten herself into. She’d done a pretty good job of evading his questions last night, but she had a feeling it wasn’t going to go so well tonight.

“Lois, I know you,” he ground out, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. “What did you do that you didn’t tell me about?”

“Okay, I may…or may not…have gotten a little lost by accident…or entirely on purpose,” she cryptically replied, keeping her eyes locked on her computer screen. She could feel Clark’s angry gaze practically burning holes through her.

“Lois, what did you do and did anyone see you doing it?”

“I just went down a hallway to see what I could find,” she described with an air of complete innocence. “It wasn’t a big deal, Clark. It was completely explainable.”

“If it wasn’t a big deal, then why didn’t you tell me about it last night?”

Lois sat back, her eyes lifting to meet his heated gaze. “Because I knew that you’d react just like this,” she shot back. “Besides, you weren’t home long before you were called out on a mission. It wasn’t like I saw very much of you last night.”

“Wait…I’d react like what?”

“Like this,” she stated, holding her hand out to him as if he was exhibit A. “You’re going all super-protective boyfriend mode on me and I must say that it’s rather insulting.”

“Insulting?” Clark nearly yelled as he threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. “Lois, you end up needing rescued at least once a week because of all the trouble you get yourself into.”

“That’s not true,” she indignantly insisted. “I didn’t require any rescuing at all last week.”

A single eyebrow arched with her declaration, clearly not accepting her answer. “How quickly we have forgotten about your run-in with Weather Wizard.”

“That was not my fault!” she cried. “How was I supposed to know that he was going to—”

Clark suddenly held up his hand, stopping her from saying anymore. “Don’t even bother,” he told her. “You shouldn’t have even been there in the first place then you wouldn’t have gotten yourself kidnapped.”

“I could’ve gotten out of it if I had wanted to, but I chose not to in order to get the story,” she claimed, her chin lifted in defiance.

“Whatever you want to believe,” he grumbled. “So, what happened when you went down this corridor?”

“I found an empty research lab,” she informed him. “One of the computers was still up so I might have done a little snooping on it.”

“Lois…you didn’t…” Clark uttered with a groan as he rubbed his forehead.

“It wasn’t my fault someone was dumb enough to leave their computer up,” she maintained. “They obviously wanted me to see what they were doing.”

“You know they probably caught you on security cameras, right?”

“They don’t know what I was doing in there,” she replied. “I could have been checking my email for all they know.”

“You know they can track what you were doing on that computer.”

Lois shook her head, clearly unfazed by the thought. “What is Lex going to do about it? He already knows that I’m an investigative reporter and will go to any lengths in order to get my story. He should’ve been more prepared for my arrival and had all the computers shut down before I arrived.”

“You’re going to be the death of me, Lois Lane,” he grumbled. “What did you find on the computer?”

“There were some schematics for some sort of a machine,” she told him.

“What kind of machine did it look like?” he questioned her with a frown.

Lois’s eyebrows knitted together as she thought about it. “I figured it was just something related to their new robotics lab,” she thoughtfully replied. “Now, I’m not so sure what it was for.”

“Why?” he asked. “What about it makes you think differently?”

“I don’t know for sure,” she said with a shake of her head. “It was just bits and pieces of something. I didn’t get to see the whole picture of it. I didn’t want to push my luck and snoop too much.”

“That’s a first,” he muttered. “Would you be able to describe it to Bruce or Mister Terrific if you had to?”

“I might,” she told him. “Can’t J’onn just look inside my head and pull up the images that I saw? That would probably be easier than me trying to describe it.”

Clark thought for a long minute, deciding he liked her idea better. “That would probably be a lot easier. Than we could get an idea of what Luthor is up to.”

“See?” she replied, leaning forward and kissing him. “That wasn’t so bad was it?”

“I’m not done,” he knowingly told her. “What happened after you left the research lab?”

Lois’s shoulders slumped. She’d hoped she would be able to avoid this part. “I’m afraid I saw Dr. Emil Hamilton.”

“What?”

“I asked him what he was doing there, and he told me that he was only there in an advisory capacity,” she relayed, noticing the anger that filled Clark’s eyes. “Now, we don’t know for sure that Hamilton has joined Lex’s side, Clark. I just saw him in the hallway. It could’ve been completely innocent for all we know.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Clark bit out. “Bruce saw Hamilton with Dr. Karros. I think Emil has sold me out.”

**_Batcave; June 15th, 19:16 EST_ **

Bruce slipped another glass slide under the microscope, studying it for any clues that might lead him to Killer Croc’s murderer. He’d already spent hours going over all the evidence that he’d collected so far, re-reviewing the autopsy report and coming up with no clues as to who was behind it all. 

The only thing that he’d learned during this investigation was that Croc’s mutation had been caused by chemical waste dumping in the sewer which was highly illegal in this country. He was determined to find out which company was behind it and shut them down permanently.

With a murmured curse on his lips, he sat back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. With all that had been going on lately, he hadn’t gotten very much sleep. Of course, some of that was Diana’s fault. He smiled to himself as he remembered making up with her when he’d returned from patrol early this morning, making love until the wee hours of dawn before finally falling asleep for a few hours.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred called as he approached. “Might I pull you away from your work long enough to get you to eat your dinner?”

“I don’t really have time right now, Alfred,” he told him, slipping another slide into his microscope.

“Still no leads on Killer Croc’s murderer?” he asked, setting a tray of food down on the work desk.

“No…nothing yet,” Bruce confessed with a bitter tone to his voice.

“I’m sure something will turn up soon,” Alfred reassured him. “Should I be expecting Miss Diana to visit again in the near future?”

The faint flicker of a smile that passed over Bruce’s face was difficult not to miss. “She said something about coming tonight before I leave for patrol.”

“I believe my apricot crepes are Miss Diana’s favorites,” Alfred fondly recalled. “I shall make sure to have some ready for breakfast tomorrow morning.”

“Not too early,” Bruce muttered, his eyes narrowing as he gazed into his microscope.

A grin formed on the British butler’s face. “Of course not, Master Bruce,” he replied. “I would be more than happy to bring your breakfast to your bedroom.”

“I’m sure you would,” Bruce murmured, knowing that Alfred was relishing every single moment of his relationship with Diana. “Just don’t get any ideas in that head of yours.”

“And what ideas would that be?” he innocently questioned him.

“Weddings and babies,” he told him as he finally looked up from his microscope to meet his father-figure’s somewhat guilty expression.

“Why I hadn’t even considered such wonderful things yet, but now that you mention it, I think an autumn wedding would be perfect on the grounds of Wayne Manor,” Alfred told him.

Bruce glared at Alfred, his arms folding against his chest. “I am not going to propose marriage.”

“Who’s getting married?” Tim asked.

“No one,” Bruce flatly stated.

“Are you and Diana going to get hitched?” Tim asked, bubbling with sudden excitement.

“No, we are not getting married,” Bruce adamantly declared. “We’re taking things slow right now. I’m not going to rush into anything like marriage or babies.”

“Oh, heaven forbid you might actually do something wonderfully spontaneous and outrageous like propose marriage to the woman you’ve been pining after for nearly three years,” Alfred responded. “Besides, I would love nothing more than to hear the sound of a baby’s laughter in the manor. It would be a welcome change around here.”

“You both know that I’m not father material let alone husband material,” Bruce snapped. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Let’s just see how things go for now. Things might not even work out between us.”

“Sounds to me like you’ve already got one foot out the door just in case things start to get too difficult,” Tim wisely concluded.

Bruce’s head snapped up, stunned by the young teenager’s perceptiveness. “I don’t have one foot out the door,” he maintained with a frown. “I just don’t want to do anything to ruin this relationship with Diana.”

“You risk ruining it if you’re already prepared to run at the first sign of trouble,” Tim said.

“Don’t you have to get ready for patrol?” Bruce growled, leveling his surrogate son with a deadly Batglare.

“Um, yah…I better go do that,” Tim wisely decided, quickly leaving Bruce and Alfred alone.

“You know he’s right,” Alfred gently told him. “If you can’t fully commit to her in this relationship, then maybe you shouldn’t be with her at all.”

“I am fully committed to her,” Bruce evenly claimed. “I just can’t stop the fears and ‘what-if’s’ at bay. I don’t want to lose her, Alfred. I don’t think I can go through something like that again…not with her.”

“Then, you need to be ready and willing to give her your whole heart and not just a part of it,” Alfred advised him. “Please…think about it.”

Bruce sat there for a long moment lost in thought, knowing that Tim and Alfred were right, but it didn’t seem to make any of this any easier. Diana made him happy, showing him what real love could be like…love like what his parents had shared. It was something he wanted, but feared at the same time.

Staring at his microscope now, his thoughts wandered back to Croc’s murder. He could feel the relentless nagging sensation that occupied his mind growing stronger, telling him that that he was missing something very important in all of this. The problem was that he was being pulled in too many directions to be able to look at everything clearly.

His eyes fell closed as images of finding Killer Croc hanging from that steel beam for him to discover paraded through his mind all over again. A stab of guilt pierced his chest, reminding him all over again of the culpability he carried for failing him. While Croc had been a dangerous villain, he didn’t deserve to die like he had.

It had been obvious that he had been tortured for a couple of days before finally being killed. It would have to take someone with knowledge of Gotham and Killer Croc’s current condition to do something like this. Croc’s killing spree had made all the newspapers, adding another degree of difficulty when it came to narrowing down the list of suspects.

Bruce thoughtfully stroked his chin as he glanced at the computer to his right, the letter from Croc’s killer on the large screen. It was as if it was taunting him with what he was missing about this case. It inflamed his anger and frustration as well as his feeling of failure.

Bruce enlarged the picture, his eyes narrowing as he carefully studied it once more. He fought against the urge to slam his fist into the computer screen, his frustration nearly overwhelming him. The answer had to be here somewhere, but he couldn’t find it. He wasn’t getting anywhere with any of his cases. 

He suddenly remembered that Diana had received a letter last night from her stalker, one that he had put into his utility belt to study later but hadn’t had a chance to look it at yet. He went over to where he kept his utility belt and supplies, retrieving the pink envelope that caused his blood to course hotly through his veins. 

He hated to think about what Diana’s stalker had to say to her this time, telling her how much he loved her…how he wanted her for himself. What her stalker felt for her was anything but love. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to escalate this never-ending nightmare even further and it scared him senseless.

Sitting down before his microscope again, Bruce opened the envelope and carefully inspected it as he pulled the letter out. Opening it, he felt his insides twist as he read the all too familiar block handwriting that had been typical for her stalker.

_My Dearest Love,  
I will be coming for you soon and we will finally be united. No one will get in the way of what I have planned for you, not even Batman can keep me from you.  
You belong to me, my Diana, and I’m about to prove it to you.  
All my love,  
Charlie_

He reread the letter a couple of times, his concentrated gaze falling on the letter that Killer Croc’s murderer had left for him on top of the GCPD building. Picking it up, he studied both letters, noticing the block format of Diana’s letter compared to the one that he had received the night he found Killer Croc.

It wasn’t identical, but it was similar enough that it caught his attention. His mind began to race with the unexpected scenario that began to take shape in his mind, one that made his heart nearly stutter out of rhythm. “Oh, sh—” he began to curse as his breath caught in his throat, realization turning his blood to ice water in his veins.

He knew who Diana’s stalker was.

**_Staten Island, New York; June 15th, 19:49 EST_ **

Diana motioned to Ice who nodded in understanding as she circled around the opposite direction as the Amazon, leaving a path of ice in her wake. Both of them had their sights set on the Staten Island Ferry that was sitting dead in the water, taken hostage by three men who had managed to escape from the East Jersey State Prison.

All three were armed and highly dangerous, two of the three convicted of murder. Diana knew that if they didn’t do something soon the number of murders for the convicts was going to skyrocket. She was more than determined not to allow that to happen.

“On my lead,” Diana told her through her commlink.

“Ready, Wonder Woman,” Ice assured her.

“Now!” Diana yelled.

Ice moved in from the south on a path of ice while Diana moved in from the north, determined to get the hostages out of there without any loss of life. Ice’s eyes narrowed into dangerous blue slits as a sneer formed on her face. She worked her way closer, staying high to hopefully keep from being detected until it was too late.

Diana flew towards the ferry, spotting all the passengers huddled inside where the convicts could keep a close eye on them. With the ferry dead in the water and nowhere to go, she knew the escapees were going to be desperate to find a way out of this. It would also make them even more likely to start taking lives if it meant gaining their freedom.

She nodded to Ice who immediately released a blast of ice that completely surrounded the vessel as Diana flew directly inside the ferry. She tackled the first gunman, knocking him unconscious with a fist to his jaw. His gun skidded across the floor as he hit the ground with a thud.

The other two convicts began opening fire on Wonder Woman who quickly raised her arms, using her bracers to deflect the bullets and keeping their attention on her while her teammate threw up a block of ice that separated Diana and the gunmen from the passengers.

A smirk formed on the Amazon’s face as she glared darkly at the two convicts who found themselves firing guns that no longer had any ammunition. One of the men flashed her a deadly grin, his black eyes conveying nothing but pure wickedness as he stalked straight towards her.

Diana wasn’t sure if the man was high on something or just stupid to try to take her on, but if he wanted to fight then she would be happy to oblige him. He threw a punch at her, one that she easily dodged only to come up with a jaw-shattering punch that sent him flying backwards.

She turned to the last convict, ready for whatever he might try. He slowly raised his hands to surrender, knowing better than to try to go up against the powerful Amazon. “Wise choice, my friend,” she told him as she walked towards him.

“Job well done I’d say,” Ice told her with a grin as she entered.

“You did well,” Diana agreed. “No casualties and the men were apprehended without incident.”

“Well, I don’t know about that,” Ice said, chuckling as she glanced down at the convict who had tried to fight Diana. “I have a feeling he’ll be eating all his meals through a straw for a few months.”

“He had it coming for being so foolish,” she decided with a shrug.

“True,” Ice agreed. “Who in their right mind would try to fight Wonder Woman?”

The sound of sirens signaled the arrival of the police on the scene, causing both women to look out one of the windows. “Looks like the cavalry is here,” Diana noted.

“Go on,” Ice told her. “I’ll handle things here. I’m sure you have better things to do.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” she confirmed. “I have a date with Guy in New York in an hour, so I might as well kill some time before I have to meet up with him.”

“Thanks, Tora,” she said before taking off.

Diana was thankful that Ice had been willing to finish things up for her. She wanted to swing by Wayne Manor to see if Bruce had been able to make any headway into Croc’s death. With any luck, she might be able to have a late dinner and spend some time with him before he needed to head out on patrol.

She knew that he was taking Killer Croc’s death hard. She was anxious to help him if he allowed her. She was still rather amazed that he’d opened up to her early this morning when he’d returned home from patrol. The fact that he had let her see his frustration and sense of failure, turning to her for comfort had been a huge step for him.

She was also hoping to find out if he’d been able to make any headway with Dr. Nadia Karros yet. She knew that Karros had appeared at Wayne Enterprises to meet with Bruce but hadn’t heard anything more. She was itching to get her Lasso of Truth around her but knew that Bruce wouldn’t go for that.

First of all, he hated magic and her lasso was pure magic. Second of all, he needed evidence that was admissible in court. The government had yet to legitimize any information obtained by the Lasso of Truth. It was something that still irked her to no end.

“Batman to Wonder Woman.”

“What can I do for you, Batman?” she asked, her lips curling with the familiar sound of his voice. She was anxious to see him.

“I need…backup…in Gotham,” his broken request came through her commlink.

She immediately flew faster towards her destination, dread instantly churning in the pit of her stomach. “Where are you?”

“Gotham cemetery,” he told her. “Hurry.”

“I’m on my way,” she assured him.

The commlink abruptly went dead, making her wonder if he had intentionally ended the communication or if something had happened to him. Worry spiked through her like a dagger imbedded in her chest as she flew like a missile towards Gotham. Batman rarely if ever called for backup, causing her to fear what trouble he’d found. The fact that he had contacted her told her that it was a dire situation.

Tamping down on her fear, she clenched her fists as she raced through the sky, more than determined to get to him before it was too late. She was worried that he had managed to finally corner Croc’s killer and needed her help in bringing him in.

Her lips thinned into a grim line as she considered the possibility. That didn’t make any sense either. Bruce wouldn’t have called her to help with something like that. He would have called Robin, Batgirl, or Nightwing for assistance before he would’ve called her. Then again, he had been trying to be more open with her, something that wasn’t typical for him. Maybe he was trying to let her in more, let her help him with his city.

Whatever his reason for calling her, she wasn’t about to let him down. She was steadfast in her determination to show him that he could always count on her, always trust her to be there for him. She would never fail him no matter the circumstances.

Diana reached Gotham just as the sun was beginning to set, the fading rays of light beginning to cast long shadows across the city. Her worried gaze swiftly swept over the area as she hovered above, finally spotting the expansive cemetery. Her forehead creased with mounting apprehension as she flew towards it. She had no idea what she was getting into or if this was just another ploy by her stalker, but it mattered little to her if Bruce truly needed her.

Landing on the grassy area, Diana strode towards the expansive wrought-iron gate, her hand on her lasso as she gazed up at the ornate sign that said, “Gotham Cemetery”. She wasn’t certain if Bruce’s parents were buried here or somewhere on the property of Wayne Manor, but something had drawn Bruce here.

She began to make her way through the cemetery, uncertain as to where to even begin to look for him. The cemetery was extensive, filled with numerous trees and bushes with winding paths that twisted this way and that. It was like an intricate labyrinth decorated with flowering shrubs that made it next to impossible to find him without having more direction from him.

“Wonder Woman to Batman,” she hailed him, pausing as her scrutinizing gaze swept over the surrounding area. “Batman, come in.”

Not receiving a response, Diana’s fingers instantly curled into fists at her sides as she made her way deeper into the cemetery, working her way towards the very center of it. Coming around a large clump of flowering shrubs, she spotted a row of stone mausoleums, the front door of one of them wide open as if beckoning her to come see.

She could feel the fine hairs on the back of her neck prickle, her every sense on high alert. She flew around the row of mausoleums, searching for any signs of trouble and finding none. She landed on the ground before the tomb that held the dead inside, loved ones who had long ago passed on to the other side. 

Looking about, Diana marched up the steps, pausing at the open door. “Batman?” she called as she peered inside the dimly lit vault.

Spotting something in the corner of the room, Diana immediately went towards it, finding a Batarang lying on the floor with a pink envelope lying beneath it. Her fear that something had happened to Bruce immediately intensified, afraid that her stalker had targeted Batman. 

Crouching down, Diana picked up the envelope and Batarang, Batman’s name written in the all too familiar neat block handwriting that she had come to know. This was the first time that a letter from her stalker had been formally addressed to Batman in order to get to her.

Her ire burned hotly through her veins as she straightened up, ripping the envelope open. As she pulled the letter from the envelope, the tomb door suddenly slammed shut. She looked up sharply, her eyes narrowed into twin sapphire flames of raw fury.

Clutching the Batarang and the letter, she stalked towards the door, prepared to break it down with her fists if necessary. The tomb began to fill with a thick, blue smoke that made it next to impossible to see through. She pushed on regardless, finding that every step she took felt as though she was trying to walk through thick mud.

Her limbs felt heavy, her head beginning to spin as her vision tunneled. “No…no…no,” she murmured over and over again, the familiar sensations gripping her body reminding her of what had happened to her at the President’s Ball.

She gritted her teeth as she tried to force her legs to move, her muscles drawn taut as she willed them to do her bidding. The letter and Batarang slipped from her fingers that were swiftly becoming stiff, the Bat shaped weapon hitting the stone floor with a loud clanking sound.

“Batman,” she whispered, feeling the effects of the paralytic agent taking over her entire body and mind.

She stumbled, dropping to her hands and knees. She slowly crawled towards the door as the blue smoke grew denser, her breathing growing ragged as she continued to breath in the very thing that was debilitating her. She clenched her jaw, her trembling hand reaching for her commlink. 

She had to warn Batman…needed to tell him…

**_Batcave; June 15th, 20:44 EST_ **

“Batman to Wonder Woman,” Bruce urgently hailed her as he frantically paced back and forth across the stone floor of his cave sanctuary.

His hands were clenched tightly as he waited for a response but received nothing. “Damn it,” he cursed. “Diana, answer me!”

Bruce heard an unexpected noise on the other end of his commlink, causing him to instantly pause in his step. An all too familiar cackle suddenly split the air and filled his ear, his heart submerged in dread as he listened to that sadistic laughter that would forever haunt his sleep.

The Joker had Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SURPRISE!!! I couldn't wait any longer to reveal Diana's stalker! I hope you're excited about where this is going because I know I am!
> 
> UP NEXT: Nadia meets with Dr. Hamilton, Lois meets some dangerous men, and Batman searches for Diana. :)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**_Metropolis; June 15th, 20:31 EST_ **

Dr. Karros glanced over the rim of her wine glass at her dinner companion, wondering what he was thinking. The expression on his face gave very little away, making her curious about just whose side he was actually on. Right now, she felt as though she was on her own in this venture. She was going to have to look out for herself from here on out, ensuring that she wasn’t being stabbed in the back.

“I need to know where you stand,” she finally said, deciding to put her cards on the table to see how all of this was going to play out. She had to know if she was going to be able to move forward.

Dr. Emil Hamilton stared at her for a long moment, wondering where she was going with her question. “What do you mean?” he tentatively asked with a confused frown.

“I’m sure Luthor has told you that I’m leaving the project,” Nadia ventured, studying his face for any reaction. She needed to know if she could trust Emil or not. She might need his help down the road and she didn’t want to burn any bridges with her departure.

“He mentioned that you had been able to stabilize the synthetic and that we were ready to move forward with the final process,” Hamilton revealed, turning his attention back to his meal. “He also mentioned something about you being offered a position at Wayne Enterprises. Congratulations, Nadia. That’s quite impressive.”

“I’m going to take it,” she told him, pausing to pour herself another glass of red wine. “It will be a very lucrative deal that will allow me the freedom that I need right now. The best part is I will finally be free of Lex Luthor once and for all.”

“Luthor is an…acquired taste…shall I say?” Hamilton told her with a slight upturn of the corner of his mouth. “He can be quite difficult to deal with at times.”

Nadia snorted as she brought her wine glass to her lips. “That’s not exactly what I would call him, but I guess difficult will due for now,” she spat out with a sneer on her lips.

Hamilton chuckled softly as he took a bite of his steak. “What sort of research will you be doing at Wayne Enterprises?”

“I actually have my choice of several research projects,” she informed him. “I haven’t made up my mind yet as to which one I’m going to go with, but you know there’s one that is very close to my heart.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be very happy there,” he told her. “Just beware of Bruce Wayne. He has a playboy reputation that is not exaggerated.”

She smiled in response to his concern. “I can handle Bruce Wayne,” she replied. “Besides, he appeared to be quite involved with his current girlfriend.”

Hamilton nodded in agreement but didn’t bother telling her that that didn’t necessarily stop the famous womanizer from pursuing any woman who turned his head. “I hope that you’re certain about finally stabilizing the synthetic because if you haven’t, Luthor will hunt you down and make you wish that you never came to this country.”

Nadia bristled with Dr. Hamilton’s word of warning, wondering if he knew something that she did not. “Yes, I’m positive that I’ve stabilized it,” she defensively snapped in response. “Why do you say that? Do you know something that I don’t? Has Lex said something to you that I should know about?”

Hamilton shook his head as he set his wine glass back down. “No, it’s just…a little friendly advice, Nadia,” he reassured her. “We both know how Lex Luthor can be. I just want to make sure that you are very careful. I don’t want to see you get hurt because you weren’t positive about your research. Luthor doesn’t accept failure of any kind.”

“I appreciate your concern, Emil, but it’s not necessary,” she replied. “I can handle myself and I can definitely handle Lex Luthor.”

Hamilton released a sigh as he slowly shook his head, clearly unconvinced despite her confidence. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Nadia,” he continued, his concern more than evident. “I know you think you know Lex Luthor, but you have no idea the lengths the man will go to when it comes to getting what he wants. I fear what he will do to you if this synthetic doesn’t work.”

“He’s more than met his match in me,” she attempted to reassure him, her eyes hard with determination. “My work is sound, Emil. I’m done being Luthor’s puppet. I am my own person and I will do as I please now.”

Dr. Hamilton’s expression softened somewhat as he reached across the table, his hand coming to rest on top of hers. “Nadia, I know you’re desperate to find a cure for your father, but you must know that there is no way that you’ll be able to save him now. His disease is too far advanced. I’ll be surprised if he lasts till the end of the month.”

Nadia’s jaw visibly clenched as she pulled her hand out from under Hamilton’s, folding her arms tightly against her chest. “I realize that, Emil. I’m not looking at this through rose colored glasses,” she coolly stated as she averted her eyes, her gaze falling on a family at the next table.

A mother and father sat at a table near them along with their three children. They were laughing about something that one of them had said, having a wonderful evening together. It caused her heart to clench painfully in her chest. She greatly missed her parents and sister…longed to bring them here to the United States where her father could get the treatment that he so desperately needed. 

Unfortunately, he was now far past the point of treatment of any kind being beneficial.

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Hamilton apologized. “I just didn’t want you to get your hopes up about something that is impossible, Nadia. I know that you’ve been holding out some hope of finding a cure.”

“I’m not getting my hopes up,” she evenly said, her hands falling to her lap in reluctant acceptance. “I know that I will lose my father in the next few weeks. That doesn’t mean that I cannot work to find a cure for others who are suffering from this disease.”

Dr. Hamilton stared at her as realization abruptly washed over him. He sat back in his chair, his fork falling from his hand with a soft clank against his plate. “Nadia…are you—”

“It’s imperative that I am allowed to do my research in order to find a cure,” she interrupted him with steely resolve, not wanting him to finish that sentence. “I will not rest until I find a way to stop it.”

“Are you beginning to show symptoms?” he pressed with growing concern.

Nadia refused to make eye contact with him, afraid that she would break down in front of him. She would not be weak or show any sort of frailty. She would be strong in the face of this adversity, possessing a prevailing resolve to fight this disease with everything that she had in her.

“Some fatigue…a sense of muscle weakness, but other than that…no, not yet,” she revealed, knowing it was only a matter of time.

“And what about your sister Kateryna?” Hamilton pushed her even further. “Does she have it as well?”

“No, not that I know of, but that doesn’t mean anything,” she informed him. “I need to do more research into it.”

“Nadia, I’m so very sorry,” he replied, stunned by the revelation. “How long ago did you discover all of this?”

“Just a few days ago,” she told him. “I’m still trying to process it all.”

“Is there anything I can do for you…anything that I can help you with?”

Nadia swallowed hard, steeling herself against the onslaught of emotions that attempted to overwhelm her. “I’m sure you are busy as it is with the work you are doing for Lex Luthor,” she replied. “We both know how dead-set Luthor is about moving forward with the project sooner rather than later.”

“Yes, but this is more important, Nadia,” he countered. “We’re talking about your future…your life.”

“Hopefully, I can find the answers that I need through my work at Wayne Enterprises,” she responded. “Bruce Wayne seemed very genuine in wanting to help me as well.” 

“If there is ever anything that I can do to help you, please know that I am here for you.”

“I appreciate that, but you have your hands full right now with the project,” she softly said. “Luthor will be keeping you occupied for some time now if this works.”

“Yes, but he does not own me,” Emil stated. “I am still free to do as I please. My evenings are mine.”

“I may need to consult you on some of my research in the future if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course,” he responded. “You know that I’d be happy to help you.”

Nadia nodded in response. “Thank you, Emil. It’s going to be a slow, tedious process, but I won’t give up until I’ve found the answer.”

“If anyone can find it, I know it’s you.”

Nadia forced a smile to her lips, one that did not reach her eyes as they continued to discuss how Luthor’s project was coming along. She couldn’t believe that she had actually agreed to something so insidious as this turned out to be, but she’d had little choice in the matter. She had been desperate at the time. She’d needed the money in order to help care for her family.

Now, she was going to have to fight to save her own life as well.

**_Metropolis; June 15th, 20:56 EST_ **

Lois Lane stretched her arms over her head as she sat back in her chair, trying to stifle a yawn as her focused gaze reviewed her work one more time. Satisfied with what she had written, she clicked the save button before sending her article in for the editor for final review before publication.

Glancing at the clock, she frowned to herself, annoyed to find that it was so late. It was far later than she had planned on staying, but she’d needed to stay in order to get her story done by the expected deadline, keeping her boss happy and making sure she stayed on his good side. It made it far easier for the future when she needed a favor from him or she wanted her way in a negotiation with him.

Perry had wanted her to get her follow up article on LexCorp’s Robotics Lab written as soon as possible. He wanted to make sure it made the newspaper while it was still fresh in readers’ minds as a follow up to her previous article about LexCorp that she’d done when she had interviewed Luthor.

Shutting her computer down, Lois grabbed her purse before standing to her feet. She glanced at Clark’s empty desk, hoping that he came home soon. She’d missed him today, their assignments taking them in different directions plus his League business.

Taking the elevator down, she exited the Daily Planet, the sun just beginning to set on another long, tedious day. She stifled a yawn as she began to walk down the street, scrolling through her messages on her cell phone. She was more than anxious to get home, to soak in a hot bubble bath and curl up on the couch with some takeout Chinese. The only thing that would make it better would be if Clark made it home in time tonight. Nothing was better than curling up with him on the couch.

Sticking her phone into the pocket of her skirt, she began rifling through her purse in order to find her car keys. It was at times like these that she wished that her Man of Steel was here right now, whisking her away and flying her directly home. It would be so much faster than having to drive home like everyone else.

Of course, her superhero boyfriend was in Malaysia at that moment on a mission, leaving her to fend for herself. She was used to fending for herself, though. She was a fiercely independent woman, but even she liked to be swept off her feet once and while.

At least it was late enough that she was able to avoid the five o-clock rush hour traffic. Too bad she couldn’t just talk Bruce into putting one of those Justice League transporters in their apartment for their own personal use, but she already knew how well that suggestion would go over. She could practically hear his growled response in the negative even now.

Finding her car keys, Lois looked up to notice two large men walking down the sidewalk towards her, both dressed rather roughly. She tightly gripped her keys in her hand, unconcerned about any possible threat from the approaching men. She wasn’t some helpless damsel in distress like everyone liked to think about her. She did know how to take care of herself. 

She looked directly at the men as she made her way to her car, not about to appear weak in any way, shape or form. The two men passed by her without a word or acknowledgment, not even making eye contact with her as Lois pushed the button to unlock her car.

Opening the car door, she set her purse and bag inside on the passenger seat before straightening up. She abruptly felt hands wrap around her upper arms, dragging her away from her car. “Hey!” she yelled. “Let go of me!”

Lois kicked and struggled against their tight hold on her arms as they dragged her off into the shadows of a side alley, her car keys slipping from her hand and landing on the sidewalk. They roughly shoved her up against the side of a building, keeping her trapped there with their close proximity. 

Lois sneered at them, her chest heaving with fury as she took a step forward. “Let me go or so help me I’ll—”

“What will you do?” the first guy questioned her with a snarl, his hand shooting out and clutching her by her throat. He shoved her back up against the wall, the back of her head cracking hard against the brick and momentarily dazing her.

The second guy closed the distance between them even further. “You are too noisy for your own good,” he ground out. “It’s going to get you into some mighty big trouble, little lady.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she snapped despite the fact that her head was spinning from being slammed against the wall. She wasn’t about to back down even though she knew she was in very real trouble. 

“You keep noising around in other people’s business,” the second thug growled, tightening his grip on her throat. “It’s going to get you killed one of these days.”

“Who do you work for?” she demanded to know as she squirmed against their hold on her, unintimidated by these men despite the fact they could crush her windpipe at any second. “Did Lex Luthor send you to scare me?”

“Let’s just say someone wanted us to send you a message,” the thug growled as he slammed the blade of his knife into her chest below her collarbone.

Lois gasped with the sharp pain that suddenly pierced her skin, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open as he yanked the knife free. He released his hold on her throat, allowing her to slide down the wall to the ground as blood oozed from the wound. 

“Maybe you’ll learn your lesson now,” the thug spat out.

Both men took off down the alley in the opposite direction, leaving her lying there on the ground all alone as unconsciousness slowly started to drag her away. Her vision began to tunnel, her breathing labored as she attempted to draw in air.   
The sound of someone yelling her name unexpectedly filled the alley as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She could feel blood pooling on the ground beneath her, wet and warm and sticky. The unexpected sensation of someone’s hand stroking her cheek startled her, his breath warm against her face as she felt herself being lifted up into strong arms.

“Hang on, Lois,” Superman murmured as he gently cradled her against his body.

Superman took off from the alley that he’d found her in, flying straight to Metropolis General Hospital. He tightened his hold on her as her eyes fell closed, fear growing with every second that passed by. He had just returned from Malaysia, stopping by the Daily Planet to see if Lois was still there.

He’d noticed her car parked just down the street, the passenger door left wide open and no sign of Lois anywhere. He’d heard her ragged breathing, racing down the alley to find her lying on the ground bleeding to death. There’d been no sign of the men who had done this to her, but he was determined to find out who was behind this and make them suffer.

**_Gotham; June 15th, 21:38 EST_ **

The Batmobile flew through the streets of Gotham in an effort to get to Gotham Cemetery before it was too late. The Dark Knight’s jaw was clenched as tightly as the death-grip he held on the steering wheel as he made a sharp right turn, his steel-like focus on the road ahead of him as his mind ran through every possible scenario and none of them good. 

He was struggling to accept the fact that this was really happening. The idea of any of his rogues getting their hands on her was what had kept him from getting involved with her from the very beginning. It threatened his very sanity knowing that his worst fear was now being realized. 

The very thought of the Joker setting his sights on Diana or being anywhere near her caused a sick knot of dread to settle in the pit of his stomach. He pushed his boot even harder against the gas pedal as he drew closer to the cemetery, his desperate need to get to her intensifying by the second. 

He should’ve known it was the Joker all along who had been stalking Diana this whole time. It all made sense now—the letters, the expensive gifts, the sick mind games, the orchestrated missions. Putting it all together now, he could clearly see that it had the Joker written all over it.

He should have picked up on it sooner, should have connected all of this to Joker. If he had, he would’ve been able to keep her safe…would’ve been able to put a stop to this before the Joker got his hands on her. Now, she was being subjected to whatever sick machinations he had been planning for her all along.

What was worse was the fact that he was at the very heart of Joker’s sadistic plans. The only reason Joker had set his sights on Diana was because of him. If he hadn’t given into his feelings for her…

Approaching the Gotham Cemetery, the Batmobile screeched as he slammed on the brakes, small bits of rock and gravel flying through the air from under the tires as it skidded to a stop. Batman immediately exited the car, racing through the darkening cemetery as he followed the signal Diana’s commlink was giving off. He knew it was nothing more than false hope, but he couldn’t help praying that she was still here.

The Joker was far too cunning and clever to keep her here especially knowing that he would be the one coming for her. No, Joker had been thoroughly planning all of this for quite some time now…more than likely for months. 

Bruce knew that this would no doubt be a long, drawn-out game that they’d be forced to play before he’d be able to finally get to her. The Joker was all about playing mind games and drawing out the mental and physical torture for as long as humanly possible only to end it when he finally saw fit to do it.

He had no idea what Joker’s end game actually entailed, but he knew beyond a shadow of doubt that it was going to be nothing short of a living nightmare. Joker would unequivocally take Diana’s life without a second thought, knowing that it would only bring him more pain. The thought caused his chest to clench as fear pooled in his blood. 

The setting sun cast long shadows across the cemetery, making tombstones stand that much taller and more foreboding as he wound his way deeper into the very heart of it. It made it more than difficult to notice Joker or if any of his thugs were hiding in wait for him, causing him to curse to himself.

Checking the mini-computer on his gauntlet, Batman discovered that Diana’s commlink signal was coming from one of the mausoleum’s in the very center of Gotham Cemetery. The location of her abduction was not lost on him as his boots pounded against the stone covered paths. Joker was using the cemetery to get to him…to mess with his mind and drive him over the edge with thoughts of Diana’s impending death.

Bruce mentally shook himself, refusing to dwell on such thoughts. He needed to remain in control, his mind razor-sharp if he was going to get Diana out of this before Joker took her life. He couldn’t help wondering what the Joker had done this time to lure her to this location. 

She wouldn’t have come here unless he had done something devious. Diana was highly intelligent and blessed by her goddesses. She knew that her stalker had been luring her into various missions in order to manipulate and mentally toy with her. The Joker had to have lured her to Gotham by using him somehow. If Diana thought that he was in trouble or needed back up, she would’ve come without a second thought despite knowing the risks that it could be her stalker drawing her out.

His gauntleted hands clenched tightly as he raced though the cemetery, his mind storming with various outcomes and situations that did nothing to settle the fear that continually clawed at his insides. The more time she spent with the Joker the less likely her chance of surviving whatever he was putting her through despite her Meta abilities.

It was obvious that the Joker had done his homework, creating some sort of paralyzing agent to contain her. He’d already tested it out at the President’s Ball when he’d drugged her champagne. It had been an experiment of his, testing his formula out to see how long it would take her to metabolize it and exactly to what degree.

His emotions grew more volatile as he thought about Joker being at the President’s Ball, targeting Diana…talking to her and touching her. Reviewing security feeds from the hotel had proven useless. They’d been tampered with, providing no clues about who had drugged her.

Spotting the row of mausoleum’s, Batman immediately slowed his pace, his frantic gaze roaming over the area. While he was fairly certain that Diana was no longer here, he had no idea if Joker was still hanging around waiting for him to show up or what traps he might have set up in anticipation of his arrival.

Pulling out an electrified batarang, he carefully inched his way closer towards one of the mausoleums, keeping to the shadows as his gaze continually swept over the area. He drew near the tomb that had its door wide open as if beckoning him to come inside and take a look around, the mini-computer on his gauntlet confirming this was where Diana’s commlink signal was coming from. 

His heart was lodged in his throat as he slowly made his way up the steps of the mausoleum, terrified of what he was about to find inside. Stopping outside the door, he noticed a faint blue smoke drifting out of the tomb, forcing him to put on his gas mask before entering.

With bated breath, Batman used the tip of his batarang to push the door further open as he peered inside, noticing how much thicker the blue gas was inside the tomb. It must have been what the Joker had used to subdue Diana. Pulling out his flashlight, he began to sweep the expansive tomb, finding an all too familiar pink envelope lying on the ground and one of his Batarangs. Next to it, was Diana’s Justice League commlink.

Bruce swore under his breath as he knelt down and picked up the envelope as well as the Batarang and commlink, slipping them into an evidence bag before tucking it into his utility belt. His heart sunk into his boots with the realization that Diana was not here, knowing that he had been the tool to lure her here.

There was no telling where Joker had taken her by now or what he was going to do to her. He would no doubt be bringing it all back around to him. No matter who else the Joker involved in his sadistic games it always came down to the two of them in the end.

Batman was always Joker’s end game…forever coming down to him and the psychotic clown. This time, however, he’d involved Diana in his plans and it made him ill to his core. He was sickened by the fact that the Joker had been able to connect him and Diana together in the first place, making him wonder how long the maniac had been planning all of this.

Had he known about his attraction to Diana for the last two and half years? Had it been weeks…months that he had known?

He never should have given into his feelings for Diana, allowing her to be a part of his life. He knew how dangerous allowing her to be this close to him was for her and still he hadn’t heeded those nagging fears that had continually stormed through his mind.

He had told himself that Diana was different from all the rest. With her Meta abilities, she was stronger and faster and far more intelligent. She was better able to handle the dangers that infiltrated his life on a daily basis. He should’ve known that none of that really mattered when it came to the Joker.

The Joker attacked differently than anyone else that he’d ever known or met. He attacked on a different level, continually assaulting the mind in an attempt to break someone not just mentally but emotionally as well. He thrived on trying to crush the spirit as well as the mind.

And now he had his princess.

Batman did a thorough sweep of the tomb again, searching every inch of it in an effort to find any clues that may have been left behind, but he knew he wouldn’t find anything more here. The Joker only left behind what he wanted him to find and nothing more.

He had been doling out clues at a slow and methodical pace, stringing him along and threatening his very sanity. He was going to have to find a way to find her before the search for her turned into weeks. He wouldn’t survive weeks of not knowing where she was or what was happening to her, knowing that she was at his mercy and he couldn’t get to her.

He needed to do a full sweep of Gotham, but that could take weeks as well. There was no telling where he could be with her by now. What was worse was the fact that Diana couldn’t fight back. He was going to keep her sedated for a long as possible in order to keep from having to face an irate Amazon who could break him in two the second she regained consciousness.

Exiting the mausoleum, Batman instantly stopped, noticing a black cell phone resting on the top step. He quickly looked about in search of any signs of who had left the phone behind, knowing it hadn’t been there when he’d first arrived on the scene, but darkness now blanketed the area.

Kneeling down, he picked it up, the screen immediately lighting up to reveal the Joker’s face. “Batsy!” the Joker excitedly greeted him. “Long time, no see. So, how are things?”

“Where is she, Joker?” Batman growled with a deadly glower on his face.

“Whoa!” Joker said, holding up his hands. “Seems I may have struck a nerve this time around.”

“I’m not playing your games so just let her go,” Batman snarled.

Joker threw his head back, a sickening cackle escaping his red lips as he clapped his hands together with obvious delight. “Oh, Batsy,” he replied, laughing hysterically as he wiped away fake tears of amusement. “Why would I do something like that? I’ve been planning this little game for months. I’m not about to stop now that I’ve finally got you right where I want you and it’s all thanks to her.”

At that moment, Joker turned the phone to reveal Diana lying strapped to a table, clearly unconscious. There were no visible wounds or injuries that gave Bruce a moment of relief, but it still made Bruce’s heart hammer in his chest at the sight of her. He needed to get to her and he needed to do it now.

“I’ll give myself for her,” Batman ground out with barely restrained fury.

Joker was momentarily struck dumb by the Dark Knight’s offer, unexpected at best but no less intriguing. “Hmmm…now that is an interesting proposition,” he thoughtfully replied, tapping his bottom lip with his forefinger as if truly considering it. “I hadn’t considered such an offer being made.”

“Let me take her place,” Batman stated his offer again.

“You know as interesting as that proposition sounds, I really think I’d rather see my game play out,” Joker ultimately decided. “Now, don’t be disheartened, my little pointy-eared friend. If at any time I decide my game isn’t going as planned, I just might take you up on your offer.”

“I’m not playing your games, Joker,” Batman snarled. “Let her go.”

Joker’s expression grew solemn as he placed his hand over his heart, but the psychotic wickedness that resided in his eyes only seemed to burn that much brighter. “I must admit that watching you find true love is quite touching, but I’m afraid that your beautiful Amazon has come between us and I just cannot allow that to happen.”

“I’m not in love with Diana,” Batman rasped with a dark glower, the words nearly sticking in his throat.

Joker’s hysterical laughter returned with a fierce vengeance. “Batsy, you can’t lie to me! We’re like brothers!” he exclaimed as he leaned an elbow on the medical table Diana was strapped down on. He tilted his head to make sure Batman could see himself and his Amazon. “She is quite the beauty. I can’t blame you for falling so hard for her. She is a knock-out…well, she is knocked-out at the moment, but we’re going to have a great time getting to know one another. I feel it’s only right since you and I are so close that I get to know your girlfriend. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” he heatedly insisted, his free hand curled into a tight fist bent on destruction.

“Now, you keep that phone handy,” Joker told him. “You’ll be getting your first clue to finding your Amazon soon. In the meantime, I’m going to get to know our favorite Amazon.”

The screen suddenly went black, a guttural cry of pure rage escaping the Batman’s throat. He took off towards his Batmobile, needing to find her as soon as possible. There was no way in hell he was going to let Joker win this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Things do not look good! :)
> 
> UP NEXT: Luthor has a very tense meeting, Clark worries about Lois, and Bruce searches for Diana.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**_Metropolis; June 15th, 23:18 EST_ **

“What were you thinking?” she hissed in utter fury. “You obviously weren’t, were you, Lex?”

Lex Luthor merely looked at her from the other side of the large desk, clearly unfazed by her obvious indignation and outrage over the situation. “I was taking care of a problem and sending a message that she needs to back off—nothing more.”

“You did far more than that,” she heatedly snapped. “You’ve drawn the full attention and wrath of Superman with your stupid stunt. You better start praying that she survives or there will be no place on earth that you will be able to hide from him.”

“She’ll survive,” he reassured her as he adjusted the cufflink on his sleeve, appearing for all the world as if he was completely uninterested with this entire conversation. “Lois is too stubborn to go down without a fight.”

“That doesn’t matter,” she ground out. “We were so close to having this project completed and now you pull a foolish move like this. Have you finally lost your mind?”

Luthor sat forward in his chair to stare down his partner. “No, I have not lost my mind,” he angrily countered. “Lois Lane was nosing around my research facility where she never should have been. She pulled up files on the project…she saw some of the schematics. We can’t afford for her to find out anymore or run to her best friend Superman with what she’s learned.”

“So, you attempt to kill her?” she hissed with obvious disgust.

“I merely took her out of commission for a while to buy us some time to get this project off the ground,” he tightly explained with rapidly thinning patience. “We can’t have any interference now that we’re this close to finally having our dream realized.”

“You almost ruined things as it was with all your trial tests on Superman with the synthetic Kryptonite before it was truly ready,” she reminded him. “It’s a wonder we haven’t had Batman and the entire Justice League breathing down our necks by now.”

“They know that something is going on, but they have no idea of the true extent of what they’re about to encounter,” Lex maintained. “Once they figure it out, it’ll be far too late for them to do anything about it.”

“You better hope so,” she retorted. “Inviting Wonder Woman to your lab was just as asinine. She could’ve uncovered something that would’ve destroyed our plans.”

“I had it well in hand,” he claimed. “She thinks that I’m just interested in striking a deal between LexCorp and the Justice League with my new robotics division.”

“Why is Dr. Karros leaving LexCorp for Wayne Enterprises?” she demanded to know. “You told me you had her secured.”

“Wayne offered her more money,” Luthor bit out, waving a dismissive hand in the air. “I guess she needs the money for her family back in the Ukraine. It doesn’t matter, though. Nadia assures me that the synthetic Kryptonite is ready for use. She won’t let us down.”

“You better be certain,” she spat out. “If this plan blows up in our faces, we will disavow any knowledge of the project and any association with you. You will down for all of it alone.”

“I assure you that you’ll be eating your words when it works,” Luthor ground out.

“Just don’t plan on double-crossing us or you’ll find yourself in a deep, dark hole that you’ll never find your way out of.”

“Don’t you dare threaten me,” he told her. “I’m not someone that you want to double-cross either. Lois Lane should be proof enough of that.”

“Please,” she growled as she leaned forward with her hands on the desk, her dark-eyed glare boring directly into him. “If you think I’m the least bit afraid of you, you are sorely mistaken, Lex.”

“Maybe you should be, Amanda,” he snapped as he stood to his feet and stormed out of the room.

Amanda Waller straightened up, adjusting her blue suit jacket. She didn’t like where this was heading. Actually, she hadn’t liked this association with Lex Luthor from the very beginning, but they had needed his technology and research if this project was ever going to see the light of day.

She was beginning to question the wisdom of that very decision…and not for the first time. If this didn’t go as planned, they were going to have a lot of clean up to do in order to make this whole mess of a project go away, starting with Lex and ending with Dr. Karros.

**_Metropolis; June 16th, 00:33 EST_ **

Clark Kent sat alone in the empty waiting room, anxiously awaiting news on Lois’s condition. Finding her on the ground in that alley had nearly caused his heart to stop beating altogether. There had been so much blood, causing him to fear the worst.

He leaned forward in his chair, his elbows coming to rest on his knees. He held his head in his hands as he fought back the well of tears he could feel gathering behind his eyes. He couldn’t begin to accept the notion of losing her. He knew that it would eventually happen. He would lose her someday, but not yet and definitely not like this.

He knew that Lex Luthor had to be behind this. He had to have known that Lois saw what the top-secret project that he was working on and wanted to keep her quiet about what she saw. He just never would’ve guessed that Luthor would stoop to something like this.

Lex had loved Lois at one time, dating her and growing quite close. For him to do something like this was unimaginable to him, making him that much more worried about what Luthor was actually up to that he would go to such deadly lengths to protect it.

Clark’s fingers curled with the thought of Lex hurting Lois, making him that much more desperate to get his hands on him no matter what it took. He would do whatever he had to in order to stop him. He would never lay another finger on her as long as there was breath in his body.

“Mr. Kent?”

Clark’s head shot up at the unexpected sound of his name. He quickly stood to his feet with the sight of the surgeon approaching him. “How is she?” he asked.

“She’s stable,” he told him. “She was very fortunate. The blade punctured her lung, but we were able to repair the damage. She should make a full recovery. If all goes well, she’ll probably be discharged in a couple of days.”

“Can I see her now?”

“She’s getting situated in her room right now,” he informed him. “Just give us a few more minutes and the nurse will take you to her.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Clark murmured, his shoulders falling with an overt sense of relief.

He sank back into his chair, releasing a ragged breath. He couldn’t begin to imagine his life without Lois nor did he want to. It was an eventuality with his alien physiology, outliving Lois as well as so many of his friends and loved ones. It was a lonely prospect to think about, but it was an outcome that he’d be forced to accept one day.

Thankfully, today was not the day that he’d have to try to accept it.

Pulling out his cell phone, he quickly called Bruce, wanting to let him know what was going on. “Not now, Clark,” Bruce snapped with an accompanying growl, his voice tight and fraught with tension.

“Bruce, Lois has been stabbed,” Clark informed him, worried that his friend would just hang up on him if he didn’t just come out and tell him what was going on. He was surprised as it was that he even answered if something dire was going on in Gotham. “I think Luthor is behind it.”

“How is she?” he softly asked. 

“She just got out of surgery,” he told him, rubbing the back of his neck in an effort to dispel a measure of the tension that had settled there. “The doctor said she’ll make a full recovery.”

“Thank God for that,” Bruce murmured.

“What’s going on, Bruce?” he asked him.

There was a long moment of silence, Clark beginning to believe that Bruce had ended the call when he finally answered him. “Joker took Diana.”

“Do you need me to come help you find her?”

“No…at least…not yet,” Bruce stated, his tone broking no room for argument. If and when he decided he needed the League’s involvement, he would let them know and not a moment before. “Nightwing and Robin are helping me look for her right now.”

“Keep me posted,” Clark said, knowing that Bruce wouldn’t.

“Same for Lois,” Bruce said just before ending the call.

Clark drew a deep breath, releasing it slowly through parted lips as he pinched the bridge of his nose in stunned disbelief. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. What in the world was going on around here? It was as if the whole world had suddenly gone mad.

He already knew that he was going to have to hound Bruce for any updates on Diana. The trouble was he already had his hands full as it was with Luthor and whatever he was going to do with the synthetic Kryptonite. He had a horrible feeling it was going to be starting sooner than they thought.

He couldn’t help thinking about the terrible danger that Diana was in at that moment. Normally, she would be able to deal with Joker with little worry, but if Joker had been able to abduct her…he didn’t want to think about what Joker had done to her to be able to take her like that. She wouldn’t have gone down without a fight.

As worried as he was about Diana, he couldn’t allow himself to think about her right now. He was too worried about Lois and trying to keep her safe from Lex Luthor to dwell on much of anything else at that moment. He had a fight on his hands and it was one he was going to win.

“Mr. Kent?” a nurse called to him. “I can take you to Miss Lane’s room now.”

“Thank you,” Clark said with relief as he quickly followed her down the hall, taking an elevator to the third floor.

“She’s right in here,” the nurse told him, stepping aside outside of Lois’s room. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you,” he softly replied before poking his head inside.

He spotted Lois lying in a hospital bed, the soft glow of a light above her bed the only source of illumination. He silently made his way to her, noticing how pale she looked. He knew that she had lost a lot of blood by the time he had gotten her to the hospital emergency room. There was still evidence of it on his uniform.

He was unable to take his eyes off her pale face as he made his way to the chair already situated beside her bed. He was afraid if he looked away, she would just disappear from his life and he’d never see her again. He dropped into the chair, immediately reaching over and adjusting the blanket around her to make sure she was comfortable.

“Lois,” he gently called her name, wondering if she would even hear him or acknowledge him.

She didn’t respond to the sound of his voice, the only noise that of the monitors and the soft humming of her IV pump. He felt so alone…so helpless sitting here by her bed and not able to do a damn thing to make it better or find the men who actually did this to her.

He was going to make Luthor’s life a living hell for what he’d done to Lois. It was obvious that whatever Lois had seen on that computer monitor the other day at LexCorp was the key to this whole nightmare. They were going to have to find a way to get that information that was locked away in her brain.

“Hey, Clark.”

Clark looked up to find Jimmy Olsen standing in the doorway, a bouquet of white daisies in his hand. “How is she?”

“She’s going to be fine,” he replied. “Doctor thinks that she should be able to go home in a couple of days.”

“I’m sure that’s only if she behaves herself,” Jimmy added with a mischievous half-smile on his face. “We both know how good Lois is at that.”

Clark snorted in agreement. “That’s true,” he agreed with a sigh. “It’s going to be next to impossible to keep her down or force her to rest like she’s supposed to until she’s fully healed.”

“Any idea who could be behind this?” he asked.

Clark shook his head, not wanting to reveal his thoughts until he had more proof. “No…no idea,” he informed him. “Superman found her in an alley bleeding from a stab wound. That’s all we know so far.”

Jimmy came to stand on the other side of her hospital bed, glancing down at her sleeping form. “Boy, it’s a good thing he was close by,” he said. “I’d hate think of what would’ve happened if he hadn’t been there.”

Clark internally shuddered, feeling sick inside with the horrifying thought. “I know,” he whispered, afraid to test his voice.

“Hey, Superman was there, and Lois is going to fine,” Jimmy reassured him, feeling bad about upsetting his friend even more than he already was. “She’s tough as nails, Clark. She’ll pull through this and be back at work bossing everyone around and annoying Perry before we know it.”

He chuckled softly with Jimmy’s words, knowing how true it was. “I have no doubt about that.”

“Well, I better go,” Jimmy said. “I just wanted to see how you were doing and to bring these for Lois.”

“We really appreciate that, Jimmy,” he replied as Jimmy set the vase down on the bedside table.

“Call if there are any changes or you need anything.”

“I will,” Clark assured him. “Thanks for stopping by.”

“See you later, big guy,” Jimmy said before leaving Clark alone with Lois once more.

Leaning forward, Clark took Lois’s hand in his, holding it as his thumb caressed the back of it. “I’m right here, Lois,” he gently told her. “I’m not going to let Luthor or his men touch you again…I promise.”

Clark sat back in his chair, keeping a firm hold on her hand. His eyes fell closed as his thoughts began to race with worry for both Lois and Diana. He just hoped and prayed that Bruce got to Diana soon before Joker did unimaginable things to her…things that could never be erased or healed.

**_Gotham; June 16th, 01:26 EST_ **

Gauntleted hands were already curled into fists as Batman stalked down the dark alley straight up to the back of a small bar, immediately raising his large black boot and slamming it straight into the door. Wood exploded like a bomb, sending splinters and shards flying everywhere. 

He didn’t waste any time storming through the bar like a deadly hurricane of pure fury bent on destruction. He grabbed the first guy that he came to, lifting him up out of his chair and yanking him close as people began to dive for cover. “Where is Joker?”

The man drew his head back, trying to cower away from the ferocious Dark Knight of Gotham, but it was futile. Batman wanted answers and he wanted them now. He was going to get them one way or another and he didn’t care what it took to get them.

“I…I don’t know,” he stammered. “Haven’t seen him in months.”

Batman threw him straight into a wall before turning his attention to the rest of Joker’s known gang members. He immediately pulled out a bola, throwing it straight another thug who was attempting to get away through the front door. The bola wrapped around the man’s legs, dropping him before he could get halfway there and causing him to land hard on the floor with a thud.

Two men jumped Batman from behind, both immediately being thrown off in a fit of unrelenting rage. Another thug ran at him with a piece of the wood from what was left of the back door, prepared to stab him with it. He quickly raised his boot, slamming it into the guy’s chest. Leaning over him, he grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up off the floor.

“I want Joker and I want him now!” Batman bellowed.

“Don’t know where he is,” the thug spat out. “He hasn’t been around in months. He’s been planning something big…some sort of kidnapping, but he hasn’t called us about it.”

“Where is he?” Batman growled something fierce and utterly otherworldly, his teeth bared in a loathsome sneer.

Someone pulled a gun on him, an expertly placed Batarang knocking it clean out of his hand without breaking eye contact with the man in his hand. One of Joker’s well-known thugs attempted to sneak up on him from behind, prepared to end the Batman only to earn an elbow directly into his gut.

“We don’t know,” another piped up, holding his hands up as he approached. He was rough looking thug, one that had had run-ins with Batman before. “Joker ain’t been around in months. We were instructed to continue the usual business until further notice, but rumor on the streets is that he’s planning some huge kidnapping. No clue where he is or when it’s all going down.”

Sensing he wasn’t getting anything more out of them, Batman tossed the goon in his hand to the ground. “If I find out you’re hiding something about Joker, I will be back…and you won’t like it.”

With that, Batman stormed out of the bar and down the alley to his waiting Batmobile. He wasn’t about to rest until he’d gotten the information that he needed to save Diana from whatever sick plans the Joker had up his sleeve. He had no doubt they were going to be some of the worst that he’d ever seen. Joker lived to hurt him and he was going to do whatever he had to do to Diana in order to accomplish that goal.

Getting into his Batmobile, he took off towards the next hideout on his list for the Joker. He knew the chances of Joker keeping her there was nil, but some of his hired men had to know something about where he was and where he was keeping Diana.

“Nightwing to Batman.”

“What is it?” Batman snapped, not in the mood for conversation.

“Just finished with one of Joker’s hideouts on the East End,” Nightwing informed him.

“Anything?”

“It took a few beat downs, but someone finally admitted that he heard Joker bought a coffin.”

Batman felt his throat constrict painfully, forcing him to swallow hard to catch his breath again. “Anything else?”

“Nothing,” Nightwing regretfully informed him. “I’m heading over to help Rob. He spotted some of Joker’s men wreaking havoc over on Lexington. Hopefully, we can get some information out of them.”

“I’m heading down to the docks now,” Batman told him. “Keep me posted.”

Batman ended the transmission without another word, his mind taking him to very dark places he couldn’t allow himself to go. He gritted his teeth as he attempted to think through where Joker would have taken her. Knowing that he had bought a coffin made little difference. It didn’t necessarily mean that he was holding Diana at Gotham Cemetery. It was more than likely a prop in his sadistic, twisted game.

The docks would hopefully hold some of the answers that he so desperately needed. The fact that Lois was attacked as well was not lost on him, but he couldn’t focus on Lois’s wellbeing right now. Clark was there to take care of her while Joker was doing God knew what to Diana.

Tearing through the streets of Gotham, he analyzed everything he knew so far. He highly doubted that what Luthor was doing with his synthetic Kryptonite and Joker’s plans for Diana were connected. It wasn’t like Joker to care about Kryptonite and Superman unless it directly affected him in some fashion. Joker’s goal in life was making his life as miserable as possible.

This was two separate plots by very dangerous criminal masterminds, both doing whatever it took to get what they want—take down Superman and Batman. Unfortunately, the people they cared about the most were caught in the crossfire, causing Bruce’s brooding mind to wrestle with doubts as his paranoia swelled like a dark thunderhead.

Reaching the docks, Batman turned off the headlights as he cautiously approached before coming to a stop. Exiting the car, his concerted gaze already began to sweep the area for any signs of Joker’s gang. Some of them were known to hang out down here, hopefully providing him with what he needed.

He surreptitiously made his way through the docks, weaving through the pallets and crates that had been delivered, but had yet to be unpacked. He turned his head to the right, picking up on voices coming from near one of the warehouses.

He swiftly made his way in the direction of the voices, pulling a couple of Batbombs as he drew near. He crouched low to the ground as he peered around a stack of crates, his gaze falling on three men. He recognize them off hand, but it definitely wouldn’t hurt to pry some information out of them.

He discreetly threw the smoke bombs, allowing them to skitter across the asphalt before rolling to a stop at the three unsuspecting men’s boots. Thick smoke quickly began to escape, filling the air and causing them to start coughing and cursing.

“What the hell?” one yelled, coughing as he tried to escape only to be met with a gauntleted fist to the jaw that knocked him out.

“It’s Batman!” another screeched seconds before being taken down as well.

Batman turned his attention to the last one, both hands grabbing hold of the third man by his jacket and slamming him hard against the side of the warehouse. “I want Joker,” he rasped like a deadly wraith.

“I don’t know where he’s at,” he spat out with a sudden surge of fearlessness or stupidity. “No one has seen Joker in weeks. He’s gone underground.”

“What is he planning?”

The thug’s lips curled into a grin, his dark eyes gleaming in the dim lighting outside of the warehouse. “I don’t know, but word on the street is that it’s big.”

“What is it?”

“Don’t know, but he’s been working at it for weeks.”

“What’s he been buying up?”

“All I know was that he was looking for some special coffin,” he revealed. “Not sure who it’s for, but you’ll be too late to do anything about it.”

With a frightening growl on his lips, Batman slammed his fist into him, knocking him out and tossing him aside with his other two friends as if he was nothing more than a bag of trash. He wasn’t getting anywhere with any of Joker’s henchmen. There was no way he was doing this all alone. He had to have hired bigger and better help which left him no closer to finding Diana.

**_Gotham; June 16th, 03:32 EST_ **

The Joker whistled cheerfully to himself as he looked through another newspaper, collecting more pictures to add to his already extensive collection of his favorite couple. He eagerly flipped through the newspaper, unable to find anything of interest to him.

Grabbing a copy of the Daily Planet, he finally found what he was looking for. Right there on the front page was a picture of Wonder Woman flying over a Staten Island ferry boat. The article detailed the heroic efforts of the Amazon and her fellow Justice League teammate Ice, but all he was interested in was Wonder Woman and nothing more.

Taking a pair of scissors into his hand, Joker held them up in the air, snipping them several times before diving in with glee to extract the colored picture from the newspaper. He continued to hum to himself as he took his picture over to the collage on the wall that he’d created five months ago.

“Batsy…Batsy, you sly dog,” he gleefully said to himself as he shook his head in amazement. “I must say you picked quite a stunner this time and an Amazon no less. Wonder what your catty ex thinks of it.”

Taping the picture up on the wall with the others, he stepped back to peruse his handiwork, his hands coming to rest on his hips. His lips curved into a wicked grin as he studied the thousands of pictures he’d accumulated so far. While many of them were of the Amazon herself, there were almost just as many pictures of Wonder Woman with Batman on various missions and at various events.

By studying the amazing Wonder Woman the last few months, he’d been able to discover several things about the Amazon princess. He was able to learn how she fought, some of her moves quite reminiscent of the Batman. He had also been able to discover what triggered her temper and what tugged at her heart strings. She was always ready to protect and defend the innocent, deeply devoted to her teammates and friends, but none more so than Batman.

The warm sentiment wasn’t just ignored either, though it would be typical for the Batman. The Dark Knight had proven to feel the same way when it came to the Amazon. It was as if he was drawn to her like a powerful magnet, always migrating to her and fighting along side her more so than any of his other teammates.

The connection between the two superheroes wasn’t something that he had noticed right away but something that he had observed over time. Feeling rather neglected several months ago, he had noticed that the Dark Knight was dividing his time between his city and the League a little more, causing him to wonder what was going on.

What was so special about the Justice League that would cause his favorite adversary to become distracted?

Now, that wasn’t to say that Batman wasn’t in Gotham almost every single night, breaking bones and terrifying criminals into going straight, but his attention seemed to be somewhat divided between Gotham and the Justice League. Gotham would always be first, but there was something about the Justice League that held the Bat’s interest more than just an occasional alien invasion or a natural disaster.

That’s when he’d decided to look further to see what it was about the Justice League that had captured the Batman’s interest, taking the Bat’s attention away from him. Scouring through various sources of media, he had spotted a clue one day when he’d seen a news story about a particular League mission. The footage they had shown had been from the League’s battle with Mordru.

The news camera crew recorded Wonder Woman talking to someone over her commlink, Batman suddenly swinging into view from behind her and rescuing her just before she had been injured. Normally, it wouldn’t have sparked his interest, but Wonder Woman was not just some ordinary woman. Besides, Batman had to have been keeping an eye on her to have been that quick to save her.

That was when he had begun tracking missions involving Batman and Wonder Woman. He started noticing a pattern developing, the two heroes almost always paired together on missions. They seemed to fight perfectly in sync with one another as if able to predict what the other was going to do. They watched each other’s back, keeping an eye on one another during battles.

That fact had been proven when Joker had set up the explosion of the Lower Trenton Bridge. It had been an experiment of sorts orchestrated by him to see how his new favorite couple interacted together. He wanted to see Batman’s reaction when that truck exploded in Wonder Woman’s hands, anxious to see how they interacted together in public while he was watching instead of being forced to read between the lines through newspaper articles and television news reports.

Joker laughed out loud as his scrutinizing gaze moved from one picture to the next, landing on one that had particularly captured his attention about three months ago. It was a picture of Batman and Wonder Woman standing close together after a mission, captured on film and printed in newspapers across the globe.

While many wouldn’t have noticed it, there was the faintest of a smile on Batman’s face as he looked at the Amazon that the Joker hadn’t been able to miss. That had been another key piece of information that he had needed to help solve the little mystery. 

Batman never smiled. He was in love and he was in love with Wonder Woman.

That had sparked Joker’s interest in the Princess of the Amazons, wondering what it was about her that was special enough to have captured the elusive Dark Knight’s attention. It would take someone quite extraordinary to get to the very heart of the fearsome Batman. 

His interest in the couple had only grown into full-blown obsession over time, morphing into the current plan that he was excited about finally being able to execute. 

Picking up a red marker, Joker drew a big smile on Batman’s face, adding one to Wonder Woman’s as well before drawing a large heart above the couple. “Ah, true love,” he dreamily murmured. “My Batsy has finally found himself someone to love.”

“You’re just too good to be true…can’t take my eyes off of you,” Joker began to sing the words of “Can’t Take my Eyes Off of You” as he continued to draw read hearts all around the dynamic duo.

“You’re like heaven to touch…I want to hold you so much.

“At long last love has arrived…I thank God I’m alive...” he sang as he began to twirl in circles, dancing alone to a song that only he could hear in his head.

“Joker!” Harley Quinn yelled as she raced into the room, panic lacing her voice. “She’s starting to come around, puddin’. We gotta do something fast before she wakes up.”

“What?” Joker nearly screeched as he glared at his girlfriend, throwing his red marker at her. “That can’t happen yet!”

Joker stalked out of the room to where they were holding Wonder Woman with Harley hot on his heels. He spotted the Amazon lying strapped to the table where he’d last left her. She was groaning, her head rolling to the side as she tried to break free from the paralyzing agent that was flowing through her veins.

Joker leaned down next to her, his mouth close to her ear as his fingers repeatedly stroked her silky hair. “Hello there, Wonder Babe,” he cooed soothingly. “It’s your friend the Joker. You’re going to be the very special pawn in my ingenious game with Batman. I think the two of you are really going to enjoy it…well, that is unless I finally push your boyfriend over the edge once and for all. Then, of course, I’m afraid you might not enjoy it so much because that means you’re probably dead.”

He looked up at the scientist who was being usher into the room by a couple of Joker’s men, the doctor coming to stand on the other side of the medical table that Diana was strapped to. The gleam in Joker’s eyes grew darker as a furious sneer twisted his lips, ready to unleash his anger on the doctor.

“Fix this and fix it now,” he ground out. “If not, we’re going to have an irate Amazon on our hands that we won’t be able to stop. She’ll tear us all to shreds before we even get halfway to the door.”

“I’ll handle it,” Dr. Swartz attempted to reassure him, trying to keep the tremor he felt inside from reaching his hands.

He’d been held hostage by the Joker for weeks now, forced to create a special paralyzing agent in order to keep Wonder Woman out of commission despite her Meta healing abilities. It had been a lot of trial and error, Joker’s trial of the drug at the President’s Ball providing him much needed information.

Dr. Swartz looked down at the Amazon beauty lying on the table, struggling against the drug he was pumping through her system. She was already fighting to overcome it, meaning he was going to have to make further adjustments on the dose in order to stay ahead of her Meta abilities.

He swallowed hard, steeling himself against the guilt that was welling up inside of him. He never dreamed when he had gotten up that morning several weeks ago that he would end up being kidnapped by the Joker and forced to create a drug to sedate and paralyze Wonder Woman. It made him sick inside.

He glanced over at the Joker who was murmuring things in her ear as he caressed her cheek. He quickly went to work adjusting the IV pump to deliver more of the drug at a faster rate in hopes that it would keep her down. He wanted to apologize to her, to let her know that he was being forced to do this against his will, but he guessed it didn’t really matter.

If he didn’t succeed in this, Joker was going to kill him and still might even if he did succeed in keeping the Amazon down. He had briefly considered allowing her to regain consciousness in order to get him out of here, but Joker had already threatened to kill his entire family if he didn’t do as he was told. He couldn’t risk his family’s life.

He knew he was in a no-win situation no matter how he looked at it. His only hope right now…and hers…laid in the hands of the Batman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So much going on here and yet there's so much more to come! :)
> 
> UP NEXT: Joker takes the next step in his plan, Superman confronts Luthor, and BM searches for Diana.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**_Gotham; June 16th, 04:57 EST_ **

Batman tore down the secret tunnel that led into the Batcave, the deafening roar of the engine like thunder that nearly shook the rocks loose. Parking on the platform, he turned the engine off, quickly unbuckling his seatbelt before exiting the car.

He immediately stalked towards the platform and his workstation that awaited him, the pound of his boots filled with the determination and the anger that consumed. He had scoured Gotham for hours after receiving that phone call from the Joker, searching for Diana at some of his old hideouts and getting next to no information from his usual gang members.

Sinking into his chair as a released a ragged breath, Bruce ripped his cowl off with curse, throwing it aside along with his gauntlets. He quickly reached into his utility belt and removed the cell phone that Joker had left for him along with Diana’s commlink, the letter, and the Batarang that he’d found on the floor of the mausoleum.

He took the cell phone and plugged it into his computer system, needing to see if he could find anything of significance on it that could lead him to Diana. He typed furiously on his computer, his gaze constantly falling on the cell phone lying on the desk next to him. It was his one and only link to communicating with Joker…his one and only link to Diana.

He methodically combed through the cell phone, working feverishly to find out where the call had been placed from. Unfortunately, he was coming up with absolutely nothing. There was no information on the phone that gave him any indication about where Diana was being held.

He had assumed as much when he’d first decided to check out the phone, but he didn’t want to miss any chance of discovering where the Joker was keeping Diana. He knew that Joker was keeping her here somewhere in Gotham, wanting to stay close to him so he could eventually draw him into his twisted game as well.

That was what it was all going to come down—him and the Joker with Diana caught square in the middle as the bait to lure him in.

This was exactly the scenario he had absolutely wanted to avoid at all cost. She was Joker’s pawn in order to get to him. It was his worst nightmare being realized, coming to life right before his very eyes. What was worse was that the nightmare was only just beginning. There was no telling where it would lead or what depths of depravity that the Joker would sink to. Diana would ultimately pay the price unless he got to her in time and he wasn’t about to let that happen to her.

He sat back in his chair with a sneer on his lips, glaring at the computer screen before him. There was nothing of use on the phone—no way to track the call or Joker’s position, no useful information, nothing that could lead him to Diana, no clues as to what his next move might be.

He knew that he wasn’t going to get any more information until the Joker was good and ready. Until then, he was forced to wait with bated breath for the next phone call, trepidation swelling as he wondered if Diana was even still alive. The prospect of her dying was already beginning to threaten his vice-like grip on his self-control.

He could feel himself teetering on the precipice that he’d found himself on several times in the past. It was a very dark, terrifying place that he loathed, one that he had found himself in too many times before. He never knew what it would finally take to push him over that edge and become the very monster that he feared. 

And God knew that Joker had definitely tried multiple times to push him to that point.

The psychotic clown had already taken so much from him already—beating and killing Jason, shooting and paralyzing Barbara. Now, he was going after the woman that he loved, taking her away from him and using her in his sadistic game in order to break him.

He didn’t know for certain if he was going to be able to survive it this time…not with Diana. He was beginning to think that if he had just ended the Joker years ago, none of this would’ve happened and Diana would be safe with him right now.

He’d struggled with that very thought for so long, knowing that he could never allow himself to kill or risk becoming the very thing that he loathed…what he fought so hard against every single night. He’d be no better than any of the other murders that he took off the depraved streets of Gotham, becoming the very thing that had taken his parents from him.

Shaking his head free from the thoughts parading through his mind, Bruce quickly began pulling up all the letters that Joker had sent to Diana, hoping to find some sort of clue in it that he had missed before. Hopefully knowing now that Joker was the one who had been stalking her, he could find some hidden clues that would help him locate her before it was too late.

He pulled all the letters up side by side across the computer screens before him, giving him a chance to compare them all. The Joker had started signing the letters “Charlie” after a while. He had originally believed that it had been her stalker’s attempt to create some sort of connection with her by giving her a name to attach to the letters and gifts, making it more personable so he try to could relate with her.

He should have caught that clue from the very moment that he had first seen it. A few years ago, the Joker had gotten into an altercation with a Gotham citizen by the name of Charlie Collins. Joker had taken Charlie’s driver’s license, blackmailing him later into doing a favor for him. 

He should have known that the Joker would resurrect that name to use again later, dangling it right in front of him as a clue to the stalker’s identity. If only he had noticed it sooner…if only he had connected it to the Joker from the beginning, then he could’ve stopped this whole nightmare from ever happening.

Picking up the letter he’d found in the mausoleum, the muscles in Bruce’s jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth. The letter was addressed to “my dearest Diana”. He fumed as he pulled the letter out of the pink envelope, the dark storm churning inside of him intensifying as he read the note.

_My Dearest Diana,_  
I know you love Batman, but you can’t be with him without knowing me. You see Batman and I are inseparable. You cannot have one of us without the other. I am forever a part of him and now you are too.  
Two has now become three.  
All My Love,  
Joker 

Bruce swallowed hard, trying to control the resentment and guilt he could feel building inside of him. Why did the Joker have to taint everything good in his life? Why did he continue to steal the tiniest bit of happiness when he managed to find it?

The sound of Robin and Nightwing entering the cave interrupted his tumultuous thoughts, his back ramrod straight with the conflict that teemed inside of him as he carefully studied each letter. He could hear them approaching, their booted steps in sync with each other. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. He just wanted to be left alone.

“I brought you some breakfast and a fresh pot of coffee,” Alfred announced as he approached from the other side of the platform.

“Thanks,” Bruce grumbled, refusing to look up or make eye contact.

He didn’t want anyone’s words of sympathy or attempts at reassuring him that Diana would be all right. He just wanted to be left alone to do his investigation and find her before it was too late. After that, he had no idea what he was going to do. He would think about his future with Diana later once he knew that she was safe.

“Were you able to gather any new information about the Joker or Miss Diana’s whereabouts?” Alfred formally inquired.

“No…nothing,” Bruce bluntly stated, reaching for the cup of coffee Alfred handed to him.

“We came up empty too,” Dick revealed with a huff of frustration, dropping into a nearby chair.

Tim dropped into a chair next to him, peeling his mask off and tossing it onto the desk. “Yah, it was complete bull,” he agreed. “No one knows anything out there. Joker’s keeping his plans close to the vest.”

“Someone has to know something,” Bruce spat, downing his coffee in one gulp before slamming his cup down. “Joker can never keep his mouth shut for long. Any signs of Harley?”

“Nope,” Tim replied. “Joker’s usual gang members haven’t seen him or Harley in months. They’ve been pretty much doing their own thing until they get new marching orders.”

“It’s really weird,” Dick added. “He’s gotta be here in Gotham somewhere.”

“He is,” Bruce bit out without turning around to face them. “We just have to work harder at finding him.”

Dick and Tim looked at each other, knowing how hard their surrogate father was taking all of this. He was no doubt blaming himself, internalizing all his emotions only for them to explode when he finally got his hands on Joker. They both feared how that encounter was going to end.

“Bruce…” Dick began, searching for the words that would make everything better. He had no doubt in his mind that Bruce would break off all contact with Diana once they’d rescued her, shutting himself off to everyone. They had to find a way to keep him from doing that.

“Don’t, Dick,” Bruce ground out with a deadly calm air that caused all three of them to freeze. “Just…don’t.”

“Master Bruce, maybe it would help if…” Alfred tried only to be shot down as well.

Bruce whirled around in his chair, his expression fierce and his blue eyes dark with the furious storm inside of him. “We need to focus on Diana right now, not me,” he stated. “Tim, you need to get some sleep. You’ve got school in a few hours.”

“But I’m not tired,” Tim exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. “Besides, I want to help find Diana.”

“You have been…you will,” Bruce amended. “School comes first for you.”

“Fine,” Tim angrily grumbled, leaping from his chair before stalking away.

“Come along, Master Timothy,” Alfred said, following after him. “Let’s get you some breakfast and then off to bed with you, young man.”

“We’ll need to keep hitting the streets to see what we can find out,” Bruce continued regardless of Tim’s anger with his dismissal. “She’s out there somewhere and someone knows something. We just have to find out who that person is.”

“Do think Harley is in on it?”

“Without a doubt,” Bruce confirmed.

“What else are you thinking?” Dick intuitively questioned him, knowing he was holding something else back.

“Joker isn’t smart enough to create a paralyzing agent to take Diana down like that,” Bruce revealed. “He had to have hired a scientist to create it or he abducted one and forced them to create it for him.”

“I’ll start going through the list of missing people in Gotham over the last six months and see what I can come up with,” Dick told him, rolling his chair up to another computer system.

Bruce drew a deep breath, nodding slowly as he finally turned back around to his own work. He felt the overwhelming need to do this alone, to find her and save her before Joker could hurt her, but he knew that he couldn’t…not this time. He was going to have to rely on others if he was going to get to her.

This was all about Diana right now, not him and his foolish issues or the unrelenting demons that reared their heads when he least expected it.

**_Metropolis; June 16th, 06:46 EST_ **

Lois groaned softly as she became acutely aware of the pain that she felt in her chest near her collarbone. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut against the pain that she felt, struggling to clear her head of the fog that permeated it from the drugs coursing through her veins.

She finally forced her eyelids open, looking about her to find herself in a hospital room. She looked to her right to find Clark asleep in the chair next to her bed, her hand being held in his. The sight of him caused her to smile softly, remembering how he had come to her rescue once again. He always came for her.

Despite falling in and out of consciousness, she had heard his voice…felt the touch of his hand on her face. She felt him lifting her so gently into his arms, holding her close to him as he had flown her out of that alley. He had saved her life yet again.

“Clark,” she hoarsely called to him, squeezing his hand.

Clark opened his eyes to find Lois staring back at him, her violet eyes filled with warmth. “Lois, you’re awake,” he sleepily murmured as he sat forward in his chair. “You had me so worried.”

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “How did you find me?”

“When I returned to Metropolis, I stopped by the Planet to see if you wanted to get a late dinner,” he revealed. “That’s when I heard you gasping for air in the alley.”

She smiled softly at him. “I’m so glad you did.”

“Who did this to you?” he asked, his gaze revealing his hurt over her being attacked like this.

She shook her head as she attempted to roll onto her side to face him, immediately regretting the action as pain lanced through her chest. She gasped as she tried to find a comfortable position, Clark up and out of his seat in order to help her get resettled.

“Don’t try to move,” he gently scolded her, adjusting her pillows before pulling her blanket up for her.

“I’m all right,” she tried to reassure him.

“Would you be able to identify the men who did this to you?” he asked as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside her, lacing his fingers with her.

“Definitely,” she grumbled as she shifted in her bed. “I’ll never forget their ugly faces.”

“What exactly happened?” he pressed, needing to know as much as possible so he could get to the bottom of it before they could get to her again.

“I was putting my stuff in my car to go home for the night when these two men grabbed me from behind and dragged me into the alley,” she revealed with a frown. “They told me that someone wanted to send me a message for being nosy. I asked them if Luthor was behind it and that’s when they stabbed me.”

Clark shook his head, releasing an angry huff. “I know Luthor has to be behind this,” he replied. “He must have known that you saw something on that computer at LexCorp and wanted you out of the way.”

“Well, he certainly didn’t try very hard,” she muttered.

Clark’s blue eyes narrowed into a heated glare. “You mean being stabbed and left for dead in an alley wasn’t bad enough?”

“No, Clark,” she retorted. “I just mean it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. If Lex had really wanted me out of the way, he would’ve done far worse. I think he just wanted to put me out of commission until he could get his project off the ground.”

“I think we better get J’onn in here to scan your mind to find out what you saw,” Clark decided.

“You think he’s going to launch his project in the next few days, don’t you?” she asked, scowling as the ramifications of the synthetic Kryptonite actually becoming a reality instilled very real fear in her heart. How would they ever be able to combat it?

“I think he will,” he softly said, not wanting her to worry. “Just leave Luthor to me, Lois. I don’t want you involved in this anymore than you already have been.”

“You expect me to just sit back and let him try to kill you?” she heatedly demanded to know. “Clark, I love you too much to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me,” he adamantly stated. “Please, Lois, I can’t handle anymore right now. He’s up to something huge. I need to be able to focus on taking him down without worrying about what’s happening to you.”

Lois sighed with reluctant resignation, averting her gaze as he tightened his hold on her hand. “Fine,” she agreed. “I’ll recover and work from home while you stop Luthor, but you have to promise to come home to me when it’s all over.”

“Deal,” he agreed with a relieved smile as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

“Thank you for the daisies,” she told him.

Clark gave her a sheepish look. “Those are actually from Jimmy.”

“I’ll have to thank him,” she replied.

“You need to get some rest,” he said, leaning over and kissing her once more before standing to his feet. “I need to take care of something, but I promise I’ll be back soon.”

“What are you going to do, Clark?”

“Let me worry about it,” he told her, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Get some sleep and I’ll bring you some Chinese for lunch.”

“Don’t kill him, Clark,” she knowingly said. “Don’t become him. He’s not worth it.”

“I won’t,” he promised her before leaving her all alone in her hospital room.

**_Metropolis; June 16th, 08:13 EST_ **

Lex Luthor exited his Mercedes with a cup of coffee and a copy of the Daily Planet in his hand, his cell phone in his other. He scrolled through his messages as he made his way towards his company, not realizing that someone was there waiting for his arrival.

“Luthor!”

Lex stopped in his steps, turning to find Dr. Nadia Karros marching straight towards him. A murderous looked graced her face as she came to a stop before him. “Morning, Nadia,” he pleasantly greeted her, pausing to take a sip of his coffee. “What can I do for you?”

“You know exactly what you did,” she seethed, her chest rising and falling with the extent of her anger.

“I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to give me a little more information,” he evenly said, a smirk threatening to form on his lips.

“You stole all of my research,” she hissed, pointing a finger in his face.

“You mean my research,” he clarified. “You were working for me. Therefore, whatever research you were performing under my employment belongs solely to me.”

“You have no right!” she yelled at him, hands balling at her sides as she nearly shook with the volatile emotions roiling within her. “I went into the lab this morning and everything was gone. I want it back and I want it right now.”

“You told me you were terminating our partnership and taking a job with Wayne Enterprises,” he reminded her. “Therefore, I shut down the lab and removed all your work. It belongs to me, Nadia…not you.”

“There was other research that I was working on…very important research,” she ground out. “Return it to me immediately or I swear I’ll—”

“Or you’ll what?” he demanded to know, his eyes darkening as they narrowed into a piercing glare that almost had her taking a step back away from him.

“I’m not going to stand by and let you ruin everything that I’ve worked so hard for,” she snapped. “I’ll find out what you did with my research.”

“Let’s just say that if your research doesn’t guarantee me success, I’ll be finding you…and it won’t be a pleasant reunion,” he spat out.

“Mister Luthor,” a security guard said as he approached them, eyeing Nadia warily as his hand came to rest on his gun. “Is everything okay here?”

“We’re just fine, Curtis,” Lex reassured him with a small smile. “Dr. Karros was just leaving. Good bye, Nadia.”

Curtis nodded his head as he turned to leave, casting one last glance over his shoulder at Nadia. “This is far from over, Lex,” she hissed. “I will get what I want and when I do, you’re going to regret ever crossing me.”

“I’m sure you believe that’s true, but you have no idea who you’re truly dealing with,” he responded with an indifferent shrug of a shoulder. “Keep pushing and you’ll find out the hard way.”

“And you don’t know the real me,” Nadia uttered with a sneer before turning and storming away.

Luthor watched her walk away, a smirk of amusement on his face as he continued to make his way towards his company. He tuned his focus to the front page of the Daily Planet, perusing the headlines. His newspaper fluttered as an unexpected wind blew past him.

He looked up just in time as Superman grabbed hold of him by the front of his suit jacket, taking them both up into the air and landing on top of LexCorp. “Hey! Put me down now!” Luthor yelled.

Superman held Lex up out over the edge of the roof, allowing him to dangle high up in the air. “I’d be more than happy to put you down right now,” Superman threatened him with a sneer.

“No!” Luthor cried. “Don’t you dare drop me!”

“Make up your mind because my patience with you is running very, very thin,” Superman warned him.

“What do you want?” Lex demanded to know.

“I know you’re up to something with the synthetic Kryptonite you’ve been trying to create,” Superman revealed. “I also know that you’re behind the attack on Lois Lane.”

“What attack on Lois?” Luthor asked, feigning ignorance.

“Don’t lie to me,” the Man of Steel ground out with a snarl. “Whatever you’re up to, I will stop you.”

Lex managed a defiant scowl despite the fact that he was dangling several stories off the roof of his own company. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he lamely responded. “I’ve been revamping my image…turning over a new and improved leaf, remember?”

“You can say that you’ve changed all you want, but I know the truth,” Superman responded with barely controlled rage. “A snake will always be a snake no matter how hard he tries to look different.”

“Maybe you should be with Lois instead of here threatening me,” Luthor spat out. “Oh, that’s right. She chose Clark Kent over you.”

Superman ground his teeth, having had more than enough of this pathetic excuse for a human being. “Watch yourself, Lex,” he told him. “I’d hate for you to have an unfortunate accident.”

“That’s rich coming from you,” Luthor said with a chuckle. “You don’t kill…remember?”

“I’m sure there’s a first time for everything,” he stated as he tossed Lex onto the top of the roof.

“Hey!” Luthor yelled as Superman began to fly away. “How am I supposed to get down from here?”

“You’re smart. You figure it out,” he replied before taking off like a rocket, leaving a furious Luthor all alone on the roof of his company.

**_Gotham; June 16th, 19:21 EST_ **

Joker’s dark eyes narrowed as he focused on his latest project, making sure that everything was in place for when Batman at last made his appearance. Everything had to be perfect. He’d been meticulously planning this whole game for months and it was finally time to play.

A resounding cackle escaped as he continued to make some adjustments to the scene that he was erecting for Batman’s arrival. He glanced over his shoulder at the Amazon still lying unconscious on the table, his red lips curving into a wicked smile of pure glee.

This was the biggest production that he’d ever created for his favorite foe. This was better than what he’d done to Robin or to Commissioner Gordon’s daughter. If this didn’t finally push Batman over the edge into the waiting arms of insanity, then nothing else in this world ever could.

“I’m bored, puddin’,” Harley whined as she sullenly strolled into the large room. “We’ve barely left this place in months. I can’t take it no more.”

“All of my plans are finally being realized,” he told her, throwing up his hands as he turned in a circle. “See how close we are to finally breaking Batman once and for all?”

“Yah, I just never thought Bats would ever fall in love for reals,” Harley replied as she stared at the unconscious Amazon. “I think it’s so cute.”

“Cute?” Joker repeated in shock, looking at her in stunned disbelief. “It’s not cute! It’s adorable and I get to be smack dab in the middle of it all!”

“I don’t think Bats is going to appreciate all your hard work, puddin’,” she said with a shake of her head.  
“He’s gonna be pretty mad.”

“That’s the point, Harl!” Joker exclaimed as he made his way to Wonder Woman. “Just look at her. She’s perfect in every conceivable way and I’m going to make sure that our favorite Gotham vigilante and the Amazon are together forever.”

Harley studied him for a long moment, her face screwed up in a look of confusion. “I still don’t get why you’re so gung-ho about Batsy and his girlfriend,” she complained with a huff. “I mean yah they’re cute together like we are, but don’t we have better things to do than to tinker with Bat’s love life?”

Joker gasped in shock as he looked up from the woman lying on the table, his jaw hanging open in disbelief. “Tinker?” he cried out. “You think that’s what I’m doing?”

“Well, ya never really told me why you’re goin’ to all this trouble,” she countered, her hands coming to rest on her hips as she stood her ground.

Joker slowly traced the curve of Diana’s cheek with the tips of his fingers, acting as though he hadn’t heard her. He seemed completely lost in his thoughts as he stared at the sleeping princess. Harley opened her mouth to ask him again only for him to suddenly look up at her with eyes gleaming darkly.

“Batman and I have always been connected,” Joker began. “We’re bonded in arms like brothers…like Cain and Abel. Wondy is threatening that bond…taking Bats away from Gotham and from me. I am merely making sure that I am not forgotten. It’s the three of us now and I’m going to make sure they always remember it.”

“And what about me, puddin’?” she angrily snapped. “You seem to forget about me a lot. I don’t think you appreciate me near enough.”

Joker turned an angry glare on her, clearly not in the mood to deal with her right now. “Aren’t you supposed to be preparing for Batsy’s next clue?”

Harley snorted in disgust, folding her arms against her chest as her chin lifted in the air. “I’ve been ready for weeks,” she heatedly insisted, her eyes narrowing dangerously. “It’s not like I had a lot to do lately.”

Joker scowled at her. “You had better be ready,” he warned her. “If this doesn’t work, I’m blaming you.”

“What’s new?” she exclaimed before stalking off in a huff.

He looked down at the sleeping princess, a frown on his face. “Women,” he bit out. “Not worth the effort half the time. Batsy obviously decided different when it came to you, Wonder Babe.”

**_Batcave; June 16th, 20:43 EST_ **

Batman plotted out several spots on the map of Gotham that they’d already searched for signs of Diana, coming up with nothing but tidbits of information that led him nowhere. His eyes kept falling on the cell phone lying on his desk next to him. 

It had been almost twenty-hours since he’d last heard from Joker, leaving him hanging by a very thin thread and constantly wondering what was happening to Diana. The sense of helplessness that consumed him was nearly crippling as he tried to keep his mind from going places he couldn’t allow it to go.

Nightwing and Robin were already out scouring Gotham for signs of her. He was about to head out himself but had wanted to do a little more research to make sure he wasn’t missing anything important. He’d spent the entire day down in the cave reviewing all the evidence that he’d accumulated thus far. Unfortunately, none of it had revealed anything of significance to him.

He wouldn’t get any more information until the Joker was good and ready. It prickled his ire that he was being forced to participate in a game he had no desire to be a part of, forced to wait on his nemesis to dole out the next clue all the while knowing that Diana was being used as the bait to draw him in.

If he just could’ve stayed away from her like he knew he should, she never would’ve been dragged into Joker’s sadistic game.

It was too late to think along those lines now. He had allowed himself to taste paradise and now she was paying the price for his weakness. It was up to him to try to get to her before it was too late, before Joker did something to her that could never be forgotten or erased.

Bruce glanced at the cell phone once more, silently willing it to ring. He needed to find her soon before he lost his mind. This waiting and not knowing was driving him crazy, twisting his insides into knots of dread that refused to unravel.

“Nightwing to Batman.”

“What is it?” Batman quickly answered, hoping Dick had some much-needed information.

“We’re following some members of Joker’s gang right now,” he informed him. “Going to see where they lead us. I’ll keep you posted.”

“I’m heading to Arkham,” he revealed.

“Why Arkham?” Nightwing asked.

“Riddler is there,” he stated. “I brought him in last month. He and Joker have a long-standing feud going on. Maybe Riddler knows something that will lead me to Joker.”

“Good luck with that,” Nightwing told him. “Nightwing out.”

Grabbing his gauntlets and cowl, Bruce stood to his feet, reaching for the cell phone Joker had left him. Just as he was about to pick up, the phone lit up, causing his heart to nearly stutter out of rhythm. He quickly put his cowl and gauntlets on before punching the answer button, somewhat taken aback by what he saw.

“Hiya, Batsy!” Harley Quinn greeted him with a smiling face, her signature baseball bat on her shoulder. “Long time no sees. I bet ya missed me, didn’t you?”

“Where is she, Harley?” he ground out, his scrutinizing gaze searching the background for any clues as to where they could be holding her.

“What and ruin all the fun my puddin’ has planned for you and your girlfriend?”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” he adamantly stated. “Joker has it all wrong. We’re only teammates…nothing more.”

Harley hummed in response, her forefinger coming to rest on her bottom lip as she pretended to thoughtfully consider his words. “I don’t know, Bats,” she finally replied. “I think puddin’ has some pretty good evidence that says otherwise.”

“What evidence?” he demanded to know with a threatening glower.

“Hey, don’t try to distract me,” she huffed in annoyance, her lips curving into a frown. “Joker wanted me to deliver your first clue to finding your princess. It’s just so very romantic if you ask me.”

“What is it?” he growled impatiently, a death-grip on the cell phone in his hand as if silently willing it to give up all of its secrets.

“I’ll text you the coordinates,” Harley told him. “Once inside, you’ll find out what you need to do.”

“Harley!” Batman growled. “Where is she?”

“Soon, Batsy, soon,” she patiently assured him. “You just have to play the game that Mistah J designed especially for you. I promise you’ll find your princess if you just follow the plan.”

“Please, Harley…don’t do this,” he ground out, hoping to appeal to the small shard of logic that he felt still existed somewhere deep inside of her.

He noticed a slight flicker of genuine emotion pass through her eyes, but it was all too brief. It was just as swiftly tucked away behind the delusional gleam that usually pervaded her eyes. “I can’t let Mistah J down,” she replied. “Just follow the coordinates and you’ll find her.”

The screen suddenly black, a guttural cry of rage filling the Batcave. It took everything inside of him not to crush the phone in his hand, but it was the only thing connecting him to Diana. He couldn’t lose that connection, or he would lose her.

The white lenses of his cowl narrowed as the coordinates appeared on the screen of the cell phone, coordinates that would hopefully lead him to his first clue to finding her. He ground his teeth as his jaw tightened like a steel trap, fearing for Diana’s life as he raced towards his waiting Batmobile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Had to post tonight because I won't be able to post anything tomorrow night! Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> UP NEXT: Find out more about Luthor's project, BM follows the clue that will lead him to Diana, and J'onn reads Lois's mind.
> 
> UPDATE: Started the first chapter of Family Reunion. I'll be able to focus on it a lot more once I finish Deadly Intentions. Also, lots of Wonder Anthology one-shots coming in the future as well as another Suspicious Minds update.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**_Metropolis; June 16th, 21:10 EST_ **

Lois typed the last of her email for work before sending it off, more than thankful that Clark had brought her laptop for her to keep her occupied. She could only sleep so much and, despite having access to over one hundred and twenty channels, she found very little that had interested her. 

Luckily, Clark knew her well enough to bring her laptop to her. It turned out to be a saving grace for her. She’d have got nuts long ago if he hadn’t. She didn’t like being sidelined for very long, but she knew that going to work was not an option at least for a week or two.

Clicking on the next email, she reached for her glass of iced tea, taking a drink as she skimmed through the email from her editor on one of her articles. She set her glass down, adjusting her position in her hospital bed with a groan. She couldn’t wait until she could get out of here and recuperate at home. The doctor had told her that she could go home tomorrow if all went well.

Picking up her cell phone, she smiled to herself at the text message from Perry checking in on her again. She sent him a responding text message, letting him know that she was feeling better and hoped to be back to work soon. 

She glanced at the door of her hospital room, wishing that Clark would return soon. She was anxious to get this session with J’onn over with as soon as possible. While she was more than anxious to get to the bottom of what Luthor was up to before he could hurt Clark, she didn’t relish the notion of J’onn poking around in her head, reading her private thoughts or seeing memories of intimate moments shared with Clark.

Besides, Clark was going to bring her some real food for a change…food that wasn’t hospital food. In fact, he was bringing her takeout from their favorite Indian restaurant. She could practically taste the Tandoori Chicken even now.

“Special delivery,” Clark announced as he entered her hospital room, holding up a large take out bag.

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” Lois asked, closing her laptop and setting it aside.

“Hello, Lois,” J’onn formally greeted her, entering behind Clark in his human form and closing the door behind him.

“J’onn,” she said with a half-hearted smile. “Sorry you had to come here to see me.”

J’onn pulled up a chair next to her bed as Clark pulled out her dinner for her. “I’m sorry that you were attacked,” he told her as he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. “Clark tells me that you might have seen the schematics for what Lex Luthor is creating.”

Lois had the decency to give Clark a sheepish look as she took one of the containers from her beside table as well as the fork that Clark offered her. She took a bite of her Tandoori Chicken, chewing it thoughtfully before responding.

“I’m sure Clark told you I have a tendency to find trouble,” she curtly responded, casting a sidelong glare at her super-powered boyfriend. “It’s not always my fault.”

“Only stated the facts, Lo,” Clark reassured her as he settled into a chair on the other side of her bed with his own container of food.

“I’m sure,” she grumbled under her breath.

“This won’t be painful in any way,” J’onn reassured her. “I promise that I won’t intrude upon your privacy or any intimate details of your life. I’ll only explore what you saw that day on Luthor’s computer.”

“Okay,” Lois agreed, rubbing the palms of her hands on the blanket covering her in an effort to tamp down on the sudden wave of nervousness that flitted through her. “What do you want me to do?”

“Close your eyes,” J’onn told her, moving to sit on the edge of her bed. “I want you to focus on being in Luthor’s research lab…focus on the computer screen and then on what you saw.”

Lois slowly released a breath through her nose, taking her mind to the day that she went to LexCorp to interview Doctor Chapple and the other research scientists. She felt a hand taking hold of hers, knowing instantly that it was Clark’s. She tightened her hold on it as she focused her thoughts on what she had seen on that computer.

She felt a warm sensation gently trickle through her mind like a winding tendril, searching out the information needed and bypassing memories and images that weren’t. It was a strange feeling, but it wasn’t painful in the least. In fact, it was almost calming in a strange way, reassuring as it gently probed her thoughts.

She tried to remember exactly what she had seen on the computer screen, knowing that it was crucial to saving Clark’s life and possibly the rest of the Justice League. He had saved hers countless times, always there for her when she needed him. She would do no less for him now.

“Focus on the computer screen,” J’onn softly encouraged her. “Perfect, Lois…okay, you may open your eyes now.”

Lois looked at J’onn, finding that he had already moved back to his chair next to her bed. “Did you see it? Did you see what I saw?”

“Yes,” J’onn nodded.

“What is, J’onn?” Clark asked, anxious to get the information they needed.

“I can’t say with absolute certainty, but it appears to be schematics for some sort of a machine that he’s building,” he told them.

“Machine?” Lois questioned him. “What kind of a machine?”

“I do not know,” J’onn confessed. “What you saw was only a couple of the schematics for a part of it. I would need more information to be able to confirm what it actually is or what it is capable of doing.”

“Do you think it’s a weapon of some sort?” Clark pressed.

“If I had to guess I would say yes,” J’onn decided. “Whatever it is it seems to have some sort of armament on it. I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

Clark sat back in his chair, shaking his head as he considered the information. “I knew he was up to something devious,” he said with a scowl. “There is no way that Luthor could ever change his ways. It’s impossible for him.”

“It would seem you are correct to doubt him and his sincerity,” J’onn agreed. “We already knew that he was planning something with the synthetic Kryptonite, but this just further confirms that theory.”

“I wonder how the synthetic Kryptonite and this machine are connected though,” Lois wondered out loud. “I thought the fake Kryptonite would just be used to take down Superman.”

“It still might be, but now we have some sort of weapon to consider as well,” J’onn said. “This definitely goes far beyond just targeting Superman.”

“What if this weapon is some sort of way of delivering the fake Kryptonite?” Clark ventured.

“Could be, but we still have no proof that the synthetic Kryptonite is as effective as the original,” J’onn pointed out. “All we have to go by is the handful of attempts that Luthor staged for you. We have no idea the true strength of it now or if he was able to stabilize it.”

Lois cursed as she reached for her container of food again. “This just makes no sense,” she groused. “We all know he’s up to something illegal. Why can’t you guys just go in there and stop him?”

“We have no real evidence or proof that connects Luthor to any of it,” Clark pointed out.

“So, he can just continue to try to kill you all he wants without consequences?” Lois demanded to know.

“Lois, don’t get yourself all upset about this,” Clark attempted to calm her. “I’ve dealt with Luthor many times in the past and will have to again in the future. This time will be no different.”

“Where are Bruce and Diana?” Lois asked. “They need to be in on this if Luthor is going after you and the League.”

Clark and J’onn shared a look, one that did nothing to help settle Lois’s growing anxiety over the trouble that was brewing. “What is it?” Lois questioned them. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“The Joker has kidnapped Diana,” Clark informed her. “He has been her stalker all these weeks. Bruce has been looking for her since last night.”

Lois tilted her head back against her pillows, cursing with the revelation. “Well, things just keep getting better and better around here,” she sarcastically spat out.

“He’ll find her, Lo,” Clark reassured her. “You know if anyone can find her it’s him.”

“We’re all prepared to help out if he asks for it,” J’onn agreed.

“Yah, the chances of that are slim,” Lois said with a huff. “He’d rather kill himself trying to find her alone before ever asking for help.”

“Robin and Nightwing are helping him,” Clark told her. “Besides, you just need to focus on getting out of the hospital right now.”

“I’m going to return to the Watchtower and review what I found in Lois’s mind with Cyborg and Mister Terrific,” J’onn informed them as he stood to his feet. “They might be better able to tell us what it is that Luthor is building.”

“Good idea, J’onn,” the Kryptonian said. “Keep me posted on what you find out.”

“I will,” he agreed. “I hope you feel better soon, Lois.”

“Thank you, J’onn,” she said as he left, turning her attention to Clark. “What is going on around here?”

“I don’t know,” he said with a shake of his head.

“Do you think Joker and Luthor are working together?”

“I honestly don’t know for sure,” he confessed with a sigh. “I doubt it. I can’t see them working together. Their egos are too big, but I guess anything is possible.”

“If they are, I can’t begin to imagine what they’ve cooked up.”

“I shudder to think,” she murmured. “I hope Bruce can find Diana soon. This is the last thing they need right now. You know he’s not going to handle this well at all. He’s going to shut himself down and push her away.”

“I know,” Clark agreed. “I guess all we can do is hope for the best now.”

**_Gotham; June 16th, 22:02 EST_ **

The Batmobile crept down a side street, finally coming to a stop. Batman’s cowled gaze was locked on his destination while his mind raced with a logical reason for being here but came up with nothing. None of this made any sense and yet he was certain that it made perfect sense in the Joker’s twisted mind.

He had recognized the coordinates the moment that Harley Quinn had sent them to him. It was the same place he’d been sent before when he’d found Killer Croc murdered in the chemical plant and strung up from a steel beam. It sent a chill through him that he felt bone deep.

He carefully scanned the area before finally exiting the car, unable to shake the feeling that he was being watched by someone. Joker either had his henchmen keeping a close eye on him or he had sent Harley to make sure he followed the plan that had been set out for him. Joker needed him to play his part in this game and would want to make certain he had Batman’s full cooperation.

He tightly clutched a Batarang in his gauntleted hand, preparing himself for any eventuality. He prayed that he wouldn’t find Diana anywhere near here, but whatever was waiting for him inside held the answers that he desperately needed right now.

Making his way to the side door he had used the last time that he had been here, Batman tested the handle to find it unlocked and the security system already disabled. He glanced back over his shoulder one more time before pushing the door open and entering the dimly lit plant.

There was a distant light coming from somewhere further inside the chemical plant just like before, one that was attempting to draw him closer like a moth to a flame. He had no doubt in his mind that this was going to turn out just about as deadly as he slowly inched his way closer to the light that was beckoning him to come and see.

He continuously searched the area for any signs that this was nothing more than a convoluted trap but found nothing amiss so far. Inching his way towards the middle of the plant, he couldn’t help but think back to how he had been led here to find Killer Croc so viciously murdered.

It caused a flash of panic to tear through him, his breath catching in his throat. He couldn’t begin to imagine being forced to find Diana like that. Pushing those horrifying thoughts from his mind, he focused his darkening emotions, channeling that energy into finding her.

He clutched the cell phone from Joker in his left hand, his weapon in his right. The hair on the back of his neck prickled in anticipation of what he was about to encounter, mentally preparing himself for anything. Hoping for the best wasn’t an option when the Joker was involved. He just needed to be prepared for the worst possible scenario.

Making his way around several large pieces of equipment, Batman immediately stopped dead in his tracks, his heart leaping into his throat at the sight that greeted him. The white lenses of his cowl became almost imperceptible holes of fury as he cautiously drew closer.

Sitting in the middle of the room was a make-shift shrine to Wonder Woman, making his stomach roil with a growing sense of alarm. There were countless pictures of Diana from various missions and from different angles hanging everywhere. Some of the pictures were from her appearances at charity events and galas, a couple of them including Batman.

Resting on top of a piece of equipment was a large bouquet of red roses. Sitting in front of it was a large jack-in-the-box. Next to it, there was a large silver picture frame that held a picture of Batman and Wonder Woman talking after a mission. There was the faintest of smiles on his face as he talked to her, her lips curved into a warm smile as she stared at him.

He felt his stomach lurch as he stared at the framed picture, so many emotions struggling for domination inside of him. He finally forced his legs to move even though they felt as if they were made of lead. He slowly circled the chilling display a couple of times, studying it for any traps that would be triggered if he dared to touch it. 

Finding nothing, he carefully reached for the jack-in-the-box, slowly turning the crank handle. Eerie music began to play as he continued to turn the handle, his heart thumping wildly against his breastbone as he waited to see what was going to pop up out of the box.

As the song slowed to an end, the top suddenly flipped open, a doll version of the Joker popping up out of the box. Releasing the handle, Batman took a moment to calm himself before reaching for the pink envelope pinned to the front of the doll.

He opened the envelope, tipping it to find three rings inside of it. The first was a large diamond engagement ring with several smaller diamonds flanking either side of it. It felt as if all the air had suddenly been sucked out of the room as he stared at the engagement ring, a thousand thoughts all vying to be recognized and felt. 

Studying the other two rings, he found matching his and hers platinum wedding bands. There was no doubt in his mind about where all of this was leading, and it made him ill. Joker was going to twist what he shared with Diana into some sick charade, forcing them to participate in his contrived game meant to break him and turn him into the very monster that he feared.

He wasn’t about to let it play out that way. He wasn’t going to allow Joker to distort what he and Diana had together with his shocking ploy meant to create chaos and destroy their lives. He would do whatever it took to save Diana, but he would never let the demented clown steal his sanity or corrupt what he loved most.

Batman tucked all three rings safely into his utility belt, knowing Joker would want him to use them later in order to save Diana. He quickly scanned the area for anything important, but there was nothing more to be found here that would lead him to her.

“Batman to Robin.”

“What you got, Bats?” Robin responded.

“I need you to come to the Gotham Chemical Plant and clean up the mess Joker made,” he told him.

“What did he do?”

“You’ll find out when you get here,” he angrily stated. “I want it all removed and taken back to the cave to be tested.”

“I’m on my way now.”

Ending the transmission, Batman turned to leave when the phone in his hand began to ring again. He quickly punched the button, Joker’s face appearing on the screen this time. “Good job, Batsy!” he excitedly praised him. “You found the rings and the roses. A very romantic scene if I do say so myself.”

“I’m not playing this game anymore,” Batman ground out. “Let her go.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Joker replied, waving his forefinger back and forth in front of the screen. “You have to play the game and save your beloved princess.”

“I don’t have to do anything,” he spat out.

“Yes, you do!” Joker exclaimed. “You’re the knight and she’s the beautiful princess. The knight always comes for his princess.”

“You’re creating something that isn’t there, Joker,” Batman stated. “It’s time to end this.”

“You can deny it all you want, but I know you are in love with the Amazon,” Joker adamantly insisted. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Batsy. This is one is definitely the best of the batch. I must say she’s quite a feast for the eyes. I’m very happy for you.”

“Then, let her go,” he told him. “I’ll play your damn game but release her first.”

“No!” Joker shrieked in shock. “It’ll ruin the fairy tale I’ve planned out for the two of you! You have to save the woman that you love.”

Batman felt a painful knot lodge in his throat as the words spilled from his lips. “I don’t love her,” he icily stated. “She’s nothing more than a teammate to me.”

“Even if that was true, you have to admit this is the best love story that could have ever been written,” Joker said, wiping away a fake tear as he dramatically placed his hand on his chest. “It’s pure magic, Batsy. The beautiful princess saves the soulless knight with a dark and sordid past…falling in love with each other to live happily ever after. Now, it’s your turn to rescue her.”

“Diana doesn’t need rescuing,” he insisted. “She’s not a damsel in distress type of woman.”

“Well, she is now,” Joker uttered with a sadistic chuckle. “I made her that way just for you.”

“I want to see her,” he demanded. “Show me that she’s still all right.”

“She’s right here safe and sound with me and Harl,” Joker reassured him as he drew an invisible cross over his heart. “Cross my heart and hope to die…stick a needle in my eye and all that silly jazz.”

“Show me,” Batman barked with a sneer.

“Oh, fine,” he relented with an exasperated roll of his eyes. “You’re such a party pooper, Bats. I had hoped that Wonder Babe would’ve helped you loosen up a little bit by now, but obviously not yet.”

Batman waited with baited-breath as Joker made his way to Diana, revealing her to be lying strapped to a table and hooked up to an IV. She had bruises on her arms and face, but there didn’t appear to be anything else. Of course, that didn’t necessarily mean anything where Joker was concerned. The paralyzing agent he had created just for her could be causing her brain damage for all he knew.

“We ran into a little trouble,” Joker said as he turned the cell phone back to himself. “She’s quite the fighter, but we were finally able to keep her down. Are you happy now?”

“No,” he growled.

“Well, I don’t know what more I can do for you,” Joker replied, annoyed. “I can’t make you happy…the kitty couldn’t make you happy…Wondy can’t make you happy. What is it that you want?”

“I want you to let her go,” Batman stated with a fierce glower. “I’m trading myself for her.”

Joker shook his head with a frown, his head tipping back with a huff of frustration. “Blah…blah…blah. Not this old song and dance again,” he uttered with a groan, slapping his forehead. “You want me to let her go…I want her to stay here with me. What can we do? We’ve reached an impasse, my pointy-eared friend.”

“I’m not doing this anymore,” Batman threatened him, abruptly ending the communication.

Bruce felt as if his heart had suddenly lodged in his throat with what he had just done by ending the call. He knew he was taking a huge risk by hanging up on the Joker, but he needed to regain some measure of control over the situation. He couldn’t continue to allow him to dictate this whole situation, dragging it out over several days or weeks. He needed to end this now.

He began to make his way through the chemical plant to his waiting car when the cell phone rang again. He allowed it to ring a couple of times before finally stopping to answer it. “What is it?” Batman rasped darkly.

“That was not funny,” Joker ground out, clearly agitated. “Now, where was I? Oh, yes…you and I were at an impasse. Just what will we—”

Batman pressed the end button, his heart hammering in anticipation of Joker’s reaction. He knew he was putting Diana at greater risk, but he had to do it in order to get to her sooner. He couldn’t ignore the gut feeling that told him this was something he had to do if he was going to save her.

It was one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do in his life.

Exiting the chemical plant, Batman stalked towards the Batmobile, opening the door and climbing inside. The cell phone rang again as he buckled his seatbelt. He momentarily squeezed his eyes closed, tilting his head back against the headrest as he let it ring several times before finally answering it once more.

“Don’t do that again,” Joker seethed, his previous jovial mood completely vanishing.

Batman ended the call, knowing that he was pushing Joker that much farther over the edge and possibly into hurting Diana. He just had to trust that Diana could handle whatever Joker would do to her until he could get there.

The phone rang again, Batman answering it. “Hey, now!” Joker yelled. “Just what in—”

Batman abruptly ended the call again, sick dread continuing to churn in the pit of his stomach. He swore he was going to beat Joker within an inch of his life once he got his hands on him. This was pure hell he was being put there all because of him.

Joker immediately called back, Batman answering. “You do that again and I swear on my life I’ll slit her throat!” Joker screamed in rage.

“I’m not playing this game,” Batman ground out. “You either tell me where she is or I’m destroying this phone right now.”

“Fine!” Joker yelled with a sneer. “I guess we’ll just have to move on to the end game. You know you’re sucking all the fun out of it. I had at least five more stops for you to make before finally finding your princess.”

“Just get on with it or I’ll end this call right now,” he warned him.

“I’m sending you the coordinates,” Joker answered him. “We’ll be here waiting for you, Batsy. You better hurry. The clock is ticking for your girlfriend.”

An all too familiar cackle filled the air before the call abruptly ended. He started up the Batmobile, tires screeching as he left the chemical plant. It didn’t take long before the coordinates showed up on the cell phone, leading him to Diana. 

He just hoped that he wasn’t too late.

**_Gotham; June 16th, 22:53 EST_ **

“Harls!” Joker yelled at the top of his lungs, his chest heaving with the rage pounding through him. “Harley!”

“What’s wrong, Mistah, J?” she breathlessly asked as she raced into the room.

“We have to step up our plans,” he snapped, walking over and taking her baseball bat out of her hand and slamming it directly into the gut one of his henchmen. “Bats is on his way here now.”

“What?” she shrieked, her hands coming to rest on either side of her face as her eyes widened in stunned disbelief. “We’re not near ready yet!”

“Don’t you think I know that?” he growled as he got up in her face, causing her to lean back. “He left me no choice. He pushed me into sending him the coordinates. He refused to play my game. He refused! What’s up with that?”

“Ah, I’m sorry, puddin’,” she attempted to soothe him, gently patting his head. “You worked so hard on this for so long too. Ya put everything ya had into it.”

“I did!” Joker cried, laying his head on Harley’s shoulder. “It was perfect from the very beginning. Bats just ruins everything.”

“What do ya want me to do first?” she asked.

“We have to get everything ready,” he told her, lifting his head to look at her and waving his hands over his head. “Get her dressed and ready to go. I have to finish setting up the scene. Make sure everyone is in their place and ready to go.”

“Don’t worry, puddin’,” she told him. “We’ll get it ready for him lickety-split. You’ll see, Mistah J. It’ll all work out just like you had pictured it.”

“It had better, or I will not be happy,” he yelled, turning and getting in the face of one of his henchmen. “Do you hear me? This had better work!”

Harley ran to get the dress, not wanting to be near him at that moment. He was not very pleasant to be around when he was this upset. She still bore the bruises to prove it. She just hoped that this all worked out like he had planned or there would be no amount of protection for anyone when he unleashed his wrath least of all her.

Harley leaned over the sleeping Amazon princess, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Joker didn’t see her. “Hang on, Wondy,” she softly told her. “Your Bat in shining armor will be here real soon. It’s going to be so romantic. Just ya wait and see. I’m gonna get you all fixed up really pretty like just for Bats. It’s gonna be perfect.”

**_LexCorp; June 16th, 23:30 EST_ **

Lex Luthor silently stood to the side with his arms crossed against his chest, his narrowed gaze locked on the test subject before him. He had told Amanda Waller for months that this would work and now he was finally seeing that dream being realized. He could hardly wait to see the look on her face when he proved her wrong.

He watched as his best scientists made some more adjustments, his excitement growing exponentially with every passing moment. This was going to be the invention that was ultimately going to take down Superman. After that, the rest of the Justice League would crumble one by one. Once he was through with them, there would be no one left to oppose him.

He broodingly bit at his thumbnail as his thoughts ran rampant with how he was going to actually reveal his newest creation. It was pure genius from top to bottom, including the synthetic Kryptonite that Dr. Karros had been able to produce for him.

His nostrils flared with thoughts of revenge on Nadia if this synthetic Kryptonite didn’t prove to be successful in taking down Superman. There would be no corner of the world that she could even begin to hide that he wouldn’t find her and make her suffer for humiliating him or for failing him if this didn’t work.

Dr. Chapple’s lips were pursed in a grim line before slowly beginning to curve in anticipation with their accomplishment. It wasn’t that he was necessarily against Superman or the Justice League. It was the fact that he’d been able to help create something that no one had been able to up until this point.

This went far beyond anything that had been produced before now, so technologically advanced it was way ahead of its time. Many had tried to achieve what they had been able to do at LexCorp, but he was the first one to actually succeed…the one who had spearheaded this whole project.

He was going to go down in history for his technological achievements. He knew that Bruce Wayne and his company never would’ve approved of such an extremist project that could be turned into a potential weapon of war. Lex Luthor, on the other hand, had jumped on his concept from the very beginning.

“How much longer before we can actually use it?” Luthor asked, growing anxious to grasp hold of the results that were dangling just beyond his reach.

“I believe you should be able to use it tomorrow if you wish,” Chapple answered him, his gaze narrowing as he made another minor adjustment.

“I can’t believe we’ve finally arrived at this moment,” Luthor muttered as he began to circle the project before him. “We’ve been planning and working on it for so long. You’re positive this will work?”

“We’ve done countless simulations and run it through extensive testing,” Chapple reassured him as he typed in a few more codes. “It has worked perfectly every single time, surpassing all of our expectations. There is no way that it can fail.”

“What needs to be done yet?”

“I just need more synthetic Kryptonite to make certain it has enough of a power source,” he told him.

“This had better work,” Lex groused as he stared at every aspect of their creation, his scrutinizing gaze drinking in every inch of the sleek metal before him.

“It’ll work,” Chapple guaranteed him with a confident smirk. “Have a little faith, Mister Luthor.”

“I have faith in very little these days, Doctor Chapple,” he thoughtfully replied as he reached out to run his fingers over the smooth metal armor, a dark gleam permeating his eyes as thoughts of victory occupied his mind.

Once Superman and the Justice League were out of his way, he’d finally be able to do all that he was determined to accomplish. First on the agenda was running for president, but he wanted to make sure that Superman didn’t hinder those plans. Nothing was going to stop him this time from getting everything that he wanted—not Superman or the Justice League, not Amanda Waller or CADMUS.

“Start it up now,” Luthor told him.

“Give me a minute,” Chapple said with a frown as he carefully inserted a large piece of synthetic Kryptonite.

Luthor took a few steps back, watching with bated breath as Chapple finished. The eyes suddenly lit up a bright shade of blue, its head turning to look directly at Lex. “I am Opus,” it said as Lex’s lips curled into a wicked grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whoa! Don't mess with Batman or his princess!
> 
> UP NEXT: BM is lured into Joker's end game in order to save Diana...and that's all I'm going to say. :)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**_Gotham; June 17th, 00:09 EST_ **

Batman pushed his car faster as he raced down a side street, tires screeching as he made a sudden sharp left that took him up onto the sidewalk. The feeling of sick dread that had filled his stomach since the moment she was taken was deepening and expanding with every passing second as he drew near to his destination. 

He should’ve guessed this was where Joker would end up leading him to find Diana. He knew he was walking right into a deadly trap that he might not be able to walk out of, but he was determined to make sure that Diana did. His indomitable will would allow no less. She had been dragged into this nightmare all because of him and he was going to get her out of it one way or another.

“Nightwing to Batman…come in.”

“Not now,” Batman snapped.

“Where are you?”

“Going after Diana,” he ground out. “Be on standby.”

“We’re on our way,” Nightwing stated.

“Stay out of it,” he growled with a dangerous edge to his voice. “Joker is mine.”

“You are not going in there after Diana alone,” Nightwing argued.

“Too late,” he spat. “I’m already here.”

“Wait for us,” he pleaded. “We’ll be there soon and—”

Batman abruptly ended the transmission as he slammed on the brakes in front of a Halloween scream park. There was no way he was leaving Diana in there with Joker a moment longer than necessary. He was going in there and getting her out of there no matter what it took.

He knew that Robin and Nightwing would be coming to back him up, but he was determined to get to Diana and Joker before they arrived. Exiting the Batmobile, he pulled a couple of Batarangs in preparation for what he might encounter. Of course, with the Joker, he never really knew. He just had to be ready for anything.

Securing the Batmobile, he made his way towards the front entrance of the scream park, walking through the large metal mouth of a terrifying clown that was its welcoming entrance. The park wouldn’t be in use again for another three months or so, but it was the perfect place for Joker to hold Diana hostage in order to play out this nightmarish fairytale that he’d orchestrated.

Stepping through the clown’s mouth, eerie music began to play throughout the park, various sights lighting up to welcome his arrival. The music made it difficult to ascertain where she could possibly be held by him. He was going to have to follow his instincts and hope that he’d be able to find her soon.

The sinister music stopped almost as abruptly as it had started, a new song playing. It was the song Diana by Paul Anka.

“Oh, Diana, can't you see

I love you with all my heart;

And I hope we will never part

Oh, please stay with me, Diana.”

His jaw clenched even tighter, his grip like steel on his Batarang. He knew Joker was trying to get under his skin, but he also knew that he couldn’t allow him to get to him like this. He needed to keep his focus and not allow his emotions to gain the upper hand on him.

His cowled gaze constantly swept over the area that surrounded him as he worked his way deeper inside the scream park. He looked back over his shoulder, noticing how some of the attraction lights were turning off behind him. The attraction lights were leading him further into the park and farther away from his Batmobile and the exit.

Checking the cell phone in his other hand, he found there were no more instructions being sent to him, no more phone calls being made giving him more information. He was on his own now to find her before Joker hurt her more than he already had done.

The sound of a ghost howling filled the air around him, interrupting the Diana song that was being played over and over again. He cast a sidelong glance to his right to notice something moving in the shadows. He couldn’t allow himself to be distracted by henchmen lingering in the dark and watching his every move. He came for one thing and one thing only and he wasn’t leaving here until he’d gotten her back.

He wound his way around rides meant to incite terror or vomiting, past stands that would be serving fair food of every kind in the coming months. Right now, the only thing here was the living nightmare that Joker had arranged solely for his benefit and at Diana’s expense. It was a high price he wasn’t about to let her pay.

A sudden hail of gunfire had Batman ducking and rolling for cover, coming up into a crouching position and ready for an attack. He swiftly looked around as Joker’s cackling laughter permeated the scream park. He stayed crouching next to an ice cream stand, watching and waiting.

There wasn’t anyone around, no signs of any guns or any shooters. It was all just a ploy by the demented clown to mess with him and keep him on edge. He growled a curse as he straightened up to his full intimidating height, his chest rising and falling with the full extent of the rage that had been steadily building inside of him. He was more than prepared to unleash it all on the Joker and his men.

The sound system made a deafening screeching sound as Joker took over. He repeatedly tapped on the microphone, blowing into it a couple of times. “Hello…one, two, three…testing…over and out…ten four and roger that good buddy,” Joker said. “Is this thing on?”

Batman began to make his way down the main walkway of the scream park, lights turning on with every step that he took as if lighting his way and directing his path. He knew that Joker was watching every single move that he was making, and he didn’t like it one bit.

“Come out here and face me!” Batman roared with utter venom.

“Batsy!” Joker excitedly cried. “So glad you could make it. I’m sure your princess would be happy to know that you’re finally here, but well you know she can’t really talk to you right now. She’s a tad bit indisposed at the moment, but I promise Harley is taking good care of her for her.”

“Where is she?” Batman yelled into the night sky that was thick with cloud cover that threatened to release the dark storm trapped within.

A terrifying scream filled his ears, chilling him to his very core. It was the sound of a woman screaming in abject terror, but it didn’t quite sound like Diana. Still, it was enough to momentarily unnerve him as thoughts of Joker torturing Diana raced through his mind.

Smoke abruptly began to fill the area around him, forcing him to stop dead in his tracks. A bright spot light nearly blinded him, but he was able to compensate with the lenses in his cowl. Five imposing figures came towards him, backlit by the spotlight as they moved through the smoke towards him.

One was carrying an ax, another a baseball bat, a shotgun in the third’s and a crowbar in the fourth’s. The fifth seemed to be empty-handed but he was most definitely the largest of them all. He doubted from the man’s size that he didn’t need any weapons at all.

Batman didn’t wait for them to attack first, immediately throwing a couple of Batarangs. Joker was sending them to slow him down, but he wasn’t about to play the game that Joker had set out for him. He was rewriting the rules of this demented game, playing one of his own making.

His Batarangs connected with their intended targets, taking out the one with the ax and knocking the shotgun out of the hand of another. The henchman shook his hand as he attempted to lunge for his dropped shotgun only to find a large black boot pinning it to the ground. He looked up as a gauntleted fist connected with his jaw, effectively knocking him out.

Two down, three to go. 

Not missing a beat, Batman threw an elbow directly into the face of the one wielding the baseball bat. The thug’s head snapped back with the force of the blow as blood instantly began to spurt from his broken nose. Losing his grip on his baseball bat, he found it in the Dark Knight’s hands as the end of the bat connected with his gut. The thug doubled over as blood continued to pour from his face only to hit the ground as the bat crashed down across his back. 

Breaking the baseball bat across his knee, Batman tossed it aside, turning his attention to the other two that were left. He instantly raised his arms as a crowbar came directly towards his head. He blocked the blow, shoving hard against the crowbar. Joker’s goon stumbled backwards into his giant cohort who just as quickly pushed him back towards the infamous vigilante.

Batman lifted his boot, slamming it hard into the thug’s chest, cracking several ribs and dropping him to the ground with a groan. He turned his attention to the beast of a man who had been watching and waiting for his turn. The giant slowly tilted his head from side to side as he glared at the vigilante, cracking his neck a couple of times before stalking towards him with hands curled into fists.

The henchman growled as he swung a meaty fist at Batman, more than intent on removing his head from his shoulders. He hit nothing but air, swinging the second fist and hitting the same as Batman swiftly ducked out of the way again, coming up with both fists and slamming them into his chin.

The mountain of a man stumbled backwards, shaking his head to free the cobwebs from his brain. He charged at Batman who pulled a metal sign up out of the ground, using it as a bat and slamming it into the thug’s face. He didn’t have time to fight with Joker’s gang right now. It was wasting time that Diana didn’t have.

The thug dropped like a large rock, blood trickling from his split upper lip. A couple of electrified bolas wrapped around him, sending electric shocks through his entire body. Batman stood over the unconscious man, thankful the fight was over so he could continue to search the park for Diana.

Applause was heard over the park’s sound system followed by Joker’s hoots and hollers. “That was positively brilliant!” he cheered. “Just brilliant!”

Ignoring him, Batman continued to wind his way through the park, knowing that he’d barely even covered a fourth of it yet. There was still so much of it still to search and that was if Joker and Harley kept Diana in one place instead of moving her all over the scream park.

“Diana would be so proud of your skills, Bats,” Joker told him. “Of course, I’m sure she knows just how skilled you really are…if you know what I mean. I’m sure Diana is no slouch in the bedroom either. Tell me—can you make an Amazon scream, or does it take a lot of work?”

A threatening growl emanated from Batman’s throat, a Batbomb taking out one of the speakers attached to the top of a light pole. He wasn’t about to let the Joker insult their relationship in such a perverse way or start sexualizing Diana. 

He froze in his tracks as a series of cars raced past him on a roller coaster ride. He tightened his grip on his Batarang as his gaze settled on a woman dressed like Wonder Woman sitting all alone in the back car. For a split second, he thought it was really her only to realize it was nothing more than a mannequin.

His frustration and rage were nearing its boiling point, the edges of his sanity beginning to fray. He didn’t think he could handle much more of this. He threw the cell phone in his hand, taking great satisfaction as it smashed against a wall and shattered.

“Batsy, don’t lose heart,” Joker attempted to sooth the beast. “You’re so close to finding her. She’s waiting on you to come rescue her. You don’t want to fail her now that you’re so close.”

Breathing exerted, Batman forced himself to keep going, entering the Hall of Mirrors to search for her. The attraction was dimly lit, forcing him to turn on his night vision lenses as he made his way through mirror-lined halls. The strange reflections of himself on top of the eerie strains of a Smashing Pumpkins song being piped through the attraction was unsettling to say the least.

“And I’ll pull your crooked teeth

You’ll be perfect just like me

You’ll be a lover in my bed 

And a gun to my head 

We must never be apart

We must never be apart.”

The distorted images in the mirrors around him suddenly changed, reflecting an image of Diana. She was still strapped to a medical table just like every other time he’d seen her. His breath caught in his throat with the sight of her. She looked so vulnerable…so small to him. It was unnerving to see her like this.

“Diana,” he whispered her name.

He swiftly began to turn in tight circles, looking all round him for any signs of her actually being there inside the Hall of Mirrors. He took off in a dead run through the mirrored halls in a desperate search for his princess only to be met with the haunting cackle of his archnemesis.

Joker unexpectedly joined the image of Diana as he came to stand next to the table. He started at her boot and slowly worked his way up her body, running his fingers along her skin. He suddenly pulled out a large knife, the blade glinting in the spotlight being focused on her. He trailed the blade up her arm and across her throat, wordlessly threatening to end her life if Batman didn’t continue to play along.

It inflamed Bruce’s wrath like nothing that he’d ever known before, his panic rising as fear of what Joker would try to do next to her ate away at him. With a cry of pure fury, he slammed a black boot into a nearby mirror, causing it to shatter with an almost deafening crash. He stalked straight through the hole in the mirrored wall, determined to find his way through this and to Diana.

The music wasn’t helping in the least nor was the fact that the Joker kept throwing obstacles up in his face at every turn. He’d had more than his fill of it as he threw a Batbomb at an exterior wall, blowing a hole through the brick and exiting out into the night once more.

Rain began to fall as thunder softly rolled in the distance. Lightning created a flashing glow behind the clouds as he spotted a sign for the haunted house. He knew in his gut that was where Joker and Harley were holding Diana. He just needed to figure out where she was inside the house in order to reach her.

Unfortunately, he had a sickening feeling he knew what was awaiting him when he finally reached her.

He ran up the front steps to the entrance of the haunted house without a second thought, knowing there was a good chance he might not make it out of here alive, but he was going to fight with every fiber of his being. He wasn’t about to give up on her and he was definitely not going to allow the Joker to win.

There was nothing in this world or hell below that could ever keep him from coming for her.

Lifting his boot, Batman kicked the front door open, knocking it clean off its hinges with a thunderous crack. He stalked past various scenes meant to rouse terror in its visitors, but they were merely obstacles that stood in the way of him getting to what he wanted most.

Turning a corner, he spotted Diana lying on the floor at the end of the hall, bile rising in the back of his throat as he raced towards her. He slowed as he reached her, his body feeling like rubber as he fell to his knees beside her. He held his breath as he gently brushed her raven hair away from her face, finding that it wasn’t Diana at all.

He released a ragged breath as he checked for a pulse and found none. The woman was dead, no doubt killed by Joker in order to use her in his sadistic plot to destroy him. He sat back on his heels, taking a moment to try to gather himself and calm his thundering heart.

Getting up, he forced his legs to work, pushing himself onward. He knew she was in here somewhere. It was just a matter of getting to her despite Joker’s twisted games. Joker was obviously trying to break his mind and, at the same time, was trying to buy himself more time. The question was why. 

What was he preparing for that the Joker needed more time to get ready for his arrival? Whatever it was he wasn’t going to allow him to have it.

A thick, white fog began to permeate the hallway as he worked his way through the haunted house, the sound of someone following him growing louder. He kept pressing forward, preparing for an attack from behind. He wouldn’t put anything past the Joker, using every trick up his sleeve in order to manipulate him into playing the role that the sadistic clown had written for him.

He had made Diana the princess in need of rescue and he the knight coming to save her. Anything else that Joker had planned remained a mystery, but he had a sinking feeling about what it could possibly entail. His hand fell to the utility belt pouch that held the engagement and wedding rings, knowing that he would need them in order to save her.

Joker was going to take this to a sickening level of insanity that made his stomach churn and his skin crawl. He was going to take something sacred…something that he already struggled with believing that he deserved or was ever meant to have in his life…and completely corrupt it.

Wasn’t it bad enough that he had killed Jason and paralyzed Barbara? Did he have to kidnap Diana and torment him with what he wanted with her, but knew deep down that he could never truly have?

The sound of someone following him grew louder, the wooden floor boards creaking and groaning with each step taken. Refusing to slow down for any reason, he took a left, racing down the hall only to come to an abrupt stop. The floor was completely missing before him, extending several yards.

Peering over the edge, Batman found nothing but darkness below him. Turning, he was forced to go back the way that he’d just come, ready to face off against whoever had been following him. He stalked straight towards his unknown predator, a sneer curling his lips as his blood pounded in his ears.

Passing down the fog-filled hallway, he found no one was there, but his every muscle remained tense in anticipation of a fight. He made a right down another hallway to find Harley Quinn waiting for him, her baseball bat resting on her shoulder.

“Batsy!” she greeted him as if finally seeing a long lost friend. “You’re so close to finding your princess.”

“Where is she, Harley?” he growled something fierce and otherworldly.

“Follow me,” she told him as she turned and walked away from him, her bat swinging in her hand.

Batman quickened his pace as he followed her, making sure he kept Harley in view. He knew that she could be leading him deeper into Joker’s trap, but he had no choice if he was going to get Diana out of here and away from that psychotic clown.

“Don’t worry, Batsy,” Harley told him as she looked at him over her shoulder. “Everything is going to be so perfect. Mistah J put a lot of work into this just for you and Wondy.”

“Diana doesn’t need to be a part of this, Harley,” Batman bit out. “I’m here now so you can let her go.”

“No!” she cried, turning to look at him in shock. “If we let her go, it’ll ruin everything!”

“What does he have planned?”

“You know I can’t tell you that,” she insisted with a scowl as she continued to lead him towards the back of the haunted house.

It took every ounce of self-control that he possessed to keep from shoving her aside and racing ahead of her to get to Diana. He knew that he was going to have to play the game now that he was this close to her. Taking Harley hostage would do him absolutely no good. Joker was incapable of love and wouldn’t think twice about sacrificing Harley in order to get what he wanted most.

Besides, it might push Joker into just ending Diana’s life. That wasn’t a risk that he could take.

Harley stopped before a set of double doors, turning to face him with a huge grin on her face. “Just wait here for a minute and don’t peek inside until we’re ready,” she instructed him before taking off and leaving him standing there all alone in the hallway.

Adjusting his grip on his Batarang, Batman did his best to rein in the tumultuous emotions storming inside of him. Refusing to wait a moment longer, he reached for the door handle only to find the double doors opening for him and summoning him to enter.

Drawing a deep breath, he entered to find a room filled with several bouquets of flowers on either side of a golden coffin. Somber instrumental music played in the background as he slowly made his way closer, his stomach lurching. His eyes were locked solely on the open coffin, thoughts of his parents’ funeral assaulting his mind.

_“No…no…no…not her…”_

It was a mantra that continued to repeat over and over again in his mind, stealing his breath as he came to stand before it. Diana was lying there in the casket, dressed in a princess-inspired gown of gold. Her red boots were missing and in its place was a pair of gold heels. There was a single red rose held in her hands that rested on her abdomen.

It suddenly felt as though time had become frozen, his mind and body paralyzed by the sight of her like this. She looked so breathtaking and yet so lifeless. It sent an icy chill straight through him, nausea overwhelming him as he stared at her. His mind raced, his heart hammered as he struggled to remain in complete control.

A painful lump abruptly filled his throat, causing it to constrict and making it difficult to draw a breath. This couldn’t be happening. It wasn’t real…it couldn’t be real. He refused to believe it…couldn’t begin to accept this. He would give up everything in this world in order to save her.

Batman forced the tremor he felt vibrating inside of him from his hand as he reached inside the casket to check for a pulse. He released a tremulous breath as he felt her heartbeat beneath his gauntleted fingers. His hand moved to trace the curve of her face, so relieved that she was alive. He had finally found her, and she was alive. Now, he just needed to get her out of here and to the Watchtower infirmary so they could hopefully reverse whatever Joker had done to her.

“So very beautiful,” an all-too familiar voice unexpectedly filled the eeriness that already permeated the room. “You chose a true gem this time. She’s the cream of the crop.”

The overwhelming relief he felt at finding her was instantly replaced with a crushing sense of rage…a need to beat the life out of him threatening to consume every fiber of his being. He withdrew his hand from her, concealing it beneath his cape.

“What did you do to her?” he darkly rasped, sounding like a wraith himself.

“Relax,” Joker told him from the other side of the casket, keeping some distance between them. “She’s alive…well at least for now.”

“Why are you doing this?” Batman demanded to know as he stared at her.

“I had to,” Joker replied as if the answer was painfully obvious. “You and I are bound to each other. You honestly didn’t think you could fall in love with her and not expect me to be a part of it too, did you?”

“I am not in love with her,” he ground out, his nostrils flaring as he finally looked up at him.

He was stunned to find the Joker was dressed as a priest. Beside him, Harley was dressed in what appeared to be a pink bridesmaid’s dress. They were completely distorting and warping every single thing that could possibly be pure and perfect in his relationship…in his future with Diana.

“And me thinks thou doth protest too much,” Joker responded.

“I don’t care if you believe me or not,” Batman ground out. “I’m here to save my teammate—nothing more.”

“Well, be that as it may, you have a part you still have to play if you want to rescue the beautiful princess,” he informed him.

“I’m not playing,” Batman stated. “I’m taking her out of here and you better not get in my way.”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Joker countered. “You see only I know how to bring her out of the coma I have her in. You are going to need me to save her.”

Batman’s hands balled into fists as the muscles in his clenched jaw twitched. “What do I have to do?” he asked with a sneer.

“Silly Bats,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “You have to kiss the sleeping beauty of course. Don’t you know anything about fairytales?”

His pride prickled at being forced to play a part that he didn’t deserve to play. He wasn’t a knight in shining armor…the noble prince come to rescue the beautiful princess from the villain. There was no happily-ever-after meant for him. This whole nightmare orchestrated by the Joker had more than proven that to him.

Joker carefully watched him, sensing the internal struggle being waged deep within the Batman. He glanced down at Diana in the casket. “The epitome of perfection is she not?” Joker ventured, his tone gentle in a way that was almost soothing. “So pure…so fierce and compassionate…filled with such a deep capacity to love…filled with so much radiance. She’s so very unlike us. We’re nothing like her. We live in the dark and that darkness consumes both of us…and yet she seems to have fallen for the Dark Knight.”

Each word that poured forth from the Joker’s mouth pierced his heart. Every single thing he’d said was absolutely true. She was everything that he wasn’t, everything that he would never be…could never be. He could never be what she needed or give her what she truly deserved. What had he been thinking by deluding himself into believing they could actually have a future together?

Batman felt the rage that he feared would crush him exploding within him. It felt like something had just broke inside of him, dying and never to be healed ever again. He slowly leaned over her, gently placing his lips against hers in a sweet, chaste kiss. It would be the last time that he would ever kiss her, ever taste her lips.

“Ah, so very sweet,” Joker said, sighing heavily. “Too bad she can’t wake up like in the movies.”

“Now, let her go,” Batman demanded as he straightened up.

“Not yet!” he cried. “I still need to marry you two. Did you bring the rings?”

Batman felt a crushing weight on his chest as he pulled the engagement ring and wedding bands from his utility belt, his other hand still gripping a Batarang. He was more than ready to end this, to get her out of that damn casket and away from the psychotic clown. 

The problem was that he didn’t know if Joker had rigged the coffin with a trap. He feared that if he tried to lift her out of the casket it might explode, or God only knew what else could happen. There was always the chance that one of his goons had a gun trained on Diana, ready to shoot her if he tried anything.

He opened his gauntleted hand to Joker, revealing the three rings inside. “Excellent!” Joker exclaimed, clasping his hands tightly before him. “Okay, put the engagement ring on her hand.”

Batman released a ragged breath as he carefully picked up her left hand, sliding the engagement ring onto her finger. It suddenly felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room as he stared at the ring on her finger, thoughts of marrying her someday no longer a possibility…not after this. Joker had seen to that dream dying.

He reluctantly released her hand, turning his attention back to the Joker. “Why are you doing this?” he growled, his chest heaving. “This isn’t even legal.”

“We can make it legal,” Joker told him. “I’ve got the marriage certificate right here.”

“She’s in a coma,” he snapped.

“Minor inconvenience,” Joker insisted with a dismissive wave of his hand. He leaned his elbow on the edge of the casket in a matter of fact way, his smile broadening. “Did you know you can get a license online to perform weddings? I’m an ordained minister now. Isn’t that a kick? Me? A minster!”

Batman shuddered with the thought as Joker’s cackling laugh filled the room. He refused to go on with this psychotic charade any longer. He wasn’t about to let him perform any wedding ceremony between him and Diana whether it was legal or not. It was twisted in so many ways, threatening to tear him impart at the seams.

The desire to kill him was growing too powerful to ignore. He wanted to wrap his hands around his throat and choke him, to watch the light vanish from his sadistic eyes as his life finally left him. He should have done it long ago. If he had, then Diana never would’ve had to endure this.

“I’m not playing,” Batman bit out.

“You have to if you want to save her,” Joker reminded him. “It’s all part of the game. Besides, you’ve gotten this far. You can’t quit now. Don’t you want to save her?”

“You have to, Batsy!” Harley chimed in. “I got all dressed up. I ain’t ever been a bridesmaid before and to think I get to be one for Wonder Woman.”

Batman glanced down at Diana once more, his mind racing with a thousand different things…his emotions a tangled mass that he would never be able to unravel. The demons that he’d struggled with for years were raging inside of him in ways that he’d never known before.

“Come now, my pointy-eared friend,” Joker goaded him. “You act like this is something that you don’t want.”

“You know a happy future isn’t in the cards for me,” Batman softly confessed. “Like you said…she and I are too different. We come from different worlds.”

“No, Batsy!” Harley adamantly cried. “It’s so romantic. Besides, they say opposites attract.”

Staring at his princess, Batman suddenly saw something that caused his heart to leap into his throat.

Diana was beginning to come around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WHAT?!? OH MY WORD!! What will happen next?
> 
> UP NEXT: J'onn meets with his teammates in hopes of figuring out what Luthor has created and Batman takes on the Joker. :)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**_Watchtower; June 17th, 03:00 EST_ **

Cyborg appeared on the transport pad of the Watchtower, immediately stepping off with his team in tow. “Sleep well, everyone,” he told them.

“Definitely going straight to bed,” Vixen decided, stretching her arms above her head as she stifled a yawn.

“I’m starving,” Plastic Man announced. “I’m heading to the comm.”

“Oh, me too,” Vigilante agreed. “Wanna come along with us to grab some grub, Cyborg?”

“Can’t,” he told them. “I need to meet J’onn and Mister Terrific. I’ll catch you guys later.”

Cyborg quickened his step as he headed towards the Monitor Womb, hating that he was keeping his teammates waiting. The mission to Peru had taken far longer than any of them had anticipated, delaying his return to the Watchtower.

He swept into the Monitor Womb, making a beeline towards J’onn and Mister Terrific sitting at a computer work station off to the side. Martian Manhunter noticed Cyborg approaching, relieved that he’d returned from his mission. He was hoping together they’d be able to decipher what sort of weapon it was that Lex Luthor had created. He felt as though they were several steps behind Luthor and he didn’t like it one bit.

“Sorry, the mission took a lot longer than we thought,” Cyborg said as he slipped into a chair next to Mister Terrific.

“No problem,” Michael Holt told him. “J’onn was just describing some of the information that he’d discovered.”

“I would appreciate any insight that either of you could provide,” J’onn told them. “I realize this is probably the most inopportune time to meet, but I’m afraid this is vitally important.” 

“If Luthor is building a deadly weapon to take down Superman and the League, then we need to get on top of this right away,” Cyborg replied.

“Definitely,” Mister Terrific agreed, shaking his head as he considered the ramifications. “I can only imagine what he’s come up with now. If we can figure out what it is, we might be able to come up with a way to combat it before he unleashes it on us and the world.”

“I’m going to open a mental link between the three of us so you can see what I was able to glean from Lois Lane’s mind,” he told them, pressing a couple of fingers to each teammate’s temple.

J’onn’s eyes glowed bright orange as he imparted the schematics that Lois had seen at LexCorp, holding out hope that his two teammates would be able to figure out what it was that Luthor had built. He knew that if anyone could interpret what the schematics meant it would be Victor and Michael.

Sitting back in his chair, J’onn waited as Cyborg and Mister Terrific considered what he had shown them, hoping they would be able to make sense of it all. Mister Terrific immediately went to work on the computer before him, hoping to get it all down. 

“Whatever it is, it’s very advanced technology,” Michael Holt decided with a frown. “I’ve never seen anything quite like it before.”

“Do you have any idea what it could possibly be?” J’onn asked.

“If I had to venture a guess, I would say it’s some sort of robot, but I’m not certain what it’s actually capable of doing,” Cyborg said. “It’s far more advanced than any robot I’ve ever seen or encountered. This thing could possibly surpass even some of my technology.”

“So, what do you think these schematics represent?” J’onn questioned them, trying to wrap his mind around the implications of all of this.

“It’s hard to say for certain,” Michael replied, releasing a huff of frustration as he looked back at his teammates over his shoulder. “It could be part of the internal drive. What do you think, Vic?”

“I’m not sure,” he said with a shake of his head. “I’d like to spend more time reviewing it all…see what the two of us can come up with.”

“Please, keep me posted on what you come up with,” J’onn told them as he stood to his feet. “I’m afraid that Luthor could be on the verge of letting this thing loose very soon.”

“Any idea where he might start?” Victor asked.

J’onn shook his head as he considered the various possibilities. “No, not yet, but I’m going to begin an exhaustive search of possible venues and locations that he might use.”

“He’s definitely not going to be subtle about it,” Michael thoughtfully said. “He’s going to want to make a big show of it…make sure that there are a lot of people there to witness it.”

“I agree,” J’onn stated. “I’m going to check all upcoming events in Metropolis, Gotham, and Washington DC. He’ll want to make sure the press is there to report on it as well.”

“This is not going to be pretty,” Vic muttered with a sigh. “This is going to get really ugly really quick. We’re going to have to be prepared for anything. We also have no idea just how many of these robots that he’s created so far. He could have a whole fleet of these robots for all we know.”

“We also have no idea if Luthor is actually able to maintain control over it,” J’onn commented. “There’s a good chance that he won’t be able to fully contain it.”

“I shudder to think of the League going up against dozens of these things,” Michael responded. “It could have the potential to decimate us not to mention what they could do to the general population.”

“And we all know how concerned Lex Luthor is about the safety of the world,” Vic added as he tilted his chair back, his attention on the computer screen. “He only cares about himself and getting whatever it is that he wants.”

“That is why we need to figure out what it is as soon as possible,” J’onn replied. “We have next to no time left.”

“We’ll get to work on it right away,” Michael reassured him.

“We’ll also see if we can’t find a way to counteract it,” Vic said.

J’onn nodded his appreciation as he left them to their work. He had a horrible feeling they would be facing off against this monstrosity of a weapon sooner than any of them realized. He just hoped they’d be able to destroy it before it could destroy them.

**_Gotham; June 17th, 03:27 EST_ **

Bruce’s heart began to hammer against his breastbone as he noticed movement in his princess. It was very subtle, but it was definitely there. Her left hand had moved slightly, her fingers momentarily twitching. It gave him a spark of hope that she was beginning to metabolize the paralyzing agent that Joker had been pumping into her.

He just needed to give her a little more time, keep the Joker and Harley’s focus on him and not on her. “I’m taking her out of here and you’re not going to stop me,” he darkly rasped.

“You can’t leave yet. We haven’t even gotten started yet,” the Joker insisted with a scowl. “I still have so much planned for my favorite couple. There’s going to be a wedding with a photographer and a wedding cake and music.”

“It’s going to be so perfect,” Harley chimed in. “We even had a little Batman and Wonder Woman cake topper made just for the two of you.”

Batman glanced down at Diana again, knowing that he needed give her a little more time. A semi-conscious Wonder Woman was far better than a comatose Amazon. He not only needed her to be all right, but he had a feeling he was going to need her help fighting their way out of here. 

He had no doubt that Joker had this place crawling with his gang members. He was going to have to fight them all to get her away from him and his delusional plans. Any help she could provide would be better than trying to carry an unconscious princess while trying to fight.

Nightwing and Robin were probably already here somewhere at the scream park, but he had no idea where or if they were even inside the haunted house yet. He couldn’t fully count on them until he knew their actual location. Until then, he was going to have to rely on Diana.

“I have to know something before this goes any further,” Batman questioned him.

“And what is that?” Joker asked, giving him a dubious look.

“Why did you murder Killer Croc?” he demanded to know. “Why did you have to take his life?”

The Joker’s red lips spread into a devious grin, obviously more than delighted to share the genius of his elaborate plans. “So, you figured out it was me? I guess I really shouldn’t be surprised. You are quite the formidable detective.”

“Why?” Batman barked, causing Harley to jump with the magnitude of his anger. “He was sick…he couldn’t control what he was doing because he wasn’t in his right mind. He didn’t do anything to you and yet you tortured and killed him for no reason.”

Joker gave him a look of pure incredulity, dumbfounded that he hadn’t figured it out. “No reason? Isn’t it obvious?” he asked him. “I did it all for you! All of this has been for you, Batsy. You know that you’re at the center of everything that I do.”

Batman felt as if he’d just been punched in the gut as he stared in stunned disbelief at the psychotic clown on the other side of the casket. Knowing that Joker had murdered Killer Croc for him was like twisting the dagger…the dagger that Joker had already pierced him. This nightmare he was forced to participate in was growing darker and ghastlier by the moment.

“Why would you do it for me?” Batman challenged him with a snarl. “Killer Croc was sick. He’d been poisoned by illegal toxic dumping in the sewers. He needed help, not to be tortured or put to death.”

“Well, you make it sound bad when you put it like that,” Joker grumbled with a frown. “Don’t you realize how much he was interfering in your life…how much of your time he was consuming?”

“Interfering?”

Joker threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, annoyed that he wasn’t receiving any appreciation for all his hard work. “Yes!” he exclaimed. “Croc was pulling your attention away from Diana and me with his fever-induced rampage on Gotham, eating everything and everyone he could get his grubby little claws in to. He was forcing you to spread yourself too thin…keeping you away from the woman you love. I decided to step in and help you. I was playing your Robin and you didn’t even know it.”

“Help me?” Batman growled in disbelief, his fury white hot. “How is murdering him helping me? I would’ve taken him to Arkham Asylum to get him the mental and physical help he needed, not take his life.”

“Oh, Potayto…potahto,” Joker replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I put the poor reptilian out of his misery. That’s all that matters. It gave you more time to focus on Wondy and me, didn’t it?”

“That’s not the point!” Batman yelled, leaning over Diana. He carefully placed a gauntleted hand on top of hers, hoping that she might respond to the feel of him touching her as he caressed the back of it. “You didn’t have to take his life. I could have helped him. I might have been able to reverse the damage the toxic chemicals were doing to him…I might have been able to save him, but you never gave him or me that chance.”

“Well, now you don’t have to worry your Batty little head over it anymore,” Joker told him. “You can just focus on the woman you’re about to marry and nothing else.”

“This is insanity,” Batman seethed, relieved when he felt her hand begin to respond to his touch. Her fingers shifted under his gauntlet, providing him with the renewed strength he needed to permanently finish this.

“Now, now, now,” Joker said. “Don’t be such a nervous Nancy about all of this. You’re going to make a great husband and father.”

“Father?”

“Just think of how much fun the two of you will have on your honeymoon, Batsy,” Harley added with a dreamy look in her eye. “It’s going to be so romantic and sexy…just the two of you all alone making baby Wonderbats. Can I be a godparent?”

“Oh, that’s great, Harl!” Joker exclaimed, smacking Harley on the shoulder. “I want to be the godfather. Oh, the fun we can have with the little Bat brat.”

The white lenses of Batman’s cowl narrowed into murderous slits, his lips curled back into a ferocious sneer that caused Harley to unconsciously take a step back away from the casket. His stomach plummeted into his boots with the thought of Harley and Joker anywhere near his children if he were to ever have any.

“What the hell are you planning?” he questioned them in a deadly low voice. He shuddered to think what Joker still had hidden up his sleeve and that was even if he continued to play along with it.

“Ah, you’ll just have to wait and see, my favorite Bat,” Joker responded. “Now, let’s get started with the ceremony.”

Batman watched as the Joker pulled out a Bible, struck by how so surreal this whole scene was. Keeping his hand on top of hers, he laced his fingers with hers, squeezing it gently to let her know that he was here, and he wasn’t leaving without her. With his other hand, he pulled out an electrified Batarang, keeping it hidden beneath his cape.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but this is where I take Diana and leave,” he icily stated, whipping out his Batarang from beneath his cape and pointing it directly at Joker.

A look of shock briefly flashed across Joker’s face, forcing him to jerk his head back. “But I haven’t even gotten to the part about being dearly beloved gathered here or death do you part! That’s my favorite part by the way. A good wedding ceremony will always include death in it.”

Bruce swallowed hard with the mention of death keeping them apart. It wasn’t something that he dared to even think about…not now, not after what he’d just experienced no thanks to the Joker. This nightmare would follow him into his dreams for months to come.

“Stay out of my way,” Batman snarled, the sharp point of his Batarang directed at Joker’s throat.

“Harl, bring in the big guns,” he told her.

“Yes, Mistah J,” she replied, tossing aside her bouquet of flowers before taking off without another word.

Batman close to Diana, keeping his glower locked on the demented clown. “Come on, princess,” he softly said to her. “Time to wake up.”

“What?” Joker screeched. “She can’t do that! I’ve concocted the perfect drug to keep her comatose for weeks!”

Batman pulled back as Diana’s eyes began to flutter open. He released a relieved breath as he released her hand, thankful that she was coming around. Unfortunately, over two dozen of Joker’s men raced into the room at that moment, ready to keep him and Diana from escaping the haunted house.

“Game is over,” Batman sneered at him, turning and throwing his Batarang at a henchman who was attempting to sneak up on him from behind, three more inching closer from other side of him.

“No!” Joker angrily bellowed. “You can’t do this to me! I’ve worked so hard on this for so long!”

Diana opened her eyes, her head rolling to the side. Everything was blurry as she tried to focus her vision, her mind clouded and her thoughts hazy. Her body didn’t feel as if it was her own, her limbs too heavy to lift or move. She attempted to open her mouth, needing to know what was happening, but nothing seemed to work.

Despite all this, she knew beyond a doubt that Brue was here. She had no idea how she knew it, only that she knew he was here for her. He was always there for her, watching her back. Warmth began to wash through her as she thought about him, her resolve growing stronger. She needed to help him.

She could hear Batman’s growl of rage…Joker’s scream for help. Joker. He was behind all of this. Fury tore through her as sure as a bolt of lightning as she forced her body to obey her commands. She turned her head, her vision beginning to clear as she spotted a black cape in a fight with a dozen men. She drew a shuddering breath, attempting to get more air into her lungs that felt immobilized.

Joker screeched as he grabbed hold of her arms, doing his best to pin her down inside the casket. “No! No! No!” Joker chanted. “We need more of the drug before she fully wakes up!”

Diana was not about to allow him to drug her anymore. She knew she had to fight back, needed to help Bruce who was being overwhelmed by Joker’s men. She had no idea where she was or what exactly had happened, but she was not about to be a pawn in this chaos a moment longer.

She struggled against Joker’s hold on her arms, but she still felt so weak. She wasn’t about to let that stop her or keep her from getting to Bruce. She was an Amazon warrior. She was not about to go down without a fight. She attempted to get up only for the room to spin uncontrollably, Joker just as quickly shoving her back down into the casket.

Joker’s hand immediately seized hold of her throat, throwing as much of his weight into it as possible to keep her down. “Get Dr. Swartz now! I can’t hold her down much longer!”

Batman threw a gang member over his shoulder, slamming him onto the floor and immediately twisting his arm with a resounding snap. Turning, he growled as he spotted Joker clutching Diana’s throat, holding her down as she struggled to escape the coffin that he had her in.

He produced another Batarang, throwing it directly at Joker who ducked out of the way as Diana swung her fist at him. The Batarang flew past Joker’s head as he released her throat to snatch her wrist to keep from being hit, the Amazon slowly regaining a measure of her strength as she fought to escape.

A large man jumped on Batman from behind, his arms wrapping tightly around his throat. The Dark Knight reached back, seizing hold of his arm and throwing him into another man charging straight at him. He threw a couple of Batbombs at two others, trying to fight his way back towards Diana. Unfortunately, Joker’s gang was doing their best to keep him from getting anywhere near her again.

One henchman seized hold of Batman’s left arm, another grabbing his right. Three more jumped him in an attempt to force him down onto the ground. He growled fiercely as he struggled to break free from their hold on him, swinging his body and arms in an effort to fling them off of him, but no one was giving up.

Batman wrenched his neck to the side to see Harley hitting Diana with her baseball bat in an attempt to keep her down as Joker wrestled with her. It only served to further ignite his anger as he gritted his teeth, throwing his head back as a rope wrapped around his neck.

This was not going to be the end. He refused to believe that it could be…refused to accept it. He would always fight until his dying breath and he would give no less for her. She didn’t deserve any of this. None of this was her fault. The burden of responsibility was all his to bear and he would make it right for her.

A guttural roar of fury escaped his throat as they wound the rope around his neck and body, determined to contain him. Little did they realize that the Batman couldn’t be contained, especially not when his princess was in trouble. He was like a wild, caged animal, determined to break free.

Gritting his teeth, he pulled hard with his right arm, yanking the gang member in front of him. He slammed his head into the thug’s forehead, knocking him backwards and freeing his right arm. He immediately swung his right fist, connecting with the jaw of the guy holding his left arm.

With his arms free, he threw himself backwards into a nearby wall, repeatedly pounding into it and breaking free from the three guys who were hanging onto him. Pulling a Batarang, he cut the rope away from his neck and body, breathing heavily as he charged towards the wall of thugs intent on keeping him from getting to Diana.

Several Birdarangs and Wing-dings suddenly flew through the air, hitting several of their targets. “Did someone call for the cavalry?” Nightwing said as he and Robin came to stand on either side of Batman.

Batman growled low in his throat, angry for their intrusion in his fight and yet more than anxious to get Diana out of here and to the infirmary. There was no telling what sort of side affects Joker’s paralyzing agent might have on her despite the fact that she was coming around.

“Where is Dr. Swartz?” Joker screamed at the top of his lungs as he wrestled the Amazon who was regaining her strength and the use of her body again. “I can’t hold her down much longer!”

“I think we better make a run for it, puddin’,” Harley suggested as she slammed the end of her baseball bat into Diana’s abdomen.

“What?” he cried in shock. “I’m not giving up now! I planned a wedding and we’re going to have one!”

“We could always get married,” Harley told him as she jumped into the casket to sit on top of Wonder Woman in order to help keep her down.

“That’s not the plan,” he grumbled like a petulant child who wasn’t getting his way.

Diana arched her back as she struggled to get free, the weight of someone sitting on top of her further enraging her. With a warrior’s cry on her lips, she abruptly sat up, bucking Harley off of her and out of the casket. Joker’s fist connected with her jaw, having little affect on her as she turned a furious glower on him.

Dr. Swartz was hauled into the room by two of Joker’s men, the doctor carrying a large syringe full of paralyzing agent. He paled in fear at the sight that greeted him as they dragged him towards the casket where Diana was tussling with the Joker.

His eyes grew large as they shoved him towards the coffin, Joker gripping Diana’s arms in a desperate attempt to keep her from taking his head off his shoulders. “Give her the drug now!” Joker demanded, Diana’s fist connecting with his jaw.

Dr. Swartz tried to keep a tight grip on the syringe, but it was near impossible with the terror that consumed him. “I…I can’t do…do it,” he stuttered. “She’s moving…too much.”

“Just get in here and jam the needle into her arm or I’ll gut you myself and bath in your blood,” Joker threatened him.

The doctor inched his way closer, his legs like rubber as he dodged Diana’s swinging fist. “I…I can’t…” he replied with a shake of his head, possessed by terror.

Joker recaptured her forearm, his grip tightening like a vice. He tried to go for his knife with his other hand, but every time that he reached for it Diana would fight harder. He jumped on top of her in the casket, his knees digging into her abdomen as he fought to keep her pinned down. He wasn’t about to see his plans be demolished by her or anyone else for that matter.

“Harley!” he cried. “Help me!”

Harley ran towards the head of the casket, jumping up and grabbing Diana’s shoulders from behind. She wrapped her arms around her neck, hanging on for dear life as the enraged Amazon princess resisted their attempts to keep her hostage.

“Inject her now!” Joker screamed. “I will skin you alive if you don’t do it.”

The doctor nearly tripped over his own feet as the two thugs behind him shoved him towards Diana, colliding with the casket and causing it shift on its base. Dr. Swartz knew what he had to do, but he feared the ramifications of it. The altered dose that Joker had him create was stronger than all the other doses he’d already given her. He had no idea how this newest dose was going to affect her.

“Hold her arm down so he can give her the drug!” Joker yelled at Harley.

Both of them grabbed hold of her left arm, holding it down so Swartz could inject her. Diana tensed her muscles, her body rigid with rage as she tried to break free. She was not about to let them drug her anymore, not when Bruce needed her.

With trembling hands, Dr. Swartz made his move, plunging the needle deep into Joker’s arm and injecting the full dose in less than a heartbeat. Releasing a ragged breath, he pulled the needle out, dropping the empty syringe on the floor as he stumbled backwards.

Joker shrieked in outright fury as he turned to look at the doctor that he had kidnapped to create the drug, shocked that he had turned on him. He had just injected him with the paralyzing agent instead of giving it to Wonder Woman.

“No!” Harley screeched. “Mistah J!”

Releasing her grip on Diana, she moved to grasp hold of either side of Joker’s face. She watched in horror as his eyes went wide, his mouth hanging open as drool began to trickle down his chin. “Ha…Ha…Harley,” he gasped.

“Puddin’!” she cried, tears filling her eyes as she saw what was left of the man that she loved slipping away from her.

Diana threw Joker off her, the demented clown landing on the floor. She sat up as she held her pounding head in her hands, dizziness causing nausea to rise up from the pit of her stomach. She quickly swallowed it down, refusing to give into the drug’s effect on her.

Harley raced around to the other side of the coffin, falling to her knees as she cradled his head in her lap. She gently stroked his cheek as he began to twitch and jerk, his eyes locked in a catatonic state. It was as if he was staring at her and yet wasn’t seeing anything at all as she sobbed hysterically.

Batman kicked a thug directly in his chest, no doubt cracking several ribs before continuing with a series of punches that finished off another of Joker’s gang members. Breathing heavily, he turned to find Diana sitting up in the coffin holding her head, Joker lying on the floor.

He left Nightwing and Robin to finish off the rest of Joker’s men as he stalked towards Joker and Harley. “Help him, Batsy!” Harley cried uncontrollably as she looked up at the Dark Knight, tears slipping down her face and dripping from her chin. “Ya gotta save him!”

Batman looked at the doctor shaking uncontrollably in the white lab coat on the other side of the coffin, realizing what he’d done. He’d given the drug meant for Diana to Joker instead, saving her and possibly killing the Joker with the paralyzing agent meant for a Meta.

He knelt down, grasping hold of Harley’s arms and lifting her up to her feet. He quickly handcuffed her, shoving her towards Robin before turning his attention to Joker. Crouching down beside him, he checked for a pulse, finding a faint heartbeat. He was alive, but that was the extent of it.

The doctor had just condemned Joker to a catatonic state that he would likely never be able to escape from, a punishment fit for the psychotic clown who had spread nothing but heartache and death everywhere he went. This time had been no different.

Standing to his feet, Batman made his way to the casket, his hand coming to rest on Diana’s back. “Are you all right?” he softly asked, doing his best to swallow back the deluge of emotions that threatened to take his legs out from under him. It had been a complete whirlwind of emotions, a rollercoaster ride that he feared would never end.

He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her, to pick her up and lift her out of that damned coffin…to hold her and never let her go, but he couldn’t do that here. There were too many eyes, too many witnesses. He’d already endangered her by allowing his feelings for her to surface. He wouldn’t do that to her again.

“I…I’m all right,” she murmured, lifting her head to look at Batman. “Do I even want to know what happened?”

“No…no you don’t,” he evenly stated, doing his best to ignore the confused look on her bruised face and the large diamond ring on her left hand. This was twisted beyond anything he could have ever imagined. He had no idea how in the world he was ever going to be able to reconcile it all and move forward from here.

Diana began lifting herself up out of the coffin on shaky limbs only to find strong arms wrapping around her. He gently lifted her out of it and set her down on the ground. She looked down at the dress she was wearing, slowly running her fingers over the delicate golden fabric. It was an exquisite gown, but it was tainted by the Joker. It seemed he had tainted everything.

She immediately began tearing at the material, ripping the gown from her body as warring emotions churned within her, revealing her uniform beneath. She had no idea what he had done to her…the things that he may have attempted and succeeded doing while she had been unconscious. It made her ill to her core to even think about that psychotic maniac being anywhere near her.

“I…I’m so very sorry,” Dr. Swartz managed to choke out as he made his way towards the couple. “The Joker…he…he made me do it. He kidnapped me and he made me create that horrible drug.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Diana reassured him.

“I didn’t want to do it, but he threatened me…threatened to kill my parents if I didn’t make it.”

“You saved me in the end,” she pointed him. “Joker will never hurt another person ever again.”

Dr. Swartz looked over his shoulder at the clown lying unresponsive on the ground, staring blindly up at the ceiling. “I just couldn’t hurt you again,” he softly confessed. “You didn’t deserve any of this.”

“Will he ever come out of it?” Batman asked.

“Not likely,” Swartz revealed with a remorseful shake of his head. “That dose was ten times the strength of the last dose I was forced to give Wonder Woman. It more than likely fried his brain.”

Batman could hardly believe that it was truly over. Joker would never threaten another person, never be able to terrorize Gotham or wreak havoc in his life. Diana would forever be safe from his wicked machinations and psychotic schemes. He wasn’t the least bit upset about how things had turned out here. Justice had been served in the most unexpected way.

“You’ll need to give your statement to the police, but you’ll be free to go after that,” Batman told Dr. Swartz. “They should be here shortly.”

“Thank you,” Dr. Swartz replied with a nod as he gazed down at the drooling Joker.

Batman lightly gripped Diana’s elbow, gently pulling her to follow him. “I need to get you to the infirmary,” he told her. “We need to make sure that drug is fully cleansed from her system and there aren’t any lasting side effects.”

“I’m fine,” Diana insisted with a shake of her head. “I can feel my strength already coming back. I’m sure all I need is a little more time.”

“I still want you checked out,” he flatly stated.

“You can check me out in the cave if you want,” she countered. “I just want to get out of here…please.”

Batman released a ragged breath, knowing he wasn’t going to win this argument. Besides, he didn’t really have it in him to argue with her right now. He just wanted to get her back home so he could make sure that she was all right. After that, he had no idea what he was going to do. He couldn’t begin to process all of this, couldn’t begin to come to terms with all that Joker had done.

He finally nodded in agreement, glancing at Nightwing and Robin. Nightwing nodded once in acknowledgment, agreeing to stay and tie up the loose ends. Watching as Batman and Diana walked out of the room, Dick knew that even though Joker’s game had finally ended, the nightmare for the couple was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, that was eventful! Hope you enjoyed it. So sorry for the lack of response to reviews. Real life has been a killer lately.
> 
> UP NEXT: Bruce and Diana struggle to come to terms with what happened and Luthor ramps up for his attack.
> 
> NOTE: I'm starting Chp 2 of Family Reunion. I think you'll really going to enjoy what I have planned for this sequel. After that, I'm not sure I'll do next. I might let you vote again for the next fic you want after Reunion. :)


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**_Batcave; June 17th, 07:18 EST_ **

Diana shivered despite herself, absentmindedly rubbing her arms to ward off a chill that was felt bone-deep. It wasn’t a sensation that emanated from being in the dank cave of the Batman in nothing but a pair of workout pants and a t-shirt. It was a feeling that had been born out of a horrific experience, one that had the potential to completely destroy what she shared with Bruce…and that was what she feared most.

She glanced at him for what felt like the thousandth time in less than half an hour. His back was to her as he worked on his computer, reviewing and rereviewing all of her test results. She swore that man had taken every drop of blood she had in her body when they’d returned to the cave.

She wasn’t going to complain about it, though. It was obvious that he was hanging by a very thin thread, one that was drawn unbelievably taut and in great risk of snapping altogether. Whatever had happened between him and the Joker while she had been in that coma had completely unnerved him beyond anything that she’d ever witnessed in him before.

To say the drive back to the cave had been tense would’ve been inane. The air in the car had been thick with frayed emotions and unspoken words that had been nearly suffocating. It had taken every ounce of self-control that she had not to escape the Batmobile and just fly straight to the manor. 

She hadn’t left him because she loved him, and she wasn’t going to give up on the notion of them despite feeling as though the Joker had just hammered the final nail in the coffin of their relationship. It was a dreadful thought to say the least especially seeing how she had awoken to find herself in a coffin. She couldn’t help but notice the irony of it all.

Despite being in a coma for two days, she felt very drained—physically, mentally, emotionally. Bruce had been subjected to the brunt of Joker’s psychotic game, but she still felt victimized and she hated it with every fiber of her being. Joker had invaded her life like a toxic virus, manipulating her and using her as his pawn to draw Bruce in and hurt him. It fanned the flames of her anger, making her wish she could have taken care of Joker herself.

She would’ve loved nothing more than to get her hands around his throat, to slam him up against a wall and watch him struggle to draw his next breath. She wanted the chance to make the Joker see that she couldn’t be broken, and she’d be damned before she’d let him break Bruce.

In the midst of all her simmering fury was the feeling of her heart shattering. She needed him now more than ever—needed to feel the strength behind his touch and hear his deep voice reassuring her. She needed his comfort and to help her process everything that had happened to her. He knew Joker better than anyone and was best able to help her get past all of this.

Unfortunately, the Joker had managed to chip off another large piece of the seemingly unbreakable Dark Knight’s soul.

The most Bruce had touched her was to draw her blood, the most he’d said to her was telling her she could get showered and changed if she wanted to. He was already walling himself off from her, causing her to fear it might just be one wall that she’d never be able to break down.

He seemed so far away despite sitting only a few feet away from her. It was like he was brimming and boiling with such raw fury and hurt that he might actually explode…a powder keg just waiting for the slightest spark to cause him to detonate.

She rubbed her arms again, trying to find the right words to say to him. The best approach to take with him now seemed to be something so far beyond her reach, some unknowable solution she couldn’t think of that could fix all the hurts, right all the wrongs, and erase all the damage the Joker had caused.

She felt very real fear in that moment. Not scared of Bruce. She’d never been afraid of him. She was scared for him…frightened of what this would do to him. She could feel her fear and heartache bubbling up from somewhere deep inside of her that she couldn’t begin to tamp down on. It threatened to overwhelm and consume her, and she had no idea what to do to make it better for either of them.

“Diana?”

She looked up with a start to find Bruce staring at her with worry etched in his handsome face, realizing that he’d been calling her name. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, her forehead creasing with the panic she felt building within. “What did you say?”

“Do you want one of my sweatshirts?” he asked again.

Diana looked down to realize that she was trembling. She immediately wrapped her arms around her torso in an effort to calm herself once more or hold herself together. She wasn’t sure which at this point. Everything felt so upside and twisted inside out. 

“No…I’m fine,” she softly replied with a gentle shake of her head.

Bruce stared at her a moment longer, the profound hurt he felt in his heart filling and expanding in his chest. It felt as if his ribs were about to crack from the heavy despair that he felt growing inside of him. He forced himself to draw a deep breath to ease a measure of the anguish that was engulfing him, but it did little to help.

They looked at each other for several long moments, so much wanting to be said…confessions desperately needing to be made, but neither of them spoke. Bruce was the first to avert his eyes under the intense emotional storm brewing in Diana’s blue eyes. He had failed her when she was being stalked…had failed her when Joker had taken her and pumped her full of that damn drug. He’d failed her then and he was failing her now when she needed him most.

“I thought you both could use a good breakfast,” Alfred cheerfully announced as he seemingly appeared out of thin air, a silver covered tray in hand.

Diana looked down, swallowing hard as she hooked a raven lock behind her ear. “Thank you, Alfred.”

Alfred looked from Master Bruce to Miss Diana and back again, sensing the horrible strain these two were currently trying to endure under. Neither appeared to be fairing very well. He greatly feared what the strain was going to do to the two most obstinate human beings on the face of the planet. Fissures were erupting between them at a rapid rate. How much longer before the cracks expanded beyond repair?

“It’s my pleasure, Miss Diana,” Alfred assured her as he set the tray down on the desk. “I’m just relieved to have you back here with us where you belong.”

Bruce internally cringed with Alfred’s words, his teeth grinding. This was where he had thought she belonged, but now he knew better. The Joker had more than proven that to him, forcing him to see the reality of his life. It was far too dangerous to be anywhere near him. He had deluded himself into believing that the dream of building a life and a future with her could even exist. It had been a sweet fantasy but that was all that it was…nothing more than a beautiful, wonderful fantasy.

Alfred grew rigid in his stance as he observed the couple before him, his heart heavy for them and what they were obviously going through. He was going to have to have a private conversation with Master Bruce once Miss Diana had left, hopefully keeping him from making the biggest mistake of his entire life.

“Well, I guess I will leave you two so you can be alone to _talk_ ,” Alfred curtly stated, casting a glare at Bruce who dipped his head guiltily. “And I strongly suggest you do just that, Master Bruce.”

Diana watched as Alfred walked away, leaving her alone with Bruce once more. He turned his back to her once more, typing on his computer and apparently not about to do anything remotely close to talking to her. Of course, talking about his feelings was not something that Bruce excelled at or even attempted unless forced into it.

“So, am I cleared?” she finally asked after several minutes, deciding the best approach was to stick to business. If she could get him talking about the case, then maybe she could pull a little more out of him.

Bruce released a frustrated breath, one that scarcely hinted at the true turmoil churning within. “You’ve managed to metabolize maybe sixty-five percent of it, but there’s still quite a bit of the drug lingering in your system,” he evenly stated.

“And?” she pressed, sensing he was holding something back.

“And I don’t like it,” he nearly growled his response.

“I’m sure I’ll metabolize the rest of it,” she tried to reassure him.

“Maybe,” he murmured.

“Bruce, look at me,” she snapped.

He sat back in his chair, his chin falling to his chest. “I can’t,” he softly said, his voice barely above a whisper as he refused her.

Diana’s eyes narrowed in confusion and anger, her hands balling into fists. “Why not?”

Bruce didn’t respond, didn’t move as his heart began to race. He was stunned when his chair suddenly spun around, finding himself face to face with an angry Amazon. Her hands tightly gripped the armrests of his chair, her face inches away from his. 

“Talk to me, Bruce,” she demanded. “Why can’t you look at me? Do I look that bad? Has Joker done so much damage that you can’t even stand to look at me now?”

A beeping sound on Bruce’s computer alerted him of an incoming message, intruding on the strained moment. Diana straightened up, folding her arms against her chest as she glared at him. He turned his chair back around to his computer to answer the message, thankful for the interruption.

Superman’s face appeared on the computer screen, his face drawn with worry. “Bruce, have you found Diana yet?”

“Yes, she’s here,” Bruce stated, stiffening as Diana leaned in beside him. 

“I’m fine, Kal,” she reassured him, sitting on the arm of Bruce’s chair.

“Oh, thank heavens,” he replied with a sigh of relief, his thankful expression instantly growing worried once more. “Are you sure you’re okay, Di? You look terrible. Those bruises look pretty bad.”

“I’m fine…really,” she told him.

“What about Joker?”

“He won’t be interfering in anyone’s life ever again,” she revealed.

“He isn’t…dead…is he?”

“No, he’s locked in a catatonic state,” Bruce informed him, needing to change the subject. “How’s Lois?”

“She’s doing better,” he informed them. “She’s sleeping right now.”

“What happened to Lois?” Diana asked with a frown.

“I’ll tell you later,” Bruce stated. “Any more news on Luthor?”

“J’onn, Mister Terrific, and Cyborg are working on figuring out what he’s built,” Clark revealed. “They think it’s a pretty advanced android of some kind. We just don’t know how many of them he has made.”

“That’s not good,” Bruce ground out, doing his best to ignore the feel of Diana leaning against him. “Any idea about where or when he’s going to strike?” 

“Actually, yes,” Clark revealed. “That was the other reason I contacted you. The League has just been asked to provide extra security tomorrow for an emergency joint meeting of government dignitaries and ambassadors in Metropolis. Evidently, three of the ambassadors are from warring countries. Fights have broken out the last couple of times they’ve met with some pretty nasty threats of violence being made.

“There have been accusations flying and rumors running that there could be hits by snipers on certain officials…threats of bombing the location where the summit is being held. It’s getting pretty ugly all around. They want the League there to help keep the peace.”

“It’s the perfect setting to reveal Luthor’s newest creation,” Diana surmised. “There’ll be League presence plus plenty of media there to record the whole thing. We all know that Luthor will go to any lengths to publicly humiliate the League and he’ll want the whole world to see it.”

“I agree,” Bruce stated. “It’s the perfect stage to strike.”

“Kal, you can’t be there tomorrow,” Diana told him.

“What?” Clark exclaimed in shock. “No way! I’m not going to hide while Luthor targets my friends and innocent people. I need to be there.”

“Clark, we already know that he’s using synthetic Kryptonite in some fashion,” Bruce pointed out. “It’s safe to say that it’s connected to this robot that he’s created. It’s going to be too dangerous for you to be anywhere near it.”

Superman adamantly shook his head, determination filling his face. “I don’t care if he’s using real Kryptonite, Bruce,” he spat out. “I’m going to be there and I’m going to help take him down.”

Diana glanced at Bruce. She could tell by the look in his eyes that the wheels were already turning in his head, trying to figure out a way to keep Kal from showing up tomorrow at the summit. She had hoped they could convince Kal to sit back and let the League take care of it, but that was obviously not going to happen.

“Just let us handle it tomorrow,” Diana tried again. “You can watch the whole thing from the Watchtower. If it looks like we need you, then you can immediately transport down to help us.”

“She’s right, Clark,” Bruce agreed. “We have no idea what Luthor is actually planning with this project of his. We know that you’re the prime target along with the League. If you show up there, you could end up endangering the team not to mention innocent lives.”

Clark’s shoulders dropped as he released a ragged breath. He sat back in his chair, tilting his head back as he considered his friend’s words. “I don’t like this, guys,” he groused. “I need to be there with you. I can’t just sit back and watch my friends walk right into danger like that and not be there to help you.”

“I understand how you feel, Kal, but sometimes the best action to take is no action at all,” she told him.

“We don’t even know for sure if Luthor was able to perfect his synthetic Kryptonite,” Clark reminded them. “There haven’t been any more attempts on me with the fake Kryptonite. Maybe he wasn’t able to make it work after all.”

“Or he was finally able to create a flawless piece of Kryptonite,” Bruce bit out with a scowl.

“He has a point, Kal,” Diana said. “Please, just let us take care of Luthor.”

“Fine,” Clark reluctantly agreed with a frown. “I’ll stay out of it for now, but if you guys get into any trouble, I’m coming in whether you like it or not.”

“Clark…” Bruce ground out, fully prepared to argue.

“Thank you, Kal,” Diana interjected, laying a calming hand on Bruce’s forearm.

Diana kept her hand on Bruce’s forearm, gently caressing it in hopes of bringing him a measure of reassurance and peace. She knew that he was in desperate need of both at that moment though he was loathe to express it to anyone.

Bruce clenched his jaw, trying to pay no attention to the gentle stroke of her hand or the way her scent would assault him every time she moved. “We’ll have to call an emergency Founders meeting to discuss the details.”

“Agreed,” Superman said. “I’ll send out the message to meet at seven. That should give you guys some time to get some sleep and send some time together before the meeting.”

Diana felt Bruce tense, doing her best to ignore the stab of pain that accompanied it. She tried to tell herself that he just needed some time to process it all, but she also knew that he might never be able to get past what the Joker had done this time.

“We’ll see you tonight,” Bruce told him, abruptly ending the communication.

He had hoped that Diana would move the moment that he’d ended the conversation with Clark. Unfortunately, she stayed right where she was, forcing him to acknowledge what he didn’t want to face. He pulled up several files to enter his notes and close the case on the Joker once and for all.

“Why don’t you head upstairs and get some sleep?” he suggested.

“What about you?” she asked, her hand moving to rest on the back of his neck. She was not about to make this easy for him if he was going to pull away from her and shut her out.

“I need to update my files,” he told her.

“Bruce…” she began with a sigh as she lightly raked her fingernails over the nape of his neck.

“Please, Diana…not now,” he stated, his tone holding an undercurrent of a desperate plea to it.

Her hand stilled on the back of his neck as she turned towards him, keeping herself firmly seated on the armrest of his chair. “None of this was your fault,” she softly told him, her forehead coming to rest against his temple. “The only one blaming you is you, Bruce. Please, don’t let Joker win by walking away from this.”

Bruce sat as still and lifeless as a statue, his heart racing as he held his breath. His eyes fell closed with the feel of her resting against him, the warm brush of her breath fanning his face. He forced himself to swallow past the painful knot of emotions that had lodged in his throat, too afraid to move and too afraid to speak.

When he didn’t respond, Diana drew back, kissing his temple before getting up. “I’ll see you at the meeting.”

Bruce didn’t respond as he heard her walk away, the noise of the transporter firing up and taking her way like a death knell ringing in his ears. She had made it clear that she wasn’t giving up on them despite the fact that she had decided to return to her quarters on the Watchtower instead of staying here in the manor to sleep in the bed that they shared.

She was giving him space to breathe and time to think, not forcing him into talking about everything that had happened while she had been in a coma. She wasn’t making demands on him that he couldn’t begin to meet, pushing him into revealing the emotional stirring and storming that was going on inside of his heart and mind.

He found himself falling even harder for her and yet he knew that he couldn’t. It was dangerous being anywhere near him. Joker had more than confirmed that fact in glaring colors that he couldn’t begin to ignore or dismiss. Joker had managed to incapacitate the most powerful woman in the world, beating her and reducing her to a vulnerable state.

He stood to his feet, pinching the bridge of his nose as the turmoil churned violently within. With a guttural cry of rage, he slammed his fist into one of the computer screens, sparks flying as his chest heaved with the flare of fury that was burning straight through him like a flaming arrow. He stood before his damaged computer screen, his chin falling to his chest as he attempted to gather his emotions once more.

He raked his fingers back through his hair, sensing someone’s presence behind him. “Not now, Alfred.”

“I take it Miss Diana chose not to stay,” Alfred perceptively stated. “Is there anything that I can do to help, sir?”

“No…nothing,” he evenly stated as he rubbed his weary eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

Alfred glanced at the untouched tray of food that he had brought down, knowing that his surrogate son was struggling mightily with all that had happened. “You cannot let what happened with the Joker ruin what you share with Miss Diana,” he told him.

Bruce snorted derisively as he finally raised his head to meet his father figure’s concerned gaze. “That’s easier said than done,” he disdainfully bit out with a bitter laugh. “I missed the clue that the Joker was sending me. He began signing her letters “Charlie”. He was taunting me…practically telling me that it was him, and I didn’t even see it.

“He used me to lure her to Gotham Cemetery, putting her in a coma and beating her mercilessly every time she started to come out of it. Joker did all of this because of me…because I allowed my feelings for her to blind me from what I needed to do. I allowed her to get close to me and she paid the price.”

“I know you pride yourself on being a highly intelligent detective, but even you cannot possibly know everything,” Alfred calmly pointed out. “You have been stretched incredibly thin even for you with all that has been going on lately. On top of running a multi-billion-dollar company, you’ve been dealing with Killer Croc’s mutation and murder, the construction of the new Metro Tower, trying to discover the identity of Miss Diana’s stalker, as well as trying to discover whatever the hell Lex Luthor is up to now with his fake Kryptonite.”

Bruce shook his head as he folded his arms against his chest. “I still should’ve seen it,” he adamantly declared. “I allowed myself to become distracted by my relationship with Diana. If I hadn’t given into my feelings for her, I might have seen the Joker’s hand in it far sooner. I could’ve saved her from this nightmare before it even started.”

“Don’t you dare go down that condemnatory path of blaming yourself for everything that happened,” Alfred sharply reprimanded him, his expression fatherly and yet very stern. “Miss Diana would tell you the exact same thing as I am telling you now.”

“She already did…looking at me with her beautiful face covered in all those horrible bruises and those blue eyes of hers filled with such compassion, but it’s still my fault!” Bruce angrily yelled. “If I hadn’t allowed my feelings for Diana to grow, then Joker would never have linked her to me in the first place! This would never have happened to her!”

Alfred knew that Master Bruce would forever blame himself for all of this if he didn’t talk some sense into him, effectually shutting himself down and shutting out Diana and everyone else in his life for as long as there was breath in his body. He would never let another living soul into his life. 

Alfred couldn’t allow that to happen.

“You have no way of knowing that, Master Bruce,” Alfred countered, refusing to back down. “Miss Diana is the strongest woman in the world with a fierce warrior spirit to match. From what I heard from Master Richard, she put up one hell of a fight. That doesn’t sound to me like a woman so easily defeated. It’s the type of woman who can handle anything that is thrown at her…including Gotham’s worst.” 

“Alfred—” Bruce began, ready to launch into a scathing argument only to be interrupted by his British butler.

“Do you love her?” Alfred demanded to know.

“What?” Bruce asked with a scowl as he averted his eyes, knowing full well what he was being asked, but not wanting to talk about it.

“You heard me,” Alfred pressed. “Do you love Miss Diana?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Bruce growled.

“It has everything to do with it,” he stated. “Do you love her?”

Bruce cursed as he sank into his chair, his elbows coming to rest on his desk as he cradled his head in his hands. “Yes…I love her…I love her more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life,” he softly admitted, “but I can’t…I shouldn’t, Alfred. God help me I shouldn’t. It’s not safe for anyone to be near me…not even her. I’m not meant to have love and happiness in my life.”

The feel of Alfred’s hand squeezing his shoulder caused Bruce to draw a shuddering breath. Seeing what she had gone through and feeling so utterly helpless to stop it had been one of the worst feelings he’d ever experienced. He didn’t think he could ever go through that with her again.

“I disagree, and I believe Miss Diana would fully disagree as well,” Alfred gently consoled him.

Bruce lifted his head, his eyes rimmed red from the emotions that he was keeping bottled up so tightly inside of him. “I don’t know if I can get past this, Alfred. It was horrifying in every way imaginable.”

“I know you can, Master Bruce, but you have to let her help you do it,” Alfred replied, squeezing his shoulder once more before turning and leaving him alone to consider what he’d said.

Bruce drew a deep, calming breath, releasing it slowly as he stared at the other computer screens that hadn’t been damaged by his furious outburst. He knew that he needed to find a way to come to terms with all this or he’d have to walk away and let her go forever.

**_Wayne Manor; June 17th, 18:41 EST_ **

Hungrily gasping for air, Bruce lunged forward out of his sleep, his body trembling and his heart trying to pound its way right out of his chest. He looked down to find his bed disheveled, the sheets twisted in the death grip he held on them.

Sweat trickled down his chest as he forced himself to release his hold on his sheets. Leaning forward, he held his head in his hands, finding his face wet with tears. He flopped back against his pillows as he struggled to catch his breath, trying to calm his racing his heart.

He immediately reached out to his left to find no one there as he struggled to put the pieces together. It was just a nightmare…one that included Diana and Joker. He’d raped and tortured her, leaving her bloody, broken body for him to find. The scene was one that had been scorched into his memory banks, never to leave him.

Rolling onto his side, Bruce stared blankly at the empty space in his bed that Diana had once occupied. He longed to feel her body against the length of his, the feel of her velvet soft skin pressed firmly against him as he held her close. He needed her desperately but couldn’t have her. He was going to have to find a way to get through this on his own now.

He reached out to run his hand over her pillow, pulling it close to him. He buried his nose into it, inhaling deeply and saving her scent that lingered on the pillowcase. It helped to soothe a measure of his panic, his body beginning to calm down once more.

His eyes fell closed as he reluctantly released his grip on her pillow, rolling onto his back. He stared at the ceiling for several moments before finally looking at the alarm clock to find it was late. He had a Founders meeting he needed to get to.

He shoved the covers aside, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. He showered quickly, throwing on shorts and a t-shirt before heading down into the cave to get into a uniform. He transported up to the Watchtower, his thoughts a tangled mass that he couldn’t begin to unravel or sort through.

Bruce had no idea how he was going to be able to get through this meeting, sitting next to her…seeing those bruises and remembering how he had found her in that coffin. He didn’t know if he was ever going to be able to get past that image of her looking so lifeless lying in that casket.

“Bats!”

Bruce didn’t both slowing his pace as he stalked towards the conference room, forcing Green Arrow to catch up to him. “Where’s the fire, buddy?” Ollie asked.

“Founders meeting,” he bluntly responded.

“Running a little late I see,” Ollie pointed out.

“Thanks for pointing out the obvious.”

“Heard Luthor’s planning something big to take down the League,” Arrow said as he walked with him.

“We’ll make an announcement after the meeting,” Batman stated. “Be prepared for anything.”

“Always am,” he replied. “Hey, Dinah said you had some pretty nasty trouble with Joker last night.”

“Not anymore,” he growled, making it clear that he didn’t want to talk about it.

“Alrighty then,” Arrow muttered as Batman swept through the doors of the Founders’ conference room.

Batman walked straight to his chair without making eye contact with anyone as Clark outlined what they had learned so far about Luthor and his newest creation. Out of his periphery, Bruce could see Diana sitting in her chair next to him looking as beautiful and regal as ever, her head held high despite the bruises that marred her face and body.

The bruises had yet to fade, her uniform revealing the true extent of the abuse that she had received and shocking him senseless. He felt his guilt growing heavier with every glaring bruise his cowled gaze roamed over. It hurt him deeply to see what she’d been forced to endure.

She didn’t look at him, didn’t acknowledge his presence as she intently listened to Superman. He couldn’t help wondering how she was feeling. He was worried about the remaining drug that lingered in her system, hoping that she’d be able to metabolize the rest of it quickly. He needed her to be all right.

Despite appearing as though she was perfectly fine, he could tell that the drug had drained her considerably. He fought back the overwhelming urge to reach over to touch her, moving his gauntleted hand to wrap around the armrest of his chair instead.

“Now, we’ve been keeping tabs on Luthor for the last few days,” Superman said. “It appears he’s been holed up inside of LexCorp for the last two days straight.”

“He’s definitely ramping up for a big reveal,” Green Lantern noted.

“Agreed,” J’onn said. “While the android is a very real concern, our biggest fear is how many of them does he have? If it is as powerful as Mister Terrific and Cyborg believe it to be, we have a very real potential for a disaster on our hands.”

“Luthor will more than likely have taken all of our strengths and weaknesses into consideration when creating this android,” Diana added. “That will make things very difficult going into this.”

Flash sat kicked back with a super-sized Slurpee, his boots propped up on the table. “We’ll just have to dismantle it.”

“I’m afraid it’s not going to be that easy,” Superman replied. “Luthor will have accounted for that.”

“I believe it’s safe to assume that Luthor has integrated his synthetic Kryptonite into this android,” Diana surmised. “We know that his first goal is to take down Superman and then knocking off the rest of us.”

“That leaves Supes out of the battle,” Flash said. “Sorry, big guy.”

“I’ll be monitoring everything from the Watchtower,” Clark informed them. “First sign that you guys are in trouble, I’m coming down there regardless of the synthetic Kryptonite.”

“You should only come if we call for backup and not before,” Batman adamantly stated. “We don’t want this to turn into a rescue mission because you showed up out of a guilty conscious.”

Superman glared at Batman, angry with his refusal to let him go up against Luthor. “We’ll see,” he replied. “I’ve already assigned all of you to various quadrants of the building with other Leaguers on surveillance duty under your direction. I have other Leaguers on standby if needed. I’ll be coordinating everything from up here.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Flash said, getting to his feet and stretching. “I gotta run. Monitor duty in five minutes.”

“That’s plenty of time for you,” John replied with a frown.

“Yah, but I need to eat and get some snacks before I show up,” he told him.

“All right then,” Superman said as he stood up. “I guess that’s it.”

Diana stood to her feet, prepared to go to the commissary for dinner before going to the training room for a couple of hours. The unexpected feel of a gauntleted hand on her elbow caused her to freeze. She had expected him to storm from the conference room the second Kal had opened his mouth, refusing to even acknowledge her presence.

She looked up to find herself gazing into his cowled face, so unreadable and expressionless. “Come with me to the infirmary,” he stated, releasing her arm. “I want J’onn to run more tests to make sure you’ve metabolized the rest of that drug.”

“I’m fine,” she coolly replied, folding her arms against her chest with a glare.

“You’re not fully yourself yet, princess.”

“I think I am,” she lied. “If you don’t believe me, then why don’t we spar to find out?”

Bruce knew that was a very bad idea. He didn’t trust himself to be alone in the training room with her, fearing that he would give in to his desire for her. It was stronger than ever before despite everything that had happened, despite the fact that he shouldn’t.

“Labs tests will be sufficient,” he evenly stated, refusing to rise to her baiting. “If your labs are better, you can go on the mission tomorrow.”

“Excuse me?” she angrily exclaimed, her hands finding her hips. “You were going to try to keep me from going to Metropolis tomorrow?”

“I still will if your labs aren’t any better,” he stubbornly told her, crossing his arms against his emblemed chest. “We can’t afford to have you less than your best tomorrow. I don’t want to have to worry about you during the fight.”

“No one said you had to worry about me at all,” she spat out. “I can take care of myself.”

“Obviously not,” he growled. “Joker more than proved that, didn’t he?”

The feel of her hand against his cheek stung like hell, but he knew it was far better than it could have been. He could’ve been picking his teeth up off the ground right now. “I thought I was responding to your call for backup, you arrogant ass. Besides, if I remember correctly, I was able to metabolize that drug without your assistance.”

“Diana…”

“Just don’t, Bruce,” she warned him with a furious glare before turning on her heel and storming out of the conference room, leaving him standing there all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor Bruce & Diana! They're struggling now, but give them a little time. I'm sure they'll figure things out. :)
> 
> UP NEXT: Batman visits Joker in Arkham and the League goes up against Luthor's greatest invention.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**_Gotham; June 18th, 04:56 EST_ **

The thief’s jaw was introduced to Batman’s fist with a resounding crack, the robber slamming backwards into a huge dumpster. He immediately slumped to the ground in an unconscious heap, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

The Dark Knight stood over him, glaring darkly at the criminal lying at his feet. He forcefully rolled him over onto his stomach with the toe of his boot. His anger was running in hot waves through his veins, his hatred for the Joker fueling his every thought and action tonight. He had been on a fierce tear through Gotham since patrol had started at ten, putting several criminals in the hospital along the way.

The Joker had taken the one thing in his life that he loved more than anything, stolen something so pure and precious from him. He’d shown him that what he wanted most was something that he could never have no matter how badly he wanted it, not matter that she was the most powerful female in the world.

Leaning over, Batman swiftly handcuffed him, sending a signal to Oracle to have the thief picked up by the police. He wasn’t surprised when she contacted him a few moments later. “Man, B!” she exclaimed. “You are racking up the numbers tonight. I think this is one of your biggest patrols ever. You’ve captured twenty-nine felons.”

“Just making up for lost time,” he stated, not wanting to talk about it.

He just wanted to lose himself in patrol tonight…in the physicality of it, the hunt and pursuit, the accompanying adrenaline rush. He needed to syphon off some of the rage and rancor teeming inside of him. He swore he was going to finally crack if he didn’t release a portion of these dark emotions that were threatening to devour him whole.

“Well, you’re doing a fabulous job of it,” Oracle told him. “You’re definitely cleaning up the streets.”

“It was past due,” he replied as he stalked towards his waiting Batmobile.

“At this rate, you’ll be able to take a few nights off,” she said. “You deserve it, B. You should take Diana away for a few days…some place tropical with lots of beach and sun and drinks with little umbrellas in them.”

Bruce’s jaw locked like a steel trap, his breath catching in his throat. “I’m heading to Arkham to see Joker,” he announced, changing the subject. 

“Look don’t let what Joker did destroy what you and Diana share,” she ventured. “I know how you are, and I know that you’re going to shut down and cut her out of your life. Just this once be selfish and embrace the happiness and love that you deserve.”

“Are you done?” he growled, his hands clenched as tight as his jaw as he came to a stop beside the Batmobile.

His chest rose and fell in anxious anticipation of her answer. Several seconds passed before she finally responded. “No, but I’ll let it go for now,” she stubbornly retorted. “But let me tell you this, if you don’t march your stubborn butt back to her and fix this, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life. You can either die an old, bitter man with no one to love or you can take a chance on the most amazing woman that ever graced your life with her presence.”

With that, Oracle ended the communication before he could even form a response. With a growl, he slammed his fist into his car, the palms of his hands coming to rest on the roof. He hung his head for a long moment before finally unlocking the car and climbing inside.

Starting it up, he tore through the streets of his beloved city, his mind racing faster than his car. He knew Dr. Swartz was convinced that the Joker would never escape the catatonic state he was in, but he wasn’t putting anything past the psychotic clown. He wanted to see his archnemesis for himself, to ensure that he would never be interfering in his life or in Gotham ever again. He needed to know for certain that Diana was safe from anymore plots made against her by him.

Pulling to a stop outside of Arkham Asylum, Batman parked his car, taking a moment to draw a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm the tempest within. He momentarily closed his eyes in an effort to clear his mind, but all he could see was Diana lying lifelessly in that casket, garish bruises glaring accusingly back at him as a reminder that he couldn’t keep her safe.

Exiting his car, he approached the front of Arkham to find Robin there waiting for him. He was leaning against the outside of the building with his arms folded against his chest. He straightened up when he spotted Batman drawing near.

“What are you doing here?” Batman demanded to know, furious with his interference.

“Just backing my partner up,” Robin simply stated, his hands balling into fists. “Let’s go put the hurt on Joker.”

Batman stopped before him, his lips curled back into a frightening sneer. “Leave.”

“Not gonna happen,” Robin retorted, refusing to back down. “I’m your partner and we support each other. I’m going in there with you.”

“No, you’re not,” Batman angrily snapped.

“He hurt someone you love, and that I care about,” Robin stubbornly pointed out. “It’s time Joker suffered for what he did to her.”

Batman was taken aback by Robin’s obstinate stance, wondering if it was Barbara or Dick that had put him up to being here tonight. They both would’ve known that he would come here to see Joker, to prove to himself that the demented clown was no longer a threat to anyone…most of all Diana.

Sending Robin to make sure that he didn’t lose it and take Joker’s life was the safest option out of the three of them. Robin was here to be his conscience…to remind him of his belief system and the moral compass that he held so strictly to. Nightwing’s appearance here tonight would’ve only added gasoline to the inferno blazing inside of him. Dick and he rarely saw eye to eye, their relationship tenuous at best and volatile other times.

“Wait here,” Batman ordered him, brushing past his young partner towards the entrance.

“I think I better go along just in case there’s trouble,” Robin countered.

Batman came to a stop before the front entrance, biting back the cursing retort that danced on his tongue. The kid was only doing what Dick and Barbara had instructed him to do. It wasn’t his fault he’d been stuck right in the middle of a firestorm set to explode.

“I’m not going to kill him,” he softly seethed with barely controlled ire.

“Good because I’m hungry,” Robin replied. “A quick visit means I get to go home and eat breakfast soon.”

“You can tell Nightwing and Oracle that we’re having a meeting about interfering in my personal business,” he heatedly ground out.

“Oracle said fine with her,” Robin relayed. “She still has a lot she wants to say to you too.”

A threatening growl emanated from Batman’s throat as he entered, remembering how much simpler things had been before he’d taken on partners. He stalked through the halls of Arkham, heading straight towards Joker’s cell without any of the security guards attempting to get in his way to stop him. They knew better.

Batman came to a stop before Joker’s cell, Robin coming to stand right beside him. Joker sat on his bed in his cell, his back leaning against the wall as he stared straight ahead of him. His left eye twitched intermittently, his lips permanently curled into a wicked smirk.

His eyes held a vacant listlessness, perceiving what was going on around him, but not really able to process it or make sense of it. Batman opened his cell door, walking inside. Robin trailed behind, a Birdarang in hand just in case. He wasn’t taking any chances even if Joker seemed to be completely out of it. He just hoped that he didn’t have to use it to stop Bruce from doing something he’d only end up regretting.

Robin instantly tensed as Batman’s hand flew out like a shot, grabbing hold of the front of Joker’s jumpsuit. He held his breath as he watched Batman lift him up off the bed as if he was nothing but a ragdoll, shaking him and watching Joker’s head loll from side to side.

Deep purple bruises marred the Joker’s jaw, giving Bruce a flickering moment of satisfaction knowing that Diana had gotten a few swings in when Joker had tried to hold her down in that casket. He had gotten everything that he had earned and yet he still deserved so much more.

His fingers itched to choke the remaining life out of him, the urge inundating him as he pulled Joker closer to him. He stared at him as his chest began to heave, memories of all that the Joker had done to try to destroy him flooding his mind. It would just be so easy to pay him back for all the pain that he’d inflicted.

Batman could feel Robin inching closer, clearly concerned that he was going to just snap Joker’s neck once and for all, but he was more than satisfied that he was no longer capable of hurting another soul. He ceremoniously dropped him back down on the bed without a second thought, turning on his heel and walking out of his cell.

Robin quickened his pace as he followed him out, tucking his Birdarang away as Batman locked the cell door once more. The game had come to an end, the Joker never to escape from here again. It was finally over…after all these years.

As Batman walked out of Arkham with Robin tagging along behind, he felt a sense of relief knowing that Joker was locked away for good. At the same, he couldn’t help wondering if the damage that he had done this time was beyond repair, the pain he’d inflicted too deep to ever overcome.

**_Metropolis; June 18th, 08:06 EST_ **

“Is everyone in position?” Superman asked.

“Ready to go here,” Green Lantern confirmed, glancing at Vixen and nodding.

“All quiet on the western front, partner,” Flash responded with a Southern drawl. “My gal Fire and I are rarin’ to go.”

“Hawkgirl and I have the south quadrant covered,” J’onn evenly stated.

“I’m all set up on the roof across the street,” Green Arrow chimed in. “From here, I’ve got a good view of the entire front of the Plaza Hotel.”

“I’m ready here,” Diana replied, relieved that she had been partnered with Ice. She was too mad at Bruce at that moment to trust herself not to hit him. “Let’s take Luther down once and for all.”

“We will, princess,” Batman stated. “Black Canary and I have the front covered.”

“Any signs of Luthor yet?” Superman questioned them.

“He’s just getting out of his limo,” Batman reported, his eyes narrowing with the sight of the man who was out to destroy him and his teammates. “No sign of trouble yet though.”

“Everyone stay sharp,” Superman ordered. “Luthor will want a front row seat for his big reveal.”

“The dignitaries and ambassadors are still arriving,” Canary interjected. “Luthor’s talking with a couple of them now.”

“Keep a close eye on all of them,” Batman added. “We don’t need the ambassadors adding to the situation with their own political schemes or plots for revenge on each other.”

“This could blow up pretty quickly if we’re not careful,” Lantern agreed.

Batman suddenly spotted Diana leaving her post, flying straight towards a couple of ambassadors who were speaking rather heatedly. He felt his every muscle tensing with anticipation of what was going to happen next. He watched as she landed on the sidewalk next to them, placing a calming hand on each ambassador’s shoulder as she inserted herself into the middle of their argument. He swore he could actually see the tension in both ambassadors slowly melting away.

He couldn’t help but smile to himself as Diana graced them with a warm smile before directing them inside the building. She always had such an amazing way about her that seemed to draw everyone in and made them feel important. She was a bridge builder who couldn’t be denied by anyone, making her the perfect person to diffuse heated situations.

“You’re a complete fool if you don’t go after her,” Black Canary knowingly told him, noticing how Batman was watching her every move.

“Don’t you think I know that?” he bit out with a stinging tone, his gaze sweeping the area for signs of trouble. “It’s far easier said than done.”

“Look, Dick told me what happened,” she revealed, earning an angry growl from the Dark Knight. “I know that Joker really messed with your head when he took Diana, but there is no other woman in the universe more capable of handling you and your issues or all that Gotham could throw at her than Diana. She tangled with Joker and survived.”

“This time,” he icily stated. “What about next time?”

“Joker’s basically brain dead.”

“Riddler’s not,” he spat out, his gaze falling on the Amazon princess standing guard several yards away. “Two-Face, Bane, Scarecrow…Clayface. Need I go on?”

“You don’t know that they’ll target her.”

“Joker figured it out and linked her to me, Dinah,” he shot back. “What’s to stop one of the others from doing the same?”

“And she might be killed on a mission tomorrow that has nothing to do with Gotham,” she pointed out. “Or maybe some of us might not make it out of this today. There are no guarantees in life.”

Bruce felt his heart miss a beat with her words, refusing to even consider such a notion. He felt Dinah’s hand on his arm…fought the overwhelming urge to yank it away. He could feel his panic rising. He didn’t want to talk about this anymore, didn’t want to face the emotions surging through him like an electrical current.

“Can we just focus on why we’re here?” he growled.

“Just making conversation,” she innocently replied.

“Making conversation or meddling?”

“Just trying to help a friend to keep him from making the worst mistake of his life.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to do yet.”

Black Canary chuckled softly. “You have to admit that you’ve got a pretty glaring track record when it comes to dealing with situations like this.”

“Are we on a mission to stop Luthor or is this just some sort of staged intervention?” he demanded to know.

“Fine,” Canary declared in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Nothing,” he ground out. “I prefer silence.”

Black Canary glared at him, thinking of ways to make him suffer for acting like such a jerk. She couldn’t help wondering what Diana saw in him, knowing that it would have to take a woman blessed by the gods to be able to handle him.

“Maybe you and Diana can go on a double date with Ollie and me some time,” Dinah suggested.

Batman turned a narrowed glare on the Black Canary, leveling her with a glower that conveyed his feelings on the matter of a double date or the fact that she was actually trying to make conversation. She wasn’t certain which, but knowing Bruce, the glower was probably applicable for both.

“Batman,” a woman called, causing him to turn to find Lois Lane approaching.

“Lois,” the Dark Knight stated, his scowl deepening. “What are you doing here?”

“Covering the summit,” she replied as if the answer was completely obvious.

Batman closed the distance between them, grabbing hold of her elbow and pulling her off to the side to talk to her in private. “You’re supposed to be home recovering not here reporting on the summit,” he rasped with a threatening growl.

Lois rolled her eyes as she shook her head. “It’s just a peace summit,” she retorted.

“It could be a lot more than that and you know it,” he quietly bit out. “That’s why you’re really here, isn’t it?”

She sighed as she adjusted the strap of her purse on her injured shoulder, wincing with the pain that shot through her. “Look, it’s not my fault that Clark told me what might or might not happen here,” she maintained. “I’m not about to stay home and miss the story of the year. Besides, we both know this thing was created to destroy Clark. I want to see Luthor suffer for his efforts when you take it down.”

“Does Clark even know you’re here?”

Lois had the decency to look somewhat ashamed as she averted her eyes. “I would have to guess no.”

“You have to leave…now,” he demanded. “It’s too dangerous to be here.”

“I’m a reporter, Bruce,” she hissed. “It’s my job to be in dangerous situations.”

“We’ve got incoming!” Diana announced with urgency as she instantly took to the air. “I’m intercepting now.”

“Go, Lois!” Batman growled, shoving her towards the entrance of the building as his hand went to his commlink. “What is it, Diana?”

“I’m not picking up anything on sensors,” Superman exclaimed. “What are you seeing?”

“It appears to be human…no wait…” she said, her voice trailing off.

“I see it too,” Green Lantern confirmed.

“Back up Diana while we cover ground,” Batman ordered.

“Already on my way,” John responded.

“Do I need to come now?” Superman demanded to know, itching to be there to back up his teammates.

“Do not transport down here or I’ll take you down myself,” Batman growled in response as he pulled out his binoculars.

Batman watched in horror and disbelief as Diana was suddenly sent careening back towards Earth at a startling speed, her body creating a deep crater as she landed in the street. Green Lantern just as rapidly followed, crashing on top of a catering van.

“Damn,” Batman cursed, his hand flying to his commlink. “Prepare for attack!”

“What is that thing?” Black Canary asked.

“Our worst nightmare,” Batman growled. “Flash…Vixen…J’onn…get these people to safety now!”

Batman turned to Black Canary, his expression grimmer than she’d ever seen it. “We need to get these ambassadors and reporters inside right away. Stay with them until I call for you.”

“I’ll take care of it,” she reassured him as Batman took off towards where Diana had landed.

Diana slowly pulled herself up out of the cavity her body had created in the asphalt, standing up on shaky legs. Ignoring the pounding in her head, she turned her attention to the android that landed in the middle of the street outside of the Ritz Plaza Hotel.

“Hera,” she gasped as she stared in shock at the machine standing a hundred yards away from her.

To call it a robot would’ve been a poor designation to give it. The android was humanoid in form and made of a sleek, silver metal that was almost like liquid. There were no seams, no place where pieces of metal were welded together and no bolts holding its limbs in place. It was amazing and yet frightening to behold knowing that it was built for their destruction. 

It towered over everything around it, standing at well over eight feet tall. It had two bright blue ovals for eyes and a rectangular opening for a mouth. Its movements were fluid as it began to walk towards Diana, its eyes locked solely on her as Batman came to stand beside her.

“Get back,” Diana murmured, putting her hand out to keep him from getting any closer to it. There was now way she was going to let that thing hurt Bruce.

“I’m not leaving you here to face it,” he ground out.

“I can handle it,” she just as obstinately responded.

“Obviously not,” he snapped, pointing at the deep crater that she had just crawled out of. “You’re going to need backup.”

“Why can’t you just listen to me for once?” she angrily hissed.

“Why can’t you?” he growled. “You shouldn’t even be here. You’re not even a hundred percent yet.”

“Can we continue this fight later?” she asked with a fierce scowl.

They didn’t have time to continue their argument anyway as the android came to a stop before them. “I am Opus and I am here to destroy you,” it stated as it appraised the pair of superheroes before it.

“Who created you?” Batman questioned it.

“I am Opus and I am here to destroy you,” it repeated.

Green Lantern landed on the other side of Diana, blood trickling from a gash in the side of his head. “Is this thing for real?” he asked.

“It’s almost like AMAZO,” Diana realized with a gasp. “Luthor created another AMAZO.”

“Let’s hope it’s not like AMAZO in every way,” Lantern groused.

Opus raised both arms towards the trio before it, causing all three to prepare for an attack. An arrow unexpectedly flew through the air and landed on the ground at Opus’s feet, exploding and creating a thick cloud of smoke that separated the android from the Leaguers.

Diana and Green Lantern immediately took to the air to hover above the smoke to find that Opus was completely unfazed by the powerful explosion that shook the ground. Opus rose into the air as well, its arm shooting out at lightning speed as its hand wrapped around Diana’s throat. Its other hand sent a powerful blast towards Lantern before using its super breath to dissipate the smoke.

John was thrown several yards backwards into the side of a bank, landing hard on the ground. Flash raced to his side, kneeling down to check on his friend. He was unconscious but alive. They need him to wake up and help them if they were going to beat this android. 

J’onn quickly morphed into a large dragon, its long trail whipping like a snake’s tongue before wrapping around Opus in an attempt to free Diana. As J’onn tightened his hold on the android’s body, Opus tightened its hold on Diana’s throat. She kicked and struggled against the android, her fists slamming down on its powerful arm as her vision began to tunnel.

A pair of explosive Batarangs sliced through the air with skilled precision. Opus adeptly batted them away as if they were nothing more than a nuisance. It threw Diana at Batman, both of them landing on the ground with Diana on top of him. Batman instantly rolled her off him and onto her back as he moved to hover over her, his hand coming to rest on the side of her face.

“Diana,” he anxiously called her name, her eyes fluttering open.

“I’m all right,” she angrily spouted as she got to her feet, brushing her hair out of her face. “I’m going to beat that thing until it’s nothing but a tin can.”

“We need a plan,” Batman stated. 

Diana’s hands balled into fists. “We can’t have another episode like AMAZO.”

“We don’t know yet if it can replicate our powers,” he told her.

“There’s only one to find out,” she spat out as she took off like a rocket towards the android.

“Diana!” Batman yelled, hitting his comm. “Calling all points…stay back unless I call for backup. We don’t know yet what it’s fully capable of doing.”

“Do you think it is another AMAZO?” Flash asked as he helped Lantern to his feet.

“We’re unfortunately about to find out the hard way,” he bit out as he watched Diana fly straight at Opus with both fists primed and ready to beat it into a piece of trash.

Having had enough of the Martian Manhunter, red beams shot out from Opus’s eyes, hitting J’onn and causing him to cry out in pain as he released his hold on it. The Martian Manhunter immediately returned to his usual form, rolling onto his side on the ground as he attempted to catch his breath.

A furious warrior’s cry split the air as Diana flew full force directly into Opus, her firsts connecting with its chest. She drove it several yards down the street only for it to slam both of its fists into her face and causing her to drop like a rock at its feet.

“I am indestructible,” Opus announced as he raised his foot, his focus falling on Batman and Flash. “I have all of your strengths. I have none of your weaknesses. You cannot defeat me.”

They watched in horror as it slammed its large boot down on top of Diana, driving her deep into the asphalt and grinding its heel into her body before raising it once more. Batman began to race towards her when Flash grabbed him from behind, pulling him to an unexpected stop.

“We are in so much trouble,” Flash muttered, before taking off in a streak of red.

Flash zipped down into the cavity, scooping an unconscious Diana up and bringing her back to where Batman was waiting. Wally carefully laid her on the ground as Green Lantern limped over to them, his hand bracing his side and the broken ribs that caused pain to lance through him with every single breath he drew.

“We gotta find a way to stop that thing,” John groused.

Batman knelt down beside Diana, brushing her hair from her face. The bruises that Joker had caused had faded some but were still there. Now, though, she had other wounds to add to her collection. “Stay here with her,” he told John as he stood to his feet. “Flash and I are going to try to find its power source.”

“If we can find a way to get inside of it, we can get rid of its power source and send this thing to the scrap yard where it belongs,” John surmised.

“I’d be more…than happy…to try again,” Diana managed to utter as she sat up, pausing to hold her head in her hands. She was pretty certain her jaw was broken, not to mention several ribs.

A firm hand on her shoulder kept her from even attempting to get up. “You are not going,” Batman heatedly growled with a sneer. “Opus’s next blow could kill you. We need a plan to distract it while J’onn phases through it to remove the power source.”

Diana glared up at him, her mouth opening to protest when Flash spoke up. “Do you think maybe it’s time to call Supes in?” Flash asked, scratching the back of his head as Arrow launched several most exploding arrows to keep Opus from reaching his teammates.

“My guess is that it’s the synthetic Kryptonite powering it,” Batman informed them.

“Okay, scratch that idea,” Flash readily decided. “No Supes.”

“You guys figure out how to get its power source,” Diana stated, getting to her feet. “We’ll distract it.”

Diana took off before any of them could argue with her, Lantern immediately following her. Batman cursed furiously as he hit his commlink. “Shayera, we need you down here now.”

The Dark Knight didn’t wait for her response as he immediately fired his grappling line, allowing it to pull him up into the air and away from the fight for the moment. He swiftly swung back towards Opus, unleashing a combination of Batbombs and electrified Batarangs as his black cape whipped behind him. He hoped that they could distract it long enough to allow J’onn to sneak up on it and phase through it.

Unfortunately, neither his weapons or Arrow’s were having much of an effect on it at all. The most it did was buy them a momentary distraction, but it wasn’t nearly long enough. It didn’t seem to slow Opus down in the least as it swung its fists at Diana and John.

Shayera suddenly flew in with a cry on her lips and her mace primed and ready for battle. Using both hands, she clutched her mace tightly, drawing it back above her head as she descended on the android. She swung her mace with all her might, her deadly weapon connecting with Opus’s head as it fired at Green Lantern.

The android whipped around, turning its attention on the Thanagarian who had just attacked. He immediately blasted her, hitting her square in the chest. She cried out as she dropped from the sky, Lantern capturing her in a green bubble before gently laying her on the ground.

Diana swooped in, grabbing Shayera’s fallen mace. She ground her teeth as she flew at the android with the mace in her hands. Lantern decided on a similar approach, creating a massive hammer of his own as he zoomed in from the other side.

Flash ran in circles around Opus, the android swinging its fists at the speedster and connecting. Flash sailed backwards through the air as Diana and John flew in with weapons primed. Both of them struck at the same time, hitting Opus from both front and behind.

Unfazed, the android suddenly spun around at a blinding speed, throwing both superheroes backwards. It came to a sudden stop, looking around at the carnage that he’d created. “I am Opus and I will destroy you,” it stated.

Lex Luthor watched the whole scene play out from the front entrance of the Ritz Plaza Hotel, his arms crossed against his chest and a small smirk on his face. Things were going far better than he’d hoped. The only one missing was Superman. He needed him to show up if he was going to be rid of him forever.

“I know you’re behind this, Lex, and I will prove it one way or another,” Lois spat out from beside him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lois,” he evenly claimed without looking away from the battle taking place outside.

“I also know you’re behind the attack on me,” she continued, refusing to back away from him.

“Hmmm…” he thoughtfully hummed. “As far I heard, it was a random mugging by two unknown suspects.”

“Two men that you hired,” she fumed. “I’m going to make sure everyone knows what you’ve been doing.”

“I wouldn’t be making threats, Lois,” Luthor bit out, turning a malicious glare on her. “You never know when you might just have an accident.”

“Don’t threaten me,” she said with a glower.

“And don’t threaten me,” Luthor countered. “We may have dated at one time, but I’m not about to let you stand in the way of my bid for the presidency.”

Lois stared in shock at the man before her, deciding that he’d finally lost his mind. She opened her mouth to respond when a deafening booming sound caused them to freeze and look back outside. Diana as in a stand-off with Opus, her bracers crossed before her.

The full force of the powerful explosion of her bracers connecting had knocked Opus back several feet, creating long deep grooves in the asphalt. It shook its head as if trying to break free of the cobwebs that filled its head. While it tried to collect itself, Diana took to the air with her lasso, wrapping it around the android.

“Now, J’onn!” Diana yelled as she tightened her lasso, arching her back as she attempted to hold the massive android in place.

J’onn quickly phased from his solid form as it flew at Opus only for it to begin spinning in circles again. Diana tried to hold on, but it proved too much as she was thrown through the air only to be caught by Superman. He carefully set her back down on her feet, fury etched in his face.

“Kal, get out of here,” she snapped. “It’ll kill you.”

“It’s going to kill all of you, and I can’t let that happen,” he bit out with a steadfast belief that spoke of his commitment to his friends. 

Shayera flew in with her mace again only to be backhanded by Opus, damaging one of her wings as she slammed into a delivery truck. Batman swung in on his grappling line, releasing an explosive Batarang. Opus snatched Batman out of the air, holding him up as if he was inspecting an annoying insect that it had just caught.

It drew Batman in towards its face, studying the Dark Knight intently as he held him up. “You are different from the others,” Opus noted, tightening his hold on him and earning a grunt of pain from his captive. Opus shifted its grip on him, holding him up in front of him by his cape. “You are not Meta.”

“No, I’m not…but I’m still full of surprises,” Batman ground out as he swiftly shoved an explosive Batarang in the slot that was its mouth.

Batman was more than prepared to sacrifice himself for his friends, knowing that his close proximity to the powerful explosion could very well take his life. However, his teammate refused to take the chance as Diana abruptly swept in, capturing him in her arms and flying away as the Batarang exploded.

“I don’t need saving,” he snapped, hating being carried like a child. Even more than that, he hated being this close to her. It gave him an up close and personal view of all her injuries from Joker and now Opus, knowing that more serious injuries lay beneath.

“You’re welcome,” Diana angrily bit out, dropping him unceremoniously on the ground.

Batman skillfully compensated, landing in a crouching position. “What’s he doing here?” he growled, glaring at Superman who caught Flash before he could hit the ground.

They were all taking a beating, one that would be felt for days or longer if they didn’t do something to put a stop to it. “We both knew he wasn’t going to stay out of it for long,” Diana told him. “I’m actually surprised he didn’t show up sooner.”

“We need to get J’onn close to him,” Batman said.

“I know, but every time J’onn starts to get close Opus counterattacks,” she pointed out.

“We have to get Superman out of here,” Batman stated. “Try to keep Clark back.”

“It’d be easier taking down Opus,” she retorted.

Batman hit his commlink, calling on Canary. “Dinah, we could use some scream power,” he told her. “Everyone be prepared to attack at once on my command. J’onn, take your shot as soon as you see an opening.”

Dinah raced towards the android, releasing her Canary cry as everyone ducked for cover. Unfortunately, not even her sonic scream had an affect on it. “Dinah, get out of the way!” Arrow yelled as he released a flurry of arrows to keep Opus from attacking her.

Ignoring his bruised ribs, Batman ran towards the android as all the Leaguers descended on Opus, hoping to keep him distracted long enough for J’onn to make his move. With any luck, he’d be able to remove the synthetic Kryptonite before Opus could kill Superman.

Superman rocketed towards the deadly android with fists clenched before him. No matter how he felt or how the Kryptonite affected him, he wasn’t about to let this machine kill his friends. A wave of dizziness washed over him as he drew closer followed by an overwhelming sense of nausea.

Lantern appeared at his side, his left eye nearly swollen shut and blood still oozing from a gash in the side of his head. “Get outta here,” John barked at him. “It’s too dangerous.”

“I’m not going to allow it to kill my friends,” Superman ground out, struggling to keep himself in the air. He could feel his body beginning to give out on him as pain lanced through him.

He shook his head to clear the fog that was settling over him. Knowing he couldn’t get much closer, he unleashed his heat vision on Opus. The android instantly countered with heat vision of its own, blocking and overwhelming Superman’s attack. The Kryptonian was becoming too weak, Opus’s heat vision hitting him square in the chest.

Superman cried out in pain as he was hurled backwards, landing hard on the ground. He felt his vision going in and out of focus, pain consuming every fiber of his being as Opus came to stand over him. “You are the mighty Kryptonian,” it spoke. “This was far too easy.”

“It’s not over yet,” Batman yelled as the rest of the Leaguers attacked, all of them unleashing everything they had on the android.

Diana’s lasso wrapped around its right arm as John roped his left, Vixen charging at it as an elephant. Fire launched green flaming bolts of fire at it as she swept in from above. Batman threw a couple electrified bolas that wrapped around its torso, releasing a powerful current of electricity through it.

He really didn’t think it would do much damage since his exploding Batarang hadn’t even made a scratch, but hopefully it would at least buy J’onn the time he needed. The Martian Manhunter swiftly phased as he snuck up on the android from behind, watching as it struggled against the attack being waged against it.

Focusing on Opus’s chest and torso, J’onn phased through the android, finding the synthetic Kryptonite and taking it with him as he exited out the front. Opus dropped to its knees as it looked down at its chest, his blue eyes falling on the Leaguers coming together to stand before it.

“I…am…ammm…Ooopppussss…” it began only for its voice to trail off.

“Not anymore you’re not,” Flash retorted, his arm wrapped firmly around his abdomen as he stood beside his fellow teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *WHEW!* What a fight! I hope you enjoyed it. :)
> 
> UP NEXT: Luthor finds trouble waiting for him. Bruce and Diana finally talk.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**_Metropolis; June 18th, 23:01 EST_ **

Lex Luthor stirred in his sleep, frowning as he tried to bury himself deeper into his pillows. An unsettling feeling gradually began to wash over him, one that he couldn’t ignore. He awoke with a start, his eyes popping open to find Amanda Waller sitting in an armchair across the room from his bed, her expression one of pure fury.

“How did you get in here?” he growled as he abruptly sat up in his bed.

“Your security system isn’t exactly impenetrable,” she snapped.

“Don’t even start with me, Amanda,” he angrily spouted, whipping the covers off before moving to sit on the edge of his king-sized bed. “I’m just as furious as you are about what happened.”

“You swore to me this plan would work,” she reminded him with an icy glare that matched her fury. “I should’ve known better than to put even the slightest bit of trust in you. You actually had me believing that this plan was infallible. It wasn’t.”

The way she growled those last two words only added to his own frustration and anger. He didn’t need her here in his own home pouring salt in gaping wounds that had been ripped open by the Justice League once again. He’d been berating himself enough as it was all day, drinking and trying to forget how it had all gone so wrong.

“We just need to make a few adjustments,” Luthor said, getting up and walking over to the nearly empty bottle of scotch he’d left on a nearby table. He poured himself another glass of the alcohol, downing it in one gulp. “We should’ve anticipated the Martian Manhunter being able to—”

“There won’t be another chance,” Waller evenly stated, her lips curled into a sneer. “CADMUS is pulling our support and moving Dr. Chapple to our lab for our own purposes. You’re on your own, Luthor.”

Lex ground his teeth, his grip on his glass tightening to the point of nearly shattering the expensive crystal. “I don’t need you or your support,” he spat out. “I’ll take down Superman and the League by myself if I have to.”

“Did I also mention that we confiscated all of your research from LexCorp as well as your secret research lab…including all your work on the synthetic Kryptonite,” she added. “It’s the property of CADMUS now.”

Luthor turned and threw the glass, the crystal tumbler shattering against his bedroom wall. “You can’t do that to me!” he yelled, seething.

Amanda Waller’s hands settled on the armrests of her chair before slowly standing to her feet. The narrowing of her dark eyes as she glared at Luthor was enough to give him pause but only briefly. “I can and I already did,” she venomously spat out as she closed the distance between them.

Luthor held his ground as she drew near, refusing to back down from her. No one stood in the way of getting what he wanted…least of all Amanda Waller. He was not about to let her take away all his research now that he was so close to victory that he could practically smell it.

“You are going to give it back to me or I’ll make sure you live to regret it,” he stated.

“Don’t make idle threats that you can’t even come close to following through on,” she said with derision.

“When I become president, you’re the first one I’m coming after,” he swore, pointing a finger directly in her face.

Waller’s laughter filled Luthor’s bedroom, more than amused with his threat. “You will never become president,” she responded with a smirk. “I’ll see to that myself.”

“Like you could ever stand in my way,” he retorted. “You may think you hold a lot of power, Amanda, but it’ll be nothing but dust in the wind when I take over the country.”

She shook her head in amazement as she studied the egotistical man standing before her. “You really are delusional,” she told him as she turned to leave. “Oh, and by the way, we took Dr. Nadia Karros into custody. We caught her breaking into LexCorp tonight in order to steal back her research. She’ll be working for CADMUS from now on.”

“I’m going to make sure you live to regret crossing me, Amanda,” Luthor yelled as she approached his bedroom door.

“There are a lot of things that I regret in my life, Lex, starting with partnering with you,” she countered. “I won’t be making that mistake again.”

Luthor grabbed the empty bottle of scotch and threw it against the wall. It shattered into thousands of pieces, drops of the amber alcohol trickling down the wall of his bedroom as Lex frothed with rage. There was no way this was going to be the end. He would not give up until he’d found a way to destroy Superman and the Justice League, permanently removing their presence from this world.

**_Metropolis; June 18th, 23:46 EST_ **

Clark entered the apartment, his thoughts and emotions in a constant whirlwind after the long day that they’d had. Even though they knew that Luthor was behind Opus and the synthetic Kryptonite, they had no proof, allowing Luthor to walk away from the scene of the battle a free man.

They only comfort that Clark had been able to take in the whole situation was the fact that they’d managed to stop Luthor once again. He had relished the look of fury blazing in Luthor’s eyes as he’d left. Hopefully, they’d be able to uncover the evidence they needed to put Luthor way for what he had done.

With a weary sigh, he removed his glasses, setting them down on the table before making his way towards the coach. He spotted Lois curled up under a blanket, trying to stay awake for him but failing miserably. A dangerous typhoon had called him away this evening, keeping him from returning to her after finishing with the peace summit.

A soft smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he watched her sleep. He was still angry with her for showing up at the summit today, but there was a part of him that understood her need to be there. She had gone because of him, knowing there was nothing that she could’ve done to stop any of it and yet needing to be there for him nonetheless.

She was tenacious and feisty to a fault, but he couldn’t help loving her even more for it. She was so fearless even against the bleakest odds, her determination knowing no bounds. He knew that she had no idea how she would’ve tried to stop Luthor today, but that had never stopped her from doing what she felt she needed to do.

He knelt down, tossing the blanket aside before carefully scooping her up into his arms. He cradled her against his chest, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Clark?” she sleepily murmured, attempting to stifle a yawn.

“I’m here, Lois,” he reassured her as he carried her to their bedroom.

She snuggled into his embrace, her face finding the crook of his neck. “Are you still mad at me?”

Clark bit back a smile as he gently laid her down in their bed. “Yes,” he decided, releasing a reluctant breath. “And no.”

She gave him a sleepy smile, her eyes still closed as she rolled onto her side. “Good,” she murmured.

Clark quickly removed his clothes, climbing into bed beside her. He moved onto his side, his arm slipping around her abdomen as he buried his face in her hair. “You shouldn’t have been there today,” he reprimanded her.

“You shouldn’t have either,” she pointed out.

“I couldn’t let my friends fight that android without being there to help them.”

“And I couldn’t let the man I love throw himself into danger without being there for him,” she told him.

Clark lifted his head off his pillow, his brow furrowing as he stared at her. “You knew I was going to show up?”

“We all knew you’d eventually show up, Smallville,” she said. “It wasn’t a matter of if but when.”

“Am I really that easy to read?”

“Just your heart, honey,” she assured him, patting his hand that rested against her abdomen.

He laid his head back down on his pillow, but his brow remained creased in thought. Several moments passed before he spoke again. “I couldn’t just sit back and watch the people I care about most being hurt like that.”

“That’s one of the things I love most about you,” she confessed. “You’re so selfless.”

“I’d feel better about how it all turned out if we’d been able to nail Luthor.”

“Don’t count Bruce out,” she reminded him. “I wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if he comes up with the evidence needed to put Luthor away for a long time.”

“I don’t know,” he thoughtfully replied. “I can’t help thinking that Luthor wasn’t working alone.”

Lois rolled over in his arms to look at him, worry swimming in her violet eyes. “Who do you think he could’ve been working with?”

“I have no idea,” he admitted, his lips momentarily pursing. “There was no way that he could’ve come up with some of that technology on his own. It was too advanced even for him. Someone gave him some of that technology.”

“Could it have been the government?”

“I can’t imagine the government working with Luthor, but that would be my best guess.”

Lois shuddered with the thought of the government being involved with Luthor. “I’m just so relieved that you’re safe again,” she told him, her hand coming to rest against his cheek. Her thumb softly stroked his lips as she stared into his eyes. “I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“You’ll never have to, Lois,” he reassured her, taking her hand from his face and kissing her palm.

“Do you think Bruce and Diana will be all right?”

“I honestly don’t know,” he admitted with a frown. “I don’t know what happened with the Joker, but whatever it was…I’m afraid it was pretty bad.”

“What makes you say that besides the obvious fact it was the Joker who took Diana?”

“Batman disappeared right after finishing with Opus,” he divulged. 

“Doesn’t he usually pull that disappearing act?”

“Yah, but he never checked on Diana’s injuries…never argued with her about going to the infirmary like they usually do…never gave everyone orders about what to do with Opus,” he replied. “He couldn’t even look at Diana, never made eye contact with her. He stayed long enough to study the android before it was transported to the Watchtower. Then, he just…left. It was like it caused him too much pain just being near her.”

“That’s not good,” Lois murmured. “We’re going to have to start from scratch getting them back together again.”

“I think it would be best if we just stayed out of it…give them some time to get past what Joker did,” Clark suggested. “Hopefully with time, they’ll be able to work it out on their own.”

Lois gave him an incredulous look that spoke volumes. “Really, Clark?” she shot back. “You really think that Bruce is going to get past what Joker did to them and get back with Diana? You do remember the dysfunctional hero with the inner demons and stunted emotions that we all know and love, right?”

“You’re right, but I still think we just need to give them a little time…see how things go,” he decided. “Don’t count them out and definitely not Diana. That woman is tenacious. She’s not going to just sit back and let Bruce get away with shutting her out. If anything, I almost feel bad for Bruce. He doesn’t stand a chance.”

Lois laughed at the thought. “I guess you’re right,” she conceded. “I’m still not coming to Bruce’s rescue. He got himself into this mess. He’s going to have to take his licks and suck it up. Besides, I’m sure Diana will make him feel so much better when it’s all said and done.”

Clark groaned as he rolled his eyes. “Please, Lo…no sex talk about my two best friends.”

Lois failed at stifling the chuckle that rose up in her throat. “You’re such a prude, Smallville,” she teased him, leaning in and kissing him. “It’s really cute.”

“I’m not a prude,” he insisted with a pout. “I want them to get happy together, but I don’t need to hear about the physical side of their relationship. I’m happy being blissfully ignorant.”

“Prude,” she murmured with a grin as her lips grazed his, her fingers sliding into his hair.

Clark pulled her to him, rolling onto his back and taking her with him as the kiss gradually grew more passionate. Lois moaned as he began to kiss along her throat, their conversation quickly forgotten along with their friends as they gave themselves over to their love for one another.

**_Paris, France; June 29th, 22:44 GMT+1_ **

Bruce leaned against the back of the elevator, glaring at the red numbers as they methodically ticked by. He wished he could make it move faster than it’s slow, plodding pace to his penthouse suits. It had been a long day of discussions and negotiations, ending with a dinner meeting with another possible business partner.

Despite the exhaustion of the day, he still felt keyed up. Pulling out his cell phone, he thumbed through his messages, a sharp pang in his chest as he saw another message from Diana. He knew that he needed to deal with what happened once he returned to Gotham, but he couldn’t right now.

He slipped his phone into his suit jacket pocket as he leaned the back of his head against the elevator wall. He was hurting her, and it only made him feel that much worse. This wasn’t how everything was supposed to have gone between them. Joker wasn’t supposed to have discovered their relationship, wasn’t supposed to have kidnapped her and taken her away from him like that.

The elevator dinged as it finally reached the penthouse suite, Bruce quickly exiting and heading to his door. He inserted his key card and entered his suite, his entire body tensing as he immediately became aware of someone’s presence in his hotel room. 

His gaze fell on Diana sitting in a chair on the other side of the living room. Moonlight from the nearby balcony doors created a glowing aura about her like a queen sitting upon her royal throne. She was wearing a red dress, memories of another Paris hotel room and a different red dress…waiting in the darkness for her return…surfaced in his mind.

She was breathtaking to behold, reawakening the longing for her that always resided deep within him. He ached to be with her…always would for as long as there was breath in his body, but he couldn’t. They couldn’t be together despite how painful it would be for the both of them.

“Diana,” he tersely said as he slid his suit jacket off, tossing it on a nearby chair before leveling her with an infamous Batglare that showed his displeasure with her presence here. “What are you doing here?”

She sat there for a long moment without responding, leaving him to wonder if she was even real or an illusion created from the depths of his need for her. She gracefully stood to her feet, the skirt of her red dress falling to her knees. She seemed somewhat nervous which was so unlike her and yet she was filled with an unwavering resolve that was birthed from her warrior spirit. 

There was a pervading sense of hurt swimming in her sapphire eyes…heartache that he had put there, and he hated himself even more for it. Despite her sorrow, she stood across the room from him with her typical aura of unfathomable strength, her head held high with the regal nobility that flowed through her veins. She was always a striking presence everywhere she went, capturing everyone’s attention and captivating them. Even with his vaunted control, he wasn’t immune to her.

“You leave right after the battle with Opus without a single word to me, you missed two Founders’ meetings, you don’t take any of my calls or return my messages, and then when I stop by the manor to see you the other day, I find out that you’ve run away to France,” she calmly replied. “You know I’m going to start taking it personally.”

Bruce watched her as she stopped by the library table, pausing to pick up an antique statue to inspect. She was making very little eye contact with him which created a wave of hurt inside of him, but he knew that he deserved it. He hadn’t handled things with her very well.

“I wasn’t running away,” he obstinately stated as he watched her, not moving away but not going to her either.

“You have to admit that it’s rather ironic that you chose Paris of all places to run to,” she commented as she focused on the statue in her hands, a raven curl falling over her shoulder and partially blocking her profile from him. “It was the place we had our first dance…where I discovered your true identity.”

“There is no concealed sentiment for my being here, princess,” he told her with an icy chill to his voice. “I’m only here for a few days on business for Wayne Enterprises—no other reason.”

If she believed him or not, he wasn’t certain as he watched her carefully place the antique statue back on the library table. She folded her arms across her chest as if trying to protect herself…or her heart as she finally looked up at him once more.

“Business that I was told could’ve been handled by someone else, but you had insisted on going,” she pressed further. She wasn’t about to let him get out of this very easily.

Bruce silently cursed Alfred for siding with Diana against him. It was some sort of conspiracy. He was certain of it. “What do you want, Diana?”

“I want many things, but mostly I just want you to talk to me, Bruce,” she softly replied as she moved to sit on the couch. “Don’t you think you owe me at least that much?”

It was obvious that she wasn’t leaving here until he’d complied with her request. He wouldn’t have expected anything less from her. She was as obstinate and determined as he was, both of them very passionate in many ways. It was like fire and kerosene colliding.

Bruce knew that she deserved far better than this from him. Talking to her was the least that he could do. He released a sigh as his arms subconsciously crossed against his muscular chest in a mirror image of her. “Fine,” he conceded. “I came to Paris because I needed to get away for a while. I needed time to think.”

“Away from me,” she spoke the words that he had not, her gaze falling to the coffee table before her. It was almost painful to look at him especially with his admission.

“Yes, but it’s not what you think, Diana,” he attempted to reassure her. “It’s not that I didn’t want to see you, but that I didn’t feel like I could trust myself to be near you.”

She looked up sharply at him, her forehead creasing with confusion as pushed the offending lock of hair behind her ear. “You couldn’t trust yourself around me?”

“So much happened between the Joker and the battle with Opus that I just needed some time to sort through everything,” he attempted to explain. “I’m not going to lie to you. I still want you, Diana, but I don’t think it’s right.”

“Is that the only conclusion you’ve come to?”

“So far,” he admitted as he moved to sit on the couch with her, keeping some distance between them.

“I know what happened with Joker affected you deeply and I’m more than ready to give you as much time as you need to work through it, but maybe this once you could let me help you,” she suggested. 

Bruce began to shake his head, his entire posture growing rigid with her suggestion. “Diana, I don’t think that’s a good—”

“Bruce,” she interrupted him, holding her hand up as she drew a deep breath to release it slowly as if gathering her thoughts and feelings. “This hasn’t exactly been easy for me either. The last thing I remember is going into that mausoleum looking for you and then the next thing I know I’m laying in a casket fighting off Joker and Harley. I wake up covered in bruises, wearing a gown and an engagement ring with no idea about what’s going on.

“I needed answers…I needed you, Bruce, and you left me. You wouldn’t talk to me or hardly look at me after we left Joker or when we fought Opus. You ignore me for a week and a half and then I find out you left for France. What am I supposed to think?”

“I’m sorry, Diana,” Bruce apologized, leaning forward. His elbows came to rest on his knees as he clasped his hands before him. He could hardly look at her as memories of finding her in that casket washed over him once more. “You’re right…you deserve far better than this…better than me.”

Diana pulled the engagement ring from her pocket, holding it up to him. “Did this come from you or from the Joker?” she asked.

Bruce’s heart nearly stuttered out of rhythm with the sight of that ring. “It was…the Joker’s,” he confessed, his voice choked with emotion. “He provided the ring and forced me to put it on your finger.”

Diana bit at her bottom lip as she slowly nodded her head, trying to keep the knot forming in her throat from stealing her breath. “That’s what I had assumed,” she softly murmured.

“Diana, I’m so sorry he did this to you,” he stated, so much emotion swimming in his piercing blue eyes. “He wrote out a fantasy wedding for us to play out for his sick pleasure. He forced us to get engaged so he could marry us. I had to play along until I could figure out a way to get you out of there.”

She looked down at the engagement ring in her hand, her heart fracturing with the anguish she felt. Joker had put Bruce through such gut-wrenching heartache, taking the things that he feared and twisting them into his psychotic game. She wanted nothing more than to take away his anguish, but she knew she was going to have to get past his pain in order to reach his heart again. She wasn’t leaving here until she had done just that.

She suddenly closed her fingers around the engagement ring, tightening her hold on it before opening it again. Bruce watched in disbelief as she turned her hand over, tiny bits of the pulverized ring falling onto the table before her in a dusty pile. Joker’s engagement ring was no more.

Bruce felt overwhelming relief as he stared at what was left of the Joker’s engagement ring, but he couldn’t deny the twinge of anguish that accompanied it. He had wondered what had happened to it but had been afraid to ask Diana about the ring, worried about what she thought of it…fearing that she thought it was real.

“I’m sorry if you thought it was from me, but I’m not ready for anything close to something like that, princess,” he revealed, his chin lifting in defiance. “I don’t think we should see each other anymore outside of League business.”

Diana did her best to mask her hurt, but she was certain the anguished emotion had escaped despite her best efforts. “Do I not get a say in any of this?” she evenly asked with a great deal of patience she was definitely not feeling, but she knew that getting angry and yelling would only seal their relationship’s fate. Unfortunately, he was rapidly pushing her to that point.

Bruce, on the other hand, had lost his grip on his patience as he stood to his feet and began to pace like a wild animal. “Diana, there’s nothing to talk about,” he adamantly insisted. “Joker more than proved to me that it’s too risky to be in a relationship with me. He was able to link you to me, putting you in danger and nearly killing you.”

“I’m in danger every single day…it’s what we do,” she countered. “There are risks every time any one of us go out. This time is no different.”

“Yes, it is different,” he maintained, his voice rising with the anger building inside of him. “This was Gotham…it was the Joker. I let my guard down and let you get close to me. If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

“Are you going to take the blame for Opus because I hurt then too?” she retorted as she leapt to her feet, her temper slipping through her grip.

Bruce stopped with her words, whirling on his heel. Fury burned like blue flames in his eyes as he glared at her. “Yes, because you kept throwing yourself back into the fight,” he nearly yelled. “Why wouldn’t you listen to me and just stay out of it?”

“I am an Amazon warrior, Bruce,” she hissed. “I don’t back down from a fight for any reason.”

“No, there was more to it than that,” he claimed. “What was it, princess?”

“I needed to stay in that fight for as long as possible or Kal would’ve shown up a lot sooner than he did, and I did it for!” she yelled.

Bruce’s eyes momentarily widened in shock before narrowing with anger. “For me?” Why would you do it for me?”

“To try to prove to you that I don’t go down easily,” she heatedly told him. “If I had given in and stayed out of that fight, it would’ve just cemented in your mind that it’s too dangerous for us to be together. I was trying to show you that I’m not like every other woman that you’ve ever been with, Bruce. I can handle anything that is thrown at me regardless if it’s an android or if it’s a sick, demented clown from Gotham. 

“I will never give up and I will never give up on you, Bruce Wayne. You can run away all you want…you can try to lock yourself away and hide in your cave. You can kick and curse and scream at the top of your lungs. You can try to push me away and shut me out of your life, but I will never give up on you because I love you, Bruce, and nothing will ever change that.”

Bruce roughly grabbed hold of her arms, abruptly pulling her in and kissing her hard. He felt a damn suddenly break inside of him, overwhelming love for this woman flooding through him and washing away the doubts and fears and paranoia that had riddled him for the last couple of weeks.

Releasing his hold on her arms, he pulled her firmly against him, refusing to let her go any time soon. Her arms slipped around his neck as she lost herself in the passionate heat of his kiss. His tongue lightly traced her lower lip, prompting them to part in order to fully taste her.

As suddenly as he had grabbed her, he just as abruptly broke the kiss, releasing his hold on her. He turned his back to her as he scrubbed his face with his hands in an effort to regain a measure of control once more. “Diana, we…we can’t,” he breathlessly told her, his chin falling to his chest as he squeezed his eyes closed against the desire thrumming wildly through him. “I can’t do this. I can’t give you what you want…what you deserve…what you need.”

He was waiting for her to yell, to possibly through him through the balcony door. He had hurt her, crushed her heart and then kissed her only to push her away again. He was a monster. She deserved so much better than the broken mess of a man that he was.

The feel of her hand gently coming to rest against his back was the last thing that he thought would happen. “Bruce, look at me…please.”

His shoulders dropped as he found himself obeying her request. The palms of her hands found his chest, the heat of her touch scorching him through his dress shirt. He swallowed hard as he slowly lifted his head to meet her intense gaze.

Her hands slid from his chest up to his neck to gently cradle his face. “Do you even know what it is that I want or need from you?” she asked. “You’ve never asked me, and we’ve never even discussed what it is that we want from this relationship.”

“Fine,” he relented. “What is that you want from me, Diana?”

“One day,” she replied, the stunned disbelief that appeared on his face confirming what she had suspected. He had believed she wanted an engagement ring, but that couldn’t be the furthest from the truth.

“One day?” he repeated in confusion. “What do you mean one day?”

“One day at a time,” she explained. “That’s all I want from you.”

“I don’t understand,” he said with a frown.

“I don’t want more than what you can give me, Bruce,” she clarified. “I want you and I only want you one day at a time. I’m not asking for a long-term commitment, an engagement ring or a marriage proposal. I don’t need a big wedding or a house full of children. I only want you and me to take it one day at a time. Don’t focus on the future, but today. That’s all I’m asking for.”

His brow furrowed as he attempted to process what she was telling him. Would one day at a time really be enough for her in another few months? A year if they lasted that long? Would he really be enough? “You can’t tell me that you’d be satisfied with that six months from now, Diana. Aren’t you going to want to get married someday…have a baby?”

“I’ll say it again and I’ll continue to say it every day for the rest of your life if I have to,” she told him, her eyes reflecting the extent of her love for him. “I love you, Bruce Wayne…Batman…my Dark Knight. I only want you one day at a time.”

He pulled her in for another kiss, his lips sensually caressing hers. “If you’re willing to try this one day at a time, then I am too,” he softly admitted to her, his hand coming to rest on the side of her neck before sliding back to thread his fingers through her hair. 

“That’s all I ask,” she reassured him, kissing him softly.

“I love you, princess,” he confessed. “I don’t want to live without you, but I can’t give you more than one day at a time.”

“I know,” she replied with a soft smile. “Even if you asked me to marry you tomorrow, I would tell you no. I’m not ready for that level of commitment yet either. We haven’t been together very long.”

Bruce looked at her incredulously. “I feel like you’re sacrificing so much just to be with me.”

“I’m sacrificing nothing and gaining you,” she told him. “That means everything to me.”

Bruce nuzzled his nose against hers, his eyes falling closed. “I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you, I promise I’ll try my best to make you happy.”

“You already have,” she assured him.

His lips claimed hers in an impassioned kiss that only scratched the surface of what he felt for her. His hand slipped down to trace the curve of her breast, his need to be inside of her growing more desperate and demanding by the moment. He had missed her so much.

She moaned throatily as he cupped her breast, squeezing her as he deepened the kiss. She worked his tie free, tossing it aside before attacking his dress shirt. He released his hold on her long enough for her to push his shirt down his arms, lifting them into the air as she lifted his undershirt over his head.

His mouth immediately sought out hers, capturing her lips as her hands found his belt. He kissed along her jaw and down her neck, his fingers caressing her bare shoulder before pushing the strap of her dress down her arm. He paused at the juncture where neck and shoulder met, his mouth latching on to her and sucking hard.

She tilted her head with a sharp gasp, offering more of herself to him. Her fingers raked through his hair, tugging on it as pleasure shot through her entire body. He kicked off his shoes before picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom, laying her down in the center of it.

His piercing blue eyes dark with lust and love never left hers as he removed the rest of his clothes before joining her. Laying next to her, he nipped at her throat as his hand came to rest on her thigh. He took his time caressing her, slowly working his way higher. His fingers traced the edge of her panties, anxious to feel her soft skin and feminine curves against his. 

Unable to stand it a moment longer, Diana lifted her hips, removing her panties before removing her dress for him. He grinned wickedly as he began to kiss along her collarbone, his questing fingers lightly tracing over her hip bone before finding the apex between her thighs.

Diana tilted her head back and ached her neck as his fingers began to stroke her, his kisses growing far more heated and demanding as he teased her with what they both wanted. His entire body was strung tight, his need to be inside of her becoming unbearable.

She spread her legs for him as he shifted over her, his body settling between her thighs. He completely sheathed himself inside of her in one powerful thrust, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as she cried out her pleasure. He hissed with the feel of her surrounding him, the way she was squirming beneath him.

His forehead came to rest against hers as he struggled to catch his breath. He had missed this with her so much. He had thought that he’d never have this with her again after what the Joker had done, but she had shown him that she could handle him and his issues…could handle the worse that Gotham had to offer.

He began to thrust in and out of her as he kissed her, taking his time to love her. He knew that his underlying fears would always be there lingering beneath the surface, but he also knew that together they would find their way through it. For her and with her, he was willing to try. He loved her too much not to.

Diana wrapped her legs around his waist, tightening her hold on him as he made love to her. She rolled him over onto his back, taking full control and showing him how much she loved him in return. His hands roamed over her perfect body, sliding up her back and into her raven hair. He entwined his fingers in her hair, holding on for dear life.

Diana came hard, Bruce quickly sitting up and flipping her over. He continued to pump into her, propelling her into another release that left her panting and trembling. Bruce cried her name as he found his release in her, fighting to catch the breath she had just stolen from him.

He rolled off her, pulling her close to him. Diana snuggled into his side, her lips finding his. “Not bad for your first day,” she teased him, her fingers tracing the scars that crisscrossed his chest as she nipped at his jaw line.

A deep, rolling chuckle escaped his throat. “Not bad?” he questioned her. “I almost blacked out from that release.”

“Well, I guess I should go now and let you continue with our business trip,” she tried to tell him as she attempted to sit up, a mischievous gleam in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. “I don’t want to overwork you on your first day.”

“Hell no,” Bruce growled, pulling her back down to him. He flipped her onto her back, hovering above her before she could draw her next breath. “You are not going anywhere, princess. I’ve only just begun to ravish you.”

“I thought maybe you’d had enough for your first day,” she goaded him.

Glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table, Bruce noticed that it was two minutes after midnight. “Never,” he insisted with a growl. “I’m ready to get started on day two.”

She erased the smirk on his face as her lips crashed into his, more than relieved that they’d been able to work through their issues. They had faced the psychotic clown from Gotham and survived. She knew they could face anything else that came their way together one day at a time.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *cries* It always makes me sad when I finish a Wonderbat fic, but I'm also super excited about putting my full attention into Family Reunion.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic. I super proud of this fic and I really love how it turned out. I hope you did too. Thank you so much for all the reviews, faves, and follows. It truly means the world to me to have your support. I love sharing my obsession with fellow Wonderbat fans.
> 
> UP NEXT: Working on Family Reunion. I'll start posting it as soon as I get ahead in it. Also, hoping to post a Suspicious Minds update in the next couple of weeks. Not sure which fic will come after Family Reunion, but I'm leaning towards Take a Chance on Me. I may do another poll asking you guys what you want next, but I'm really dying to write Take a Chance. It's about Diana being sent to another dimension only to return home pregnant. :)


End file.
